Phantasm
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia"/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/"Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…"/New fict! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Concern of the Presence

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fict baru~  
Fict ini berkisar pada genre Sci-Fi (tentu dengan Fantasy di dalamnya), Action/Adventure, Tragedy, dan sedikit Romance. Ingat, saya gak akan menonjolkan Romance, dan seperti biasa, saya akan membiarkan Romance nya berjalan bersamaan alur cerita. Fokus kita adalah sisi ilmiah dan tragedy dalam fict ini.

Fict ini mungkin akan cukup berat alurnya, saya berpikir kalau fict ini akan masuk rated M, tapi rated T saja sudah cukup. Kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar sudah cukup umum dalam tontonan remaja saat ini, saya hanya membatasi M pada hal-hal berbau gore atau lemon saja (yang saya gak berani buat bikin).

Oh iya, fict ini adalah hasil manifestasi saya terhadap hal-hal berbau konflik dan diskriminasi, akhirnya tercipta sebagai karya tulis di fanfiction tanpa hambatan. Saya gak perlu waktu beberapa minggu setelah Kisah Sebuah Senja tamat, satu minggu ini cukup untuk ngepublish yang baru. Kita juga sama-sama belajar di sini, kalau ada teori yang… Semisalnya saya salah jabarkan atau sebutkan, tolong dikritik dan diberi perbaikan, oke? ^^

Akhir kata, enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

 _"'Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Bumi, abad ke 22, _scientific era_.

Ini adalah dunia dimana orang yang bisa menyalakan api dari tangannya atau orang yang bisa terbang dengan bebas di angkasa adalah hal yang biasa.

Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?

Aku juga tidak mengerti, seperti yang mereka katakan, era ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama… Bahkan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa.

Menurut buku sejarah dunia yang ku baca di perpustakaan yang ada di sini, semua ini terjadi setelah penyatuan dua 'bumi' yang sebenarnya berbeda dimensi. Kita sebut saja satu berasal dari dimensi _alpha_ dan satu lagi dari dimensi _beta_.

Dulu ada sebuah dunia, di dimensi _alpha_ —Bumi, yang penuh dengan konflik, sumber daya alam adalah harga mati yang diperebutkan segala bangsa. Diskriminasi antar agama dan ras yang sudah terkubur lama, bangkit dan menggetarkan dunia. Tempat dimana manusia saling memakan manusia yang lain. Teknologi mulai menggantikan sisi manual, eksistensi agama mulai digunakan sebagai doktrin mencari pengikut yang sukarela mati demi golongan, atas nama Tuhan. Tempat ini adalah yang kita sebut Bumi, dengan rasio air dan darat sebesar 70 banding 30 bahkan lebih untuk laut karena pemanasan global. Bumi yang terletak di tata surya dengan matahari sebagai pusatnya, _Earth_ , sebuah tempat yang terletak di antara Mars dan Venus. Bumi tempat hidup manusia modern.

Sedangkan dunia yang lain, dunia yang memiliki sumber daya alam yang berlimpah dan tidak kunjung habis —Bumi yang lain, penuh dengan konflik juga, tapi bukan konflik dua arah. Ini lebih seperti… Pembantaian… Dunia yang terletak di dimensi _beta_ , sebuah dunia yang dikuasai oleh satu kekaisaran tunggal yang berniat mengintegrasikan daratan secara paksa. Dunia dimana monster masih eksis, ada naga, golem, dan sebagainya. Dunia dimana ras manusia tidak hanya satu, ada yang disebut dengan _demi-human_ _,_ setengah manusia… Mereka seperti Goblin, Orc, Dwarf, Dryad, Elf, Valkyrie dan sebagainya hidup bersama. Sebuah dunia dimana konsep sihir adalah hal nyata, penyihir dan ahli sihir ada di sana. Orang-orang yang bisa menggunakan alam untuk mendukung mereka, ya… Itulah penyihir. _Erda-Orthe_ , begitulah mereka menyebutnya, merupakan bahasa kuno yang juga berarti "Bumi". Disana masih sangat primitif ketimbang bumi yang satunya lagi, mesin saja masih tidak begitu berkembang, mereka baru mengenal bubuk mesiu.

Menurut buku-buku sejarah di perpustakaan dunia di Inggris, _Earth_ , atau bumi pernah mengalami konflik yang sangat parah. Yaitu Perang Dunia ke 3 yang terjadi karena perebutan sumber daya alam.

Pfft… Bukan, mereka bukan memperebutkan jumlah daun yang jatuh dari sebuah pohon. Itu hal yang konyol. Perang Dunia terjadi dalam 2 periode, yang pertama pada tahun 2040 sampai tahun 2056. Periode yang kedua pada tahun 2059 sampai 2062. Pada tahun 2068, seluru umat manusia menyetujui piagam perdamaian tunggal, dimana tidak akan ada lagi perang di antara mereka sebagai isi dari piagamnya.

Pada akhirnya piagam mereka tidak berguna… Pfft…

Kenapa tidak berguna? Ya soalnya ada perang lagi. Manusia memang makhluk egois yang idiot, benar bukan?

Pada suatu malam di tahun 2070, gempa bumi hebat terjadi di seluruh dunia. Dalam hitungan jam, banyak daratan baru muncul dan menyatu dengan benua yang ada ada. Amerika, Afrika, Australia, Eropa dan Asia melebar karena menyatu dengan daratan-daratan itu.

Pada malam itu, tingkat siaga di seluruh dunia memasuki kode merah. Bangunan-bangunan besar dan megah dapat terlihat dari daratan-daratan baru itu. Ada juga berhamparan rumah-rumah kecil yang berbeda ukuran, dan juga pemukiman. Daratan itu memiliki penghuni. Paginya, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan besar-besaran datang dari daratan-daratan tidak dikenal itu dan parahnya, yang menyerang mereka kebanyakan bukan manusia!

Tapi bukan hantu, tenang saja.

Maksudku, yang menyerang malahan makhluk-makhluk yang dianggap mitos seperti naga dan Orc. Pemukiman diporak-porandakan, manusia banyak yang terbunuh. Padahal perang baru saja usai, tapi mereka akhirnya berperang sekali lagi, yang disebut dengan Perang 30 Tahun.

Diketahuilah setelahnya yang menyerang pertama kali adalah Kekaisaran Mutlak, sebuah pemerintahan absolut dari daratan-daratan tersebut, yang mengaku bukan berasal dari dunia yang mereka sedang tinggali sekarang.

Para peneliti modern masih mempermasalahkan, sebenarnya daratan para monster itu yang menyatu dengan benua-benua besar, atau manusia modern penghuni benua-benua besar… Yang menyatu dengan daratan-daratan tersebut?

Hingga suatu saat dikemukakan teori adanya Simpang Dimensi, hingga ditemukanlah, kalau para monster itu berasal dari dunia lain. Mengesampingkan siapa yang lompat dimensi, perang tetap terjadi karena ketidak sepahaman yang terjadi.

Pada tahun 2101, terjadi pembuatan piagam baru, Piagam Judas, yang isinya adalah kerukunan hidup bersama untuk semua makhluk. Yah… Walau sampai sekarang, walau perang usai, hanya mayoritas manusia lah yang mendapatkan peradaban, sedangkan para monster dan _demi-human_ , masih banyak yang tinggal di pedalaman dan bersembunyi dari manusia.

Simpelnya begini…

Tempat teknologi dan benua besar adalah Bumi.

Dan tempat para penyihir dan monster disebut _Erda-Orthe_.

Sekarang sudah tahun 2112. Perdamaian sudah lama berlangsung. Walau konflik yang berkecimpung di dalam dunia adalah konflik tentang diskriminasi sih… Bukan lagi perang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len! Saatnya pemeriksaan lagi! Kode Sinematik para siswa akan dipantau ulang!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Rin, sekarang aku ada di sekolah. Ketimbang sekolah, tempat ini lebih bisa disebut sebagai Akademi Pelatihan.

Aku berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan. Apa kalian berharap ruang kesehatan adalah ruangan membosankan dengan kasur-kasur kosong bergeletakan dan suasana bagai di rumah tak berpenghuni?

"Ah… Aku tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong dimana di kanan kirinya ada tabung atau kursi dengan para murid di sana. Mereka sedang menjalani pemindaian, pemeriksaan, dan peningkatan kekuatan.

Aku? Aku bukan akan menjalankan itu.

"Len, apa ada perubahan?" Tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya belum. Kau lihat Yuuma?" Ucapku kepada Rin.

"Ngeceng sama Aria paling." Ucap Rin cuek.

"Kok dia betah ya nempel sama cewek gak punya emosi kayak gitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Mungkin karena Yuuma juga tipe yang nggak suka bicara banyak?" Sahut Rin, aku tersenyum kecil.

Saat memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang juga memiliki tabung besar yang cukup untuk seorang manusia dewasa masuk di dalamnya, aku mendapati seorang guru manis duduk dengan jas lab yang cukup panjang dan kemeja kasual seorang guru di dalam jas itu… Tentu dengan rok mini ketat sebagai pelengkap.

"Len? Apa ada perubahan?" Tanya guru itu padaku.

"Belum. Ngomong-ngomong, Luka- _nee_ masih seksi kayak biasanya ya. Beneran nih gak mau terima ajakan Len buat pacaran?" Tanyaku dengan nada nakal.

"Kalau di sekolah…" Orang yang kupanggil Luka berdiri.

"… Panggil aku _Sensei_!"

PLETAK!

Tumpukan kertas dengan keras menampar kepalaku. Ouch… Itu sakit.

"Yeelah… Gitu aja marah." Ucapku konyol.

"Sudah! Kita lanjutkan lagi urusan kita! Len! Lepas bajumu!" Ucap Luke- _nee_ dengan nada tinggi.

"Ih… Luka- _nee_ , kalau mau yang begitu, gak di sini juga kali." Jawabku.

"Kau jawab lagi dan tanganmu patah." Balas Luka- _nee_.

"Ugh…"

.

.

.

Aku menyisakan celana dalamku dan masuk ke dalam tabung, beberapa kabel mulai menempel di tubuhku dan sebuah alat penyalur oksigen terpasang di hidungku. Tabung mulai terisi dengan sebuah cairan dan aku mengambang di dalamnya.

"Hmm… Ya…" Aku bisa mendengar samar suara Luka- _nee_ bergumam.

Melayang-layang di dalam cairan ini nyaman, kau seperti tidur dalam keadaan mengambang. Beneran deh. Kau tidak akan sadar berapa lama waktu berlalu selama kau memejamkan mata dalam cairan ini.

Suara 'tit tut' yang terus bersautan sudah terdengar akrab di telingaku. Luka- _nee_ masih menggerayangi mesin di tangannya dan menganalisa perkembanganku. Kenapa agak lama ya? Apa ada perkembangan tentang diriku?

Cairan mulai menyurut dan aku bisa merasakan telapak kakiku menapak di atas sebuah bidang lagi. Pintu tabung terbuka dan aku keluar dalam kepulan asap. Memakai bajuku, dan pergi ke arah Luka- _nee_ perlahan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kapasitas otakmu masih tetap luar biasa Len. Kau masih yang terpintar di akademi ini." Jawab Luka- _nee_.

"Tapi, itu tetap tidak menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa aku yang terlemah." Ucapku agak sedih.

" _Mana_ mu belum ada tanda-tanda akan keluar. Umumnya _mana_ adalah bagian dari jiwa seseorang, institut ini sudah lama menarik keluar potensi _mana_ orang-orang yang terkubur dalam jiwanya. Tapi ini masih saja hal aneh, _mana_ mu tetap tidak mau keluar sekeras apapun dipaksa, ini seakan kau tidak punya ruh atau jiwa…" Lanjut Luka- _nee_.

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku permisi kepada Luka- _nee_ dan keluar bersama Rin. Rin masih saja menepuk punggungku sambil berkata 'tidak apa-apa.'

"Aku tidak butuh dihibur juga sih." Ucapku.

"Tapi, kenapa ya bisa begitu?" Tanya Rin.

Aku menggeleng.

Oh, mungkin kalian bingung apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

 _Mana_ adalah komponen penting bagi seseorang dalam mengembangkan potensi dirinya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau super. Dengan kata lain, _mana_ dapat membuatmu mengendalikan elemen, atau sihir.

 _Erda-Orthe_ memiliki banyak penyihir murni, ketika Piagam Judas tercipta, para peneliti mulai meneliti dari mana asal sihir dan mereka mencapai kesimpulan.

Sihir adalah Sains, tapi merupakan Sains yang tidak memiliki bentuk di dunia ini. Sihir adalah bentuk yang bisa dinalar, bukan sesuatu yang supernatural, tapi masih memiliki komponen asing yang tidak teridentifikasi tabel periodik dalam kimia.

Komponen yang tidak teridentifikasi tersebut disebut _mana_ , sebuah energi jiwa yang digunakan dalam merealisasikan sihir. Jadi konsepnya, kau akan menggumpalkan _mana_ di suatu tempat, melakukan sebuah perhitangan sederhana di otakmu, mengumpulkan elemen alam, dan terjadilah sebuah sihir,

Dalam meralisasikan apa yang kau sebut sebagai sihir atau 'keajaiban', tergantung pada besarnya _mana_ yang kau kumpulkan dan seberapa rumitnya perhitungan yang kau lakukan.

Para penyihir dibagi menjadi dua garis besar.

 _Purebloods_ , yaitu mereka yang berasal langsung dari _Erda-Orthe_ atau memiliki darah keturunan dari sana. Dengan kata lain, mereka memiliki sirkuit _mana_ yang murni tanpa ada intervensi dari luar.

Sedangkan yang kedua, _Hybrids_ , adalah para penyihir 'cangkokan'. Kebanyakan berasal dari _Earth_ atau Bumi. Manusia-manusia yang ingin mempelajari sihir menggunakan sains untuk menarik keluar potensi _mana_ mereka dan mengadakan pelatihan sendiri dalam menggunakan sihir.

Para penyihir tidak hanya dapat mengeluarkan api atau air dari tangan mereka. Bagi yang sudah tingkatannya tinggi, mereka bisa terbang, memanipulasi magnet, mengangkat benda tanpa menyentuhnya, memiliki kekuatan fisik luar biasa, mengendalikan raga dan pikiran benda mati, bahkan sampai mengendalikan benda hidup.

Oleh karena itu, ada undang-undang bagi para penyihir, baik _Purebloods_ maupun _Hybrids_ memiliki batasan-batasan yang boleh dan tidak boleh mereka lakukan.

Para penyihir ini dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan, mulai dari E yang terendah dan terlemah sampai S yang tertinggi. Aku tahu beberapa penyihir tingkat S di dunia, termasuk sang Raja Iblis yang katanya mencapai tingkatan SS, Raja Iblis dari _Erda-Orthe_.

Pada saat itu, tentara gabungan dari Bumi dan _Erda-Orthe_ berhasil melenyapkan Raja Iblis dari _Erda-Orthe_ , dan itu terjadi pada tahun 2100, tahun akhir dari Perang 30 Tahun. Kematian Raja Iblis menjadi akhir dari perang, karena semua manusia mempercayai kalau penyebab perang besar tersebut adalah Raja Iblis yang mengendalikan pikiran orang-orang.

Diskriminasi tidak hanya terjadi di antara manusia dan _demi-human_ , tapi juga terjadi di antara _Purebloods_ dan _Hybrids_ , para _Purebloods_ lebih melihat tinggi sesama mereka dan merendahkan _Hybrids_ karena mereka adalah penyihir buatan. Sedangkan _Hybrids_ benci direndahkan dan balik mengatai _Purebloods_ adalah generasi kuno.

Yah… Dunia memang sudah tidak lembut seperti dulu. Sebenarnya… Aku menjelaskan ke siapa sih?

Ya sudahlah, terkadang bicara di dalam pikiran sendiri membantu mengingat informasi.

.

.

.

"Yuuma?"

Aku mencari Yuuma, orang yang sudah bersamaku sejak aku sadar di dunia ini 12 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu darimana aku atau siapa aku, aku menemukan diriku di sebuah panti asuhan saat itu, bersama dengan tiga anak lain, termasuk Yuuma, dan Yuuma lah... Dialah yang membawaku ke panti asuhan tersebut agar aku tidak mati dalam peperangan.

"Ada apa?"

Suara itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhku.

"Kemana saja kau? Kita harus mengadakan rapat tim! Kita akan dikirim ke salah satu negara dominion GBM! Kita tidak punya waktu!" Ucapku setengah kesal.

"Oke." Dia menjawab singkat.

Aku dan para penyihir lain di sekolah kan dalam sebuah wadah, organisasi yang menjadi wadah ini hanya tersedia di Jepang dan Inggris. Institut ini dibentuk atas alasan pengembangan para penyihir, jadi sekolah-sekolah ini hanya ada di Jepang dan Inggris.

Nama organisasi ini adalah B.L.A.D.E

 _Braves Legion of the Axiomatic Dusk in new-Earth_.

Kami pada dasarnya digunakan sebagai badan pengawas dunia, kami menyelesaikan konflik seantero dunia sebagai orang-orang yang diberkahi kemampuan dan ditampung karena kemampuan itu.

Kenapa aku menggunakan kata 'ditampung'?

Simpel saja, masih banyak penyihir yang berbuat kejahatan di luar sana, yang tidak ditampung oleh organisasi ini.

Tujuan kami sebenarnya simpel, kami ada demi kedamaian dunia.

Kami ada demi dunia yang baru.

Sekarang dunia memiliki rasio yang berbeda karena penggabungan daratan-daratan _Erda-Orthe_ dengan Bumi. 60 banding 40, daratan banding lautan. Daratan kini lebih luas daripada lautan. Oleh karena itulah, konflik jadi lebih tidak terkendali, dan kami ada untuk mengendalikan konflik tersebut.

Secara garis besar, seluruh penjuru dunia kini dibagi menjadi 5 daerah.

Yang pertama adalah daerah Kekaisaran, meliputi seluruh daratan dari _Erda-Orthe_. Mereka diibaratkan sebagai daerah khusus dan luas yang dipimpin oleh satu aristokrasi, yaitu Kerajaan Axiom dari _Erda-Orthe_.

Kedua, ada UGA, _Union of Great Asia,_ merupakan penggabungan dari negara-negara Asia, walau tidak semuanya, tapi mayoritas tergabung di sini. UGA adalah tempat kedua B.L.A.D.E bernaung disamping GBM.

Ketiga, NAF, _New Allied Forces_ , adalah merger dari benua Amerika dan Afrika. Mereka yang mengurus pengelolaan sumber daya alam dunia dan juga yang berkaitan dengannya. Jadi tidak heran kalau kebanyakan usaha yang berkecimpung dalam pengolahan bahan mentah berasal dari sana.

Keempat, SFN, _State of the Far North_ , penggabungan dari Russia dan negara pecahan Soviet, menjadi Uni Soviet yang baru yang lebih dikenal dengan nama SFN. Pusat dari perkembangan tekonolgi modern dan juga pelatihan tentara bersenjata non sihir.

Dan yang kelima, pusat dari dunia saat ini, dan juga pusat dari B.L.A.D.E adalah GBM, _Great Britain Monarchic_ , merupakan kumpulan dari negara-negara persemakmuran Inggris dan Inggris itu sendiri. Dipimpin oleh Pputokrasi dari keluarga Stanfield. Keluarga yang amat sangat kaya raya, mungkin sepertiga dari kekayaan dunia adalah milik mereka. Hampir semua negara di Eropa bergabung dengan GBM, kecuali Jerman, Jerman ada di pihak SFN.

Sekarang kami akan dikirim ke salah satu negara GBM, jadi kami tidak boleh bersantai!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Len! Kau lama!" Neru berteriak padaku dengan nada marah saat aku sampai di ruangan rapat dengan Yuuma.

"…" Aria terdiam.

"Len, kau sudah temukan Yuuma?" Yang ini Rin, dia bertanya padaku.

"Ayo kita hancurkan semuanya!" Leon menantang.

"Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil deh…" Sahut Dell.

"Aku ingin roti." Yang ini Teto.

"Berisik ah! Bisa diam nggak sih?! Kalian menghancurkan perhitunganku!" Teriak Ryuto.

"Yuki cinta Kiyoteru!" Ucap Yuki dengan cukup absurd...

"Eh? Hehehehe…" Kiyoteru tertawa perlahan.

"Anu… Bisa tidak kita mulai rapatnya?" Miku dengan malu-malu mencoba melerai kebisingan yang terjadi.

Kami ada 13 orang, termasuk aku dan Yuuma. Kami adalah tim _Epsilon_ , tim yang bertugas dalam masalah sipil luar negeri. Masih banyak tim lain selain kami yang juga berkecimpung di badan statistik, pangan dan pengungsian, rehabilitasi, atau pengintaian dan lain sebagainya. Saking banyaknya, aku tidak ingin menyebutkannya satu persatu.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang tidak pernah datang dalam rapat, bukan hanya dalam rapat, tapi juga dalam segala misi yang pernah kami jalani. Namanya adalah Kite Baron Stanfield _,_ salah satu dari penerus keluarga Stanfield… Kami memanggilnya dengan nama Kaito. Dia datang pada saat pertama kami berkumpul, mengucapkan salam dan pergi setelahnya, sepertinya dia sangat sibuk sebagai anggota keluarga Stanfield. Kami semua memakluminya, kecuali Neru, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh tentang sesuatu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Perancis mendapatkan serangan udara pada tanggal 30 september 2112. Serangan yang bisa diidentifikasi adalah beberapa rudal balistik SF-A112 model terbaru yang berhasil diledakkan paksa di udara oleh para penyihir di sana." Ucap Miku.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang kemungkinan melakukannya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kemungkinan negara dari SFN, Soviet baru memiliki segudang bom nuklir yang bisa diluncurkan kapan saja. Laporang Kremlin bahkan mulai dikembangkan lagi di sana." Ucap Teto.

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan." Sahut Dell.

"Dell benar, apa kita tidak memiliki bukti lain?" Tanyaku lagi. Semua akan lebih mudah jika Kaito di sini, pengetahuannya tentang dunia yang sangat luas dapat membantu...

"Pada malam kejadian ada seekor naga Adamantite yang terbang di langit Paris." Ucap Rin setelah mengidentifikasi data sekali lagi.

"Kelas Adamantite ya? Jarang juga spesies langka seperti itu bisa terbang berkeliaran di tengah keramaian." Ucap Leon.

"Memang jarang, ini bukan hal yang biasa." Ucapku.

"Hanya ada beberapa naga kelas Adamantite yang tersisa sekarang, mungkin tidak sampai 70 di seluruh dunia. Dan lagi, waktu kembang biak mereka sangat lama, sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka di lindungi oleh beberapa negara besar." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Oleh karena itu, aneh jika ada seekor yang bebas berterbangan." Ucap Leon lagi.

"Apa mungkin ada penunggangnya?" Tanya Aria.

"Tapi siapa yang mampu menjinakan naga sekelas itu?" Tanya Yuki.

"Paling tidak penyihir level A… Atau mungkin ada _demi-human_ sekelas Elf atau Dark Elf yang menungganginya." Sahutku.

"Kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan peluncuran rudal tersebut." Ucap Ryuto tiba-tiba.

"Coba lihat ini." Lanjutnya.

Di hologram, ada beberapa foto rudal yang belum meledak yang menunjukan sebuah lambing organisasi di sisi rudal tersebut. Lambangnya buram, tapi tetap saja masih agak terlihat dan memungkinkan untuk diidentifikasi. Lambang tersebut sangat tidak asing, tapi terlalu tidak mungkin jika dikaitkan dengan peristiwa ini.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Teto.

" _Holy Knight of World_. Apa mereka benar-benar berhubungan?" Ucapku tidak percaya.

 _Holy Knight of World,_ organisasi yang dibentuk oleh keluarga Stanfield untuk melindungi mereka dari ancaman luar. Semua anggotanya adalah _Hybrids_ , dan rata-rata memiliki tingkatan A… Dengan dua orang penyihir tingkat S, salah satunya adalah pemimpin mereka. Reiss Balakovic, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Rei.

"Apa ada kemungkinan Inggris yang meluncurkan rudal tersebut? Tapi kenapa kepada negara persemakmuran mereka sendiri?" Tanya Yuki.

"Bukan, kemungkinan ada pergerakan bawah tanah. Tapi kita tidak tahu juga, usulan tentang keterlibatan salah satu negara di SFN juga masih ditampung, jadi kita tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan terlebih dahulu. Kita akan pergi ke Perancis esok hari, jadi bersiaplah. Rapat selesai, kalian boleh pergi."

Semua orang memberikan hormat kepadaku dan pergi, kecuali Yuuma.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Ada… Kenapa semua masalah ini mengarah ke Rei?"

Dan petualangan kami dimulai sekarang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Yet, soon, those hands will hold something… A presence…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai~

Kalau ada kata yang kalian gak ngerti, bisa ditanya kok ^^

Ceritanya berat ya? Kayaknya iya deh, baru chapter satu udah mau mulai konflik aja. Saya gak bisa jamin berapa chapter fict ini, lihat dulu sih, mungkin akan panjang kalan R&R nya panjang? #PLAK

Mood, sesuai mood deh #PLAK

Alurnya cepet? Jangan salah sangka, kalau saya muter-muter di penjelasan aja, nanti petualangannya gak jalan-jalan lagi... Makanya chapter ini saya persingkat biar chapter depan bisa lebih seru~ XD

Konflik utamanya masih lama, ini masih perjalanan Len dkk mengelilingi dunia untuk menutupi kejahatan dan membuat Len sadar akan kebenaran tentang siapa dirinya. Jadi silahkan ditunggu kalau berkenan~

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 30 Years War

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Kemarin, katanya kurang foreshadow ya? Saya ngaku, emang. Kebiasaan saya buat chapter satu itu pasti kurang menarik… T^T

Coba liat chapter ini aja ya. Entah gimana kedepannya, tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya semenarik mungkin.

Oh iya, apa kabarnya yang UTS? Udah selesai? (saya gak UTS, jadi gak ngerasain UTS #PLAK)

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

 _"'Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Perang.

Perang hanyalah membawa kesedihan.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Tidak ada tawa dalam perang.

Hanya ada potongan tubuh tanpa identitas, serta mayat-mayat yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Hanya ada keputus asaan dari para prajurit, mereka dipaksa bertarung satu sama lain hanya demi kebanggaan politik. Hanya ada kematian, tidak ada kehidupan baru yang terlahir dari perang, tidak ada satupun.

Itulah perang.

Bumi mengalami dua perang besar sebelum tahun 2040, Perang Dunia I dan Perang Dunia II. Pada tahun 2040 setelah masehi, Perang Dunia III terjadi, membanjiri dunia dengan darah dan air mata. Keringat yang terbuang sia-sia, tiada harapan, tiada senyuman.

Orang-orang berlarian putus asa, mereka tidak berani berharap akan sesuatu. Saat mereka berharap dan berdoa, saat itu pula harapan mereka sirna. Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyesal, tidak ada orang yang tidak takut. Semuanya meratapi nasib mereka masing-masing, takdir mereka masing-masing… Kenapa mereka harus terjebak dalam perang di antara sesama manusia. Apa salah mereka? Apa Tuhan sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari mereka? Apakah tidak ada lagi keajaiban yang mungkin muncul di hadapan mata mereka?

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipermasalahkan adalah hal yang konyol. Manusia saling meninggikan egoism mereka masing-masing, mereka sama-sama menginginkan sumber daya alam, memonopolinya dan menghabiskannya. SDA di bumi itu terbatas, dan selalu dipakai tanpa henti, ketika terjadi kelangkaan, orang-orang akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi karena itulah, semuanya hancur. Tubuh manusia tidak memiliki harga, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dibayar oleh orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi sebagai prajurit, lalu berperang tanpa harga diri dan mati dalam penyesalan abadi. Seharusnya tubuh orang-orang seperti itu membusuk saja di tanah, seharusnya… Tubuh mereka yang membeli tubuh manusia dengan harga murah, seharusnya tubuh orang-orang itulah yang mati dan membusuk di tanah.

Wanita dan anak kecil terpaksa harus menikmati neraka dalam berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Kalian harus terbiasa dengan suara senapan, suara teriakan orang-orang yang menembakan peluru timah panas kepada orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak mereka benci.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan perang jika hanya membawa kehancuran.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Pada tahun 2068, PBB membuat piagam peradamaian, menandakan perang sudah usai dan dibukalah pintu menuju hari esok tanpa diskriminasi dan penuh kedamaian.

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain.

Suatu malam, tanah berguncang dengan hebat, banyak bangunan-bangunan seperti yang ada di zaman megalitik bermunculan, bahkan kastil-kastil megah mulai terlihat dengan mata telanjang pada kegelapan malam.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia.

Paginya, bangsa-bangsa yang aneh muncul dari dataran baru yang menyebabkan gempa pada malam sebelumnya, makhluk-makhluk aneh itu menyerang pemukiman warga dan juga sekitarnya dengan anarkis.

Horror memang, mengingat yang menyerang mereka bukanlah manusia, melainkan makhluk-makhluk aneh dengan wajah babi, perut buncit atau tubuh abnormal berukulan kecil bahkan raksasa. Mereka semua mengenakan sebuah kalung, kalung budak dengan rantai yang bertuliskan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti orang-orang saat itu. Sebuah bahasa dari dunia lain.

Sebuah pesan.

Kalau sebuah dunia baru sedang menghampiri mereka dan memulai invasinya.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Axiom, itulah nama pemimpin mutlak yang memimpin sebagian besar dari daerah-daerah baru itu, yang kemudian dijuluki dengan sebutan _Erda-Orthe_. Dunia yang berasal dari simpang dimensi yang berbeda, yang setelah diteliti adalah sebuah dunia mimik dari bumi yang ditinggali para manusia modern.

Kerajaan ternyata lebih kejam dari yang para manusia modern kira, mereka lebih keji dari cerita-cerita kerajaan lama yang ada dalam sejarah manusia modern, seperti kerajaan di Inggris atau Perancis.

Kerajaan Axiom tidak akan sungkan menguliti pencuri buah, mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali dalam memenggal kepala seorang pencuri pasar. Kerajaan Axiom memerintah banyak tempat, bahkan yang berisi ras-ras setengah manusia atau _demi-human_ , seperti _orc, goblin, dwarf,_ atau _elf_ dan menggunakan mereka semua untuk perang melawan pasukan Bumi. Bumi vs _Erda-Orthe_ , hal tentang perebutan kekuasaan dan membuktikan siapa yang paling benar, sebuah cangkokan doktrin yang menyebabkan perang yang baru, Perang 30 Tahun.

Kerajaan Axiom masih menggunakan sistem bangsawan, jadi dimana ada bangsawan, disana pasti ada pelayan… Atau lebih umum disebut budak.

Para budak memakai sebuah kalung besi yang terhubung dengan sebuah rantai, mereka diseret kesana-kemari, mereka dianggap barang, mereka bukan makhluk hidup… Mereka lebih rendah dari kecoak yang bisa kau injak tanpa pikir panjang.

Dimanapun manusia berada, disanalah keegoisan terletak. Baik Bumi ataupun _Erda-Orthe_ memiliki kesamaan, hukum rimba dimana yang terkuatlah yang menang masih saja berlaku, itulah persamaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama memiliki orang-orang yang beranggapan kalau segala sesuatu bisa dibeli dengan uang, orang-orang sampah yang mengatakan kalau orang yang lemah adalah peliharaannya yang kuat.

Bumi, dengan pembelian tentara.

 _Erda-Orthe_ , dengan pembelian budak dan pemaksaan perang terhadap ras setengah manusia.

Kebodohan ini terus berlanjut selama 30 tahun, seperti namanya, Perang 30 tahun. Dan disanalah, di dalam perang itulah, para anak-anak kecil bertahan hidup, dan pada tahun 2094, dua orang anak kecil terlahir dalam ketakutan masal tersebut... Seorang perempuan bernama Rin dan seorang laki-laki bernama Len.

Rin adalah seorang perempuan yang ditakuti saat kelahirannya, kelahirannya membawa kematian pada seratus orang yang menonton proses kelahirannya. Sebuah ledakan aura yang tidak dikenal pada saat itu (yang sekarang dikenal sebagai _mana_ ) dengan instan membunuh seluruh orang termasuk kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Dia lahir di salah satu benua di Bumi, bayinya menangis dalam tumpukan mayat, berjam-jam tanpa penanganan lanjut… Dia akan mati, seharusnya… Tapi sekelompok orang membawanya, sekelompok orang berbaju zirah membawanya dalam kesunyian. Dia diasuh hingga dewasa oleh orang-orang yang membawanya…

Len, dia lahir di salah satu tempat di _Erda-Orthe,_ tepatnya tanah yang disebut Teritori Neraka, di sebuah dataran dimana penduduknya adalah mayoritas Iblis, ras setengah manusia yang dianggap paling menakutkan dan paling kuat. Len lahir dari rahim seorang manusia walau dia lahir di tempat seperti itu, ibu Len adalah seorang manusia… Dia lahir dalam pengasuhan dan kasih sayang yang cukup dari orang tuanya. Tapi saat dia berumur 6 tahun, semuanya hancur, orang tuanya dibunuh di hadapannya sendiri. Dia kabur dengan seseorang, orang itu adalah Yuuma, mereka kabur dari Teritori Neraka dan pergi ke salah satu benua besar dari Bumi. Berlari dari kejaran tentara yang marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, para tentara gila yang telah dibutakan sugesti dan idealisme yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Perang tersebut tidaklah seimbang seperti yang kalian kira, tentu saja, para tentara modern dengan senjata api dan senjata pemusnah masal sering kali memenangkan perang dan membuat pasukan kerajaan tunggang langgang.

Tapi sebesar apapun kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan, para tentara modern tidak bisa menjatuhkan _Erda-Orthe_. Ini semua karena keberadaan para penyihir, penyihir adalah sebuah pasukan khusus yang tidak dimiliki manusia Bumi, sering kali fenomena-fenomena tidak masuk akal yang dibuat oleh para penyihir menyerang para tentara Bumi pada saat perang dengan _Erda-Orthe._ Ombak besar, sapuan api, angin puyuh, bahkan sampai retakan tanah yang tidak natural bisa didapatkan dalam perang melawan penyihir.

Lantas, jika memang _Erda-Orthe_ memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, kenapa mereka tidak kunjung menang dan mengkahiri perang?

Di satu sisi, keduanya mungkin terlihat sama-sama kuat. Tapi, di sisi lain, perang ini hanya terlihat seperti pembantaian masal.

Para tentara setengah manusia dikerahkan untuk menghemat penggunaan penyihir dalam perang, kerajaan _Erda-Orthe_ ingin menyimpan aset perang mereka sebisa mungkin. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah pembantaian, tidak lebih.

Tentara kuat yang terlihat seperti raksasa dan penunggang naga bisa dikalahkan dalam satu serangan menggunakan penembakan mesiu yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh para pasukan dari Bumi. _Erda-Orthe_ juga memiliki teknologi yang menggunakan mesiu, tapi teknologi mereka hanyalah mainan jika dibandingkan dengan teknologi tentara Bumi.

Ratusan, ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan tentara setengah manusia bergeletakan di tanah kosong bekas perang, ratusan mayat terus bertambah setiap harinya.

Strategi kerajaan untuk menyimpan aset vital mereka hanyalah pemikiran yang sia-sia. Ketika perang dilakukan dengan menurunkan para penyihir, sekuat apapun para penyihir dan sekeras apapun pelindung yang mereka gunakan, mereka yang perseorangan tidak akan bisa terus-terusan menangani gempuran peluru, sehingga perang sering berakhir dengan mundurnya para penyihir dan pemborosan amunisi para tentara Bumi.

Pada perang 30 tahun, diskriminasi baru terjadi antara para manusia dan setengah-manusia. Pada masa itu, para setengah-manusia lah yang tidak memiliki harga untuk hidup. Mereka hanyalah boneka umpan, dibiarkan perang, dan mati dengan cepat bagaikan menepuk keras sebuah sarang semut yang dalam keadaan terhuni penuh.

Perang bodoh itu berlanjut dan akhirnya terhenti karena menemukan sebuah titik buntu. Perang yang terjadi tidak akan mungkin selesai jika tidak diadakan arbitrase. Keduanya sama-sama kuat, ini hanya akan jadi perang seumur hidup.

Saat itulah, Piagam Judas terbentuk dan pertukaran budaya kedua dunia mulai terjadi… Baik pemerataan teknologi dari Bumi ke _Erda-Orthe_ atau penelitian tentang para penyihir _Erda-Orthe_ oleh pihak bumi.

Begitulah perang berakhir, dengan tetap menyisakan bekas-bekas kebencian, baik antara manusia dan manusia, atau diantara umat manusia dan setengah-manusia. Sebagian besar umat setengah-manusia ada dibawah kendali Kerajaan Axiom, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang memberontak dan mengasingkan diri ke dalam hutan-hutan yang luas, dan menjadikan hutan-hutan tersebut disebut _Black Forest_.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Kabur! Pergi! Bawa dia pergi dari sini!"_

" _Papa! Papa! TIDAK!"_

" _Yuuma! Bawa dia pergi dari sini! Aku percaya padamu sebagai seorang teman…"_

" _Rinto…"_

" _Pergi Yuuma! Bawa dia pergi dari sini! Jangan biarkan Len mati di tangan orang-orang ini! Beri dia kehidupan! Biarkan dia merasakan dunia!"_

"UOO!" Aku terbangun dari kasur dengan penu keringat, apa aku bermimpi? Mimpi buruk?

Mimpi itu lagi? Tapi… Mimpi itu? Kapan mimpi itu terjadi? Kenapa aku selalu memimpikan hal itu?

Pagi ini, aku terbangun di kamarku. Weker berbunyi dengan keras dan cahaya masuk dari jendela yang tidak tertutupi apapun, kacanya tidak tertutup benda lain sehingga cahaya tidak terhalang masuk ke kamar.

Cahaya matahari membanjiri tubuhku, setelah ini aku harus bersiap. Aku dan para _Epsilon_ harus berangkat ke Perancis. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan lagi, Luka- _nee_ memanggilku untuk kembali lagi ke lab ketika pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke Perancis, sebuah pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum aku menjalankan sebuah misi yang terlihat panjang untuk diselesaikan.

Luka- _nee_ , tentu saja sudah berangkat duluan ke lab. Sebagai seorang pengajar dan peneliti, tugas yang dia kerjakan tidak akan pernah habis… Ya ampun.

Menuruni tangga dibangunan tua ini, aku terus mendengar derit kayu yang akan muncul ketika aku menginjak kayu yang sudah reot tersebut. Rumah ini termasuk sangat tua, wajar saja karena ini panti asuhan. Untuk abad ke 22, rumah ini sangat tua dan bobrok, walau isinya adalah peralatan modern, tetap saja material pembangun rumah masihlah kayu, batu dan semen. Sedangkan di sisi lain, sudah banyak bangunan yang dibangun dengan campuran alloy dan juga struktur anti gempa. Bangunan ini terlihat seperti rumah antik yang berisi hantu saja…

"Len! Sarapan!"

Suara Rin sangat khas di telingaku saat aku mendengarnya, wajar, karena hanya dia yang pasti meneriakan "Saatnya makan!" selain Luka- _nee_. Hanya Rin dan Luka- _nee_ yang mampu memasak dengan benar di panti asuhan ini. Aria pasti membuat makanan yang sebelas duabelas dengan racun, dan Yuuma pasti akan menghancurkan alat memasak. Aku? Aku sadar akan kemampuanku sendiri, jadi aku lebih baik menyerah untuk memasak ketika dimakan oleh banyak orang, jika yang dimasak makanan instan, aku akan dengan senang hati memasaknya.

Yuuma memberikan sebuah salam dengan anggukan, sedangkan Aria sudah menyantap makanannya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Len, apa kau akan langsung berangkat ke lab?" Tanya Rin sambil melipat sebuah _apron_ di lekukan tangannya.

Aku mengangguk sambil memakan nasiku.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan administrasi." Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?" Jawabku setelah mengunyah makananku.

"Kita harus naik kapal pesiar." Ucap Yuuma.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Di ruangan rapat, semuanya berkumpul untuk instruksi terakhir dari pemimpin tim sebelum persiapan berangkat ke Perancis, seharusnya sih begitu… Tapi…

"Kenapa kita tidak naik pesawat?!" Neru berteriak.

"Akan memakan waktu lama jika melakukan perjalanan dengan kapal, apa sih yang dipikirkan atasan?" Ucap Leon menyahuti Neru.

Aku terdiam sambil memijat dahiku, sial… Masalah seperti ini akan sulit selesainya jika sudah terjadi...

"Jadi begini…"

"Begini apanya?! Jangan mengelak!" Neru langsung memotong perkataanku, dasar cewek sialan.

"Dengar!" Ucapku lagi.

"Apanya yang harus didengar?! Aku tidak terima alasan!"

"Bisa tidak kau diam sebentar?!"

"Kau yang diam!" Balas Neru lagi.

Dasar bocah ingusan!

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak terima alasan!"

"Aku pemimpin timnya!"

"Ya, tapi jika saat itu aku tidak memilihmu jadi ketua tim, kau tidak akan terpilih!"

"Itu ya itu, ini ya ini! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kau yang mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membicarakan posisi ketua tim!"

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala!" Neru terus membalas perkataanku.

Kalau Neru sudah kesal, beginilah jadinya… Semuanya akan sulit dikendalikan. Parahnya lagi, orang-orang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Neru kalau Neru sudah marah… Bahkan Yuuma juga diam di pojokan… Kalian… Bantu sedikit bisa tidak sih?!

Saat aku ingin berteriak lagi, pintu rungan terbuka dengan bunyi *piip* yang cukup kencang. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang masuk, badannya terbungkus pakaian yang cukup rapi, pakaian seorang peneliti lengkap dengan rok mini, sebuah _knee socks,_ ditambah jas lab yang panjangnya semata kaki.

Dia masuk dengan sunyi, seketika seluruh kebisingan langsung berhenti. Orang itu menghampiri Neru yang berwajah masam dan mengeplak kepalanya dengan tumpukan dokumen yang cukup tebal.

BUKK!

"Apakah kalian selalu berkelahi? Memangnya kalian anak kecil?" Ucap orang itu.

"Neru yang mulai." Ucapku membela diri.

Neru memberikan tatapan membunuh padaku, biarkan saja, yang penting dia bisa diam.

"Padahal aku hanya lewat, tapi kebisingan dari ruangan ini tetap tidak bisa ditolerir walau ruangan kalian jauh dari ruangan yang berisi kegiatan vital di akademi ini. Apalagi kalian mempermasalahkan cara perjalanan kalian ke Perancis? Dan parahnya, kenapa aku yang harus terus mengurus kalian jika kalian berkelahi? Memangnya aku pengasuh kalian apa?" Ucap orang itu lagi.

Orang itu adalah Lily, dia adalah guru yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kami kerjakan. Dia juga yang mengurus sebagian administrai kepergian kami.

"Biar aku jelaskan dasar kepala batu. Dengarkan perkataan gurumu ini baik-baik dan camkan dengan erat." Ucap Lily kepada Neru.

"Kita tidak bisa memberikan kalian tumpangan lain selain kapal pesiar, melewati jalur darat akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama, dan seluruh pesawat penumpang supersonic milik pemerintah digunakan dalam perjalanan lain yang lebih penting. Aku tidak akan mengajukan kalian untuk menaiki penerbangan komersial karena operasi kalian seluruhnya dibiayai oleh uang pajak. Apa kata atasan nanti kalau aku menghambur-hamburkan uang pajak tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apa kalian tidak mengerti beban menjadi seorang guru yang diakhir umur kepala duanya masih harus mengurus segalanya sendiri mulai dari pekerjaan sampai urusan pribadi? Apa kalian tahu bebanku karena tidak memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi, hah?! Oleh karena itu, jangan bebani kepalaku dengan kebisingan kalian dan protes kalian tentang kendaraan yang akan kalian pakai untuk pergi ke Perancis!"

BAM!

Dia menepuk dokumennya yang banyak itu ke meja dan pergi dari ruangan ini tanpa berkata apapun. Neru bahkan langsung terdiam karena perkataan tersebut.

Yah, itu juga salah satu sisi tidak sempurna dari Lily, guru pembimbing kami. Se seksi apapun tubuhnya dan semenarik apapun penampilannya, dia tetap belum pernah, belum pernah walaupun sekali, mengalami yang namanya pacaran. Dengan kata lain dia _single_ , karena sifatnya yang kelewat keras tersebut. Yah… Bilang aja galak…

.

.

.

"Luka- _nee_! Ini aku!"

Aku menekan tombol _intercom_ di pintu sambil melihat ke arah kamera di atas daun pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalam lab tempat Luka- _nee_ bekerja.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada perubahan?" Tanya Luka- _nee_.

"Tidak ada perubahan apapun." Jawabku.

Luka- _nee_ hanya manggut-manggut.

"Coba kita lakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu."

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam tabung yang biasa aku masuki. Rasanya sejuk dan nyaman seperti biasa. Suara *piip* terus berulang-ulang di kepalaku, dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke tubuhku mengeluarkan tegangan-tegangan kecil.

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, aku sudah keluar dari tabung itu lagi.

"Tetap saja, ini aneh walau berapa kalipun aku memeriksamu, keanehan ini tetap mengganjal di pikiranku."

Luka- _nee_ bergumam.

"Otakmu sangat cemerlang, tidak mungkin kemampuan seperti ini ada padamu tanpa pelengkap, maksudku pelengkap adalah kemampuan untuk menggunakan kehebatan pengolahan otakmu. Kau bisa jadi seorang penyihir tingkat A dalam sekejap dengan kemampuan perhitunganmu, tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tidak bisa menemukan titik dari sirkuit _mana_ mu. Semua orang memiliki _mana_ begitupula dengan dirimu, tapi yang aneh, aku tidak bisa menarik sumber _mana_ mu untuk bisa digunakan ke permukaan dan membuatmu dapat merealisasikan sihir. Entah kenapa, kau malah terlihat seperti tidak memiliki _mana_ , dan itu mustahil bagi seseorang yang hidup."

Aku hanya bisa bergumam "hmm.." dan memakai pakaianku kembali. Aku melihat diagram tubuhku di layar tablet Luka _-nee_ , semuanya berwarna merah dan jingga dengan gradasi kuning, hanya panas tubuhku yang terlacak disana.

Seharusnya ada sebuah sirkuit atau sebuah garis arus yang berwarna biru di tubuh manusia, itu adalah sirkuti _mana_ , sirkuit _mana_ adalah sebuah bentuk lain dari jiwa seseorang, energi kehidupan yang bentuknya berbeda di tiap-tiap orang, intinya bentuk sirkuit _mana_ berbeda di tubuh tiap orang. Tanpanya, kau bisa dengan mudah pingsan bahkan mati.

Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa jadi begini, tapi semenjak aku mengalami pemeriksaan, sudah tidak ada sirkuit yang terlacak di tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya menggunakan sihir.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sihir.

Di dunia, seorang penyihir tidak ditentukan hebat atau tidaknya berdasarkan banyaknya persediaan _mana_ yang mengalir pada sirkuit _mana_ mereka. Tapi pada seberapa hebat otakmu mampu menggunakan perhitungan dalam merealisasikan sihir. Ada orang yang memiliki _mana_ banyak tapi hanya bisa menciptakan api, di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang bisa menciptakan gempa hanya dengan sedikit _mana_.

Kapasitas otak adalah penentumu dalam menjadi seorang penyihir tingkat tinggi.

Sudah aku katakan bukan? Penyihir adalah manifestasi sains asing di dalam tubuh manusia, sihir diciptakan melalui pengumpulan _mana_ pada suatu titik, menciptakan sebuah perhitungan dan permainan logika di otakmu tentang bagaimana _mana_ tersebut akan berbentuk nantinya lalu mengeluarkan bentuk konkrit dari _mana_ itu sendiri sebagai sebuah sihir.

Atas itulah, para peneliti menyimpulkan sihir adalah sains yang tidak memiliki bentuk di dunia ini karena tidak memiliki rumus baku yang bisa ditulis di atas kertas. Dalam menciptakan sihir, kau tidak memakai rumus fisika atau kimia, tapi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks… Penggabungan dari rumus-rumus tersebut yang membentuk sebuah rumus baru yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam sebuah kalimat di dunia ini. Sebuah _dark matter_ dalam bentuk perhitungan yang hanya bisa diolah dalam otak dengan beberapa bantuan tertentu.

Umumnya, otak manusia hanya akan menerima input yang dimengerti oleh otak tersebut, dengan kata lain, dimengerti oleh individu secara keseluruhan. Tapi perhitungan dalam sihir berbeda, walau kau menggunakan perhitungan rumus dan logika yang asing dan tidak dikenal, tapi otakmu akan menggunakan kemampuan 'mengimajinasikan' dan 'mengumpamakan' rumus-rumus tersebut menjadi variabel atau sesuatu yang sudah dikenal luas sehingga perhitungan tersebut akan tercipta sebagai unsur lain yang dipahami oleh otak.

Sebagai contoh, kau memasukkan sebuah kata, misalkan 'Euler' yang tidak dimengerti otakmu, prosesnya akan diubah oleh otakmu menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti dengan bantuan _mana_ , itulah salah satu fungsi _mana_ dalam pembuatan sihir. Dengan _mana_ , memungkinkan dirimu untuk mengubah kata 'Euler' yang belum kau mengerti menjadi 'Sama dengan nol' yang lebih mudah dimengerti.

'Euler' dan 'Sama dengan nol' memiliki hubungan, sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai sebuah perumpamaan. Kalian tahu Identitas Euler? Terdengar asing bukan? Itu adalah sebuah fungsi dasar yang menjadikan semuanya menjadi '0', sebuah rumus "E pangkat _i_ dan _phi_ ditambah 1 sama dengan nol". Dengan basis 'E' sebagai logaritma natural, _phi_ sebagai rasio luas dan keliling lingkaran dan _i_ sebagai bilangan imajiner, 1 dan 0.

Dengan _mana_ , kalian bisa mengubah kata 'Euler' yang tidak bisa kalian olah, menjadi 'Sama dengan nol' yang lebih mudah kalian mengerti.

Mudah bukan?

Tidak?

Ah, sudahlah.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir, kenapa aku bisa masuk akademi yang menyimpan para penyihir?

Entah, tiba-tiba ketika aku berumur 13 tahun, aku mulai ditampung oleh akademi ini dan organisasi B.L.A.D.E.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa organisasi ini ingin menampungku yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir. Dan anehnya, aku malah menjadi salah satu murid yang mendapatkan kekuasaan dan cukup berpengaruh dalam elit akademi, mungkin kalian bisa bilang aku setingkat dengan ketua OSIS.

Aku hanya pernah mendengar rumor dari percakapan para guru, kalau aku memiliki suatu potensi dalam menjadi seorang penyihir yang hebat sehingga para guru berusaha meneliti diriku dan membebaskan aliran sirkuit _mana_ ku.

Tapi, sepertinya semua itu sia-sia.

.

.

.

Sekarang, kami semua sudah ada di sebuah pelabuhan. Walau ini abad ke-22, masih ada beberapa kendaraan lama yang dimodifikasi untuk mengikuti perkembangan zaman, salah satunya adalah kapal pesiar ini.

Kapal pesiar ini bukan lagi kapal yang berjalan lagi dengan uap atau mesin berbahan bakar minyak, tapi kapal zaman sekarang sudah berjalan menggunakan generator ion. Sebuah penemuan yang membuat sebuah kendaraan berjalan dengan unsur ramah lingkungan.

Generator ini akan berfungsi untuk menciptakan gesekan sederhana di udara dan membuat ion yang tersebar di udara menyatu dengan kawat-kawat di generator, seperti prinsip saat kau menggesekan plastik ke wol. Tapi bedanya, gesekan ini terjadi di udara dengan udara, membuat ion tersebar rata dan menyalurkannya dengan sebuah alat khusus ke kumparan kawat-kawat besar, menciptakan listrik dinamis yang berjalan menggerakan mesin terus menerus tanpa kehabisan tenaga.

Alat tersebut hanya memerlukan satu kali pengisian tenaga secara langsung, yaitu saat pertama kali dinyalakan setelah baru selesai diproduksi, untuk membuat mesin bergerak. Seterusnya mesin tersebut akan bekerja seperti panel surya, dan tidak memerlukan pasokan listrik lagi dari luar karena terus menarik ion dan menyimpannya ketika mati.

Dan lagi, prinsip kapal ini mengambang tidak lagi menggunakan baja ringan, baja pelapisnya adalah baja berat seperti kapal selam. Kapal pesiar sekarang mengambang menggunakan prinsip yang sama dengan kapal selam sehingga bagian yang tenggelam lebih besar volumenya ketimbang dulu. Hal ini diperlukan untuk menahan serangan dari luar dan menaikan kemungkinan keselamatan dalam sebuah penyerangan di tengah laut.

Emisi pembuangan dari mesin generator ion ini berupa aliran gelombang elektromagnetik lemah, jadi tidak berhaya bagi manusia.

"Len! Kita akan berangkat!" Rin berteriak dari atas kapal.

Aku berjalan dengan berat ke arah kapal. Aku akan pergi ke Perancis, tapi ada sebuah prosedur yang mengharuskan kami berhenti dulu di Inggris dan bertemu dengan kepala _Holy Knight of World_ , Reiss Balakovic.

Rei, kita akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

Di satu sisi, Reiss Balakovic, atau Rei sedang tunduk di depan seseorang yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Sambut mereka dengan baik."

Saat mendengar suara itu, Rei langsung mengangguk dan berdiri sambil memberikan hormat sebelum pergi.

Suara baju zirahnya menggema di lorong yang cukup lebar, dia bergumam…

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kawan lama… Sudah berapa banyak sisi dunia yang kau selamatkan sekarang?"

Dan Rei berjalan dalam sunyi hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _A sharp distinction between the past and today."_

" _That was how we describe world nowadays."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter ini selesai~

Mungkin chapter dua ini lebih seperti penjelas dari chapter satu kemarin dan beberapa informasi tambahan sebelum Len dkk. berangkat, saya berjanji minggu depan akan ada actionnya, jadi tunggu aja ya!

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrath

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo!

Gimana kabar kalian?

Baik?

Saya mau cing cong sedikit, fict ini mungkin terlihat datar, tidak menarik dan terabaikan. Tapi, kalian ingat kan apa genre utama fict ini? Sci-Fi dan Tragedy, kenapa saya berani masang Tragedy? Karena di fict ini akan benar-benar tragis, tragis di sini adalah tentang pengembangan cerita nanti, saya ingin membuat cerita ini se-'desperate' mungkin. Saya sendiri sudah mendiskusikan banyak hal dengan teman-teman saya mengenai plot dan perkembangan cerita ini serta ending yang sudah saya buat duluan… Dan reaksi mereka, kebanyakan merasa kalau cerita ini terlalu menakutkan dan bahkan bisa membawa kebencian bagi pembaca awam. (Tentu kebencian tersebut bakal mengarah ke saya)

Kenapa saya berani main di luar zona aman begini? Soalnya saya ingin membuat kesan tentang, "Gimana sih Aprian. di fandom vocaloid?", saya sudah hampir tiga tahun atau mungkin sudah tiga tahun ada di fandom ini dan berkarir sebagai author, saya gak bakal buat cerita statis yang itu-itu aja, kalau saya berbuat seperti itu, dimana letak perkembangan saya? Itu yang saya pikirkan ketika membuat fict ini.

Jangan terkecoh dengan genre Sci-Fi nya, walau ini Sci-Fi, beberapa hal akan tetap dimasukkan menurut imajinasi saya sendiri (seperti bagaimana definisi dari Mana itu), selebihnya baru benar-benar konkrit (seperti teori atau mitologi yang nanti bakal saya angkat ke fict ini).

Jadi, untuk yang merasa fict ini nggak 'catchy', saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena memang bagian yang menurut saya cukup 'catchy' baru akan masuk di pertengahan nanti. ^^

Sekian pengantar kali ini, silahkan dinikmati~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan/dialog/monolog secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau apital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kami semua sekarang ada di atas kapal pesiar yang besar tapi tidak terlalu mewah. Neru sedang berjemur, Teto melamum sambil makan roti di sebelah Neru, mereka berdua terlihat 'sejenis' dalam berbagai hal. Maksudnya, yah… Mereka sama-sama tidak jelas sedang ingin melakukan apa.

Aria dan Yuuma ada dipojokkan, mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di bawah bayangan demi menghindari cahaya matahari. Kenapa kalian berdua terlalu mirip sih? Lagipula, kalau kalian tidak ingin terkena cahaya matahari yang sekarang sedang panas-panasnya, kenapa tidak masuk ke kabin saja?

Kiyoteru dan Yuki, seperti biasa, masih menempel satu sama lain, walau Kiyoteru terlihat ogah-ogahan seperti biasa pula. Bagaimanapun, Yuki itu dua tahun dibawah Kiyoteru, jadi wajar saya Kiyoteru agak canggung di dekat Yuki yang lebih hiperaktif dari dia. Kiyoteru sekarang berumur 18 tahun, Yuki berumur 16 tahun. Ini terlihat seperti ada seorang pedofil yang pura-pura tidak terima di dekati mangsanya, paling tidak itu yang terlihat di mataku.

Ryuto masih bermain dengan gadgetnya, tablet yang ada di tangannya terus berbunyi 'cetang cetung' yang mengganggu suasana damai. Kenapa pula dia harus menyalakan suaranya sangat keras?

Rin sedang bersosialisasi dengan beberapa orang penumpang yang lain, seperti biasa, dia mudah bergaul dimanapun dia berada.

Dell sedang mengelap _gauntlet_ nya, Dell adalah seorang petarung jarak dekat, dia menggunakan sebuah pelindung lengan yang dia beri nama 'Shiroyuki'. Kekuatan Dell cukup hebat di pertarungan jarak dekat, walau secara keseluruhan, dia masih kalah dengan Leon atau Yuuma.

Miku berdiri di tepi dek, memegang pagar batas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi belakangan ini Miku sering menyendiri dan diam. Apa dia sedang dengan terganggu masalah bulanannya?

Sedangkan aku dan Leon… Yah…

"GRAWWR!"

"Len! Singanya menjawab sapaanku!"

Yah, aku dan orang idiot ini sedang dekat dengan kandang singa. Kenapa bisa ada kandang singa di atas kapal pesiar? Jawabannya karena kami sekarang sedang melakukan pelayaran bersama dengan kelompok sirkus keliling. Walau ini zaman yang sudah sangat modern, ternyata hiburan rakyat tradisional seperti sirkus masih belum juga hilang keberadaannya.

Dan aku ingin menjelaskan suatu hal, nama Leon dekat dengan sebutan singa atau 'Lion', itu kenapa dia sangat terobsesi ketika melihat singa dan memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai orang yang akan menguasai dunia, sama seperti singa yang memiliki julukan raja hutan.

"Ya… Ya, lanjutkan pembicaraanmu, aku ingin berjalan ke sisi lain."

"Grawr!"

Leon malah menjawab omonganku dengan raungan, sial, dia kira aku ini kucing atau apa?

Aku berjalan ke sisi lain dari kapal ini, ke bagian kabin yang berisi barang bawaan, setengah dari kapal besar ini ternyata juga berfungsi sebagai pembawa kargo. Beberapa hewan sirkus banyak yang di taruh di dek kapal di luar, tapi di bagian yang aku datangi ini, juga ada beberapa 'makhluk lain' yang ditampung.

"Hai bocah, kau terlihat enak!"

"Ayo boss! Kita makan dia!"

"Bodoh! Kau ingin kepalamu meledak?!"

"…"

Bagian ini adalah… Kalian bisa menyebutnya bagian gelap.

Sirkus ini ternyata juga menampung makhluk-makhluk setengah-manusia, tiga yang bicara pertama adalah _Goblin_ , ada satu lagi yang diam, dia adalah seorang _Dark Elf_. _Dark Elf_ itu seorang wanita, tatapannya tajam. Kulitnya yang hitam tapi menawan itu seakan seperti langsung menghisapmu jika kau menyentuhnya walau sekejap.

 _Elf_ dikenal sebagai ras yang mahir melakukan sihir roh, mereka menggunakan fenomena alam untuk menciptakan ilusi yang berbentuk seperti makhluk lain yang sering disebut dengan roh.

Jika dikaitkan dengan jenis penggunaan serangan, mereka mahir dalam melakukan serangan mental.

Aku menatap _Dark Elf_ itu, dia hanya menengok sebentar dan menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di bawah tudung yang selalu dia gunakan.

Kalung-kalung yang sering tertempel di leher para setengah-manusia masih menempel di leher mereka yang ada di balik jeruji besi. Kalung besi dengan rantai yang terputus. Ada indikator yang terus berkedip di situ. Jika keadaan mental penggunanya menjadi parah, tidak terkendali lalu rusak, kalung itu akan langsung menyuntikkan sebuah obat yang akan membunuh si pengguna secara perlahan.

Itu seperti racun yang menyiksamu sampai mati tanpa pertolongan.

Racun tersebut memang memiliki penawar, tapi siapa yang mau menggunakan hal berharga seperti penawar racun tersebut yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dan tidak disembarang tempat ada, kepada seseorang dari ras setengah-manusia yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?

Aku pun pasti akan berpikir dua kali jika memakaikannya pada orang yang tidak dikenal yang terkena racun tersebut.

"Oya, oya, apa kau tertarik dengan nona di sana, tuan muda? Kami berani melepasnya dengan harga yang terjangkau untuk anak-anak zaman sekarang."

Seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai lingkaran muncul di belakangku secara tiba-tiba. Orang itu adalah pemilik sirkus ini, yang sebenarnya juga seorang penjual budak setengah-manusia.

"Sangat kebetulan bertemu seorang buronan B.L.A.D.E di sebuah kapal murahan. Kau pasti sadar aku siapa." Ucapku sinis.

"Aku menaruh hormat yang sangat besar pada tuan muda! Sebagai seorang warga yang taat, aku membungkukkan tubuhku di hadapan agen khusus B.L.A.D.E." Orang itu membungkuk, dengan aura sombong.

Orang ini termasuk dalam daftar orang yang diburu sebagai penjual budak, menjual orang sekarang adalah hal illegal, wajar kalau orang ini dicari. Tapi, aku tidak punya hak mengadili orang ini, negara tempat orang ini berasallah yang berhak. Lagipula, aku tidak mengemban misi untuk menangkap orang ini, jadi aku tidak punya hak dalam menangkap orang ini.

Itulah kelemahan dunia sekarang, walau katanya hukum, kedamaian dan diskriminasi yang dihapuskan adalah prinsip dunia. Tapi… Birokrasi nya masih terlalu lemah, ini sama saja bohong.

"Jadi, tuan muda, apa tuan berkenan membeli _Dark Elf_ yang di sana? Kami bisa memberikan diskon khusus agen pada anda." Ucap orang tersebut sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, berapa banyak setengah-manusia yang kau tampung di kapal ini?" Tanya ku tiba-tiba dengan nada marah.

"Eh? Apa tuan muda bosan dengan _Dark Elf_ yang disana? Tenang saja! Kami masih punya selusin _Elf_ cantik di dalam! Apa anda berkenan untuk memilih yang lain? Hmm? Hmm?" Ucap orang itu dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Aku tidak bisa pungkiri, dia benar-benar mengejekku karena aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku pergi dari ruangan kargo dengan diam, tapi aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh orang itu jika lain kali kita bertemu.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Yuuma! Berapa lama kira-kira kita akan sampai di Inggris?!" Ucapku berteriak ketika aku sampai lagi di dek.

Yuuma langsung berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ogah-ogahan juga.

"Kira-kira 3 hari. Kita ada di Samudra Pasifik sekarang, aku menyarankan jangan berbuat kebisingan yang berlebihan." Ucap Yuuma.

Aku langsung diam, dia benar. Samudra Pasifik yang terkenal ganas, kini benar-benar tambah ganas karena menurut data, tempat ini ditinggali berbagai macam monster raksasa sekarang, itu juga merupakan dasar kenapa kapal pesiar zaman sekarang menggunakan generator ion yang lebih ramah lingkungan dan tidak berisik.

Yah, pada dasarnya kami menghindari konfrontasi dengan para monster tersebut.

" _Cola_! Aku mau _cola_ ku sekarang!"

"Tenang Neru, tenang."

"Berjemur tanpa _cola_ itu tidak tepat! Tidak tepat! Aku butu asupan soda!"

Neru?! Apa dia mabuk laut?!

"Neru! Bisa tidak kau diam!" Aku berteriak kepada Neru.

"Kau yang diam pemimpin payah! Kenapa aku harus dimarahi karena meminta _cola_?!" Jawabnya.

"Karena cara memintamu itu tidak benar!" Ucapku.

"Ini semua karena salah pelayannya! Dia menumpahkan _cola_ ku!" Ucap Neru lagi.

"Kalian berdua…" Yuuma menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa Yuuma?"

"Bukannya aku bilang tadi untuk jangan terlalu berisik? Terutama untuk Rin, Neru dan Yuki. _Mana_ mereka sangat besar sampai mereka sendiri sulit mengendalikannya. Len, kau paham kan apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau Neru terlalu banyak marah?"

" _Mana_ nya akan merembes keluar tanpa dia sendiri sadari." Ucapku.

"Dan kau paham kan ini dimana?"

Aku berpikir satu detik.

"Oh sial…"

"Berdoalah." Balas Yuuma.

Tiba-tiba kapal bergetar hebat, guncangan tiba-tiba terjadi tanpa peringatan apapun. Aku dan Yuuma langsung menunduk agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Jangan bilang hal seperti ini terjadi hanya karena pertengkaran bodoh ku dengan Neru?!

"Sudah terlambat, sepertinya." Ucap Yuuma, santai dan tanpa ekspresi, dia bahkan masih sempat mengorek telinganya.

"Len! Ada sesuatu yang terlihat!" Saat itulah teriakan Miku terdengar olehku.

Guncangan dahsyat ini memporak-porandakan segala sesuatu yang ada di dek. Kandang-kandang hewan mulai terguncang dan merosot ke sana-sini, beberapa bahkan sudah jatuh bersamaan dengan beberapa penumpang ke dalam laut. Ini seperti arung jeram yang tidak aman.

"Len!" Teriak Dell.

"Aku tahu!" Jawabku.

Kita harus mengevakuasi penumpang yang tersisa di dek untuk masuk ke dalam kabin dengan aman!

"Neru, Teto, Rin, dan Aria! Arahkan orang-orang yang tersisa ke dalam kabin! Utamakan orang tua, wanita dan anak kecil lalu lindungi kabin dengan semua tenaga kalian!"

""""Baik!""""

Neru, Teto, Rin, dan Aria langsung bergegas, walau seperti biasa, tidak ada semangat dalam ucapan Aria.

Kapal masih terus bergoyang. Sepertinya monster ini terlalu besar untuk memunculkan dirinya dengan cepat ke permukaan karena tekanan air yang kuat. Dia terus-terusan membuat gelombang kuat pada permukaan air hanya karena kedatangannya ke permukaan laut.

Neru terlalu banyak membocorkan _Mana_ nya, hal tersebut malah menarik perhatian monster yang ada di bawah untuk keluar ke permukaan. _Mana_ adalah hal yang esensial, perwujudan jiwa, jadi wajar saja jika _Mana_ juga bisa menarik makhluk berjiwa yang ada di suatu tempat ke tempat tertentu. Hal ini menjadi dasar penggunaan sihir pemanggilan.

Kenapa aku masih sempat menjelaskan sesuatu pada saat seperti ini?!

"Kiyoteru, Yuki, dan Ryuto! Waspadalah dan gali informasi apapun yang bisa kalian dapatkan mengenai makhluk yang mendekat dengan sihir kalian!"

Ketiganya langsung menjalankan instruksi ku.

Kiyoteru, Yuki, dan Ryuto bergerak di bidang pencarian dan penyadapan informasi. Walau Kiyoteru sendiri juga merupakan anggota skuad menembak bersama Miku.

Kiyoteru dan Ryuto mencari informasi dengan mengolah _Mana_ ke dalam sebuah alat khusus. Alat tersebut berguna sebagai katalis dalam memancarkan unsur yang digunakan dalam menarik informasi sekitar. "Tapi beda lagi dengan Yuki, Yuki langsung menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemancar dalam memancarkan unsur tersebut karena pasokan _Mana_ nya yang terlalu banyak malah merusak kinerja alat produksi masal yang digunakan untuk mencari informasi menggunakan _Mana_. Kerja mereka bisa diumpamakan sebagai sonar, tapi dengan modifikasi khusus yang terlalu banyak. Karena mereka bukan hanya bisa mengenali sebuah objek, tapi mereka juga bisa mencari detail objek yang mereka cari informasinya dengan catatan tidak ada sihir _jamming_ dari pihak ketiga atau _jamming_ dari pihak yang dicari informasinya.

Dalam menerobos _jamming_ , diperlukan kinerja ekstra, dan hanya Ryuto yang selalu mampu mengalahkan bentuk _jamming_ seperti apapun dengan perhitungannya yang nyaris bisa dikatakan sempurna dalam mencari informasi. Ryuto bahkan bisa mengintip seseorang yang sedang mandi jika dia mau, tapi dia selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya.

'Seni mencari informasi bukanlah hal yang cabul yang bisa kau nodai!'

Petarung depan adalah Yuuma, Leon dan Dell. Sedangkan Kaito, anggota yang nyaris tidak pernah ada dalam kelompok ini, kami asumsikan sebagai anggota yang cocok dalam hal membidik dan menembak dari data-data yang ada mengenai dia.

"Ini buruk…" Ucap Ryuto.

"Kenapa?!"

"Lawan kita adalah…"

ZRASSSH!

Suara air yang terdorong kuat dari dalam terdengar, sebuah sosok raksasa yang mungkin 4 atau 5 kali lebih besar dari kapal ini bisa terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

"Monster kelas _Kraken_!" Ucap Yuki.

 _Kraken_ adalah makhluk mitos Yunani yang dianggap telah banyak menenggelamkan kapal dalam pelayaran menjelajahi bumi pada abad ke 15 sampai 19. Para peneliti menggunakan nama tersebut untuk mengidentifikasikan makhluk yang ada di hadapan kami ini, sebuah makhluk raksasa yang berbentuk seperti cumi-cumi dengan tentakel yang amat sangat besar.

"Makhluk tingkat B+?! Kenapa nasibku selalu buruk jika bersamamu sih?!" Keluh Neru.

"Kau yang buat masalah! Jangan salahkan aku!" Balasku.

"Makhluk ini terlalu besar! Kita tidak bisa membabi buta dalam penyerangan di atas kapal yang terombang-ambing ini, bahkan dalam hal kekuatan pun, monster ini tidak bisa diremehkan, bayangkan saja sudah berapa banyak pelayaran yang terhenti serta kapal yang—" Belum sempat Leon selesai, aku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Yuuma, bereskan dengan cepat. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua perdebatan dan suasana genting ini." Ucap ku.

"Oke."

Yuuma melepas sehelas kain bercorak aneh di tangannya, dia mengikat kain itu di kepalanya seperti bandana. Dengan cepat, matanya yang selalu kelihatan lelah tiba-tiba mengganas penuh amarah.

Dia memposisikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, membuka lebar-lebar telapak tangannya, sambil tesenyum menakutkan, sesuatu yang seperti bulir cahaya berkumpul di tangannya dan membentuk sebuah tombak payung.

"WUAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gila Yuuma terdengar dengan jelas.

"WUAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Sebuah tombak yang terbalut api terbuat di tangannya, dia mengacungkan tombak itu ke arah monster yang ada di laut dengan satu tangan.

"MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!"

" _Inisialisasi Mana, Penyesuaian tipe sihir, pengguna: Mizuhashi Yuuma, Purebloods, Tingkat A+, Agen B.L.A.D.E cabang Jepang. Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan Yuuma?"_

Tombak itu melakukan mekanisme seperti mesin, berekspansi dalam hal ukuran, hingga besarnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari besar awalnya. Terus dan terus membesar hingga besarnya bisa dengan mudah melubangi kepala monster yang sangat besar yang ada di hadapannya. Suara seperti suara wanita terus berbicara dari tombak tersebut.

"HABISI!"

" _Pengaman dibuka, Menyusun ulang Mana, Trigger telah disesuaikan."_

"Lakukan Penguatan ke Level 1! Akan aku lubangi kepala monster itu!"

" _Penguatan level 1, Penggunaan sihir tipe penyerangan sudah dikonfirmasi."_

Api besar mulai menyelimuti tombak tersebut, apinya berwarna biru, sebuah api yang merupakan api murni.

"Selesaikan, Yuuma!"

"ORYAAAA!"

DRASSSHH!

Dan dalam satu kali tubrukan, kepala monster itu pecah dan darah yang sangat banyak membanjiri kapal tanpa henti…

.

.

.

"Beneran deh, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sifat Yuuma." Ucap Neru.

Yuuma sendiri ternyata masih mengorek telinganya dengan tatapan bosan ketika dia sudah melepas bandananya dan kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

Itulah Yuuma, entah kenapa, saat dia memakai bandana yang dia selalu ikat di lengannya ke kepalanya, sifatnya akan langsung berubah drastis menjadi orang yang sadis dan tidak kenal ampun.

Senjatanya, tombak mekanikal yang selalu dia sembunyikan menggunakan _Mana,_ Yuuma memanggilnya dengan nama _Maltet_ , sebutan untuk tombak yang menurut legenda selalu membawa kemenangan kepada penggunanya. Beberapa agen tingkat tinggi memegang tipe senjata khusus yang dinamakan _Arc Relic_ , sebuah senjata sihir yang akan menjadi sangat hebat jika dialiri _Mana_ oleh penggunanya. Dalam pemilihan pengguna _Arc Relic_ , pengguna akan dipilih dan ditentukan terlebih dahulu bagaimana tingkat sinkronisasinya, oleh karena itulah tidak sembarang orang bisa memakainya dan bukan berarti hanya penyihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa memakainya. Semuanya benar-benar tergantung pada spesifikasi khusus tiap individu.

"Hei… Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan betapa hebatnya monster yang barusan kalah tadi…" Ucap Leon.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Balas Yuuma.

Dan dengan peristiwa aneh tersebutlah, perjalanan kami akhirnya terwarnai…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Inggris, negaranya para ksatria.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu benar adanya.

Ini adalah tempat dimana banyak legenda ksatria berasal, seperti raja Arthur dan _Knights of The Round_.

"Inggris ya? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak ke sini?" Ucap Dell.

Dell berasal dari Inggris, tempat ini adalah kampung halamannya.

Bicara tentang kampung halaman, kami semua memiliki kampung halaman yang berbeda-beda. Maksudku berbeda adalah, karena ada di antara kami yang berasal dari salah satu negara yang ada di Bumi dan ada juga yang berasal dari wilayah _Erda-Orthe_.

Dengan kata lain, sebagian dari kami adalah _Hybrids_ , dan sebagian lagi adalah _Purebloods_.

Aku, Yuuma, Leon, Teto dan Ryuto diidentifikasi sebagai _Purebloods_ , walau _Mana_ ku sendiri sampai sekarang belum terdeteksi keberadaannya.

Sedangkan sisanya adalah _Hybrids_.

"Sekarang, sang Ratu dan juga Kepala Ksatria sudah menunggu kita. Lebih baik kita cepat." Ucap Miku.

Kami semua langsung turun dari kapal dan dengan cepat menaiki tumpangan yang sudah disediakan oleh Rei sebagai sambutan kedatangan kami.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, B.L.A.D.E. Selamat datang di kastil Burningham, jantung dari _Holy Knight of World_."

Suara itu, Rei… Ternyata dia sendiri yang menyambut kami.

Sambutannya sangat meriah, ini seperti kami adalah tokoh dunia yang memang sangat terkenal. Rei memerintahkan kepada seluruh ksatria yang ada untuk memberikan hormat menggunakan pedang di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui.

Kastil ini lumayan luas, tidak, kastil ini sangat luas. Pekarangannya saja terlihat sangat hijau dan lebar, bahkan kastilnya sendiri masih terlihat jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang.

Saat kami menginjakkan kaki di lantai kastil, sebuah sensasi aneh menyerangku.

Zzztt!

'Ini? Lapisan pelindung agresif?'

"Len?"

Rin menepuk pundakku karena aku terdiam sejenak di perjalanan. Aku yang tersadar langsung menyusul rekan-rekanku yang sudah berjalan ke depan duluan. Sensasi barusan… Kenapa ada perasaan kalau kastil ini dipasangi lapisan pelindung yang agresif?

Seharusnya sebuah kastil umum seperti ini hanya perlu dipasangi sebuah pelindung yang defensive mengingat jenis tersebut hanya menyerang orang-orang yang melakukan tindakan menyimpang di dalam kastil. Jenis agresif menyerang semua orang yang tidak memiliki data pernah menempati kastil atau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan kastil, dengan kata lain, pelindung tersebut bisa menyerang kita kapan saja.

"Kagamine Len."

Suara Rei langsung menghentikan langkahku, seluruh rekanku juga berhenti.

Ksatria yang penuh aura kemenangan serta kebijaksanaan, Reiss Balakovic, hanya dengan sebuah suara darinya dapat membuat kami langsung berhenti dan bergidik ngeri, seorang penyihir tingkat S memang seharusnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bodoh, kau pasti menyadarinya sejak masuk ke sini bukan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Hei, apa kau masih ingat bagaimana janji yang pernah kita berdua ucapkan sebelum kita berpisah?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Kita adalah pahlawan, oleh karena itu, kita berdua harus menyelamatkan orang yang butuh pertolongan, siapapun dia." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau selamatkan sekarang?" Tanya Rei.

"Lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau perkirakan." Jawabku.

"Bagus. Aku pun sama." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sudah tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

TRANG!

Tanpa aba-aba, Rei menyerangku dengan pedangnya, beruntung Leon melindungiku dengan kedua belati andalannya.

"Atas nama _Arc_ , belati _Yamata no Orochi_ , tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang menyerang ketua kami!" Teriak Leon.

Seluruh anggota langsung memasuki posisi tempur dengan cepat, Rei hanya memainkan pedangnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu dibawa serius, aku tahu tujuan kalian ke sini adalah menginvestivigasi kejadian yang terjadi di Perancis, dan kalian mencurigai organisasi yang ada di bawah naunganku." Ucap Rei.

"Jadi begini, aku dan sang Ratu sudah membuat keputusan untuk membawa kalian semua ke sini terlebih dahulu. Kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan kecil untuk menghindari kecurigaan, jika kami menang, kalian akan tunduk dan pergi dari sini dengan tenang. Jika kalian menang, kami akan membiarkan kalian melanjutkan investivigasi kalian." Ucap Rei.

Apa?

"APA MAKSUDMU REI?! AKU BUKAN ORANG ASING BAGIMU! KATAKAN SEMUA YANG KAU KETAHUI!" Teriak ku penu emosi.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Karena kau bukan orang asing lah, Ratu kami memikirkan kemungkinan kalau kalian akan mencampuri birokrasi dari GBM. Sang Ratu tidak menginginkan itu, pihak kami sudah mengajukan permohonan agar B.L.A.D.E tidak mencampuri tentang masalah ini. Tapi, sayang, permintaan kami diacuhkan dan mereka tetap mengirimkan pihak ketiga." Ucap Rei dengan nada yang agak kecewa.

"Apa? Kami tidak mendengar hal seperti itu!"

"Len, kita memang berjanji akan menjadi pahlawan, tapi aku sadar, menjadi pahlawan tidak selalu berjalan mulus seperti kebanyakan di cerita dongeng. Kadang, ketika kau harus melakukan sesuatu, kau harus menerima sesuatu sebagai balasannya, dan aku mengerti bagaimana balasan yang aku dapatkan karena menerima keputusan dari sang Ratu. B.L.A.D.E memang organisasi dengan GBM sebagai pemegang tertingginya, tapi tetap saja, ini organisasi tingkat dunia dan bukan hanya GBM saja yang punya wewenang di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, pihak kami hanya menginginkan otonomi kami sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa bantuan luar, jika B.L.A.D.E juga mengurus masalah ini, sang Ratu percaya kalau masalah ini tidak akan selesai."

"Apa maksudmu Rei? Apa memang sebegitu pentingnya kah masalah ini hingga kalian bahkan tidak mengizinkan pihak ketiga membantu?!"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya hak menjawab pertanyaan itu." Jawab Rei.

Ini aneh! Jika memang _Holy Knight of World_ tidak terlibat pada insiden pengeboman September lalu, lantas, kenapa seperti ada hal yang mereka ingin sembunyikan dari B.L.A.D.E yang notabene nya adalah organisasi tingkat dunia?

"Ini masalah kami sendiri, memang benar, B.L.A.D.E disetujui pembentukkanya oleh pihak GBM, dan mempersilahkan B.L.A.D.E untuk membuat markas pusat utama di sini selain di Jepang. Tapi, tetap ada beberapa masalah yang tidak bisa kalian campuri seenaknya."

Kecurigaanku makin bertambah, apa benar ada suatu konspirasi yang sedang terjadi dan tengah disembunyikan?

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi kami akan menerima tawaranmu." Ucapku.

"Len?!" Miku mengeluh kepadaku.

"Tidak apa, kita bisa laporkan ini nanti. Aku lebih tertarik dengan penawaran yang diajukan oleh Rei dan sang Ratu." Ucapku, sambil sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kasar.

"Len, apa kau mengerti bagaimana dunia ini berjalan? Kita memang pernah bersama, tapi lupakan kebersamaan itu. Aku sudah bukan Rei yang kau kenal dulu." Ucap Rei, dengan sedikit senyuman menantang.

Waktu terhenti sebentar.

"Yuuma! Hantam Rei dengan tombakmu, gunakan _Penetration_. Dalam selang 10 detik itu, Leon dan Dell, manfaatkan celah untuk mendekat! Kiyoteru, tembak sisi pangkal pedang dengan dua tembakan beruntun lurus untuk mengacaukan ayunan pedang Rei saat Rei akan melakukan gerakan pertahanan!"

Aku memberikan sebuah instruksi singkat.

Yuuma kembali mengeluarkan tombaknya, tapi tanpa menggunakan bandananya. Ia menarik tombaknya dengan berat ke belakang dan melakukan gerakan menusuk yang amat cepat seperti serangan buntut lebah.

Seperti dugaan, Rei dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah menggunakan pedangnya.

Saat Rei, sibuk, Leon dan Dell akan siap mengapit Rei dari dua sisi.

Sebuah bola energy tercipta di pangkal senjata Dell dan Leon, strateginya adalah serangan menjepit yang membuat Rei harus melompat ke atas dan membuatnya tanpa pertahanan penuh di udara. Setelah itu, Kiyoteru akan menembakkan dua peluru beruntun ke pangkal pedang Rei untuk menarik lengan Rei ke belakang dan Yuuma akan siap melakukan serangan penuh dengan tusukan kuat dari bawah.

"Sayang sekali, Len."

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Rei ternyata memutar badannya di tengah udara, mengambil celah di antara tangan Leon dan Dell yang mengarah kepadanya. Dia langsung memukul Leon dengan gagang pedang, dan mementalkan Dell dengan sebuah sihir ringan dari tangan satunya.

Lingkaran pemanggilan sihir terbentuk di belakang tubuh Leon dan Dell yang terpelanting ke tembok, menandakan aktifnya sihir perlindungan dari skuad penyembuh yang memberikan bantuan dari belakang.

"Instruksimu masih seperti anak kecil yang polos, terlalu mudah di baca." Ucap Rei.

"Ini hanya pemanasan." Ucapku.

"Sebelum kau menyerang lagi, biarkan aku menjelaskan peraturan permainan ini sejenak. Kalian akan mencoba mengambil _Excalibur Replica_ yang tertancap di ruangan luas di tengah kastil ini, dan aku akan melindunginya, tapi…"

*Tik!

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang dari anggota timku menghilang dari hadapanku.

"… Kalian akan dibuat berpencar untuk membuat permainan lebih menarik. Pelindung agresif yang aku pasang dapat menghambat yang lain sementara aku membereskanmu dan Yuuma yang ada di sini." Ucap Rei.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengusap keringatku.

"Ada apa? Kau takut? Kau takut karena kau tidak **mampu** bertarung?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang berat.

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Aku menganggap ini menarik." Lanjutku.

Yuuma sudah siap melepas kain yang ada di lengannya dan memposisikan kain tersebut di sekitar kepalanya.

"Yuuma, ikuti instruksiku, kita akan melakukan sedikit taktik licik untuk melawannya." Bisikku pada Yuuma.

Yuuma menggunakan ikat kepalanya lagi, dan tatapan matanya berubah. Penyihir tingkat S ya… Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik, Rei. Akan kuungkap alasan di balik semua ini!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Within the complications."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai!

Kita akan bermain cepat dalam fict ini, plotnya lumayan panjang, jadi alurnya akan sedikit ngebut. ^^

Tapi tenang, walau alur ngebut, saya gak akan ngurangi porsi deskripsi kok, jadi bakal saya buat sejelas mungkin. ^^

Chapter depan menceritakan cerita antara Len dan Rei serta 'permainan' kecil mereka dalam mencari kebenaran~

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named YZLoid:

* * *

Halo!

Saya senang kok kalau kamu bisa senang dengan cerita ini ^^  
Tapi peringatan aja, cerita ini gak akan berjalan ke arah yang terlalu menyenangkan nantinya~ #PLAK

Inspirasi saya buat cerita ini ya? Bisa kamu lihat di pengantar chapter 3 ini ^^

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost Piece

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Jadi gini, pengantar kali ini gak usah panjang-panjang. Saya harus menjelaskan sesuatu tentang jenis senjata, ke depannya, jenis senjata akan saya tulis dalam bahasa inggris demi menghindari kebingungan. Contohnya seperti senjata Yuuma, saya menyebutnya sebagai 'Tombak Payung' atau bisa disebut 'Lembing', sebenarnya senjata itu adalah Lance, salah satu jenis tombak Lance sendiri ada dua, yang kecil dan ramping, dan yang besar dengan pelindung. Kalau kalian lihat duel ksatria Inggris dengan kuda dan membawa tombak besar, nah itu yang saya maksud sebagai senjata Yuuma. Kalau di bahasa inggris, tombak dibagi jadi beberapa jenis seperti Spear, Lance, dan Axe-Spear. Misalkan juga ada sebutan senjata seperti 'Tongkat Teratai' dan 'Gada' saya akan menyebutnya dengan Wand, Mace, atau Bludgeon.

Jadi cuma itu aja, dengan kata lain nama jenis senjata akan dipindahkan ke dalam nama bahasa inggrisnya untuk memudahkan pemahaman. ^^

Lalu soal sudut pandang, perlukah saya menyebutkan sudut pandang siapa yang dipakai dalam suatu chapter ketika pergantian baris? Atau tidak perlu disebutkan? Untuk yang sekarang akan saya sebutkan dulu supaya tidak bingung.

Terus, untuk beberapa istilah, saya akan mulai memberikan bintang kecil pada istilah yang menurut saya masih terdengar asing untuk kalian, jadi jangan takut tidak mengerti, saya akan memberikan penjelasan untuk kata yang berbintang di author note penutup ^^

Sekian, silahkan dinikmati~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Rei's POV-

* * *

Masa lalu yang kami pernah lalui tidak lebih dari kekosongan belaka. Aku masih ingat masa-masa dikala aku dan 'dia' masih bersama, bermain pahlawan dan berangan-angan menjadi pahlawan yang bisa menyelamatkan orang banyak.

Tapi, apa yang telah kami lalui akhirnya hanya menjadi omong kosong, aku… Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan, aku lebih baik gelap mata. Tetapi, apakah baik terus menutup mata dari kenyataan?

Ini semua adalah cerita tentang dua orang anak kecil yang masih lugu, dipertemukan karena sebuah kebetulan, yang membawa takdir dan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Itulah saat dimana aku, Reiss Balakovic dan Kagamine Len bertemu, dua bocah yang sama-sama tahu kejamnya dunia, dua orang anak kecil yang mengerti bagaimana menakutkannya dunia yang ada sekarang ini.

Aku tahu, dia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dekat sana, dia selalu menceritakan tempat tinggalnya dan juga orang-orang di sana. Itu adalah cerita yang selalu menenangkan hatiku, bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah orang yang tidak mengerti rasa kasih sayang.

Kedua orang tuaku adalah Penyihir, otomatis aku juga adalah penyihir, sirkuit _Mana_ mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Karena sebuah kebetulan yang tidak terduga, sebuah kenyataan jika ayahku adalah seorang _Purebloods_ dan ibuku adalah seorang _Hybrids_ , sehingga aku lahir dengan _Mana_ yang istimewa. _Mana_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhku memiliki dua karakteristik yang berbeda yang menyatu dalam suatu jenis _Mana_ yang baru. Hidupku tidak pernah terisi dengan ketenangan walau aku masih kecil, kedua orang tuaku mati melindungiku saat aku berumur 3 tahun, lucu bukan? Maksudku bagaimana takdir mempermainkanku…

Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengerti rasa kasih sayang.

Itu juga merupakan alasan, kenapa aku sangat senang mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang disampakan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang selalui aku temui di tempat yang sama setiap hari, dialah Kagamine Len.

Aku hidup di bawah perlindungan organisasi besar yang berani menampungku karena _Mana_ istimewa yang aku miliki, tapi mereka tidak mengekang apa yang akan aku lakukan, itulah _Holy Knights of World_ , tempat aku dibesarkan setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku mengerti, banyak pihak yang menginginkan diriku karena keistimewaan sirkuit _Mana_ yang ada di dalam tubuhku.

Itulah yang mendorongku untuk menjadi seorang ksatria pembela kebenaran, seorang pahlawan, dan anak berambut pirang itu, ya… Anak yang itu, dia kagum dengan keinginanku menjadi pahlawan.

Itulah awal kenapa kita berdua bisa memiliki cita-cita yang sama, sebuah angan yang persis, yaitu menjadi orang yang bisa disebut sebagai 'Pahlawan Kebenaran' yang akan selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan.

Tapi ada satu kendala konyol, Kagamine Len tidak bisa menggunakan _Mana_ , dia bahkan tidak bisa meninju dengan kencang. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia andalkan adalah otaknya yang cemerlang. Tidak lama kami bersama, tanpa aku sadari, aku harus pergi jauh darinya ke Inggris.

"Selamat tinggal Len! Kalau kita berjumpa lagi, kita adalah pahlawan!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang mengantar kepergianku darinya.

.

.

.

"Reiss Balakovic, atas jasa-jasamu dan juga pengorbananmu untuk negara ini, aku nobatkan kau sebagai seorang Ksatria."

Dan pedang itu menyentuh kedua bahuku dengan ringan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk diriku menjadi seorang ksatria yang melindungi negara ini, Inggris, induk dari sistem pemerintahan parlementer, satu-satunya negara yang rajanya berani berkorban demi rakyat. Tapi, tetap saja, plutokrasi sudah menyebar luas di sini.

Ini semua berawal dari kelakukan bangsawan Stanfield, mereka menghimpun banyak emas, melakukan Merkantilisme, lalu mereka menaklukan banyak pasar dan menjadi pengusaha tunggal dalam sekejap. Kapitalis yang menyebar saat itu sangat pesat, dan yang ada di atas itu semua adalah bangsawan Stanfield.

Aku berpikir, bukannya rakyat akan lebih senang jika haknya diakui sama?! Lalu, kenapa plutokrasi seperti ini bisa melengserkan keparlemenan Inggris menjadi otoritas raja kembali di atas segala-galanya?!

Lalu, tanpa aku sadari, organisasi tempatku bernaung ternyata sudah memihak bangsawan Stanfield dan dialokasikan menjadi organisasi khusus dibawah naungan mereka.

Simpelnya, mereka sekarang bossku, jadi aku bisa apa?

Yah, pada awalnya, aku hanya bisa pasrah. 'Toh apapun yang aku usahakan tetap tidak akan bisa terjadi tanpa seizin mereka. Tapi, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, ternyata keluarga Stanfield lebih loyal dari kelihatannya, mereka juga peduli rakyat, mereka tidak mengambil keuntungan atas politik, mereka mengedepankan negara.

Lalu, aku memutuskan, kepada merekalah aku mengabdi.

Di suatu malam yang meriah, salah satu wakil dari kerajaan Axiom mendatangi pusat GBM, yaitu Inggris dan pihak Stanfield menjamunya secara langsung, yang menjamunya adalah ratu Inggris saat itu, Elliana Louise Stanfield VII.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua, sang ratu dan juga wakil kerajaan, memasuki ruangan tertutup dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal pintu masuk. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, semuanya sangat sunyi.

Hanya dalam satu jam, aku mendapatkan instruksi dari sang ratu secara pribadi ketika dia baru keluar dari ruangan itu sendirian.

"Bunuh Kagamine Len…"

Mataku serasa keluar dari rongganya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana sang ratu bisa tahu tentang Len?! Aku menolak, tentu saja! Dia temanku! Kami adalah sahabat! Mana mungkin aku harus membunuh sahabatku tanpa alasan yang jelas!

Berulang kali aku mencoba mencari alasan kenapa sang ratu harus menyuruhku melakukan itu, berulang kali pula aku mendapatkan penolakan hingga titik dimana aku dihukum di penjara bawah tanah.

Ruangan gelap itu membawa trauma kepadaku, orang tuaku juga meninggal di dalam ruangan yang gelap, mereka terbunuh dengan kejam ketika aku sendiri melihatnya dari balik pintu lemari pakaian yang terbuka sedikit, membuat celah kecil.

Hari demi hari aku habiskan dalam ruangan gelap itu, menyekap kepalaku sendiri di antara lututku. Bergetar tanpa henti karena tidak ada seorangpun yang datang kepadaku selama berhari-hari, jangankan makanan, air saja tidak ada di sini.

Apakah aku harus terus menahan konsistensiku untuk melindungi temanku? Jawabannya pasti iya.

Aku tidak mau mengkhianati dia hanya demi alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku tidak mau membunuh orang yang pertama kali kenal denganku dengan tanganku sendiri atas perintah orang lain, jika memang aku harus membunuhnya dengan tangan ini, berarti aku harus melakukannya dengan keinginanku sendiri kelak. Tapi, paling tidak aku yakin, hari dimana aku harus membunuh Len dengan tanganku sendiri tidak akan pernah terjadi… Paling tidak.

.

.

.

*Ceklang…

Suara jeruji besi yang selalu dialiri listrik statis bertegangan tinggi itu terbuka, untuk pertama kalinya, setelah beberapa belas hari, aku melihat pintu itu terbuka.

Tidak ada orang di sana, tapi aku memberanikan diriku keluar dan berjalan menyusuri penjara bawah tanah.

Semua tawanan mati…

Semua penjaga terpenggal…

Aku mencoba tenang sambil berjalan pelan, tapi bau darah segar yang terus menyerang hidungku tidak bisa berhenti mengusik otakku agar menstimulasi lambungku untuk mengeluarkan semua isinya… Yang sayangnya belum pernah terisi dalam belasan hari.

Saat aku keluar dari penjara, kastil Stanfield, kastil utama keluarga utama dan sang ratu berada, hancur dengan hebat. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku tidak bisa berjalan selangkahpun.

Semuanya terlihat mengerikan…

Tapi, aku tersadar akan satu hal, aku harus mencari orang yang selamat!

Tiap bongkah batu aku singkirkan dan aku hancurkan hanya demi mencari satu saja jasad yang masih bernafas… Nihil… Hasilnya nihil…

Saat aku teringat akan tugasku sebagai seorang ksatria, tanpa aku sadari, aku berlari ke arah ruangan sang ratu… Naas, hanya jasad yang tertusuk besi besar yang bisa aku lihat di sana, seseorang memegang besi itu, besi yang menusuk tubuh sang ratu.

Sang ratu sudah lama terkapar, tapi orang itu tidak berkutik. Seluruh tubuhnya hitam, semuanya dikelilingi aura hitam dan merah darah yang menakutkan. Dia menoleh dengan leher yang seakan patah, dan tersenyum kepadaku dengan wajah yang hanya nampak mulut dan matanya yang putih saja.

Aku tidak tahu dia siapa karena wujudnya samar, tapi entah kenapa postur itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Le-"

Lalu sosok itu menghilang dalam sekali kedip.

Aku tidak bisa berdiri, kakiku lemah, tapi aku bisa menyadari ada hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakangku.

"Ini adalah tanda kebangkitannya…"

Suara itu terdengar menggema dan menyakitkan di telinga.

"Kau harus membunuhnya, Kagamine Len… Atau kau akan menyesal…"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak berani membalas perkataannya, tapi aku tetap berkata.

"Siapa kau?"

"Utusan kerajaan Axiom." Ucapnya.

"Kau… Kau yang melakukan ini?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan… Bukan aku… Sahabatmu yang melakukan ini… Ini tanda kebangkitannya…" Ucap orang itu lagi.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Terserah kau ingin menganggapku bohong, tapi akan aku katakan satu hal… Temanmu adalah…"

Lalu aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan yang selanjutnya…

Aku tidak ingin percaya… Aku tidak akan percaya… Tapi, kenapa, kenapa bagian di dalam diriku tetap mempercayainya?

Dan itulah, karena kejadian itulah… Aku harus membunuhnya… Kagamine Len, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

XOXOX

-Third Person's POV-

* * *

"Len! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hah?! Hah?!"

Suara Rei menggema di dalam lorong, seluruh tempat yang terkena pedangnya hancur dengan ledakan yang dahsyat. Bahkan Yuuma yang notabenenya memiliki senjata yang lebih besar dari pedang Rei harus bersembunyi dari serangan yang sangat dahsyat tersebut.

Yuuma dan Len sebenarnya tidak bersembunyi, mereka sedang menyusun sebuah strategi.

"Aku akan maju sendirian. Aku akan menjadi umpan awal." Ucap Len dengan berbisik dari salah satu sudut mati Rei.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Cukup yakin, semua anggota _Epsilon_ sudah memiliki alat _cast jamming_ jadi sihir tipe deteksi tidak akan bisa mendeteksi kita. Selama aku bisa mendekat tanpa ketahuan, ini akan jadi kemenangan kita." Ucap Len.

"Apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk berlindung?"

"Aku memang menyedihkan, karena aku harus bergantung pada peralatan standard." Len mengeluarkan sebuah _shotgun revolver_ , simpelnya, sebuah _shotgun_ dengan system pergantian peluru yang berputar, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, hanya sebesar payung ukuran kecil.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menahan dia hanya dengan itu?"

"Ini menggunakan peluru DU*, dan aku sudah sedikit memodifikasinya agar bisa digunakan untuk senjata jarak menengah-jauh, aku menghilangkan efek _dragon breath*_ pada tembakannya supaya tembakannya lebih akurat dan tidak menyebar. Jika peluru ini menggoresnya, lukanya bisa fatal selama dia tidak memasang perisai _Mana_ atau pelindung fisik apapun. Pada dasarnya dia itu manusia."

Len maju dengan pelan setelah mengatakan itu, dia mencoba mengendap ke belakang Rei.

Rencananya adalah memancing Rei menggunakan strategi serangan jaka jauh, karena mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menandingi Rei di pertarungan jarak dekat. Lalu setelah semuanya berhasil, rencana selanjutnya akan dilakukan, serangan kejutan dari Yuuma untuk memojokkan Rei dan membuat Rei di atas angin karena merasa serangan itu lemah. Terakhir, menjatuhkannya adalah perkara mudah.

"Di situ?"

DUAR!

Tembok di samping pelipis Len tiba-tiba meledak dengan hebat setelah sebuah kata keluar dari mulut Rei.

"Ini akan sulit."

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, anggota yang berpencar terbagi menjadi 5 kelompok lain.

Neru dengan Aria.

Kiyoteru dengan Teto.

Ryuto dan Yuki.

Miku dan Dell.

Serta Leon bersama Rin.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Neru kepada Aria.

Aria menggeleng.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak anggota, aku harus bersamamu sih?"

Aria mengendikkan bahu untuk menjawab.

.

.

.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Ryuto berteriak kesana kemari.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan yang paling lemah sih?!" Lanjut Ryuto.

"Yuki tidak lemah! Lagipula, kau juga lemah, week!" Ucap Yuki.

Mereka berdua kini tengah dikejar-kejar golem yang tiba-tiba hidup dari tembok di lorong kastil.

"Bagaimana kita melawannya?" Tanya Yuki.

"Jangan tanya aku idiot! Aku ini penggali informasi, bukan penggali perut musuh!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tetap kabur.

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak dari mereka yang akan menyerang?" Tanya Kiyoteru pada partnernya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Teto

Kiyoteru dan Teto dikelilingi puluhan atau mungkin ratusan tengkorak yang terjatuh dari langit-langit kastil. Mereka tidak bisa kabur karena rute lari mereka sudah tidak ada.

" _Draque_ , aku percaya padamu." Kiyoteru mengeluarkan dua pistolnya.

" _Serahkan padaku! Kawan!_ "

.

.

.

"Baru saja sampai di Inggris, tapi kenapa semuanya selalu dimulai dengan masalah sih?!" Dell mengamuk dengan meninju-ninju tembok karena kesal.

"Tenang, tenang." Ucap Miku.

"Tenang bagaimana?!"

"Untuk sekarang kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lain dulu."

Dell akhirnya berhenti mengamuk dan pergi dengan Miku.

.

.

.

"Rin, kau masih bisa meminjamkan aku _Mana_?"

Rin mengangguk atas permintaan Leon.

"Komunikasi radio diputus dengan paksa, kita tidak bisa menghubungi yang lain kalau begini. Aku akan melakukan telepati, tolong bantu aku mendeteksi dan membedakan _Mana_ anggota tim dengan _Mana_ yang lain."

"Akan aku usahakan."

Rin memegang tangan Leon, dan dalam sekejap, mata Leon berubah kuning.

"Kita mulai!"

.

.

.

" _Len! Len! Kau dengar aku?"_

Len berhenti bergerak sementara.

" _Kau menggunakan telepati persis seperti yang aku rencanakan sebelumnya Leon."_ Balas Len.

" _Berterimakasihlah pada Rei karena telah membuatku bersama Rin."_

" _Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil jika kau tidak berkumpul dengan salah satu anggota yang memiliki Mana besar, benarkan Leon?"_

" _Benar."_

" _Jadi, bisa kau analisa sekalian struktur sihir di bangunan ini?"_

" _Sudah, seluruh bangunan tertutupi sihir perlindungan agresif_. _Menghancurkan dari dalam hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."_

" _Begitu… Aku punya rencana lain, hubungi Aria dan buat dia mengidentifikasi garis Ley* di daerah ini."_

Sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa Len?! Kau menyerah?!" Tanya Rei entah darimana.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Len keluar dan menembakan _shotgun_ yang dia pegang, sayang semua tembakannya dengan mudah ditangkis dengan Rei, saat peluru menghantam pedang Rei, peluru itu pecah seperti telur dan mengeluarkan cairan hijau aneh. Cairan itu terciprat ke beberapa titik di zirah Rei dan dengan cepat berasap.

"Korosif? Sepertinya kau memikirkan semuanya dengan baik." Ucap Rei.

Len terus menembaki Rei dan Rei berusaha untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu sekarang, bukan lagi menangkisnya. Posisi kini berbalik, Rei harus terus berjalan mundur untuk menangkis serangan Len.

"Sekarang!"

Ketika Rei sampai di titik tertentu, 8 buah lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Rei dan menghadap Rei langsung.

" _Eaglehorn_!"

Sebuah kilat kuning keluar dari tiap lingkaran itu dan menyerang Rei tanpa ampun. Asap mengepul hebat, tapi Rei masih berdiri di sana dengan tegap di tengah kumpulan asap.

"Jangan kira aku tidak mempersiapkan sihir pertahanan selama menangkis seranganmu." Ucap Rei.

"Aku sudah mengira ini semua, selanjutnya Yuuma!" Teriak Len

" _Piercing Impalement_!"

Yuuma kembali menyerang Rei dengan sihir, dia menancapkan tombaknya ke bawah dan membuat banyak stalagtit es yang tajam menujam ke arah Rei, Rei yang terkejut langsung menghancurkan setiap stalagtit dengan cepat, tapi dia tidak cepat sigap ketika Yuuma menghampirinya dengan tangan kosong.

"Mati kau!"

Tangan Yuuma membentuk lingkaran sihir baru, sihir sederhana yang hanya melibatkan api, tapi dia dengan tepat meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah Rei. Rei yang terkejut sempat menghindar dengan memiringkan kepalanya, tapi sebuah serangan lutut langsung mencapai kepalanya yang tengah menghindar dan dengan keras menghantam pelilpis Rei hingga Rei terpental.

BRAK!

Suara punggung Rei yang menghantam dinding dengan keras terdengar, darah keluar dari pelipis dan mulut Rei.

"Aku terkesan, kau berbakat dalam serangan cepat, penyihir tingkat A."

"Yuuma." Balas Yuuma terhadap ucapan Rei.

"Tapi jangan kira kalian sudah men-"

"Siapa yang sok optimis? Kami memang sudah menang." Balas Len terhadap omongan Rei yang belum selesai.

Seluruh aktifitas sihir perlindungan di seluruh penjuru kastil tiba-tiba berhenti, Rei sempat terkejut dan dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau sedang sibuk melawan kami, rekan-rekan kami yang lain sudah mencabut pedang yang kau bicarakan dari tahtanya. Aku sudah menyuruh salah satu rekanku untuk mengidentifikasi garis _Ley_ di sini untuk menemukan lokasi pedang tersebut dan dengan cepat mereka menemukan barang yang jadi taruhan. Walau _Excalibur_ yang dijadikan taruhan hanya barang imitasi, tetap saja pedang itu akan memancarkan energi yang berbeda dari pedang lainnya karena menyandang gelar _Excalibur_. Sejak awal, permainan ini sudah ada di tanganku. Kau kalah, jadi jelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi denganmu, dan apa hubunganmu dengan insiden di Perancis?" Ucap Len dengan cepat.

"Tapi, aku yakin! Sihir yang aku pasang untuk melindungi aura dari pedang itu sudah sempurna!" Ucap Rei membantah.

"Kau memang kuat Rei, tapi sejak dulu, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal kecerdikan. Kau lupa kalau kami ada 12 orang, apa kau tidak memepertimbangkan ada orang yang bisa menembus sihir seperti itu dengan mudah?"

Saat Len sudah hampir tersenyum dengan kemenangannya, sebuah tekanan udara yang kuat meninju pipi Len dan membuat Len terpental.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti licik! Hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat lokasinya ditemukan!" Ucap Rei.

"Serangan petirku bukan untuk menyerangmu, tapi mengambil beberapa informasi tambahan darimu. Petir-petir itu tidak menyakitkan, tapi kau tidak akan sadar, karena menurut perkiraan Len, kau sudah selesai memasang pertahanan sihir pada tubuhmu saat sihir itu menyerangmu. Lalu, seperti yang sudah Len perkirakan juga, kau hanya memasang pertahanan fisik untuk mencegah dirimu dari Luka, kau meremehkan kami." Ucap Yuuma.

Rei terdiam, kemudian dia mendecih.

Amarah dengan jelas terlihat di mata Rei, dia bangun dengan tegas dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Brengsek! **SAMPAH**! Berani-beraninya kalian menodai pertarungan terhormat antar ksatria dengan cara yang licik! **KAGAMINE LEN!** "

Rei dengan cepat langsung ada di hadapan Yuuma, memukulnya dengan kencang dan membuat Yuuma terpental jauh dari sana. Seluruh kastil bergetar, hingga langit-langit yang ada di atas Rei hancur berantakan.

"Akan aku berikan kepada kalian, kekuatan asli dari pedang _Gallatine_!"

.

.

.

"Guncangan apa ini?" Ucap Miku.

"Entahlah, tapi kita harus segera ketempat Len dan Yuuma." Ucap Leon.

Para anggota yang sedang berkumpul dengan sigap langsung menghampiri asal getaran, dan menemukan lubang besar di atap dengan Rei di bawahnya.

Pedang-pedang baru yang persis seperti yang dipegang Rei muncul di belakang punggungnya, dengan satu tatapan, pedang-pedang tersebut bergerak menyayat kearah seluruh anggota tim Len. Pedang pedang tersebut bergerak dengan luwes seperti ada orang yang memegang gagangnya dan mengendalikan pergerakannya di udara.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara besi yang berhantaman mewarnai ruangan yang sudah hancur tersebut.

"Bukannya kita sudah menang?! Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Dell.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menepati janjinya." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Yuuma yang berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, langsung menghadap Rei secara langsung. Mengambil inisiatif, Leon melesat menghampiri Yuuma dan membantunya.

Senjata Yuuma yang amat besar tersebut mengarah cepat ke arah Rei, tapi dengan sekejap jalurnya dibengkokan oleh pedang-pedang Rei yang lain. Leon dengan _dagger_ nya langsung mencoba berkonfrontasi dengan Rei langsung saat Yuuma terjatuh kareha hilang keseimbangan di udara.

Suara besi bertabrakan terdengar dengan cepat, tidak ada yang bisa melihat berapa kali senjata Leon dan senjata Rei bertubrukan, tapi sudah jelas, Leon menjadi pihak yang tidak diuntungkan di sini.

Len sendiri masih terkapar lemas, dengan Rin yang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan memulihkan lukanya bersama Teto.

"Dia kuat." Ucap Leon di tengah pertarungan. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Leon melepas serangannya dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Rei agar menyerang Leon yang sedang lemah pertahanan, hal tersebut adalah pengalih agar Rei tidak menyadari bahwa akan ada serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya dari belakang.

Dell langsung muncul di belakang Rei dan mencoba melakukan serangan tunggal dengan menendang Rei menggunakan _martial arts_ yang sudah diperkuat _Mana_ , sayang, sebuah lingkaran sihir menghalangi Dell dan membuat serangan Dell gagal.

Seluruh peluru sihir yang ditembakkan Kiyoteru juga tidak berguna, semuanya berbelok dari jalurnya yang semula saat sudah dengan dekat Rei.

"Kalian meremehkanku! Kalian meremehkanku!" Ucap Rei berulang-ulang.

Yuuma kembali berdiri dan mencoba menyerang dengan senjatanya.

" _Maltet_! Naikkan kekuatan hingga Penguatan Level 2"

" _Dimengerti, inisialisasi Mana, menguatkan struktur dasar, merombak bentuk."_

Senjata Yuuma berubah bentuk lagi menjadi lebih panjang dan ramping, mekanismenya bergerak dan membuat tombak terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa segmen, tiap segmennya berputar sendiri-sendiri.

" _Thrust_!"

Saat Yuuma menghantam Rei langsung, semua pedang Rei yang melayang-layang langsung membuat pertahanan di depan serangan Yuuma. Percikan api terbuat dari putaran yang diberikan senjata Yuuma dengan pedang-pedang Rei yang menahan serangan tersebut.

" _Orochi_! Gunakan api hitam!"

" _Yagyuu dikonfirmasi, merealisasikan sihir kedalam senjata, ini dia!"_

Leon membantu serangan dari Yuuma yang masih mencoba menembus pertahanan Rei dengan sebuah sayatan cepat yang meninggalkan bekas hitam di udara, semua sayatan itu masih menabrak pelindung yang ada di sekitar tubuh Rei sehingga serangannya hanya menyisakan bekas di udara.

" _Draque_!"

" _Melepas trigger, mengkalkulasikan perhitungan Mana_."

Kiyoteru menempelkan kedua punggung senjatanya dengan rapat dan membuat sebuah bola energi yang cukup besar untuk ditembakkan. Saat putaran senjata Yuuma berhenti dan Yuuma menghentikan serangannya, bola energi itu langsung ditembakkan saat Leon juga sudah turun dari udara. Asap yang sangat tebal mengepul dari sana, tapi apa yang terlihat bukannya kekalahan Rei, melainkan sebuah aura ungu dan kuning yang datang dari pedang Rei. Pedang tersebut diacungkan ke atas dan ditebas secara diagonal dari atas kepala Rei dengan gerakan yang agak lambat. Sebuah aura yang sangat dahsyat menyapu seluruh objek yang ada di depan Rei dan membumi hanguskan seluruh pemandangan yang ada dalam sekejap.

" _Ressurection of Arthur_!"

Sebuah aliran energi menyerang mereka semua yang ada di sana, bukan hanya itu, bahkan sebagian kastil yang sangat besar tersebut langsung porak poranda dan material-material besar yang hancur langsung hangus tanpa sisa..

Aria dan Neru sempat memasang pertahanan, tap dalam sekejap, penahan itu langsung hancur ketika menyentu serangan Rei. Sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat besar karena mereka masih bisa menahan serangan seperti itu dan selamat dari serangan itu walau luka yang diterima bukanlah luka sepele.

Semuanya terkapar lemas, tidak ada satupun yang bisa bangkit dan kembali berdiri setelah hitungan detik serangan aura dari Rei menyerang dengan hebat.

Semuanya berlumuran darah, bahkan termasuk Len yang lukanya baru sembuh.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua, dimulai dari orang-orang yang menyerangku sebagai pembukaan, lalu para wanita dan lelaki kecil yang ada disana, lalu yang terakhir akan kubunuh adalah Len…" Ucap Rei penuh amarah. Matanya tidak lagi melihat kenyataan, kenangan saat kastil tempat ratunya mati yang hancur kembali ke dalam ingatannya, sosok hitam yang membawa trauma padanya kini adalah bagaimana dia memandang semua orang yang ada di situ.

Saat Rei mendarat di tanah, sebuah lubang besar terbuka di udara di atas kepala Rei, lingkaran sihir yang amat besar muncul dari sana dan mengeluarkan kumpulan angka aneh.

" _Resource data completed_ , _Annihilation_."

Ryuto mengucapkan itu dengan lemah.

Rei yang berada di dalam ruang lingkup sihir itu tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak biasa, pedang-pedang yang ada di punggungnya menghilang menjadi kumpulan angka dan terserap ke dalam lubang besar yang ada di atasnya.

Tapi Rei tidak panik.

Hanya dengan satu kibasan pedangnya, seluruh sihir itu hilang.

"Ti—tidak mungkin…"

"Apa hanya itu serangan terakhir kalian?"

Saat tangan Rei sudah menyentu kerah baju Leon, Yuuma kembali berdiri dengan senjatanya yang sudah kembali ke ukuran semula.

"Apa kau masih ingin bertarung?"

"Jika harus." Jawab Yuuma dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Walau seluruh tulangnya mungkin sudah bergeser dan banyak dari pembuluh darahnya yang pecah, Yuuma tetap berdiri melawan sang penyihir dengan tingkat tertinggi di hadapannya.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara baku hantam terus terdengar setelahnya, Yuuma kewalahan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan mengalah atau kepanikan yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Sedangkan wajah penuh amarah Rei masih terus tersisa selama pertarungan tersebut. Lalu, sebuah suara kecil berbisik di tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati..." Suara itu terus berulang dan berulang hingga akhirnya terdengar jelas di telinga Rei dan Yuuma yang tengah bertarung.

Saat mereka hampir melakukan baku hantam lagi, Neru berdiri dengan lemas. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan pupil merah, di sekitar pupilnya ada sebuah tulisan aneh dengan warna hitam. Pupil Neru kini lebih mirip seperti kucing.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah _rapier_ , _rapier_ itu terlumuri darah Neru sendiri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Rei bingung.

"Sial... Jadi sudah dimulai ya?" Ucap Yuuma.

Alih-alih mengacungkan senjatanya kepada Rei, Yuuma tiba-tiba bertindak aneh dan malah mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Neru. Rei sendiri malah kebingungan dengan sikap Yuuma.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya Rei geram.

"Bukan... Sekarang dia lebih merepotkan, apalagi tanpa yang lain untuk menghentikannya." Jawab Yuuma.

Neru berteriak dengan lengkingan yang hebat, punggungya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sayap besar seperti sayap kelelawar, taring terlihat di mulutnya dengan sangat jelas. Langit menjadi gelap seketika dan membentuk pusaran tepat di atas Neru sebagai intinya. Rambut pirangnya yang selalu dikuncir samping kini terurai bebas ditiup angin dengan gerakan yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

" **MATI... MATI...** "

Suara Neru tiba-tiba terdengar berat di telinga Rei dan mengejutkan Rei. Rei yang terkejut langsung mundur dari posisinya semula, dia melompat beberapa kali ke belakang.

"Dia…"

"Vampir, keturunan Elizabeth Bathory yang disembunyikan sebagai bahan penelitian, Nerula Bathory, salah satu dari Keturunan Murni."

"Keturunan Murni?! Bukannya mereka semua sudah dihukum mati dalam revolusi Hongaria?!" Ucap Rei terkejut dengan perkataan Yuuma.

"Bangsawan Asli Kerajaan Hongaria yang memiliki darah Elizabeth Bathory, atau disebut Keturunan Murni, yang memiliki potensi sebagai mutasi vampir, tidak semuanya mati. Dia lepas kendali dan tidak kenal kawan atau lawan, tapi kemungkinan besar yang dipertama dia serang adalah dirimu." Ucap Yuuma.

Saat Neru menoleh ke arah Yuuma dan Rei, Neru langsung melesat dengan amukan yang meremukkan tanah yang dia pijak.

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Murderer."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai~

Ke depannya akan dijelaskan tentang apa sebenarnya Neru itu, saya harus dengan cepat dan pas mengupas tentang para karakter satu persatu (kecual 4 karakter utama yang disebutkan di pengantar fict ini) sebelum masuk ke dalam konflik yang lebih serius.

Lalu, untuk beberapa kata yang dibintangi.

Peluru DU atau Depleted Uranium adalah peluru yang diisi uranium cair dengan tingkat radiasi yang sudah diminimalisir, biasanya uranium yang digunakan adalah bekas dari limbah nuklir.

Lalu, Dragon Breath, ini adalah efek tembakan dari shotgun yang menyebar dan terlihat seperti nafas api.

Sedangkan garis Ley adalah garis kehidupan bumi atau garis yang mengalir di bumi sebagai penopang keberaadan bumi, dikenal sebagai Garis Kehidupan dalam agama Buddha.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Between the Jeopardy

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa…

Langsung mulai aja deh~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Neru's POV-

* * *

"Mama… Papa… Aku takut…"

Suara-suara jeritan itu terdengar lagi ketikaaku berada di tengah ruangan yang kosong dan hampa, cairan merah terus mengalir di antara telapak kakiku. Lengkingan orang-orang yang kesakitan bisa ku dengar dengan jelas, merintih, meminta pertolongan.

"Aku takut… Kumohon, siapapun, tolong aku…"

Aku ingin menangis… Kumohon, siapa saja…

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun setiap aku mencoba mendangak, mataku gelap gulita tanpa cahaya. Satu-satunya hal yang terlihat olehku hanyalah cairan yang terus mengalir di bawah kakiku.

Kakiku gemetaran, sensasi dingin dari benda cair dan kental yang terus melewati kakiku membuat kakiku lama-kelamaan menjadi kaku.

Aku mencoba berjalan, berjalan, lalu berlari dan berlari lebih kencang… Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sini.

" _Kau adalah pembunuh._ "

" _Kau ditakdirkan untuk membunuh_."

" _Kau sudah membunuh kami semua_."

" _TERUSLAH MEMBUNUH!_ "

"TIDAK!"

Suara-suara itu terus dan terus terngiang di kepalaku, berputar dan menggema menakutkan di telingaku!

Aku takut, apa hal itu terjadi lagi? Apa aku membunuh lagi?!

Aku adalah _vampir_ , _vampir_ tidak mengenal kematian dan kehidupan, _vampir_ adalah makhluk yang tidak menghargai nilai esensial dari sebuah kehidupan.

Aku terus membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh.

Tapi, apa kalian tahu? Aku hanya takut akan kematian, aku membunuh karena aku tidak ingin dibunuh.

AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN MATI!

Sriinggg…

Sebuah cahaya terpapar di mataku dalam waktu singkat, itu adalah pemandangan yang kejam yang entah terjadi kapan, saat aku membunuh semua yang ada di hadapanku, tanpa kecuali.

.

.

.

"Kehidupan bukanlah hal yang harus kalian hargai, kalian sendiri tidaklah ada di posisi untuk menghargai itu."

Suara orang-orang yang memakai jas putih besar terus menyerukan hal itu pada kami semua.

Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang ada di tempat penelitian ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berakhir di sini.

Tapi aku ingat akan satu hal, kedua orang tuaku mati saat aku tersadar di rumahku. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, ayah dan ibuku sudah mati. Saat itulah, orang-orang aneh yang membawa sebuah peti mati datang ke rumahku, mereka memasukkanku dengan paksa dan membuatku merasakan neraka.

Kulitku dikelupasi.

Tubuhku ditusuk dengan pasak besi.

Darahku ditarik habis dengan mesin aneh.

Tulangku berkali-kali patah karena hantaman keras.

Mataku, telingaku, lidahku, hidungku, semuanya ternodai dengan warna, suara, rasa serta aroma dari darah.

Aku disiksa terus menerus, hari demi hari. Tapi hal yang paling mengerikan adalah seluruh lukaku akan sembuh keesokan harinya… Membuatku dapat disiksa lagi keesokan harinya… Dan itu semua sangat menyakitkan, itu semua adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Suara tulang yang patah, daging terkoyak, darah terciprat, teriakan yang melengking, semuanya sudah menjadi keseharianku sejak aku dibawa ke sini.

Bukan hanya aku… Semua anak di sini juga diperlakukan sama.

"Kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang memiliki darah potensial makhluk lain di dalam tubuh kalian."

Aku juga sudah sering mendengar hal itu.

Tapi, apa itu makhluk lain yang dimaksud?

Saat itulah, aku mendengar sebuah kata.

 _Vampir_.

.

.

.

"Semuanya pergi dari sini! Salah satu sampel sudah mengamuk!"

Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!

Aku melihat banyak mayat dan orang-orang yang berlarian menjauhiku.

Saat aku melihat tangan ku sendiri, darah sudah melumurinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!

Aku mencoba mendatangi salah satu orang yang terluka, namun, pada akhirnya dia mencoba menjauhiku dan berteriak.

"Pergi kau monster!"

Monster? Siapa yang kau sebut monster?

Pada saat itu juga, orang dihadapanku langsung menjadi ledakan darah dalam sekejap.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!

Hey… Tolong katakan padaku…

 **Apa sebenarnya aku ini?**

.

.

.

Saat aku tersadar, sudah tidak ada apapun yang tersisa.

Bukan hanya terjadi pada kedua orang tuaku, tapi juga kepada orang-orang disekitarku, hal yang tidak aku pahami bagaimana terjadinya.

Perang memang sudah usai, tapi perang macam apa yang membuat tempat ini hancur hingga seperti ini?

"Kau… Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya."

Saat itulah, aku sadar, ada orang lain di dekatku.

"Jadi… Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Apa sebenarnya aku ini?"

Orang itu terdiam pada perkataanku, tapi aku bisa merasakannya kalau ia malah tersenyum di belakangku.

"APA MEMANGNYA YANG LUCU DARI SEMUA INI?!"

Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan air mata yang sudah hampir keluar, saat itulah, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama sepertiku, dia masih tersenyum dan itu membuatku kesal.

Rasanya seperti ingin ku bunuh saja…

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku, berdirilah di sampingku dan cari kesempatan untuk itu." Tanpa aku sadari, tangannya sudah terbuka untuk menerima telapak tanganku.

Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sejenak berpikir untuk membunuhnya?

"Bertarunglah untukku, dan aku bersedia menjadi tujuan hidupmu serta satu-satunya targetmu."

Orang itu, Kagamine Len, menarikku dari jurang gelap tanpa dasar ini.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Pertarungan semakin sengit semenjak Neru lepas kendali, tidak ada anggota lain yang bangun lagi kecuali Neru yang memang sudah sadar daritadi.

"Ini adalah pertarungan tanpa bantuan." Ucap Yuuma.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yuuma melempar tombaknya ke arah Rei dan Yuuma sendiri melesat ke arah yang berlawanan, yakni ke arah Neru.

"Penguatan Level 3."

" _Instruksi diterima, menginisialisasi Mana, merombak bentuk, menyesuaikan system_. _"_

Tombak Yuuma kembali mengeluarkan suara yang merespon terhadap perintah Yuuma, senjata yang sudah berubah bentuk tersebut kini berubah bentuk lagi. Tubuh dari senjata itu sendiri tiba-tiba melemas dan terbuka dalam alur yang memutar, menjadi sebuah cambuk dengan duri-duri yang tajam.

Senjata Yuuma langsung menyerang Rei seakan senjata itu memiliki kehendak tersendiri.

"Aku belum pernah sekalipun bosan dengan metode bertarungmu, penyihir A+."

Rei yang malah kelihatan senang, dengan cekatan menahan semua serangan dari cambukan senjata Yuuma. Ratusan sayatan tercipta di udara dari gerakan cepat antara cambuk dan pedang Rei.

Sedangkan di sisi Neru, Yuuma yang menghampiri Neru langsung memberikan tendangan lutut yang sangat kencang, membuat Neru terpental jauh dan menabrak puing-puing bekas kastil dengan asap yang mengepul tebal.

Melihat hal itu, beberapa ksatria kastil yang baru sampai untuk membantu atasannya, yakni Rei, langsung menyerang sosok Neru yang mereka yakini sebagai musuh.

"Percuma! Jangan mendekati kematian kalian sendiri dasar makhluk idiot!" Teriakan Yuuma terdengar sangat keras bahkan oleh para ksatria yang menghampiri Neru.

Zrasssh!

Sayang, belum sempat mereka menanggapi Yuuma, tubuh mereka semua sudah tercerai berai dalam potongan-potongan yang rapi.

Air mancur darah tercipta di sekeliling Neru, membuat wajah Neru malah kesenangan dengan hal itu, Lidahnya bergerak liar untuk menangkap hujan darah di sekitarnya, dengan senyuman dan wajah yang terlumuri merah, dia melesat ke arah Yuuma seakan serangan Yuuma yang barusan hanyalah rasa gatal sementara.

"Cih! Dia memulihkan dirinya sendiri?!"

Yuuma yang masih tenang, memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir, dalam waktu 5 detik, sebuah pancaran horizontal dari listrik yang sangat luas dengan tepat mengarah ke arah Neru. Neru tidak menghindari, dia menghadapi serangan gila itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Suara jeritan Neru sempat terdengar hingga seluruh tubuhnya berakhir dimakan pancaran listrik yang membentuk garis lurus seperti tembakan plasma.

Tubuh Neru terlihat setelah sihir itu berhenti, hangus terbakar dengan percikan-percikan listrik yang mengitari tubuhnya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Neru, matanya masih terbuka lebar, senyumannya makin menjadi-jadi.

Sebuah aura merah menyelimuti tubuh Neru dan memulihkan seluruh kulit Neru yang terbakar.

"Walau tanpa pelindung sihir, pemulihannya bahkan masih terlalu cepat untuk ditangani, cih!"

Yuuma menatap sisi yang lain, senjatanya ternyata sudah terjatuh lemas di tanah dan Rei menghilang entah kemana. Dengan cepat dan tidak disadari siapapun, tubuh Rei sudah muncul di belakang Neru bersamaan dengan sebuah lingkaran magis yang sangat besar muncul di belakang Yuuma.

" _Deux_!"

Setelah ucapan tersebut, pedang-pedang yang ada di punggung Rei langsung menusuk Neru dengan cepat dari belakang bersamaan dengan meledaknya lingkaran sihir di belakang Yuuma.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pertarungan ini sudah menjadi pertarungan 3 sisi, tidak ada pihak yang saling membantu atau diuntungkan, semuanya sama.

Belum berhenti di situ, tubuh Neru memang terjatuh lemah ke tanah, tapi tawanya belum juga berhenti.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sebuah ledakan aura kembali terjadi, pedang-pedang yang menusuk Neru dengan paksa didorong keluar dari tubuh Neru.

"Kau… Dasar monster!"

Craasssh!

Saat itulah, Neru sadar, kedua tangannya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

* * *

XOXOX

-Neru's POV-

* * *

"Ini adalah rumah barumu."

"Apa aku akan dijadikan bahan penelitian lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata tidak, tapi kau tidak akan disiksa di sini, aku juga bahan penelitian tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali selama diperiksa dan diteliti."

Aku mencoba memasuki gerbang sebuah bangunan besar yang ada di hadapanku.

Rasanya aneh, bangunan ini memiliki sebuah aura aneh di dalamnya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Lelaki ini, Kagamine Len, berkata padaku dengan nada tertarik.

"Iya…" Aku mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Itu pasti medan _Mana_ , sedikit _Mana_ dari bagian _Mana_ akan dikeluarkan dari tubuh seseorang tanpa mereka sadari, itu adalah bukti bahwa seseorang memiliki jiwa yang masih hidup dengan catatan bahwa mereka yang mengeluarkan _Mana_ dan membuat medan _Mana_ tersebut adalah orang-orang yang sudah dibangkitkan keberadaan _Mana_ -nya. Mungkin karena banyak orang yang sudah memenuhi kondisi tersebut di akademi ini, kau bisa merasakannya lebih jelas di sini." Jelasnya.

Hah? Dia bicara apa? _Mana_? Jiwa? Orang-orang yang sudah dipenuhi kondisinya?

"Anu… Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Ucapku jujur.

"Ah… Aku baru sadar, kau pasti belum mengerti dengan yang aku bicarakan. Begini, karena kau sendiri sudah merupakan bentuk kebangkitan dari _Mana_ , maksudku, kau yang sekarang juga seorang _vampir_ bukan?" Ucapnya dengan gamblang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu akan hal itu?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin aku membawamu tanpa tahu kondisimu, jadi, kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau adalah _vampir?_ "

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan ada energi luar biasa yang keluar dari tubuhmu bahkan untuk saat ini?"

"Karena kau menanyakannya, aku jadi lebih peka kalau memang ada sebuah energi misterius yang keluar dari tubuhku sejak beberapa waktu lalu…"

"Itulah _Mana_ , sebuah gelombang kehidupan, energi potensial yang membuatmu sanggup mewujudkan berbagai macam hal yang bisa kau sebuah sebagai 'sihir', seperti mengendalikan api atau menarik benda tanpa menyentuhnya." Ucap Len dengan cepat.

"Jadi maksudmu, tempat ini, adalah tempat meneliti perkembangan dari _Mana_?"

"Yah, kau bisa bilang seperti itu."

Saat aku menyadarinya, ada satu hal yang aneh. Anak di depanku, Kagamine Len, tidak mengeluarkan satupun energi yang disebut _Mana_ ini dari manapun, aku sungkan bertanya, jadi aku diam… Tapi…

"Kau pasti penasaran, kenapa tidak ada _Mana_ yang keluar dariku kan?"

Aku tersentak dengan perkataannya yang tepat mengenai akar permasalahan yang aku pikirkan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Y-ya, kurang lebih begitu."

"Hahaha…" Dia hanya tertawa hambar.

"Apa _Mana_ mu belum dibangkitkan?" Tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Bukannya belum dibangkitkan, aku…" Ucapannya terputus.

"Aku tidak punya _Mana_."

Ucapannya tersebut membuatku tersentak… Itu sama saja berkata kalau, dia tidak punya jiwa yang hidup…

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Neru terdengar lantang setelahnya.

Ledakan aura yang lebih besar kembali terjadi, membuat Rei harus melompat jauh ke belakang karena sentakan dari aura tersebut.

"HUWAA! HUWAA! HUWAA! ARRGH!"

Suara Neru mulai tidak karuan, dia menggelepar ditanah seperti ikan yang dibawa keluar dari air, kedua lengan Neru kini hanya sepanjang dadanya, tidak ada bagian lengan bawah yang terhubung di sana.

"Sia-sia saja…" Ucap Yuuma.

Dalam satu teriakan, tangan Neru yang sudah terputus tiba-tiba tertarik dengan cepat ke arah Neru, membuat tangan itu kembali bersatu. Sebuah asap tercipta di bekas potongan yang ada di tangan itu, dan dalam sekejap, lengan Neru sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membunuhnya walau kepalanya terlepas dari lehernya. Dia tidak bisa mati kecuali kau menusuk jantungnya dengan perak murni, atau seperti itulah yang aku tahu." Ucap Yuuma setelah melihat semua itu.

Wajah Rei terlihat jijik dengan pemandangan di depannya, yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah monster yang sesungguhnya.

Pertarungan tiga kubu ini berlarut-larut, memakan waktu lama.

Rei yang sadar akan waktu yang terus berjalan, meneriakan amarahnya dengan lantang.

"Kalian… KALIAN SEMUA SEBENARNYA KUMPULAN DARI MAKHLUK APA?!" Rei meneriakan amarahnya kepada seluruh anggota kelompok Len.

Ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta di langit, menutupi Neru tanpa satupun celah yang terlihat di sana. Tiap-tiap dari lingkaran itu memiliki warna yang beragam, menandakan bahwa bukan hanya satu jenis sihir saja yang akan dilancarkan oleh seorang Reiss Balakovic. Itu adalah sihir skala besar, sebuah sihir menakutkan yang memiliki kekuatan sangat dahsyat, mungkin setara dengan ledakan nuklir.

DUAAAAAAARR!

Sebuah ledakan yang amat besar terjadi di sana bahkan kau bisa melihat seakan ada awan jamur yang tercipta dari asap sisa ledakan tersebut. Sisa-sisa puing dari kastil yang hancur kini hangus tak berbekas, seluruh areal kastil yang sangat luas tersebut terkena dampaknya, bahkan pagar pembatas yang notabenenya sangat jauh dari daerah ledakan, berterbangan karena angin dari ledakannya.

Para ksatria yang berjaga-jaga mulai berterbangan satu persatu karena kaki mereka tidak kuat menahan hempasan. Seluruh kastil kini benar-benar tidak tersisa, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam mengatakannya.

Semuanya musnah, tanpa bekas.

"Kau serius?"

Suara itu terdengar dari arah dibelakang Rei.

Yuuma berdiri di sana dengan beberapa lapis pelindung, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang tengah berbaring di sekitar sana, seluruh anggota tim Len terlindungi oleh sebuah lapisan pelindung tebal yang melindungi mereka semua dari ledakan itu, bahkan melindungi Neru yang masih berdiri dengan nafsu membunuh. Kemungkinan besar Neru tidak keluar dari lapisan pelindung saat ledakan terjadi adalah karena instingnya mengatakan kalau ledakan tersebut benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

"Kau… Lingkaran sihir itu…"

Rei tercengang melihat kumpulan lingkaran sihir yang tertera di kumpulan pelindung yang tersebar di sekitar Rei.

"Kau, ternyata kau juga pengguna sihir _Norse*_?"

"Pelindung _Heimdall_ *, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan serangan sihir barusan yang hanya perwujudan dari sihir standar yang diperbanyak." Jawab Yuuma.

"Apa benar kau seorang penyihir tingkat A+? Di mataku, tingkat S jauh lebih cocok untukmu. Aku kira ledakan tadi seharusnya sudah menghancurkanmu dan melukaimu sangat fatal kalau kau benar-benar seorang penyihir tingkat A+." Ucap Rei, walau agak gemetar.

"Ah? Begitu? Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya."

Rei kini mulai bergetar setelah mengatakan hal yang barusan dia katakan.

Rei kini benar-benar takut. Rei memang penyihir tingkat S, tapi musuhnya, yang menang jumlah darinya, merupakan kumpulan orang-orang gila dengan kekuatan yang bukan main… Sebuah rasa pesimis kini sudah menyelimuti Rei, dia merasakan kalau ini terus berlanjut, kematiannya bukan lagi hal yang mustahil.

Yuuma bukannya tidak menyadarinya, dia juga sadar, bahwa orang hebat di depannya, pemimpin organisasi ksatria paling besar di dunia dan juga salah satu dari segelintir penyihir tingkat tinggi, kini tengah bergetar karena ketakutan.

Yuuma tidak mengejek Rei, dalam pikiran Yuuma, dia berkata.

'Wajar saja kalau dia takut.'

Ya, hal itu memang sangat wajar.

Karena anggota kelompok yang dikumpulkan oleh Len adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti monster yang sebenarnya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang buangan yang sangat menakutkan jika diasah kemampuannya, dan Len adalah orang yang dengan cepat mengumpulkan semua orang itu dan mengasah fisik serta mental mereka.

Len memang bukanlah penyihir, tapi kecerdasan serta kharismanya dalam memimpin bisa membuat banyak orang tunduk padanya.

Seakan ada sebuah sihir penarik yang membuat orang-orang membungkuk dihadapannya tanpa terkecuali.

Rei mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi, _Gallatine_ , dengan satu hentakan, dia mencoba menghantam pelindung Yuuma, pedang-pedangnya yang lain mulai menyebar dan menghantam pelindung dari anggota lain yang tidak sadarkan diri, termasuk Neru.

Sekeras apapun Rei mencoba, dengan pedangnya saja memang agak mustahil untuk menembus pertahanan itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan sihir _Anglo Saxon*_." Ucap Rei di tengah gerakannya dalam menebas pelindung-pelindung tersebut.

Rei mengendurkan gagang pedangnya, lama-kelamaan, pedang tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

"Kau sudah menyerah, pemimpin ksatria?" Tanya Yuuma agak meremehkan.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kalian semua adalah musuh kuat yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan hanya dengan kekuatan pedangku walau pedang ini dikenal sebagai _Excalibur Sister_. Karena kau sudah mengeluarkan jenis sihir yang menakjubkan, aku juga akan menggunakan sebuah sihir yang tidak bisa kau anggap remeh kali ini."

Rei tahu, menggunakan sihir ini hanya akan memperpendek waktu hidupnya, sihir _Anglo Saxon_ , sebuah sihir kuno dari literatur Inggris Raya dan Irlandia. Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar di kaki Rei, lama kelamaan, sebuah garis menghubungkan lingkaran sihir itu ke lingkaran sihir di sekitar Rei yang baru keluar di permukaan tanah.

Garis tersebut menebal dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

" _Wahai ruh yang dibelenggu aturan. Teror dunia ini dengan kehancuran."_

" _ **Sebuah kontrak dengan yang terlarang.**_ _"_

Suara Rei tiba-tiba diikuti oleh suara melengking yang menyakitkan telinga.

Seketika, sebuah teriakan yang sangat memekakan pendengaran dapat terdengar, bahkan Neru dan Yuuma harus sampai menutup telinga mereka karena suara tersebut sangat menyakitkan.

Dari lingkaran-lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluar banyak sekali sosok putih yang melayang seperti hantu. Tubuh mereka berpostur seperti wanita dewasa, kulit mereka berwarna putih yang mirip dengan putih dari warna cat.

Raungan mereka kembali terdengar sangat besar, mereka meraung-raung sambil berputar kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu kembali melengking dengan sangat kencang.

" _Banshee*_? Jadi makhluk dari agama _Celtic_ kuno bisa dipanggil melalui sihir mitologi _Anglo Saxon_?" Ucap Yuuma pelan.

Ruh-ruh tersebut langsung menghantam pelindung yang tersebar di sekitar mereka, pelindung yang dibuat Yuuma langsung berubah menjadi sepotong kue. Lapis demi lapis hancur dengan cepat bersamaan dengan lengkingan yang sangat menyakitkan dari para makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berterbangan tersebut. Pelindung Neru adalah yang pertama hancur, dengan cepat, dia menjadi incaran pertama yang diincar oleh para _Banshee_.

Raungan dibalas geraman, kini dua makhluk yang berada di luar nalas manusia saling bertarung dengan ganas.

"Kau… Apa kau yakin menggunakan sihir pemanggil sekelas ini? Bukannya kau hanya memperpendek hidupmu sendiri?" Tanya Yuuma dengan tenang.

"Ini sepadan untuk musuh sekelas kalian."

Para _Banshee_ mengamuk dengan raungan yang amat sangat keras. Semua orang yang terlihat disana, kecuali Rei, menjadi mangsa dari _Banshee_. Bahkan para ksatria yang tersisa juga dimangsa oleh _Banshee_ , jiwa mereka disedot dan tubuh mereka dicabik-cabik.

Rei tidak bisa mengendalikan sihir tersebut secara penuh, mengendalikan sihir seperti ini dengan penuh hanya akan membuatnya langsung terbunuh. Mata Rei sudah tidak peduli kawan atau lawan, satu-satunya yang ia ingin hancurkan sekarang adalah Mizuhashi Yuuma, orang yang telah mempermalukan martabatnya sebagai seorang penyihir tingkat S.

Pemandangan neraka dunia ini sekarang menjadi neraka yang sebenarnya.

Saat Yuuma sedang memperhatikan keadaan, ada beberapa _Banshee_ yang terbang bebas dan bahkan pergi menjauh, mencoba keluar untuk mencari lebih banyak mangsa lagi.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, dasar idiot?!" Amarah Yuuma tiba-tiba saja tersulut ketika melihat beberapa _Banshee_ yang kabur.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama kalian kalah, akan ku korbankan sebanyak apapun. Pengorbanan adalah keperluan untuk mencapai perdamaian."

Kalimat itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Rei. Kepribadian Rei sudah berubah drastis, yang terlihat di wajahnya kini hanya senyuman meremehkan, ekspresi yang dia keluarkan terlihat sangat menjengkelkan, dan tentu saja Yuuma merasa kesal karena semua hal itu.

"Kau sudah… GILA!"

"Apa kau ingin mencoba menjadi pahlawan?" Tanya Rei.

Yuuma terdiam sejenak.

"Aku benci juga mengatakan ini, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer, tapi aku memang seorang **pahlawan**."

Crang!

Crang!

Crang!

Crang!

Suara besi yang mengencang mulai terdengar, membentuk sebuah ritme teratur yang terdengar halus di telinga. Para _Banshee_ tiba-tiba saja terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai yang keluar di tengah udara.

" _Gleiphnir*_." Ucap Yuuma geram.

" _Banshee_ … Ditahan?" Rei terkejut dalam diam.

"Aku tidak bisa mentolerir keadaan ini lagi, bahkan ksatria yang seharusnya melindungi orang banyak sekarang hanya menjadi budak harga diri dan rasa hormat. Aku benci mengakui hal sepele seperti ini, tapi, aku sebagai **pahlawan** tidak mengizinkanmu berbuat seenaknya lagi."

Senjata Yuuma kini kembali ke genggaman Yuuma, Yuuma sekarang sudah keluar dari pelindung yang dia buat sendiri.

"Sihir _Norse_ adalah salah satu sihir dengan tingkat kerumitan yang tinggi, perwujudan _Mana_ ke dalam benda-benda dan kemampuan magis dengan dasar para dewa nordik tidak mudah untuk dilakukan." Ucap Yuuma sambil menghampiri Rei.

Rei mencoba mundur melihat orang di depannya ini, rasa takut kembali menghampiri diri Rei yang baru saja merasa di atas angin.

Crang!

Tubuh Rei tiba-tiba juga dibelenggu oleh beberapa rantai dalam sekali kedip.

"Aku mempelajari berbagai mitos dan agama di dunia ini lalu mengembangkan sihir yang lebih kuat dari yang sudah ada berdasarkan hal tersebut dengan mencampurnya bersamaan pengetahuan dari _Erda-Orthe_." Yuuma masih terus mendekat, ikat kepala di dahinya melambai-lambai karena angin.

"Jangan mendekat…" Rei benar-benar sudah kehilangan keberanian.

"Aku mencoba menguasai semuanya, sebagai seorang pahlawan, hal itu bukanlah mustahil bagiku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli jika aku dipanggil A+ oleh penghuni dunia ini, tapi kewajibanku dalam melindungi banyak orang tetaplah sama."

"Siapa— Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Penguatan Dasar, Level 1."

" _Inisialisasi Mana, merombak bentuk dasar, memasukkan sihir penunjang dalam senjata. Perubahan bentuk, berhasil. Pengembangan pola sihir, berhasil. Output kekuatan 70%, mengizinkan penggunaan sihir khusus, Original Gungnir siap_."

Senjata Yuuma kini berubah bentuk lagi.

Gagangnya menjadi lebih panjang, mata tombaknya kini bergerak ke arah ujung, membentuk struktur _spear_ yang sebenarnya dan meninggalkan bentuk _lance_ -nya. Mata tombaknya membesar dan membuat sebuah tempurung yang mengitari gagangnya. Bentuk yang cukup asing terbentuk di senjata Yuuma.

Yuuma berjalan terus ke arah Rei, dengan mata yang sangat dipenuhi kemarahan, dia mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu walau kau bersujud mohon ampun sekalipun."

Ketika jarak di antara mereka berdua sudah mencapai angka 15 meter, Yuuma berhenti.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Rei terdiam, mentalnya sudah goyah, ketakutan sudah menguasai dirinya. Tapi, dia sempat bertanya satu hal…

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Pahlawan…? Mustahil kalau kau adalah… _True_ …"

"Waktumu habis."

Senjata yang kini disebut _Gungnir_ oleh Yuuma sudah dia posisikan di atas bahunya, dia siap melempar senjata itu.

Sebuah putaran aura yang membentuk _vortex_ terpusat di ujung tombaknya. Warna merah dan ungu berputar-putar di sana. Semakin besar dan besar, aura tersebut terlihat akan mudah memotong sebuah kota menjadi dua bagian besar dengan lautan magma ditengahnya jika senjatanya dilempar dalam garis lurus.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dalam satu hentakan kaki, senjata Yuuma sudah terlempar lurus ke arah Rei.

"Ini semua sudah berakhir…"

.

.

.

"Ini semua sudah berakhir…"

Saat tombak tersebut sudah mencapai jarak yang cukup dekat hingga dalam tahap jika beberapa centi saja tombak itu tetap bergerak, perut Rei sudah pasti akan berlubang

Tetapi…

TRANG!

Wuussh!

Sebuah hantaman membuat lintasan serangan Yuuma berbelok ke udara lepas dan tidak mengenai Rei.

"Kau menyedihkan Rei, tanpaku, kau tidak sekuat biasanya…"

Seorang wanita dengan zirah lengkap berdiri di sana, pedang di tangannya kembali masuk ke sarungnya. Hanya dalam satu hentakan, dia berhasil membelokkan serangan Yuuma.

"Elizabeth Hazel Ruina… Sang Reinkarnasi Arthur..." Ucap Yuuma.

"Ru—Rui?"

"Sang ratu menyuruh kita mundur, kita selesaikan masalah ini lain kali."

Ruina atau yang dipanggil Rui oleh Rei menebas rantai yang adai disekitar Rei menggunakan pedangnya dengan enteng. Pedang emas itu berayun dengan indah dan membuat Yuuma terpaku dengan warnanya.

" _Excalibur_? Jadi Inggris masih menyimpan senjata seperti itu disamping _Gallatine_." Ucap Yuuma.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, pahlawan." Lalu Rui dan Rei menghilang dari pandangan Yuuma.

Kehancuran sudah berhenti, walau kehancuran yang sangat besar sempat terjadi.

Saat Yuuma berhasil menghela nafas lega dan hendak melepas ikat kepalanya, sebuah suara menyaut padanya.

"Kau lupa mengikat Neru juga, Yuuma. Dia mengamuk lebih hebat daripada para _Banshee_ itu, aku membantumu mengikatnya."

Yuuma yang tidak lagi terkejut, dia hanya terdiam di sana. Yuuma berbalik dengan pelan dan melihat seseorang berambut biru berdiri di samping Neru yang tengah dirantai dengan _Gleiphnir_.

"Kite Baron Stanfield, jadi kau datang ya Kaito. Ketika Len bangun, kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal kepada kami."

Itu Kaito, anggota terakhir yang baru menunjukan dirinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _The Braves who confronted jeopardy."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai~

Sekarang saatnya menjelaskan kata berbintang!

Pertama mengenai Norse dan Anglo Saxon, keduanya adalah jenis mitologi walau Anglo Saxon sendiri lebih dikenal sebagai literatur sastra dan sejarah lama di Inggris. Norse adalah mitologi dari negara Denmark, Islandia, Norwegia dan Swedia, mitologi ini adalah kepercayaan yang ada sebelum Kristen datang ke Eropa. Mitologi Nordik/Norse dan Anglo Saxon masih memiliki hubungan. Dalam fict ini, saya membagi jenis sihir kedalam tiga jenis yaitu, sihir standar seperi pengendalian elemen atau memperkuat kekuatan fisik serta mental, sihir mitologi/legenda yang berasal dari mitologi/legenda di seluruh dunia seperti Norse, Olympus, atau Pandawa, dan yang terakhir adalah sihir agama atau sihir yang mengambil eksistensi dalam agama tertentu seperti pemanggilan malaikat atau kekuatan yang berasal dari kisah-kisah dalam sebuah agama.

Heimdall adalah dewa pelindung dalam mitologi Nordik.

Banshee adalah makhluk yang erat hubungannya dengan Tuhan dalam kepercayaan Celtic kuno, biasa dikenal sebagai dewa kematian. Di Inggris, Banshee disebut sebagai perinya orang mati, mereka dipercaya akan meraung-raung di sekitar orang yang dekat kematian atau orang yang sudah mati.

Gleiphnir adalah rantai yang dibuat oleh para Dwarf untuk mengikat Fenrir dalam cerita mitologi Norse.

Jadi begitu aja ya dulu, kalau ada yang gak paham, kalian bisa tanya langsung ke saya atau kalau mau googling sendiri juga gak apa ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hero's Coffin

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya belum menunjukan konflik aslinya sama sekali, jujur, saya sendiri bingung mau mulai darimana saking banyaknya perkembangan plot yang tercipta di pikiran saya X_X

Saya bahkan belum menjelaskan kenapa Len, Yuuma, IA dan Rin jadi tokoh utama. Saya akan jelaskan seiring cerita. Oh, gimana? Udah siap sama tragedy nya? Saya gak bakal main rahasia-rahasiaan seperti biasanya, ada beberapa bagian penting yang akan langsung saya tunjukan secara gamblang.

Di Author Note bawah ada beberapa info dari saya, jangan lupa baca ya~

Silahkan dinikmati~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Aku ingat, pertarungan kami berakhir kacau. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang semuanya terasa sangat damai? Bukannya aku dan yang lain masih ada di tengah medan pertarungan tadi?

Apa pertarungan sudah berakhir? Aku pingsan, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang pertarungan yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tanya sebuah suara di sampingku.

Dia seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya terlihat tingg dengan surai biru yang indah menjuntai di kepalanya. Dia berdiri tegak tepat di samping ranjang tempatku tidur. Aku mencoba melihat sekitar, ada yang aneh, aku tidak mengenal tempat ini… Kasurnya juga terasa nyaman, bahkan lebih nyaman dari kamarku di asrama. Apa ini rumah orang lain?

"Tidurlah, jangan sungkan. Kita sedang ada di salah satu rumah singgahku. Kita sudah ada di Perancis."

Aku mencoba melihat lagi sosok yang berbicara, apa dia…

"Kaito?"

"Hmm…"

Dia membalas dengan gumaman.

Jadi benar itu Kaito.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan pertarungan besar dengan Rei sebelumnya? Bukankah kami semua ada dalam keadaan terdesak? Apa Kaito datang dan membantu? Atau ada kejadian lain yang tidak terduga terjadi di sini?

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana dengan pertarungannya?" Hal tentang pertarungan adalah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku memang penasaran dan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Rei pergi, Rui membawanya." Ucap Kaito singkat.

"Rui? Ruina? Apa dia sudah kembali dari kerajaan Axiom?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Sepertinya urusannya di sana sudah selesai. Disamping itu, kenapa kalian bisa bertarung dengan Rei? Perbuatan kalian sudah hampir menghancurkan seluruh Inggris menjadi tinggal nama tahu?" Ucap Kaito jengkel.

"Aku… Aku juga tidak mengerti, dia tiba-tiba menantang kami semua dan berakhir seperti ini…" Ucapku jujur.

"Jadi, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mendapat info tentang penyerangan Perancis tempo hari?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Rei menolak untuk membicarakannya." Jawabku.

"Tapi memang benar, salah satu ksatria Stanfield, _Holy Knights of World_ , ada di sana saat kejadian. Ini bukan kebetulan, saat malam kejadian, seharusnya tidak ada kadet atau ksatria yang ditugaskan di sana, karena pada saat itu ada pertemuan para kepala negara-negara dominion GBM. Aku dan ibuku lebih memilih menugaskan kadet dari B.L.A.D.E. yang lebih berpengalaman dalam pertempuran berskala besar untuk menjaga keamanan jika benar-benar terjadi kerusuhan." Jelas Kaito dengan detil.

"Oleh karena itu juga bukan, serangan yang datang bisa dihalau?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, para kadet B.L.A.D.E. lebih sigap dalam membuat pelindung dan mengevakuasi penduduk sipil. Andai saja para ksatria yang ditugaskan, mereka pasti akan memilih mencari asal serangan dan menjadikan keselamatan negara menjadi objek kedua." Ucap Kaito.

"Tunggu, jika memang para kadet B.L.A.D.E. yang ditugaskan dan tidak ada ksatria yang ditugaskan di sana, kenapa lingkaran sihir yang banyak terlihat di Perancis pada malam itu adalah lingkaran sihir orisinil _Holy Knights of World_?" Itu benar, hal ini sudah mengganjal di pikiranku sejak lama.

Tujuan _Holy Knights of World_ dibangun adalah untuk mengukuhkan plutokrasi Stanfield dan melindungi Stanfield dari segalam macam bahaya. Pembentukan ini juga berhubungan dengan adanya adopsi sistem keamanan dari kerajaan Axiom, karena memang pada dasarnya, Inggris dan Axiom memiliki banyak kesamaan.

GBM atau Inggris Raya adalah negara yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan kerajaan Axiom, tidak heran jika banyak diantara mereka saling memadakan budaya atau sistem-sistem tata kenegaraan. Soviet baru, atau SFN, tidak pernah memiliki hubungan baik dengan kerajaan Axiom, saat dua dunia baru menyatu, Rusia adalah negara yang pertama menyerang balik Axiom dengan kekuatan mutlak teknologi dan senjata api.

Pada saat perang yang tidak terkendali, Rusia bahkan memunculkan lagi aktifitas laporan Kremlin yang sudah lama dibekukan sejak perang dunia kedua. Saat perang dunia ketiga di bumi, Rusia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda pergerakan ekstrim sama sekali. Negara yang cenderung sangat kacau saat perang dunia ketiga karena perebutan sumber daya saat itu adalah negara-negara berkembang Asia dan Afrika yang tidak terima karena adanya eksploitasi berlebihan oleh Eropa dan Amerika.

Sekarang, Asia atau UGA, masih sibuk membenahi sistem tata masyarakat mereka, terutama negara kepulauan yang dulu pernah disebut Indonesia. Indonesia atau yang kini sudah melebur dalam UGA dan tidak memiliki nama negara, menjadi disebut distrik 23, sudah sangat kecil luasnya karena ketinggian air laut yang meningkat pada saat adanya penyatuan dua dunia. Padahal dulu, waktu perang dunia ketiga, Indonesia pernah memimpin Asia Tenggara dalam memperebutkan sumber daya. Negara peleburan seperti Indonesia, Filipina, dan termasuk juga Jepang yang notabenenya masih memiliki nama sendiri sekarang karena jasanya selama perang dunia ketiga dan perang 30 tahun, tidak lagi menjadi negara kepulauan yang besar… Banyak pulau-pulau yang tenggelam karena peninggian air laut.

Oceania, termasuk Hawaii, tempat liburan paling eksotis di dunia juga sudah tidak ada karena tenggelam… Hal ini pasti pukulan yang sangat telak pada perekonomian Amerika, termasuk aliansinya dengan Afrika yang baru, NAF.

Tunggu? Kenapa aku jadi menceritakan keadaan dunia sekarang?

Kembali ke topik.

"Kaito, apa kau punya informasi lain?"

"Ada… Tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak ingin mempercayai informasi ini."

"Ha?" Aku bingung.

"Aku sudah lama menghilang karena mengikuti kebijakan Stanfield dalam mengurus negara dominion, selama itu pula aku berkelana, ada banyak informasi yang kudengar, dari pihak Bumi dan _Erda-Orthe_ … Baik dari _P_ _urebloods_ atau _Hybrids_ , dari kumpulan penyihir dan penduduk sipil biasa, para pejabat dan masyarakat jelata, bahkan dari manusia dan _demi-human_. Ada, ada satu rumor yang sangat menggangguku…"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ibuku, Culnoza Alice Stanfield, sedang dalam sebuah rencana besar bersama kerajaan Axiom untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan menggemparkan dunia…"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar hal itu…

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Kegagalanmu terlalu parah, aku bahkan tidak bisa mentolerirnya…"

Di sebuah ruangan besar, dengan karpet merah, dekor mewah dan peralatan yang pastinya tidak murah… Seorang laki-laki berpakaian ksatria tengah membungkuk dihadapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berkuasa.

Agak jauh dari dua orang yang tadi, perempuan dengan baju zirah lengkapnya, bersandar di salah satu pilar penyangga dengan menyilangkan tangan.

"Tapi, Ratu Yang Agung, hamba mohon, berikan hamba satu kesempatan lagi! Hamba berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya kali ini!"

"Kau berteriak dihadapan ratumu?"

Sebuah angin yang sangat kencang menyerang ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut entah darimana. Sang ksatria yang menunduk tadi langsung gemetar ketakutan, dia tidak henti-hentinya bergetar dan bergetar.

"Ratu Yang Agung, ini baru percobaan pertama hamba! Tidak semua orang bisa berhasil di percobaan pertamanya bukan?! Hamba juga tidak menyangka ada orang sekelas penyihir tingkat S diantara kelompok Kagamine Len! Disamping itu, kelompok mereka adalah monster yang sesungguhnya!" Ucap orang itu lagi, kembali mencari-cari alasan.

"Apa kau menyalahkan perintah ratumu yang telah diberikan padamu? Apa kau akan mencobanya berkali-kali dan akan berkali-kali pula kau hanya memberikan kegagalan kepadaku? Apa kau menyalahkanku atas kegagalanmu?" Ucap sang ratu.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin hamba melakukan itu!"

"Terserah… Rei, bergabunglah dengan Rui dan selesaikan semua masalah ini. Ini adalah kesempatan keduamu, jika kau gagal, aku akan menyeretmu dalam kematianku! Pastikan jangan gagal lagi atau kita semua yang ada di ruangan ini akan mati!"

"Ba—Baik!"

Saat kedua orang ksatria itu keluar dari ruangan, sang ratu menggigiti kuku jari jempolnya seakan sangat jengkel, seharusnya perilaku seperti ini bukanlah perilaku seorang ratu. Tapi, ratu dihadapan kita yang saat ini sepertinya tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk terus tenang dan berwibawa.

"SIALAN!"

Sang ratu menggebrak singgasananya sendiri, _wine_ mahal yang ada di meja kecil di samping singgasananya sendiri sampai bergetar dan jatuh. Jatuhnya botol minuman tersebut membuat suara yang luar biasa gemanya dalam ruangan tersebut, botol itu menggelinding menuruni tangga dan akhirnya pecah di dasar karena terlalu banyak mengalami benturan.

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!"

" **SIALAN!** "

Sang ratu makin menggebrak seluruh isi meja yang ada di sampingnya, buah-buahan segar yang terlihat mahal itu langsung berterbangan dengan bebas kemana saja di dalam ruangan itu.

Penampilan sang ratu yang sudah agak berantakan terlihat sangat menakutkan, sang ratu akhirnya duduk lagi di singgasananya sambil memperbaiki beberapa lipatan pada gaun mahalnya dan membetulkan posisi tiara di kepalanya tidak lupa dengan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku! Aku tidak tahu kalau _True Braves_ juga ikut campur dalam masalah pelik ini! Kenapa mereka muncul lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang?! Mereka hanya pahlawan yang kehilangan tujuan dan pekerjaan setelah raja iblis mati! Bedebah dari _Erda-Orthe_ semua sama saja, mereka membuatku muak!"

Sang ratu kembali berkata kasar dan mengutuk orang lain.

"Aku harus membunuh Kagamine Len! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan mati…" Suara sang ratu merendah, menunjukan ketakutan yang samat sangat, sang ratu akhirnya terdiam lagi.

Dia duduk terdiam di kursi singgasananya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan air mata, badannya bergetar, serta nafasnya tidak karuan temponya.

Sang ratu duduk di tengah ruangan besar yang sepi itu, sendirian, dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

"Terkutuk kau _Erda-Orthe_ , terkutuk kau Kagamine Len!"

Sang ratu mengatakan itu dengan kebencian yang amat sangat pula.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Apa maksudmu dengan rencana yang bisa mengubah dunia?"

"Ini seperti, kalau ibuku dan aliansinya dengan Axiom bisa memulai perang baru lagi."

Len terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Kaito.

"Perang baru lagi?! Sudah cukup dengan adanya perang, bukannya B.L.A.D.E. dibentuk dengan tujuan menghindarkan dunia dari perang internasional lagi?! B.L.A.D.E. dibentuk dengan persetujuan ibumu juga, tidak mungkin ibumu pula yang menginginkan perang terjadi lagi!"

"Tenang Len, tenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Kaito kalem.

"Maaf, aku terlalu temperamental."

"Ada sebuah rumor yang sangat menakutkan beredar."

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Len.

"Kebangkitan _Maou_ baru, mungkin hal itu yang membuat Axiom bertindak sangat agresif beberapa bulan ini."

" _Maou_? Bukannya dia dan seluruh keturunannya sudah dimusnahkan pasukan aliansi dunia pada akhir Perang 30 Tahun?"

"Benar, tapi pasti Axiom tidak akan membuat pergerakan seekstrim ini tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jawab Kaito.

Len melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Berarti, alasan kenapa, ibumu dan Axiom beraliansi adalah untuk menciptakan kesatuan dunia yang utuh untuk melawan _Maou_ baru."

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tahu alasan kenapa penyerangan Perancis tempo hari."

"Mari kita sambungkan semua hipotesis ini."

Len melipat jari-jarinya satu dengan yang lain di depan wajahnya, raut mukanya terlihat sangat serius.

"Rumor tentang kemunculan _Maou_ baru membuat Axiom bertindak ekstrim dan mengajak Inggris beraliansi dengan anggapan Inggris adalah negara yang paling seimbang kemajuannya antara bidang sihir dan sains. _Holy Knights of World_ , organisasi independen yang langsung ada dibawah perintah sang ratu sekarang, yakni ibumu, kemungkinan besar adalah yang menyerang Perancis."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mudah saja, perkumpulan dari presiden negara-negara dominion berkumpul di sana pada malam kejadian, seperti yang kita tahu, mereka membicarakan voting pelepasan diri dari GBM. Jika ada banyak negara yang lepas begitu saja dari Inggris Raya, kekuatan Inggris akan turun drastis. Dengan membunuh presiden tiap-tiap negara sekaligus, apalagi mereka semua sudah berkumpul di satu tempat, akan mempermudah diplomasi dengan negara dominion Inggris yang tidak memiliki presiden. Inggris bisa menyembunyikan fakta serangan tersebut dalam berita sebagai serangan dari pihak Rusia karena penggunaan teknologi yang sangat mutakhir dalam serangan. Membuat negara-negara yang tadinya ingin berpisah, mengurungkan niatnya, menyulut semangat warga sipil dan militer tiap-tiap negara untuk tunduk dengan negara induknya yaitu Inggris dan menyerang Rusia secara serentak."

"Bo—bohong, hipotesismu terlalu mendetil."

"Anggap saja kalau tujuan aliansi Inggris dan Axiom adalah untuk menyatukan dunia dalam melawan _Maou_ baru nanti, berarti Axiom dan Inggris akan berusaha untuk menyatukan dunia demi membuat koordinasi pasukan perang diseluruh dunia lebih terarah dan mutlak dalam melawan _Maou_ baru. Dan dari segi politik, hanya SFN atau Rusia dan juga GBM itu sendiri atau Inggris Raya adalah aliansi negara-negara yang paling punya pengaruh besar saat ini. Menaklukan dua hal itu sama saja sudah menaklukan dunia walau Amerika dan Asia pasti memiliki senjata lain, tapi dengan kekuatan gabungan pasukan sihir Inggris dan pasukan militer Rusia sudah cukup untuk membuat tunduk Asia dan Amerika."

"Apa… Apa benar seperti itu? Hipotesis itu terlalu menakutkan untuk bisa kubayangkan…" Tanggap Kaito.

"Karena rencana awal mereka sudah gagal karena adanya gangguan B.L.A.D.E. dalam penyerangan di Perancis. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi akan ada penyerangan skala besar di Rusia oleh para ksatria dibawah perintah ratu Inggris, jika hipotesis ini memang benar."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa percaya hal ini begitu saja, aku tidak ingin mencurigai ibuku dan negaraku sendiri yang tidak-tidak!"

Saat Kaito berdiri dengan jengkel akibat perkataan Len yang seakan menyalah Inggris dan ratu Inggris saat ini, yakni ibu Kaito sendiri, terminal komunikasi Len mendapatkan panggilan penting.

"Panggilan dari Lily." Ucap Kaito saat melihat terminal itu.

Kaito mengambilkannya dan memberikannya kepada Len yang tengah duduk di atas kasur.

Len memegang PDA berbentuk seperti _microphone_ pada _headset_ dan memasangnya pada telinganya sendiri lalu menekan tombol di salah satu sisi alat tersebut.

Panggilan sudah tersambung.

"Len? Apa ini kau?"

"Iya, ada apa Lily?"

"Ada kabar buruk…"

Setelah beberapa percakapan, Len menutup panggilannya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tidak ada urusan di sini lagi." Ucap Len.

"Hah?"

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita gali lagi di Perancis, kita dapat misi baru..."

.

.

.

Len sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berpakaian lengkap. Dia berjalan cepat ke ruang makan, tempat dimana teman-temannya yang lain berada.

"Jangan _shock_ dulu Kaito, kita bisa membuktikan hipotesis yang lain nanti jika kau masih tidak terima dengan hipotesis yang ini. Sebagai kapten aku memerintahkanmu untuk mempersiapkan peralatan dan ikut dalam misi kali ini, ini juga demi mencari kebenaran."

Kaito yang mengikuti dibelakang Len langsung mengangguk dan pergi ke arah lain.

Saat Len sudah sampai di ruang makan…

… Sebuah kue tart mencium wajah Len dengan indah.

PLEK!

*Twitch

Empat sudut siku-siku merapat di dahi Len.

"Oops, kapten kena." Ucap Ryuto.

"Kalian…"

Len mendatangi Ryuto dengan langkah berat.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan kalian buang-buang makanan huh? Yuuma, pegang Ryuto."

"Siap. Ryuto sudah terpegang."

"Lepaskan aku! Kau pengkhianat Yuuma! Aku berjanji akan membalasmu sekarang dasar tiang listrik!"

"Aku tidak tinggi, kau yang pendek." Jawab Yuuma.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Jangan ejek aku pendek! Ini rasisme moderat! Ini diskriminasi tinggi badan! Turunkan aku!"

"Bagaimana rasanya diangkat, pendek?" Len mendatangi Ryuto dan melepas kancing bajunya.

"Dell, Kiyoteru, Leon, ayo habisi dia!"

Dell, Leon dan Kiyoteru mendekati Len dan ikut menggoda Ryuto.

"HUWAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HUWAHAHAHAH! HUWAHAHA! HUWAHAHA! HENTIKAN! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"

Saat para laki-laki, kecuali Kaito, sedang bersenang-senang. Para gadis sedang sibuk ngerumpi.

"Neru, Neru, bagaimana rasanya diselamatkan Len lagi?" Tanya Yuki.

"Ja—Jangan bodoh! Yang menyelematkanku itu Yuuma!"

"Tapi Yuuma tidak akan bergerak kalau Len tidak menyuruhnya." Jawab Aria.

"Aria tidak terima Yuuma kau ambil tuh, Neru." Ucap Rin.

"Di—Diam, siapa juga yang ngambil Yuuma?! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam seperti Miku dan Teto?!" Teriak Neru.

"Miku tidak diam, matanya terus berbinar-binar karena Kaito akhirnya kembali ke tim." Ucap Aria."

"Teto kerjaannya cuma makan, aku tidak mau gemuk." Ucap Yuki.

"Aku tidak gemuk!" Teto berteriak menyahuti Yuki.

Saat mereka sedang bersenang-senang, Len ingat alasan kenapa dia menuju kemari. Dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat serius (walau dia kadang masih ketawa sendiri), Len mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya untuk menghentikan suasana kacau ini.

"Teman-teman, ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Lily sudah menghubungiku, operasi baru sudah ditentukan., tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu mengenai hipotesisku tentang keadaan yang tengah terjadi."

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Leon.

"Kudeta Axiom dan Inggris terhadap dunia? Terdengar menakutkan bagiku." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Apa perang besar-besaran benar-benar akan terjadi lagi?" Ucap Dell.

"Lagipula siapa _Maou_ baru yang digalang-galang akan bangkit lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Entah, aku juga belum tahu. Ini juga masih hipotesis." Jawab Len.

"Tapi perkiraanmu cukup masuk akal, aku tidak akan kaget kalau ratu Inggris benar-benar menyerang setelah ini setelah mendengar hipotesismu." Ucap Neru.

"Masalahnya, penyerangan itu benar-benar terjadi." Jawab Len.

"""""Eh?!"""""

Di saat Kiyoteru, Len, Dell, Rin dan Neru terkejut. Yuuma dan Aria sedang duduk sendiri sambil terus menikmati makanan.

"Ini adalah operasi selanjutnya yang akan aku bicarakan, kita akan pergi ke Rusia setelah ini untuk membantu pasukan Rusia menahan _Holy Knights of World_ yang akan menyerang serta membantu jalur diplomasi dalam penyelesaian masalah. Menurut laporan, kamp-kamp prajurit, bersamaan dengan benteng pertahanan sudah dibangun dalam satu malam di daerah perbatasan SFN, di sekitar garis batas Mongol." Jelas Len.

"Ini akan jadi operasi skala besar pertama kita. Ini adalah miniature perang, jadi jangan bermain-main, jangan lengah, tetapla serius dan lindungi satu sama lain. Jika ada keadaan dimana perintahku tidak tepat menurut kalian dan malah akan menghancurkan salah satu anggota, kalian bisa membantahku. Ingat, ini perintah, satu-satunya tujuan kita adalah pulang hidup-hidup dengan kesuksesan. Sebagai tim elit dalam B.L.A.D.E. aku tidak mentolerir kekalahan!" Lanjut Len.

"Kita juga tidak pernah kalah sih." Ucap Yuuma dengan lemas dipojokan.

Susana tegang kembali mencair. Kini orang-orang mempersiapkan barang-barangnya.

Kecuali beberapa orang dibawah ini.

Teto, dia masih sibuk makan.

Ryuto, masih diikat di kursi dan entah sengaja atau memang lupa, tidak ada yang meleapas ikatannya. Dia terus meraung-raung dengan mulut tertutup.

Sedangkan Miku, dia terus menempel dengan Kaito semenjak Kaito baru saja datang ke ruang makan setelah membereskan barangnya.

"Mi—Miku, bisa kau beri aku ruang sedikit?" Miku memeluk Kaito terlalu erat.

"Tidak, aku kangen kamu."

"Ta—Tapi Miku, kita bahkan nggak pacaran, kenapa bisa kangen."

"Soalnya kamu calon pacar aku."

"Ha—Hah?"

Sepertinya perintah Len agar Kaito membereskan barangnya terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang tepat. Miku… Dia bahkan masih sempat mesra-mesraan di tengah suasana genting… Memang anak muda.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Sepertinya Miku sudah tidak terlihat murung lagi, dengan begini mungkin dia tidak akan bawa-bawa perasaan pada saat operasi nanti. Aku tidak mau dia sampai mati hanya karena tidak berani melukai lawannya di medan pertempuran.

Perjalanan dari Inggris ke Rusia tidak akan makan waktu lama, pesawat sudah disiapkan. Kali ini kami semua akan naik pesawat, sepertinya pesawat operasional B.L.A.D.E. sudah bisa kami gunakan nanti.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama, karena aku terlalu lunak pada saat melawan Rei, kami semua menderita luka yang berat. Jikalau aku melawan Rei lagi, tidak ada gunanya ragu. Dia memang temanku, tapi seperti yang pernah dia sendiri katakan, dia bukan lagi Rei yang aku kenal. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya.

Aku bisa menanyakan penyebabnya kenapa Rei sampai ingin membunuhku belakangan, sekarang aku harus fokus pada misi ini dulu.

Ini bukan misi main-main, kami akan terjebak di pertempuran antar negara, sebuah perwujudan kecil dari perang yang sebenarnya. Aku seharusnya tidak naïf dengan menginginkan bahwa masalah sebesar ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cara diplomasi, tapi tidak ada cara lain… Kalau pertempuran ini diselesaikan dengan cara militer sepenuhnya, pertempuran skala besar yang lain mungkin akan terjadi lagi dan lagi, lalu melahirkan dendam yang berujung pada perang dunia.

Ini bukan wujud kenaifan, ini wujud dari pencegahan.

Saat aku sedang merenung di halaman rumah, aku melihat Yuuma keluar dari pintu rumah singgah ini. Dia kelihatan ada urusan, apa urusan yang sangat penting sampai dia harus pergi sendiri kesana?

"Yuuma? Ada urusan?"

Yuuma menoleh ke arahku dengan lemas.

"Begitulah."

"Pastikan kau kembali sebelum misi dimulai, kita berangkat 12 jam lagi."

"Dimengerti."

Lalu dia berjalan lagi ke luar gerbang.

Urusan apa yang sampai membuat Yuuma terlihat tergesa-gesa begitu dalam mendatanginya? Aku sudah kenal Yuuma sejak lama, jadi wajar saja, di tengah ekspresi datar seperti apapun, aku bisa tahu kapan Yuuma kesal, senang-senang, atau buru-buru, serta lain sebagainya.

Karena dia, yah… Dia bisa dibilang sebagai penyelamatku. Walau aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia menyelamatkanku.

Yang aku tahu, dia selalu melindungiku, dan aku menghargai itu. Aku hanya ingin percaya padanya agar dia juga percaya bahwa dia tidak melindungi orang yang salah.

Walau tetap saja, ada rasa janggal di hatiku, aku tetap tidak mengerti, alasan dia selalu ada di sampingku.

Hanya ada satu hal yang menjadi acuanku tentangnya, dia pernah mengatakannya padaku walau sekali.

'Aku adalah pahlawan, yang ada di sisimu untuk melindungimu.'

Pahlawan, apa dia bermaksud menjadi pahlawan? Apa dia adalah orang yang berusaha menjadi pahlawan? Ataukah… Dia benar-benar seorang pahlawan?

Postur Yuuma sudah semakin menjauh, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang. Dia pasti akan mengatakan alasannya sendiri jika memang sudah waktunya… Pasti…

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Yuuma berjalan terus dan terus, hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan. Dia masuk semakin dalam dan dalam hingga sampai disebuah tanah lapang yang luas.

"Ritsu, aku sudah datang."

Seorang wanita berpostur indah tiba-tiba muncul dengan asap di samping Yuuma. Matanya tertutup, tapi seakan dia tetap bisa melihat lurus melewati kelopak matanya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Jadi, ada alasan apa kau memanggilku?"

"Yuuma, kau belum lupa tujuan kita bukan? Kita kehilangan tujuan sejak saat itu, teman-teman kita mati dimakan umur dan penyakit, hanya tinggal kita yang tersisa sebagai orang-orang yang pernah disebut sebagai 'pahlawan'."

"Tentu… Tentu aku tidak lupa. Apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" Ada nada keraguan diperkataan Yuuma, tapi nada itu tidak begitu disadari oleh si lawan bicara.

"Tidak. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Tidak ada penyimpangan yang berarti."

Lawan bicara Yuuma memegang matanya sendiri, dia lalu berkata.

"Akan ada saatnya aku memakai mata ini, dan kau adalah orang yang akan menciptakan momen tersebut. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi buta, asalkan kita bisa menjadi 'pahlawan yang sebenarnya' aku tidak punya lagi penyesalan untuk melakukan semuanya. Kuharap kau mengerti… Ini semua demi teman-teman kita… Yuuma."

Yuuma melenggang pergi dari sana, dengan langkah pelan. Saat Yuuma sudah cukup jauh, sang lawan bicara berkata lagi.

"Yuuma."

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak boleh gagal. Kau tidak boleh termakan perasaanmu. Kita harus membunuhnya apapun yang terjadi. Membunuh Kagamine Len adalah harga mati…"

Lalu Yuuma pergi setelah mendengar perkataan itu…

.

.

.

Peti mati bagi mereka semua akan tersedia dalam waktu yang tidak lama… Pertempuran yang akan terjadi sudah menentukan kemana takdir mereka akan berjalan.

Pesta mayatnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _You Reap, What You Sow."_

" _There's No Exception."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai~

Mana yang nyari tragedy nya? Kita akan mulai pestanya mulai chapter depan~

Oh iya, minggu depan, tepatnya tanggal 15 november, saya nggak update dulu karena ada urusan, saudara saya ada yang mau nikah~

Saya akan update chapter 7 pada hari minggu tanggal 22 november.

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest:

* * *

Hai juga ^^

Bisa nambah pengetahuan? Baguslah kalau begitu ^^

Penasaran sama Len? Penasaran bagian mananya? :3

Iya ada tragedy nya, lihat aja nanti ya kemana fict ini berjalan~

Makasih udah review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chaotic –War In The Coldland- I

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya akan memulai semuanya dari sini, akhirnya, saya sudah bisa mem-fix-kan mau kemana cerita ini berjalan dan berhasil mengeleminasi beberapa plot menjadi satu plot dari sekian banyak perkembangan plot yang saya pikirkan.

Ini akan jadi satu arc yang panjang, mungkin akan mengambil 6-7 chapter sendirian karena saya akan sekaligus menceritakan Rin dan Aria di arc ini.

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Len dan yang lainnya ada di dalam sebuah kamp militer di tengah daratan bersalju. Suasana sangat dingin karena musim dingin sudah dekat serta badai salju yang datang terlalu awal di akhir musim gugur berkat pemanasan global. Terlebih lagi, untuk tempat yang memiliki julukan "Daratan Salju Abadi" seperti tempat yang Len dan lainnya kini tengah singgahi, kondisi badainya tidak bisa dikatakan 'bersahabat'.

Pendeknya, Len dan kawan-kawannya sekarang ada di Rusia.

"Bagaimana kondisi sekarang?" Len yang baru datang langsung mengambil alih komando atas pimpinan kamp dan mempertanyakan keadaan terbaru dari persiapan perang.

Tidak banyak orang yang ada di sana, tetap beberapa prajurit berseragam lengkap sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, seperti peta dan beberapa data statistik lainnya. Dapat disimpulkan kalau tenda yang Len tempati adalah tenda bagi orang-orang yang siap membuat strategi.

"Benteng musuh ada di wilayah arid sekitar perbatasan Mongol dan SFN, menurut prakiraan besarnya jumlah pasukan musuh, akan ada beberapa negara pecahan soviet yang turut menjadi tempat terjadinya perang, seperti Kazakhstan. Sejauh ini, belum ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari pihak musuh, baik dari ksatria atau para penyihir. Pemimpin komando utama musuh, yaitu Reiss Balakovic dan Elizabeth Hazel Ruina belum terdeteksi keberadaannya." Ucap salah satu kadet militer yang bertugas pada bagian pemantuan.

"Apa ada informasi lain? Bagaimana dengan penyisiran medan perang dari warga sipil?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Kami sudah mengevakuasi warga sipil sejak 12 jam yang lalu, namun karena tebalnya badai salju, kami tidak bisa melakukannya secara menyeluruh. Dari data statistik penduduk dan perkiraan areal perang, mungkin baru sekitar 40% yang sudah dievakuasi menuju zona aman." Ucap salah satu kadet bagian statistik.

"Percepat proses! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan satupun warga sipil mati dalam pertempuran tidak masuk akal ini!"

"Siap!"

"Bagaimana dengan rencana penyerangan dan strateginya? Berapa tahap dan cadangan strategi yang sudah dibuat?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Izinkan saya menjawabnya."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar mendatangi Len. Len sudah mengerti tentang identitas orang yang mendatangi dirinya. Mengambil sebuah peta dasar dan beberapa pion miniatur objek perang, orang tersebut membeber peta dan beberapa pion pada meja luas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah? Kolonel Bruno? Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana dengan keadaan Pendeta Agung Aoki? Aku masih sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya pada konflik Transnistria*II beberapa tahun silam."

Orang yang dipanggil kolonel memberikan hormat dan mengangguk. Ya, orang itu adalah Bruno A. Plotnikov, salah satu kolonel yang bertugas di garis depan atas perintah dari pemerintah Rusia dan geraja Orthodoks Rusia secara langsung.

Sepertinya, gereja Orthodoks akan ikut ambil bagian dalam perang ini, mengingat yang menyerangnya sekarang adalah salah satu dari pemegang kekuasaan kekristenan di dunia selain Katolik Roma*. Orthodoks* tidak akan diam saja melihat Inggris dan Anglikan* bertindak seenaknya dalam menyelewengkan perdamaian yang sudah terbentuk sampai sekarang.

"Pendeta Agung Lapis Adelaide menitipkan salam pada anda, tuan Len. Beliau juga sangat senang karena tuan Len bisa datang ke Rusia lagi. Beliau juga sangat berterima kasih mengenai bantuan pada konflik Transnistria II. Tanpa anda, mungkin Eropa dan penganut Komunis sudah melakukan perang panjang sampai sekarang."

"Jadi begitu, kirimkan juga salam balik ku pada Aoki nanti. Sekarang kita akan mulai rapat strateginya. Tapi, aku masih tidak habis pikir kalau Inggris akan berani memulai perang secara terang-terangan seperti ini, apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau mereka sudah melanggar isi dari piagam Judas sekarang?" Ucap Len lesu.

"Ya, saya juga bingung, Pakta Warsawa* juga pasti tidak akan diam mengingat yang diserang adalah Rusia. Melanggar perjanjian yang ada dalam piagam Judas sama halnya dengan menantang seisi dunia untuk berperang." Jawab kolonel Bruno.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita ketahui dari pola penyerangan musuh?"

"Seperti yang kita tahu, alasan musuh menaruh perhatian untuk membuat benteng di daerah arid seperti Mongol adalah karena mereka berpikir mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan jika menyerang kita di daerah bersalju. Mobilitas mereka akan terhambat. Kami berpikir, kemungkinan yang menyerang Rusia bukanlah para ksatria itu sendiri, tapi satu pasukan naga, dan beberapa diantaranya mungkin adalah kelas Adamantite. Kelas Adamantite adalah kelas unik yang bisa meninggalkan jejak sihir penunggangnya di sebuah sihir lainnya untuk mengendalikan sebagian sihir yang telah ditinggalkan jejak tersebut." Ucap kolonel Bruno.

"Sama seperti kejadian di Perancis. Alasan mengapa ada banyak sekali lingkaran sihir dari _Holy Knights of World_ adalah karena beberapa naga kelas Adamantite telah meninggalkan jejak sihir penunggangnya, yang seorang ksatria, untuk mempengaruhi sihir yang akan digunakan para kadet B.L.A.D.E. dalam melindungi kota. Untungnya, satu naga saja tidak akan bisa meninggalkan begitu banyak jejak sihir sehingga kota masih aman dari serangan pada saat itu." Jawab Len.

"Tepat, alasan kenapa saya mengatakan ini adalah karena adanya kemungkinan jumlah naga kelas Adamantite yang dikirim ke Rusia akan mencapai belasan ekor, menyebabkan penyihir Rusia tidak akan punya kesempatan melawan jika sihir mereka sudah dikendalikan. Selain itu, naga kelas Adamantite hanya mempan terhadap beberapa peluru senjata api tertentu atau senjata tipe tertentu. Akan sangat sulit untuk menembaknya jatuh." Ucap kolonel kemudian.

"Peperangan yang sulit."

"Untungnya, kita mendapat banyak bantuan, terutama dari B.L.A.D.E. yang bersedia mengirimkan bantuan berupa peluru FRAG-30* yang terbaru yang bahkan bisa menembus baja dengan tebal hingga 120 mm."

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal pengiriman tersebut!"

"Mungkin atasan tuan lupa memberitahukannya." Jawab kolonel kalem.

"Lupa apanya?! Sepertinya, keberadaan ku sudah dilupakan di sini…"

"Yah, kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Sekarang menembak jatuh naga Adamantite bukanlah masalah tapi kemungkinan kita akan direpotkan dengan pergerakannya, jadi ini tetap pertempuran yang sulit."

"Ada hal lain yang perlu disampaikan?" Tanya Len.

"Infantri kami akan melakukan serangan langsung ke benteng musuh, dengan sebuah batalion besar, tapi ini hanya sebuah pengalihan."

"Kau berencana memancing musuh ke daerahmu sendiri, benar kan kolonel?"

"Tepat." Jawab kolonel.

"Memancing musuh dengan sebuah batalion tempur yang sebagian besar berisikan senjata humanoid dengan kontrol jarak jauh, membuat pasukan musuh memberikan perhatian dan menarik beberapa penjaga untuk mengejar unit tersebut. Menariknya dari daerah arid ke daerah bersalju untuk menjebak mereka. Apa kau memiliki persiapan lain? Aku yakin kalau mereka akan tahu rencanamu adalah jebakan, kita butuh hal lain untuk melengkapinya agar jebakan ini tetap berhasil walau diketahui pihak musuh." Tanya Len.

"Unit amphibi kami sudah bersiap di pesisir timur tidak jauh dari lokasi penyergapan, kami juga sudah menyiapkan _cast jammer_ di sekitar lokasi untuk memperlemah kekuatan lawan. Targetnya adalah menarik sekitar satu unit ksatria berjumlah sekitar 50 orang ke lokasi yang sudah ditentukan."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benteng yang kemungkinan besar akan setengah kosong tersebut?"

"Itulah bagian anda, tuan Len. Anda dan tim anda hanya ikut bertempur di medan tempur untuk sementara. Kami akan memberikan sinyal ketika serangan jebakan sudah dimulai untuk menarik beberapa ksatria ke timur Rusia. Anda dan tim anda akan dikawal langsung oleh unit saya melalui jalan rahasia di bagian barat Mongol untuk masuk langsung ke markas musuh. Perang seperti ini tidak akan ada gunanya jika dilakukan berlarut-larut, menyerang pimpinannya dan memenangkan pertarungan atas pimpinan musuh adalah hal yang lebih cepat untuk dilakukan."

"Kau benar." Jawab Len.

"Aku tidak ingin pertempuran sia-sia dan tidak berguna seperti ini memakan banyak korban yang tidak berdosa…" Lanjut Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di lain pihak…

"Len curang! Dia dapat semua perlakuan enaknya! Kenapa kita semua harus berkumpul di bangunan yang terpisah dengan tenda tempatnya berada dan berdiam diri di sini tanpa pekerjaan apapun?!" Neru marah-marah sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa.

Semua anggota _Epsilon_ kecuali Len, ada di sebuah bangunan yang tadinya menjadi tempat tinggal penduduk sipil. Kamp pasukan garis depan, singkatnya ada di sebuah desa yang penduduknya sudah dievakuasi.

Alasan kenapa mereka harus membangun kamp bantuan di daerah sipil adalah, karena pertempurannya terlalu cepat dilakukan.

Pihak musuh sudah membangun benteng dalam semalam di daerah Mongol. Jika pihak Rusia tetap kukuh di markas militer yang sudah ada dan tidak membuat barikade di dekat perbatasan Mongol, musuh akan leluasa memasuki dan mengobrak-abrik Rusia.

Sedangkan, membuat markas darurat dalam satu malam adalah hal yang mustahil untuk pasukan Rusia lakukan secara penuh. Rusia adalah negara SFN, dan SFN sangat terbelakang dalam dunia sihir. Mereka memang memiliki penyihir, tapi sebagian besar dilatih untuk militer. Melakukan semuanya dengan sihir adalah hal yang sulit untuk Rusia jika dibandingkan dengan Inggris.

Atas perintah pemerintah, akhirnya mereka membuat barikade di desa yang paling dekat dengan perbatasan Mongol dan membuat kamp darurat di sana. Garasi-garasi besar hanya diperuntukkan untuk kendaraan berat yang dikirimkan langsung dari pangkalan terdekat untuk pertempuran. Sehingga para kadet militer, beserta tim Len harus tinggal di bangunan yang sudah ada atau membuat tenda militer.

"Yah, Len pasti punya alasan sendiri. Lagipula kita akan mendapatkan informasi dari Len begitu dia selesai." Ucap Rin.

"Maksudku, ini situasi darurat dan segala informasi harus diberikan secepatnya sebelum pertempuran dimulai. Mengikuti aturan militer dalam penyampaian informasi* pada saat ini hanya membuang-buang waktu kita untuk mengatur strategi!" Jawab Neru.

"Woy! Bisa gak sih jangan teriak-teriak di dalam ruangan? Suaramu puluhan kali terdengar lebih menyebalkan di sini." Ucap Miku yang sedang menempel dengan Kaito.

"Apa katamu?!"

Neru dan Miku (yang sudah riang kembali karena hadirnya Kaito) mulai saling menempelkan dahinya dan beberapa urat nampak di kulit dahi mereka.

"Memangnya Miku selalu begitu, ya?" Tanya Kaito pada Leon.

"Iya, jika hanya pada Neru." Jawab Leon.

"Singkatnya mereka itu cuma anak-anak idiot. Satunya, perempuan berambut pirang dengan kuncir samping, iri karena nggak punya pacar, dia cuma _single_ yang dengki sama orang pacaran. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, perempuan setan dengan kuncir kembar cuma maniak yang terkena sindrom _Stanfield_ saat ada Kaito. Intinya mereka hanya orang idiot." Ucap Ryuto remeh dengan senyuman yang menggelikan.

BUAK!

BUAK!

""Bicara apa kau?!""

Neru dan Miku menyahut bersamaan atas perkataan Ryuto.

"Ouch! Kenapa kalian kompak soal beginian sih?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _single_ pendengki?!" Ucap Neru.

"Siapa yang terkena sindrom _Stanfield_? Dan lagi, kenapa ada tambahan kata 'setan' pada deskripsiku?! Bukannya perempuan ini lebih setan?!" Ucap Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Neru.

"Kebebasanku adalah untuk mengejek kalian, dasar bodoh! Jadi, jangan protes!" Jawab Ryuto.

""Kebebasan pantatmu! Cebol!"" Ucap Miku dan Neru bareng,

Saat keadaan sudah memanas, Dell datang dan mengatakan…

"Diam!"

Pletak!

Pletak!

Pletak!

Ini hanya perasaan atau tangan Dell memang menjadi tiga saat memukul Neru, Miku dan Ryuto bersamaan?

"Yuuma! Jangan cuma bengong sama Aria, bantu aku menghentikan tiga orang bodoh ini!" Ucap Dell sambil marah-marah.

Aria dan Yuuma, yang dengan khidmatnya, duduk bersebalahn di lantai di pojok ruangan bersama, cuma menoleh sebentar ke arah Dell. Yuuma dan Aria mendiskusikan sesuatu setelahnya, lalu Yuuma berkata.

"Ogah." Dengan singkat lalu melanjutkan ringkukan hangatnya di pojok ruangan.

"Payah… Kiyoteru! Bantu a—"

Dell langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kiyoteru sedang menggeletiki Yuuki di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

" _Pedofil_ , tidak bisa diharapkan." Ucap Dell lemas.

"Teto!" Saat Dell memanggil Teto, Teto menghilang.

"Teto lagi cari makanan di dapur." Jawab Leon.

"Ini rumah orang, dan yang ada di sana adalah kulkas yang berisi makanan orang lain, tapi Teto masih bisa mencari makanan milik orang lain di saat seperti ini?" Ucap Dell _sweatdrop._

"Lagian, kalau kau memang menganggur, kenapa tidak bantu aku sekarang?!" Lanjut Dell kepada Leon.

"Aku lebih suka menonton." Ucap Leon kalem.

"Kalian semua memang brengsek." Jawab Dell dan kembali ke pekerjaannya melerai tiga makhluk yang tidak bisa berhenti berkelahi di hadapannya.

"Anu… Kau belum menanyaiku…" Ucap Kaito.

"Palingan kau juga menolak. Sudah! Jangan permainkan aku dan jangan ganggu aku, aku sibuk dan lelah dalam mengurusi kalian dan candaan tidak berguna kalian semua." Jawab Dell.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, ya sudah, aku diam saja." Ucap Kaito kalem.

Rahang Dell seakan jatuh ke tanah. Leon dan Yuuma cekikikan melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kreet…

Pintu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan Len yang menggunakan jaket tebal dengan beberapa salju bertengger di sana. Dia meletakkan jaketnya pada gantungan dekat pintu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

Saat Len sampai, dia bisa melihat kalau semuanya kacau.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bermain dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang aku sampaikan?" Ucap Len sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menaruh tangannya di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Hmmm… Tidak buruk, mereka cukup siap dengan pertempuran, tapi strateginya kurang licik." Ucap Kaito saat mendengar penjelasan dari Len tentang apa yang dia dapatkan dari tenda strategi.

"Benarkan? Seharusnya mereka membuat strategi seperti membuat kamp palsu yang dipenuhi ranjau darat untuk menarik para ksatria ketimbang menyiapkan pasukan amphibi dan _cast jammer_. Mereka terlalu boros dana!" Jawab Len dengan semangat karena merasa pendapatnya ada yang mendukung.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai operasi?" Tanya Aria pelan.

"Secepatnya setelah musuh memulai penyerangan dengan pasukan naganya." Jawab Len.

"Ouw…" Tanggap Aria.

"Aria, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Len.

"Tidak… Aku hanya merasakan ketidaknyamanan akan garis _ley_ di tempat ini. Biasanya hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tenang saja, ini hanya proses adaptasi." Jawab Aria.

"Kalau begitu, ada baiknya kau istirahat. Kita ada di tengah misi penting, aku tidak mau kau mati sia-sia karena tubuhmu yang tidak fit." Ucap Len.

"Jadi maksudnya kalau tubuhnya fit, tidak apa dia mati dan dia tidak akan mati sia-sia, gitu?" Jawab Neru.

"Bukan begitu juga, aku hanya tidak ingin ada di antara kita yang mati." Ucap Len.

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali kita berkonfrontasi dengan kematian?" Tanya Rin.

"Tenang saja, bahkan dua orang penyihir tingkat S tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kita!" Ucap Yuki.

"Iya, kau mungkin benar." Jawab Len.

"Beristirahatlah, akan aku panggil jika sudah waktunya." Ucap Len.

Ketika semua orang sudah pergi, Len memegang tangan Rin yang pergi terakhir, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."

Len menarik Rin ke sofa dan mengajaknya duduk. Suasana sempat menjadi hening untuk sementara, Rin bingung kenapa dia ditahan oleh Len untuk pergi, Jadi dia berniat menanyakannya.

"Ada apa Le—"

"Rin, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Rei?" Tanya Len.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita pernah mengenalnya, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia berubah setelah semua kenangan yang kita buat bersamanya."

Rin terdiam mendengar itu.

"Mungkin dia punya masalahnya sendiri?" Tanggap Rin.

"Mungkin… Tapi, aku berpikir, sepertinya dunia akan berubah ke arah yang tidak pernah kita duga setelah pertempuran ini." Ucap Len.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku mengatakan seperti itu… Seperti, dunia sudah mendekati kehancurannya."

Rin tersentak.

Tangannya mengepal kuat di atas sofa. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah, tapi Len tidak menyadarinya.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, itu pasti karena dirimu." Gumam Rin.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Rin?" Tanya Len.

Rin menggeleng dengan senyuman.

"Tidak, tidak sepatah katapun."

"Aku berpikir, apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini? Satu persatu di antara kita akan mati… Pasti… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus ku lakukan jika itu terjadi." Ucap Len.

Rin merasakan sakit di dadanya, begitu sesak, begitu pelik.

Rasa itu kian bersemai, sampai pada tahap dimana Rin ingin menusuk dadanya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak bisa, ada satu dilemma yang dia tidak bisa tinggalkan walau hal itu adalah dilemma yang sangat ingin dia lupakan.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti, akankah kita akan terus tersenyum, walau dunia hancur nanti? Mungkin akhirnya aku adalah penyebab kematian kalian semua, mungkin saja… Akhirnya aku akan hidup dengan dendam dan penyesalan… Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika hal itu terjadi…"

Benar…

Semua itu benar…

Len adalah yang mengumpulkan kami semua, itu berarti jika kami mati… Dia pasti merasakan tanggung jawab di dalamnya.

Dan… Bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang lain bukanlah perkara mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Itulah yang Rin pikirkan

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku memimpikan hal aneh, tentang orang yang bernama 'Rinto' atau semacamnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi, semakin aku memasuki mimpi tersebut, firasatku tentang hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi juga semakin kuat. Jadi, Rin, aku ingin menyampaikan padamu suatu hal…"

"Dan… Apa itu?" Tanya Rin pelan.

"Jika, jika ada satu perintah dariku, dimana kau tidak setuju atau ada yang lain dari kita berdua tidak setuju dengan perintah tersebut karena perintah tersebut membahayakan keselamatan anggota tim sangat serius. Abaikan dan tinggalkanlah perintah itu. Jika ada saat dimana salah satu antara aku atau anggota lain yang akan mati, selamatkan anggota yang lain dulu. Tinggalkan aku dan jangan kembali untukku. In perintahku sebagai ketua tim."

Len mengatakan itu dengan wajah sedih.

Saat itulah, Rin memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Len terkejut.

Pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat, sampai pada tahap dimana Len bisa merasakan sesak nafas.

Len tahu, pelukan itu penuh perasaan, sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi, pelukan itu dipenuhi ketakutan dan getaran keputus asaan. Rin memeluknya dengan perasaan yang Len tidak bisa mengerti apa.

Rin hanya bisa menutup matanya, mencoba menahan tangis yang terjatuh tanpa sebab apapun.

Ya, tanpa sebab apapun...

"Walau nanti, seluruh dunia meninggalkanmu, membencimu dan menjadi musuhmu, walau tidak ada lagi yang berada di pihakmu. Aku… Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu…" Ucap Rin dengan pelan dan gemetar

Len tidak bisa mengatakan apapun atas perkataan Rin.

Len hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Terima kasih." Rin mengangguk atas perkataan Len.

Saat itu, sebuah sosok ada di atas tangga, melihat Rin dan Len di tengah ruang tamu sedang bersama. Sosok itu pergi dalam diam dan kembali ke kegelapan dalam ruangan.

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Aku baru ingat, aku kabur dari rumah setelah membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku.

Kebisingan dan perkelahian yang kudengarkan dan kurasakan tiap hari sudah membawaku sampai ke batasnya. Aku takut, aku tidak mau ada di rumah itu lagi.

Di zaman seperti ini, akan jelas siapa yang membunuh hanya dengan sedikit pemeriksaan. Aku pasti akan tertangkap tidak lama lagi. Hidupku tidak lagi memiliki waktu yang lama untuk bisa kurasakan.

Berdiam diri di sebuah kardus di tengah hujan tidak membantu apapun. Bajuku yang lusuh tetap basah. Rambut dan wajahku tersiram air. Kacamataku berembun.

Aku hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini, takdir macam apa yang diberikan kepadaku sehingga aku harus melewati hal semacam ini?

Aku ingin menyalahkan Tuhan, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Menyalahkan Tuhan sama saja dengan menyerah pada kehidupan.

Aku ingin mengutuk kehidupan, tapi aku sadar kalau masih banyak orang yang memiliki beban hidup seperti aku, jadi aku tidak bisa bertingkah seperti orang yang paling sengsara di dunia.

Tapi, jika aku diam… Aku rasa aku akan gila karena tidak bisa menyalahkan kehidupanku kepada siapapun.

"Aku menyedihkan." Ucapku pelan.

Saat aku meringkuk lagi di sebuah gang sempit di bawah sebuah kardus tipis, berlindung dari hujan, pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi lebih gelap.

Awan mendung yang menutupi langit di atas seakan menjadi lebih mendung, tapi aku sadar, hujan tidak lagi mengguyurku. Itu adalah payung, ada yang memayungiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sosok kecil itu ada di depanku.

Dia berdiri di depanku tanpa rasa takut.

Aku ini pembunuh! Kenapa kau tidak takut denganku?!

Jangan beri aku tatapan kasihan seperti itu!

Kalau tidak… Aku… Aku…

"Ke-kenapa?! Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" Ucap sosok kecil itu.

"Tidak, aku bahagia karena masih ada yang peduli dengan sampah sepertiku."

"Hei, mau ke rumahku? Kau akan sakit jika terus di sini."

Sosok itu menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku pergi.

Wajahnya yang ceria dan selalu tertawa itu meluluhkan hatiku. Membuatku lupa dengan segala derita hidupku. Wajahnya membuatku bahagia walau sebentar.

Itu adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan Kaai Yuki, perempuan kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi orang yang sangat berharga bagiku…

* * *

XOXOX

" _Even world against you, I'll be on your side."_

" _I'll have to guide you to the 'other side'."_

" _To the Death."_

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai~

Saya nggak yakin sih fict ini bisa mengobrak-abrik hati para readers sekalian, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk melakukan hal itu. ^^  
Mulai chapter ini, akhir tiap chapter akan diisi masa lalu tiap-tiap karakter (yang kemungkinan) akan memiliki peran besar pada arc dimana chapter tersebut berjalan. Saya rasa, menaruh masa lalu karakter di tengah-tengah chapter terlalu menganggu pembaca. ^^

Untuk beberapa kata berbintang.

Transnistria adalah sebuah entitas politik yang memisahkan diri dari Moldova. Transnistria terletak di antara Moldova dan Ukraina di Eropa Timur. Nama "Transnistria" terinspirasi dari letaknya di sebelah timur sungai Dniester. Saya menyebutkannya sebagai Transnistria II, yang merupakan konflik lanjutan, dan dalam fict ini, konflik tersebut juga menarik Rusia lebih jauh di dalamnya.

Pakta Warsawa adalah aliansi yang dibuat negara komunis untuk menyaingi NATO dalam memperebutkan kekuasaan di dunia lewat bantuan ekonomi, sosial, dan aliansi militer. Saya masukan di sini sebagai organisasi yang mendukung berkembangnya SFN atau State of Far North.

FRAG-30 adalah plesetan dari saya tentang peluru FRAG-12 yang biasanya digunakan dalam shotgun untuk menghancurkan kendaraan lapis baja. Peluru ini bisa menembakan 450 miniatur bom dalam 1 menit menggunakan shotgun AA-12. FRAG-30 adalah versi pengembangan dari saya. XD

Maksud dari mengikuti aturan militer dalam penyampaian informasi adalah menyalurkan info melalui posisi tertinggi sampai terendah sesuai kedudukannya. Neru kesal karena jika dia harus menunggu info dari Len, berarti tentara Rusia menganggap Neru dkk adalah bawahan Len, dan Neru benci hal berbelit belit seperti itu. XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chaotic –War In The Coldland- II

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya. Semangat ya buat yang UAS senin besok, yang UAS duluan atau belakangan (Pokoknya menjalankan UAS) semangat juga yak!

Oh, saya mau mengakui sesuatu. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kata-kata yang nggak enak keluar dari saya. Buat para readers atau author lain, yang bicara dengan saya baik lewat jejaring sosial atau PM di fanfiction, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya sadar, saya sering memaksakan pendapat saya sendiri dan itu terlihat sangat egois.

Mungkin saya terkesan ngeselin di mata kalian, terutama bagi seorang author (yang saya gak sebutin nama) yang pernah PM ke saya dan saya bicara ke dia seakan saya ngotot tentang pendapat saya, maaf banget…

Kalau misalkan saya salah atau berkata sesuatu yang mengganggu, tolong ingetin saya… Saya orangnya kadang suka lupa diri. Tapi saya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama ke orang yang sama kok, saya janji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Jadi saya minta maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah pernah saya lakukan. T^T

Langsung lanjut ke cerita aja ya, enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Apa ini adalah perang?

Tentu saja ini adalah perang, pasti banyak di antara kalian yang berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi, jika kau yang bertanya apakah perang dan pertempuran memiliki konotasi yang sama, tentu saja, jawabannya 'berbeda'.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Perang adalah suatu pertempuran.

Tapi pertempuran belum tentu suatu perang.

Sayangnya, sudah dikatakan oleh Len dan yang lainnya dari awal, ini bukanlah perang…

Ini adalah pertempuran

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Len berteriak marah, tentu saja.

Ini semua karena strategi mereka yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak awal, gagal tanpa ada satupun tebakan yang berhasil.

Seluruh hasil pemikiran mereka tidak berguna. Seluruh kemungkinan yang mereka susun sedemikian rupa menjadi sesuatu yang disebut 'strategi', menghilang tanpa bekas.

Bukannya kita sudah mengatakannya tadi, kenyataannya, ini adalah pertempuran, bukan perang.

Perang adalah keadaan dimana kedua pihak saling setuju untuk mengadakan konfrontasi. Sedangkan pertempuran, kau bahkan tidak perlu persetujuan untuk melakukan itu.

Perang adalah suatu peristiwa yang diakui secara internasional. Suatu pertempuran juga bisa menjadi perang jika diakui secara internasional. Itu berarti, konfrontasi yang sedang terjadi di tengah dataran bersalju ini bisa disebut perang karena diakui keberadaannya oleh dunia internasional dan tingkat ancaman yang mungkin disebabkannya berskala sangat besar.

Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang membuat peristiwa ini bukanlah peperang, tetapi membuatnya menjadi pertempuran…Yakni, perjanjian tidak pernah terbentuk, itu berarti…

"Kita sudah salah, kita tidak berperang dengan Inggris."

Ya, itu benar. Para Ksatria yang ada di sana memang ksatria Inggris, tapi mereka tidak memegang bendera Inggris.

… Itu bendera Kerajaan Axiom…

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Kaito.

"Bukankah kita kesini untuk menghentikan ibuku, menghentikan Inggris?! Tapi kenapa yang terjadi malah hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini?!" Lanjut Kaito.

"Kaito, ini berarti, beberapa dugaan kita memang benar adanya. Inggris ada di bawah pengaruh Axiom, mereka bertemu bukan untuk membahas permasalahan dalam negeri. Kemungkinan, ada kesepakatan tentang peleburan seluruh Inggris Raya ke dalam Kerajaan Axiom karena suatu alasan. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa pasukan elit ksatria dari Inggris memegang bendera Axiom?" Ucap Len.

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana dengan negara dominion Inggris, bukankah mereka akan berakhir meninggalkan GBM dan menjadi negara liar karena tidak mengikuti satupun dari empat fraksi besar dunia?!" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Insiden Perancis…" Ucap Len.

"Inggris ingin membunuh para pemimpin negara dominion yang berkumpul di Perancis kala itu agar Inggris bisa mendapatkan kuasa penuh terhadap negara dominion-nya. Bukankah kita sudah menduga itu? Rencana selanjutnya adalah membuat semua negara itu menjadi satu kesatuan yang bernama 'Inggris Raya' dan melebur bersama ke dalam Axiom sebagai satu negara…" Sambung Leon.

"Tapi, kenapa ibuku… Inggris melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Mereka akan kehilangan seperempat pengaruh dunia jika melakukan hal itu." Jelas Kaito.

"Itulah hal yang kita tidak ketahui. Kita akan menyelidiki alasan dari masalah itu nanti. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang sekarang secepatnya." Lanjut Len.

"Kita harus apa? Mereka semua ksatria Inggris yang membawa bendera Axiom dan parahnya, dibelakang mereka adalah ribuan— mungkin puluhan ribu pasukan _demi-human_ yang terdiri dari _Orc, Dwarf, Goblin_ dan _Ogre_. Menyerang mereka dengan senjata api sama saja dengan membantai mereka. Para _demi-human_ itu tidak memakai satupun pelindung di tubuh mereka. Mereka seperti pasukan bunuh diri." Tanggap Ryuto.

"Itulah keinginan musuh, mereka sengaja mengirim pasukan bunuh diri." Ucap Len, dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Len menatap horror setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Pera— tidak, pertempuran ini sudah diketahui seluruh dunia bukan? Hanya dalam waktu dua belas jam." Tanya Len.

"Benar." Jawab Leon.

"Apa yang diketahui dunia adalah pertempuran antara Rusia dan Inggris, dan itu masih dalam ruang lingkup dari masalah internasional Bumi. Tapi, jika pasukan dari _Erda-Orthe_ ikut campur… Dunia akan menganggapnya sebagai…"

"Misi penyelamatan dan Pencegahan Peperangan Tingkat Internasional." Ucap Aria.

"Benar, dunia akan menganggap pasukan dari Axiom sebagai pasukan pelerai pertempuran. Pasukan sukarelawan, terlebih yang dikirim adalah pasukan _demi-human_ , dunia akan memberikan simpati yang amat besar terhadap Axiom. Dan jika, kita membunuh seluruh pasukan tersebut…" Ucapan Len terputus.

"Rusia dan seluruh SFN akan dianggap sebagai pembantai ras, SFN akan dituduh melakukan kejahatan genosida. SFN akan diadili di Mahkamah Agung Dunia atas dua kejahatan, membantai ras _demi-human_ yang seharusnya dilindungi dari diskriminasi dalam bentuk apapun dan kejahatan mengenai kekerasan terhadap pasukan sukarelawan penghenti pertempuran. Mata dunia akan memberikan simpati yang sangat besar terhadap pasukan dari Axiom. Padahal mereka tidak tahu kenyataan dimana Inggris tidak pernah ikut bertempur…" Sambung Kaito.

"Pers tidak bisa memasuki medan pertempuran, mereka hanya bisa meliput pada batas yang sudah ditentukan. Benteng yang dibangun di daerah Mongol semuanya menggunakan bendera Inggris, tapi dunia tidak akan tahu jika yang Inggris sebenarnya tidak bertempur… Jika kita membunuh seluruh pasukan musuh yang menuju ke sini, liputan pasca perang akan menyadari kalau kita sudah membunuh pasukan dari dua pihak, yakni ksatria Inggris dan _demi-human_ dari Axiom… Padahal mereka semua membawa bendera Axiom… Sial!" Leon meninju tembok di sampingnya.

"Kita dijebak." Ucap Yuuma.

"Mereka sengaja membuat benteng di Mongol, membuat kita berpikir mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan bertarung di dataran es dan membuat kita memikirkan strategi tentang menarik pasukan musuh jauh ke dataran es, membuat kita memperluas medan pertempurannya." Ucap Len.

"Kenyataannya, mereka menggunakan pemikiran kita dalam memperluas area tempur dan mengirimkan pasukan bunuh diri yang tidak bisa dilacak oleh pihak pers atau sorotan media apapun, membuat pertempuran ini benar-benar terisolasi dari media, badai salju besar yang terjadi juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa pertempuran ini terisolasi dari liputan udara ataupun satelit. Bodohnya lagi, _cast jammer_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kolonel Bruno, akan menghalau segala intervensi sihir, termasuk sihir pelacak yang kemungkinan digunakan beberapa media dalam mengetahui kondisi di medan pertempuran… Sial, ini sih namanya senjata makan tuan. Tidak ada satupun teknologi ataupun sihir yang bisa meliput kondisi pertempuran secara _de facto_ , kita benar-benar sudah ditipu... Jika kita membunuh mereka semua, kita dan seluruh SFN akan mendapat kecaman dari seluruh dunia, jika kita membiarkan mereka menerobos… Kita akan menerima kerugian yang besar juga…" Ucap Teto.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

BUAK!

Ya, inilah pertempuran.

Keadaan dimana konfrontasi tidak dimenangkan menggunakan kekuatan ataupun taktik tempur yang tepat… Tapi menggunakan cara pikir kotor yang disebut kelicikan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Seluruh anggota _epsilon_ putus asa. Mereka tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh dari situasi ini. Seluruh persiapan mereka gagal, bahkan tidak ada satupun pasukan naga yang dikirim ke dalam medan pertempuran. Tebakan mereka semua sudah salah dari awal.

Len, yang tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi, hanya bisa bingung memikirkan nasib mereka ke depannya. Pilihan apapun yang dia ambil hanya membawa malapetaka untuk dirinya dan anggota timnya. Terlebih lagi, kini Len membawa nama salah satu negara besar di pundaknya. B.L.A.D.E. mungkin akan membantu dalam perkara jika Len mengirimkan laporan yang cukup bisa dipercaya, tapi Len tidak bisa memberikan laporan tanpa bukti… Sayangnya, memberikan laporan dengan bukti juga bisa membawa masalah lain muncul ke permukaan…

"Bisakah kita memberikan foto dan rekaman kejadian dalam pertempuran ini pada Lily? Dia bisa memberikannya ke atasan B.L.A.D.E. bukan? Bukannya dengan itu, kita bisa selamat dari jatuhnya banyak korban jiwa dan kelicikan Inggris-Axiom bisa dihentikan secara tepat dan cepat?" Tanya Miku.

Semua orang akhirnya bisa memasang wajah lega atas pernyataan dari Miku. Mereka semua menatap Len dengan harapan karena mereka menganggap kalau mereka sudah lepas dari situasi terpuruk ini.

Sayangnya, Len hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Itu memang bisa, tapi ada satu masalah." Jawab Len.

"Masalah?"

"Iya, masalah."

"Apa masalahnya?"

Len menghela nafas.

"Kita akan memberikan rekaman tentang aksi Kerajaan Axiom yang melanggar perjanjian Judas dengan mengirimkan pasukan _demi-human_ ke dalam sebuah konfrontasi, benar?" Tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk.

"Apakah dengan memberikan rekaman tersebut, masalah akan selesai dan Axiom akan mengakui kesalahannya?" Tanya Len lagi.

Miku diam.

"Tepat, Kerajaan tidak akan mau mengakui aksinya tersebut, mereka akan membuat alibi kalau Inggris sendirilah yang menggunakan pasukan _demi-human_ dan membawa bendera Kerajaan Axiom sebagai usaha menjebak Axiom… Lagipula, kita belum benar-benar tahu apakah ini ulah Axiom, Inggris, atau aliansi dari keduanya… Kita belum tahu apapun, dan melakukan tindakan tanpa pikir panjang tidak akan membantu sama sekali.. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka malah membela diri mereka sendiri? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kerajaan Axiom tidak mau mengaku?" Tanya Len.

Miku diam, tapi wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Itu benar, perang yang lebih luas, antara Bumi dan _Erda-Orthe_ akan terjadi lagi. Kita ada disituasi _dead-lock_ , semua pilihan kita adalah jalan buntu dan hanya menuju kepada malapetaka." Ucap Len.

"Tidak, masih ada satu cara." Ucap Kiyoteru.

Seluruh anggota _Epsilon_ langsung memasang wajah heran dan terkejut.

"Suruh pasukan Rusia menahan pasukan musuh, buat korban seminimal mungkin dan prioritaskan _demi-human_ , jangan bunuh mereka kecuali perlu. Aku dan beberapa anggota lain akan ikut membantu dalam menahan pasukan infantri darat musuh. Hal ini diperlukan untuk menurunkan kecurigaan, sementara Len dan Yuuma, kalian bisa membawa beberapa anggota lain untuk menyerang benteng musuh diam-diam dan segera mengakhiri pertempuran konyol ini dengan memenggal kepala pemimpinnya sebelum kita mendapatkan getahnya. Hanya kemenangan-lah pilihan kita dan hanya itu satu-satunya cara mencapai kemenangan. Jika masih ada beberapa korban dari _demi-human_ , kita bisa menghanguskan mayat mereka dengan sihir, cara ini akan berhasil bukan?" Sambung Kiyoteru.

BUAK!

Kepalan tangan Kaito langsung menghantam wajah Kiyoteru dengan telak.

"Bajingan! Kita ada di situasi seperti ini dan kau ingin mengorbankan teman-temanmu untuk misi bunuh diri?! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau tidak membunuh satupun musuh dalam suatu pertempuran itu adalah hal yang mustahil?! Aku sudah tahu dari data kalian di pertarungan sebelumnya, 12 orang dari tim ini melawan Reiss Balakovic, dan hasilnya sangat bisa dibilang seri. Sekarang kau ingin mengirim hanya sebagian dari tim ini untuk melawan Reiss dan Ruina?! Dua orang penyihir tingkat S dari Inggris?! Apa kau gila?! Aku menolak rencana itu! Kita rencana bunuh diri yang paling buruk yang pernah kudengar!" Kaito langsung mengamuk dengan hebatnya.

Seluruh anggota tim sedang dalam emosi yang sangat labil, perasaan mereka kini campur aduk karena mereka tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tentang keadaan dimana mereka sekarang berada. Mereka semua tertekan dan ide dari Kiyoteru malah menambah tempramen mereka ke arah yang lebih buruk.

"Bukannya kita hanya akan menjadi batu jika terus diam? Aku hanya menyarankan kita kembali ke rencana awal, karena memang rencana itu saja yang tersisa untuk bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Kiyoteru dengan tenang.

Saat itulah, Len memerintahkan timnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita berdebat. Aku, Yuuma, Leon, Rin, dan Teto akan melakukan misi yang hampir mustahil tersebut. Ini perintah!"

Len berteriak dengan lantang di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

Di lain sisi, apakah perintah dari Len benar? Apakah Aku harus menolaknya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Rin.

Rin merasa kalau misi ini bukan hampir mustahil, tapi memang mustahil, jika hanya dilakukan oleh 5 orang. Dia tahu bagaimana kuatnya Leon dan Yuuma, tapi tetap saja, Len bahkan tidak membawa setengah dari tim untuk melakukan aksi penyelundupan ke markas musuh. Dan itu tidaklah benar…

"Len, aku menolah mengikuti perintah." Ucap Rin pelan.

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kita masih kekurangan anggota, apa kau ingin melawan dua penyihir tingkat S hanya dengan 5 orang?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu semua untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari pihak musuh, kita tidak bisa membawa banyak orang." Jawab Len.

"Paling tidak, bawalah satu orang lagi, itu akan menambah peluang berhasil kita."

Len berpikir sejenak, lalu dia melunakkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, siapa rekomendasimu?"

"Seseorang dengan jumlah _Mana_ yang besar, itu bisa membuat kita bertahan untuk bertarung dalam waktu lama dengan menggunakan sistem transmisi _Mana_ selama pertarungan. Aku menyarankan Neru untuk ikut."

"Tidak." Tanggap Len langsung atas usulan Rin.

Neru sempat terkejut dan memasang wajah marah.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak pantas untuk misi tersebut?!" Neru langsung naik pitam, dia mengambil kerah Len dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

Tapi Len bahkan tidak melunakkan tatapan matanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu membahayakanmu. Kau harus, setidaknya, menghemat tenagamu. Jika aku menempatkanmu di dalam bahaya besar sekali lagi dan itu membuatmu kehabisan seluruh stamina, yang berujung pada kematian sia-sia di tengah pertempuran, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir apapun lagi setelahnya. Karena aku hanya orang lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain berpikir." Jawab Len.

"Kau sudah bekerja cukup baik, jadi biarkan aku memberikanmu, paling tidak, waktu untukmu beristirahat sejenak. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang dan tetap waras jika aku membiarkan kau mati dengan mudahnya. Aku hanya memilih anggota yang memiliki potensi dan stamina tinggi yang masih memadai baik dari segi fisik ataupun mental, yang bisa menunjang keberhasilan misi. Aku bukannya memilih anggota berdasarkan pikiran bodoh seperti 'ketidak pantasan' dalam mengikuti misi. Aku tidak menganggapmu tidak pantas, hanya saja, kau sudah bekerja terlalu baik sampai saat ini. Jadi aku berpikir, kau harus diberi hadiah, dan hanya ini hadiah yang bisa kuberikan padamu untuk saat ini." Lanjut Len dengan tenang.

Tanpa disangkan, Neru tidak lagi marah.

Neru menjadi lebih tenang dan melepaskan kerah Len. Dia menjauh dari Len dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah, Neru senang dengan perhatian dari Len walaupun hanya sedikit.

Pada dasarnya, Neru hanya senang dipuji. Bukankah begitu? Neru?

"Baiklah, jadi aku akan memikirkan untuk membawa Dell atau Kaito ke dalam misi, jika tidak bisa membawa anggota dengan _Mana_ yang besar, menambah jumlah entitas kekuatan tempur adalah pilihan kedua yang paling mungkin untuk dilakukan. Melihat dari kemampuan, Dell dan Kaito dapat memenuhi persyaratan tersebut, jadi—"

Belum sempat Len berbicara, Yuuma memotong perkataan Len.

"Masih ada satu orang." Yuuma berkata dengan pelan sambil menunjuk Yuki.

"Dia juga memiliki _Mana_ besar." Lanjut Yuuma dengan nada datar.

Saat itulah, Kiyoteru bertindak di luar kewajarannya.

"Tidak! TIDAK BOLEH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARUH YUKI KE DALAM BAHAYA!"

Lalu semuanya hening, kecuali Yuuma.

Dia… Yuuma mendecih…

.

.

.

"Kiyoteru, kau, Kaito dan Miku harus melindungi kami dari serangan, apapun yang terjadi! Hanya kami anggota garis depan yang tersisa, jadi pastikan kerjakan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik jika tidak ingin ada masalah!"

Di tengah medan pertempuran, Dell yang sedang menghadang ratusan musuh _demi-human_ di depan mereka bersama Neru, berteriak ke Kiyoteru dari alat transmisi di telinganya. Tetapi, teriakan-teriakan itu tidak bisa membuat Kiyoteru sadar akan pertempuran di depannya dan hanya menembak membabi buta dengan penuh amarah. Kiyoteru hanya bisa memasang wajah suram. Dia dari tadi, terus-menerus menembaki musuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Jangan bunuh satupun musuh kecuali perlu!" Tegur Kaito.

Tapi Kiyoteru mengabaikannya. Tembakan dari Kiyoteru terus saja mengenai musuh dengan telak di daerah-daerah yang cukup vital.

"Miku, terus pantau kabar dari Aria dan Ryuto di bagian informasi, jangan sampai kelewatan." Ucap Kaito, yang akhirnya lelah dan mengacuhkan Kiyoteru.

"Ba—Baik!"

Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah seperti ini.

" _Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Yuki terlibat bahaya apapun! Tidak akan pernah apapun alasannya!"_

Kiyoteru berteriak tidak setuju, tapi Yuuma terus menekan Kiyoteru.

" _Sebagai anggota Epsilon, kita sudah dilatih untuk selalu siap dengan masalah seperti apapun. Aku yakin Yuki juga mengerti akan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk lebih berguna di dalam tim."_

" _Apa kau mengatakan Yuki sama sekali tidak berguna?!"_

Kiyoteru terus bertambah marah atas perkataan Yuuma. Ini seperti, Yuuma sengaja memancing kemarahan Kiyoteru untuk membuat suatu hal terjadi.

" _Bukannya dari awal, dia hanya menjadi pasokan Mana mu dalam pertarungan? Bukannya dia hanya berguna untukmu?"_

Ucap Yuuma.

" _Kau… Apa kau ingin sebuah peluru tertanam di otakmu?"_

Balas Kiyoteru.

Saat itu, suasana semakin pelik. Len sangat bingung, Yuuma yang biasanya diam, tiba-tiba bicara banyak. Apa ada alasan di balik semua ini? Pikir Len saat itu. Tapi, sebelum masalah semakin pelik, Yuki mengatakan sesuatu atas keinginannya sendiri.

" _Biarkan aku pergi, Yuuma benar, aku harus lebih berguna lagi untuk tim ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban. Ketua Len, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu."_

Semua orang terkejut, tidak terkecuali Len. Len tidak bisa menolaknya, dengan adanya Yuki, peluang kemenangan melesat jauh ke angka yang lebih besar ketimbang absennya Yuki dalam misi. Seperti kata Rin, transmisi _Mana_ adalah metode yang paling tepat dalam pertarungan jangka panjang melawan musuh yang sulit dan Yuki bisa melakukannya tanpa banyak kesulitan karena kapasitas _Mana_ nya.

Tapi, hal yang tidak bisa diduga adalah, Kiyoteru yang tetap tidak mengizinkannya. Para anggota yang ada di sana mengira, Kiyoteru akan luluh dan membiarkan Yuki pergi, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak terjadi. Setelah konversasi yang lumayan panjang, Kiyoteru akhirnya mengalah, tapi dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya setuju bagaimanapun juga alasannya.

"zzzz… To… zzzz… Ito… zzzz… Ga… Deteksi…"

Saat pertempuran yang alot di tengah salju sedang berlangsung, transmisi tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas! Betulkan frekuensi penerimamu!"

"Kaito! Sinyal naga terdeteksi!"

Kaito langsung mendengar Ryuto berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

"Kau yang berteriak di telingaku!"

Saat Kaito (yang biasanya kalem) tiba-tiba bertengkar dengan Ryuto, Miku yang juga mendengarkan transmisi akhirnya risih dan memukul kepala Kaito.

"Bisa nggak sih kalian lebih bekerja sama sedikit?! Jangan teriak-teriak, bukan cuma kalian berdua yang terhubung dengan transmisi!" Bentak Miku.

"Abaikan saja masalah tadi." Jawab Ryuto.

"Aku punya berita buruk." Lanjut Ryuto.

"Apa itu?" Dell yang ada di garis depan ikut menjawab melalui transmisinya.

Saat Dell sedang berpaling untuk melihat keadaan Neru, tiba-tiba langit menjadi lebih gelap seakan ada sosok besar yang sedang menyelimuti langit. Dan kenyataannya itu benar…

"Apa itu?" Ucap Dell terbata…

Saat itulah, transmisi dan Ryuto bisa kembali terdengar.

"Hati-hati! Aria merasakannya melalui garis _Ley_ , keberadaan beberapa— tidak, ada banyak energi yang diduga berasal dari spesies naga terdeteksi! Kalian harus waspada!"

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dell sudah terlanjur terpental ke udara karena hantaman kuat dari makhluk besar di hadapannya.

"Makhluk apa itu?!" Tanya Miku ketika dia mencoba melihat keadaan garis depan pertempuran dengan _scope_ senjatanya.

"Oh, tidak… Aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk." Ucap Kaito, ketika dia juga ikut melihat melalui lingkaran sihir penjelas di sekitar area penglihatan matanya… Kaito berbicara dengan nada putus asa.

"Makhluk apa yang menyerang Dell barusan?! Mereka ada banyak!" Neru berteriak melalui transmisi suara.

"Itu adalah spesies naga, _Land Dragon_ , salah satu spesies dengan ketahanan fisik yang paling tinggi… Dan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas terparah untuk seukuran _Land Dragon_ , mereka kelas _Behemoth_." Jawab Kaito.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kaito.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, regu Len sudah berhasil mendekati benteng.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita bertindak sendiri tanpa izin dari Kolonel Bruno?" Tanya Teto.

"Meminta izin darinya akan membentuk sebuah prosedur, dan prosedur itu malah akan menghambat kita. Terkadang tindakan independen juga dibutuhkan dalam suatu strategi." Jawab Leon.

Ketika mereka sampai di area arid dekat benteng musuh, Len berhenti dan memberikan instruksi.

"Kita akan membagi 6 orang ke dalam 3 regu. Pasangannya laki-laki bersama perempuan. Aku akan bersama Teto, Leon bersama Yuki, Yuuma dengan Rin. Pastikan sihir _stealth_ sudah diaktifkan. Kita akan berpencar mencari Ruina atau Reiss, jika salah satu dari kita menemukan mereka atau salah satu dari mereka duluan, hubungi yang lain dan jangan bertindak sendiri, mengerti?" Len bertanya apakah instruksinya sudah jelas atau belum.

Ketika semuanya mengangguk, Yuuma secara mengejutkan, mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku akan bersama Yuki, Leon dengan Rin. Bisa dikatakan, aku yang terkuat dalam kelompok ini. Jika aku menemukan target duluan, aku dan Yuki bisa melawan target terlebih dahulu dan memberikan kesan kepada musuh bahwa hanya kami berdua yang menyelundup. Yuki memiliki pasokan _Mana_ besar dan dia bisa terus mendukungku dari belakang. Aku bisa menahan kedua target kita untuk beberapa waktu, kalian bisa datang setelahnya dan melancarkan serangan kejutan. Strategi itu lebih memberikan banyak pilihan untuk dilakukan ketimbang hanya menunggu anggota untuk berkumpul dan menyerang secara serentak." Ucap Yuuma.

Len sempat berpikir, tapi dia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Leon dengan Rin, Yuuma dengan Yuki. Kita akan memulai misi 2 menit lagi."

Yuuma akhirnya berjalan ke pojokan, dan duduk di antara semak-semak. Dia melihat Yuki yang menatap khawatir padanya.

Tapi Yuuma hanya berkata dengan pelan.

"Tenang, aku adalah yang terkuat di kelompok ini. Aku akan 'melindungi'mu." Ucap Yuuma, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius.

Yuuma melepas wajah seriusnya tidak lama kemudian.

Dia tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya terasa menakutkan sekaligus menyedihkan…

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Itu dia.

Yuki baru saja pulang sekolah.

Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah Yuki, dia tidak punya sanak saudara yang tinggal bersamanya. Dia hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil dengan bantuan dana hidup dari staff di Balai Kota. Kenyataannya, dia juga tidak tahu apakah dia masih punya keluarga atau tidak.

"Aku pulang!"

Saat aku sedang duduk santai, suara Yuki terdengar dari arah pintu keluar, dia sudah pulang sekolah rupanya.

"Yuki? Apa itu kakakmu?" Ucap seorang laki-laki dari belakang Yuki.

"Tidak, tidak… Dia hanya… Keluargaku, tapi bukan kakak ku." Balas Yuki.

"Permisi, maaf kami mengganggu!" Ucap seorang perempuan di samping Yuki.

"Kita harus duduk dimana?" Ucap seorang laki-laki lain di samping perempuan yang barusan berbicara.

"Kita akan ke kamarku. Kiyo, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kami? Aku dan teman-temanku akan belajar untuk ujian, jadi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau bisa tenang untuk kami."

Aku mengangguk.

Dia menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Tanpa bisa aku sadari, sosok Yuki menjadi orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Ini seperti, aku jatuh cinta padanya walau dia lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak bisa melepas rasa ini bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan gemuruh dalam hatiku setiap aku melihatnya.

Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?

Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi, aku tidak tahu, apakah dia sadar tentang perasaanku atau tidak. Melihatnya membawa orang lain ke dalam rumah ini membuatku sedikit risih. Kami hampir tidak punya waktu pribadi untuk bicara berdua lagi karena dia lebih sibuk dengan ujian dan kehidupan sekolahnya sekarang.

Aku tahu dia sangat baik, dan aku tidak mau mengkhianati kebaikannya. Tapi, aku tetap tidak terima jika dia terus-terusan membawa orang lain dan mengabaikanku seperti ini.

Sudah lama kami tidak bicara bersama.

Apa dia mulai membenciku?

"Kiyo? Bisa tolong ambilkan minum untuk teman-temanku?" Dia keluar dari pintu kamarnya dan meminta kepadaku dengan halus.

Aku hanya bisa menurutinya, sampai…

Prang!

Satu gelas pecah ke lantai karena aku terlalu emosi.

"Kiyo? Apa kau terluka?!"

Yuki langsung menghampiriku ke dapur ketika mendengar suara gelas pecah. Dia mengambil pecahan gelas tersebut, lalu mengusap tanganku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, nasib baik kau tidak terluka." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Ahh… Inilah, inilah yang kuinginkan.

Entah kenapa, menjadikannya hanya untuk diriku terasa sangat melegakan. Aku hanya ingin, aku hanya ingin dia ada terus di sisiku.

"Yuki! Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Suara temannya memanggil dari arah kamar, karena tempat ini tidak terlalu besar, suara temannya terdengar sangat menggema dari tempatku berdiri.

Yuki kemudian berhenti mengusap tanganku dan menghampiri temannya.

"Maaf Kiyo, aku harus kembali, bisa kau antarkan minumnya ke kamarku?"

Ucapnya.

Aku tidak bisa menolak.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa terima ini. Aku ingin dia hanya ada untukku, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku.

Ini seperti, aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku sanggup membunuhnya dan menyimpan mayatnya di bawah kasurku untuk selamanya…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Sinners are sinners."_

" _They can't undo their sin, no matter what."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai~

Apa chapter ini masih kurang memuaskan? Saya akan mengupas karakter satu-persatu, jadi jangan heran kalau words perchapter banyak-banyak, dan jangan heran juga kalau chapternya akan banyak nantinya. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chaotic –War In The Coldland- III

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Bingung mau ngomong apa…

Langsung mulai aja gimana?

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Kita akan menyerang! Atur formasi! Pasukan humanoid, lindungi baris depan! Prajurit yang ada akan mengikuti dari belakang! Ingat, kita di sini bukan bertarung untuk bisa pulang dengan selamat, kita bertarung untuk bisa pulang membawa kemenangan!

Di tengah pasukan mesin dan juga tumpukan senjata api, Miriam Aleksandra, mayor pasukan Rusia yang terpilih dalam penyerangan ke benteng ksatria di perbatasan Mongol, berteriak lantang kepada para pasukannya.

Semua alat transmisi berdengung karena teriakannya. Para prajurit berani mati yang mengajukan diri ke dalam operasi ini langsung membenahi kedudukan mereka dalam formasi. Pasukan humanoid yang semuanya adalah mesin telah membuat pola yang rapi.

"Kita akan memulai operasi dalam 3 menit!"

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Rasa takut, kekhawatiran, dan semangat tempur membaur menjadi satu. Miriam sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah mengajukan dirinya kedalam pasukan bunuh diri buatan Rusia ini, dia hanya tahu rencananya, tapi dia tidak ingin ikut ke dalam pasukan utama yang memancing isi dari markas keluar mengerjanya. Itu sama saja dia tidak lagi sayang hidupnya lagi bukan?

Harusnya memang begitu, tapi, negaranya tidak membuat pilihan, dia adalah wanita, dengan kata lain dia adalah seorang ibu. Suaminya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam saat konflik Transnitria berkecambuk di SFN. Dia kini hanya berdua dengan anaknya dan anaknya kini menjadi tanggungan negara. Jika dia berani melanggar perintah dari atasannya, anaknya yang akan jadi taruhan ketidakpatuhannya.

Memang terdengar kejam, tapi memang begitulah sistem komunis, walau Rusia sendiri memiliki Orthodoks sebagai salah satu dari tiga fraksi Kristen terbesar, ajaran dan pengampunan dari agama itu tidak pernah sepenuhnya tersampaikan dalam kenyataannya. Sebaik apapun agama yang ada, seadil apapun kepercayaan yang kau pegang teguh keberadaannya, pada akhirnya semua itu hanya akan menjadi alat politik. Agama kini hanyalah doktrin, kesadaran palsu yang ditanamkan agar orang-orang bisa tunduk kepada yang memiliki kuasa. Contoh saja negara jantung dari Kristen dunia, Vatikan, mereka memiliki kekristenan yang paling dasar dan kuat, tapi pada akhirnya Paus di sana hanya menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membuat negara yang berbasis teokrasi*. Dunia yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi mengenal ampun, dunia sudah menjadi tempat yang sangat keras. Sedamai apapun keadaan yang dibuat dengan sengaja untuk membuat dunia terasa nyaman, selalu ada konspirasi yang bermain di belakangnya.

Waktu sekarang menunjukan 1 jam sebelum Len dan yang lainnya berhasil mengungkapkan perangkap dari pasukan musuh. Dengan kata lain, pasukan umpan yang dikirim oleh Rusia belum tahu apa-apa mengenai deduksi yang nanti akan dicapai Len dan yang lain. Ini adalah awal dari neraka pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

Semua orang gemetar, mereka akan bertempur setelah sekian lama hidup dalam kedamaian yang palsu. Otot-otot para perwira yang ada di sana mengencang dan menegang tidak terkendali. Kontraksi yang terjadi karena tekanan dari suasana membawa sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan.

Mayor Miriam Aleksandra, satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana tetap tenang dan berwajah datar. Tapi jelas, matanya memancarkan ambisi dan intimidasi yang kuat.

"Kita akan membuka jalan! UNTUK RUSIA!"

"WOOOOOOO!"

Seluruh pasukan langsung menyebar sesuai informasi yang sudah direncakan. Sayap kanan dan kiri terpisah dari pasukan utama, meninggalkan Miriam sebagai satu-satunya manusia di dalam pasukan utama.

Tank dan pasukan humanoid yang tidak bisa ditahan akhirnya bergerak dan melesat maju ke arah musuh berada.

Ribuan peluru dihujankan ke arah benteng, misil dan rudal balistik diluncurkan dari kendaraan-kendaraan berat.

Tapi, serangan itu hanya membuat asap besar. Tidak ada kerusakan yang berarti.

"Apa bentengnya dilindungi sihir?"

Ucap Miriam.

"Kerahkan _jammer_!"

Tepat saat para pasukan sudah mempersiapkan alat besar, _casting jammer_ , gerbang benteng terbuka dengan suara yang berat. Derap langkah dari makhluk berbadan besar terdengar tidak terkendali menuju ke arah mereka.

"Bertahan!"

Suara transmisi kembali berderit di telinga para prajurit dan para pengendali jarak jauh pasukan humanoid. Tepat saat mereka mencoba membuat formasi bertahan. Sesuatu yang besar menerjang mereka dengan keras. Mesin-mesin yang menjadi tembok hancur tidak karuan, berterbangan kesana-kemari bagai bulu unggas yang lepas dari kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Miriam agak terkejut melihat kepulan asap yang ada di depannya, tapi asap itu bukan dari arah benteng, melainkan dari arah para pasukannya yang sudah maju ke garis depan.

"Na… Ssstt… Mi… Sera—…. Ga!"

Suara transmisi balik yang terdengar oleh Miriam sudah tidak karuan. Sisanya hanyalah suara cipratan darah dan debuman yang bukan main kencangnya.

"Sial! Apa ada kesalahan informasi yang kami terima mengenai musuh? Bukannya yang menunggu kami di depan hanyalah para ksatria?"

Miriam akhirnya keluar dari perlindungan robotnya dan mengambil salah satu mesih humanoid di depannya. _Power Suit_ yang dipakainya langsung bergegas cepat ke arah datangnya asap, tapi yang dia lihat…

"Apa-apaan—"

Belum sempat dia berbicara, _armor machine_ yang dia gunakan sudah terbang ke udara.

.

.

.

30 menit sebelum Len dan yang lain pergi ke markas musuh.

"Zzzt…. Zztt… Zzzttt….."

"Apa yang terjadi di daerah musuh? Apa pasukan Rusia sudah sampai di sana?"

Kolonel Bruno menghampiri pusat informasi, dan mendapati seluruh prajurit yang ada di sana berwajah pucat.

"Kita… Kehilangan kontak dari pasukan utama."

"Apa?"

Reaksi dari kolonel membuat suasana hening.

"Lewati prosedur inti! Sambungkan aku langsung ke kadet dengan pangkat tertinggi di sana!"

Kolonel Bruno dengan cekatan mengambil alat transmisi dan mendapati sambungannya hanya berisikan gemerisik radio yang tidak tersambung apapun.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui terjadi?!"

"Kami tidak bisa menghubungi satupun pasukan garis depan! Seluruh kadet yang menjadi pengendali jarak jauh _power suit_ sudah berhenti beroperasi!" Ucap salah satu kadet di sana.

"Gunakan salah satu satelit negara dan segera ambil gambar yang terjadi di sana! Daerah musuh tidak terkena badai salju karena dekat dengan Mongol, pintai gambarnya dari sini!"

Ucap Bruno.

Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak bisa! Badai salju menganggu sinyal transmisi ke pusat! Kita tidak bisa meminta izin menggunakan satelit!"

"Sial, badai salju ini, bukan hanya mengganggu pelacakan satelit pada daerah yang terkena, badai ini juga mengganggu sinyal transmisi… Apa _Aurora*_ terjadi di suatu tempat karena badai ini?" Ucap Kolonel Bruno pelan.

"Gunakan _drone_ dan segera kirim ke sana! Laporkan segera tentang apa yang terjadi!" Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

10 menit setelah anggota tim Len pergi dari kamp militer Rusia.

"Apa?!"

BRUAK!

Bruno menggebrak mejak.

"Seluruh pasukan dimusnahkan?!" Lanjut Bruno.

"Seluruh pasukan, dari pengamatan kamera, telah hancur."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Hubungi tim dari Kagamine Len, tuan Len pasti tahu sesuatu!"

Bruno naik pitam, dia tidak bisa menduga rencananya hancur berantakan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seluruh pasukan yang menunggu di daerah pesisir timur kini menjadi tidak berguna karena tidak ada umpan yang menggiring pasukan musuh ke sana. Bruno tidak paham, apakah pasukan musuh lebih kuat dari yang Bruno kira? Tapi walaupun mereka ksatria yang bisa menggunakan sihir, mereka tetap saja manusia dengan darah dan daging, hantaman dari beberapa misil bisa membuat tubuh mereka tetap hancur berantakan. Sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa Bruno lakukan kecuali menunggu kabar dari Len dan kawan-kawannya, dia sudah kehabisan ide dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sayang…

"Ko—Kolonel, gedung yang ditempati oleh _Epsilon_ , sudah kosong…"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Bruno akhirnya benar-benar marah dan kebingungan.

Bagaimana mereka bisa pergi?! Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal mereka oleh Pendeta Agung Lapis! Dan mereka berhasil menyelinap di tengah kamp yang aku pimpin?! Pikir Bruno.

"Selidiki jejak _Mana_ mereka, panggil penyihir dari pangkalan militer terdekat! Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku hanya akan menerima berita baik apapun yang terjadi! CEPAT KERJAKAN!"

Saat Bruno berteriak seperti kepada para bawahannya, ada suara yang mencegah Bruno untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"Itu tidak perlu."

Bruak!

Tubuh Mayor Miriam tergeletak di sana.

"Kami sudah bergerak independen, rencana pasukan Rusia salah besar dan kami akan bertindak sendiri mulai sekarang. Posisi berubah, pasukan Rusia adalah pihak yang harus mematuhi perintah dari kami mulai dari sekarang."

Itu Dell, dia berbicara setelah melepas tubuh Miriam yang dia bawa ke tanah di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalian harus mengikuti instruksi dari ketua kami mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Dell sekali lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kemana Tuan Len?! Apa yang sebenarnya musuh rencakan?"

"Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan rencana kalian, tapi semuanya sia-sia." Jawab Dell.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sia-sia ya berarti sia-sia, Len sudah menduga semuanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tim kami sudah bergerak secara independen. Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan sekarang kecuali mengikuti rencana dari Len."

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

Bruno terdiam mendengarkan setelahnya. Saat cerita dari Dell selesai, dia langsung memasang wajah pucat.

"Tidak ada naga kelas _adamantite_ satupun?!" Ucap Bruno terkejut.

"Bukan hanya itu, parahnya, salah satu anggota kami sudah berhasil melacak pasukan _demi-human_ dengan bendera Axiom menuju ke kamp utama ini. Mungkin kalian tidak sempat mengamati sekeliling kalian karena kalian panik dengan musnahnya pasukan garis depan kalian. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ada konspirasi lain yang melatar belakangi pergerakan Inggris dan itu adalah perbuatan Axiom." Ucap Dell lagi.

Bruno menggigit bibirnya, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berterial dengan lantang.

"Kerahkan semua pasukan yang tersisa! Tarik pasukan di pesisir timur dan batalkan penggunaan _jammer_! Kita akan fokus bertahan!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kenapa benteng ini terasa sepi?" Tanya Yuki.

Sekarang, Len dan anggota yang telah dia pilih, sudah menyusup ke dalam benteng. Seperti yang sudah direncakan, mereka kini terbagi menjadi tiga tim kecil. Len dengan Teto, Leon dengan Rin, dan Yuuma dengan Yuki.

Lalu, oni adalah keadaan yang terjadi dengan tim Yuuma.

"Seperti yang Len bilang, seluruh pasukan yang ada keluar untuk menjadi pasukan bunuh diri." Ucap Yuuma.

"Apa itu berarti, kita hanya akan melawan pimpinan mereka di sini?" Tanya Yuki.

"Entah, ingat di pertarungan sebelumnya, kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau Rei dan Rui juga memiliki spesialis dalam penggunaan sihir pemanggil dan pembuat _familiar_ *. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang menunggu kita di dalam benteng yang dibuat dalam waktu semalam ini." Jawab Yuuma.

Yuki kembali terdiam dan mengikuti Yuuma. Sampai akhirnya, Yuuma membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang dirimu, bisa kau menceritakannya sedikit sambil berjalan?" Tanya Yuuma dengan tenang.

"Kalau aku berbicara, bukannya itu akan membuat kita diketahui musuh?" Balas Yuki.

"Tenang saja, ceritakan dengan pelan dan tenang. Benteng ini sepertinya benar-benar kosong sampai kita menginjak sebuah pemicu yang bisa membuat sesuatu keluar dari tembok dan menyerang kita. Kalau saat itu terjadi, kita akan menghentikan pembicaraan, lalu bersembunyilah di belakangku." Jawab Yuuma.

Wajah Yuki tersipu merah, dia menundukan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Kau, kau ternyata orang yang baik. Tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara panjang lebar selama ini selain Kiyoteru sebelumnya." Ucap Yuki.

Semuanya langsung saja menjadi hening, tubuh Yuuma yang kelihatan lebih besar di mata Yuki tersentak walau hampir tidak kelihatan. Yuki yang ada di belakang Yuuma langsung saja berhenti karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan…" Ucap Yuuma pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Apa ada sesuatu di depan sana?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Sekarang, bisa kita berjalan sambil mendengarkan ceritamu?" Balas Yuuma.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Leon dan Rin mengendap-endap. Tidak seperti Yuuma dan Yuki yang berjalan terang-terangan, pergerakan Leon dan Rin lebih waspada dan hati-hati.

"Apa kau melihat musuh?" Tanya Leon.

"Belum, tidak sama sekali. Kenapa benteng ini terasa sangat kosong, maksudku, benteng seluas ini…" Jawab Rin, terputus.

"Sepertinya Rei dan Rui mengirim semua ksatria yang ada menjadi pasukan bunuh diri. Tepat seperti perkataan Len barusan, benteng ini nyaris ditinggal tanpa penjagaan." Ucap Leon.

Leon kembali berjalan dengan waspada, diikuti Rin di belakangnya.

"Walaupun begitu, kita butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengurai sihir pelindung di luar benteng demi masuk ke benteng ini." Tanggap Rin.

"Tentu saja akan butuh waktu lama. Jika saja ada Ryuto atau Aria, semuanya akan menjadi mudah."

Lalu semuanya kembali hening, sampai…

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Len, kenapa dia harus mengajak Yuki? Bukan berarti aku meremehkan atau membenci Yuki, tapi tetap saja, bukannya mengajak kekuatan tempur seperti Neru atau Dell akan lebih membantu? Jika begini, hanya ada tiga petarung dan tiga orang pasukan garis belakang, kita tidak bisa memasukan Len ke dalam kategori bertarung. Lalu, kenapa dia membuat dirinya berpasangan dengan Teto? Jika saja ada Neru, Yuuma bisa bersama Len, kau bersama Teto, lalu aku dan Neru bisa satu tim dan kami tidak akan terkalahkan—" Belum sempat Rin berbicara (mungkin lebih cocok disebut ngomel) sampai selesai, perkataannya dipotong oleh Leon.

"Haduh… Memangnya semua perempuan itu cerewet ya? Aku jadi iri sama Len karena berpasangan dengan perempuan yang lebih suka diam seperti Teto, memangnya kau ini kenapa? Iri? Cemburu karena Len direbut? Len pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia melakukan pembagian ini, dan dia juga membawa Yuki pasti karena dia percaya dengan perkataan Yuuma." Jawab Leon.

Wajah Rin langsung memerah, dia memasang ekspresi kesal dan bicara dengan tergagap.

"Si—si—si—siapa yang cemburu?!" Ucap Rin dengan keras.

"Ssst! Kau terlalu keras!"

Rin langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya, tapi dia menghampiri Leon dengan kepala tertunduk dan mulai memukul-mukul pundak Leon.

"Siapa yang iri?! Siapa yang iri?! Siapa yang iri?! Dasar kau idiot!" Rin berbisik-bisik dengan geram sambil terus memukul Leon.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Maafkan aku, nona _tsundere_! Tapi Rin—"

Perkataan Leon terputus.

"Apa kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai petarung garis depan di dalam _Epsilon_? Bukannya telah ditetapkan oleh Len, bahwa kau menjadi pasukan garis belakang yang bertugas membantu serangan dan menyembuhkan yang terluka? Apa kau masih tidak paham dengan kekuatanmu sendiri?"

Rin terdiam, dia berhenti memukul Leon.

"Len tahu, kalau dia membawa Neru dan kau memaksa satu tim dengannya, kemungkinan besar kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri walau kita berakhir dengan kemenangan. Ingat, kita ada di sini untuk bisa selamat dan kembali hidup-hidup dengan kemenangan, kau tidak ingin membuat Len terbebani lagi bukan?" Lanjut Leon.

"Bukan begitu, aku, aku tidak akan berlebihan… Tapi tetap saja, ucapan naif seperti 'pertempuran tanpa korban' itu, terlalu mustahil bagiku..." Ucapan Rin terputus.

"Walaupun begitu, walau Len memang terdengar sangat naif, apa ada orang yang ingin melihat rekannya mati karena kesalahannya? Jika kau memang harus mati, matilah dengan terhormat dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Kita tidak ada di dalam pertarungan yang adil, kita ada di dalam pertempuran licik yang penuh kesia-siaan. Kau mengerti juga bukan? Jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, jantungmu akan berkontraksi dan memompa darah lebih cepat, ada dua keadaan yang timbul dari penggunaan kekuatan itu dalam waktu lama, anemia dan kemungkinan syok yang sangat tinggi sehingga jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Kemungkinan terburuk, kematianmu bisa datang lebih cepat." Jelas Leon.

Rin menunduk.

"Tapi, jika aku tidak menggunakannya, Len pasti sudah mati pada 'saat itu'…"

"Jangan membicarakan masa lalu, kenyataannya, kaulah yang hampir mati 'saat itu'. Keputusan Len pada 'saat itu' membuat Len sangat terpuruk, dia tidak bisa lepas dari trauma karena hanya membawamu ke dalam misi pada 'saat itu'. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia menganggap remeh misi tersebut sebagai misi penyelidikan biasa. Jangan buat Len merasa bersalah lebih dari ini, bukankah dia yang membuat kita bisa hidup seperti sekarang lagi? Apa kau tega mengkhianati harapan penyelamatmu? Len adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kita semua, dan fakta itu tidak akan terbantahkan sampai kapanpun. Jika kau memang harus mati, kau bisa mati setelah memberikan usaha terbaikmu." Ucap Leon.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti… Hei, bukankah kau yang jadi lebih cerewet sekarang?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini karena kita membicarakan dirimu yang cemburu dengan Teto karena Teto bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Len sekarang."

"Dasar Leon idiot!"

.

.

.

"Teto, kau lapar?"

Len, di lain sisi, juga belum menemukan masalah apapun. Ya, dia sebenarnya menemukan masalah, perut Teto berbunyi.

"Ti—tidak kok." Ucap Teto, tergagap.

"Bilang saja kalau kau lapar, aku tidak mau ada anggota timku yang menjalani misi dengan perut kelaparan, kalau dia mati karena hal itu, aku akan bunuh diri saat itu juga."

Len merogoh kantung jaket tebalnya dan mendapati sebuah roti yang masih baru di sana.

"Ini, makanlah."

Teto mengambilnya dengan wajah memerah, malu karena harus mendapati Len mendengar suara perutnya dan karena menerima makanan dari pemimpinnya sendiri.

Teto terdiam sejenak, dia duduk sambil bersandar di tembok dan memakan rotinya dengan cepat dalam satu kali suap.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru." Ucap Len.

"Twapi, wuaktwu kwitwa twerbatwas, bwagwaimanwa kwalau pwimpwinan mwuswuh bwergwerak? (Tapi, waktu kita terbatas, bagaimana kalau pimpinan musuh bergerak?)" Ucap Teto sambil mengunyah.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, pelan-pelan, dan jangan bicara sambil mengunyah."

Teto langsung terkejut dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ma—maaf…" Ucap Teto.

'Dia pasti berpikir aku jorok…' Pikir Teto.

"Tenang saja, aku disini bukan hanya sebagai pimpinanmu, tapi juga sebagai teman dan rekan satu tim mu. Jangan sungkan denganku, aku sendiri bingung, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku kalau di markas. Kalau begini, aku jadi bisa tahu sisi dirimu yang tidak aku ketahui." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Teto tersipu malu lagi.

"Tapi, kau ternyata rakus juga kalau dilihat dari dekat." Ucap Len.

"Dasar gak bisa baca suasana." Gerutu Teto pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

Teto berdiri sambil menggebasi roknya, dia lalu menghampiri Len dan berjalan lagi di belakang Len.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau memakai rok di atas lutut? Apa sebuah _knee socks_ bisa menahan dingin di tempat ini? Semua perempuan yang lain memakai celana panjang di belakang roknya walau mereka memakai rok yang pendek, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Mengganggu mobilitas." Jawab Teto singkat.

"Begitu? Hmm, celana memang bisa membuat kakimu terasa terbatasi sih." Ucap Len.

"Lagian aku ini lebih gemuk dari anggota perempuan yang lain. Jadi aku ini orang yang rakus dan berlemak banyak, jadi tubuhku ini lebih hangat. Aku tidak perlu baju tebal." Ucap Teto, lagi, sedikit ngambek.

"Menurutku, kau tetap cantik, walau agak _chubby_." Jawab Len.

Teto langsung terdiam sambil menunduk, wajahnya memerah semua.

"Menurutku lagi, bukannya darah E _lf_ mu yang membuatmu tetap hangat, benar? _Elf_ bisa menggunakan sihir roh bukan? Kau kelaparan karena terus menjaga suhu dengan roh disekitar kita berdua, benar bukan? Tenang saja, aku lebih berterima kasih kalau kau bisa menghemat tenaga dan _Mana_ mu saat nanti lebih dibutuhkan. Tentu saja, kau tetap bisa membuat dirimu hangat, cukup lepaskan saja roh yang ada di sekelilingku." Ucap Len, lagi.

Teto terkejut.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang menemukanmu di _Black Forest_ , aku tahu tentang dirimu dan kekuatanmu, aku mengandalkanmu saat waktunya nanti, bisa aku berharap demikian?"

Teto hanya terdiam, tapi perasaannya campur aduk. Dia hanya menunduk lugas.

.

.

.

" _Yuuma? Leon?_ "

Suara Len terdengar oleh Leon dan Yuuma juga anggota lain yang menyusup ke dalam benteng. Len menggunakan telepati dengan bantuan Teto.

" _Ada apa Len? Kau menemukan keberadaan musuh?_ " Tanya Yuuma, membalas sambungan dari Len.

" _Bukan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku mengirim laporan ke B.L.A.D.E. melalui Ryuto. Aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil karena penginderaan satelit tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas menembus badai salju, dan satelit pelacak infrared thermal juga tidak akan berhasil karena Aria sudah mengkonfirmasi adanya Aurora di sekitar medan pertempuran, mengacaukan segala jenis gelombang elektromagnetik. Tapi, ini akan lebih baik daripada tidak mengirim laporan sama sekali. Aku berharap Lily akan memprosesnya ke pihak atasan dan membuat pihak atasan mengambil tindakan tertentu._ " Jelas Len.

" _Jadi begitu, kau bilang Aurora? Jadi pihak musuh sudah benar-benar siap dengan pertempuran ini._ " Ucap Leon.

" _Ya, dan seperti informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Aria, itu bukan Aurora normal, ada jejak Mana yang tertangkap di dalamnya_." Tanggap Len.

" _Jadi, sekarang kita harus apa? Ada perubahan rencana?_ " Tanya Yuuma.

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada kalian. Sekarang, tetap lanjutkan sesuai rencana awal, jangan lupa, jika Leon atau aku yang bertemu Rui atau Rei terlebih dahulu, kita tidak boleh membuat pergerakan sampai Yuuma datang. Hanya Yuuma dan Yuki yang boleh bertindak jika bertemu musuh langsung tanpa menunggu kita. Baiklah, aku akhiri sampai di sini saja_."

Sambungan dari Len terputus.

"Kau dengar itu Yuki?"

Yuki mengangguk atas perkataan Yuuma.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Saat Kiyo dan aku sedang—"

Greeek…

Suara tidak menyenangkan terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai. Yuki, maafkan aku, tapi kita harus menghentikan ceritamu sampai di sini saja."

Yuuma mengeluarkan sebuah pisau saat dia melihat dua raksasa batu keluar dari tembok di kanan dan kirinya.

"Yuki, sembunyi di belakangku. Musuh seperti ini... Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan tombak ku." Ucap Yuuma.

Lalu, Yuuma melesat ke arah dua golem itu.

Dia menguatkan pisaunya dengan _Mana_. Pergerakan _Golem_ yang lambat membuat Yuuma tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi mereka.

Satu pukulan mengarah ke Yuuma, Yuuma melompat dan menghindarinya, tapi satu pukulan dari raksasa yang lain langsung menghampiri Yuuma tepat saat Yuuma di udara. Dengan enteng, Yuuma hanya memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan menghindari serangan di udara tersebut.

Mendarat di atas tangan sang _Golem_ , Yuuma langsung lari ke arah kepala _Golem_ itu berada. Tangan _Golem_ yang lain ingin menghantam Yuuma yang berjalan di tangan _Golem_ yang satunya, tapi Yuuma hanya membungkukan badannya dan merendahkan kepalanya, membuatnya bisa lolos dari pukulan maut tersebut saat pukulan tersebut menghancurkan lengan bawah _Golem_ yang didaki oleh Yuuma.

Saat Yuuma sampai di kepala sang _Golem_ , _Golem_ tersebut tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya dari matanya yang membuat Yuuma buta sejenak dan terpental karena pukulan tiba-tiba dari _Golem_ lainnya.

BRAK!

Yuuma menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Lumayan juga. Jika tidak bisa dari atas, serang dari bawah."

Yuuma kembali berlari dan menghampiri kaki sang _Golem_ , saat Yuuma hendak memotongnya, sebuah lapisan seperti besi menghalangi Yuuma menghantam kaki sang _Golem_ dengan pisaunya yang sudah diperkuat.

"Trang!"

Yuuma terpental karena gaya tolak dari hantaman pisaunya dan reaksinya terhadap besi di kaki sang _Golem_.

Yuuma kembali terpental, karena angin hempasan yang tiba-tiba dari debuman kaki sang _Golem_ dengan lantai. Yuuma tetap tidak menyerah, dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin memakai senjata andalannya. Dia melempar pisaunya ke udara dengan tinggi, membuat para _Golem_ mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan senjata yang ada sebagai proyektil jarak jauh." Ucapnya enteng.

Saat itulah, Yuuma mengeluarkan pisau lain yang dia lempar ke sela-sela batu di leher _Golem_ , membuatnya tertancap di sana. Dalam satu hentakan, Yuuma melesat ke arah pisau yang tertancap tersebut dan mendorongnya dengan kakinya.

"Meledaklah."

Ucap Yuuma tenang.

Saat pisau itu sudah tertancap lebih dalam, ledakan muncul dari leher sang _Golem_ , membuat _Golem_ tersebut kehilangan kepalanya dan jatuh ke tanah. _Golem_ yang lainnya masih tetap mencoba menyerang Yuuma yang ada di udara dengan tinjunya. Tapi, Yuuma ternyata sudah memegang kembali pisau yang dia lempar ke udara dan menggunakannya untuk menangkis tinju sang golem.

Tubuh Yuuma tertahan di udara karena berat dari tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada ujung pisau yang tertahan dengan tinju si _Golem,_ yang berada di bawahnya. Saat itu, sebuah bola api menghantam dan meledak di tubuh sang _Golem_ , membuat _Golem_ tersebut kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yuuma menoleh ke arah Yuki dan mengangguk.

Yuuma langsung berlari di tangan sang _Golem_ dan melakukan cara yang sama untuk meledakan kepala dari _Golem_ tersebut.

Kedua _Golem_ itu sudah jatuh. Membuat Yuuma mengambil dua pisaunya dan menyimpannya lagi ke belakang pinggangnya lagi.

"Itu tadi cukup membantu." Ucap Yuuma.

"Sama-sama!" Jawab Yuki dengan senyuman.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu." Ucap Yuki, saat melihat luka di sekujur lengan Yuuma yang Yuuma sendiri tidak sadari.

Ketika Yuki memegang luka Yuuma dan menyembuhkannya dengan sihir penyembuhan, awalnya Yuuma menerimanya dengan tenang. Tapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Yuuma. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak, seperti ada sesuatu yang masuk ke kepalanya pada saat itu.

"Jadi sudah waktunya ya?" Ucap Yuuma pelan, membuat Yuki kebingungan.

Yuuma langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, melepas tangan Yuki dengan lembut dari genggamannya di luka Yuuma. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya.

" _Arc Relic_? Apa ada musuh lagi?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Ini untuk tugas lain." Yuuma menarik tombaknya ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku, aku… Aku menikmati waktu bersamamu walau hanya sebentar. Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakan dirimu kepadaku." Sambung Yuuma.

"Apa yang kau kata—"

JRASSH!

Dan tombak itu sudah terdorong menembus perut Yuki.

Mulut Yuki memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak. Organ dalamnya terdorong keluar karena tombak tersebut. Dengan kasar, Yuuma menarik lagi tombaknya dan mengibasnya untuk menghilangkan bercak darah yang tertempel di sana.

Yuki tergeletak dengan kasar… Dia langsung mati tanpa bisa berkata apapun…

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Tanganku berlumuran darah, tanpa aku sendiri sadari.

Mayat empat orang anak— tidak, empat orang siswa SMP tergeletak di depanku.

Aku…

Aku…

Aku…

Aku membunuh mereka.

Pisau itu terjatuh dari tanganku.

"Haha… Ahahaha… Hahahaha…"

Aku membunuh mereka. Aku membunuh mereka semua.

Aku mengambil pisau yang jatuh tersebut dan menghampiri salah satu mayat yang ada di sana.

Tusuk…

Tusuk…

Tusuk…

Aku terus dan terus menusuk mayat tersebut.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu karena sudah mengambil Yuki dariku… Haha… Ahaha…"

Aku terus menusuk mayat tersebut. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku sendiri karena rasa bahagia ini.

Kemudian aku menarik kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya mengambang di udara, dan dengan seluruh tenagaku…

ZRASSSH!

Aku memotong lehernya, membuat badannya jatuh dengan kepalanya yang masih ada di genggamanku.

Wajahnya sangat ketakutan, matanya terbalik ke atas, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Aku suka ekspresi itu… Ahahaha…"

Saat aku sudah bosan, aku membuang potongan kepala itu dengan kasar.

Aku menghampiri mayat lain, ya… Mayat dari orang yang aku cintai.

"Sekarang, kita bisa bersama selamanya."

Aku memeluk mayat tersebut. Tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya dipenuhi bercak darah.

Aku menaruhnya di kasur, tidak peduli dengan darah yang masih merembes dari tubuhnya.

Aku tidur di sampingnya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Sekarang kita bisa terus bersama…"

Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang, aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa aku sekarang.

Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kondisi sosok yang ada di depanku ini, selama dia orang yang aku cintai, aku akan terus mencintainya bagaimanapun sosoknya.

Karena aku tahu, kasih sayang itu... Sebenarnya sangat irasional.

"Sekarang kita akan terus bersama…"

Lalu, aku memanggil namanya.

"...Yuki ku tersayang…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _This is not a Garden of Eden."_

" _This is a Garden of Sinnner."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 9 selesai.

Yah, saya sendiri bingung mau bilang apa. Karena saya bilang fict ini akan penuh tragedi, jangan salahkan saya kalau kalian tiba-tiba trauma karena menemukan keganjilan di tengah komedi dalam fict ini, tee~ hee~ #PLAK

Ceritanya akan semakin berat ke depannya, bukan berat dalam segi konten. Sci-fi nya tetap akan saya bahas dan konflik sosial-politik tetap akan saya pertahankan, tapi konten tragedinya juga akan mulai membanyak seiring berjalannya cerita. ^^

Oh ya, minggu depan ada dua karakter baru lagi, fict ini akan banyak karakternya, baik utama atau figuran, jadi jangan sampai bingung ya. ^^

Oh, hampir lupa, sekarang saatnya menjelaskan kata yang berbintang.

Pertama, Teokrasi, teokrasi adalah sistem pemerintahan sebuah negara dengan sebuah pemuka agama sebagai pemimpin negaranya, mereka dianggap sebagai utusan langsung dari Tuhan.

Kedua, Aurora, kalian tahu kan? Tirai warna-warni yang biasanya muncul di dataran bersalju antara lintang 60-90 derajat, biasanya muncul di kutub. Sebenarnya warna-warna indah itu adalah bentuk pembiasan dari sinar spektrum tampak pada gelombang elektromagnetik, jadi Aurora bisa mengacaukan sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik yang lain.

Terakhir, Familiar adalah makhluk panggilan. Bisa disebut sebagai pelayan setia. Ada dua bentuk pemanggilan, yaitu Summon, memanggil monster ganas atau makhluk astral dan Homunculi, memanggil Homunculus atau makhluk buatan.

* * *

Maaf ya sebelumnya, ada bilik khusus dari saya~

Boleh minta tolong? Bisa bantu kirim polling buat fict ini yang masuk nominasi di IFA 2015? Genre Adventure Multiichapter.

Silahkan polling disini: bit. ly / pollingIFA15

Dan kalau mau liat rekap sah fanfict apa saja yang masuk nominasi, silahkan buka web ini: bit. ly/ rekapFF15

Ditunggu ya pollingnya, nge-hype banget soalnya tiba-tiba masuk nominasi setelah 3 tahun jadi author FFN ^^

(Untuk buka web, hlangkan spasi setelah titik dua dan slash)

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chaotic –War In The Coldland- IV

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Oh, saya akhirnya selesai UAS.

Mengharukan sekali… UAS sekolah saya yang lamanya dua minggu akhirnya selesai…

Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal, mungkin akan ada beberapa peristiwa atau kejadian ganjil yang dilakukan beberapa karakter, seperti kenapa Yuuma membunuh Yuki atau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan Kiyoteru. Saya hanya berpesan, jangan buru-buru, semuanya akan saya jelaskan dengan tuntas dan mendetil seiring jalannya cerita, jadi jangan takut akan adanya plot yang putus-putus yang membuat para pembaca sekalian jadi tidak mengerti.

Itu aja sih, langsung mulai aja ya?

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Pembunuh bukanlah manusia.

Karena mereka membunuh manusia, itulah yang menjadikan mereka bukanlah manusia lagi.

Tapi, setiap manusia, pasti memiliki keadaan dimana emosi mereka, entah itu amarah atau cinta, tumpah tidak terkendali dan tidak bisa tertampung dalam sebuah wadah. Bagaimanapun caranya, noda yang tumpah tersebut harus bisa dibersihkan, setidaknya, diambil kembali dan diletakan di tempat yang tepat.

Dan… Beberapa orang, menganggap kalau membunuh adalah salah satu cara untuk menampung emosi yang tidak terkendali itu.

"BWUEEEEH! HOEEEK!"

"Kiyoteru?"

Beberapa orang, mengaggap kalau membunuh adalah metode yang paling tepat dalam mengungkapkan perasaan, khususnya cinta dan benci.

Itulah, hal itulah yang menjadikan seseorang dikenal sebagai 'pembunuh'.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang yang membunuh tanpa menggunakan salah satu dari dua perasaan itu? Bagaimana dengan pembunuh liar yang membabi buta? Yang membunuh orang lain karena mereka menganggapnya kesenangan?

Mereka sama, mereka juga disebut pembunuh, tapi daripada pembunuh, mungkin kata 'pembantai' lebih cocok untuk mereka.

Tapi, orang-orang yang membunuh karena 'kesenangan', berbeda dengan orang yang membunuh karena 'kebencian' ataupun 'cinta'.

Dan orang yang membunuh dengan 'kesenangan', adalah spesies terendah dari para pembunuh.

Tapi, bagaimanapun seorang pembunuh melandaskan alasannya dalam membunuh, apapun yang mendasari mereka untuk membunuh, baik itu dengan perasaan yang mendalam ataupun karena kesenangan yang mendalam.

Mereka tetaplah salah karena telah membunuh orang.

"Kiyoteru! Ada apa denganmu?!

"Hoeeek! HOEEEEK!"

Di tengah pertempuran yang sangat tidak imbang ini, Kiyoteru yang seharusnya menjadi anggota baris tengah bersama Kaito tiba-tiba saja memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Dan kelihatannya, itu sangat menyakitkan.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Kaito?!_ "

Transmisi dari Dell yang ada di barisan depan bisa terdengar di telinga Kaito.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi! Berikan semua urusan kalian kepada para pasukan Rusia! Kita harus berkumpul sekarang juga! Kiyoteru tiba-tiba memuntahkan banyak darah dan kelihatannya ini sangat serius!_ "

Jawab Kaito.

Dell mendecih, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lain kecuali menuruti perintah Kaito sebagai pemegang mandat pengganti Len yang pergi untuk operasi langsung ke garis pertahanan musuh.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa pergi. Dell juga tidak merasa dia harus pergi. Meninggalkan medan pertempuran sama saja membiarkan banyak pasukan Rusia mati dengan sia-sia. Hanya dia, dan Neru yang bisa mengatasi naga darat pengamuk yang datang tidak terhingga di hadapan mereka.

Neru sedang mati-matian menahan serangan dari para naga darat tersebut, tenaga para naga itu melewati ambang batas. Sangat kuat dan sangat akurat, jika terus begini, ini tidak ada bedanya dengan membawa Neru bersama Len. Neru akan lepas kendali lagi dan berakhir membantai semua orang yang ada di tengah medan pertempuran.

Para prajurit berpakaian tebal, dan juga para prajurit khusus Rusia yang menggunakan _suit_ khusus untuk menjaga suhu tubuh mereka tetap hangat, mulai kehilangan stamina dan semangat tempur. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah melepas genggaman senjatanya dan berakhir di ujung pedang para musuh, bersimbah darah. Musuh terlalu kuat dan licik, belum lagi, semua intimidasi dari pasukan _demi-human_ dan medan pertempuran yang dihantam badai salju ini membuat mereka tumbang satu persatu bahkan tanpa merasakan satupun serangan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jatuhnya moral para prajurit.

"Ini buruk…" Ucap Dell.

Dia sendiri bingung apakah dia harus meninggalkan neraka ini demi temannya, atau terus berjuang di dalam neraka yang mungkin bisa berubah karena kehadirannya?

Antara menyelamatkan orang yang dia kenal, dengan lusinan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Mana yang harus dia pilih?

"Persetan dengan ini semua!"

Dell berlari, mempersiapkan _gauntlet_ nya dan memasang sihir pelindung pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia langsung menerjang pasukan musuh bagai orang yang kesurupan.

"HEYAAAAA!"

Dengan satu hentakan kaki, dia langsung muncul di atas salah satu naga darat, meninju kepala makhluk itu yang langsung saja membuat makhluk tersebut ambruk dengan kepala tertancap jauh ke dalam tanah.

"Persetan dengan ini semua! Neru! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, kita memang tidak boleh membunuh pasukan _demi-human_ , tapi tidak ada yang melarang kita membunuh para naga sialan ini! Perintahkan para pasukan Rusia melalui pemimpin mereka dengan pangkat yang paling tinggi yang ada di medan pertempuran, suruh mereka membawa obat bius!" Teriak Dell dari atas salah satu naga darat yang dia tinju tadi.

"Tapi, baik para naga ataupun _demi-human_ tidak mempan dengan obat bius! Kulit mereka terlalu tebal!" Jawab Neru.

"Sudah! Suruh saja! Kau akan tahu apa maksudku dengan membawa obat bius!"

Dell langsung loncat dari atas tubuh naga itu ketika naga itu terbangun dari posisinya, luka yang diberikan Dell tidak cukup parah padahal tinjunya sangat kencang hingga membuat gema di dalam medan pertempuran itu.

Dell merenggangkan kepalanya, dengan santai, dia melihat para naga yang sudah siap berlari ke arahnya.

" _Kau mendengarnya kan Kaito? Aku tidak apa-apa, cukup kau dan yang lain saja yang mengurus Kiyoteru. Aku dan Neru akan tetap di sini untuk membantu pasukan Rusia. Jika aku meninggalkan medan ini begitu saja, ini semua pasti akan menjadi pembantaian, bukan pertempuran._ " Ucap Dell lewat transmisinya.

Kaito terdiam sejenak.

" _Baiklah, tapi tidak akan ada yang melindungimu dari belakang, apa itu tidak apa-apa untukmu?_ "

" _Kau meremehkanku_?"

Saat itu juga, Kaito tersenyum dan memutus transmisinya.

.

.

.

"Apa cukup begini saja?"

Yuuma, bicara sendiri tanpa satupun lawan bicara yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi dia tidak merasa kalau dia bicara sendiri. Anggukan dari kepalanya mengindikasikan kalau dia berbicara dengan seseorang entah darimana.

"Baiklah, apa ada kemungkinan Len mengetahui tindakan sengaja yang aku buat untuk menarik perangkap barusan?"

Yuuma kembali terdiam, tapi dia langsung menghela nafas.

"Begitu. Sepertinya aku harus lebih mewaspadai Teto ketimbang Len. Kita akan apakan mayat ini sekarang? Dibuang?" Tanya Yuuma.

Yuuma tiba-tiba mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah."

Yuuma melepas mayat yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar. Melemparnya ke tembok dengan gerakan tangan yang sangat kencang. Suara tumbukan tubuh dan tembok sempat terdengar, tapi dalam hitungan detik, gemanya sudah berhenti di dalam lorong benteng tersebut.

Yuuma menatap mayat itu kosong.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu mayat Yuki, rekan satu timnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Yuuma? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia hanya menutup matanya perlahan.

"Maaf, aku… Aku tidak punya pilihan, pada dasarnya kau memang sudah mati…" Ucap Yuuma pelan.

Yuuma tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru berkumpul di telapak tangannya, cahaya itu lambat laun berkumpul menjadi satu dan lebih besar, membentuk sebuah api biru yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Aku, ini semua aku lakukan untuk teman-temanku yang sudah tiada. Untuk perjuangan kami yang sia-sia karena bersatunya dua dunia. Untuk kebanggaan rekan-rekan ku yang masih aku simpan di dalam diriku, hingga saat ini juga."

Yuuma membuat api di tangannya lebih besar dan besar.

Dia mengarahkan api tersebut ke tubuh Yuki.

Mata Yuki terbuka lebar, ekspresi terkejut masih terpampang di wajahnya sebagai ekspresi terakhirnya sebelum dia merasakan kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tangan Yuuma, entah kenapa gemetar ketika dia mengarahkan api itu ke arah Yuki.

Dia menghampiri Yuki dan menutup kelopak mata Yuki dengan tangannya yang satunya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terbungkus api biru, dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yuki.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin berkhianat. Tapi, jika aku mengikuti keadaan yang sudah ada padaku sekarang, itu berarti aku mengkhianati rekan-rekanku yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, bahkan tidak untuk sedikitpun. Hanya saja, apakah Ritsu memberikan aku pilihan yang lain? Jawabannya tidak. Mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika jadi sepertiku…"

Ucapan lemah dari Yuuma akhirnya berhenti.

"Sesuatu akan jadi berharga karena hal itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting, tapi… Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku pernah menganggap penting hidupku… Lucu bukan? Seharusnya, jika kehidupan bukanlah hal yang penting… Itu berarti hidup ini berharga, benar bukan?"

Yuki tidak bisa menjawab satupun perkataan Yuuma. Dia sudah mati.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikitpun menghargai kehidupan?"

Lagi, hanya tatapan kosong penuh ketakutan yang terpampang di wajah Yuki atas perkataan Yuuma.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak sekian lama, Yuuma berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Sekarang, jika aku punya pilihan untuk ada di sisi Ritsu atau Rinto…"

Dia menutup matanya lagi, tangannya yang terbalut api itu sudah menyentuh kulit Yuki. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh tubuh Yuki sudah terbakar dengan hebat.

"Aku lebih baik meninggalkan keduanya dan mati… Sayang, kebanggaanku sebagai pahlawan tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi, aku lebih memilih ada di sisi Ritsu, walau itu berarti aku mengkhanati harapan yang diberikan Rinto untukku…"

Api itu akhirnya membesar, meninggalkan sosok mayat Yuki yang terlihat hanya seperti sebuah siluet dalam api. Yuuma berjalan meninggalkan Yuki dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Yuuma sendiri dibalut api hitam entah darimana, dari kepalanya muncul sesuatu… Itu seperti, sebuah tanduk…

"Aku adalah, seorang pahlawan…"

Suara Yuuma bergetar, dan suara itu terdengar sangat tersakiti… Seperti isakan, yang meminta siapapun untuk menolongnya.

Tapi, sebelum ada satu orang pun yang sadar tentang perasaan Yuuma, Yuuma sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA! HUWAAA! GYAAAA!"

"Semuanya! Tahan Kiyoteru! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya dia mengigau!" Kaito yang sibuk menahan tubuh Kiyoteru, memberikan instruksi untuk Miku, Ryuto dan Aria yang membantunya menangani Kiyoteru.

Tubuh Kiyoteru menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan, darah yang dia muntahkan memang sudah berhenti tapi sekarang dia bertindak seperti sedang kepanasan, seakan dia terbakar api yang sangat ganas.

Kaito dan yang lainnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya bisa menahan Kiyoteru dan menunggu Kiyoteru untuk sadar dari kondisi tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, Aria mengendurkan tangannya, membuat tiga yang lain lebih kesulitan dalam menahan Kiyoteru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau mengendurkan peganganmu?!" Tanya Ryuto sambil setengah jengkel karena melihat Aria yang tiba-tiba saja melemas.

" _Mana_ , ada aliran _Mana_ yang sangat besar mengalir ke tubuh Kiyoteru…" Jawab Aria.

"Apa?! Apa kau mengigau?! Kita ada di tengah salju dan tidak ada satupun orang yang bersedia memberikan _Mana_ nya begitu saja pada orang lain di kondisi seperti ini! Apa kau mau berkata kalau ada orang yang mengutuk Kiyoteru menggunakan sihir kutukan yang berwujud sebagai aliran _Mana_?!" Tanya Ryuto ditengah usahanya mengekang Kiyoteru.

"Bukan!" Aria berteriak, membuat tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

Untuk yang pertama kali, Aria membantah dengan amarah.

" _Mana_ ini! Aku bisa merasakannya! Itu _Mana_ milik Yuki! Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi sekarang!" Teriak Aria.

"Yuki?! Bukannya dia ada bersama kelompok Len?!" Kaito terkejut dengan perkataan Aria.

"Itu benar, Aria! Apa kau tidak salah lihat, apa tidak ada kemungkinan kau terganggu oleh garis _Ley_ di tempat ini?!" Tanya Miku, yang juga kesulitan menahan tubuh Kiyoteru yang terus-terusan saja menggeliat dan mengejang.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah, _Mana_ ini… Aku tidak mungkin salah melihatnya!" Teriak Aria lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan berca—"

Ketika Ryuto ingin membantah Aria untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kiyoteru tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saat itulah, seluruh tenda bergetar hebat, angin tiba-tiba membuat hembusan yang sangat kencang dan menerbangkan seluruh orang yang ada di sana menjauh dari Kiyoteru.

"A—apa yang terjadi?!"

Kaito yang pertama sadar langsung melihat sekitarnya, sayang, rekan-rekannya yang lain tidak sadarkan diri karena berhantaman keras dengan tiang-tiang penyangga tenda yang lumayan besar dan kokoh.

"KUBUNUH KAU SERATUS KALI LEBIH MENYAKITKAN!"

Kiyoteru berteriak dengan sangat kencang, wajahnya sangat dipenuhi oleh amarah. Dia tidak menghiraukan satupun orang ataupun keadaan tenda yang sudah setengah hancur di sekitarnya. Matanya hanya menampakkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang sangat-sangat dalam.

Dia seperti kerasukan.

"Kiyoteru?! Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dengan Yuuma?!" Saat Kaito menanyai Kiyoteru tentang apa yang terjadi, Kiyoteru hanya melesat pergi dengan memegang kedua _Arc Relic_ nya.

Kiyoteru berlari dengan cepat, kembali ke medan pertempuran, ke tempat dimana dia berada tadi. Matanya yang serasa hampir copot karena terbuka lebar, melihat medan pertempuran yang sangat menyedihkan. _Demi-human_ dan naga ada dimana-mana, dia mensejajarkan pistolnya di depan dadanya, membuat punggung pistolnya saling berhadapan.

Dalam satu tarikan pelatuk, sebuah medan energi yang sangat besar terkumpul di celah antara kedua pistolnya. Elektron yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya menggumpal lebih padat sampai-sampai kau bisa melihat bentuknya yang seperti bola dan memercikan listrik yang tiada hentinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan medan pertempuran serta posisi Dell dan Neru, dia menarik pelatuk dari pistol yang satunya.

"MATI, MAKHLUK RENDAHAN! JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

 _Railgun*_ lurus ditembakkan oleh Kiyoteru, menyapu semua halangan yang ada di medan pertempuran. Naga dan _demi-human_ yang ada di jalur tembakkannya langsung menjadi abu tanpa sisa…

Kiyoteru menyusuri jalan yang terbentuk dari tembakan itu dan berlari dengan cepat seakan tidak ada hari esok… Menuju ke tempat dimana kelompok Len berada…

"Yuuma! Apa maksudmu… Tunggu, Yuuma tidak akan bergerak tanpa perintah dari Len… Apa itu berarti, Len yang menyuruh Yuuma membunuh Yuki?! Apa maksud kalian?!"

Kiyoteru yang sudah termakan emosi, langsung memikirkan semua hal buruk yang mungkin menjadi alasan Len membunuh Yuki, hingga…

"Masa lalu… Dia pasti masih membenciku karena masa laluku…" Ucap Kiyoteru pelan.

Kiyoteru memasang senyuman mengerikan setelahnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

Lalu dia menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelumnya, saat Kaito dan yang lain baru membawa Kiyoteru ke tenda.

"Apa semuanya sudah tersedia?" Tanya Dell.

"Sudah, obat bius dan selusin penyhir langsung dari gereja Orthodoks. Tapi, kenapa? Kau meminta obat bius, bukan peluru bius. Sekarang, jelaskan rencanamu." Jelas Neru.

"Kita akan memborbardir naga-naga tersebut." Jawab Dell enteng.

Neru langsung saja terkejut.

"Hah?! Kau gila?! Kita bisa membunuh _demi-human_ yang lain!"

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai." Balas Dell.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pasukan Rusia untuk menarik mundur pasukan infantri normal dan menyisakan para pasukan dengan _suit_ khusus. Kita akan menyuntikan mereka obat bius, dan dengan menyedikitkan pasukan, kita bisa mempersempit daerah pertahanan dan menarik maju pasukan lawan. Aku sudah mengamatinya dari tadi, para naga selalu ada di barisan depan dan _demi-human_ berkumpul di belakang mereka. Dengan menarik naga terlebih dahulu, celah yang terbentuk antara naga dan _demi-human_ akan melebar, membuat kita bisa membangun tembok penghalang menggunakan sihir diantara naga dan _demi-human_ , lalu rudal yang kita tembakkan tidak akan memberikan impuls apapun ke _demi-human_." Jelas Dell.

"Lalu, untuk apa obat biusnya?" Tanya Neru.

"Para pasukan yang memiliki _suit_ bisa menyesuaikan kondisi tubuh mereka. Kita akan memberi mereka obat bius dan membuat mereka tertutupi salju di medan pertempuran. Mereka tidak akan pingsan, suhu tubuh, peredaran darah, detak jantung, dan pernafasan mereka akan diatur oleh _suit_ tersebut. Aku sudah menyuruh pasukan Rusia untuk mengintegrasikan para _suit_ tersebut ke pangkalan militer terdekat, agar pengaturan _suit_ juga bisa dipantau secara manual lewat sana, untuk menghindari adanya malfungsi yang bisa menyebabkan penggunanya pingsan di tengah rencana. Semua ini kita lakukan untuk membuat para naga tidak mengetahui adanya prajurit yang bersembunyi, menurut data, _Behemoth_ melihat musuhnya melalui suhu tubuh dan pernafasan, jika kita bisa menekan dua hal itu, aku yakin _Behemoth_ akan sulit melacak kita. Aku sudah tahu kalau ada _Aurora_ yang mengganggu segala transmisi elektromagnetik, oleh sebab itu, aku memerintahkan integrasi menggunakan gelombang ultrasonic pendek demi menghindari gangguan sinyal. Masing-masing orang dengan _suit_ akan dilengkapi laser pembidik, rudal balistik yang ditembakkan akan menggunakan sistem laser* agar target bisa terbidik dengan akurat. Saat rudal jatuh dan menyebabkan impuls ledakan, para penyihir Orthodoks akan membangun dinding sihir diantara naga, _demi-human_ dan pasukan Rusia. Dengan ini kita bisa memborbardir para naga dengan aman." Jelas Dell panjang lebar.

"Se—sejak kapan kau jadi pintar?"

"Yah, jika ada Len disini, dia pasti akan berpikiran begitu." Jawab Dell enteng.

"Ba—Baiklah."

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

"A—Apa yang terjadi?!"

Saat Dell hampir saja memberikan sinyal untuk memulai peluncuran rudal, sebuah tembakan _Railgun_ tiba-tiba saja memotong medan pertempuran. Dinding penghalang yang sudah dibuat langsung hancur berantakan dan naga-naga yang ada di tengah lintasan _Railgun_ tersebut langsung hangus dan menjadi abu.

"Te—Tembakan ini…" Saat Dell sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dia melihat sosok yang sedang berlari di tengah medan pertempuran. Sosok itu mengikuti bekas tembakan _Railgun_ yang barusan ditembakkan sambil menembaki pasukan musuh yang menghalangi jalurnya.

"Itu? Kiyoteru?!"

Tepat saat Dell menyadarinya, Kiyoteru sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar.

Dell menggelengkan kepalanya, dia langsung memerintahkan pasukan yang ada untuk mengulangi hal yang sama.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan serangan mendadak barusan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh! Atur ulang formasi dan kita mulai lagi peluncurannya! Para penyihir, siapkan lagi dinding pelindung untuk menjebak para naga!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Si—Sial… Kita ketahuan…"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kagamine Len. Apakah _Elf_ yang disana itu rekanmu?"

Len, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, bertemu dengan musuhnya, yang sangat ingin dia hindari bagaimanapun caranya. Sayang, sepertinya ada sebuah jebakan yang Len tidak ketahui, terpicu entah dimana dan membuat musuhnya tersebut sadar akan kehadirannya.

Parahnya, orang yang pertama kali pertemu dengan musuh tersebut adalah Len.

"Len, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Teto, dengan berbisik.

"Kita harus kabur, aku tidak menyangka kita akan ketahuan dengan cara seperti ini. Apa secara tidak sadar kita sudah menginjak sebuah perangkap? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, kita harus kabur sekarang. Tidak ada kesempatan menang di sini. Pedangnya, _Excalibur_ , memiliki kekuatan untuk memotong dimensi… Jadi, kaburpun akan menjadi pilihan yang sulit…" Jawab Len.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan disana?" Elizabeth Hazel Ruina, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Rui, berjalan dengan ringan ke arah Len dan Teto. Gemerincing baju besinya terdengar sangat jelas di lorong kosong dalam benteng tersebut.

Tangan Rui sudah ada di gagang pedangnya, siap menarik pedang tersebut kapanpun. Berbeda dengan _Gallatine_ yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang maha dahsyat, _Excalibur_ yang merupakan pedang aslinya lebih memiliki kekuatan yang rumit. Kelebihannya dalam pertarungan taktik dan serangan akurat, menjadikannya lebih ditakuti oleh musuh daripada senjata pemusnah masal yang memiliki serangan sekali hancur.

"Kau yakin kita harus kabur?" Tanya Teto.

"Apa kita punya pilihan lain?" Jawab Len dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau bilang kabur adalah pilihan yang sulit." Jawab Teto.

"Tapi melawannya akan lebih sulit." Jelas Len.

"Jadi, yang mana yang benar?" Tanya Teto.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku ingin pilihan ketiga." Jawab Len.

"Kau mempermainkanku?" Tanya Teto, lagi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Jawab Len.

"Jadi, kita sekarang harus apa?! Hah?!" Teto akhirnya berteriak dengan lantang.

Teto langsung sadar akan teriakannya dan menutup mulutnya. Len hanya bisa tersenyum miring.

"Kalian tidak bercanda bukan? Aku bisa menebas kalian kapan saja dan kalian masih bisa bercanda?" Tanya Rui, dengan nada serius.

"Kita harus lebih santai, jika memungkinkan. Jadi, bisa kau tahan pedangmu dan—"

BLARR!

Saat Len sedang berkata seperti itu, dia langsung mengangkat satu kakinya. Pedang Rui sudah menghantam lantai di sekitar kaki Len dengan cepat. Sedikit saja refleks Len terlambat, kakinya sudah menjadi bubur sekarang.

"Kau meremehkanku?!"

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Len dan Teto yang terkejut langsung menghindari serangan ganas dari pedang Rui. Mereka menghindar dan terus menghindar hingga akhirnya berlari menjauhi Rui.

"Kenapa kita akhirnya berlari?!" Tanya Teto di tengah larinya.

"Ini lebih baik daripada melawannya!" Jawab Len.

"Tapi aku lebih baik mati dalam pertarungan!" Teto langsung berhenti dan menghadapi Rui. Sayang, tangan Len lebih cepat dan menarik Teto untuk berlari lagi.

"Apa kalian sedang mempermainkanku hah?!" Rui yang naik pitam langsung mengejar Len. Dengan kemampuan pedangnya, dia berkali-kali muncul di samping atau di depan Len dan menyerang Len dengan pedangnya. Tapi, dengan refleks Len dan bantuan roh dari Teto. Serangan-serangan tersebut bisa ditangkis dan dihindari.

"Kenapa perempuan itu cepat marah sih?!" Teriak Len di tengah larinya.

.

.

.

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

"Suara ledakan?" Ucap Rin.

"Mungkin itu Len atau Yuuma, tapi jika ada suara ledakan, kemungkinan besar itu Yuuma yang sedang menahan musuh." Jawab Leon.

"Kita harus cepat menghampiri mereka!"

Rin dan Leon langsung berlari menuju arah ledakan.

.

.

.

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Len dan Teto terus berlari dan berlari. Mereka akhirya sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas.

"Oh sial." Len langsung berhenti dan menarik Teto untuk berhenti dari larinya juga.

Saat mereka berhenti, sebuah hantaman ganas langsung memotong jalur di depan mereka. Sedetik saja mereka terlambat berhenti, tubuh mereka sudah terbelah jadi dua sekarang.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya."

"Sial!" Ucap Len.

"Ke—Kenapa?" Tanya Teto.

"Jika ruangannya lebih luas, Rui akan lebih leluasa untuk bergerak, jadi, tempat yang sempit akan menjadi tempat yang lebih mudah untuk melawannya, gerakannya lebih mudah untuk diprediksi. Jika tempatnya menjadi lebih luas, aku sudah tidak bisa memprediksi gerakannya seakurat yang tadi." Jelas Len.

Teto langsung tersentak dengan perkataan Len.

"Melawannya akan jadi pilihan. Jika kita kabur, dia akan lebih mudah menyerang kita. Aku bisa menyadari serangan yang barusan itupun karena keberuntungan. Keberuntunganku tidak sesering itu agar bisa datang untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Len.

"Baiklah jika kita harus melawan."

Teto maju sedikit ke depan. Telinganya tiba-tiba meruncing dan di wajahnya terukir sebuah ukiran aneh.

Dalam sekejap, wujud Teto berubah drastis.

"Jadi, kau bukan _Elf_ biasa? Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Rui dengan enteng.

"Aku adalah seorang _High Elf_. Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah walau lawanku perempuan." Jawab Teto.

"Bukankah kau juga perempuan? Jadi, kita berdua tidak perlu menahan diri bukan?" Ucap Rui.

Dalam sekejap, Rui menghilang.

"Hati-hati! Dia bukannya menghilang atau melakukan sihir teleportasi! Dia menebas dimensi disekitarmu, membuatnya menjadi tidak terlihat dan berpindah di sekelilingmu untuk melancarkan serangan kejutan! Dengan memprediksi jalur _Mana_ yang agak samar atau memprediksi gerakannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk mengetahui arah serangannya!" Ucap Len dengan lantang.

Teto yang terlihat tenang, tiba-tiba saja menggerakan tangannya dan saat itulah.

TRANG!

"Hoo... Tanganmu keras juga ya…" Ucap Rui yang serangannya tertahan oleh tangan Teto.

"Roh tanah membantuku untuk memperkuat tubuhku." Ucap Teto.

"Kau spesialis dalam sihir roh?" Tanya Rui.

"Iya, dan membaca jejak _Mana_ mu bukanlah perkara sulit untuk _Elf_ seperti ku." Jawab Teto.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau adalah musuh alamiku." Ucap Rui.

Tiba-tiba saja, tempo pertarungan menjadi lebih cepat.

Atas, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Serangan Rui menjadi serangan beruntun yang menyerang Teto darimana saja. Dengan cekatan, Teto menangkis semua serangan itu dengan satu tangan saja.

Saat Rui menghilang, mata Teto tidak berhenti bergerak untuk melacak jejak _Mana_ yang ditinggal oleh Rui. Saat Rui muncul dan Teto sudah siap untuk menghalaunya, Rui tiba-tiba menghilang lagi.

"Apa kau bisa mengatasi yang seperti ini?"

Jejak _Mana_ Rui tiba-tiba saja terlihat berbelit dan menjadi rumit di mata Teto. Rui, dengan cekatan terus menerus memotong dimensi dan berpindah tanpa henti. Membuat Teto harus memfokuskan matanya untuk terus mengikuti jejak _Mana_ Rui dan tidak tertukar dengan jejak yang sudah terbentuk lama.

"Di situ!"

Saat Teto berteriak dan menarik tangannya untuk membuat perlindungan.

Punggungnya tiba-tiba tertebas oleh Rui.

Zrassh!

"Jadi kau hanya bisa menguatkan satu bagian tubuh pada satu waktu tertentu. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau hanya menangkisku dengan satu tangan."

Teto langsung saja terjatuh lemas. Tapi, dengan cepat, lukanya tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Kau juga bisa regenerasi?"

"Aku juga bisa hal lain, apa kau meremehkanku?"

BLAK!

Tubuh Rui tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Kakinya seperti tarpaku di tanah dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa seperti tadi.

"Gra—Gravitasi?"

"Benar, sihir gravitasi, seharusnya ini bisa menahanmu sejenak."

SaatTeto sedang membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Rui untuk menyerang Rui. Tangan Rui bergerak dan menebas sihir gravitasi yang mengekangnya, membuatnya terlepas dari belenggu Teto dan dengan cekatan pula, dia menebas lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya yang baru terbentuk hingga musnah.

"Setiap sihir bahkan lingkaran sihir yang belum sempurna juga punya dimensi, aku bisa menebas apapun yang memiliki dimensi dan mengoyaknya dari dalam." Ucap Rui enteng.

"Itu berarti, kau juga musuh alami penyihir tipe _caster_ sepertiku yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir dalam menyerang." Jawab Teto enteng.

"Jika kita tidak bertemu sebagai musuh, kurasa kita bisa berteman baik." Ucap Rui.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Keduanya tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat dan melakukan pertarungan dengan tempo tinggi. Serangan-serangan mereka saling tertangkis satu sama lain dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, bahkan mata Len sendiri tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengikuti gerakan dua penyihir hebat tersebut.

Hembusan angin yang seperti pisau terpental ke segala arah dari pertarungan mereka, membuat Len harus melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya karena hembusan-hembusan kencang tersebut.

Keduanya terus bertarung dengan kecepatan tinggi, menunggu satu sama lain kehilangan konsentrasi dan melancarkan serangan fatal.

"Leon, Yuuma... Cepatlah datang atau Teto akan kelelahan duluan..." Ucap Len pelan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Sial, apa cuma segini?"

Serangan bombardir dari Dell tiba-tiba saja terhenti, memang, naga yang dia musnahkan sudah cukup banyak. Tapi, naga yang tersisa tidak bisa dianggap enteng pula.

Di tengah semua itu, sosok dengan pedang dan baju zirah menahan seluruh rudal dan meledakknya di udara hanya dengan hembusan pedangnya.

"Rei… Apa itu berarti, hanya Rui yang ada di benteng musuh?" Ucap Dell.

Itu benar, Reiss Balakovic ada di tengah medan pertempuran. Dengan pedangnya, dia siap untuk membalikkan keadaan menjadi lebih menakutkan.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja, dia terus-terusan menebas udara di atasnya dan memberikan serangan melalui gelombang kejut dengan udara, seakan menahan sesuatu untuk jatuh.

Saat Dell melihat ke angkasa yang penuh dengan salju, dia bisa melihat dua titik berkilauan yang melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju tanah.

Keduanya sudah sangat dekat dengan Rei, Rei dengan cepat menghindar dan daerah yang dihantam dua sosok itu langsung menjadi kawah besar dengan cekungan yang bebas dari salju. Suhu tiba-tiba menghangat dan asap mengepul sangat tebal.

"Hei, apa kita sudah sampai?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita sudah ada di Rusia."

"Menjatuhkan diri dari sebuah pesawat supersonik tanpa perlengkapan apapun, ditambah keadaan _jet lag*_ karena penerbangan setengah jam dengan inersia G* terbesar yang pernah kurasakan ini membuat perutku mual." Ucap suara-suara tersebut.

"Kau butuh obat mual?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Saat asap menghilang, dua sosok manusia terlihat di tengah kawah besar tersebut.

"Me—Mereka cuma dua orang! Serang!"

Saat salah satu _demi-human_ dengan badan besar, _Ogre_ berteriak demikian. Lusinan pasukan _demi-human_ langsung menghampiri dua sosok tersebut. Tapi, salah satu sosok yang ada di kawah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar dan menghempaskannya, membuat hembusan angin yang langsung membersihkan salju dan menerbangkan _demi-human_ yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

"Membosankan." Ucap salah satu sosok.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Lui." Ucap sosok yang lain.

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka kok, Ring." Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Lui.

Dua sosok ini melihat Rei dengan tatapan tajam, tapi, salah satu dari mereka yang dipanggil Lui langsung tersenyum dengan pose yang sangat jahat.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan." Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Rei tadi dengan nada sombong

Siapakah dua sosok ini? Apakah mereka kawan ataukah mereka lawan?

* * *

XOXOX

-Kiyoteru's POV-

* * *

"Raihlah tanganku, akan kuberikan kau satu kesempatan lagi untuk bersama orang yang kau cintai."

"Siapa kau?" Aku berbicara sinis dengan seorang perempuan yang menggunakan perban di matanya.

Matanya tertutup, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau matanya itu lurus melihat ke arahku.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah membunuhnya, tapi… Apakah kau tidak ingin bersamanya lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki potensi, izinkan aku melepas itu dan akan kuberikan kau kesempatan untuk bersama orang itu lagi." Dia berkata dengan tenang dan percaya diri.

Entah apa yang ku rasakan… Aku dengan ragu meraih tangannya dan menerima tawarannya.

Dia tersenyum dengan indah, tapi dibalik senyuman itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Perasaan yang sangat-sangat menakutkan yang bahkan bisa membuatku lari tunggang langgang dengan tangisan ketakutan…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Often has she been making me smile…"_

" _But, I can't protect her smile even for a while…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 10 selesai~

Huff… Arc ini sangat panjang… Saya sampai capek juga ngetiknya. Chapter depan mungkin full battle… Mungkin loh, kalau saya nggak kumat ngasih penjelasan rumit di tengah pertarungan… XD

Untuk kata berbintang.

Railgun adalah pemampatan elektron dalam suatu logam yang ditembakan dalam satu garis lurus, prinsipnya sama seperti ketika kalian main pistol air. Bedanya, yang membuat tembakannya bisa lurus adalah gesekan antara logam dengan logam lain yang ditembakkan dan membuat medan magnetik untuk menjaga lintasan tembakan tetap lurus, jadi dalam penembakan Railgun diperlukan logam lain sebagai 'amunisi'. Kiyoteru menciptakan tembakannya dengan sihir, jadi Kiyoteru nggak perlu amunisi atau apapun itu, dia hanya menembakan gelombang listrik.

Sistem laser yang saya maksud itu, seperti, ituloh… Kalian tahukan kan, rudal yang perlu laser atau _dot sight_ sebagai penanda target? Ya begitulah.

Jet lag itu keadaan dimana kamu mual karena naik pesawat.

Inersia G itu gaya yang mendorong tubuhmu saat kamu ada di dalam pesawat, makanya kursi pesawat dibuat bersender supaya bisa memperkecil gaya tersebut. Itu juga alasan kenapa pramugari tubuhnya ramping-ramping, biar Inersia G tidak terlalu mengganggu mereka saat berjalan di pesawat. Kalau yang lewat orang gemuk, mereka pasti merasakan ada yang menahan tubuh mereka untuk berjalan melawan arah laju pesawat, nah itulah Inersia G. Pada pesawat Jet, Inersia G bahkan bisa membuat oksigen menjadi mampat dan susah didapatkan karena kecepatan pesawat jet yang sangat cepat. Itulah alasan kenapa pilot pesawat jet menggunakan selang oksigen.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chaotic –War In The Coldland– V

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya! Selamat liburan ya bagi yang liburan, untuk yang masih ada aktivitas formal, selamat menjalankan aktivitasnya juga!

Oh, selamat Maulud Nabi 1437H dan Natal 2015 bagi yang merayakan, juga selamat tahun baru 2016! Semoga tahun depan akan lebih baik dari tahun ini dan juga semoga kenangan pada tahun ini menjadi kenangan yang bernilai bagi kita semua~

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Lui, kau tidak membunuh mereka bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya memakai punggung pedang."

Rei melihat ke arah dua orang yang baru saja sampai dari langit. Kesannya seperti ada meteor jatuh dan berisikan alien terpampang di hadapannya. Dell dan Neru lantas langsung terkejut, bukan hanya terkejut karena kedatangan dua orang tersebut, tapi juga terkejut karena siapa yang datang adalah orang-orang yang paling tidak diduga.

"Dell! _Ciaossu_ ~"

Teriak si laki-laki berambut oranye yang membawa pedang besar kepada Dell dari kejauhan.

Dell tertegun karena panggilan itu, alih-alih memalingkan wajahnya dari si pemanggil, orang yang memanggil Dell langsung menghampiri Dell dengan kecepatan penuh. Padahal, jarak mereka berdua lumayan jauh dan ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang dipanggil 'Dell' bisa saja bukan 'Dell'.

Hebatnya, si lelaki oranye itu tidak ragu dan tetap berlari.

"Err… Neru, bisa aku kembali sekarang?" Tanya Dell.

"Hah?! Setelah semua yang kau bicarakan soal strategi dan yang lainnya, ketika itu semua gagal kau berniat kabur?!" Jawab Neru dengan bentakan.

"Bukan gitu juga sih, masalahnya lain…"

Saat Dell berbalik arah dan menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah pedang yang amat besar lewat di atas kepalanya dengan cepat, jika Dell terlambat sedetik saja dalam menundukkan kepalanya, leher Dell akan terbelah dan kepalanya akan jatuh dari tubuhnya. Paling tidak, seperti itulah yang terlihat.

"Hebat! Refleks yang hebat tanpa melihat!"

"Hentikan itu Lui, aku tidak ingat ada yang memanggilmu ke sini." Ucap Dell agak sinis dengan lelaki yang dipanggil Lui tersebut.

"Eh? Bukannya ada laporan darurat yang kalian kirimkan ke B.L.A.D.E.? Berterima kasihlah, para atasan mendiskusikan laporan itu dengan susah payah dan berhasil mengirimkan bantuan!" Ucap lelaki yang dipanggil Lui itu.

"Itu laporan dari Len, bukan laporan dari ku." Ucap Dell datar.

"Oh, kiriman si bocah pirang? Kalian terjebak di situasi yang sulit juga ya sampai-sampai si bocah pirang harus meminta bantuan." Jawab Lui.

"Dia punya nama, jangan panggil ketua kami dengan sebutan 'si bocah pirang'."

Saat Lui sedang tertawa sambil memukul-mukul punggung Dell dengan tidak santai, ada sebuah gelombang energi yang datang dan menyerang Lui juga Dell. Dengan satu tangan, Lui mengangkat pedang besarnya dan menahan serangan itu dengan mudah.

"Hooo? Reiss Balakovic? Aku sampai melupakan dia." Ucap Lui.

"Dasar idiot." Jawab Dell.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu, jika ini semua sudah selesai, kita akan mengobrol banyak sayangku Dell!"

Lui berlari lagi ke tempat dia seharusnya berada, dengan Dell yang berteriak kesal seperti anak kecil yang diganggu oleh beberapa remaja.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang, KAKAK SIALAN!"

Saat Dell tersengal-sengal karena kebanyakan emosi, Neru yang penasaran langsung bertanya kepada Dell. Walau kelihatannya, wajah Dell seperti memancarkan sebuah aura yang mengatakan 'jangan tanyakan apapun kepadaku, titik'. Sayang, Neru bukan orang yang bisa peka dengan hal tersirat semacam itu.

"Siapa orang aneh itu?"

"Kakak ku, singkatnya, kakak angkatku." Jawab Dell.

"Hah?! Kau punya kakak?! Dan dia juga ada di B.L.A.D.E.?!" Ucap Neru terkejut.

"Lebih tepatnya, eksistensi mereka lebih khusus di B.L.A.D.E., kakak ku ada di dalam pasukan yang terdiri dari beberapa penyihir tanpa tingkatan ataupun jenis. Orang-orang dengan _Mana_ murni yang tidak bisa dicampuri apapun. Teknisnya, kita para penyihir dipanggil _Hybrid_ atau _Pureblood_ berdasarkan asal kita, apakah dibangkitkan di Bumi atau asli dari _Erda-Orthe_. Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang _Mana_ nya tidak perlu dibangkitkan, tidak perlu ada proses dalam membangkitkannya dan mereka semua sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan penuh mereka setelah mereka baru mengerti arti kata 'berjalan'… Sebagian dari mereka dikumpulkan oleh B.L.A.D.E. dan disatukan dalam sebuah kelompok bernama _Alchemist_." Tanggap Dell.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu… Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan tidak bertingkat? Mereka tidak memiliki tingkat dari E sampai S?" Ucap Neru.

"Benar, mereka tidak dibatasi tingkat. Tapi kekuatan mereka bukan main. Orang-orang _Alchemist_ adalah penyihir khusus yang bisa mengendalikan elemen alam, dan hanya elemen yang mereka kendalikan saja yang menjadi bentuk sihir mereka. Tidak seperti para penyihir umum yang bisa memiliki banyak sihir, mereka hanya bisa satu jenis dari satu unsur alam. Seperti contoh, Lui adalah pengendali petir, jadi dia hanya bisa sihir yang berhubungan dengan petir."

"Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka disembunyikan? Sampai-sampai dipanggil pasukan khusus dengan eksistensi yang tidak semua orang tahu… Itu terlalu,,," Sebelum Neru melanjutkan perkataannya, Dell menyela perkataan Neru.

"Karena mereka aib yang sangat besar bagi para penyihir…"

.

.

.

"Yo, Reiss Balakovic, bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?" Lui menatap Rei dengan tajam, matanya memberikan intimidasi yang sangat besar.

"Bukankah membawa pedang besar seperti itu sudah ketinggalan jaman?" Tanya Rei dengan enteng.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat kuat dengan benda ini loh." Ucap Lui.

"Lui, jangan terlalu kasar terhadap orang yang baru kita kenal. Lagipula, kenapa kau harus berlari menjauh tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Ucap perempuan di sebelah Lui.

"Aku melihat adik ku, yah, semacam kangen. Hey, kenapa aku harus bersikap sopan terhadap musuhku?" Balas Lui.

"Karena dia musuh, kita harus memberi hormat sebelum melawan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga." Ucap perempuan itu, lagi.

"Terserah kau deh Ring."

"Perempuan di sana lebih punya tata krama yang lebih baik ketimbang dirimu, idiot." Ucap Rei setelah mendengar percakapan singkat Lui dan perempuan yang dipanggil Ring.

"Hooo? Apa itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh orang yang dikalahkan di Inggris oleh sekelompok anak kecil?" Tanya Lui.

"Aku punya umur sama dengan mereka, teknisnya, berarti aku juga anak kecil. Dan lagi, mereka main keroyok…" Ucap Rei dengan sinis.

"Alasan." Decih Lui.

Saat Lui memasang wajah kesal, Ring memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Rei dengan sopan.

"Dia adalah Hibiki Lui, dan namaku adalah Suzune Ring. Kami akan mengalahkanmu di sini." Ucap Ring sopan.

Rei yang mendengarnya, mengeluarkan senyuman sinis, lalu dia tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Lui yang sudah kesal, menjadi lebih kesal lagi setelah mendengar tawa dari Rei.

"Kalian, aku pernah mendengar nama itu, bukankah kalian pasukan yang menjadi aib bagi penyihir? Kalian tidak kompeten bukan? Apa kalian masih berani menyebut diri kalian penyihir hanya karena bisa satu jenis sihir? Aku tidak mau menyangkal hal ini, tapi B.L.A.D.E. benar-benar baik dalam mengumpulkan sekumpulan orang lemah, bwahahahahaha!" Ucap Rei dengan ejekan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ejekan itu terus dan terus dilontarkan dari mulut Rei. Lui yang sudah naik pitam, tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dan menyerang Rei dalam satu serangan lurus.

TRANG!

Dua pedang yang mereka pegang berhantaman.

"Jadi kau orang yang bertindak atas emosi?" Tanya Rei dengan nada mengejeka.

"Bukankah di Inggris kau juga bertindak dengan emosi saat melawan adik ku?" Wajah Rei yang semula dipenuhi dengan ekspresi mengejek, kini juga menunjukan emosi yang tidak sedikit.

Rei menghempaskan Lui dalam satu ayunan pedangnya.

"Akan kubuat kau membayar perkataanmu, dasar aib." Ucap Rei.

"Apa itu pantas diucapkan oleh seseorang yang menjadi aib di jajaran ksatria Inggris?"

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Pertarungan Rui dan Teto masih berlanjut, tapi jika terus dilanjutkan, Teto akan kehabisan stamina terlebih dahulu! Ini gawat!

Dimana Yuuma dan Leon di saat seperti ini?!

"Ada apa denganmu nona _Elf_? Kau lelah? Gerakanmu semakin melambat." Rui berkata dengan sarkastik.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja nona ksatria." Jawab Teto.

Teto kembali membuat beberapa _sigil_ * dengan cepat di bawah kaki Rui, roh-roh berkumpul dan membuat sebuah arwah besar yang menyemburkan api ke seluruh ruangan.

"Len! Berlindung di belakangku!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!

Aku bisa mendengar hembusan api yang sangat kencang sambil menutup mata, seluruh ruangan yang sangat besar ini sekarang terlahap api dari dalam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi musuh, tapi dia pasti akan mendapatkan beberapa luka bakar yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng setelah serangan ini.

Saat api masih terus berhembus, aku membisikkan sesuatu dengan Teto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ku kepada Teto.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, kita harus terus melawannya sampai bantuan tiba." Jawab Teto.

"Kau sudah tahu teori dari pedangnya bukan?" Tanya ku.

"Dia menebas dimensi dan membuat dimensi di sekitar musuhnya menjadi tidak stabil, membuat musuhnya seakan ketinggalan jejak dari dirinya di saat dia mencari celah yang tepat dalam menyerang. Bukankah begitu?" Ucap Teto kepadaku.

"Bukan hanya itu, itu belum seluruh kekuatan dari pedangnya. Pedangnya juga memiliki kekuatan untuk 'membalikkan kenyataan', aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, tebasannya akan memotong dimensi dan membuat distorsi di hadapan musuhnya, membuat si musuh melihat hal yang tidak sebenarnya terjadi. Hati-hati dengan serangan itu. Kita juga masih belum tahu apakah ada jenis serangan lain atau tidak, kekuatan penuhnya masih misterius." Ucap ku.

"Semacam ilusi direk ya? Aku akan memasang sihir roh untuk mengantisipasi serangan itu." Ucap Teto.

Hembusan api berhenti, dan menampakkan Rui tanpa luka sedikitpun. Aku dan Teto terkejut, menganalisa dari kekuatannya, pemandangan di depan kami bisa saja asli atau sebuah ilusi mata yang diciptakan saat Rui yang asli sedang menyembuhkan lukanya. Yang mana yang benar?

"Palsu!"

Saat Teto berteriak seperti itu, Teto dengan cekatan langsung memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan membuat tendangan tinggi ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah sosok yang terpental ke tembok dan terpelanting ke lantai.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ucap Rui yang ternyata adalah orang yang terpelanting tersebut, sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin musuhmu memberikanmu trik yang ia gunakan dalam menghadapi mu? Kau tidak bercanda bukan?"

Aku mengerti, Teto sudah memasang sihirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum hembusan api terhenti. Jejak _Mana_ sekecil apapun akan mudah dikenalinya dan dia bisa cepat bereaksi terhadap serangan tiba-tiba.

"Aku meremehkanmu, nona _Elf_." Ucap Rui.

"Memang benar."

Saat Teto dan Rui sedang saling menatap, beberapa suara terdengar di telingaku.

"Len?!"

"Len?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Itu, Rin dan Leon!

"Sepertinya musuhku bertambah." Ucap Rui sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Geh! Ruina!" Ucap Rin.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan permainannya? Nona-nona?"

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Rei dan Lui bertarung sengit di dataran bersalju.

Alih-alih menggunakan sihir, mereka ternyata murni bertarung pedang.

"Lumayan juga." Ucap Rei.

Rei dengan cepat membuat gerakan menusuk dengan pedangnya, sama seperti gerakan saat bermain anggar. Pedang Lui yang besar akan susah menanggapi serangan cepat seperti itu, daripada tebasan, pedang raksasa milik Lui akan sulit menahan serangan tusukan cepat. Walaupun pedang Rei adalah pedang bermata dua, dia bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan arah pedangnya dengan tusukan yang sangat tajam sama seperti menggunakan anggar.

"Kemana semangatmu tadi?"

Saat Rei berkata demikian, Lui langsung saja menusuk tanah dengan pedangnya dan tiba-tiba saja uap langsung menutupi medan pertarungan antara Lui dan Rei.

"Kau menggunakan petir untuk melelehkan salju?" Ucap Rei tenang. Rei sudah mendapatkan lagi ketenangannya.

Saat Rei sedang lengah karena uap yang tiba-tiba muncul, Lui datang dari atas Rei dan mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal ke arah kepala Rei. Rei tidak menahannya, dia hanya menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Bahkan, mata Rei tertutup saat menghindari serangan itu.

"Apa?"

"Mudah saja, aku bisa melacak pergerakanmu dengan sihir."

"Tch!"

Setelah decihan dari Lui, Lui kembali menghilang.

Di dalam uap itu, serangan beruntun dari Lui terus berlanjut. Pertarungan dengan tempo cepat bersenjatakan pedang menjadi pilihan Lui dalam menghadapi Rei di dalam uap yang dia sendiri buat. Serangan bertubi-tubi dia lancarkan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Rei, bahkan ditahan saja tidak. Seakan-akan Rei merendahkan Lui.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan serangan seperti ini, pikir Lui. Dengan kasar, dia mengayunan pedangnya secara horizontal dan membuat uap tersebut menghilang dengan bekas tebasan di tengahnya. Sosok mereka berdua kini terlihat jelas. Bukannya memberikan serangan, Lui malah membuat pose yang memprovokasi Rei.

"Serang aku jika kau bisa." Ucapnya dengan pedang yang ia senderkan di punggungnya.

"Jangan sok kuat!"

Rei langsung membuat gerakan yang sangat cepat, dia terlihat ada banyak. Mengejar bayangan, mungkin itu adalah sebutan yang tepat untuk gerakan Rei. Rei juga tidak langsung menyerang, dia masih berkeliling di sekitar Lui dengan cepat, meninggalkan bekas-bekas bayangan dirinya yang membut dirinya seakan ada banyak.

Saat Rei sudah menemukan titik serangan, Lui berkata dengan lantang.

"Lambat!"

Pertahanan Lui malah membuat Rei tercengang.

Dia menahan pedang Rei dengan memegang pedang Rei di kedua sisi datarnya menggunakan dua tangan dan melempar Rei jauh dengan kencang.

Rei tidak menyerah, dia mengira refleks Lui yang barusan hanyalah kebetulan. Dengan serangan yang berbeda, Rei menembakkan pilar api ke sisi kanan dan kiri Lui untuk menghentikan pergerakan Lui. Setelahnya, Rei akan menusukkan pedangnya lurus ke dada Lui yang ruang geraknya terbatas.

Tapi saat pedang itu hampir mendekati dada Lui, lagi-lagi, pedang tersebut tertahan. Tapi yang membuat Rei lebih tercengang adalah kenyataan bahwa Lui menahan serangan tersebut dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Ucap Rei.

Pedang tersebut terhenti sebelum menusuk telapak tangan Lui, seakan ada sebuah medan energi yang menghalangi serangan tersebut. Nyatanya, pedang tersebut tertahan oleh gelombang listrik yang bekerja seperti magnet yang Lui keluarkan melalui telapak tangannya.

Rei langsung melompat ke belakang karena terkejut. Melihat Lui dengan intens, Rei bisa melihat beberapa percikan listrik dari tubuhnya.

Lui membuat sebuah kuda-kuda aneh, dia mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap dan disandarkan di punggungnya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya membuat pose seperti meremas sesuatu.

"Maju…" Ucap Lui pelan.

"Listrik… Menarik." Ucap Rei.

Selanjutnya, bagian yang terlihat dari pertarungan mereka hanyalah percikan listrik dan kilatan emas yang saling bertabrakan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, tidak terhitung berapa banyak kilatan yang tercipta di udara dalam duel tersebut. Keduanya menggunakan serangan kilat dan teknik berpedang, tidak satupun dari mereka berpikir menggunakan sihir jarak jauh atau sihir pendukung dalam serangan mereka.

Kedua nya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan memunculkan diri mereka kembali di tanah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Lui setelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menodai kehormatanku sebagai ksatria karena kalah dalam adu pedang."

"Kau punya harga diri juga ternyata." Balas Lui.

"Begitu juga dirimu." Balas Rei.

Rei dengan cepat memutar pedangnya di udara dengan melemparnya, saat pedang itu sampai di titik tertinggi sebelum berputar jatuh, pedang tersebut membelah dan terlihat menjadi banyak.

Satu pedang tersebut jatuh ke tangan Rei dan yang lainnya mengarah ke Lui.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu."

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Sekarang Rei berada di atas angin karena membuat Lui dalam posisi bertahan.

Serangan dengan serangan, tebasan, sayatan, tusukan bahkan apitan dari pedang-pedang Rei membuat Lui bergerak mundur. Tapi tidak satupun gerakan pedang tersebut mampu membuat Lui melepas senyumannya.

"Serangan yang hebat, tapi apa kau bisa melawan refleks pengendali petir?"

BLARRR!

Tiba-tiba saja, Lui membuat gerakan berputar, mementalkan seluruh serangan Rei dengan kibasan kilat dan membuat bunyi seperti halilintar yang menyambar jatuh ke bumi.

"Aku bisa membuat refleks ku puluhan kali di atas manusia normal dengan mengendalikan transmisi ion dalam tubuhku, dan dengan membaca mata musuh, aku bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan yang mungkin akan dilakukan musuh dalam otakku dengan membaca transmisi ion musuh yang mengalir bersama darah dan oksigen dalam tubuh melalui gerakan matanya. Pilihan yang salah melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat dengan orang seperti ku." Ucap Lui.

"Lalu, apa itu menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir lain?"

Dari belakang tubuh Rei, tiba-tiba saja sosok-sosok berwarna putih yang tidak memiliki mata keluar. Sosok-sosok itu terbang ke langit dan berteriak sangat kencang hingga memekakan telinga.

"Nikmati para _Banshee_ ku, aku tidak yakin kalau sihir punya transmisi listrik."

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

"Leon!"

"Ya!"

Aku melihat Teto kembali membuat _sigil_ dengan cepat, beberapa _sigil_ langsung tercipta di sekeliling Rui untuk membatas ruang geraknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Rei waktu meledakkan seisi kastil ksatria. Lalu, Leon tiba-tiba saja melempar kedua pedang pendeknya ke udara. Dia melompat bersamaan gerakan pedangnya dan berteriak.

" _Orochi_!"

" _Orochi di keluarkan_." Senjatanya mengeluarkan suara yang agak mengerikan.

Ular-ular raksasa tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi Rui dengan cepat, Rui tidak kalah cepat, dia langsung menebas dimensi di depannya, membuat lubang di antara ular-ular tersebut. Tapi sebuah _sigil_ sudah menunggunya ketika dia membuat lubang tersebut.

" _BLAST!_ "

Ucap Teto.

Semburan api hitam mengisi lubang tersebut dengan ganas. Mengerti dengan kekuatan Rui, Leon langsung berlari ke tempat ular-ularnya yang mengelilingi Rui dan menusuk salah satu ular tersebut.

"Meledaklah!"

DUARRR!

Sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi di ruangan besar tempat kami bertarung. Saking hebatnya ledakan, lantai tempat Rui berpijak berlubang dan tembok-tembok yang dekat dengan Rui langsung hancur berantakan. Kastil ini sekarang berlubang dan lubang tersebut langsung tertuju ke luar. Angin kencang menyambut kami semua dan perasaan dingin membuat kami menggigil. Tapi hal yang paling membuat gemetar adalah, Rui yang masih utuh dan tidak terluka sedikitpun ada di bawah kastil… Berdiri di dataran bersalju.

"Serangan yang cukup hebat dan terkoordinasi dengan baik. Sepertinya kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik sebagai tim."

"Tidak, ini belum selesai! Leon!"Aku berteriak ke arah Leon.

Leon langsung saja menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai batu kastil sambil membungkuk dan dalam sekejap, dia memunculkan ular-ular yang siap menggigit Rui hingga mati.

Dengan mudah, Rui membelah semua ular-ular itu, dimensi yang ada pada mereka sama seperti dimensi pada benda. Memotong ular tersebut sama mudahnya dengan memotong kayu atau rumput, tapi bukan itu yang kami incar. Saat beberapa ular tersebut menganga dan terbelah dua, _sigil_ sudah disiapkan oleh Teto untuk memindahkan Rui tanpa dia ketahui.

Tubuh Rui tersedot, ini akan berhasil ketika _Excalibur_ nya keluar dari genggamannya!

"Sekarang Leon!"

Aku berteriak dengan lantang.

" _Blade Charge_!" Ucap Leon.

" _Orochi di konfirmasi, mengubah struktur senjata, menyesuaikan bentuk, memulai tahapan perubahan bentuk fisik_."

Saat senjata Leon berkata demikian, Leon melepas senjatanya dan melompat ke belakang. Senjatanya langsung berputar-putar membuat sebuah bentuk bola yang muat untuk dimasuki seseorang.

Gerakannya sama seperti ular-ular yang melilit mangsa besar.

Di saat yang sama, Rui muncul di dalam ruang yang terbentuk dari gerakan pedang Leon. Dari teleportasi yang dilakukan Teto, kini Rui terperangkap dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Saat Rui memberontak untuk lepas dari genggaman Teto dan Leon, ruangan tersebut langsung menyemprotkan cairan-cairan korosif dan gas hitam. Sama seperti ular berbisa yang membunuh mangsanya.

"Tch!" Rui mendecih.

Dia membuka tangannya dan membuat cahaya emas untuk menghancurkan ruang tersebut, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Baju besinya melelehnya, kulitnya terbakar hingga membengkak karena cairan-cairan yang disemprotkan di dalamnya.

"Sial!" Teriak Rui.

Pedangnya yang terancap di salju langsung melesat ke arah Rui dan memotong dimensi sehingga Rui bisa keluar dari ruang tersebut. Pedang pendek Leon berhenti dan kembali ke tangan Leon setelah berhasil melakukan luka fatal kepada Rui.

"Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa pedangmu." Ucapku.

Rencana berhasil.

"Kalian… Kalian, JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!"

Dengan aura dan kekuatan yang menakutkan, Rui melompat lagi kebawah dan dengan pedangnya, dia membuat gerakan menebas vertikal. Kami awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan, kami hanya bisa memasang kewaspadaan dan kuda-kuda yang erat agar tidak lepas dari serangan apapun yang akan dia lancarkan. Tapi, cahaya emas membuat pedang itu terlihat besar dan besar, hingga...

"Lari dari tempat ini!" Ucap Rin panik.

Aku bisa melihat gerakan mengerikan yang dia lakukan, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja diangkat oleh Leon, tapi gerakan kami memang sudah terlambat. Kami tidak bisa lolos tanpa luka. Pedang Rui, dengan aura yang luar biasa, membelah dua benteng dalam lebar yang menakutkan dan tebasannya ada dalam radius yang mengerikan.

Dan yang paling buruk adalah, Teto kehilangan satu lengannya…

ZRASSSH!

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Bagaimana, tuan ksatria?"

"Aku tidak mau berkata kau hebat, tapi jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkan _Gallatine_ dengan mudah."

Saat keadaan kembali ke medan pertarungan Lui dan Rei.

Dataran bersalju tempar mereka bertarung sudah berlubang di mana-mana. Hantaman keras dan dahsyat membuat dataran itu kini berantakan. Tulang dan mayat naga darat ada dimana-mana. Para _demi-human_ yang tidak tertolong terpaksa mati, sisanya harus meringkuk jauh dari medan pertarungan itu.

Di saat yang sama, Dell dan Neru melakukan percakapan.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?! Dia bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Reiss Balakovic?!" Ucap Neru terkejut.

"Dengan adanya mereka, kita bisa mempermudah menghancurkan pasukan naga darat, walau korban _demi-human_ lebih banyak dari yang kita perkirakan." Jawab Dell.

"Dell, kau yakin mereka adalah aib bagi para penyihir? Yang laki-laki saja sudah sekuat itu dan kita belum melihat yang perempuan bergerak walau sedikit…" Tanya Neru, lagi.

"Tetap saja, hanya bisa menguasai satu jenis elemen dan satu jenis sihir adalah kemaluan yang luar biasa bagi seorang penyihir… Menjadi orang biasa mungkin akan jauh lebih terhormat daripada dipanggil penyihir cacat…" Jawab Dell.

"Ternyata masih banyak orang-orang di B.L.A.D.E. yang tidak ku ketahui…" Ucap Neru sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi, setelah pertempuran ini berakhir, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dialami pihak Rusia, B.L.A.D.E., Inggris, dan Axiom… Apakah kerugian atau simpati… Hasil dari pertempuran ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang bisa kita harapkan." Ucap Dell

"Bagaimana dengan pasukan Rusia?" Tanya Neru.

"Sejak Lui datang, pasukan yang disebar untuk menandai para naga darat sudah ditarik. Kolonel Bruno menarik mundur pasukannya dari medan pertempuran dan mengajukan banding ke gereja Orthodoks agar mau berdiskusi dengan geraja Anglikan Inggris untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Ucap Dell, lagi.

"Jadi, kita harus apa sekarang?"

"Kita hanya bisa melihat sampai mana pertarungan ini akan selesai…"

.

.

.

Di sisi Lui dan Rei, mereka berdua masih tenang. Tidak ada yang membuat gerakan duluan. Mereka sama-sama menunggu gerakan dari musuh.

"Kau tidak menggunakan sihir, apa kau meremehkanku?" Tanya Lui.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menghormatimu sebagai sesama ahli pedang. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengakui kalian sebagai penyihir." Jawab Rei

"Sekali aib, tetaplah aib." Lanjut Rei.

"Jadi begitu." Tanggap Lui.

"Kalau begitu aku akan serius." Lanjut Lui lagi.

Lui memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan, sebuah bola aneh yang berwarna-warni, yang sejak awal ada di dekat gagang pedangnya kini bersinar terang.

"Akan ku selesaikan pertarungan ini!" Ucap Lui lagi.

Pedang Lui tiba-tiba saja retak dan pecah, dari pangkalnya, muncul aliran listrik aneh yang membentuk pedang dan retakan-retakan yang pecah tadi seperti tertarik oleh gaya magnet dan berkumpul di sekitar aliran tersebut. Membuat bilah pedang Lui terlihat lebih besar dan lebih lebar.

"Aku ditakuti oleh para petarung jarak dekat, terutama yang memakai senjata besi seperti pedang." Ucap Lui.

"Benarkah? Selamat. Aku baru tahu itu." Tanggap Rei

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ditakuti?" Tanya Lui.

"Karena wajahmu yang terlihat menakutkan?" Jawab Rei lagi dengan ucapan sarkastik.

Menghiraukan perkataan Rei, Lui melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku bisa membuat aliran listrik statis dengan tegangan tinggi, cukup untuk membunuh manusia dalam satu sentuhan. Menggunakan senjata dengan bilah besi tanpa isolator apapun akan membuat listriknya mengalir dan membunuh si pengguna dengan cepat…" Ucap Lui dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan serius."

Pedang Rei tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah aura biru-emas yang sangat pekat.

" _Gallatine_ , sebagai _Excalibur Sister_ , juga terbuat dari emas. Apa kau tahu? Dalam fisika, emas adalah konduktor terbaik dengan konsentrasi elektron bebas 5,90 x 1022 cm-3. Aku tidak perlu isolator untuk menghentikan arus listrik jika aku bisa mengarahkan kemana arus listrik itu akan berjalan dengan pedang ini."

Lalu, mereka berdua saling berhantaman pedang lagi seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Dataran sekitar mereka kini meleleh, tidak ada salju yang tertinggal untuk mewarnai pertarungan di antara dua master pedang tersebut.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

"Arrgh!"

Rin berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Teto selama Teto mencoba meregenasi tangannya yang putus. _High Elf_ memang punya regenerasi yang tinggi, tapi Teto tidak pernah mengalami hilangnya anggota tubuh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Teto akan bisa mendapatkan tangannya lagi atau tidak.

"Rin! Ambil tangan Teto yang terputus dan awetkan! Kita tidak tahu apakah Teto bisa mengatasi luka ini dengan regenerasinya! Jika dia tidak berhasil, kita akan menyambungkan tangannya lagi di HQ setelah ini semua selesai!" Ucapku dengan lantang.

Rin langsung saja menghampiri untaian tangan Teto yang terpotong lemas dan menggunakan sihir segel untuk menghentikan pembusukan tangannya. Teto sendiri masih berjuang mengatasi lukanya, tangannya yang putus membuat gerakan aneh dari daging yang mencoba meregenerasi.

Leon yang juga terluka parah, harus melawan Rui sendirian. Ini buruk… Yuuma… Dimana kau di saat seperti ini?!

"Aku terlalu meremehkan kalian, aku akan membunuh kalian dengan cepat…" Rui menghampiri kami perlahan, tubuhnya juga sudah compang-camping, tapi jika terus begini… Kami adalah pihak yang akan dikalahkan…

Ini semua karena aku…

"Ini semua karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…" Ucapku pelan.

Ya, ini salahku karena aku lemah…

Salahku…

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Len!" Aku mendengar Rin berteriak kepadaku.

"Ka-Kau adalah… Pe-Penyelamat kami… Jangan katakana hal… Se-Seperti itu…" Teto berbicara sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu Len, kami tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah! Kau selalu bertarung dengan caramu sendiri!" Ucap Leon.

Itu memang benar, tapi apakah itu cukup?

Apakah itu bisa menghilangkan kelemahan dalam diriku yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?

"Andai saja, aku bisa menggunakan sihir…" Ucapku lemah…

"Jadi, bayi burung yang selalu bersembunyi akhirnya menangis juga?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Rui jauh di depanku.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, biarkan aku membunuhmu. Lalu, teman-temanmu akan selamat, sejak awal, target kami adalah kau."

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka mengincarku…

Tapi…

"Kau berjanji akan melepaskan temanku?"

"LEN?!"

Aku tidak peduli lagi, asalkan temanku bisa selamat… Asalkan rekanku…

"Aku berjanji." Suara Rui tidak lagi bisa kudengar…

Aku akan mati…

"Aku, aku memang lemah dan tidak berguna… Walaupun begitu, terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan sebagai pemimpin kalian. Walau aku… Walau aku adalah pemimpin atau semacamnya… Kalian tetap adalah pahlawannya…" Ucapku pelan kepada Leon, Teto dan Rin.

Pedang itu sudah terangkat ke atas.

Leon dan Rin tidak boleh menghentikanku… Ini keputusanku.

"Ini perintah! BIARKAN AKU MATI!"

Lalu pedang itu…

"Dengan ini, otak dari masalah dan otak dari kekacauan akan musnah..."

.

.

.

TRANG!

Kenapa aku belum mati?

Saat aku membuka mataku…

"Yuu-Yuuma?"

"Kau tidak berniat mati seperti ini kan? Tanpa kau, kita tidak lagi punya otak dalam pertarungan strategi atau kharisma pemimpin darimu."

Yuuma datang…?

"Kemana saja kau idiot?!" Leon langsung menghampiri Yuuma dan meninju Yuuma.

BUAK!

Yuuma tidak menjawab, tapi dia melihat sekitar. Teto dan Rin, semuanya…

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yuuma.

"Kau, bukankah kau penyihir yang mengalahkan Rei waktu itu?" Tanya Rui.

"Ya, namaku Mizuhashi Yuuma." Ucap Yuuma.

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu…"

Dor! Dor!

Tiba-tiba saja, dua peluru sudah bersarang di lengan Yuuma.

Saat aku melihat asal tembakan, aku tidak mampu lagi berkedip.

"Ki-Kiyoteru?"

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Sakit…

Ini sakit…

Kenapa aku harus begini…

Aku tidak mau menjadi monster…

Kemana ayah dan ibu? Hutan ini terlalu gelap…

Kenapa manusia selalu saja mengganggu kehidupan kami?

Apa salah kami?

… Apa… Apa salahku sebenarnya?

Hiks… Hiks…

Ayah, ibu…

Kumohon, tolong aku keluar dari tempat gelap ini…

Aku tidak mau mati.

Aku belum mau mati…

Aku… Aku takut mati…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

 _"Who is the impostor within us?"_

 _"Which is the truth within us?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 11 selesai~

Minggu depan akan jadi akhir dari arc di Rusia. Kita akan memasuki masalah baru setelah dari Rusia, Len dkk akan pergi ke teritori Erda-Orthe untuk pertama kali dalam fict ini~

Untuk kata berbintang, sigil itu lingkaran sihir, saya cuma males ngetik aja… Pendekan sigil soalnya. XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Raging Chaos –War In The Coldland- VI

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Hmmm…

Kalian tahu kan sudut pandang terakhir yang biasa saya taruh di akhir fict ini? Sudut pandang itu berasal dari beberapa anggota tim Len. Sudut pandang dari orang-orang di kelompok Len yang akan banyak berpengaruh. Kiyoteru salah satunya, kalau boleh ngasih bocoran sedikit, nama-nama yang akan saya taruh di situ adalah Kiyoteru, Teto, Kaito, dan Leon. Neru sebenarnya juga termasuk, tapi berhubung masa lalu dia pernah saya gabung di tengah fict, jadi dia nggak perlu dibahas lagi. Tapi nggak semua chapter memuat sudut pandang tersebut, jadi perhatikan baik-biak ya. ^^

Untuk Len, Rin, Yuuma dan Aria, mereka punya porsi sendiri dan langsung saya gabung di tengah fict karena mereka karakter utama.

Ada yang tanya ke saya, 'kok romancenya kurang terasa ya', kebiasaan saya sih kalau buat fict macam apapun, pasti nggak akan lepas dari romance. Mungkin romance akan lebih saya tonjolkan untuk Len dan Rin. Sedangkan Yuuma dan Aria, mereka punya porsi yang sedikit berbeda. Kalau Len dan Rin memang sudah menjalin hubungan dari awal, untuk Yuuma dan Aria, hubungan mereka baru akan dimulai perkembangannya di fict ini.

Sekian dari saya untuk kali ini, silahkan dinikmati.

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Saat Yuuma belum bergabung dengan Len dan yang lain untuk melawan Rui.

Yuuma tidak kemana-mana, nyatanya, dia terdiam disalah satu sisi benteng yang jauh dari posisi Len dan yang lain. Dia memutus semua komunikasi dengan rekan-rekannya. Dilihat dari perlakuannya, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Tahap pertama selesai."

Yuuma menoleh ke asal suara, menampakkan seorang perempuan dengan perban mata, Namine Ritsu ada di sana. Alasan Yuuma melakukan ini semua adalah karena Namine Ritsu. Dia dan seorang perempuan bernama Namine Ritsu ini memiliki sebuah hubungan dan hubungan itu cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kerja bagus Yuuma, tidak ada kesalahan. Kau juga telah menutupi jejaknya, sekarang, kita hanya perlu menunggu Kiyoteru untuk datang menyerang Len." Ucap Namine Ritsu kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma menajamkan tatapannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau Kiyoteru tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Len?" Tanya Yuuma.

Namine Ritsu tersenyum.

"Saat aku mengambil anak itu dulu, aku sudah tahu kalau dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa. _Necromancer_ , kemampuan khusus yang bisa membangkitkan orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Saat dia membunuh orang yang dia sayangi, itu adalah tanda dimana kekuatannya sebagai seorang _Necromancer_ bangkit. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau yang membunuhnya. Tapi, setelah segala pencitraan yang kau lakukan selama ini dengan mengikuti apapun perintah Len, dia akan membuat keputusan bulat kalau Len adalah yang memberimu perintah untuk membunuh Yuki." Jawab Namine Ritsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana kau menemui Kiyoteru dulu. Tapi, apakah kau yakin hanya dengan sebuah hal sepele seperti 'pencitraan' akan membulatkan tekad Kiyoteru untuk membunuh Len?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rumitnya dulu saat Len mengajak Kiyoteru bergabung dengannya. Kiyoteru sangat protektif terhadap Yuki yang sudah dia hidupkan kembali, cara penghidupannya berbeda dengan bagaimana prosedur normal dalam memanggil arwah yang sudah mati. Seharusnya, seorang _Necromancer_ menggunakan _Mana_ nya untuk melakukan pengendalian mayat dan hanya memanggil arwah yang memiliki kenangan buruk, dendam, dan kebencian terhadap dunia untuk membuat sebuah pasukan mayat hidup yang mudah dikendalikan. Tapi, saat Kiyoteru membangkitkan kembali Yuki, dia menawarkan sebuah perjanjian padaku. Dia bertanya apakah dia bisa membuat Yuki seperti sedia kala, seperti bagaimana manusia seharusnya hidup dengan akal dan perasaan, tanpa ingatan kalau dia sebenarnya sudah pernah mati. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kala itu, dengan syarat dia harus memberikan hampir semua _Mana_ nya kepada Yuki dan berbagi jiwa dengannya. Len tahu akan hal itu dan berusaha membujuk Kiyoteru agar membiarkan arwah Yuki tenang di sisi yang lain karena Len berpikir kalau hal yang dilakukan Kiyoteru bukanlah hal yang benar. Yah, ada cukup banyak perdebatan hingga Len dan Kiyoteru mencapai kesepakatan untuk tetap membuat Yuki ada di samping Kiyoteru." Jawab Namine Ritsu lagi dengan jelas.

"Jadi kau membuat keadaan seakan Len masih ingin membebaskan Yuki dari genggaman Kiyoteru dan membuat Len terlihat seperti menggunakan kondisi yang ada untuk melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Tepat. Tapi, ingatlah satu hal, Yuuma. Kita melakukan rencana ini bukan untuk membunuh Len, tapi membangkitkan Len. Hanya aku seorang yang berhak membunuhnya, dengan mata ini…" Jawab Namine Ritsu, dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius sambil memegang perban di matanya.

Yuuma terdiam, dia tidak berani menanggapi perkataan Namine Ritsu… Tiba-tiba saja Yuuma menggenggam erat senjatanya hingga terlihat bergetar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak terlihat ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajahnya, tapi yang pasti dia sekarang sedang merasa tertekan, entah karena apa. Tanduk Yuuma perlahan menghilang dan wujudnya kembali seperti Yuuma yang biasanya. Yuuma meremas kepalanya sendiri, dengan suara pelan yang nampak sangat kesakitan.

Yuuma bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Ritsu setelah beberapa saat.

"Ah, apa sudah waktunya?" Ucap Namine Ritsu dengan pelan.

Yuuma menatap Ritsu dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk. Mereka berdua saling tatap sebentar, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tatapan orang yang saling bermusuhan…

"Yuuma, bagaimana rasanya berkhianat?" Tanya Namine Ritsu dengan enteng.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab?" Jawab Yuuma dengan pertanyaan.

"Hidupmu hanya akan terus berjalan sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Kau tahu itu, apa kau masih ingin tetap mengikutiku?" Tanya Namine Ritsu sekali lagi.

"Apa kau memberikanku pilihan lain, Ritsu?" Jawab Yuuma dengan retoris.

Yuuma berdiri dengan tegap, dan dia berkata dengan pelan juga.

"Aku harus kembali ke sisi Len…"

Lalu Yuuma kembali menghilang.

Namine Ritsu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia berbalik dan bergumam…

"Yuuma, aku tidak tahu sebesar apa beban yang dirasakan olehmu, dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang Rinto katakan kepadamu. Tapi, aku dan kau sudah berjanji kalau kita akan setia dengan nama 'pahlawan' di punggung kita. _The True Braves_ dan rekan-rekan kita yang sudah tiada masih menunggu kita… Menunggu kita menjalankan tugas sebenarnya sebagai pahlawan dari _Erda-Orthe_ …" Ucap Namine Ritsu.

Dengan nada suara yang amat sangat pelan, dia juga menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

"Kiyoteru?!"

Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kiyoteru ada di sini, dan yang lebih buruk, kenapa dia menembak Yuuma?!

Aku benar-benar buta terhadap kenyataan sekarang. Yuuma juga terlihat tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, walau itu serangan mendadak dari rekannya sendiri, Yuuma seharusnya bisa menahan peluru-peluru itu dengan mudah!

"LEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

Teriakan amarah Kiyoteru menggema di dataran luas tanpa ujung ini, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?!

"Kenapa?! KENAPA KAU MERENGGUT YUKI DARIKU?!"

Saat itulah aku sadar, Yuki tidak ada dimanapun.

Saat aku melihat Yuuma, dia menggeleng.

Apa Yuki…

Apa Yuki sudah mati?

"Tunggu, Kiyoteru?! Apa maksudmu?! Yuki bersama Yuuma dari awal, dan Yuuma sudah ada di sini…"

Aku ingin mengatakannya, aku ingin berkata kalau Yuki mungkin sudah mati dan Yuuma mungkin tidak bisa melindunginya. Tapi, bukankah itu sama saja mengkhianati kepercayaan Kiyoteru dan menyalahkan Yuuma? Tapi… Tapi kemungkinan besar itu adalah kenyataannya!

Saat aku menoleh lagi ke arah Yuuma, dia sudah ada di depanku, berbicara dengan lantang…

"Jika memang, jika memang kau harus menyalahkan seseorang karena kematian Yuki… Salahkan aku! Aku yang tidak bisa melindunginya, aku adalah orang yang patut disalahkan! Len tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Yuuma berteriak dengan lantang.

Jadi, Yuuma memang tidak bisa melindungi Yuki. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yuuma dan Yuki, aku harus meminta penjelasan Yuuma setelah semua ini selesai. Paling tidak, aku harus bisa meredakan amarah Kiyoteru sebelum semua ini bertambah buruk!

"Haha…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiyoteru… Dia… Tertawa?

"JANGAN BOHONG, BAJINGAN! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH YUKI DAN KAU MEMBUNUHNYA ATAS PERINTAH LEN! KAU BAHKAN MENYUCIKAN MAYAT DAN JIWANYA! HANYA LEN YANG TAHU KALAU YUKI ADALAH MAYAT HIDUP, SUDAH PASTI LEN MEMBERITAHUMU DAN MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI KARENA DIA MASIH INGIN MERENGGUT YUKI DARIKU!"

Kiyoteru mengatakan hal itu dengan keras.

Saat aku melihat ke rekanku yang lain…

Wajah mereka semua terlihat horror…

Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?! Ada apa dengan semua ini?! Tidak ada bukti kalau Yuuma membunuh Yuki, dan dia juga tidak akan melakukan itu apapun alasannya!

Apa Kiyoteru sudah gila? Apa pikirannya dikendalikan musuh?!

Aku percaya pada Yuuma, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengabaikan Kiyoteru… Bagaimana ini?!

"Len." Aku mendengar bisikan dari Yuuma.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau dia dikendalikan musuh, pasti ada musuh yang sudah merencanakan semua ini. Kita harus menghentikannya terlebih dahulu, tidak ada gunanya berkompromi di tengah situasi seperti ini…" Lanjut Yuuma.

Itu mungkin benar, lagipula, Kiyoteru tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku harus menangkapnya dan menyadarkannya!

"Jadi kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan memutuskan bertarung denganku?!" Aku bisa melihat Kiyoteru tersenyum menakutkan.

 _Arc Relic_ nya memancarkan cahaya yang tidak biasa. Di sisi lain, Rui terkekeh pelan. Singkatnya, dia tertawa pelan dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi. Di tengah kecambuk suasana tegang, Len dan rekan-rekannya dengan mudah melupakan Rui yang seharusnya menjadi lawan sebenarnya bagi mereka dalam pertempuran ini.

"Menarik, konflik internal." Suara Rui terdengar di telingaku.

"Aku juga akan menyerang Kagamine Len, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" Tanya Rui kepada Kiyoteru.

"Jangan ganggu aku, jangan halangi aku." Kiyoteru mengatakannya dengan geram.

"Yah, musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku. Aku hanya harus menyerang bersama dengan mu." Ucap Rui.

Ini buruk…

.

.

.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Yuuma adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menahan gempuran Kiyoteru dan Rui.

Leon dan Teto sudah tidak mungkin bisa ikut bertarung lagi, stamina mereka sudah habis dan mereka tidak akan punya kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat senjata mereka kembali.

Kalau begini terus, kami semua akan mati dan kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan pernah selesai!

"LEN, AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

Aku masih terus bersembunyi di belakang puing-puing benteng yang hancur, menghindari tembakan dari Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru tidak bodoh, dia tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk melawan Yuuma jika dia menargetkan aku. Berbeda dengan Rui yang memang gila pertarungan, Kiyoteru tidak akan segan-segan langsung berlari ke jantung pertahanan musuh sendirian asalkan dia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat.

Tembakannya sangat menyulitkanku untuk bergerak!

"Len! Awas!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan Rin dari kejauhan.

Tanpa aku sadari, peluru-peluru Kiyoteru melengkung tepat di atas kepalaku!

Aku menarik sebuah benda dari sabuk ku, itu adalah benda sihir, paling tidak benda-benda ini bisa menahan serangan tersebut!

Saat aku melempar pelindung ke udara, sebuah lapisan tipis dengan segera tercipta untuk menghalau serangan Kiyoteru. Serangannya memang kuat, tapi ada beberapa jenis serangan Kiyoteru yang mempunyai lontaran yang lambat karena variasi serangannya, seperti peluru yang mengarah padaku ini. Manusia biasa bahkan bisa melihat lintasannya dengan mata telanjang.

Saat aku refleks menutupi mataku dengan lenganku saat peluru itu menabrak penghalang, sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi berkali-kali, tanpa aku sadari peluru itu sudah hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya penghalang di atasku. Tubuhku terpelanting berkali-kali di tanah.

"Len!"

Rin menghampiri ku, tapi aku mengangkat tanganku. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk kembali. Saat ini, rekanku yang lain tidak menjadi fokus bagi Kiyoteru dan Rui. Jika mereka mendekat, ada kemungkinan kalau mereka juga akan ditargetkan.

"Rin! Fokus pada Teto! Jangan hiraukan aku! Pantau lukanya! Terus jaga agar lukanya tetap basah dan tidak tertutup dengan aliran _Mana_ , aku tahu itu menyakitkan untuk Teto. Tapi, jika lukanya tertutup, kita tidak akan bisa menyambung lagi lengannya nanti!"

Aku melihat ke arah Rin, dia mengangguk lemah dan kembali ke tempat Leon dan Teto berada. Aku bisa melihat tatapan dari mata Leon, dia sangat kesakitan, entah karena dia harus menahan luka atau karena tidak bisa ikut bertarung. Yang manapun itu, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bertarung lagi.

Saat aku melihat ke depan, sebuah peluru datang lagi ke arahku, tapi Yuuma dengan cepat menangkisnya dengan senjatanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suaranya dan nada bicaranya masih tenang seperti biasa, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tidak seperti Yuuma yang biasanya saja. Apa memang sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi sebelumnya?

Aku harus berpikir, bagaimana cara membuat Kiyoteru dan Rui berhenti bergerak. Tanpa sihir… Sebuah cara dengan bantuan dari Yuuma…

Lalu, aku memikirkan satu hal…

"Yuuma! Mungkin ini agak memaksa, bisakah kau memasang _Gleiphnir_ pada mereka, tapi bukan pada tubuh mereka, pasang pada senjata mereka, lalu alirkan _Gleiphnir_ dengan _atribur Vili_." Ucapku agak berbisik.

" _Vili*_? Kau ingin aku membekukan senjata mereka?" Tanya Yuuma, aku tidak langsung mengangguk.

"Bukan, ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan."

Yuuma tidak bertanya apapun lagi, dia langsung bergerak.

Aku dan Yuuma berpencar ke dua arah yang berbeda untuk memecah perhatian musuh. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Yuuma langsung saja menggunakan _Gleiphnir_ ke senjata musuh, lalu gumpalan air paralel mengaliri rantai itu dan membungkus tangan serta senjata musuh.

"Apa ini?!"

Saat Rui mengatakan demikian, dari tangannya keluar lagi cahaya emas yang mencoba menghilangkan efek _atribut Vili_ , tapi itu tidak akan bisa, _Vili_ adalah massa air, bukan sihir yang dibuat langsung dari _Mana_ , sihir ini menggunakan area sekitarnya untuk membuat air, _Mana_ hanya digunakan untuk memperkuat airnya agar tidak mudah menguap.

Kiyoteru terdiam, lalu tangannya yang diselimuti air itu menekan pelatuk lagi. Menembakkan beberapa peluru lambat lagi dan mencoba memutus rantainya.

"Berhasil!" Ucapku.

Beberapa kali Kiyoteru mencoba menembak, tapi pelurunya langsung terhenti di depan larasnya karena terbebani tekanan air dan tidak bisa menembus medan air yang mengelilingi tangannya. Setelahnya, Kiyoteru melakukan tembakan cepatnya yang biasa.

Trang! Trang!

 _Gleiphnir_ terlepas dalam beberapa tembakan.

Tapi itu sudah cukup!

"Sekarang, Yuuma! Lepas _Vili_ dan menjauhlah!"

Aku dan Yuuma langsung berlari ke belakang setelah aku melempar sebuah benda sihir lagi, berisikan sihir listrik dengan tegangan tinggi.

"Kau kira benda seperti itu bisa melukaiku?!"

Kiyoteru yang tidak sabaran langsung menembak dengan membabi buta benda sihir yang aku lemparkan itu. Wajah Rui seperti menyadari sesuatu, dia mencoba pergi menghindar, tapi sudah terlambat.

Waktu berjalan lambat, hingga peluru-peluru Kiyoteru mengenai benda sihir yang aku lempar, tapi… Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika benda tersebut meledak dan meledakkan sebuah massa listrik bertegangan tinggi.

.

.

.

Drrrrrttttt! BLARRRR! Drrrrrttttt!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di belakangku dengan sambaran medan listrik yang mengelilingi sebuah area. Kiyoteru dan Rui tersengat di dalam medan listik bertegangan tinggi, rencana sukses!

Tubuh Kiyoteru dan Rui langsung melemas, mereka langsung berlutut dengan tubuh setengah hangus dan dialiri listrik-listrik kecil bekas tersengat.

"Ka-Ka-Kau…."

Aku bisa mendengar Kiyoteru mengumpat kesal.

"Mereka akan lumpuh untuk sementara, Yuuma! Hentikan pergerakan mereka!"

Yuuma langsung melesat dengan cepat.

Aku langsung saja berlari ke arah Rin dan yang lain di saat Yuuma melucuti musuh dan melumpuhkan mereka.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Itu tadi gerakan yang hebat!" Ucap Rin di belakangku.

"Sederhana sekali, itu hanya permainan termodinamika dan dinamika fluida biasa, aku terkejut kau bisa menyerang mereka dengan taktik seperti itu Len." Ucap Leon.

"Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh mereka masih manusia yang terdiri dari darah dan daging. Sebenarnya aku sempat tidak yakin, tapi kita ada di dataran bersalju dan sekarang badai yang sudah agak ringan sedang melanda medan pertempuran kita. Setebal apapun baju mereka, pasti baju tersebut sudah dilapisi salju dan sudah diterpa udara dingin sejak tadi, apalagi untuk zirah besi yang dipakai Rui, serangan ini akan lebih ampuh ketimbang serangan output biasa yang aku dan Yuuma keluarkan untuk melumpuhkan mereka." Jawabku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" Tanya Rin, penasaran.

"Aku sadar, Kiyoteru hanya menembakkan peluru lambat dengan arus elektromagnetik tinggi yang mengendalikan arah parabola tembakannya daritadi. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan terus mengeluarkan serangan tersebut, yang kenyataannya lebih mudah dikendalikan arahnya ketimbang tembakan cepat biasa yang menggunakan gesekan mesiu. Dia menggunakan jenis serangan tersebut untuk mengejar targetnya yang selalu bergerak dan selalu bersembunyi, yaitu aku. Air dan rantai dari sihir Yuuma menangkap medan elektromagnetik yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Kiyoteru selama dia menembakkan peluru kendalinya, dan mengalirkannya langsung ke tanah karena aku menyuruh Yuuma membuat _atribut Vili_ langsung dari salju yang berserakan. Aliran listrik kecil tersebut akan menggumpal di suatu tempat di tanah bersamaan dengan energi panas yang mengalir dari peluru yang tertahan di dalam air yang menyelimuti tangan Kiyoteru. Perubahan suhu yang tiba-tiba akan terjadi di tanah dan membuat beberapa massa salju menguap di dekat Kiyoteru dan Rui. Di saat yang sama, suhu dingin yang ada di udara akan dengan cepat membuat uap air terkondensasi dan menjadi embun, membuat banyak massa embun menempel di baju Kiyoteru dan zirah besi Rui. Dengan adanya uap air yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka dan pakaian mereka yang sudah tertutupi sedikit air, aku melemparkan sebuah benda sihir yang memuat listrik bertegangan tinggi dan meledakkan mereka di dalam sebuah medan listrik yang mengalir dari benda yang aku lempar saat Kiyoteru menembaknya hancur di udara." Jelasku pada Rin.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Sekarang Kiyoteru, kita harus meluruskan semua ini." Ucap Len.

Rui dan Kiyoteru sudah Yuuma ikat dengan _Gleiphnir_ di tanah dengan tangan di belakang.

Kiyoteru hanya bisa mendecih.

"Bukannya kau masih menginginkan Yuki?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Len.

"Kau tidak pernah setuju dengan aku yang membawa Yuki kembali hidup! Kau selalu menentangnya tanpa tahu bagaimana rasa sayangku kepada Yuki! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami!" Teriak Kiyoteru di wajah Len.

"Aku memang berpikir seperti itu! Tapi aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk melepaskan Yuki lagi! Aku berharap kau akan sadar dan melepaskan Yuki dengan sendirinya! Dia sudah kembali mati! Kita ada di tengah misi dan resiko seperti itu tidak akan pernah terhindar dari kita!" Teriak Len kepada Kiyoteru.

"Apa kau tahu… Derita ku, derita kami… Apa kau yang tidak pernah merasakan sihir tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat Yuki kembali mati?" Tanya Kiyoteru tiba-tiba.

Len terdiam.

"Rasanya sakit, tubuhku serasa terbakar dan semua luka yang dia alami juga aku rasakan. Tubuhku serasa dilubangi dengan tiba-tiba, ditusuk-tusuk dari dalam tanpa henti. Jiwanya yang terbakar api penyucian membuat jiwa ku juga terbakar. Otak ku serasa ditarik keluar dari kepalaku lewat telinga, dan mataku serasa dicongkel dengan paksa. Lidahku tertarik dengan kuat dan seluruh ototku mengejang serasa akan putus… Tapi, lebih dari semua, jiwa dan hatiku adalah yang paling merasakan sakit karena harus mengalami kematian Yuki untuk yang kedua kalinya… Apa kau tahu rasanya keputus asaan dari membagi jiwa dengan orang lain? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya? Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Yuki, aku hanya ingin menebus dosa ku karena membunuhnya dulu dengan memberikannya kehidupan kedua… Tapi kau membunuhnya lagi…"

Wajah Kiyoteru terlihat menakutkan, air liurnya terus mengalir dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang dipaksakan keluar. Matanya melotot seakan keluar dari rongganya…

Len hanya bisa terdiam, Yuuma, Leon, Teto dan Rin juga tidak bisa berkata apapun…

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Karena kau memang membunuhnya, melalui Yuuma…" Jawab Kiyoteru, horror.

'Api penyucian, apa memang ada musuh yang memiliki tingkat setinggi itu untuk menggunakan sihir semacam itu?' Pikir Len.

Saat Len sedang berpikir, Rui berkata sesuatu.

"Sekarang, aku sudah mengaku kalah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Membunuh kami?" Tanya Rui.

"Tidak, Rui akan dibawa ke HQ B.L.A.D.E. Inggris. Kiyoteru akan kami bawa ke Jepang." Jawab Leon.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Balas Rui.

.

.

.

Di saat semuanya menjadi hening, saat Len sedang memutuskan kemana mereka akan bergerak sekarang. Sebuah aura tidak biasa keluar dari Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku hidup tenang?"

"Huh?" Len mendengar Kiyoteru menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yuki harus mati lagi?"

"Ini sakit, sangat sakit…"

"Rasanya ingin mati… Dengan hilangnya Yuki, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mati…"

Len bukanlah seorang cenayang, bukan juga seorang nabi. Dia tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan seseorang hanya dengan melalui aura dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa peka dengan perasaan seseorang selama orang itu tidak pernah memberikan tanda apapun padanya.

"Kau tahu? Kagamine Len." Ucap Kiyoteru dengan nada yang bergetar.

Len menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru. Dengan cepat, Len berpaling dari arah tersebut. Mata Kiyoteru, wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi aura biru gelap yang sangat pekat. Ini bukan aura mengenai perasaan, ini aura yang berbeda… Aura menakutkan yang bisa menarik tubuhmu menghilang jika kau menatapnya terlalu lama.

Sama seperti sebuah ungkapan kalau sebuah jurang juga akan menatapmu jika kau menatap jurang itu terlalu lama.

"Membunuh untuk melindungi teman dan membunuh demi kenyataan ideal yang kau inginkan adalah hal yang berbeda. Kau membunuh selama ini bukan demi kami semua, bukan demi rekan-rekan mu, tapi demi kedamaian semu yang selama ini kau harapkan. Kau hanyalah penjahat yang berlagak sebagai pahlawan." Suara Kiyoteru bergetar sangat hebat… Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Me-Membunuh demi kenyataan ideal bagiku…?"

Suasana hati Len tiba-tiba ikut berubah.

Dia termakan omongan Kiyoteru. Sebuah kenangan, kenangan buruk kembali lagi ke dalam kepalanya, terngiang dan berputar seperti kaset yang rusak. Bagian yang tidak ingin dia ingat sama sekali kembali berputar dan berputar…

Sebuah kisah lama, kisah lama yang pernah dia lakukan ketika _Epsilon_ masih beranggotakan empat orang. Sebuah kisah 3 tahun lalu.

Saat Len memberikan perintah kepada Yuuma… Untuk membantai 200 ribu jiwa di Afrika demi menghentikan perang Gerilya Kongo yang sudah lama berkecambuk… Demi membawa perdamaian yang menurut Len benar di sana…

"Apa kau tahu? Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Apa yang dimaksud dengan kenyataan ideal bagi dirimu sendiri?" Ucapan Kiyoteru makin terdengar menakutkan.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung terdiam. Begitu juga Rui dan Yuuma… Mereka semua pasti mengingat hal yang sangat menakutkan bagi mereka sendiri, kenyataan ideal bagi mereka yang berkedok keadilan dan kedamaian.

"Kau mengerti kan? Keegoisan manusia menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Rahasia tersimpan di antara dua dunia dan manusia lah yang menutupi rahasia tersebut dengan doktrin-doktrin palsu mereka… Kau pasti mengerti kan? Begitu juga… Begitu juga kenyataan kalau kau telah membunuh Yuki, kau tidak akan mengakuinya bukan? Kau tidak akan berani…" Kiyoteru… Menangis.

Di saat yang sama, Rin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dia menghampiri Len dan mengguncang tubuh Len. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan… Len sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam jurang tersebut… Jurang yang Kiyoteru buat untuk Len.

"Jangan dengarkan Kiyoteru! Kau adalah kau, Len! Tidak peduli hal yang kau lakukan benar atau salah, tapi kami semua percaya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pasti membawa kedamaian yang sesungguhnya! Len! KEMBALILAH! JANGAN DENGARKAN KIYOTERU!"

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap…

"Aku… Yuki… Kenapa aku masih hidup sekarang?"

Di tengah dataran bersalju tersebut. Langit tidak lagi berwarna kelabu, seluruhnya hitam sekarang. Tubuh Kiyoteru sudah berubah, aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mengubah bentuk tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi sebagai seorang manusia, dia seperti iblis yang datang dari neraka untuk menghukum manusia.

"SEKARANG! AKAN KU HUKUM KALIAN SEMUA DEMI YUKI!"

BLAAAAARR!

" **Jiwa… Mata… Lidah… Dimana mereka?** "

" **Berikan aku dendam.** "

" **Berikan aku tubuh untuk ku makan** _ **.**_ "

" **BERIKAN AKU TUHAN UNTUK KU LUMATKAN!** "

Tubuh Kiyoteru seakan meledak dengan aura yang hebat, sekumpulan besar sosok tembus pandang dengan bentuk yang halus seperti arwah berputar-putar di langit yang luas. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanah retak, tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tidak hidup lagi berjalan dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Mata mereka tercongkel, lidah mereka terpotong, tangan mereka hilang, kaki mereka membusuk bahkan ada yang tidak memiliki kepala.

Kiyoteru telah membangkitkannya, keadaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia capai… Kemampuan tabu, _Necromancer_ dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Apa ini?! Apa-apaan mereka?!" Rin berteriak dengan lantang.

"Kita harus lari! Yuuma, bawa Len!" Leon berteriak dengan kencang.

Yuuma yang sadar dari syok nya langsung menggotong Len dan Rui, yang keduanya masih saja syok. Rin sempat terdiam, dia mengeluarkan pisau dan ingin menggores tangannya, tapi Leon menahannya.

"Jangan! Tidak ada gunanya kita melawan!"

Tapi semuanya tidak mudah seperti yang mereka kira.

Mayat hidup yang sangat banyak tersebut bergerak sangat cepat, insting mereka seperti binatang buas yang mencari makan. Mereka langsung saja melompat, mengerubungi Len dan yang lainnya. Teto yang kesakitan dibawa oleh Leon, tapi baik Leon, Rin atau Teto tidak ada yang bisa lolos. Tumpukan mayat sudah menimpa mereka, sosok mereka tidak lagi kelihatan.

Kematian menunggu mereka di tengah mayat-mayat yang mulai menggerogoti tubuh mereka…

Di tengah keputus asaan itu, suara Rin bergetar pelan…

"Len… Tolong kami…"

Lalu tidak ada lagi suara dari mereka yang masih hidup.

.

.

.

" _Dimana aku?"_

Seorang bocah yang dipanggil Kagamine Len, melayang di sebuah ruangan kosong. Tidak ada apapun, bahkan untuk seberkas cahaya.

Bergerak tanpa arah, dia tidak punya tujuan.

Hingga pemandangan itu datang satu persatu.

Kejahatannya, kekejiaannya, dia sadar kalau dia sudah membantai banyak orang selama ini.

Dia mulai berpikir dua kali, apakah yang dia lakukan selama ini sebenarnya demi umat manusia atau demi dirinya sendiri? Rasa keadilannya sendiri?

Hingga pemandangan yang sekarang bisa dia lihat melalui matanya.

" _Apa… Ini…?"_

Dia melihat semuanya, teman-temannya tidak lagi bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuh mereka digigit, dicakar, dan dikoyak dengan kasar oleh sekelompok tubuh yang mengerikan.

Mayat-mayat itu melukai seluruh rekannya.

Dan… Dia ada di sini, tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi apapun? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun?"_

Len jatuh dengan lemas, dia berlutut.

Menangis pelan.

Menangis dengan air mata yang selama ini dia tahan.

Tangisan atas takdir yang jahat dan nasib mengenaskan yang dia sendiri pilih.

" _Kenapa aku sangat lemah? Kenapa… Kenapa aku…"_

Suaranya terputus.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

Tapi, di tengah gemetar, dahinya menampakkan sesuatu.

Mencuat seperti tanduk.

"… _Sangat tidak berguna…?"_

Dia sudah tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Menahan tangisannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Teriakan pilu terdengar darinya.

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Tempat gelap itu bergetar, pecah.

Tubuh Kagamine Len terkoyak, dan mengeluarkan darah dimana-mana.

Teriakannya mengoyak daratan, menampar kenyataan, dan menggetarkan lautan.

Dia menangis untuk dunia kecilnya yang tidak pernah dia hargai sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ledakan besar terjadi di sana. Gelombang impuls yang tercipta menghanguskan seluruh daratan. Mengikis tanah sedikit demi sedikit.

Cahaya itu menutupi seluruh pemandangan.

Dan meledak dengan dahsyat, menghancurkan hampir setengah Mongol dan sebagian kecil dari Rusia.

Kekuatan maha dahsyat itu, datang dari Len untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Saat-saat itu menghentikan segalanya.

Rei dan Lui bahkan berhenti bertarung,

Ring harus memasang pelindung dengan sihir airnya untuk menghalau impuls ledakan memporak porandakan sisi yang digunakan tentara Rusia untuk berlindung.

"Apa itu?!" Lui yang terkejut langsung mundur menjauh.

Sedangkan Rei, dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

"Sepertinya semua pertempuran ini sudah selesai… Akhirnya kau menunjukan taringmu… Len…" Ucap Rei sebelum dia menghilang.

.

.

.

Di sudut terjauh dari utara Rusia, seseorang membuka matanya dan menghentikan langkahnya, melihat langit dan menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah _Aurora_ berskala dahsyat terbentuk di sana, mengacaukan seluruh gelombang. Semua televisi mati, telepon genggam berhenti berfungsi, seluruh transmisi radio menghilang total.

Sebuah impuls yang tidak asing, sebuah aura yang meledak dan terasa familiar baginya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

Di Amerika, seorang pemuda terkejut.

Dia menatap langit, hitam kelam dengan nuansa abu-abu.

Impuls yang tidak biasa bisa dia rasakan.

Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukan segalanya, Kagamine Len."

Lalu pemuda itu menghilang di kegelapan.

.

.

.

Di Afrika, seseorang menatap langit dengan kebencian.

Amarah mengauasai tubuhnya, dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk berpikir.

Dia menembak seluruh arah dengan membabi buta menggunakan senjata api yang ia pegang.

Tidak tahu teman atau lawan yang dia bunuh.

Wajahnya hanya menunjukan kebencian.

"Akhirnya kita… Akan bertemu…" Ucapnya dengan geram.

.

.

.

Lalu, sebuah tempat tertentu.

Seorang wanita dengan perban di matanya, menyeringai.

"Waktunya telah tiba, putra _Maou_ dari _Erda-Orthe_."

Lalu ia tersenyum.

Kemudian tertawa puas.

"Akhirnya! Telah tiba bagiku menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai pahlawan!"

.

.

.

Dan di sebuah sudut dunia yang lain, di atas singgasana kerajaan Axiom.

Seseorang membuka matanya yang telah ia pejamkan lama.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan... Anak dari Si Pengkhianat..."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _A Child of Man, Roar For The Sake of God."_

" _A Child of Man, Rage For The Sake of Self."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 12 selesai~

Semuanya akan lebih jelas mulai sekarang. Kayaknya fict ini akan lebih panjang dari yang saya kira, entah kenapa saya juga mulai mengetik sampai 4K words perchapter.

Untuk kata berbintang, Vili adalah dewa air dari mitolog Nordik yang dipercaya oleh orang-orang Skandinavia. Acuan saya untuk membuat nama Vili menjadi sebuah sihir air tingkat tinggi.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Thyself

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Wuh… Curhat dikit boleh? Kalian yang juga seorang author, pasti punya sebuah 'pelatuk' supaya mau tetap buat fict dan ngelanjutin fict kalian bukan? Kalau boleh tahu, hal yang jadi 'pelatuk' tersebut bagi kalian apa ya? Saya sih… Tiap fict 'pelatuk' nya beda. Buat fict yang ini, biasanya saya sendiri nyebutnya 'Desperate Gauge'. Jadi kalau mau ngetik yang ini, saya harus buat diri saya seputus asa mungkin… Lalu saya implementasikan ke fict… Biasanya sih gitu… Terkesan aneh, sumpah deh, saya sendiri ngira itu aneh banget. XD

*Ah ngomong nggak jelas lagi.

Langsung mulai aja ya~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Tiit… Tiit…

Clack… Clack… Clack…

Suara apa yang kudengar ini? Aku membuka mataku perlahan, sungguh silau dan terang, angin berhembus pelan dari jendela.

Apa aku ada di sebuah ruangan? Di Laboratorium? _Headquarter_? Panti Asuhan? Atau di Rumah sakit?

Aku mengedipkan mataku untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah bangun, ada sebuah antenna yang berlalu-lalang di mataku, sebuah sosok cembung bisa kutangkap walau hanya sedikit. Itu robot pembersih, jadi begitu… Dilihat dari warnanya, sepertinya aku ada di rumah sakit.

" _Kawah besar dapat terlihat di area ini, perang antara Rusia dan Inggris yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu sudah membunuh sekitar 2 juta jiwa, dan sebagian besar disebabkan karena ledakan besar yang terjadi di akhir perang…"_

Suara ini?

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali lagi, kali ini ada sebuah televisi tepat di sampingku. Layarnya yang transparan keluar dari alat dibawahnya, seperti monitor dari hologram. Disana, ada sebuah acara yang sedang diputar, sebuah acara berita dari stasiun televisi tertentu.

Aku melihat gerak-gerik presenter dan juga wartawan di lokasi kejadian yang diliput, beberapa saat kemudian, kamera berganti fokus ke sebuah lahan kosong… Apa yang mereka sedang liput?

" _Kami akan memberikan ilustrasi besar kawah dan juga saat-saat terjadinya ledakan…"_

Suaranya terdengar putus-putus di telingaku, lalu layar televisi kembali menunjukan hal yang berbeda, sekarang ada sebuah gambar ilustrasi mengenai sesuatu. Gambar tersebut sepertinya menjelaskan sebuah ledakan, saat aku kembali mengedipkan mataku, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang sebenarnya diliput oleh stasiun tersebut.

"Ah…Ah…"

Suaraku tidak bisa keluar… Aku… Aku tahu apa itu…

"GYAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAA!"

Itu! Ledakan itu! Kawah itu!

Kejadian terakhir dalam pertempuran kembali merasuki otakku, berputar dan berlanjut sampai di titik aku kehilangan kesadaran. Rin, Leon, Teto, Yuuma, semuanya dilahap ratusan bahkan ribuan mayat hidup. Semuanya hampir mati karena dimakan dan digerogoti sedikit demi sedikit!

Lalu, semuanya… Semuanya berakhir saat cahaya putih keluar dari tubuhku, membuat perasaan hangat sekaligus menakutkan…

Apa yang terjadi saat itu?! Apa yang menghancurkan tempat itu… Yang membunuh sebagian besar dari 2 juta korban adalah… Aku?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Tali kekang mengikat seluruh anggota tubuhku, ketika aku sadar sepenuhnya, aku ada di sebuah ranjang dan bertelanjang dada. Berbagai kabel dan penjepit yang berguna sebagai transmisi dari sesuatu tertanam banyak di tubuhku. Jarum-jarum yang tidak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya menusuk dengan dalam di lengan dan dadaku.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku ingin lepas! Lepaskan aku! Ada yang harus kupastikan! Siapapun, tolong lepaskan kekang ini!

Sreessh!

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat wanita masuk.

Dia menjatuhkan baskom berisi air yang ia bawa. Melihat dengan tatapan kaget, dia langsung panik dan menghampiriku, memegangi diriku yang tidak bisa diam di atas ranjang.

"Tenanglah! Aku mohon, tolong tenang tuan!"

Perawat itu menghampiriku dan menahan tubuhku yang terus mengejang dan memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara gaduh sudah terdengar sangat jelas dan seorang dokter beserta dua perawat wanita lain masuk ke ruangan ku.

"Tenanglah tuan Kagamine! Perawat, tolong, segera panggil kerabat atau temannya di ruang tunggu! Cepat!"

Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semua suara yang masuk ke telingaku rasanya berdengung, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kudengarkan dengan jelas. Mataku tidak lagi fokus, aku hanya menatap segalanya dengan pandangan buram. Mulutku juga tidak mau berhenti berteriak.

Tubuhku yang terus mengejang sia-sia juga tidak mau berhenti, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah satu hal, siapapun, siapa saja, tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku.

Bagaimana tentang Kiyoteru? Lalu tentang Rui? Pertempurannya? Pasukan bunuh diri dari Axiom? Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lainnya juga?

Apakah aku… Apa aku yang menyebabkan bencana mengerikan yang diputar di siaran berita tersebut?

Aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dalam hitungan menit, aku bisa gila karena tidak tahu apapun. Aku bisa mati karena gila!

"GYAAAAA! RIIIINNNNN!"

Tanpa sadar aku meneriakan nama Rin.

Sreessh!

Suara pintu otomatis kembali terbuka, dan aku bisa melihat sosok lain lagi. Tapi, hanya satu sosok yang bisa ku kenali dengan jelas. Itu Rin, dia Tokimiya Rin, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku bisa sedikit lega, masih ada orang yang aku kenal di tempat asing ini, aku merasa terlindungi.

"Len! Tenang, tenanglah! Aku ada disini, aku ada disini, di sampingmu."

Rin memegang tanganku yang tertahan tali kekang, dalam beberapa saat setelahnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau tubuhku sudah tidak lagi mengejang dan memberontak. Kini tangan Rin terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Hingga tanpa sadar, mataku hampir terpejam kembali…

.

.

.

" _Apa kau pikir semuanya bisa berakhir dengan mudah?"_

Dimana aku? Ini bukan ruangan yang tadi. Ruangan gelap ini… Ini sama seperti tempat yang aku datangi di tengah tumpukan mayat hidup saat pertempuran .

" _Kau pikir kau tidak berdosa? Setelah kau membunuh kami semua yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa? Kau pikir, kau bisa lepas dari perasaan bersalah?"_

Saat aku bisa melihat lebih jelas di kegelapan ini, mayat… Aku berdiri di sebuah bukit dengan tumpukan mayat. Semuanya ada disana, teman-temanku, orang yang aku kenal, musuhku, bahkan sampai warga sipil yang tidak aku ketahui identitasnya.

Aku berdiri disana, memegang pedang yang aku tidak kenal darimana asalnya. Tombak-tombak tertancap di tanah, di tanah lapang yang luas ini, hanya mayat dan mayat… Tidak ada pemandangan lain yang menghiasi matahari terbenam yang ada di hadapanku.

Mayat-mayat tersebut tiba-tiba saja bergerak, salah satu dari mereka memegang kakiku, yang lainnya mulai menarik tubuh mereka yang sudah hancur dengan kasar di tanah, menghampiriku dengan terror yang bisa kurasakan… Sangat menakutkan, sangat mengerikan.

Aku sadar akan apa yang terjadi, aku menjatuhkan pedang di tanganku, dan mencoba untuk berlari. Tapi, sejauh apapun aku berlari, tetap saja… Tetap tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, tanah seperti bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah ku berlari. Tubuhku tidak bergerak kemanapun dan mayat-mayat tersebut semakin banyak dan banyak yang menggerayangi tubuhku.

Aku mengambil pedang di samping kakiku, menebas semua yang mencoba melukaiku, tebas dan tebas… Sampai pada batas aku tidak bisa mengayunkan lagi lenganku karena tanpa aku sadari, kedua lenganku sudah putus digigiti oleh mayat-mayat tersebut…

Aku akhirnya menyerah, hanya bisa lemas terduduk disana.

"Tolong…" Ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku, mataku sudah basah dengan air mata.

Saat itu, aku melihat sosok lain, sosok yang ku kenal sebelum aku sepenuhnya dilahap mayat-mayat tersebut. Sosok itu adalah Rin, bola matanya tidak lagi ada di rongganya, kedua bola matanya sudah hilang. Rongga yang penuh darah itu serasa dengan keras menatapku… Dia menatapku seolah ada mata yang membuatnya bisa melihatku.

Lalu, dia meloncat dan mencoba melahapku.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Len kembali membuka matanya. Bedanya, kali ini matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan tidak ada teriakan apapun… Matanya kosong, tidak kelihatan ada jiwa yang mengisi pandangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Ucap suara di samping Len.

"Rin, bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain? Apa mereka selamat?" Tanya Len tanpa Rin duga.

Rin tidak menduga Len akan tenang dengan begitu cepat dan akan menanyakan dirinya tentang sesuatu begitu cepat pula. Di satu sisi, Rin merasa takut karena nada bicara Len terdengar sangat dingin. Rin sempat terdiam, tapi dia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Semuanya selamat, semuanya, termasuk Kiyoteru. Dia berhasil kabur disaat-saat terakhir, begitu juga dengan Rui dan Rei. Aku, Leon, dan Teto selamat karena Yuuma berhasil membuat sihir pelindung yang cukup kuat sebelum ledakan besar itu terjadi." Jawab Rin.

"Teto… Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian tersebut. Dia sudah mulai pulih, lengannya sudah tersambung kembali berkat jasa para dokter disini, sekarang dia sedang menjalani rehabilitasi untuk menggerakkan lengan dan jari-jemarinya seperti biasa lagi, waktu tidak akan lama dibutuhkan baginya untuk bisa bergerak seperti sedia kala." Jawab Rin.

"Ah… Ah…"

Tanpa sadar Len mengerang sedikit, kemudian…

"Rin, beritahu aku, apa aku yang menyebabkan ledakan di akhir pertempuran?" Tiba-tiba saja Len menanyakan sesuatu kepada Rin.

Suasana sempat hening, Rin tidak langsung menjawab…

"Bukan, itu Kiyoteru…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Jawab Len dengan pertanyaan lagi dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kalau kau terus melanjutkan kebodohan ini, aku akan membencimu."

Rin tersentak, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Len terlihat sangat menakutkan, dia berbicara dengan Rin, tapi jiwa Len seakan tidak ada dengan Rin. Len hanya berkata apapun yang ingin dia ketahui, seperti sebuah mesin yang digunakan untuk mengintrogasi dan mengintimidasi tersangka dalam ruangan introgasi di kepolisian.

Rin bingung ingin menjawab apa, apakah dia harus terus membantah? Ataukah dia harus melawan perkataan Len?

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Len." Jawab Rin.

"Ternyata benar, kau berbohong." Ucap Len.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selama ini berbohong kepada kami kalau Yuki sebenarnya adalah mayat hidup?" Tanya Rin dengan gusar.

Len yang kini gantian tersentak, seketika wajahnya menampakkan amarah, tapi dia langsung meredamnya lagi.

"Ini… Demi kebaikan kalian semua." Ucap Len pelan.

"Lihat? Kau sama saja… Kau juga pembohong." Balas Rin.

Len sempat terdiam, kemudian, tanpa sadar, Len menitikkan air matanya.

"Memangnya… Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?" Ucap Len dengan sedih di tengah tatapan kosongnya ke arah langit-langit.

Rin tidak menanggapinya, entah ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya sekarang dan entah emosi apa yang dia tahan, Rin tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal terhadap Len. Dia hanya terdiam disana… Terdiam seakan menunggu jawaban, menunggu perkataan yang seharusnya Len keluarkan.

"Kenapa, apa kau tidak percaya kepada kami?" Tanya Rin dengan penuh tekanan.

Len tersentak ditengah lamunan kosongnya yang menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja…" Len tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya dengan rekan satu tim mu, lebih baik… Tim ini dibubarkan saja."

Suara pintu otomatis kembali terbuka, dan Rin keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi di ruangan itu. Len kembali menatap kosong pintu tempat Rin keluar, apa… Apa yang salah darinya? Apakah menyembunyikan satu dua hal dari orang lain adalah kesalahan?

.

.

.

Len menunggu dan terus menunggu, berharap ada orang lain yang mendatanginya dan bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, Len tiba-tiba saja langsung menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Alih-alih sosok yang dia inginkan, Len malah melihat orang lain yang tidak terlalu dia kenal.

"Kau…"

"Selamat siang, Kagamine Len, pemimpin dari tim elit _Epsilon_ dari B.L.A.D.E." Ucap orang tersebut.

Dia seorang wanita, tapi yang paling mencolok darinya adalah, dia menggunakan pakaian biarawati. Walau tidak ada tudung di kepalanya, kalung salib di lehernya sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan dia siapa dan dari fraksi mana dia berasal.

"Clara Crossfield _._ " Ucap Len.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Orang yang dipanggil Clara langsung saja duduk di kursi tempat Rin duduk sebelumnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Len mengenai pertanyaannya barusan. Dia duduk dengan khidmat, seperti sebagaimana orang dari gereja duduk. Ada aura tenang dan sakral terpancar dari dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak membuat Len semata-mata menurunkan kewaspadaannya walau tubuhnya terikat disana-sini karena berada di dekat wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang diinginkan Pendeta Agung dari gereja Anglikan di tempat seperti ini?"

Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kepada pahlawan di medan pertempuran." Jawab Clara dengan senyum.

Len tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya, matanya tiba-tiba menatap tajam kepada Clara Crossfield.

"Setelah ledakan besar yang kau sebabkan, aku dan Pendeta Agung Lapis Adelaide berhasil menghentikan konflik atas nama perjanjian di antara dua gereja besar. Kami semua berterima kasih padamu karena memberikan momen yang tepat untuk menghentikan pertempuran tidak berarti tersebut. Aku salut dengan kinerja kalian karena berhasil meminimalisir korban perang baik dari sisi manusia ataupun _demi-human_ yang dikirimkan kerajaan Axiom untuk membantu Inggris. Jujur, aku sendiri sebenarnya menolak adanya ikut camput Axiom pada pertempuran tersebut. Kematian para _demi-human_ yang tidak bisa tertolong lagi berhasil ditutupi dan hanya dikira merupakan kematian dari penduduk sipil illegal yang terlambat kabur dari medan pertempuran." Jelas Clara.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mendatangiku?" Tanya Len.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal kepadamu, karena aku berpikir kau harus mengetahui ini, pihak B.L.A.D.E. mempercayakan tugas ini kepadaku karena memang aku mengajukan diri sebagai juru bicara dari mereka untukmu. Tentu, aku juga punya alasan tersendiri karena mau melakukan tugas merepotkan ini." Jawab Clara.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, aku masih tidak terlalu senang berada di dekat anjing dari gereja Anglikan." Ucap Len sinis.

"Itu menyakitkan, Kagamine Len. Apa cara kami menyebarkan kepercayaan terlihat begitu rendahnya di matamu sehingga kau sangat membenci gereja Anglikan? Yah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, aku hanya meneruskan apa yang dilakukan leluhurku dalam mengembangkan kepercayaan semenjak dua dunia bersatu. Setelah pertempuran tersebut, baik Inggris dan Rusia mendapat kecaman luar biasa dari dunia internasional karena pelanggaran terhadap piagam perdamaian Judas, dua negara tersebut kini menjadi tahanan polisi internasional Amerika dan masih ada di dalam masa percobaan. Inggris dan Rusia harus merasakan embargo di beberapa titik eksport-import dan juga beberapa kesulitan pada bagian kewarganegaraan seperti migrasi penduduk dan naturalisasi penduduk kedua negara di luar kedua negara ini. Kerajaan Axiom memilih menutup mulut, walau berhasil ditutupi, kematian _demi-human_ yang telah terjadi tetap mengundang kecurigaan kepada kerajaan Axiom. Yah, itu masih lebih baik daripada anggapan kalau Axiom benar-benar mengirim pasukan penengah pada pertempuran tersebu, untung saja yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Itu hanya masalah yang terlihat saja, ada kemungkinan besar masalah tindak keras terhadap warga Inggris dan Rusia di negara lain sedang terjadi sekarang, pasti warga-warga hasil emigrasi sedang dicerca habis habisan di negara lain. Mungkin, berujung pada pembantaian warga Inggris dan juga Rusia di luar negara asli mereka." Jelas Clara.

"Aku akui itu mengerikan. Tapi, apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Kau tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah sedikitpun? Apa kau monster? Aku belum selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Ledakan hebat dari _Mana_ yang kau lakukan pada konflik tempo hari berhasil ditutupi sebagai adanya aktivitas Rusia yang mencoba meledakkan senjata rahasia pemusnah massal yang mereka sedang kerjakan, dan tentu, itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Rusia tidak sedang mengembangkan senjata rahasia apapun, berterimakasihlah pada Pendeta Agung Adelaide yang berhasil meyakinkan Perdana Menteri Rusia untuk melindungimu, mengingat kau pernah berjasa disana. Tentu, kecaman yang dirasakan Rusia jauh lebih besar ketimbang yang dirasakan Inggris karena pengakuan palsu tersebut, mau bagaimana lagi, ledakan itu menghancurkan hampir sebagian dari Mongol. Mana ada pihak yang tidak akan marah melihat senjata pemusnah yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara dengan mudah?" Lanjut Clara Crossfield.

"Jadi… Itu benar perbuatanku…" Ucap Len lemas.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, hanya segelintir pihak yang tahu kalau ledakan itu dilakukan olehmu, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau pihak-pihak itu melindungimu, paling tidak untuk sekarang. Seharusnya itu juga berita baik buatmu karena _Mana_ mu yang selama ini tidak terdeteksi bisa keluar juga ke permukaan, walau kekuatanmu masih tidak bisa diidentifikasi jenisnya. Pesan dari B.L.A.D.E. adalah, setelah kau sudah lebih baikan hari ini, segera datang ke _HQ_ dimana tempat tim mu menunggu, akan ada kebijakan baru dan operasi baru yang diserahkan kepadamu, kau akan dikirim ke negara tertentu sebagai tim sosialisasi keadaan pasca konflik. Kau harus berhasil meredam kecurigaan yang telah terjadi di Amerika terhadap gerak-gerik kerajaan Axiom, tentu saja ini semua demi perdamaian dunia. Kita semua tidak ingin negara yang disebut polisi dunia sampai menunjukan taringnya kepada tetangga kita dari dimensi lain. Setelahnya, kau mungkin akan dikirm ke beberapa wilayah kekuasaan Axiom untuk mencari informasi terkait tentang pergerakan kerajaan Axiom, B.L.A.D.E. cabang Inggris dan Jepang setuju kalau ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari Axiom dan jika dibiarkan, bisa menjadi masalah besar di masa depan. Itu tugasmu sebagai salah satu ketua dari tim elit untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dan mengambil tindakan tepat berdasarkan keputusan kedua cabang B.L.A.D.E." Jelas Clara.

Len menghela nafas, walau dia sudah lebih tenang, matanya masih belum juga menunjukkan cahaya apapun.

"Aku akan segera pergi setelah mereka melepaskan tali kekang ini. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Len.

Clara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dua orang berbadan besar di depan ruangan menengok ke dalam dan hendak berbicara sesuatu, kemungkinan besar itu adalah pengawal Clara dan mereka ingin mengatakan kalau waktu Clara sudah hampir habis untuk membesuk pasien. Clara menaikkan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Ini adalah urusan pribadiku, aku berharap besar kepadamu. Aku menyadari kalau Axiom dan kerajaan Inggris sedang bekerja sama untuk melakukan sesuatu yang besar, tapi daripada bekerja sama, Inggris kelihatan lebih seperti sedang menjadi batu pijakan bagi Axiom untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Aku jelas-jelas menentang hal itu, sebagai seorang utusan Tuhan, aku menentang adanya konflik berkepanjangan demi keselamatan umat manusia seluruhnya. Karena aku masih percaya kalau kasih-Nya masih belum meninggalkan kita. Jadi, aku benar-benar berharap kepadamu untuk segera mencari akar dari semua masalah ini. Ini adalah permintaan pribadiku, dan satu hal lagi…" Ucap Clara terputus.

"Apa masih ada yang lain?"

"Ya, dan ini adalah yang terpenting. Aku tidak sengaja mendapatkan kabar, kau tahu kan kalau B.L.A.D.E. ada untuk perdamaian dunia dan demi dunia yang bebas dari konflik walau terdiri dari beragam kepercayaan dan ras?" Tanya Clara.

Len mengangguk dengan perlahan.

"Kabar yang aku dengar sebenarnya cukup buruk untuk dirimu, ada kemungkinan kalau pengirimanmu ke wilayah Axiom adalah bentuk pengasingan untuk dirimu dan juga operasi ganda dimana rekan setim mu akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Para petinggi dari B.L.A.D.E. sepertinya menetapkan kalau kau bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada Axiom, beberapa dari mereka seperitnya ingin memusnahkanmu setelah melihat ledakan dahsyat di pertempuran tempo hari. B.L.A.D.E. sudah memberikan perhatian padamu sebagai ancaman bagi dunia, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau akan diburu oleh organisasi mu sendiri karena memang organisasi ini ada untuk perdamaian dunia. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang, tidak hanya pada musuhmu, tapi juga kepada teman-teman dan orang terdekatmu. Inggris tidak menjamin perlindungan bagimu jikalau kau benar-benar diburu oleh B.L.A.D.E., tapi aku pribadi menawarkan bantuan kepadamu jikalau kau dalam kesulitan." Ucap Clara.

Clara mengucapkan salam, menunduk dan berbalik dari posisinya. Saat dia berjalan dan hampir keluar dari ruangan itu, Len mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau mendukungku? Kenapa kau melindungiku?" Tanya Len.

Secara teknis, Len dan Anglikan tidak memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Tapi, Len juga tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Anglikan. Mendapatkan perlindungan dari pihak yang tidak sepenuhnya dia kenal membuat Len benar-benar ada di ambang batas rasa ingin tahunya terhadap hal tersebut.

Clara tanpa Len duga, hanya tersenyum.

"Ini adalah permintaan dari pangeran Inggris, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya karena pangeran sudah membantuku dalam banyak hal sehingga permintaannya yang satu ini mungkin sebanding dengan banyaknya hutang budiku kepadanya."

Clara melambaikan tangannya dan pintu kembali tertutup.

Len terdiam sejenak, bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti perkataan Clara, dia amat mengerti malah. Tapi, pernyataan Clara tentang alasan kenapa dia mau melindungi Len adalah hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Kaito… Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya sejauh ini hanya untukku?"

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Len sudah ada di _HQ_ , semua rekan satu tim Len sudah berkumpul di _HQ_. Walau banyak orang, suasananya sangat tenang. Hampir tidak ada suara kecuali suara dari Ryuto yang sibuk mengetik _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Lily, pembimbing mereka, yang memasuki ruangan.

"Baiklah, _Epsilon_ , aku memiliki beberapa kabar untuk kalian."

"Kabar baik atau kabar buruk?" Tanya Leon.

"Tidak keduanya, mungkin ini campuran antara kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Jawab Lily.

Lily melihat Teto sebentar, wajahnya nampak khawatir karena Teto baru mendapatkan tangannya kembali setelah 2 minggu lebih. Teto hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengisyaratkan Lily agar tidak terlalu khawatir, Lily kembali menatap seluruh anggota.

"Sangat disayangkan karena kita harus kehilangan dua orang anggota pada operasi skala besar kali ini. Len, kau harus membuat laporan rinci setelah ini dan aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Kapasitasmu sebagai seorang pemimpin harus benar-benar dievaluasi kali ini, bukan hanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari atasanmu, tapi kau juga menyebabkan pemberontakkan yang tidak perlu di dalam B.L.A.D.E., benar-benar disayangkan, tapi Kiyoteru mulai saat ini sudah terdaftar sebagai kriminal tingkat tinggi dalam daftar buruan. Aku berharap kalian tidak ragu-ragu untuk menangkapnya, bahkan jika perlu, membunuhnya dalam lain waktu kalian bertemu lagi dengannya." Ucap Lily.

"Apa kami akan diberikan operasi lain setelah ini?" Tanya Neru.

"Ya, ada dua. Pertama pergi ke Amerika sebagai tim sosialisai pasca perang untuk meredam kecurigaan terhadap Axiom yang sudah terjadi disana, kalian harus melakukannya setuntas mungkin untuk menghindari konflik yang tidak perlu terjadi lagi. Kedua, kalian akan dikirim ke beberapa wilayah tertentu di dalam kekuasaan kerajaan Axiom, kalian diharuskan mencari informasi disana. Kami menemukan kemungkinan adanya rencana yang sedang disembunyikan Axiom dan rencana itu bisa mengguncang perdamaian dunia. Kalian harus menemukan seluruh informasi yang bisa kalian temukan dan melaporkan secara bertahap kepada kami. Pihak B.L.A.D.E. yang akan memberikan keputusan terakhir yang akan kalian lakukan jikalau tindakan bahaya dari Axiom sudah benar-benar dipastikan." Jelas Lily sekali lagi.

'Jadi inforasi dari si Pendeta Agung tidak salah.' Pikir Len.

"Lalu, satu lagi. Setelah dipertimbangkan beberapa kali, para petinggi sudah memberikan persetujuan kepadaku untuk memberikan fasilitas penuh kepada tim ini." Ucap Lily.

"Ow yeah! Selamat tinggal teknologi usang!" Ryuto tiba-tiba saja langsung berteriak di tengah suasana hening.

"Ehm…" Lily berdehem dan Ryuto langsung menghentikan euphoria nya.

"Setelah tiga tahun lebih tim ini ada dan setelah kontribusi yang tidak ternilai pentingnya yang sudah diberikan oleh tim ini, kalian akan diberikan fasilitas penuh sama seperti yang _Alchemist_ dapatkan. Transmisi suara radio akan diganti dan kalian akan diberikan kendali penuh atas bagian komunikasi audio-visual dan peralatan terkini yang ada di B.L.A.D.E., selain itu, kalian juga akan diberikan pesawat model _airship_ sendiri untuk menjalankan operasi yang akan datang mulai dari sekarang. Jadi, aku mengharapkan ada 3 orang yang bersedia mempelajari dasar-dasar dan metode penerbangan. Lalu, _Arc Relic_ kalian akan ditingkatkan, kalian sudah menerima versi barunya. Akan ada mode baru yang disebut _Overdrive_ , dimana kalian bisa bersatu dengan senjata kalian dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih hebat untuk menjalankan setiap operasi kedepannya. Operasi pertama akan dimulai sekitar 10 hari lagi! Jadi persiapkan diri kalian sesiap mungkin!"

Lily membereskan barang bawaannya dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum dia keluar, Len bisa melihat mata Lily, dia mengisyaratkan Len untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Yah… Len, bukankah si Lily itu masih kelihatan judes seperti biasa?" Dell membuka pembicaraan kepada Len setelah rapat terakhir. Tapi, Len hanya meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, ada yang harus aku lakukan, kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu, Len langsung keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Len masuk ke dalam ruangan Lily setelah berjalan lama mengikuti Lily dari belakang. Lily duduk di kursinya, tangannya bergerak di udara dan sebuah layar transparan muncul. Dia menggeser layar itu tepat ke hadapan Len, wajah dan informasi Kiyoteru ada di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan?" Tanya Lily.

Len hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Perbuatanmu kali ini sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Aku memang mengizinkanmu menarik anggota dari manapun yang menurutmu pantas dan bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai tim. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan mengambil orang dengan kemampuan sebagai _Necromancer_ sebagai tim." Ucap Lily, sedikit membentak.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi timku." Len mengucapkan itu dengan yakin di hadapan Lily, membuat Lily makin geram.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak aku melindungimu dari atasan? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargaiku dan meringankan bebanku?!"

BRAK!

Lily menggebrak meja, tapi dia langsung meredam emosinya setelah sadar kalau kemarahan hanya akan memperburuk hubungan di antara mereka.

"Kau mengerti bukan Len, _Necromancy_ adalah salah satu dari segelintir sihir terlarang yang belum bisa diidentifikasi asalnya. Sihir-sihir seperti ini benar-benar disembunyikan dan dikecam keberadaannya karena dirasa dapat membawa malapetaka jikalau benar-benar dipelajari oleh banyak orang. Dengan perbuatanmu, ada kemungkinan kalau keberadaan Kiyoteru kini sudah diketahui banyak pihak dan ada kemungkinan juga kalau dia akan diburu banyak pihak juga karena kemampuannya. Kemampuan mengerikan seperti ini harusnya disimpan sebagai rahasia organisasi, tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahu ku sama sekali kalau Kiyoteru adalah seorang _Necromancer_." Ucap Lily.

Len terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, Len benar-benar menjadi pihak yang disalahkan disini, membantah segala perkataan atasannya hanya akan membawa masalah baru.

"Aku menunggu laporan lengkap darimu, aku berharap banyak padamu tentang laporan ini. Aku ingin kau membahas pertempuran sedetail mungkin dan juga menjelaskan semuanya sedetail mungkin. Ini adalah sebuah keharusan, jika tidak, kau akan menjadi orang yang mendapatkan teguran tegas langsung dari atasan. Aku tidak bisa terus melindungi keegoisanmu. Aku menghargai dirimu dan selalu melindungimu karena kau selalu memberikan hasil kerja yang memuaskan, tapi, perbuatanmu kali ini benar-benar sudah diluar harapan." Ucap Lily.

Lily mempersilahkan Len keluar, tapi sebelum Len keluar, Lily memberitahukan hal terakhir yang harus dia beritahukan.

"Pergilah ke lab, Luka menunggumu disana. Dia bilang kau harus menjalani beberapa tes lagi dan harus mengetahui beberapa hal lagi. Aku diberitahu oleh Luka kalau kau harus ke sana secepatnya." Ucap Lily.

"Terima kasih." Lalu, Len keluar ruangan.

Saat pintu tertutup, Lily memegang kepalanya.

"Keterlaluan, jika saja anak itu tidak ada di bawah asuhan Luka, aku sudah benar-benar akan meremasnya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi..."

.

.

.

Len berjalan dengan perlahan menuju lab dengan banyak pikiran. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang membahas soal diri Len kecuali percakapan singkatnya dengan Clara di ruang rumah sakit.

Len sendiri sedang dalam kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya dirinya itu adalah apa... Tapi ledakan dahsyat beberapa waktu lalu sudah cukup untuk membuat Len berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres sedang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke lab sambil berpikir kalau dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya ketika sampai disana.

Saat Len sampai di depan pintu lab yang biasa dia kunjungi, Len menekan tombol di dekat alat pelacak retina. Setelah retinanya terbaca dan pintu terbuka, dia tidak mendengar suara dari Luka.

"Luka? Luka- _nee_?"

Len tidak langsung masuk, biasanya Luka akan langsung menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya masuk. Tapi, ketika dia mendapati suasana hening, entah kenapa Len malah merasa heran.

'Apa Luka sedang keluar?' Pikir len.

Saat Len masuk lebih dalam, dia mendapati Luka tergeletak di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. Len langsung terkejut dan menghampiri Luka yang tergeletak lemas di lantai.

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Di sebuah hutan yang membeku, aku… Aku bergandengan tengan dengan seseorang.

Dia adalah keluargaku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih bersamaku sampai sekarang. Kakak ku, kakak ku yang sangat ku sayangi dan tidak tergantikan kehadirannya.

"Kak, kita sudah sampai."

Aku tersenyum padanya…

Dan dia, dia juga 'tersenyum' padaku…

Kami berdua sudah melewati banyak masalah bersama, dan aku selalu mencoba mengikuti semua perintahnya… Jika dia tidak ada, jika dia juga menghilang, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa membuatku waras.

Aku tidak peduli dia ingin aku melakukan apa, apapun itu, akan ku lakukan… Dia sering bermain denganku, menghabiskan waktu bersama denganku tiap siang dan malam…

Aku tidak mempersalahkan apapun, asalkan dia senang, aku tidak akan marah dengan yang dia lakukan setiap harinya… Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Setiap siang bagaikan surga dan malamnya bagaikan neraka, walaupun begitu, aku tetap senang karena aku masih dibutuhkan seseorang.

"Ted… Kakak, kita sudah sampai loh… Apa kakak kedinginan? Apa kakak ingin menghangatkan tubuh? Kakak bisa menggunakan tubuhku seperti biasa."

Aku berbicara dengan senyum kepadanya.

Dan dia, dia membalas dengan 'senyuman' juga.

Matanya yang terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka, urat wajahnya mengkerut, setengah tubuhnya sudah terbakar.

Aku… Aku hanya ingin dicintai, walau aku harus memberikan segalanya, walau aku harus memberikan tubuhku kepada kakak, aku akan merasa senang selama aku di cintai.

Tapi, semenjak ayah dan ibu pergi, cinta itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Begitu berat, begitu menyakitkan, begitu hampa…

"Waaaa…"

Aku melepas tangan kakak, memegang kepalaku sendiri…

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Waaaa…"

Aku berjalan, melanjutkan langkahku di hutan putih ini sendirian.

Meninggalkan jasad kakak ku yang selama ini aku seret dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku… Aku hanya ingin dicintai, aku ingin merasakan cinta… Aku ingin hatiku dipenuhi cinta. Tidak peduli cinta dari siapa, asalkan cinta itu murni…

Tapi… Apakah aku… Apakah aku terlalu besar berharap?

"Waaaa…"

Aku tidak tahu raut wajah apalagi yang ku nampakkan.

Tapi, aku mohon… Berikan aku seseorang… Berikan aku seseorang yang peduli denganku dan bisa aku pedulikan… Aku hanya ingin… Disayangi oleh orang lain di tengah takdir kejam yang merenggut semuanya dariku…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _The Sky Was Too Far."_

" _The Wind Goes To Sing, For An Endless Star."_

" _And The World Turns Into Farce."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 13 selesai~

Wuh… Capek juga ngetik yang ini. Oh iya, saya kaget loh pas lihat review ada yang beranggapan kalau kekuatan Len muncul pada chapter 12 karena tanggal update chapter 12 itu pas hari ultahnya Kagamine bersaudara.

Saya sendiri baru sadar kalau chapter 12 keluar tanggal 27, jadi itu murni kebetulan, tapi saya tetap berpikir kalau itu cukup mengagetkan loh. XD

Saya lama nggak ngulas ultah Kagamine bersaudara, dua tahun lalu saya masih buat fict ultah untuk mereka, tiba-tiba aja saya nggak pernah dapet ide buat bikin fict ultah buat mereka lagi, saya benar-benar sudah luntur menjadi Kagamination. T^T

Saatnya balas anon review.

* * *

-To reviewer named Hanicchi:

* * *

Review cukup buat aku kaget, aku aja baru sadar kalau tanggal update ch 12 itu tanggal 27 desember XD.  
Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sneaking Truth

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya gak mau bicara banyak, cuma, maaf kalau chapter ini terlambat soalnya saya ada acara Try Out hari minggu kemarin.

Saya akan berusaha ngasih tahu buat kedepannya kalau mau delay update, kelas 12 emang rada susah juga sih, kadang ada beberapa acara mendadak. Saya sendiri kalau nggak hari minggu, pasti udah terlanjur males update fict, sebenarnya buat chapter ini bisa saya update senin kemarin, tapi nggak enak aja… Ya, kaya nggak pas gitu kalau nggak hari minggu. ^^

Sekian, gitu aja sih, enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Ayolah Len, jangan marah begitu…"

"Mana ada orang yang tidak marah jika kau mengagetkan orang dengan cara yang tidak lucu seperti itu? Luka- _nee_ hampir membuat jantungku copot."

"Yah… Aku hanya ingin membuat kau terkejut. Harusnya…"

"Saking terkejutnya, rasanya aku bisa mati saat itu juga."

Len dan Luka ada di dalam lab, dengan posisi, Len sedang dimintai maaf oleh Luka habis-habisan. Niatnya, waktu Len masuk, Luka akan pura-pura pingsan dan mengamati reaksi Len.

Luka kira, Len palingan hanya akan muring-muring sebentar dan menunggu Luka bangun, lalu Luka bisa mengagetkan Len saat itu juga. Tapi siapa sangka, Len malah keluar dari ruangan dan dengan cepat menarik seorang perawat di gedung tersebut dengan panik? Itu menjadi pengalaman tersendiri bagi Luka, yah… Pengalaman baru.

"Jadi, kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" Len kembali bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

Luka sebenarnya sudah menyadari sesuatu dari Len semenjak Luka melihat wajah Len untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Ada yang berbeda, matanya… Mata Len tidak lagi berbinar seperti bagaimana biasanya ia berbinar. Luka awalnya hanya diam saja, tapi setelah mengamati Len lagi dan lagi, ternyata benar… Perubahan yang ada di dalam diri Len terlalu besar untuk Luka sendiri pahami.

Sebagai pengasuh dan juga orang yang sudah bersama dengan Len sejak lama, Luka hanya ingin percaya kepada Len dan menunggu Len menjelaskan semuanya dengan sendirinya kepada Luka… Luka hanya bisa menunggu, ya… Dia hanya bisa menunggu.

Tapi, apa Luka akan bersabar menunggu?

Jawabannya, tidak.

Apa dia akan bertanya alasannya langsung kepada Len? Mungkin, tapi… Apa Len akan menjawab?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Luka menghampiri Len dan memeluk Len dari depan. Luka mendekap Len dengan erat dengan tubuhnya, membiarkan kehangatan di antara mereka saling menutupi satu dengan yang lain. Tapi, tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mata kosong Len akan melunak dan luntur dari kekosongannya dengan pelukan hangat itu.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku, bukankah aku adalah keluargamu?" Ucap Luka dengan lembut.

"Apa seorang anggota keluarga bisa selalu mengambil privasi anggota keluarga lainnya?"

Jawaban yang dituturkan Len membuat Luka tersentak. Walau begitu, Luka tidak melemahkan pelukannya, jangankan melepas, dia bahkan mempererat rangkulannya terhadap tubuh Len.

"Kenapa, apa aku berkata sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Luka dengan nada sedih sekaligus bingung.

"Tidak, Luka- _nee_. Kau tidak salah apapun."

"Lalu?"

Len kembali terdiam.

"Apa pubertas membuatmu tidak lagi bisa memberitahukan semuanya pada kakakmu yang satu ini?"

"Ini lebih terasa kalau aku mempunyai ibu ketimbang seorang kakak."

"Uh… Kasar…" Balas Luka, ternyata Len tidak mempan diberikan lelucon.

Luka melepas pelukannya dengan berat, bukan hanya itu, dia… Walau perlahan dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan mata yang terlihat sayu. Luka kembali ke mejanya, mengotak-ngatik _gadget_ lepas yang ada di tangannya, sebuah layar transparan muncul di depan wajahnya. Luka menggeser layar itu tepat ke hadapan Len.

"Kau mengerti diagram ini? Entah kenapa, aku merasa janggal dengan yang satu ini." Ucap Luka kepada Len.

"Ini… Ini diagram milik siapa?"

"Milikmu, Len. Itu data terbaru yang berhasil aku rekam dan amati selama kau pingsan dari tubuhmu selama 2 minggu ini."

Mata Len terbelalak hebat, seluruh parameternya naik dengan drastis. Penguasaan, kerumitan penggunaan, jumlah cadangan, variabel pembentuk, keefisienan dan keefetifan penggunaan… Seluruh hal tentang _Mana_ nya meningkat drastis!

"Kau pasti tahu, aku pernah memberitahukan hal yang sama… Lebih tepatnya, diagram yang mirip dengan hal itu beberapa kali…" Tutur Luka.

Len terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan terbata…

"Ya… Aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan yang satu ini… Status ini… Status ini…" Len tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi.

"Ini sebuah keganjilan yang luar biasa yang pernah terjadi pada dirimu. Kau pasti mengerti, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki parameter setinggi ini… Hanya mereka yang terpilih dan mereka yang benar-benar pernah tercatat dalam sejarah yang bisa seperti ini… Beberapa diantaranya adalah Ratu kerajaan Axiom, _True Braves_ , dan…"

" _Maou_ _Erda-Orthe_ …" Lanjut Len, melanjutkan perkataan Luka.

"Kau paham bukan? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu benar-benar luar biasa! Mungkin, untuk bidang penelitian, ini bisa menjadi salah satu keajaiban dalam dunia sains dan sihir! Tapi…"

"Itu benar, Luka- _nee_ … Aku bisa mati karena kekuatan ini…"

"Apa kau merasakan keganjilan tersebut pada tubuhmu sekarang?" Tanya Luka.

Len menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak sedikitpun. Tidak ada gejolak ataupun gejala aneh yang kurasakan saat aku bangun… Ini seperti, kejadian pada pertempuran gila beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah omong kosong belaka…"

"Apa ada kemungkinan jika kau tidak bisa menguasainya?"

Len terdiam sebentar.

"Ada… Tapi, daripada tidak bisa menguasainya, mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'tidak bisa mengerti tentangnya'."

Itu adalah perkataan terakhir dari Len kepada Luka. Mata kosong itu menoleh ke arah pintu, Len menghampiri pintu dan membiarkan kakinya membawa keluar dirinya dari ruangan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Len keluar dari lab dengan diam, langkahnya berat dan Luka bisa merasakannya. Ingin rasanya tangan Luka menghentikan Len untuk pergi, tapi ketika pintu sudah tertutup, tangan itu baru saja tergerak, membuat Luka terlambat untuk menyadari keinginannya sendiri…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Ting…

Suara lift yang sampai pada tujuannya sudah bordering, Yuuma keluar dari lift dan berjalan keluar dari gedung besar tersebut, HQ B.L.A.D.E, menuju ke panti asuhan dimana mereka berempat tinggal bersama Luka.

Di dunia modern seperti ini, sebenarnya Yuuma dan yang lainnya bisa mendapatkan fasilitas lebih, terutama tempat tinggal. Tapi, entah kenapa keempat dari mereka setuju untuk tetap tinggal di rumah tua yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Jalanan begitu tenang, ada beberapa orang dewasa dengan pakaian rapi dan juga anak-anak yang berlarian. Tapi, lebih dari semua itu, sesosok orang yang sangat dikenal Yuuma berdiri di jalan di depan Yuuma.

"Yuuma, apa kau ada waktu?"

Itu Aria.

Yuuma tidak ingin ambil pusing, dia hanya terus melanjutkan jalannya dan menoleh ke arah Aria sebentar. Aria refleks langsung mengikuti Yuuma dengan berjalan di samping Yuuma.

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang, rute mereka kini berbelok dan tidak lagi menuju panti asuhan tua tempat mereka tinggal. Yuuma dan Aria, keduanya sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Memang, mereka berdua adalah orang yang jarang sekali bicara, kecuali jika yang dibicarakan hal penting. Tapi, Yuuma masih terus berpikir, kenapa Aria ingin meminta waktunya? Apa ada yang ingin dia bicarakan? Ataukah dia hanya ingin ditemani jalan-jalan?

Suara angin yang seakan bernyanyi di telinga mereka, membuat hembusan syahdu yang menemani perjalanan mereka, perlahan-lahan. Langit terasa jauh, mengisyaratkan pikiran mereka yang saling tidak bertemu disebuah topik untuk dibicarakan bersama.

Semua orang memakai syal, tidak terkecuali mereka berdua. Sekarang sudah akhir desember, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dari awal mereka harus mengadapi semua masalah ini. Semua dimulai pada akhir september lalu, dan kala itu pula, kala dimana tim yang mereka banggakan akan terpecah belah seperti saat ini.

"Saat itu, aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan…" Yuuma tanpa diduga berbicara duluan di tengah keheningan.

Aria mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau semuanya akan berakhir buruk…"

Aria, menjawab pernyataan Yuuma.

"Itu tergantung dirimu, apakah ini akhir yang buruk atau akhir yang baik."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kaburnya Kiyoteru adalah akhir yang baik?" Yuuma langsung menunjukan nada geram dalam perkataannya.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Yuuma langsung menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, sadar kalau yang dia katakan hanya akan membawa masalah lain.

"Len, apa kau tahu keadaan Len sekarang?" Tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Aria tidak langsung menjawab, dia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Jika kau segitu ingin tahunya tentang Len, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja sendiri?"

"Kau mengerti bukan? Selama dua minggu ini, aku tidak menjenguknya sama sekali, apa kau kira aku bisa menunjukan wajahku di hadapannya lagi setelah semua yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tergantung bagaimana dirimu dalam memikirkannya."

Yuuma terlihat geram kembali.

'Wanita ini, aku memang tidak bisa bohong lagi, dari dulu dia sangat menyebalkan.' Pikir Yuuma.

"Saat pertama aku menemukan Len di sebuah reruntuhan, aku sudah berpikir, kalau dia akan membawa perubahan besar pada dunia. Dia menyelamatkan banyak orang, termasuk aku sendiri, tanpa dia sadari. Mungkin beda rasanya karena kau tidak merasa pernah diselamatkan oleh Len. Dari semua anggota, Len selalu mengeluhkan dirimu, bukan mengeluh dalam artian buruk, dia hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan memahami perasaanmu. Dia selau meminta saran tentang bagaimana kau bisa lebih terbuka pada anggota yang lain, terutama pada dirinya sendiri." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hubungan kalian selama ini, hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan, tidak lebih. Apa kau mengerti rasanya jika orang yang ingin kau kenal tidak menganggapmu sama sekali? Len selalu berusaha agar tim ini menjadi sebuah keluarga, dan akan banyak kendala yang menghalangi dia dalam mewujudkan itu. Jika aku, bisa mengurangi bebannya walau hanya sedikit, itu akan lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun. Apa kau tidak merasakan niat tulusnya untuk bisa lebih mengenalmu?" Tanya Yuuma diakhir.

Tanpa diduga, Aria malah menghela nafas lagi, membuat Yuuma semakin geram. Yuuma beranggapan kalau Aria tidak menganggap serius semua perkataan Yuuma tentang Len.

Tapi, berbeda dengan pikiran Yuuma, Aria menjawab dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Aku, aku bukannya tidak ingin dekat dengannya. Tapi, jika ada satu orang yang ingin sekali dia selamatkan, aku sangat ingin menjadi orang itu lebih dari siapapun… Ini adalah perasaan ku yang sebenarnya..." Ucap Aria, yang membuat Yuuma cukup terkejut sampai dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karena aku orang yang tidak mungkin bisa dia selamatkan…" Ucap Aria pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu barusan?" Tanya Yuuma karena merasa ada bisikan keluar dari bibir Aria.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Aria.

"Len itu—"

Belum selesai Yuuma berbicara, Aria memotong pembicaraan Yuuma.

"Pada dasarnya, Len terlalu menyama-ratakan setiap orang. Dia hanya seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain terluka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia terlihat seperti mesin penyalamat orang lain di mataku. Aku kasihan dengan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan kepadanya, kepada orang-orang yang merasa diselamatkan olehnya karena merasa dianggap istimewa. Tapi nyatanya, mereka diselamatkan oleh Len karena Len hanya melihat mereka sebagai 'sesuatu' yang harus diselamatkan." Ucap Aria, agak kasar.

Yuuma langsung menghampiri Aria, tangannya mencengkram syal Aria di tengah salju yang mulai turun. Nafas mereka tersembul keluar, sangat dekat… Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Mata tajam Yuuma melihat lurus ke mata Aria yang masih terlihat kalem.

"Kalau saja dia bisa lebih menganggap kalau tidak semua orang sama, jika dia punya segelintir orang yang dia anggap istimewa, Kiyoteru tidak akan meninggalkan kita seperti ini… Kiyoteru pergi karena Len hanya menyelamatkan dia, tapi tidak memberikannya tujuan untuk dilakukan. Len membawa kita semua ke _Epsilon_ dengan tujuan agar kita bekerja sama dan bisa mencapai perdamaian dunia sebagai tujuan akhir kita… Tapi pada akhirnya, dia terlihat seperti 'Berdirilah di belakangku! Akan aku lindungi kalian!' atau sesuatu seperti itu… Dia tidak memberikan arahan apapun yang cukup berarti, dia hanya merasa kalau orang-orang yang ada di sampingnya hanya harus dia lindungi… Dia tidak memberikan orang-orang tersebut kesempatan untuk bergerak maju." Ucap Aria yang dengan tepat menusuk relung hati Yuuma.

Yuuma melepasan tubuh Aria perlahan, kemudian dia hanya berdiri diam di depan Aria.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia bisa seperti itu?" Ucap Yuuma, pelan.

"Biarkan saja, dia harus menyadari itu semua sendiri. Disamping itu, bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain? Aku meminta waktumu karena aku ingin lebih tahu tentang dirimu, jarang sekali kau menceritakan dirimu kepada orang lain, dan itu membuatku penasaran."

Seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi, Aria berkata demikian dengan tenang. Yuuma, langsung saja tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahaha! Kau memang sangat cuek dan menyebalkan!" Ucap Yuuma.

"Begitu juga dirimu. Jadi, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirimu sendiri, tuan penyendiri?"

Yuuma hanya berjalan lagi, menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Aria. Tapi, Aria tidak menyerah, dia tetap berjalan mengikuti Yuuma.

"Yah, diam juga memiliki esensi tersendiri dalam sebuah hubungan."

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Len dan Rin sedang terdiam di dalam panti asuhan. Mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tamu.

Mata Len masih saja dingin, dingin seperti hawa udara yang sedang menyelimuti atmosfer saat ini. Rin sangat ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak bisa karena Len kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun…

"Kau, kau melihat ledakan di Rusia saat itu kan?" Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

Rin tergagap, dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Len mengatakan sesuatu. Karena terlalu kaget, Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku bisa menepati janjiku sekarang?" Tanya Len.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" Rin langsung saja menjawab kali ini.

"Beberapa orang, seperti... Apa kau ingat apa yang aku ceritakan saat aku merekrut Neru dulu? Aku bilang kalau aku harus memberinya tujuan hidup, apapun itu bukan? Dia sudah lama memintanya kepadaku, tujuan hidupnya dan tujuan kenapa dia mau mengikutiku." Ucap Len.

"Lalu, apa yang kau janjikan?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau tahu kan kalau _vampire_ tidak bisa mati?" Tanya Len.

"Iya. Walau kau membakarnya sampai menjadi abu, walau mayatnya dilumat hingga habis, dia akan terus beregenerasi dan hidup kembali walau butuh waktu berabad-abad sampai tubuhnya utuh… Jangan bilang…"

"Sudah terlambat Rin, aku sudah berjanji, kalau aku adalah orang yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya…"

BRAK!

Rin menggebrak meja di depannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat emosi, dia marah bukan kepalang karena keputusan sepihak dari Len. Rin langsung saja berdiri di depan Len dan mengangkat wajah Len yang tertunduk, lalu ia menamparnya dengan keras.

PLAK!

"KENAPA KAU BISA MENJANJIKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU KEPADANYA?! APA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH SAHABAT BAIKMU SENDIRI?!"

"Tapi, dengan kekuatan ini… Aku yakin kalau aku bisa mengabulkan harapannya…"

"BUKAN ITU YANG AKU TANYAKAN KEPADAMU!"

BRAK! Rin kembali menggebrak meja.

"KENAPA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH NERU?!"

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin…"

"LANTAS—"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan! Aku… Aku tidak kuat lagi mendengar ceritanya… Neru pernah bercerita kepadaku, dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan... Bahkan walau kepalanya terputus dari lehernya, dia akan bangun lagi berapa kalipun ia mencoba! Itu mengerikan! Sangat mengerikan! Aku membayangkannya, saat kita mati… Dia akan terus sendiri di dunia yang sudah rusak ini, selamanya hingga Hari Penghakiman tiba! Apa kau mengerti tekanan mental apa yang dia rasakan?!"

Walau tidak keras, Len membentak Rin.

"10 tahun, 100 tahun, 1000 tahun… Saat membayangkannya saja, aku sudah ingin muntah… Dia akan terus begitu selamanya, dia tidak akan bisa mati, walau menua, dia bisa mengganti wujudnya lagi dan terus muda segalanya… Percobaan yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah aku bayangkan… Seorang gadis muda yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan, harus menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan masa depan mengerikan yang tidak bisa lagi dia ubah dengan tangannya! Apa kau mengerti itu?!" Bentak Len.

Mata Len memang masih kosong, tapi Rin tetap memaksa melihat mata itu. Hingga sebuah sensasi aneh muncul, sebuah perasaan kalau Rin akan terjebak di kegelapan yang dalam jika terus memandang mata Len.

"Lalu, apa ada orang lain yang kau janjikan sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Ada… Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan lebih dari ini kepadamu…" Ucap Len.

"Apa masih sebegitu lemahnya diriku di hadapanmu sehingga kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya?!" Tegas Rin.

"Tapi, aku yakin, hanya hal ini yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang…"

"Maksudmu?! Membunuh adalah yang terbaik untukmu?! Apa kau paham dengan apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bisa menjadi orang yang tidak waras jika terus begini! Buka matamu Len! Masa lalu sudahlah berakhir! Kita diberikan masa depan dan saat ini untuk memperbaiki masa lalu kita! Kita hanya harus meninggalkannya dan menapaki—"

"TAPI ITU TIDAK MENGUBAH KENYATAAN KALAU AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH 2 JUTA ORANG YANG TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN INI SEMUA!"

Len berteriak dengan sangat kencang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti bermimpi, dimana aku akan membunuh kalian semua jika terus begini… Aku akan berdiri sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menyesali semuanya di akhir, dan pikiran itu tidak bisa lepas dari otakku, baik disaat aku sadar maupun disaat aku tertidur! Aku terus berpikir, andai kalian terus bersamaku, aku akan membawa takdir yang lebih buruk untuk kalian! Andai aku melakukannya, apa yang bisa tersisa dariku selain penyesalan?! Mungkin membubarkan tim ini adalah jawaban terbaik! Walau tim ini akan bubar, tapi aku akan tetap melunasi janjiku pada semua orang, aku… Aku…"

Rin tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya menarik tangan Len dan menariknya keluar dari rumah itu.

Mereka berlari dengan berat, salju sudah agak tebal di atas kaki mereka. Tanah yang mereka pijak tidak lagi sepadat biasanya. Kaki mereka terus-terusan terpendam di dalam salju tersebut.

Mereka sampai di HQ, Rin tidak melepaskan tangan Len, dia terus menggenggamnya erat. Mereka terus berlari dan menghiraukan segalanya hingga Rin sampai ruangan tempat mereka semua biasanya terkumpul. Rin terdiam saat sudah di dalam, nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal. Wajah, Leher dan tangan mereka membeku karena mereka tidak memakai perlengkapan apapun saat keluar.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Mata Len berubah tajam, tanpa jiwa dan terisi kekosongan, mata itu menatap Rin dengan amarah.

Rin tidak menghiraukan Len, dia hanya berjalan menuju mejanya dan membuka laci. Dia mengambil sebuah surat, surat itu sudah agak lecek dan acak-acakan. Dia memberikan surat itu kepada Len.

"Baca ini, ini aku dapatkan kemarin."

"Mengirimkan surat di zaman seperti ini? Apa mereka bodoh? Selain itu—"

"Baca saja!"

Len tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, dia hanya membuka surat tersebut dan tulisan yang cukup jelek bersamaan gambar-gambar aneh menghiasi kertas di dalamnya.

Len langsung sadar, kalau yang menulis suratnya adalah anak kecil.

'Cukup sulit mendapatkan alamat kakak, tapi ada seorang kakak baik yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menyampaikan surat ini kepada kakak.'

'Kakak adalah orang yang sering muncul di tv kan? Aku sering melihat wajah kakak! Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengucapakan terima kasih pada kakak! Mungkin kakak tidak tahu, tapi papaku ada di tempat yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu! Papa dan tv bilang kalau kakak adalah orang yang berhasil menghentikan kekacauan di tempat itu!'

'Jadi, papa berkata kalau kita sebaiknya mengirim surat untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih papa dan aku kepada kakak karena sudah menyelamatkan ayah!'

'Terima kasih untuk semuanya!'

Beberapa gambar aneh menghiasi surat tersebut dalam berbagai warna, lalu, Len sadar kalau itu adalah gambar seorang anak beserta kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Surat apa ini?" Tanya Len.

"Sepertinya, itu surat dari seseorang anak yang ayahnya berhasil selamat dari medan pertempuran. Ayahnya ada di Mongol saat itu, dan Mongol sudah menjadi medan keributan mesar saat pertempuran terjadi. Mungkin dia dan ayahnya menganggap kalau kau adalah orang yang berkontribusi paling besar dalam pertempuran karena seluruh berita mengatakan demikian." Jawab Rin.

"Apa kau yang mengambil surat ini dari mereka?"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan seorang ayah beserta anaknya yang bersusah payah ingin melewati gerbang depan gedung ini demi bertemu denganmu. Mereka adalah keluarga yang tidak terlalu mapan, ayahnya adalah buruh lepas dan sering dikirim keluar negeri sebagai tenaga kerja serabutan dalam proyek-proyek besar Jepang di berbagai belahan dunia. Sang ayah sangat bersyukur karena bisa selamat dari kekacauan tersebut dengan utuh. Dan aku yakin, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menghentikan pertempuran konyol tersebut." Ucap Rin tenang.

"Itu adalah berita bohong, itu semua tidak menghilangkan kenyataan kalau aku telah membunuh 2 juta orang. Tidak ada gunanya kau menunjukan ini…" Tegas Len.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?! Yang aku maksudkan adalah, masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kekuatanmu! Kau bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang seperti mereka kelak di masa depan jika kau mau menerima dirimu sendiri dan tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi!"

Rin kembali geram, usahanya terkesan gagal dalam meyakinkan Len kembali ke kenyataan.

Tapi, Len tersenyum, senyuman itu sangat lembut. Sekilas, Rin melihat cahaya kembali menghiasi mata Len yang suram, Rin langsung merekahkan senyumannya melihat hal itu…

Tapi, apa yang keluar dari bibir Len adalah hal yang berbeda 180 derajat.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengira kalau 2 juta orang yang mati tersebut hanyalah pengorbanan untuk dunia yang lebih baik?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau ingin aku berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang wajar?"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu Len!

Len melempar kertas di tangannya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Jika kau sudah puas mempermainkanku, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Len, tunggu!"

Rin memegang tangan Len, tapi Len menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

Len keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rin yang jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

Saat Len keluar, langkah kakinya diiringi suara lain.

Tes… Tes…

Tangisan Len mengiringi gema di lorong sepi tersebut.

"Rin… Maafkan aku, tapi sudah tidak ada lagi harapan dalam situasi ini…"

Lalu Len menghilang ke ujung lorong yang ditutupi kegelapan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah celah bangunan besar, dua orang sedang berdiri dalam ketegangan. Seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tabu, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras, tapi jelas kalau keduanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang yang lainnya.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Mata si pendengar berubah binarannya, seperti dicuci otaknya, aura jahat keluar dari orang itu.

"Kagamine Len, harus benar-benar dimusnahkan… Ketua kami harus mati kalau memang apa yang kau katakan benar... Apa kau akan menepati janjimu?" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, orang tersebut pergi dalam diam.

"Tentu."

Sedangkan si pemberi informasi, berdiri dengan tenang sambil bersandar di tembok bangunan di celah-celah pertokoan tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya menghancurkanmu dari dalam, Kagamine Len."

Itu adalah sosok yang dikenal sebagai Namine Ritsu, wanita itu tetap berdiri disana, dengan senyuman jahat dan juga perban di matanya yang masih belum hilang.

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

"Siapapun…"

Aku masih berjalan di dataran bersalju ini.

Kaki kecilku sudah kedinginan, tubuhku bersimbah darah yang sudah lama mengering.

Saat itulah, ada sesuatu yang menghampiriku.

Siiiinnnnnnnngggggg…

Suara yang asing sampai di telingaku. Ketika aku melihat di udara, ada sebuah benda aneh yang terbang di atas kepalaku.

"Naga… Naga besi?!"

Ucapku terkejut.

Benda tersebut merendahkan dirinya, hingga mendarat tepat di hadapanku. Dari dalamnya, keluar seseorang… Anak kecil dengan rambut pirang.

Dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman.

"Ternyata sumber _Mana_ yang luar biasa itu datang dari dirimu, apa kau seorang _Elf_?" Tanya orang itu.

Aku mengangguk.

"A—apa kau menaiki seekor naga besi?!" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, ini namanya Helikopter."

"Heli—Heli—Hei..."

Orang itu menghela nafas mendengar suaraku yang tergagap karena sulit mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bersamaku, berjuanglah denganku, dan kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas apapun yang kau mau. Kau lapar bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Baguslah!"

Anak itu menarik tanganku, tapi aku tidak langsung bergerak dari tempatku.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau akan melukaiku?"

"Aku Kagamine Len! Aku tidak akan melukaimu! Kita akan bersama-sama menyelamatkan dunia!"

Menyelamatkan dunia, itu terdengar keren.

"Menyelamatkan dunia?"

"Yap!"

Dia menarik lenganku lagi, tapi aku masih belum juga mau bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya anak itu.

"Apa… Apa aku akan dicintai?" Tanyaku spontan.

Aku tidak akan mengeluh walau harus bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan dunia, tapi… Apakah aku bisa dicintai jika melakukannya?

"Tentu saja! Mulai sekarang, akan ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu dan bisa kau panggil sebagai teman!"

Setelah mendengarnya, mataku berbinar.

Aku langsung mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Tangannya menarik tanganku, tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum…

Aku… Aku ingin dicintai olehnya…

Oleh Kagamine Len.

"Aku Teuka Toppo! Salam kenal!" Ucapku lantang sambil tersenyum.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Love isn't hard to be reached."_

" _But it's hard to be accepted."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 14 selesai~

Baru kali ini saya buat fict yang perlu banyak observasi sampai ngebuat folder sendiri buat info-infonya!

Yang paling susah dalam buat fict yang satu ini itu, anagram sama etimologi nama karakternya, saya dipaksa buat nama-nama dari karakter vocaloid cocok dengan nama-nama orang dari berbagai macam negara dan ras. Seperti yang di atas, di kata yang terakhir, Teuka Toppo adalah penjabaran nama panggilan 'Teto', saya ngerasa nggak 'sreg' ngebuat nama seorang Elf linear aja dengan nama Teto? ^^

Ke depannya, bakal banyak nama orang-orang dari vocaloid yang sudah dicocokan, saya bakal ngasih bocoran dikit, akan ada orang penting bernama 'Mainyuu' dan dia sudah muncul dari awal fict ini, coba tebak ya! XD

Balas anon review

* * *

-To reviewer named Hanicchi:

* * *

Maaf ya kalau sayanya juga gak sadar~ XD

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini telat banget...

Makasih udah review!

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: If We Could Stare The Future

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Seperti biasa, ini sudah pertengahan fict dan saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Saya udah punya rencana untuk fict yang selanjutnya. Fict yang selanjutnya akan bertema Slice Of Life dengan Mystery dan Supernatural. Supernatural merupakan genre baru yang bisa jadi tantangan buat saya lagi. ^^

Untuk fict ini, sebenarnya garis besarnya dari awal sampai tamat sudah ada sejak awal saya merencanakan fict ini, cuma saya agak bimbang antara mau dibuat kayak biasa aja (18-20 chapter) atau akan jadi longfict (30 chapter +), dan pilihan jatuh di 30 chapter. Ceritanya mungkin sudah bisa tertebak oleh kalian, tapi saya tidak akan menyerah untuk selalu membuat kejutan. XD

Sekian untuk kali ini, enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

4 hari sebelum operasi selanjutnya dilaksanakan.

Kemajuan di antara Len dan Rin masih belum nampak sedikitpun. Disamping hal itu, hari ini, tanpa disangka Yuuma mengajak Aria keluar bersamanya. Di hari yang cerah dan sejuk dimana matahari terselubung oleh awan dan tanah tertutup salju yang tidak lagi begitu tebal, Aria dan Yuuma ada di HQ, mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kau pernah berkata kepadaku kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Apa kau masih ingin tahu tentang hal itu?" Ucap Yuuma saat Aria sedang meniup asap dari teh yang ada di dalam cangkir yang dia genggam.

"Oh? Apa sekarang hati seorang penyendiri sepertimu sudah luluh karena perkataan seorang gadis?" Ucap Aria, sedikit sarkatis.

"Apa kau bercanda? Dan dari yang aku ingat, kau bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi sehingga kau jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?" Tanya Yuuma setelah Aria berkata demikian.

Aria meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Yuuma dengan tajam.

"Apa kau kira kejadian gila saat di Rusia tidak bisa mengubah hati seseorang?" Tanya Aria sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Yuuma.

"Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu yang mengerikan?" Lanjut Yuuma.

Aria tidak bergeming dengan pertanyaan dari Yuuma..

Tepat sekali, pertanyaan Yuuma menusuk tepat ke dalam hati Aria. Aria memang sudah lama menyimpannya sejak operasi yang terakhir selesai. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda entah apa itu. Dia ingin mengekpresikan perbedaan itu, tapi sangat sulit melakukannya ketimbang hanya memikirkannya saja. Akhirnya, Aria terlihat lebih agresif dalam pembicaraan, orang-orang awam mungkin akan melihat Aria sebagai orang yang berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Tapi, pada dasarnya, dia ingin seseorang menyadari perubahan yang dia alami, itulah kenapa dia jadi seperti sekarang ini. Menjadi seseorang yang jauh berbeda dari dia yang sebelumnya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan adanya Déjà Vu?" Tanya Aria.

"Suatu keadaan dimana memori Episodial seakan terulang kembali di waktu sekarang. Sebenarnya ada teori yang mengatakan kalau simpang dimensi waktu sedang bergeser saat kau mengalami hal itu, urutan kegiatan yang sedang kau lakukan dan urutan kegiatan yang sedang dirimu yang ada dimensi paralel lain lakukan terletak pada periode yang sama dengan metode yang sama juga. Aku percaya kalau _Erda-Orthe_ bukanlah satu-satunya dimensi paralel yang berjalan sama dengan Bumi, jadi aku percaya dengan adanya Déjà Vu." Jawab Yuuma.

"Saat perang…"

Aria menghentikan perkataannya.

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi di peperangan yang bisa mengubah dirimu seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Yuuma tenang.

"Entah kenapa aku mendengar pertanyaan darimu seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang merendahkanku." Jawab Aria.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang suka menjawab pertanyaan orang lain?" Balas Yuuma.

Aria menghela nafas.

"Kita hentikan percakapan konyol ini atau aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepadamu." Ancam Aria dengan nada yang menusuk.

" _Dere_?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Kau masih berani melontarkan lelucon?" Balas Aria.

"Tidak, lanjutkan."

Sejenak, percakapan mereka benar-benar terdengar tidak bernilai sama sekali.

"Saat perang terjadi dan aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kiyoteru, sebuah perasaan yang tidak enak masuk ke dalam hatiku. Awalnya aku tidak menghiraukannya, tapi saat aku tahu kalau Yuki adalah mayat hidup, perasaan tersebut tidak bisa lagi tidak ku hiraukan." Ucap Aria.

"Lebih tepatnya, apa perasaan yang kau rasakan?"

"Ketimbang perasaan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku menyebutnya dengan 'ingatan yang terulang'." Jawab Aria.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan Déjà Vu?"

"Sebuah ingatan aneh masuk ke dalam otak ku. Aku ada di dalam sebuah ruangan dimana ada banyak sekali tubuh orang-orang yang sama persis seperti ku, mata mereka semua kosong dan hanya aku seorang yang bisa dikatakan, 'hidup' disana." Aria bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ingatan ini membuat perasaanku benar-benar terasa campur aduk. Awalnya aku hanya mengira itu mimpi buruk, tapi itu semua terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi belaka. Aku semakin takut karena aku sendiri tidak ingat masa lalu ku sebelum aku tinggal di panti asuhan tempat kita tinggal sekarang…" Ucap Aria, getaran yang terjadi pada tubuhnya semakin hebat.

"Jadi kau ingin menegaskan, ada kemungkinan bahwa dirimu yang sebenarnya bisa saja bukan orang yang selama ini kami kenal?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Benar. Entah kenapa, aku juga merasakan kalau belakangan ini ada orang yang mengawasiku… Aku merasa kalau semua yang sedang diproses otak ku sampai saat ini sedang dikirim ke suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui…" Ucap Aria.

Saat Yuuma mendengarnya, Yuuma mengatakan sesuatu yang asing.

" _Scientifical Organ_ , apa kau pernah mendengar _Black Mist Project_?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak, memangnya apa itu?"

Yuuma, tanpa diduga, malah terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Aria.

"Ah tidak, aku juga tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan…" Jawab Yuuma setelahnya.

Jelas sekali ada yang disembunyikan disini. Tapi, Aria malah menunduk dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Entah kenapa, semakin lama aku memikirkan hal itu, semakin aneh perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang… Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutiku sekarang…"

Tanpa disadari, pembicaraan ini mengarah pada hal yang sangat serius.

Aria terdiam setelah mengatakan semua itu. Yuuma sendiri, dia bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain, tapi Yuuma melihat Aria dengan tatapan sendu.

Di dalam hati kecil Yuuma, masih tertanam anggapan kalau dia dan Aria tidak jauh berbeda. Yuuma sendiri, tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan anggapan itu entah karena apa. Tapi, pada dasarnya, Yuuma tetaplah seseorang yang paling tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis di hadapannya.

Ada, ada hal yang tidak bisa dia abaikan dari seorang Aria. Dia hanya merasa, jika dia mengabaikan apa yang dirasakan Aria dan tetap memperlakukan semuanya seperti sedia kala, dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah dia tekan lama di dalam dirinya. Hati nurani dan juga perasaan peduli… Yuuma sebenarnya bukan orang yang mempedulikan hal-hal sentimen seperti itu… Tapi, jika dia benar-benar mengabaikan semuanya kali ini sama seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Yuuma merasa dia akan benar-benar kehilangan dirinya sendiri…

Yuuma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tanpa diduga, dia mendatangi Aria.

Lalu Yuuma memeluk Aria dengan lembut…

"Jadi, pada dasarnya, kau hanya ingin dilindungi, bukankah begitu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau kondisi yang sedang kita semua alami malah bertambah buruk karena aku mengabaikan semua keluh kesahmu. Aku dan kau memang tidak banyak bicara sebelumnya, tapi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman dan juga rekan yang sangat berharga… Jangan sungkan untuk menceritakan apapun kepadaku." Ucap Yuuma, dengan bibir yang agak dimajukan dan volume yang terdengar seperti bisikan kecil di telinga Aria.

Waktu seakan berhenti sejenak bagi Aria. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini sama sekali, pelukan yang diberikan Yuuma benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan. Aria bukanlah termasuk jenis orang yang bisa dengan mudah jatuh dalam suasana klise di dalam sebuah adegan roman. Tapi saat ini, Aria sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dan membuat Aria tenang.

Perasaan yang amat sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan dari orang lain yang ada di dalam timnya. Walau Aria dan Yuuma sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tapi Aria baru sadar kalau Yuuma ternyata tidaklah secuek yang dia kira.

Hatinya seakan berkata jika ada perasaan lega yang mendatangi dirinya, sebagai ganti dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa meminta perlindungan kepada orang yang disebut sebagai Kagamine Len… Pelukan dari seorang Mizuhashi Yuuma terasa memenuhi seluruh hasratnya yang ingin mendapatkan perlindungan dari orang yang bisa dia percaya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak bertahan lama bagi Aria yang sekarang. Bukan hanya cara bicara yang berubah drastis, emosi dan sentimen yang dia rasakan ternyata bergejolak lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat Aria terasa terlahir kembali sebagai orang yang berbeda.

"A-Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasakan niat baik darimu, apa kau mengejekku?! Siapa juga yang mau dilindungi oleh orang sepertimu? Dasar bodoh." Ucap Aria sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, _Tsun_! Apa sekarang aku bisa memanggilmu _Tsundere_? Kau benar-benar banyak berubah, apa menstruasi dan pubertas bisa mempengaruhi seorang gadis remaja sebanyak ini? Mengejutkan sekali." Ucap Yuuma dalam nada datar, tapi jelas sekali kalau kalimat itu mengandung ejekan tersirat di dalamnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku percaya pada orang sepertimu…" Gumam Aria pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak, andai aku berkata sesuatu pun, itu pasti kutukan yang kutujukan kepadamu." Jawab Aria.

"Kejam sekali…"

"A-Apa kau belum selesai memelukku? Kau pasti mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan bukan, tuan penyendiri?" Ucap Aria, tentu dengan rona merah yang belum hilang dari wajahnya dan juga nada bicara sarkatis yang terdengar ingin mengejek Yuuma.

Karena wajah mereka membelakangi satu sama lain, mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan lawan bicara mereka. Tapi Yuuma menyadari satu hal, saat-saat romantis yang mereka lalui benar-benar omong kosong belaka jika dipikir sekali lagi. Yuuma merasa, kalau mengalami adegan romantis dengan gadis di depannya ini sama saja merasakan rasa dari serbuk gula yang diletakkan langsung ke lidah, rasanya hanya bertahan sebentar seakan itu adalah ilusi yang berkedok kenyataan.

Yuuma melepas tangannya perlahan.

Anehnya, Yuuma malah yang gantian berwajah masam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa memeluk ku lagi?" Tanya Aria, tentu dengan sedikit ejekan.

"Kau terlalu berharap." Jawab Yuuma.

Yuuma kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Dia meminumnya sedikit dan kembali menatap Aria dengan serius.

"Aku merasa, mungkin terdengar tidak adil jika hanya kau yang bercerita." Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau akhirnya akan menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu sendiri?" Balas Aria dengan pertanyaan.

Tapi, Yuuma tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Aria tentang menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Yuuma malah memulai sebuah monolog yang terdengar seperti prolog pada sebuah dongeng.

"Dulu sekali, ada seorang iblis kecil yang tinggal di ujung daratan yang paling jauh di barat. Dia hanyalah makhluk lemah yang hidup sebagaimana makhluk lemah seharusnya hidup. Ini adalah dunia dimana manusia adalah mahluk terkuat yang memonopoli seluruh sumber daya, tidak terkecuali tenaga dari si iblis kecil tersebut. Seiring waktu berjalan, dia dibebaskan dari tugasnya melayani manusia setelah perjanjian yang dibuat antara pemimpin para iblis dan pemimpin para manusia berlaku. Dia memang lepas dari siksaan, tapi tidak ada satupun tempat yang bisa dia tuju sebagai tempat pulang dari semua siksaan yang sudah dia alami." Yuuma mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menyilangkan jari-jari di kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Yuuma duduk dengan Tubuh yang agak membungkuk, sehingga tangan Yuuma menghalangi gerakan bibir Yuuma.

"Entah apa yang takdir rencanakan untuknya, dia kemudian diadopsi oleh seseorang, oleh orang yang sangat hebat. Bertahun-tahun dia habiskan dengan orang tersebut, menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'wali' yang bisa dia percayai. Sebuah rasa kepercayaan tumbuh di hati iblis kecil tersebut hingga akhirnya dia dewasa dengan membawa kepercayaan tersebut. Sebuah kepercayaan kalau dia pasti bisa melindungi orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, bertindak sebagai tameng dan juga senjata dalam mencapai tujuan orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya tersebut." Mata Yuuma tiba-tiba saja berubah tajam setelah kalimat terakhir yang dia katakan.

"Pada suatu ketika di tengah waktu luangnya, dia membaca sebuah cerita kuno. Cerita dimana ada sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari yang akan datang kepada orang-orang tertentu. Dia awalnya tidak sadar kalau takdir yang diceritakan dalam kisah tersebut adalah takdir yang bisa dilihat dari dua sisi, baik sebagai kehormatan ataupun kutukan. Si iblis hanya terus membaca cerita tersebut dan mengabaikan kata kutukan yang sempat dia baca, dia sudah terlalu larut ke dalam cerita tersebut, dan dia terkagum-kagum dengan cerita tersebut. Cerita tentang para pahlawan yang telah melindungi dunia dari malapetaka, dia mempelajari kalau misi para pahlawan tersebut berbeda di tiap-tiap generasi, para pahlawan tersebut harus menyadari sendiri misi yang telah diberikan kepada mereka dan melaksanakan misi tersebut dengan imbalan terjaganya perdamaian dunia. Si iblis kecil yang sudah paruh baya ini takjub dengan sebuah cerita kuno tentang pahlawan, dia berharap kalau suatu hari dia bisa menjadi salah satu dari pahlawan tersebut agar dia dapat melindungi hal yang berharga baginya… Hingga tanpa dia sadari, pada suatu pagi ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya, takdir menjadi pahlawan telah mendatanginya dan dia terpilih sebagai seorang pahlawan yang akan menjaga perdamaian dunia…" Yuuma masih terus melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tenang.

Tapi, Aria tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain kengerian dalam cerita tersebut. Aria mengerti kalau Yuuma tidak membuat cerita asal-asalan… Dia sedang menceritakan kisah hidup yang pernah melekat pada dirinya, entah itu miliknya atau milik orang lain yang pernah dekat dengannya. Dia tahu kalau cerita ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Dia sadar kalau cerita kuno itu bukan lagi cerita biasa seperti dongeng, itu semua adalah kenyataan. Dia belajar kalau mereka yang telah terpilhi harus bertemu dalam satu tempat dan mencari tahu tentang apa misi yang telah dilimpahkan kepada mereka, para pahlawan kali ini… Tapi, kehormatan itu seketika menjadi kutukan yang mengakhiri kegembiraan si iblis untuk bisa menyelamatkan dunia kecilnya dan juga orang yang berarti untuknya…" Lalu, cerita Yuuma berhenti disitu.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Aria, Aria sendiri bingung… Sebenarnya, apa yang Yuuma maksudkan dengan menceritakan itu semua?

"Apa… Apa itu cerita tentang orang yang pernah dekat denganmu?" Tanya Aria.

Yuuma tidak menjawab.

"Ataukah itu cerita tentang dirimu?" Aria langsung saja makin penasarn setelah menanyakan yang satu ini.

Jika benar itu adalah cerita dari pengalaman yang Yuuma alami sendiri, kenapa rasanya tidak ada relevansi dalam cerita tersebut? Yuuma sudah bersama Aria dari kecil, ketika Yuuma dan Len datang ke panti asuhan, mereka berdua masih anak kecil, sama dengan Aria dan juga Rin. Lantas, apa yang Yuuma maksud 'iblis kecil' dan juga 'iblis dewasa'? Bukannya Yuuma sendiri belum dewasa saat itu? Dan juga… Bukannya Yuuma adalah seorang manusia?

"Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri." Ucap Yuuma dalam menanggapi pertanyaan Aria.

Aria bukan orang yang bodoh, tentu dia langsung tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Yuuma. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apa kau takut merasakan kehangatan… Lagi?" Tanya Aria.

Sayang, pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi pertanyaan kosong yang tidak dijawab oleh siapapun.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len sedang berkeliling di tengah kota, menyegarkan pikirannya.

Andai dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, dia tidak akan seperti orang yang kebingungan seperti saat ini. Waktu kosong mereka tidak tersisa banyak, Len harus bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dan ada dalam kondisi terbaiknya untuk menjalankan operasi selanjutnya.

Len sendiri tahu, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masalahnya sendiri dan terpuruk di dalamnya. Apapun yang dia khawatirkan, masih banyak hal-hal yang tidak jelas yang perlu dikhawatirkan juga di masa depan nantinya. Jika dia terus berkutat di tempat yang sama, dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Len sebenarnya sudah bisa melepaskan masalah yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, menganggap kalau apa yang telah dia lakukan —pembunuhan 2 juta orang beberapa waktu lalu, bukanlah hal yang harus dia pikirkan terus-menerus. Rin benar, pada dasarnya, dia tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya karena dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia tidak benar-benar menjadi pihak yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab. Membiarkan dirinya terus berada dalam kondisi murung dan terus-terusan merasa bersalah malah terlihat seperti meremehkan bantuan orang-orang yang telah berusaha menutup-nutupi masalah tersebut dari publik untuk dirinya.

Sebenarnya, satu hal yang membuat Len tidak bisa merasa lega adalah perkataan dirinya sendiri yang dia lontarkan kepada Rin tempo hari.

'Apa aku harus menganggap kalau kematian 2 juta orang adalah hal wajar yang memang diperlukan?!'

Len malah memperkeruh masalah dengan mengatakan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Dia jalan sendirian? Bodoh, apa tidak ada satupun orang yang percaya kalau dirinya kini benar-benar diincar oleh banyak pihak?"

Seorang laki-laki, tengah tengkurap di atas gedung yang sangat tinggi tidak jauh dari tempat Len berada, kedua tangannya sudah dengan pas memegang sebuah _Rifle_ magnetic untuk menembakkan peluru timah dalam kecepatan tinggi... Cukup tinggi untuk menembus kepala Len tanpa perlu takut akan gangguan angin yang mungkin mengubah lintasan senjatanya. Dengan sihir dan sains, perhitungannya tidak akan pernah salah.

"Aku merasa kasihan karena kondisimu, ketua. Aku juga tidak tega melakukan ini sebenarnya karena kau orang yang berjasa dalam hidupku. Membunuh penyelamatku sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Tapi, setelah mendengar kenyataan, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain…" Ucap orang itu.

Laras senjatanya sudah siap, dia sudah mengunci target dari pelurunya tepat di kepala Len.

Tangannya mengencangkan lagi peredam yang sudah dipasang di ujung laras senjatanya, jarinya siap menekan pelatuk, lalu…

Cyuuut!

Sebuah peluru sudah mengarah tepat ke kepala Len.

.

.

.

Trang!

"Apa?! Peluru ku dipatahkan?"

Orang tersebut terkejut dengan aksi orang lain yang telah menggagalkan perhitungan sempurnanya. Sebagai seorang _sniper_ , dia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan aksinya. Dengan cepat dia membereskan peralatannya dan tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah siap untuk pergi dari sana.

Saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu, pintu terbuka bukan karena dirinya, ada orang lain yang membuka pintunya dari sisi sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan, kau akan menjalani sesi interogasi yang panjang."

Orang tersebut menjatuhkan koper besarnya.

"Kaito dan… Leon?!"

"Pengkhiatanmu benar-benar memalukan… Ryuto. Tidak, Dracko Cerulea, salah satu anggota bangsawan ras manusia di _Erda-Orthe_." Leon mengungkapkan jati diri orang yang telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Kagamine Len.

.

.

.

Len akhirnya terduduk di sebuah bangku di tengah taman kota. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Len!"

Saat itulah, suara orang yang Len kenal bisa dia dengar memanggil dirinya.

"Rin?"

Rin memegang tangan Len ketika dia sudah sampai di hadapan Len.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

Len membuat ekspresi bingung.

"Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang?! Kau tidak lagi aman! Kau diincar oleh banyak pihak! Bagaimana kalau hal buruk sampai terjadi padamu?!" Rin memeluk Len dengan sedikit isakan.

"Kenapa kau masih berani mendatangiku, Rin? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk jangan mengganggu aku lagi?" Jawab Len dengan pertanyaan yang sangat sarkatis.

PLAK!

Tapi perkataan Len dijawab dengan tamparan.

"Aku… Aku… Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini! AKU MUAK!" Rin melihat Len dengan tangisan yang sangat deras di wajahnya.

Teriakan Rin sempat membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua terhenti, tapi tidak lama kemudian, orang-orang tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dosa atau kesalahanmu! Aku hanya peduli dengan dirimu! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menanggung setengah bebanmu?! Kalau begitu, aku adalah orang yang membunuh satu juta orang dari dua juta orang tersebut!" Ucap Rin dengan lantang.

"Rin! Jangan keras-keras!" Len berusaha menenangkan Rin.

"Kau dan aku, kita juga manusia, kita berbuat kesalahan, dan kita memperbaikinya! Bukan hanya kau yang memikirkan masa depan! Kita semua memikirkannya! Kita semua berusaha untuknya! Dan, kita semua berharap yang terbaik demi masa depan tersebut! Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri! Kita adalah tim! Aku tidak peduli lagi jika kau mau membubarkan tim ini, tapi aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu! Aku yakin seluruh anggota yang lain juga memikirkan hal yang sama!" Jelas Rin dalam isakannya.

"Rin…"

"Kembalilah menjadi Len yang dulu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi di belakangmu! Aku percaya kau tidak akan hanya melindungi kami lagi, tapi kau juga memberikan kami tujuan dan juga kepercayaan! Aku percaya itu!"

Len masih terdiam dengan semua perkataan Rin.

"Aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… Hiks… Hiks…"

Suara isakan Rin sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Langit yang cerah terasa seperti menari-nari, mengejek Rin dan semua penyesalannya. Anging tidak berhembus, tapi hawanya sangat dingin. Rin tahu, kalau dia terjatuh lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menyerah untuk terus menyemangati Len, dia tidak akan bisa menggapai Len untuk yang selanjutnya lagi, seperti sekarang ini. Hanya ini, inilah kesempatan terakhir dari Rin untuk bisa menggenggam tangan Len dan mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Rin terjatuh lemas di atas kedua kakinya, tangannya masih memegang tangan Len walau pegangannya sudah melemah. Rin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tangisannya begitu murni, dan itu semua menyadarkan Len.

Apa yang selama ini dia khawatirkan? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia membunuh dua juta orang secara tidak sengaja? Apakah murung dan lari dari kenyataan akan menebus semua kesalahannya? Jawabannya adalah tidak bukan?

Ada hal lain yang bisa menebus kesalahannya, dan dia tahu kalau kesalahan tersebut adalah pintu baginya untuk menuju dirinya yang lebih dewasa dan paham akan arti dari tanggung jawab.

Len sadar, kalau selama ini, dia tidak memimpin timnya dengan memberikan mereka harapan dan tujuan untuk mereka tapaki. Dia sadar kalau dia hanyalah sosok pemimpin yang terlalu sombong karena merasa bisa melindungi semua rekannya di balik punggungnya.

Len akhirnya sadar, apa yang membuatnya murung selama ini.

Bukan kesalahannya ataupun ketidak mampuannya dalam memimpin.

Apa yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa melangkah maju adalah, karena dia tidak mengenal apa arti rekan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dia sudah tahu, rekan ada untuk mendampinginya, bukan untuk sebagai bantuan yang siap di belakangnya.

Dia tahu, rekan adalah orang yang berjalan di sampingnya, bukan orang yang berjalan menurut perintahnya.

Dia sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti, rekan adalah orang yang ada untuknya karena dirinya, bukan karena apa yang dia sandarkan kepada rekannya karena kedudukan mereka.

Dan dia tersenyum, karena orang yang ada di depannya sekarang, adalah salah satu dari rekan, teman dan juga orang yang paling dia sayangi. karena orang yang ada di depannya ini... Selalu ada untuknya, untuk Kagamine Len.

Len membungkuk dan mengelus kepala Rin. Di saat yang sama, dia langsung menarik Rin ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi orang yang merepotkan selama ini." Ucap Len.

Dia sadar, apa yang dia khawatirkan tidak lebih dari suatu kekonyolan yang paling konyol yang harus dia khawatirkan.

Dan dia… Dia bersyukur, karena dia tidak lagi merasa sendirian untuk mengkhawatirkan hal konyol tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Ryuto?"

"Kalian tidak tahu apapun. Jika kalian tahu kebenarannya, kalian pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

Ryuto, Kaito dan Leon belum lepas dari suasana menegangkan yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa kau kira kami akan membiarkan Len lepas tanpa penjagaan? Dell selalu mengikutinya dari balik bayang-bayang dan Miku juga sudah siap mengarahkan senjatanya untuk menghalau setiap peluru dan sihir jarak jauh yang di arahkan kepada Len. Tapi, mendapatkan dirimu, salah satu dari rekan Len, berkhianat padanya adalah skenario terburuk!" Ucap Kaito, dengan nada geram.

'Jadi itu alasan kenapa peluruku berhasil dimentahkan barusan?' Pikir Ryuto.

"Kalian tidak tahu apapun, aku ulangi ini sekali lagi." Jawab Ryuto.

Di saat yang sama, bisikan dari Leon terdengar.

'Apa ada kemungkinan kalau Ryuto telah dicuci otaknya?'

'Mungkin.' Jawab Kaito.

'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

'Kita akan membuatnya lumpuh dan mengintrogasinya.'

"Aku tidak mendapatkan cuci otak dalam cara apapun." Ucap Ryuto tiba-tiba, mengindikasikan kalau dia mendengar bisikan antara Leon dan Kaito, walau tidak semuanya.

"Apa harga dirimu sebagai seorang _Pureblood_ benar-benar serendah itu sampai harus mengkhianati rekanmu sendiri?!" Teriak Leon dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan salah sangka, jika kalian tahu kebenarannya, kalian pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Misi kita adalah menjaga perdamaian dunia, dan aku sedang berupaya untuk mewujudkan itu." Ucap Ryuto.

"Dengan membunuh Len?!"

"Itu adalah rencana utamanya." Jawab Ryuto.

Leon langsung melepaskan sebuah sihir berbentuk api yang berwarna hitam, tapi tangan Ryuto mengangkay sebuah peralatan aneh ke hadapan sihir itu.

Dziiing…

Sihir Leon langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

" _Cast Jammer_?! Darimana kau mendapatkan alat itu?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku akan membawamu walau harus mematahkan beberapa tulangmu!" Leon langsung bergerak maju dengan cepat menggunakan kedua pedang pendeknya.

Tapi, gerakan Ryuto ternyata jauh lebih cepat, dia sudah memprediksinya dan dia mengeluarkan dua buah _handgun_ ringan tanpa _recoil_ , lalu menembaki Leon dengan akurat. Leon yang berniat menyerang harus beralih ke posisi bertahan karena tembakan akurat tersebut.

"Jangan meremehkanku, apa kau kira aku hanya bisa memakai alat elektronik?" Ucap Ryuto.

Saat Leon sedang bertahan, sebuah jarum menusuk pergelangan tangan kiri Ryuto.

Jleb!

"Obat bius, dosisnya agak kutinggikan, jika kau memberontak lebih dari ini, akan kuberikan kau satu lagi yang bisa membuatmu pingsan dengan mata terbuka dan mulut berbusa." Balas Kaito atas pernyataan sarkatis Ryuto.

Ryuto tidak menyadarinya, dia sadar kalau aura Kaito melemah, tapi dia mengabaikannya karena dia menganggap Leon lebih sebagai ancaman karena Kaito adalah petarung jarak jauh.

"Trik murahan, jadi Leon hanya pengecoh? Aku malu karena bisa terkena trik usang seperti ini, tapi…"

ZRASSSSH!

Ryuto menyimpan _handgun_ di tangan kanannya setelah menembaki sesuatu beberapa kali dan dengan brutal… Dan...

Dia menarik lengan kirinya sampai putus di daerah siku setelah menembaki siku kirinya dengan _handgun_ di tangan kanannya sebelumnya.

"Dengan begini, obat biusnya tidak akan menyebar! WUAHAHAHAHA!"

Mata Ryuto berubah ganas, dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan sesuatu.

"ASAL KALIAN TAHU! LEN ADALAH ANCAMAN TERBESAR YANG AKAN KALIAN HADAPI KELAK DI MASA DEPAN! DIA ADALAH IBLIS YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SELURUH DUNIA KE DALAM KEGELAPAN DAN KEPUTUSASAAN!" Teria Ryuto dengan lantang.

Kaito yang terkejut langsung menembakkan peluru bius lagi. Beberapa peluru bius tersebut bisa ditangkis dengan tembakan Ryuto dari _handgun_ di tangan kanannya, tapi dia masih terkena beberapa peluru bius di kaki dan tubuhnya.

"KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL KARENA TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG! KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP KALIAN KARENA TELAH DITIPU DAN TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN DAMI MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA!"

Ryuto berjalan mundur ke batas gedung, dan dia… Menembak kepalanya sendiri... membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dari gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

DORRR!

.

.

.

DORRR!

BRAK!

Len mendengar suara tembakan, seketika, momen romantis dan mengharukan antara dirinya dan Rin berakhir.

"Ada suara tembakan?"

"Ayo!"

Rin yang baru sadar langsung ditarik oleh Len ke asal suara tembakan tersebut.

Kerumunan orang mengerumuni sebuah tempat di dekat gedung yang sangat tinggi. Dalam hitungan detik, beberapa robot patroli langsung membuat barikade dan beberapa suara sirine dari kendaraan polisi setempat juga sudah terdengar dekat.

Saat Len tepat ada di hadapan kerumunan tersebut, polisi sudah membuat garis batas dan memukul mundur kerumunan.

Len menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, dia bersama dengan Rin menerobos kerumunan dan melihat mayat yang sudah hancur tidak berbentuk ditutupi oleh selembar kain yang sangat lebar.

Len membuka sedikit kain itu, dan Len melihatnya...

Wajah Ryuto tersenyum mengerikan, menyambutnya di balik kain tersebut.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Capturing sadness and regrets."_

" _Breaking the sentiment."_

" _Abusing lifes."_

" _Abhor the fate."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 15 selesai~

Udah pertengahan fict aja ya, waktu bergulir sangat cepat,

Oh, untuk nama Ryuto, kalau nggak salah analoginya itu 'Ryuuto', 'U'-nya dibaca panjang dan bisa diartikan sebagai naga. Itulah kenapa sapa menamakan dia sebagai Dracko Cerulea, dia seorang Pureblood, jadi saya menamakan sesuai fantasi aja. Ryuto sendiri adalah nama panggilan dari Len dkk untuknya saat dia bergabung.

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Hanicchi:

* * *

Ke depannya, Yuuma dan Aria akan unjuk diri sebagai salah dua dari pemeran utama fict ini! Ditunggu ya! ^^  
Makasih udah review~ Ini udah lanjut!

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fated Oracle

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Chapter ini akan memulai perjalanan Len dkk ke Amerika, dan juga, kekuatan misterius Rin yang tidak jadi dikeluarkannya di Rusia akan dia gunakan di chapter ini~

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Ini, bukan mimpi…

Ryuto… Apa dia… Mati?

Aku melihat ke area sekitar, semua orang yang penasaran langsung mendekat lebih dekat lagi ke arah kami. Para polisi mencoba menahan kerumunan, tetapi, tidak semua dari mereka bisa tertahan. Semua mata tertuju pada mayat yang tergeletak di tanah.

Hitam… Saat aku melihat Rin, mata birunya yang selalu penuh harapan dan juga kehangatan, terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya.

Seketika, aku merasakan sesuatu… Apa ini hal yang dirasakan Rin terhadap diriku yang pernah terjatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan?

Apakah ini rasanya ketika kau mendapati rekanmu yang selalu tersenyum untukmu, hilang dan pergi dari kenyataan?

"Rin?! Rin?! Sadarlah!"

Saat aku menggoyang bahu Rin, matanya terbuka lebar, dia berbalik sambil menahan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia memegangi perutnya, lalu dia memuntahkan seluruh isin perutya sambil membelakangi diriku.

Aku kembali melihat Ryuto, persetan dengan reaksi para kerumunan setelah ini, tapi aku akan membuka kain yang menutup seluruh tubuh Ryuto!

Pats!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang wanita yang paling jelas melihat kami karena posisinya dekat dengan ku, langsung berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Ryuto… Dia sangat mengerikan… Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Bagian belakang kepalanya pecah dan lehernya terpelintir terbalik, apa yang menghadap ke atas bukannya dada, melainkan punggungnya. Pasti dia jatuh dengan kepala duluan dari atas gedung ini. Seluruh persendiannya berputar ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Dia benar-benat terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ryuto menuju ke Rin. Aku menghampiri Rin yang tengah menutup mulutnya sambil berjongkok, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Rin?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang sangat kelam… Pupilnya mengecil seakan bola matanya akan melompat ke luar dari rongganya. Jika aku terus berada di sini, kondisi Rin akan semakin buruk.

"Rin, apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Tanyaku kepada Rin.

Jangankan melihat anggukan, gelengan pun tidak kudapatkan sebagai jawaban. Aku melihat lagi ke sekitar, mencari kemungkinan adanya ambulan yang sudah datang untuk mengambil mayat Ryuto.

Tapi, kenapa Ryuto bisa jatuh dari lantai tertinggi di gedung ini? Kenapa wajahnya juga tersenyum saat kematiannya?

Ketika aku sibuk berpikir, sebuah perasaan tidak enak menghampiri hatiku.

Deg!

Apa ada yang mengawasiku? Auranya, kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuhnya sangat kuat sampai aku merinding di buatnya. Ketika aku mencoba mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala arah, aku masih saja tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang perasaan tidak enak ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sekarang aku harus membawa Rin pergi! Tapi, ketika aku ingin menggendong Rin, pandanganku juga ikut memburam.

Apa yang terjadi sekarang?!

Aku mengira kalau aku mungkin akan ikut pingsan karena secara tidak sadar, aku juga terbebani dengan kejadian ini. Tapi ada yang aneh, walau memburam, jarak pandang mataku tidak berkurang sama sekali. Sebuah jalur aneh muncul di dalam pandanganku, semakin banyak dan banyak. Beberapa menggumpal di tubuh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Aku baru ingat! Aku harus menyingkap kembali kain yang digunakan untuk menutup Ryuto! Saat aku menoleh ke arah Ryuto, sesuatu terjadi.

Ngiiiinggg….

Sakit…

Apa yang terjadi?!

Kepalaku sakit dan semakin sakit, aku mencoba untuk tetap menatap Ryuto dengan mata lebar, dan seketika saja… Sebuah pandangan dari seseorang serasa mengelilingiku… Ada perasan aneh yang mengelilingi diriku, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ini seperti… Sihir… Ini sihir!

Sebuah sihir yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan orang lain! Aku tahu jenis sihir ini! Ini sihir mitologi!

"Len?!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil namaku.

Leon dan Kaito keluar dari pintu depan gedung tersebut. Ternyata gedung tersebut adalah sebuah hotel bintang 3, Leon dan Kaito memberitahukan hal tersebut karena suatu hal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di hotel bintang 3? Dan, kenapa Ryuto bisa jatuh dari tempat itu?!" Tanyaku.

"Ryuto, dia mencoba membunuhmu."

Deg!

Apa Kaito bercanda?

"Apa kau bercanda Kaito? Candaanmu tidak lucu!" Teriak ku.

"Tapi itu benar, Len! Jika tidak ada Miku yang membelokkan arah peluru yang ditembakkan Ryuto, kepalamu sudah berlubang beberapa waktu lalu! Aku menyuruh Dell untuk terus mengikutimu dan dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar di sekitarmu. Ketika kami semua menyelidiki semua tempat yang ada di dekatmu, aku dan Kaito menemukan Ryuto yang memasuki gedung ini! Dia sudah siap menembakmu dari atap dan berniat kabur setelah berhasil dengan aksinya!"

"Apa kalian sedang membohongiku?" Tanyaku dengan geram.

"Tidak Len, tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian bisa menceritakan alasan kenapa Ryuto mau membunuhku?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Leon dan Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Maksudku, bagaimana bisa?! Dia terlihat sangat senang ketika kita semua mendapatkan transportasi baru yang khusus untuk tim dan sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan pelatihan untuk bisa mengendarai benda itu!

Kenapa… Kenapa satu persatu orang yang ku kenal dan aku ingin lindungi, berpaling dariku dengan cara yang mengerikan?

"Kesampingkan hal itu…" Ucapku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita tidak perlu membicarakan masalah ini sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di lakukan sekarang." Aku mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terus memandang ke segala arah.

Selama pandangan buram ini masih bisa ku gunakan, aku harus cepat menemukan sumbernya!

"Itu dia!"

Aku langsung menarik _handgun_ yang ada di belakang tubuhku, tergantung di sabuk ku. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku menembak seseorang yang berada di tengah kerumunan.

Dorr! Dorr!

"Len?! Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menembak warga sipil?!" Kaito berteriak kepadaku dan menahan tanganku untuk menarik pelatuk lebih jauh.

Orang tersebut ketakutan dan kesakitan. Kerumunan semakin bertambah panik, seluruh orang berlari ke manapun untuk bisa menghindari kekacauan yang kusebabkan dengan menembaki salah seorang di antara mereka barusan.

"Jangan halangi aku! Leon! Cepat kejar dan bunuh orang itu! Dia adalah katalis! Lakukan dan jangan tanyakan apapun! Ini perintah!" Teriakku pada Leon.

"Jangan ikuti Len! Dia tidak berada di dalam akal sehatnya! Leon, kau pasti mengerti siapa yang harus dilindungi dan siapa yang harus diikuti sekarang!" Kaito berteriak di sebelahku sambil terus menahan tanganku untuk menarik pelatuk.

"LEON! CEPAT LAKUKAN! INI PERINTAH!" Teriak ku kencang.

Leon masih juga tidak bergerak! Sial! Kalau begini, kami akan terus terperangkap di tempat sialan ini!

Aku menarik lengan Kaito dan membuatnya terpelanting ke depan. Aku berhasil keluar dari cengkraman Kaito!

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Tembakanku masih tidak mengenai orang itu!

Syuut

Dorr!

Sial! Tembakanku malah melukai orang lain! Aku harap tembakan tersebut hanya menggores sedikit kulitnya.

"LEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BUAK!

Leon tiba-tiba saja meninjuku dari belakang. Kenapa kalian semua masih saja tidak mengerti?!

"Leon! Kita terperangkap dalam sihir! Ryuto yang mati di sana itu palsu! Kita ada di dalam _Tartarus*_! Orang yang aku tembaki tadi adalah katalis dari sihir ini! Bunuh dia sebelum dia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain dan membuat kita terjebak di dalam sihir ini hingga kita mati!" Teriak ku kencang.

"Sihir…?"

"Sadarlah! Sihir ini merenggut nyawa sedikit demi sedikit sama seperti racun bagi orang yang terperangkap di dalamnya! Sihir ini membuat ilusi yang menakutkan bagi kita dan membunuh kita perlahan, lalu yang paling buruk adalah adanya kemungkinan pemanggilan makhluk lain ke dalam sini! Semua orang yang ada di sini, kecuali si katalis adalah manusia asli! Kita harus bisa membunuhnya sekarang sebelum kita melukai orang yang lain juga!"

Saat aku selesai berkata, Leon langsung melepas cengkramannya dan mengejar orang tersebut. Kerumunan makin panik karena melihat Leon membawa senjata dan siap memenggal leher orang tersebut.

Saat Leon sudah dekat dan kedua pedang pendeknya sudah siap menebas kepala orang yang menjadi katalis, tiba-tiba saja…

BLAARR!

"Oh sial… Tartarus sudah sampai tahap kedua…"

Si katalis tiba-tiba saja berubah, tubuhnya kini bersisik, tangannya menjadi cakar dan kepalanya mulai membentuk moncong.

Mayat Ryuto yang ada di belakang kami juga berdiri secara tiba-tiba, dia hendak menyerang Rin, tapi Kaito berhasil menahan pergerakan monster itu dengan _Gleiphnir_.

"Kaito?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku agak terkejut.

"Bantinganmu benar-benar menyakitkan Len." Ucap Kaito.

"Maaf, tapi itu keadaan darurat."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja dari tadi?" Ucap Kaito, dengan nada kesal.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku berniat membunuh si katalis sebelum kalian sadar dan mengeluarkan kita dari situasi ini dengan cepat, siapa sangka tembakan pertamaku gagal dan kalian malah mencoba mencegahku untuk tembakan selanjutnya?" Ucapku.

"Jadi, kita harus apa sekarang?" Tanya Kaito

Para monster semakin banyak, mereka keluar dari tanah dan mulai mengejar orang-orang yang berlarian.

"Keselamatan warga sipil adalah nomor satu, jangan biarkan ada korban jatuh walau hanya satu. Rin! Kau dengar itu? Gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, Leon akan menahan pergerakan katalisnya! Kami bergantung padamu sebagai penyerang utama!" Teriak ku.

Leon memang kuat, tapi dia tidak berada di situasi yang menguntungkan karena harus melawan banyak musuh. Leon adalah spesialis satu lawn satu. Kami semua hanya bisa bergantung pada Rin sekarng. Rin langsung saja berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil.

"Len?! Apa kau akan membiarkan Rin ada di ambang bahaya lagi?!" Kaito langsung menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Hanya dia kekuatan tempur skala besar yang kita punya sekarang. Selagi kita berdebat di sini, para monster tidak akan menunggu kita untuk mengambil tindakan. Sihir ini sangat berbahaya, monster yang keluar dari sihir ini bukanlah monster biasa yang bisa kau temui di hutan setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menggunakan sihir ini, tapi dia pasti berada di tingkat A bahkan lebih." Ucapku tenang.

Kaito melepas kerahku dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Len, aku gagal sebagai pasukan garis belakang, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kita ada di dalam pengaruh sihir." Ucap Rin dengan nada menyesal.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itulah sebabnya kau akan menjadi petarung utama kali ini."

Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Kaito! Kita akan membantunya dari belakang!"

Kaito tidak menjawab, dia langsung mengeluarkan _Artemis_ , _arc relic_ nya yang berbentuk busur dan langsung memasang posisi untuk menembak cepat.

" _Wahai Dewa Perapian, Hestia."_

" _Sebuah jalan menuju neraka berdarah telah dibuka."_

" _Wahai Dewa Petir, Zeus."_

" _Amukan mahkota kilat telah mewarnai semua yang hampa."_

" _Khaos, Erebos, Moros."_

" _Biarkan takdir berdarah menyelimuti dunia yang penuh dosa."_

Srassh…

Rin menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan pisau kecil sangat panjang dari lengan atas sampai ujung jari tengahnya..

Darahnya mengalir dengan tenang, dari lengannya, menuju ke bawah. Menetas perlahan ke tanah.

Seketika, _sigil_ merah darah keluar di sekitar kakinya, menyebar semakin luas dan luas. Dalam hitungan detik, hampir seluruh area yang bisa dilihat oleh mata sudah tertutupi _sigil_ merah milik Rin. Para monster yang mencoba mengejar orang-orang terhenti, mereka semua menghadap ke arah Rin. Seakan tertarik, mereka semua lansung menghampiri Rin dengan cepat.

"Kaito! Kita hentikan semua monster yang dekat dengan Rin! Ritualnya belum selesai!"

Kaito langsung menembakkan panahnya dengan cepat. Menusuk seluruh kepala monster terdekat dengan tepat.

Aku sendiri, yang masih tidak paham dengan kekuatanku, mencoba menembaki beberapa monster dengan senjata seadanya, sebagian besar tidak mempan, tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti menembak!

Saat tangan Rin sudah terselimuti darah dari lukanya, seekor monster terbang sudah mendekatinya.

"Kaito!"

Kaito langsung menarik busurnya, dan panahnya dengan cepat langsung membentuk sebuah api yang siap membakar semua yang ada di hadapanya.

Bruuush!

Tanpa siapa yang menduga, api Kaito langsung menguap karena monster tersebut membuat pelindung dari air.

"Apa _Tartarus_ sudah masuk tahap selanjutnya?!" Teriak Kaito terkejut.

Jarak antara Rin dan monster tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa belas sentimeter lagi. Aku tetap terus menembaki monster itu dengan seluruh peluru yang ku punya, jika Rin sampai diganggu saat sedang menjalankan ritualnya, lukanya akan lebih serius karena darah yang terbuang tidak membeku menjadi senjata. Adrenaline nya yang sedang dalam proses pemacuan akan terhenti tiba-tiba dan jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah hingga dalam kondisi koma.

Zuuunnggg….

Crasshhh…

Tapi, Rin sudah membuka matanya dan membelah monster tersebut menjadi dua bagian! Bagus!

"Selesai… Rin sudah selesai! Kaito, tidak ada gunanya kita membantu sekarang! Cepat persiapkan sihir penyembuhan tingkat tinggi!"

"Tapi aku tidak mahir dalam jenis sihir tersebut!"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau bisa!"

Di saat aku dan Kaito berlari, di belakang kami terjadi ledakan dan cipratan darah dimana-mana.

Tubuh Rin bergerak dalam kecepatan suara, tidak… Mungkin dalam kecepatan cahaya. Dia membelah semua monster yang ada di dalam jarak _sigil_ nya dengan sebuah pisau yang keluar dari kedua lengannya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berwarna merah darah dan ledakan di tengah udara berkali-kali terjadi karena kakinya dengan cepat memukul lapisan udara tipis di udara agar bisa bergerak bebas di udara. Matanya berubah seperti mata Neru, pupilnya menjadi tajam di tengah seperti kucing. Sedangkan senjata yang ada di kedua tangannya adalah pisau panjang yang terbuat dari darah.

Itu adalah pisau dari darah.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Rin menggunakan kekuatannya…" Ucap Kaito.

"Dia adalah _Bloody Crown_ , sang Ratu dengan Mahkota Darah. Satu-satunya penyihir yang bisa mengendalikan perubahan bentuk besi termasuk darahnya sendiri di seluruh dunia." Ucapku.

Zrassh! Zrasssh! Zrasssh!

Rin adalah anak yang terlahir dengan _Mana_ luar biasa, dia bisa mengkompresi _Mana_ -nya untuk membekukan lukanya dan membuatnya sekeras berlian, termasuk membekukan darahnya. Dia bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak hingga belasan kali lebih cepat, membuat sebuah ledakan adrenaline yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan detakan yang cepat tersebut, dia bisa mendahului waktu di sekitarnya, dengan kata lain, dia juga bisa mengkompresi penggunaan waktu pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, pengendaliannya dalam darah bisa membuat darah menjadi bentuk lain yang lebih kuat, mencampurkan darahnya dengan asam empedu yang diproduksi besar-besaran, membuat setiap tebasannya sama seperti tebasan dengan pedang panas yang baru keluar dari perapian dalam suhu tidak kurang dari 600 derajat karena kecepatannya dalam menebas dan sifat korosif senjatanya sendiri. Dia disebut Jenius Anatomi karena bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengubahnya sampai batas maksimal.

Tapi, kekuatannya yang luar biasa dalam serangan kejutan baik pertarungan satu lawn satu atau kelompok, sangat membebani tubuhnya. Rin hanya manusia biasa, menarik tubuhnya sampai ambang batas adalah hal yang mengerikan. Dampak yang paling ringan adalah anemia dan lemas untuk beberapa waktu, dampak yang paling berat adalah kontraksi hati dan jantung... Hingga kematian.

Dalam operasi di Afrika beberapa tahun yang lalu, Rin hampir mati karena harus terus memaksakan tubuhnya menggunakan kekuatan tersebut... Dan aku masih tidak bisa lupa kesalahanku pada waktu itu.

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak monster yang telah dia tebas, semua yang ada di dalam jarak pandangannya tidak luput dari tebasannya. Saat Rin sudah dekat dengan Leon, tanpa ragu, dia juga menebas katalis dari _Tartarus_ , membelahnya menjadi dua bagian yang simetri.

Wuuuusssh!

Angin kencang bertiup ke segala arah, tubuh Rin mengeluarkan asap dan semua darah yang sebelumnya membeku di sekitar tangannya kini terjatuh ke tanah dalam bentuk cair. Langit pecah, menandakan _Tartarus_ sudah dihancurkan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam sihir ini, kecuali aku, Kaito dan Leon langsung pingsan.

"Benar-benar gerakan yang sangat beresiko…" Ucap Leon.

"Sekarang, kita harus kembali dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi. Kaito, Leon, kalian juga harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di antara kalian dan Ryuto."

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Len dan seluruh anggota timnya yang tersisa kini berkumpul di HQ.

"Apa benar Ryuto mengkhianati _Epsilon_?" Tanya Len.

"Dan parahnya, dia mencoba membunuhmu." Sambung Dell.

"Tapi, apa alasannya?" Tanya Neru.

10 orang yang tersisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berpiki keras.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa benar yang menangkap kalian adalah sihir _Tartarus_?" Tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Itu benar, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran tentang orang yang menggunakannya, dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat. Akan sulit mendapatinya sebagai musuh." Jawab Yuuma

"Kau benar." Sambung Kaito.

Yuuma terlihat berpikir lebih keras.

'Ini pasti perbuatan Ritsu… Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ku pikirkan, apa dia sudah menyerah menyerang Len secara langsung?' Pikir Yuuma.

Namine Ritsu, sosok misterius yang selalu berkata akan membunuh Len. Yuuma dan Ritsu, mereka berdua adalah musuh sekaligus sekutu. Hubungan di antara mereka masih belum diketahui seperti apa untuk jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengalami suatu hal yang aneh saat pertarungan tadi." Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

"Aneh?" Tanya Rin.

"Saat aku melihat Ryuto, mataku tiba-tiba saja menjadi buram dan pandanganku di penuhi dengan warna-warna gelap yang aneh. Lintasan-lintasan aneh muncul di depanku setelah itu. Aku sadar kalau itu adalah lintasan _Mana_." Ucap Len.

"Itu, itu sama seperti kemampuan Aria dalam melihat jejak _Mana_ dan garis _Ley_." Ucap Kaito.

"Apa itu adalah pengaruh dari kekuatan aneh yang terbangkit dalam dirimu?" Tanya Teto.

"Mungkin. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku sampaikan." Ucap Len.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap Len dengan intens.

"Ada pandangan orang yang serasa terus menatapku semenjak mataku menjadi buram. Satu… Tidak, ada dua orang." Ucap Len.

"Dua?" Yuuma adalah orang yang pertama terkejut.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Yuuma?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut." Jawab Yuuma enteng.

'Dua orang? Jadi pelakunya bukan Ritsu? Atau Ritsu mempunyai orang lain di sampingnya?' Pikir Yuuma.

"Dan lagi dari tubuh Ryuto yang tadi, tubuh itu jelas-jelas tidak asli. Ryuto yang asli belum mati, dia ada di suatu tempat, bersembunyi dari kita. Saat aku menelusuri beberapa jalur _Mana_ yang bisa aku lihat, aku juga mendapatkan keberadaan Ryuto dan kondisi _Mana_ nya. Tapi sepertinya ada kejanggalan, sepertinya _Mana_ orang yang mengendalikan _Tartarus_ dan _Mana_ Ryuto tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, jalur _Mana_ mereka tidak berpotongan ataupun mengintersepsi satu sama lain. Ryuto tidak mungkin menjadi orang yangh menggunakan _Tartarus_ , dia memang hebat, tapi dia menyerang musuh dengan mengganggu sihir musuh dan menyerang balik menggunakan sihir itu… Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menggunakan sihir langsung untuk menyerang lawan." Ucap Len.

"Jadi, ada pihak lain yang terlibat kejadian tadi? Terlabih lagi… Melihat kondisi _Mana_? Sehebat itukah penglihatanmu?" Tanya Neru agak kesal karena kehebatan Len.

"Kaito, Leon, apa ada kemungkinan kalau Ryuto dikendalikan orang lain?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya saat aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia tidak terlihat dipengaruhi sihir apapun." Jawab Leon.

"Itu jelas, dia tidak dipengaruhi oleh sihir yang mengganggu panca indra atau alam sadar. apa yang dipengaruhi adalah alam bawah sadarnya. _Mana-_ nya sudah tercampur dengan _Mana_ orang lain… Dia tidak dikendalikan, atau dicuci otaknya, alam bawah sadarnya sudah ditanami informasi palsu."

Saat selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, semua orang kecuali Len terkejut bukan main.

"Apa kau bilang? Kesadaran palsu melalui _Mana_? Apakah itu mungkin? Bukannya satu-satunya cara menanamkan kesadaran palsu adalah melalui alat pengubah gelombang otak?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah mendengar dari sebuah penelitian, tidak semua memori dan kenangan ada di dalam otak. Otakmu hanya mengolah memori dan kenangan, tempat memori itu sendiri tersimpan sebenarnya masih sebuah misteri. Ada yang bilang jiwamu menyimpan memori episodik yang kau dapatkan selama kau hidup atau alam bawah sadarmu menyimpan memori prosedural yang terbentuk sebagai apa yang kita sebut sebagai refleks. Tapi dimana tempat jiwa itu sendiri? Penemuan _Mana_ sebagai tempat yang menginisialisasikan keberadaan jiwa sudah menjawab sebagian dari itu." Ucap Len.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan, dengan memasukkan sebuah sihir ke dalam aliran _Mana_ , ada kemungkinan juga mengubah ingatan orang walau hanya sebagian kecil?" Tanya Dell.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, hal itu belum pernah diteliti sama sekali. Tapi setelah melihat Ryuto, sepertinya hal itu mungkin." Jawab Len.

Saat semua orang sedang berpikir, Rin menyela pembicaraan.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Memori? Episodik? Prosedural? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita bahas sih?!" Sela Rin.

"Rin, manusia membagi memori yang pernah dia dapatkan menjadi tiga jenis. Semantik, atau ingatan tentang peristiwa adalah memori yang menyimpan kebiasaan yang bisa kau lakukan tiap hari, seperti makan, mandi atau pergi ke sekolah. Episodik atau ingatan berjangka adalah ingatan tentang fakta atau hal berkesan yang pernah kau dapatkan selama hidupmu, seperti saat kau mengingat hari ulang tahun ke 5 mu atau seperti saat kau mengingat pelajaran yang akan diteskan. Sedangkan prosedural, adalah tata cara yang pernah kau pelajari untuk melakukan sesuatu, seperti bela diri, bersepeda, atau berbicara." Jelas Len.

"O—oh…"

"Jadi, masalah kita benar-benar bertambah lagi ya. Dan lagi, Rin… Kau itu kuat, tapi bodoh… Kau terlalu menggunakan perasaan, bukannya pikiranmu dalam melakukan sesuatu." Tegas Miku.

"Masalah untukmu?!" Rin langsung naik pitam.

.

.

.

"Wa—waaah! Gila!"

Sekarang adalah hari keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika.

Len dan yang lainnya ada di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas, sebuah pesawat yang terlihat sangat canggih ada di hadapan mereka.

" _Airship_ tipe _Piercing Bee_. Mampu terbang vertikal dengan bantuan dua baling-baling di bawah sayapnya dan kecepatan maksimalnya adalah 16 mach. Ini bahkan melebihi teknologi yang ada di pesawat-pesawat khusus B.L.A.D.E. saat ini." Jelas Kaito.

"Andai saja Ryuto ada di sini, dia pasti akan sangat senang." Ucap Rin.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan pikirkan hal-hal berat! Kita akan menyebrangi jembatan ketika kita sampai di sana*! Cukup fokus dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini!" Ucap Dell.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengemudikakannya?" Tanya Leon.

Semua orang menatap Leon dan Dell.

"Tinggal kalian berdua yang mengikuti pelatihan untuk bisa mengendarainya." Ucap Yuuma.

"Berjuanglah!" Tepuk Neru.

"Aku mengandakan kalian." Ucap Teto.

"Jangan sampai kita mati konyol!" Ucap Rin.

"Yah, kita hanya harus duduk santai dan menyerahkan ini pada ahlinya." Ucap Kaito.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Aria.

"Kaito! Aku takut!" Miku langsung saja memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Kau masih bersemangat seperti biasanya ya, Miku. Aku serahkan kemudi pada kalian, oke?" Ucap Len sambil menatap Dell dan Leon.

Ke delapan orang yang lain masuk ke dalam pesawat itu dan memasuki kabin penumpang. Sedangkan Dell dan Leon menatap satu sama lain.

Dell langsung masuk ke dalam pesawat, tapi Leon malah jatuh terduduk di luar pesawat.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Leon.

Sebenarnya, Leon sering gagal dalam pelatihan. Pesawat membutuhkan pilot dan co-pilot, tapi Lily menyuruh setidaknya tiga dari mereka bisa menguasai kemudi untuk mengatasi beberapa hal buruk. Leon sudah optimis kalau dia tidak akan memegang kemudi, tapi ketika Ryuto hilang… Dia baru ingat, kalau dia akan menjadi awak utama untuk mengemudikan kendaraan besar tersebut.

Sungguh kesialan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Aku gagal membunuh Len kali ini." Ucap Ryuto di hadapan Namine Ritsu.

"Tidak apa, masih ada lain kali."

Ryuto berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sebelum ia pergi, dia menoleh ke kanan, wajah Kiyoteru yang menahan amarah ada di sana.

Ryuto dan Kiyoteru saling menatap untuk sebentar, mereka berpaling dan berhenti saling menatap.

"Sungguh mantan teman yang hebat, aura kebencian mereka sama-sama kuat." Ucap Namine Ritsu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?! Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau dia mata-mata yang memang dikirimkan dari Len?!" Bentak Kiyoteru.

"Tidak, aku berani menjamin, Dracko Cerulea ada di pihak kita. Aku sudah tahu kalau Dracko akan kabur dengan menggunakan sedikit sihir ilusi, tapi… Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Kagamine Len juga…" Ucap Ritsu.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka kawan atau musuh, selama mereka tidak menganggu tujuanku untuk membunuh Len, aku tidak peduli."

Kiyoteru juga pergi dari hadapan Ritsu.

Namine Ritsu menghela nafas, matanya yang ada di balik perban masih menatap langit seakan matanya bisa melihat menembus perban tersebut.

"Mayuna Gretelicka… Akhirnya kau bergerak juga…" Ucap Ritsu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat singgasana di tengahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seorang wanita dari atas kursi mewah di singgasana tersebut.

"Kami sudah memberikan 'ucapan salam' kepada Kagamine Len." Ucap salah satu orang yang bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita di atas singgasana tersebut.

"Kami akan mengawasi Kagamine Len lebih ketat lagi." Ucap seseorang yang lain yang juga bertekuk lutut.

"Lanjutkan kerja keras kalian." Ucap orang di atas singgasana.

Kedua bawahannya langsung menunduk dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Sang wanita di atas singgasana tersenyum menakutkan.

"Apakah terror akan menjatuhkanmu, Allen?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Chaos Never Turns Back."_

" _And The Light Never Comes To The Fate."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 16 selesai~

Maaf kalau nggak sepanjang biasanya (kayaknya sih gitu), saya masih jetlag TO UN kota pertama. T.T

Untuk kata berbintang.

Tartarus adalah tempat di dunia bawah (sebenarnya sih, bawahnya dunia bawah) yang ada di mitologi Yunani, tempat para monster berbahaya di kurung.

Kalian sadar kalau mantra Rin adalah nama-nama Dewa Olympus dan Dewa Awal (Protogenoi) dalam mitolog Yunani?

Sedangkan kalimat berbintang yang dikatakan Dell itu pribahasa artinya 'kita akan menghadapi masalah saat masalah tersebut ada di hadapan kita'.

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Hanicchi:

* * *

Yuuma dan Arianya akan ditambah mulai sekarang! Mungkin habis ini saya akan buat adegan peluk-pelukan buat mereka! XD #PLAK

Kalau penasaran sama Ryuto, di atas udah dijawab ^^  
Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Past And Today

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Aduh… Minggu depan TO lagi, yah… Mau gimana lagi? XD

Langsung mulai aja, oke?

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Sekarang, kita ada dimana?"

Miku bertanya sambil melepas lollipop dari mulutnya.

Semua anggota, kecuali Dell dan Leon, ada di dalam kabin. Pesawat mereka sengaja tidak menggunakan kecepatan penuh sehingga perjalanan mereka terasa lebih panjang. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa mereka menggunakan kecepatan normal dari pesawat tersebut, umumnya, alasannya adalah karena keamanan penumpang dan juga kurangnya pengalaman pilot. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang menjadi pertimbangan mereka dalam menjalankan pesawat saat ini.

Pertama, mereka tidak sedang dalam keadaan darurat, tidak ada intruksi yang mengharuskan mereka menyelesaikan penerbangan mereka dengan cepat atau memaksa mereka berhenti di suatu tempat secara tiba-tiba. Jadi tidak ada gunanya buru-buru, lagipula, terbang dengan terburu-buru akan menghilangkan esensi dan kesenangan dari perjalanan udara.

Kedua, beberapa negara tidak ingin teritori udaranya diganggu oleh Len dan timnya karena kebisingan akibat kecepatan dari pesawat tersebut. Jika mereka secara tidak sengaja menurunkan ketinggian (karena pilot dan co-pilot nya masih seorang pemula dengan jam terbang yang tidak banyak) dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka bisa menghancurkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berlapis kaca dan mengganggu gelombang radio di sekitar mereka, mereka bisa menyebabkan kecacatan sinyal radio di negara yang mereka lintasi secara ugal-ugalan. Pada dasarnya, seluruh penerbangan pada zaman modern tidak murni terjadi dari hasil pemampatan udara melalui badan pesawat dan penyeimbangan penerbangan dengan sayap dan ekor, tapi lebih ke penggunaan medan radio dalam mengendalikan fungsi mesin dan navigasi.

Lalu, yang ketiga adalah lanjutan dari yang pertama dan kedua, walau mereka adalah anggota dari pasukan khusus yang ada dibawah naungan organisasi internasional, hal itu tidak menjadi mereka kebal hukum, mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan masalah dalam perizinan melintasi teritori udara sebuah negara. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menerima transmisi dari menara pengendali di sebuah negara yang menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti sejenak dan menunjukan semua perizinan serta alasan kenapa mereka melintasi negara tersebut. Jika mereka terlalu cepat dan secara tidak sengaja mengabaikan sebuah transmisi dari sebuah satuan militer suatu negara karena tidak ada waktu untuk putar balik, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah serangan misil kendali anti udara atau serangan sihir skala besar akan dilancarkan untuk menjatuhkan mereka karena pengabaian sebuah peringatan yang sangat vital.

Sekali lagi, Leon dan Dell bukanlah pengendali handal, mereka tidak tahu rasanya dikejar oleh belasan peluru kendali. Jadi, daripada memancing masalah, ada baiknya mereka melakukan penerbangan aman untuk penerbangan perdana mereka.

"Hmmm… Melihat dari lamanya kita terbang, mungkin kita sedang melewati sebagian kecil dari Rusia." Jawab Len.

"Apa?! Sudah secepat itu?! Belum ada satu jam kita terbang!" Ucap Neru terkejut.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya?" Ejek Miku.

Neru dan Miku mulai saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam, urat-urat di dahi mereka mulai membentuk empat sudut siku-siku yang saling menempel.

"Apa masalahmu kuncir dua?!"

"Apa masalahmu kuncir kuda?!"

Sekarang mereka sudah mulai mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

"Memangnya salah bertanya hal yang umum, hah?!" Tantang Neru.

"Masalahnya, hal umum yang kau tanyakan adalah hal yang bahkan anak SD dimanapun akan tahu jawabannya!" Jawab Neru.

"Kau mengataiku lebih bodoh dari anak SD?!" Teriak Neru.

"Bukan, aku mengejekmu sebagai seseorang yang kampungan." Jawab Miku enteng.

"Diam kau daun bawang!" Balas Neru.

"Apa salahnya dengan daun bawang?! Mereka enak kok! Iyakan, Kaito?"

Pandangan Neru dan Miku langsung menuju Kaito, Kaito yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Saat Miku dan Neru melihat reaksi Kaito, mereka berdua mengangguk. Sesaat, Kaito merasa lelah, dia terlalu lelah mengurus dua orang perempuan pubertas yang tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar. Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua tidak pernah lepas dari apa yang biasa orang sebut sebagai sindrom PMS, terlepas dari mereka sedang 'M'* atau tidak.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan daun bawang?" Jawaban Kaito malah membuat Neru dan Miku makin heboh.

Len dan Yuuma yang sedang duduk dengan tenang, membicarakan tentang beberapa hal. Teto masih asik makan cemilan, sedangkan Aria, dia tidak bisa diam dan terus berjalan kesana-kemari untuk melihat seisi kabin. Rin, masih dengan wajah lemas, mencoba tidur di sofa yang ada.

"Hei, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aria kepada Teto.

Teto langsung berhenti mengunyah dan langsung menelan makanannya.

"Paling anemianya kambuh." Jawab Teto.

"Oh… Kekuatannya ternyata sangat tidak efektif ya…" Ucap Aria.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan, _Mana-_ nya sangat banyak, tapi dia tidak bisa mengalokasikannya ke lebih dari satu aktivitas vital secara bersamaan ketika dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dia hanya bisa memilih antara menggunakan _Mana_ -nya untuk fokus menyerang, atau menggunakannya untuk fokus penyembuhan. Ketika dia fokus dalam memanipulasi detak jantung untuk meningkatkan adrenaline, dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya. Saat dia menyembuhkan dirinya, baik secara fisik ataupun mental, kekuatan menyerangnya tidak bisa digunakan secara maksimal…" Jawab Teto atas tanggapan Aria.

"Sepertinya dia masih butuh banyak latihan…" Balas Aria.

"Seharusnya, jika dia benar-benar bisa menggunakan _Mana_ -nya dengan baik, dia mungkin adalah orang terkuat dari segi kekuatan murni walau tekniknya kalah dengan Leon, Kaito atau Yuuma…" Balas Teto.

Pada dasarnya, kekuatan Rin adalah untuk mencepai dan menekan secara konstan batas maksimal kekuatan tubuhnya. Jika Rin ingin menebalkan epidermis kulitnya hingga sekeras baja atau menaikkan teknik kompresi pernafasannya untuk bisa menyelam dalam waktu lama, seharusnya Rin bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menggunakan keduanya bersamaan. Oleh karena itu, Rin mencoba sebuah gaya yang paling besar daya ledaknya dalam pertarungan, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah cara, ketimbang menaikkan tingkat kekuatan fisiknya, kenapa dia tidak mencoba menaikan adrenaline dan hormone yang mengendalikan refleks tubuhnya? Itulah awal kenapa Rin bisa menggunakan gaya bertarung dengan merefleksikan darah sebagai senjata dan juga awal dari julukan Rin sebagai ' _Bloody Crown_ ' karena caranya bertarung.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Rin juga ditempatkan sebagai barisan belakang yang bertugas men- _support_ baik dalam penyerangan ataupun penyembuhan?" Tanya Aria.

"Jika dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk penyembuhan, sihirnya juga sangat hebat dalam menyembuhkan luka fisik, selama tidak ada bagian tubuh yang lepas, dia bisa merangsang kemampuan sel untuk beregenerasi puluhan kali lebih cepat. Kenyataannya, aku atau Neru mungkin tidak sebanding dengannya dari jumlah _Mana_ , tapi dia tetap lemah dalam penggunaan teknik." Balas Teto.

Di sisi Lain, Yuuma dan Len sedang sedikit melakukan percakapan.

"Kita terpaksa melakukan penerbangan yang memutar, sungguh hal yang aneh mendengar _New Allied Forces*_ memberi kira instruksi untuk terbang melewati Eropa ketimbang Afrika…" Ucap Yuuma.

"Memang ada kejanggalan, sepertinya ada yang mereka tutup-tutupi, terutama Amerika. Seingatku, Amerika tidak sedang melakukan proyek apapun yang harus ditutup-tutupi sampai sejelas ini. Ada dua praduga dariku, kita memang dipaksa untuk melewati Eropa karena Amerika sedang merencakan sesuatu atau Afrika sendiri sedang melakukan sesuatu yang begitu besar sehingga tidak ada orang luar yang boleh melintasinya. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau ini hanya instruksi biasa yang dilakukan tanpa sebab khusus, yang manapun itu, kita harus tetap waspada." Balas Len.

"Yah, pada dasarnya Amerika dan Afrika ada dalam satu fraksi yang sama, yang manapun kemungkinan tersebut yang merupakan kenyataan, itu tidak menghilangkan bukti bahwa NAF sedang melakukan sesuatu di balik dunia internasional." Balas Yuuma.

Len meneguk minumannya, lalu dia mengunyah cemilan yang ada di samping minumannya.

"Oh iya, apa kau mau mendengarkan beberapa pertanyaanku?" Tanya Len.

"Tentu." Jawab Yuuma.

Len dan Yuuma langsung terdiam setelahnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang masa lalu, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Maksudku, mungkin jika membicarakan masa lalu, aku akan tahu asal kekuatan tidak jelas yang ada di tubuhku ini." Ucap Len.

Yuuma sempat membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Len berpikir sejenak, dia merasakan adanya usaha Yuuma untuk menutupi sesuatu, tapi mencurigai rekannya sendiri adalah hal yang membawa perpecahan dan kesia-siaan. Sebisa mungkin, Len harus menghindari praduga yang tidak perlu.

Yuuma sendiri, akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membalas Len.

"Apa kau tahu _The True Braves_?" Tanya Yuuma.

Ini hanya perasaan Len, atau memang Yuuma mengalihkan pembicaraan?

Len sendiri sebenarnya sudah benar-benar merasa curiga terhadap Yuuma. Semuanya berjalan dengan tidak pas, perkataan yang muncul dari mulut Yuuma sebagai pengalih menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah dia sembunyikan dari Len.

Len hanya menghela nafas, dia tidak mau mengungkit sesuatu jika rekannya sendiri menghindari masalah tersebut. Akhirnya, Len malah mengikuti alur pembicaraan Yuuma dan meninggalkan pertanyaannya sendiri tentang masa lalu.

"Aku tahu, legenda lama _Erda-Orthe_. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Len.

"Apa kau percaya kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak musnah dari dunia ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

Len memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu memang benar, Bumi sudah akan kalah pada Perang 30 Tahun. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar di luar jangkauan apa yang bisa orang sekarang bayangkan. Aku dengar, setiap anggota mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang sangat mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Mereka ada untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang ditugaskan kepada mereka, jadi tidak mungkin kalau kekuatan mereka semua ada di level 'biasa saja' seperti sebagaimana seorang penyihir veteran yang memiliki banyak jam terbang." Sanggah Len.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau mereka tidak mengikuti perang karena perang tersebut tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan misi yang mereka jalani?" Tanya Yuuma.

Len terdiam karena pertanyaan tersebut.

Len sendiri tidak mengerti, apa maksud Yuuma dengan membicarakan hal ini dengan Len? Ini seperti menarik tuas yang seharusnya tidak dia tarik, Yuuma seperti ingin membuka rahasia dari sesuatu dengan memaksakan Len berbicara banyak.

Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Yuuma sehingga membuatnya bertanya banyak seperti sekarang ini? Sebenarnya, Len adalah orang yang tidak akan pikir panjang untuk membicarkan sebuah rahasia selama lawan bicaranya adalah rekannya sendiri. Apakah ada kesempatan dimana rahasia itu bocor atau tidak, Len tidak mempermasalahkannya karena yang membocorkannya kelak adalah temannya sendiri juga. Len hanya ingin menjadi orang yang tidak merahasiakan apapun dari orang-orang terdekatnya, kecuali jika dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tapi, tidak semua orang yang menjadi rekan Len akan bersikap sama seperti Len. Satu atau dua rahasia pada dasarnya akan tetap menjadi rahasia jika belum ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali dirimu sendiri dan Tuhan. Jadi, pasti akan ada pula satu atau dua rahasia yang Len tidak ketahui dari temannya, sebagaimana apa yang dia sudah rasakan dari kehilangan Kiyoteru dan Ryuto, keduanya mungkin memang punya sebuah rahasia yang Len sendiri tidak mengerti apa.

"Yuuma, apa kau berpikiran kalau kita berdua memang punya hubungan dengan para pahlawan tersebut hanya karena kita berasal dari _Erda-Orthe_?" Tanya Len dengan wajah serius.

"Aku bisa menjawab tidak atau iya tergantung keinginanmu." Jawab Yuuma.

"Jangan bercanda Yuuma!"

Semua pandangan yang ada di dalam kabin langsung mengarah kepada Len, jangankan pandangan heran, beberapa dari pandangan tersebut malah terlihat ikut terbawa emosi.

"Yuuma, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Len hingga dia marah?!" Rin adalah orang yang pertama berdiri dan menghampiri Yuuma, padahal sebelumnya dia hanya berbaring lemas.

Tatapan tajam Rin tidak bisa lepas dari mata Yuuma, Rin benar-benar marah entah kenapa, dia marah dengan sifat Yuuma. Mereka berdua sudah lama bersama, tapi dengan apa yang Yuuma lakukan akhir-akhir ini, membuat Rin benar-benar curiga dengan Yuuma yang sekarang, sama seperti kecurigaan yang Len rasakan.

Pertama, keterlambatannya dan kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Yuki sehingga Kiyoteru harus berkhianat, masih terngiang di kepala Rin. Yuuma mengaku bahwa dia tidak bisa menjaga Yuki? Seorang penyihir A+ tidak bisa menjaga rekannya sendiri dari kematian? Monster macam apa yang sebenarnya Yuuma lawan saat menjaga Yuki?

Kedua, ketidak hadirannya saat percobaan pembunuhan Len oleh Ryuto yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Pada saat itu, Kaito sebenarnya bisa mengikat Ryuto dengan _Gleiphnir_ supaya Ryuto tidak kabur, tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu. Rantai itu sendiri adalah rantai terkutuk, yang menurut legenda, dibuat untuk mengikat monster ganas yaitu Fenrir, anak Loki dalam mitologi nordik. Oleh karena itu, Kaito dan Yuuma menggunakannya hanya untuk mengikat musuh kuat seperti Rei dan para _Banshee_ -nya, _Excalibur_ milik Rui, dan para _Drake_ * atau Naga Darat kelas _Behemoth_ yang mereka lawan pada saat perang tempo hari. Andai rantai itu harus digunakan pada teman mereka sendiri, Neru yang mengamuk adalah satu-satunya yang akan menjadi target. Memakaikan rantai tersebut pada manusia dengan darah daging asli tanpa fisik khusus seperti Ryuto akan benar-benar menghancurkan mental dan tubuhnya sebagai manusia. Beda dengan yang lain, fisiknya mungkin yang terlemah ketiga setelah Yuki dan Aria karena Ryuto termasuk anggota barisan belakang di _Epsilon_. Dia berbeda dengan Rin yang memiliki fisik khusus.

Yuuma memiliki gerakan dan pemikiran yang cepat dan akurat, andai kehadirannya ada di tengah-tengah percobaan pembunuhan tersebut, dia pasti akan langsung sadar kalau Ryuto menghilang dengan sihir dan bisa meminta Aria melacak sihirnya.

Hanya Aria yang tersisa sebagai pelacak sihir, dan kabarnya, Yuuma dan Aria pergi berdua pada waktu kritis tersebut untuk membicarakan beberapa hal berdua.

Rin sendiri bingung dan berpikir, 'Apa kalian sudah tidak menganggap Len sebagai pemimpin yang harus kalian lindungi lagi?!'

Ada yang aneh, Yuuma sudah terlalu jauh bertindak aneh. Dia tidak seperti Yuuma yang dulu, bahkan ikat kepala yang ada di lengannya, tidak pernah dia pakai lagi semenjak dia bertarung dengan Rei pertama kali. Ini seperti Yuuma sudah tidak pernah menikmati esensi dalam sebuah pertarungan, seakan dia sudah lupa bagaimana biasanya dia mendapatkan kesenangan dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan musuh yang kuat.

Yuuma yang sekarang seperti cangkang kosong tanpa kehendak…

"Yuuma, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kemampuanmu sekarang adalah yang paling diperhitungkan dalam tim ini. Setelah pertarungan dengan Rei di Inggris, kau tidak lagi terlihat kapabel dalam menggunakan kemampuanmu. Aku akan memakluminya jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu, bahkan aku akan bersedia membantu. Tapi, jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun dan malah menciptakan suasana ricuh terus-menerus dalam tim ini, Aku tidak akan segan-segan meminta Len untuk melakukan skorsing pada dirimu selama operasi!" Teriak Rin.

"Rin, aku tidak bermaksud—" Len ingin menyanggah sedikit perkataan Rin, tapi Rin langsung menyela Len.

"Len! Jangan naif! Aku sedang mencoba meluruskan beberapa hal dalam kelompok ini! Sudah dua orang yang berkhianat dan memalingkan jalannya dari kita, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi ketiga kalinya!" Ucap Rin geram.

Suasana makin tegang, entah apa yang mendorong Rin untuk berkata sejelas itu. Tanpa diduga, Aria langsung mendatangi Rin dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Rin, aku mengerti perasaanmu akan beberapa hal dalam tim ini, tapi apakah pantas menuduh rekanmu sendiri sebagai pengkhianat padahal kau tidak tahu apapun?" Tanya Aria dengan nada yang menusuk.

Rin, entah karena apa, memuncakkan emosinya dengan drastis. Wajahnya memerah, dalam artian dia benar-benar marah. Dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang benar disini, itu menurutnya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa orang-orang malah tidak mendukungnya sama sekali, 'harus ada reformasi di dalam tim ini!', pikir Rin. Rin beranggapan jika dia terus-terusan santai, Len akan dikhianati lagi dan semuanya akan benar-benar hancur.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau katakan sebagai orang yang tidak pernah melakukan apapun? Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang petarung, dan—" Ucap Rin terus menerus.

Ucapan Rin kian panjang dan makin menjatuhkan Aria. Kaito yang awalnya netral, mulai menghampiri Rin dengan tegas dan menepuk pundak Rin.

"Rin, apa kau sadar kalau yang sudah kau katakan itu adalah hal yang tidak sepatutnya dikatakan?" Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi Kaito, aku sudah tidak tahan! Apa kau tidak merasakan ada keanehan dengan Yuuma semenjak insiden di Inggris selesai?! Kita tidak bisa terus bermurah hati, tim ini perlu reformasi dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Len dikhianati lagi! Kita perlu memilih ulang susunan tim ini!" Ucap Rin keras.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Rin! Tapi, tidak ada gunanya dengan memulai semuanya melalui sebuah perdebatan yang saling menjatuhkan seperti ini!" Ucap Kaito.

Rin malah menggeretakan giginya, dia sudah muak. Dia menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang tidak akan mengkhianati Len. Jadi, dia tidak bisa lagi mentolerir orang lain dalam timnya yang membuat Len makin terpuruk.

Dia adalah orang yang akan selalu ada di sisi Len.

Dia adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan Len dari jurang keputus-asaan.

"Kaito! Buka matamu! Tim ini akan benar-benar hancur jika setiap orang terus membebani Len! Aku adalah orang yang akan melindunginya! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghentikan orang yang terus membebani Len, walau itu rekanku sendiri!" Ucap Rin.

Rin sudah ada di puncak emosinya, dia sudah tidak sadar secara mental.

Setelah sekian lama Len mendengarkan, Len akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri Rin.

PLAK!

Lalu… Dia menampar Rin dengan keras.

"Rin!"

Ucap Len dengan lantang.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu dan istirahatlah! Kau tidak berpikiran jernih! Jangan bicara apapun lagi atau kau akan menjadi orang yang kujatuhi _skorsing_!"

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Len dengan tenang, Rin malah berbalik dengan wajah kesal. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Kau hanya belum sadar Len…"

Lalu kembali berbaring di sofanya semula.

"Maafkan Rin… Yuuma, Aria, dia mungkin sangat terbebani secara mental. Menggunakan kekuatannya pada kesempatan yang sangat tidak direncakan dan dalam keadaan tegang membuat alam bawah sadarnya memberontak keras. Aku masih kurang tegas sebagai pemimpin. Aria, tolong jangan ambil hati perkataan Rin, kau masih tetap seorang anggota dari tim ini dan orang yang sangat berharga. Kemampuanmu menjadi tonggak kita semua dalam semua operasi. Yuuma, andai perkataan Rin benar, aku ingin kau secepatnya menjernihkan pikiranmu sama seperti Rin. Jangan bawa keambiguan dalam sebuah percakapan serius…" Ucap Len tenang.

Teto, Neru dan Miku tidak sempat berbuat apapun. Tangan mereka bertiga bahkan sudah terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Rin, yang paling polos dan lemah lembut, marah dengan hebat di depan mereka. Rasa takut dan heran menyelimuti diri mereka sepenuhnya karena kejadian itu.

Sedangkan Yuuma sendiri, matanya masih sayu, tidak ada ekspresi menyesal atau perasaan bersalah dalam tatapannya. Bahkan dia tidak merasa senang karena berhasil memukul mundur amarah Rin. Dia terlalu datar.

Aria, dia berpindah ke ruangan tidur. Matanya terlalu berat untuk menahan air matanya, tapi dia tidak mau melepas air mata itu di depan semua teman-temannya. Akhirnya dia meringkuk sendirian di dalam selimut sambil menangis.

Perkataan Rin memang terlalu kejam, Len dan Kaito sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, sebagai orang yang paling mempunyai karisma dalam memimpin, mereka tidak mampu menghentikan Rin sebelum Rin memperburuk keadaan.

Di satu sisi, Rin ingin melindungi Len. Di sisi lain, Rin terlihat ingin menjatuhkan seluruh rekannya.

Kaito, dia juga sadar kalau Yuuma terlalu aneh. Dia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat vital, cukup vital untuk membawa kehancuran _Epsilon_. Tapi, Kaito hanya ingin mempercayai Yuuma bagaimanapun itu. Karena mereka berdua ada dalam satu tim.

" _Kita ada di atas Jerman sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di laut perbatasan Inggris dan Perancis. Setelah meninggalkan Eropa, Atlantik Utara sudah menunggu kita. Aku harap kalian semua siap dengan guncangan badai."_

Transmisi dari palka pilot terdengar di kabin, sepertinya Dell sedang memberitahukan rute perjalanan mereka.

Len dan yang lain akhirnya kembali duduk di tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Cukup lama setelah Dell memberitahukan posisi, Dell dan Leon memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hei, hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku memang mendengar kegaduhan di kabin barusan?" Tanya Dell.

Leon langsung menoleh kearah Dell.

"Maksdumu sebelum kau ingin menyampaikan posisi kita?" Tanya Leon.

Dell mengangguk.

Leon menekan beberapa tombol dan tuas kecil, lalu kembali berbicara dengan Dell.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di sana?" Tanya Leon.

"Apa mereka bertengkar karena sesuatu?" Ucap Dell.

Leon dan Dell langsung terdiam setelah pertanyaan itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan?" Tanya Leon dengan setengah bercanda.

"Benar juga sih…" Jawab Dell, setengah bercanda juga.

Saat mereka berdua sedang tertawa pelan, Inggris tiba-tiba saja mengirimkan transmisi.

" _Transmisi lokal diberikan pada objek A-02. B.L.A.D.E.? Menara pengawas pada pesawat. Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan terbang rendah di Troposfer?"_

Transmisi itu sepertinya datang dari salah satu menara pengawas di bandara Inggris dan bukan transmisi militer.

" _A-02 memberikan laporan. Kami memutuskan untuk terbang rendah, tekanan udara sangat kecil di Stratosfer karena sekarang sedang pertengahan musim dingin. Kami sudah memberikan peringatan terhadap goncangan badai."_

Dell menjawab transmisi tersebut.

" _Menara pengawas pada objek A-02, apa kalian akan pergi ke NAF?"_

" _A-02 memberikan jawaban, itu tujuan kami dari awal."_

Orang-orang di menara pengawas sedikit heran dengan cara Dell menjawab transmisi, tapi mereka akhirnya memakluminya. Dell masihlah seorang pilot pemula, jadi mungkin dia masih belum paham betul bagaimana menjawab transmisi secara formal.

" _Menara pengawas pada objek A-02, kami menyarankan untuk melakukan penerbangan di atas Tropopause atau lebih baik putar balik perjalananmu, serangkaian keanehan sedang terjadi di NAF. Seluruh penerbangan dari Eropa ke Amerika dan Afrika harus dihentikan sementara waktu karena transmisi lokal dan transmisi militer tidak menjawab panggilan dari penerbangan manapun di Inggris. Terbang dengan ketinggian lebih bisa menghilangkan jejak gelombang radio pesawat dengan jenis seperti kalian jadi jika kalian tetap ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, kami menyarankan untuk terbang di atas Tropopause. Jika kalian terus terbang rendah ada kemungkinan kalau mereka akan melakukan tindakan tegas terhadap penerbangan illegal. "_

Dell dan Leon menatap satu sama lain?

Illegal?

Mereka tertawa dengan keras.

Mereka sedang melakukan penerbangan resmi dan di bawah naungan organisasi internasional. Bagaimana mereka bisa disebut sebagai penerbangan Illegal? Mereka berhenti tertawa dan tetap berterima kasih untuk informasi dari menara pengawas Inggris tersebut. Walau akhirnya mereka tidak menaikkan ketinggian seperti yang disarankan transmisi dari Inggris.

"Mereka bilang kita illegal? Mereka bercanda bukan?" Ucap Dell.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Jawab Dell.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang terbang di tengah Atlantik Utara sekarang, sama seperti informasi yang mereka dapatkan, badai keras dengan petir yang besar sedang terjadi di sini.

"Untung pesawat ini tipe terbaru, guncangan dari badai hampir tidak terasa." Ucap Dell.

"Yah, selama sistem navigasi kita tidak terganggu, AI* bisa mengambil alih penyesuaian arah pesawat, kita bisa sedikit santai." Jawab Leon.

Tiba-tiba saja, radar dan layar kaca di depan mereka menunjukan sebuah titik tidak kenal, lama kelamaan, titik tersebut menjadi banyak dan sedang menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AI mengidentifikasiakn mereka sebagai pesawat tanpa awak yang dikendalikan dengan transmisi remote jarak jauh." Ucap Leon.

"Kita harus menghubungi mereka dengan segera, jika tidak, lintasan kita akan berpapasan dan akan saling mengganggu gelombang radio satu sama lain. Kita bisa salng menjatuhkan."

Dell langsung mencoba mengirim beberapa transmisi ke objek tersebut, tapi anehnya tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa? Bukannya mereka adalah pesawat tanpa awak?" Tanya Dell.

Saat itulah, Leon benar-benar memasamkan wajahnya…

"Sial… Mereka bukan pesawat…"

"Apa yang kau—"

Perkataan mereka berdua berhenti. Monitor menunjukkan adanya error dan memperbaiki visual dari objek tersebut. Lalu, yang terpampang di sana adalah missile dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mereka… ICBM*?!" Ucap Leon terkejut.

"AI sudah mengkonfirmasi! Missile-missile tersebut adalah tipe _Hydrogen_! Apa?! AI pesawat ini terkecoh dan mengira missile sebagai pesawat tanpa awak?!" Teriak Dell.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau setiap bongkah dari mereka sama kuatnya dengan 450 kali ledakan bom Nagasaki?! Itu sama saja mengirimkan bom atom dengan rudal jarak jauh pelacak panas! Satu saja dari mereka bisa menghancurkan kapal ini seperti kapas yang disobek-sobek! Abaikan saja error yang sempat terjadi! Kita harus segera menghindar! Gunakan kecepatan dan manuver penuh!" Teriak Leon.

Leon langsung buru-buru mengganti pesawat dengan mode penerbangan manual.

.

.

.

Beberapa gunacangan yang tidak biasa mulai dirasakan anggota lain di kabin. Tapi sebagian besar dari mereka mengira kalau itu hanyalah guncangan badai.

Walau begitu, Kaito tetap tidak bisa tenang. Dia mulai menghubungi palka pilot lewat _intercom_.

" _Hei, apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Kita…"_

" _Kita dikejar oleh belasan ICBM!"_

Kaito langsung menjatuhkan _intercom_ nya.

'Jadi, ini merupakan guncangan perubahan jalur lintasan pesawat secara manual dengan kecepatan tinggi?!' Pikir Kaito.

"Ada apa Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Len! Ini gawat! Kita dikejar ICBM dari NAF!" Teriak Kaito.

Len langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Apa NAF belum menerima transmisi kita untuk kepergian kita ke sana?!"

Suasana menjadi tegang, Len langsung tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk sejenak. Otaknya kosong, dia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa berpikir cepat.

Len melihat wajah seluruh anggota, pandangannya berhenti di Yuuma.

"Yuuma! Kita akan mengirimmu untuk pemusnahan udara!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Should Thou Break The Past."_

" _And The One Who Oathee May Break Thy Today."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 17 selesai~

Phew… Kesel juga nulis yang satu ini.

Untuk kata yang berbintang.

Pertama M, M di sini maksudnya Menstruasi.

Lalu NAF atau New Allied Forces, sebutan bagi fraksi gabungan Amerika dan Afrika dalam fict ini.

Drake adalah naga darat. Sebenarnya ada 4 jenis naga yaitu, Drake, Wyvern )Naga terbang dengan dua kaki dan tangannya menjadi sayap), Wyrm (Naga jenis Asia, yang bentuknya seperti ular) dan Dragon (Naga yang sebenarnya, memiliki empat kaki dan dua sayap).

AI, atau Artificial Inteligence… Singkatnya kecerdasan buatan, udah sering dengar kan?

Lalu ICBM atau Intercontinenal Ballistic Missile, rudal kendali jarak jauh yang digunakan untuk perang antar negara atau mengantisipasi terror udara.

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Hanicchi:

* * *

Ryuto nggak mati ya? XD  
Nanti juga mati~ #PLAK #JustKidding

Tenang aja, kita semua akan mencoba adegan romantis di tengah bencana untuk Yuuma dan Aria. XD

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: C'est

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Mungkin beberapa di antara kalian ada yang berpikir 'kok alurnya lambat banget ya?', ya itu emang benar… Saya sadar kalau tiba-tiba konflik internal Len malah jadi banyak diperbincangkan. Jadi, saya akan mulai mempercepat lagi alurnya. Tapi karena saya nggak mau jadi terlalu cepat, mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan ada yang agak panjang lagi. Tapi, chapter ini agak pendek dulu, soalnya saya masih jetlag abis TO. T^T

Saya cuma mau ngasih tahu itu, silahkan dibaca~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Yuuma! Kita akan mengirimmu untuk pemusnahan udara!" Teriak Len tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Apa kau gila Len?!" Kaito langsung menghampiri Len dan memegang kerah Len.

Neru yang melihat Len dan Kaito berseteru langsung ingin melerai mereka, tapi gerakan Neru dihentikan oleh Teto dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apa?!" Tanya Neru dengan emosi.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Len? Dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, jadi jangan memperburuk keadaan." Ucap Teto.

"Teto benar, tidak ada gunanya melerai mereka sekarang." Sambung Miku.

Neru mendecih sebentar, menghela nafas, lalu mengurungkan niatnya. Aria tidak ada di sini sekarang, sedangkan Leon dan Dell sedang mencoba mencari rute aman untuk bisa menghindari adanya peluru kendali susulan dengan terbang di atas awan _cumulonimbus_.

Sedangkan Yuuma, dia malah tidak berbuat apapun, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Wajahnya terlalu datar untuk bisa ditebak.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan perintahmu sendiri Len?! Kita ada di ketinggian puluhan ribu kaki! Tekanan udaranya sangat rendah dan anginnya sangat menusuk di luar! Yuuma bisa berubah menjadi daging cincang jika tidak ada persiapan matang! Terlebih lagi, dia tidak bisa terbang! ICBM yang dikirim juga berdaya ledak dahsyat! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya dengan mengirimnya langsung ke sumber ledakan?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal sekarang. Ada kemungkinan ICBM akan berhenti mengejar dan jatuh ke laut jika kita keluar dari laut Atlantik, tapi tujuan kita ada di sebrang sana, jadi aku tidak akan memberi perintah untuk kembali. Lily berharap banyak pada operasi kali ini, kalau kita menyerah sebelum sampai di tujuan, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi baik Lily ataupun Luka- _nee_. Sedangkan badai tidak mendukung kita sama sekali, hujan dan petir di luar sangat dahsyat, itu adalah pertimbangan paling utamanya. Aku memberikan perintah untuk membuat Yuuma bisa menguatkan posisinya lagi di dalam tim. Aku yakin sebagai petarung veteran, dia paham apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang bisa diperbuat olehnya." Ucap Len tenang.

"Tapi Yuuma tetap seorang manusia!" Ucap Kaito.

"Apa sihir membuat kita tetap sebagai seorang manusia?" Tanya Len dengan tenang.

Kaito langsung berhenti naik pitam setelah mendengar kata itu. Dia melepas kerah Len dan membiarkan Len memberitahukan perintahnya kepada Yuuma.

"Yuuma, kita akan melepasmu melalui area di bagasi kargo, aku dan yang lain akan terus mengawasimu dan memberikan informasi tentang sekitarmu, selalu pasang telingamu pada transmisi. Aku dan para pilot juga akan berusaha mencari perlindungan dari Kuba, Kuba adalah satu-satunya negara SFN yang ada di daerah ini, jika kita bisa mendapat perlindungan dari Kuba, kita akan aman. Kita bisa bertanya tentang kondisi kepada Kuba setelah kita mendapat izin mendarat di sana." Ucap Len.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, menahan tekanan udara, menyeimbangkan pusat gravitasi di tengah badai, menghindari petir, dan menghentikan ICBM. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana sekarang." Jawab Yuuma.

"Bagus, waktumu 2 menit untuk persiapan, menurut Leon, ICBM akan sampai dan menghantam kita dalam waktu 183 detik mulai dari sekarang. Cepat buat persiapan dan jangan sia-siakan waktu!" Teriak Len.

Yuuma mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tidak perlu banyak , dia perlu sebuah dorongan mental. Di waktunya yang singkat, dia memasuki ruangan Aria dalam diam.

"Apa tidak apa membiarkannya masuk ke ruangan tempat Aria berada? Ada kemungkinan Aria akan menolaknya dengan keras." Tanya Kaito.

"Biarkan saja, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hati manusia bekerja. Kita hanya bisa percaya padanya." Jawab Len.

"Disamping itu, apakah benar ICBM itu menargetkan kita? Setahuku, semenjak Perang Dingin, penggunaan senjata strategis sudah dibatasi dan beberapa sudah dilarang. ICBM seharusnya dibuat untuk tujuan meledakkan pangkalan musuh yang jauh berada di negara lain, tapi karena daya ledaknya, hal tersebut dilarang dan menjadikan ICBM hanya sebagai simbol gertakan negara adikuasa. Kenapa mereka menggunakannya untuk pertahanan udara? Apa mereka tidak tahu pencemaran udara yang bisa disebabkannya? Apalagi kita sekarang ada di atas laut… Biota laut dalam jumlah banyak bisa mati dengan mudah jika sampai bom itu meledak di ketinggian rendah." Jelas Kaito.

"Aku juga memikirkan tentang hal itu, ada kemungkinan ICBM adalah pengecoh, masih ada kemungkinan mereka akan mematikan pengendalinya saat sudah dekat dengan kita dan membiarkan bom itu jatuh ke laut dalam keadaan tidak meledak, sedangkan serangan lain sudah menunggu kita dari sudut yang tidak kita ketahui. Atau mungkin itu bukanlah ICBM, sensor bisa saja salah mengira lagi dan ternyata itu adalah bom klaster yang akan menghujani kita dengan ledakan kecil sebagai tembakan peringatan. Aku tidak peduli, yang manapun itu, kita yang ada di sini harus bisa bereaksi cepat dan mengantisipasi rencana musuh yang sebenarnya." Jawab Len.

.

.

.

Dengan tenang, Yuuma menekan pintu ruangan Aria, pintu tersebut terangkat ke atas dengan cepat.

Yuuma memasuki kamar tersebut tanpa bicara sama sekali. Melihat Aria yang meringkuk di pinggiran, Yuuma tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aria terlihat sangat depresi, Yuuma merasa kalau alasan yang Aria perjuangkan untuk Yuuma barusan adalah kesia-siaan karena apapun yang dikatakan Aria demi melindungi dirinya benar-benar dimuntahkan dengan mudah oleh Rin.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Aria tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di luar.

Yuuma terdiam, dia terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu, padahal kita sudah… Kau sudah menceritakan banyak tentang dirimu kepadaku… Padahal kau sudah mencoba mempercayaiku..." Ucap Aria

Isakan Aria bisa terdengar walau pelan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, dan jangan anggap cerita itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat istimewa." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar dirimu dicaci habis-habisan?" Tanya Aria.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara wanita bekerja."

"Kami bukan mesin."

Aria tersenyum sedikit, rasa sedihnya menghilang sedikit ketika dia bisa berbicara dan saling mengejek dengan Yuuma lagi.

"Aku masih tidak paham akan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Dirimu." Jawab Aria spontan

Suasana di antara mereka berubah, perkataan Aria mengubah segalanya.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasannya, sedangkan Aria, wajahnya memerah dan ia malu sendiri.

"Maksudku! Itu... Seperti kenapa kau tidak membalas perkataan Rin sama sekali, atau kenapa kau tidak membela dirimu sendiri! Atau... Atau...!" Aria benar-benar gugup dengan perkataannya sendiri, dia tergagap di setiap perkataannya.

Yuuma, malah terkekeh pelan dengan wajah yang cukup mengesalkan.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari diriku? Aku ini orang yang simpel, ketika ada masalah, aku selesaikan. Ketika ada waktu santai, aku bersantai. Dan ketika semuanya menegang, aku memilih diam." Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku tidak tahu kepalamu itu terisi dengan apa." Ucap Aria dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, melihatmu kembali ceria sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." Ucap Yuuma.

Saat Yuuma akan keluar ruangan, bajunya ditarik sedikit oleh Aria.

"Hei, apa kau menganggapku istimewa?" Tanya Aria.

Aria masih memerah, wajahnya tersipu karena perkatannya sendiri.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku sih!' Pikir Aria, ternyata Aria sendiri bingung, kenapa dia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Yuuma sekarang.

"Semua rekanku adalah hal yang berharga bagiku." Jawab Yuuma.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Aria lagi, masih dengan wajah merah.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Kemana Aria yang pendiam dan bermulut pedas yang aku kenal?" Jawab Yuuma dengan pertanyaan.

Aria tersenyum sedikit.

"Pastikan kau kembali atau semua jatah makananmu akan ku ambil." Ucap Aria.

Tanpa diduga, Yuuma berbalik dan memeluk Aria.

"Yuu-Yuuma?"

Yuuma melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Aria yang merah. Dengan cepat, tangannya langsung menepuk kedua pipi Aria dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Ouch! Apa maksudnya itu?!" Ucap Aria geram.

"Jiks kau ambil makananku, selanjutnya aku akan memakanmu." Ucap Yuuma singkat.

Yuuma keluar ruangan dengan tenang, sedangkan wajah Aria memerah. Entah merah karena malu atau karena tepukan Yuuma.

"Apanya yang memakan..." Ucap Aria dengan bibir yang mengerucut, sudah jelas Aria sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Yuuma.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Yuuma? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_ Ucap Len lewat transmisi.

" _Dengan sangat jelas."_ Jawab Yuuma.

Sekarang Yuuma sudah ada di atas pesawat, dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan membran tipis dari _Atribut Vili_. Yuuma membuat tekanan udara yang menusuknya ternetralisir dengan lapisan tipis dari air, sisanya adalah membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan pusat gravitasi saat melakukan manuver di udara karena dia tidak bisa terbang.

" _Jelaskan rencananya."_ Ucap Len.

" _Aku akan menjatuhkan missile-missile itu dengan cara memutus kendalinya. Jika aku bisa mengacaukan gelombang panas dan radio yang ada di sekitarnya, sepertinya benda itu akan jatuh langsung ke laut. Masalahnya adalah cara mendekati objek tersebut, ada kemungkinan jika missile membuat kontak denganku, missile tersebut akan langsung meledak. Aku bisa menggunakan Arc Relic ku untuk mengacaukan gelombangnya, pasti benda itu sudah diberikan semacam alat penangkal petir agar sambaran petir tidak mengganggu lintasannya atau kendalinya, tapi beda ceritanya jika aku menusukkan petir langsung ke pusatnya dengan ujung senjataku."_ Jelas Yuuma.

" _Apa kau bercanda? Benda itu bisa meledak ketika kau menusuk ujungnya dengan senjatamu."_ Jawab Len.

" _Tidak, aku akan membuat kumparan petir di ujung tombakku dan menyentuhkannya ke ujung missile tersebut. Tidak ada kontak langsung, jadi cara ini aman. Masalahnya adalah pusat gravitasi, apa kau bisa mengarahkanku ke tempat yang paling stabil udaranya agar pijakanku tidak mudah goyah?"_ Tanya Yuuma.

" _Tidak masalah."_ Ucap Len.

Yuuma tersenyum, dia memakai ikat kepalanya yang sudah lama dia lupakan. Mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan perlahan di udara, dia melapisi senjata itu dengan petir yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kalian akan menyesal karena sudah meremahkan kami." Ucap Yuuma.

Wajahnya berubah mengerikan, dengan cepat, dia tiba-tiba melesat langsung ke udara lepas dan meninggalkan pesawatnya tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

.

Kaki Yuuma menginjak-injak udara setiap kali dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh dari ketinggian. Yuuma menggunakan sihir udara tipis untuk membuat sebuah medan kompresi udara yang dijadikan pijakan olehnya, tapi di tengah badai dan tekanan yang tipis, akan sangat fatal memunculkan sihirnya di tempat yang udaranya tipis. Oleh karena itu, Len memberikan instruksi padanya tentang sudut mana yang harus dia pertahankan.

Gerakan Yuuma terlihat seperti sebuah garis lurus dari awan yang dibuat oleh pesawat jet.

Langkah Yuuma terus menjadi cepat dan cepat, tanpa perlu waktu lama, dia sampai di tempat ketiga missile pertama yang berjejer horizontal membuat pola panah.

" _Yuuma! Target pertama!"_ Ucap Len.

Yuuma langsung menaikkan ketinggian sudutnya dia melesat dari bawah ke atas, tepat ke depan missile tersebut. Dengan sebuah tatapan mata yang mengerikan, dia menarik tombaknya yang dipenuhi listrik ke belakang dan menusukannya tepat di ujung lancip dari missile tersebut.

"HEEEYAAAAAAA!"

Dalam hitungan detik, satu missile jatuh ke laut.

"Berhasil?! Tidak kusangka medan listrik sederhana bisa menghancurkan gelombang radio dan pelacak panas missile tersebut!" Ucap Dell dari palka pilot.

"Gelombang radionya pasti membuat kurva dengan arah sama yang melebar ke suatu arah, dan arah lebaran yang dituju adalah ujung dari missile tersebut. Jadi Yuuma memberikan tekanan balik untuk menetralisir gelombang yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh missile dan membuat gelombang awalnya menjadi datar lagi. Jika dipikir secara teori, Itu mungkin bisa." Jawab Leon.

"Jangan lengah! Kita harus terus mengawasi keadaan!" Ucap Len dari balik kursi pilot.

Yuuma kembali membelokkan sudutnya dengan tajam, pergerakan zig-zagnya di langit membuatnya terlihat seperti petir horizontal yang terbentuk dari awan. Dengan cepat, pergerakannya membuat missile-missile tersebut jatuh ke laut tanpa hambatan.

"Jika terus begini, kita bisa melewatinya dengan mudah!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ini yang terakhir." Yuuma sedang melesat seperti elang di udara. Tangannya yang memegang _Arc Relic_ sudah mulai tertarik untuk gerakan menusuk yang terakhir.

" _Yuuma, segera kembali begitu selesai."_

" _Oke."_

Di sisi lain di pesawat, Aria keluar dari ruangannya. Dia melihat Rin masih tidur dengan tenang. Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa Yuuma sudah selesai?" Tanya Aria.

"Ah, Aria. Seperitnya Yuuma akan segera selesai, operasi berjalan lancar. Kau bisa langsung ke palka untuk tahu keadaannya." Jawab Teto.

"Kami sedang mencari kemungkinan serangan kejutan lain dari musuh." Ucap Kaito.

Aria mengangguk dan segera pergi ke palka pilot.

.

.

.

"Len, apa benar hanya seperti ini saja?" Tanya Leon.

"Entah, kecurigaanku belum menurun." Jawab Len.

"Kita sudah mendapat izin mendarat. Kita bisa mendarat dimanapun di Kuba." Ucap Dell.

"Kerja bagus."

Saat itulah Aria masuk.

"Yuuma, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aria.

"Cukup satu missile lagi sebelum dia bisa kembali." Ucap Leon.

"Dia melakukan aksi yang sempurna." Ucap Dell.

Aria senang mendengarnya, tapi saat dia melihat Len, Len malah terdiam dengan cucuran keringat. Len segera mengambil alat transmisinya dan mencoba menghubungi Yuuma.

"Yuuma! Hentikan! Missile yang terakhir adalah—"

Sebelum Len bisa mengatakannya, sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di udara.

BOOOOMMMM!

Aria terbelalak melihat langit, dia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Kakinya lemas dan dia jatuh dari pijakannya. Dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata, dia berlari keluar dari palka dan mencoba membuka pintu keluar darurat. Len yang sadar akan apa yang ingin dilakukan Aria, langsung mengejarnya dan menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah Aria! Pikirkan semuanya dengan jernih!" Ucap Len.

Kaito, Neru, Miku dan Teto melihat Aria tengah memberontak dari Len. Dengan cepat, Kaito langsung menghampiri Len dan ikut menahan Aria.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Yuuma… Missile terakhir yang ingin dihentikan Yuuma adalah bom klaster! Aria syok dan ingin menyelamatkan Yuuma sendirian!" Ucap Len.

Tangan Len dan Kaito terus-terusan dihempaskan oleh Aria, tubuh Aria sebenarnya gemetar, tapi dia mengabaikan getaran tersebut dan terus berjalan maju. Len dan Kaito tidak bisa memaksa Aria, memaksanya dengan kekerasan malah akan lebih menjatuhkan mental Aria sekarang. Aksi tersebut terus berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Aria melemaskan tubuhnya sendiri.

Len dan Kaito mati-matian menahan Aria hingga Aria akhirnya menyerah, lututnya kembali bertemu lantai. Dia tidak tahu harus apa dan berakhir dengan menangis…

"Yuuma… Yuuma… Yuuma…"

"Tenang, Yuuma itu kuat, dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Ucap Len.

"Tapi…"

"Kita harus fokus pada pendaratan kita terlebih dahulu. Kita sudah dekat dengan Kuba, kita bisa mencarinya setelah kita sampai di daratan." Ucap Kaito.

Saat itulah, sebuah teriakan dari palka pilot terdengar lewat intercom.

" _BERSIAAAP UNTUK GUNCANGAN!"_

BLAARRR!

Pesawat mereka terkena ledakan tidak kenal dan terpaksa harus segera melakukan pendaratan darurat.

.

.

.

Mereka semua ada di Teluk Babi, perbatasan antara pesisir Kuba dengan Amerika. Mereka berhasil melakukan pendaratan darurat tapi salah satu sayap dari dan baling-baling pengangkat dari pesawat mereka rusak berat.

"Teknisi dari Kuba akan segera ke sini untuk melakukan perbaikan." Ucap Dell setelah selesai menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa yang NAF lakukan?! Mereka menyerang kita secara terang-terangan!" Ucap Neru.

"Leon, apa yang menyerang kita barusan adalah _Railgun_?" Tanya Len dengan wajah serius.

"Kemungkinan besar, aku tidak melakukan _monitoring_ di sayap pesawat. Tapi, kita sudah dekat dengan Kuba, dan jarak antara kita dengan Amerika tidak lagi panjang, mereka kemungkinan besar melakukan tembakan parabola dengan sudut lancip ke udara, lalu memperhitungkan posisi kita dan waktu jatuhnya _Railgun_. Aturan Flaming saja tidak akan bisa membuat mereka membuat sudut sekecil itu, terlebih perhitungan mereka sangat menakutkan… Aku takut dengan apa yang sebenarnya kita lawan sekarang. Recana demi rencana yang mereka lancarkan begitu terorganisir dan terarah." Ucap Leon.

"Baiklah, aku, Kaito dan Leon akan melakukan penyelidikan langsung ke Amerika. Kalian yang tersisa tetap di sini dan terus gunakan suar atau apapun yang sejenis untuk memberi Yuuma isyarat akan posisi kita di Kuba. Rin, kau yang memegang kendali sementara, pastikan anggota lain dalam keadaan aman." Ucap Len.

"Apa kau serius Len? Hanya dengan tiga orang?" Tanya Rin.

"Ini lebih baik daripada mengirim semua anggota dalam ekspedisi kematian, lagipula kita butuh orang untuk membantu tentang mekanisme pesawat pada orang-orang Kuba saat mereka datang serta meminta penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan negara-negara lainnya. Oleh karena itu ada baiknya yang lain tetap di sini. Aku akan terus mengirimkan kabar lewat transmisi setiap setengah jam sekali setelah aku sampai di pantai selatan Amerika. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan kami informasi apapun yang kalian dapatkan nanti." Ucap Len.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan _Hovercraft*_ dari dalam pesawat." Ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah."

Saat mereka ingin bersiap-siap, sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Tunggu!"

Mereka berbalik dan melihat Miku bersama _Rifle_ nya tengah menghadap mereka.

"Ajak aku juga!"

"Kenapa kami harus?" Tanya Len.

"Karena aku bisa membantu Kaito untuk melindungi punggung kalian, kalian butuh lebih banyak petarung jarak jauh karena kita akan melawan negara dengan pasukan pribadi terkuat di dunia." Jawab Miku.

"Pembunuh bayaran dari NAF memang tidak bisa diremehkan, agen mereka juga sangat setia. Berbeda dengan Rusia dan militernya yang kuat, Amerika berada pada bidang intel yang lebih kuat." Ucap Leon.

"Baiklah, Kaito, jangan biarkan satu musuh pun mendekati Miku!" Ucap Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Al, apa semuanya sesuai rencana? Berapa perhitungan meleset dari sistem _C'esT_?"

Albert Morgan, seorang ilmuwan dan juga inventor terkenal dalam sejarah Amerika, sedang melakukan diskusi singkat dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Perhitungan meleset hanya sekitar 0,09 persen. Rencananya sama sekali tidak terpengaruhi." Ucap Albert.

"Kapan perkiraan mereka akan sampai di Amerika?" Tanya orang disamping Albert.

"Kurang dari 2 jam, tepatnya 1 jam 57 menit 34 detik dari sekarang. Mikuo, apa kau benar-benar ingin membalas dendam mu pada Inggris?" Tanya Albert.

"Al, panggil aku Cesto, itu namaku selama di Amerika. Kita semua sudah membekukan seluruh sistem pemerintahan di NAF dan menjatuhkan mereka semua kebawah kendaliku. Pimpinan aliansi NAF terlalu naïf untuk membiarkan NAF kalah dari negara lain. Rencana ini juga akan berdampak untuk kemajuan NAF itu sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan menarik lagi perkataanku." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Mikuo barusan.

Dia adalah Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, adik laki-laki dari Hatsune Miku dan orang yang manjadi tangan kanan dan pemimpin kedua di NAF. Kini, dia sudah menjadi pemimpin utama dan mengeluarkan ultimatum kepada seluruh negara NAF untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran ke GBM.

"Dengan sistem AI C'esT, semuanya tidak akan pernah meleset." Ucap Mikuo.

Mikuo adalah orang yang membunuh pemimpin tertinggi NAF, dia benci dengan pemikiran orang itu karena dia terlalu pasif tentang masalah perang teknologi dan juga ketertinggalan dari negara lain. NAF yang memiliki Amerika sebagai pusatnya, walau disebut polisi dunia, kekuatannya dalam sihir dan juga teknologi masih kalah dari negara lain. Selain itu, perdagangan _demi-human_ terbesar malah terjadi di Afrika yang notabene adalah anggota NAF.

Oleh karena itulah, Mikuo membuat kudeta besar-besaran dan merevolusi kekuatan NAF dengan Amerika menjadi pusatnya. Mengganti namanya menjadi Cesto Firstwave, dia menciptakan sistem AI paling canggih di dunia yaitu C'esT di bawah namanya.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama hingga kita sampai di pesisir Amerika?" Tanya Miku.

"Kurang dari 30 menit, persiapkan semua persenjataan kalian! Miku, karena kau menggunakan peluru sihir, aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan _Mana_ dan staminamu dalam pertempuran jika terjadi pertempuran. Tembak saja seperlunya dan gunakan kemampuanmu seperti biasa." Ucap Len.

"Kau meremehkan orang yang berhasil menangkis peluru Ryuto dari jarak 1600 meter dengan akurat di tengah udara?" Tanya Kaito.

Kaito langsung merangkul Miku dengan cepat, Kemudian, Kaito sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi Miku sudah terlanjur senang dan mencoba memeluk Kaito dengan mengejar Kaito yang sudah melepasnya.

"Dasar pasangan muda." Ucap Leon.

"Sangat sulit juga, aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka terlihat mesra tapi juga aneh." Ucap Len.

"Apa Kaito tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalu ketika mereka berdua baru bertemu padamu?" Tanya Leon.

Len menggeleng.

"Belum sama sekali." Ucap Len.

"Memangnya apa saja yang dia ceritakan padamu?" Tanya Leon.

"Hampir tidak ada. Yuuma bahkan lebih terbuka dari Kaito, aku penasaran kenapa Kaito bisa sangat mempercayai kita ketika dia sendiri tidak membuat dirinya ingin dipercaya." Ucap Len.

Dan perjalanan berduri mereka sudah menunggu tepat di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?"

Yuuma terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing.

"Apa ini di Kuba? Atau pantai di Amerika?"

Saat Yuuma mencoba berdiri, dia langsung terjatuh lagi. Kakinya berdarah sangat banyak, dia pingsan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Dengan cepat, dia mencoba menyembuhkan dan menutup lukanya, walau tidak bisa mengembalikan darahnya, paling tidak dia bisa menghentikan pendarahannya.

Saat Yuuma sedang melihat ke sekitar, dia melihat sebuah suar di udara.

"Apa itu sinyal dari Len dan yang lain?" Ucap Yuuma.

Dia mencoba mengambil alat transmisinya, tapi alat itu sudah rusak karena benturan. Hanya suara gemerisik yang terdengar dari alat itu.

"Berarti, aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara."

Sembari menunggu lukanya pulih dan menghindari anemia, dia duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon kelapa yang ada di dekatnya. Dia mellihat ke belakang, hutan yang gelap ada di sana… Sepertinya pantai ini tersambung dengan tempat tidak berpenghuni.

"Aku mencoba menghentikan missile, tapi missile terakhir adalah bom kluster… Aku terpental karena ledakannya yang tersebar sampai di sini… Seluruh badanku rasanya mau remuk…" Ucap Yuuma.

Yuuma mengecek luka fisik selain di kakinya, dia mendapati tulang bahu kanannya bergeser beberapa centi dan juga tulang rusuk yang retak di beberapa tempat.

"Beruntung aku bukan seorang manusia, kalau aku hanya orang biasa, ketinggian dan ledakan seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhku walau dengan sihir perlindungan sekalipun." Ucap Yuuma.

Dia meraba kepalanya.

Hilang…

Ikat kepalanya hilang…

"Eh?"

Yuuma terkejut, dia langsung mencoba berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia merangkak mencari ikat kepalanya yang hilang,

"Dimana? Dimana…"

Dia mencari seakan itu barang yang berharga baginya.

Saat dia menemukan barang yang ia cari tertimbun sedikit di pasir, dia juga melihat kaki seseorang yang ada di dekat ikat kepala itu. Orang itu mengambil ikat kepala Yuuma, dengan refleks, mata Yuuma langsung mengikuti gerakan orang itu dan melihat wajah orang itu…

"Kau…"

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk rencana selanjutnya… Yuuma…"

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pangeran di sebuah negara besar.

Seluruh keinginanku terkabul hanya dengan satu tepukan tangan. Tapi kehidupan ini terasa hampa, tidak menyenangkan.

Pada suatu malam di ulang tahun ku yang ke sepuluh, aku menyelinap keluar dari pesta membosankan yang selalu sama dalam bertahun-tahun.

"Pesta yang membosankan."

Aku berjalan melewati dinding istana dan sampai di hutan.

Setelah lama berjalan di hutan, Aku tiba-tiba bingung jalan keluar.

"Apa aku tersesat?"

Aku yang masih kecil saat itu tidak menangis walau tersesat. Berkali-kali tersandung, terjatuh ataupun terluka tidak membuat ku patah semangat.

Aku adalah pangeran yang kuat!

Di suatu tempat di tengah hutan, Aku menemukan bukit kecil, dan juga seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua di samping kepalanya. Dia duduk di atas batus besar di bukit itu, kepalanya yang bergoyang membuat rambutnya melambai ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan-akan memanggil ku untuk naik.

Di saat itulah, aku tanpa sadar, menghampirinya.

Dia menatapku dan aku menatapnya.

"Kau tersesat?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kalau kau?" Dia bertanya balik, tentu aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku tersesat.

"Tidak, aku hanya datang ke sini karena keinginanku, ini tempat favorit ku." Ucap ku asal ceplos.

"Aku juga suka tempat ini."

Kalau dilihat lagi, dia tidak seperti orang Inggris. Wajahnya seperti orang Asia.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya, apa kau bangsawan baru?" Tanyaku.

"Bangsawan? Tidak aku hanya datang ke Inggris karena pekerjaan orang tuaku." Ucapnya.

Setelah itu, kami melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang bersama-sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menikmati ulang tahunku, walau bersama seorang gadis yang tidak ku kenal.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _To Reunite Our Hearts."_

" _And To Reunite Our Bond."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 18 selesai~

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa judul chapter dan nama Mikuo bisa sama, C'est, dalam bahasa prancis artinya masa depan. Sama seperti nama Miku dan Mikuo yang artinya masa depan. Sedangkan nama belakang Mikuo sebenarnya cuma analogi dari kata 'Hatsune' saja.

Oh, untuk Hovercraft, kalian tahu kan? Kendaraan amfibi, bisa jalan di air dan di darat, walau fleksibilitasnya lebih ke air.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Vileness

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Apa kabarnya? Baik?

Yah, setelah kemarin sabtu bersenang-senang dengan anak sekelas (yah, cuma 22 anak sih, ada 2 yang nggak ikut), akhirnya saya bakal menjalani marathon ujian mulai senin besok. Kenangan kemarin nggak buruk-buruk amat, bisa ngumpul bareng satu kelas dan ngejelani aktivitas bersama cukup mengesankan, bahkan anak asrama sampe berani keluar malem walau harus kena hukuman nantinya, terharu banget T^T

Tidak terasa sudah chapter 19, saya sendiri mulai nggak bisa menentukan kapan saya bakal delay lagi, saya usahakan nggak akan ada delay (kecuali untuk tanggal 13 maret karena tanggal 14-16 saya UAMBN dan tanggal 10 april karena 11-14 dan 18-19 nya saya UN). Semua ujian akan berhenti setelah UN dan saya bisa bersantai sedikit untuk menghadapi SBMPTN ^^

Sekian pengantar dari saya, silahkan dinikmati~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Sekarang, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Kita baru saja melewati Bahamas."

Leon menjawab sambil menavigasikan kendaraan yang mereka berempat— Len, Kaito, Miku dan Leon kendarai.

Sekarang mereka akan memasuki sebuah negara tanpa izin, bisa dibilang, perjalanan mereka sekarang adalah perjalanan illegal. Mereka tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada perizinan atau semacamnya, mereka hanya peduli tentang bagaimana memecahkan masalah yang berkecamuk tepat di depan mereka.

Sejujurnya, Len dan kelompok kecilnya sekarang bisa dikatakan sebagai penyusup walau mereka ada di bawah kendali organisasi formal tingkat dunia.

"Len, apa kau menemukan pesisir yang bisa kita singgahi?" Tanya Leon.

"Ada, kemungkinan besar, tempat tersebut sedang sepi karena sekarang tepat di tengah musim dingin." Jawab Len.

"Yah, berkata tentang musim dingin, tidak lama lagi akan tahun baru ya... Enaknya orang-orang yang merayakan tahun baru di rumahnya..." Ucap Miku.

"Jika kita ikut merayakan tahun baru, siap yang menyelesaikan masalah sekarang ini? Apa kau mau tahun baru mu dihiasi bukan dengan kembang api tapi dengan ICBM?" Tanya Kaito sarkastik.

Miku senyam senyum sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar berita tentang dunia politik Amerika, Kaito?" Len sekarang bertanya kepada Kaito.

"Pernah, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang aneh. Hal-hal yang pernah terdengar dari Amerika hanyalah kerjasama mereka dengan Afrika atau pendanaan besar-besaran untuk pembangunan di Amerika Latin. Ada juga krisis berkepanjangan tentang senjata illegal dan juga tindak-tanduk para senat bermasalah, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus." Ucap Kaito.

"Jadi tidak ada yang aneh ya… Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa mengetahui informasi tentang musuh kita sedikitpun." Ucap Len.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah punya banyak musuh, bahkan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi teman mereka sudah berpaling menjadi musuh mereka.

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau Ryuto ada di balik semua serangan missile sebelumnya? Dia cukup pintar untuk menggunakan serangan seperti itu." Lugas Miku.

Len kelihatan berpikir, tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada jaminan kalau Ryuto yang melakukannya, semua aksinya pada beberapa waktu lalu tidak menunjukkan kalau ia di dukung oleh sebuah negara sebesar Amerika apalagi federasi seperti NAF. Dan, apakah mungkin, Ryuto merencanakan sesuatu yang amat sangat besar sendirian sampai dia bisa menutup seluruh akses komunikasi dan transportasi ke Afrika?" Tanya Len.

Miku dan Kaito langsung menggeleng bersamaan.

"Tepat."

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." Ucap Leon dengan cukup lantang.

 _Hovercraft_ mereka berhenti di sebuah pesisir tidak berpenghuni, kosong dan hanya berisikan pasir yang hampir tercampur salju. Mereka semua turun dengan senjata mereka masing-masing dan juga perbekalan yang cukup untuk membantu mereka selama berjalan kaki. Walau _Hovercraft_ bisa dikendarai di darat, tapi akan terlalu mencolok menggunakan benda sebesar itu di tengah-tengah sebuah pemukiman nanti.

"Kita apakan kendaraan besar ini?" Tanya Leon.

"Aktifkan pilot otomatisnya dan kirim kembali ke tempat Rin dan yang lain. Aku akan mulai menghubungi mereka mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Len.

Leon kembali ke dalam kendaraan tersebut, hanya butuh waktu tidak lebih dari 5 menit, dia kembali keluar dari kendaraan tersebut. Mengotak-ngatik transmitter yang terlilit di tangannya seperti jam tangan, sebuah layar transparan muncul dan memberikan banyak opsi yang bisa Leon pilih. Itu adalah sebuah PDA, atau _Personal Digital Assistant_ yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dan juga mengirimkan berbagai informasi lewat jaringan radio dengan gelombang pendek, alat itu menggantikan alat transmisi radio manual yang selama ini Len dan kelompoknya gunakan.

Kendaraan besar tersebut aktif dan berbalik dengan sendirinya, kembali menyusuri rute yang sama untuk kembali ke tempat Rin dan yang lainnya berada.

Len menekan beberapa tombol di PDA miliknya juga, dia memasang sebuah transmitter kecil juga di telinganya untuk mempermudah mendengar suara yang terkirim langsung kepadanya.

" _Rin, apa keadaan di sana baik-baik saja?"_

Len tidak perlu lagi basa-basi, alat yang mereka gunakan sudah didesain sedemikian rupa dengan gelombang pendek tertentu dan juga transmisi khusus yang hanya bisa ditangkap dengan alat yang sama, meminimalisir kemungkinan _hacking_ dari pihak ketiga.

" _Keadaan di sini stabil, para teknisi sudah datang, tapi Yuuma masih belum datang berapa kalipun kami mengirimkan sinyal."_ Jawab Rin.

" _Apa Transmisi dengannya masih belum tersambung?"_ Tanya Len.

" _Ada kemungkinan alatnya rusak parah sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakannya."_ Jawab Rin.

" _Kami sudah sampai di lokasi, terus pantau keadaan, kita akan terus bertukar informasi setiap setengah jam sekali. Jika dalam waktu tersebut aku atau yang lainnya yang berada di sini tidak menjawab panggilan atau tidak melakukan panggilan, jangan bertindak gegabah. Jangan langsung buru-buru datang ke sini dan berasumsi kalu kami sedang dalam masalah serius. Tempat ini masih sangat asing dan tidak ada informasi sama sekali tentangnya mengenai krisis missile dan berbagai macam keanehan yang sedang terjadi, sebisa mungkin. Tetaplah di sana dan panggil bantuan dari pusat jikalau kami tidak melakukan kontak lebih dari dua jam setelah kau kehilangan kontak dengan kami untuk pertama kalinya."_ Instruksi dari Len mengakhiri panggilan dengan Rin.

"Jadi, kita harus berjalan ke arah mana?" Tanya Miku.

"Benar juga, kita tidak bisa hanya berjalan tanpa arah di negara seluas ini." Jawab Len.

"Apa kau punya rencana, Len?" Tanya Kaito.

"Untuk sementara, jangan melakukan pergerakan kemanapun. Kita akan berdiam diri di sini. Leon, aku ingin kau mencari semua sumber panas dan juga seluruh energi listrik yang ada di dekat sini, dapatkan denah area ini dan juga identifikasi semua manusia yang ada dalam radius 6 mil, apakah mereka penduduk sipil atau militer. Miku dan Kaito, bisakan kalian memasang beberapa sihir deteksi dan perlindungan dalam jarak 1 kilo? Juga, aku ingin kalian memasang sebuah _turret*_ yang sudah aku bawa ini." Ucap Len.

Ketiga yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Aku akan memasang beberapa peledak seperti _handaxe_ dan yang lainnya di sekitar jalan setapak dan juga jalan umum setempat, memastikan bahwa rute pelarian kita bisa menjadi jalan yang ampuh dalam menghalau musuh yang mengejar kita nantinya jika ada."

Mereka berpencar dengan tugasnya masing-masing, hanya Len yang harus melakukan tugas yang cukup berat karena dia harus berjalan kesana-kemari untuk memasang semua persiapan yang diperlukan. Dalam perjalanannya, dia melihat tangannya sendiri, mengepalkannya dengan erat dan menggeratakkan giginya.

"Apakah sihir pemusnah itu akan datang sekali lagi?" Ucap Len pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Al, siapkan _drone,_ kita akan melakukan sedikit permainan." Ucap Cesto atau Hatsune Mikuo di dalam tempat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Mikuo, apa kau yakin, kau akan menyerang kakakmu sendiri." Ucap Albert.

"Kakak ku sudah lama mati, dia bukanlah kakak ku…" Ucap Mikuo dengan nada yang suram.

Mikuo keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meniggalkan rekannya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seluruh staff yang ada di sana tidak berani menoleh baik ke arah Al ataupun Mikuo, tidak ada satupun yang berani.

Mereka berdua adalah revolusioner di tubuh NAF, melawan mereka yang baru saja berhasil melakukan revolusi sama saja dengan mencari kematian.

Albert menemukan Mikuo yang tunggang langgang tanpa tujuan sekitar 5 tahun lalu di Jepang, dia tidak tahu apakah Mikuo memang penduduk asli sana atu bukan karena Mikuo membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tapi, Al bersedia mengambil Mikuo yang terlantar di jalanan. Albert menemukan bakat pada diri Mikuo, bakat untuk menjadi pemimpin dan menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat, dia berhasil membuat Mikuo bekerja di dalam tubuh utama NAF dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun kemudian sebagai asisten pribadinya.

Satu tahun setelahnya, Mikuo menjadi orang yang berbeda, dia lebih aktif dalam dunia politik dan juga ekonomi di NAF, tanpa Albert sendiri sadari, dia sudah menjadi aktifis yang menentang segala kesalahan yang terjadi di dalam NAF seperti penjualan senjata illegal dan juga perbudakan _demi-human_. Hingga pada suatu malam, ketika Albert baru saja dipromosikan sebagai kepala proyek besar langsung di bawah naungan direktur utama sekaligus presiden federasi NAF, Mikuo menyarankan sebuah revolusi besar demi kelangsungan NAF yang lebih baik.

Butuh waktu lama, tapi Mikuo berhasil meyakinkan Albert untuk masuk ke dalam rencananya. Mikuo benar-benar ingin menjadi penyelamat di NAF, dia mengorbankan segalanya demi menjadi orang yang paling dipercaya presiden federal NAF saat itu. Di sisi lain, dia menyibukkan negara dengan membuat berbagai macam proyek bantuan dan kerjasama saling menguntungkan seperti dengan Amerika Latin dan juga Afrika agar saat pemberontakan, kekuatan negara tidak terlalu kuat untuk membendung pemberontakan utama tersebut. Mikuo bahkan menghubungi semua senat yang bermasalah dengan sistem pemerintahan sekarang, dan mendapatkan dukungan dari mereka untuk bertindak.

Setelah satu tahun lebih rencana besar tersebut berjalan hingga rampung untuk dilakukan, semua gerak-gerik Mikuo berubah drastis… Semuanya, dimulai dari sifatnya hingga pandangannya terhadap pemberontakan setelah dia mengetahui kalau B.L.A.D.E. akan mengambil inisiatif pertahanan jikalau isu pemberontakan tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Entah kenapa, Mikuo akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim, dia melakukan isolasi terhadap NAF dan setelahnya, membunuh presiden federal utama untuk langsung merebut kekuasaannya.

Seluruh tujuannya berubah, dia tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana cara mengubah NAF ke arah yang lebih baik, tapi dia dengan terang-terangan, membuat rencana deklarasi peluncuran nuklir ke GBM dan HQ B.L.A.D.E. setelah mendengar kekalahan Inggris saat pertempuran di Rusia, Mikuo tidak peduli dengan resikonya. Mikuo menggunakan alasan sebagai pertahanan diri sekaligus sebagai reaksi dari pertempuran besar tersebut atas deklarasinya dalam menggunakan nuklir. Hal inilah yang menjadi awal kenapa Len dan yang lainnya dikirim ke NAF untuk negosiasi politik.

Albert sudah menganggap itu semua kelewatan, dia akhirnya mencari penyebab kenapa Mikuo berubah drastis. Dia menemukan fakta bahwa Mikuo sebenarnya anak dari sepasang ilmuwan hebat dari Jepang, dia mempunyai saudara kandung sekaligus kakaknya yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Semua pandangan Albert kepada Mikuo langsung berubah ketika dia mengetahui sebuah berita besar sekitar 7 tahun silam dimana kedua orang tua Mikuo dibunuh di Inggris.

Albert berpikir, bisa jadi kalau tujuan Mikuo sejak awal adalah membalas dendam kepada GBM, tapi kenapa dia juga menantang B.L.A.D.E.? Akhirnya Albert juga mengetahui kalau pangeran Inggris, Kite dan juga kakak Mikuo, Miku ada di dalam sebuah tim elit B.L.A.D.E. bernama _Epsilon_.

Albert menentang Mikuo setelah mengetahui semua kebenarannya, tapi Mikuo tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali. Mikuo malah balik mengancam akan membocorkan semua rahasia federasi kepada pihak musuh jikalau Albert berani berbuat yang macam-macam. Tanpa Albert sadari, seseorang dengan potensi monster yang dia besarkan dengan cara yang baik agar tidak menjadi monster, sudah menundukkannya dengan menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Rin dan kelompoknya masih berdiam diri di Kuba.

"Apa transmisi dari Len masih terhubung?" Tanya Neru.

"Aku menerima yang terbaru beberapa menit lalu, katanya mereka sudah mempersiapkan sebuah barikade untuk memancing musuh." Ucap Rin.

"Apa ada kemungkinan musuh akan terpancing? Mereka berada di bagian terkecil dari markas musuh, kecil kemungkinannya musuh akan mendatangi mereka jika mereka hanya bertahan di sudut paling ujung Amerika Serikat." Sanggah Neru.

"Len berkata suasana di sana terlalu aneh, bahkan Len tidak bisa mengakses jaringan TV lokal dan juga internet lokal, tidak ada sumber panas ataupun listrik yang berarti tempat Len singgah memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh musuh untuk menyergap Len dan yang lain." Ucap Rin.

"Oh." Jawab Neru singkat.

"Rin, apa Aria masih di dalam?" Tanya Teto tiba-tiba.

Mata Rin memburam, dia tertunduk dengan wajah lesu. Mengingat seluruh perkataan kejamnya beberapa waktu lalu sudah cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan semangat. Dia sadar kalau yang dia katakan salah, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti emosi kepada Yuuma hingga menyerat Aria karena Rin menganggap ketidak kompetenan Yuuma adalah penyebab seluruh masalah internal yang mereka hadapi.

Ingin Rin meminta maaf kepada Aria, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya ketika Yuuma sudah menghilang seperti ini… Itu hanya membuat Rin seperti pihak yang bersalah sejak awal, dan Rin tidak mau dianggap seperti itu walau dia memang salah sejak awal karena marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Rin terlalu gengsi, dia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, karena dia mengaggap membela Len adalah hal yang benar.

"Iya, dia masih di dalam." Jawab Rin.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ya… Yuuma masih juga belum kembali… Jangan-jangan dia…" Ketika Teto ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, Aria tiba-tiba keluar dari kabin.

"YUUMA MASIH HIDUP!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak Aria! Aku tidak bermaksud…" Teto merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan yang bukan-bukan, tapi Aria malah terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau puas sekarang, Rin? Apa dengan mengorbankan salah satu temanmu sudah membuat hidupmu tenang? Apa kau tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia membantu kita, dan kau sempat mengutuknya hanya karena beberapa kesalahan yang baru dia lakukan setelah semua jasanya selama ini? Aku yakin, jika dia tidak ada dari dulu, kau sudah mati berkali-kali!"

Aria berjalan dengan kasar di hadapan Rin, Rin tidak sadar, kalau Aria sebenarnya menahan tangisannya karena kehilangan Yuuma dan juga karena telah membalas Rin dengan tindakan sarkasme yang serupa. Aria sendiri tidak mengerti, dia seharusnya bukan seseorang yang seperti ini, mungkin apa yang Yuuma katakan benar… Aria sudah berubah tanpa dia sendiri sadari…

Rin masih tertunduk, walau dia tidak mau disalahkan, dia sadar kalau dia adalah pihak yang salah. Keegoisannya untuk tidak meminta maaf sejak awal malah terus memperburuk keadaan… Akhirnya Rin terjatuh dengan kedua lututnya, dia hanya bisa melihat Aria yang pergi menjauh, entah berjalan kemana.

Teto dan Neru tidak bisa berkata apapun, mereka melihat kejadian tersebut dengan mata yang terlihat sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

Sedangkan Dell, dia baru muncul dari sisi pesawat yang lain dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena dia baru saja kembali setelah membantu para teknisi memperbaiki kapal, Dell tidak mendengar percakapan para wanita sedikitpun. Tapi, Dell malah mengedikkan bahu dan berkata.

"Dasar perempuan…" Tanpa tahu apapun.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sudah dua jam, dan tidak masih tidak ada pergerakan, hari beranjak malam tanpa Len dan yang lainnya sadari.

"Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat." Ucap Len.

Len menyalakan _turret_ dan membiarkan missile-missile berterbangan ke udara, ia mengincar tempat-tempat acak di daratan. Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana dan para satwa liar berlarian karena terkejut akan ledakan tersebut.

Len mendapati sesuatu yang aneh, Leon berkata tidak ada aktifitas manusia dalam radius 6 mil, tidak ada sumber panas dan listrik yang menyala dan mereka tidak bisa memastikan apapun. Sedangkan Miku juga tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat walau sihir pendeteksi sudah dipasang mengelilingi mereka, bahkan sampai ke arah laut.

"Aneh… Aneh, terlalu aneh." Ucap Len.

Len beranjak dari tempat duduknya, usahanya dalam menarik perhatian gagal.

"Aku berniat menembakkan _turret_ ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari sumber panas dan listrik dengan asumsi sumber tersebut dekat dengan pemukiman untuk menarik perhatian… Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dan seluruh usaha kita sia-sia…" Ucap Len.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, terus berdiam diri di sini tidak akan ada gunanya. Kita harus segera bergerak." Ucap Leon.

"Lagipula hari sudah beranjak gelap dan sepertinya badai lain akan datang. Jika kita tidak bisa menemukan tempat perlindungan, kita akan mati karena alam." Ucap Kaito.

Len menghela nafas, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku dan Leon akan menyusuri semua jalan secara manual. Kaito, kau dan Miku tunggu kabar dariku di sini, jika tidak ada kabar, berarti aku kembali tanpa membawa informasi apapun. Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku dan Leon menghadapi masalah. Tetaplah waspada."

Len dan Leon akhirnya berpencar dari Miku dan Kaito, serta meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kaito~ Mereka sudah pergi dan hanya ada kita berdua~" Ucap Miku dengan nada yang aneh.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh, kita ada di tengah misi." Jawab Kaito.

"Cih."

"Barusan kau mendecih kan?!" Tanya Kaito tidak sabaran.

"Tidak kok." Miku melanjutkan jawabannya dengan siulan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, tiba-tiba saja, wajah Miku berubah tegang.

"Ada yang melewati blokade sihirku, mereka ada banyak…" Ucap Miku.

"Apa mereka manusia? Musuh?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka musuh atau bukan, tapi yang jelas mereka bukan manusia."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Miku, Kaito langsung merangkul Miku dan menariknya menjauh. Ada sebuah proyektil yang ditembakkan langsung ke arah Miku tadi. Kaito membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja, ada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan _drone_ yang sudah mengepung mereka dari berbagai macam jenis.

"Apa kita bisa mengasumsikan mereka sebagai musuh?" Tanya Miku.

" _Inisialisasi Mana, Penyesuaian tipe sihir, pengguna: Kite Baron Stanfield, Hybrids, Tingkat A, Agen B.L.A.D.E cabang Inggris."_

"Kita tidak punya waktu berbicara, Miku. Ambil senjatamu, kita akan melakukan resonansi. Lebih cepat menyerang mereka dengan bekerja sama ketimbang bekerja sendiri-sendiri." Ucap Kaito.

Wajah Miku tiba-tiba berubah senang dan bersemangat, dia berlari dengan cepat dan mengamankan _rifle_ kesayangannya langsung ke genggamannya.

Dengan cepat, Kaito menarik tangannya dan memposisikan tangannya seperti memegang busur, matanya langsung dikelilingi beberapa lingkaran sihir kecil. Dalam hitungan detik, udara di sekitar tangannya terbakar dan memunculkan sebuah busur indah dengan ornament yang terkesan magis, _Artemis_.

"Kau sudah siap, Miku?"

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berlari ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa menyerang ataupun membalas serangan yang mengarah kepada mereka. Berlari dengan zig-zag melewati satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya mencoba membuat sebuah pola dari rute lari mereka tersebut.

" _Semayamkan nada yang nyaring."_

Kaito menghindari sebuah proyektil dari sebuah _drone_ , tapi tembakan yang lain sempat menggores bahunya dengan cepat. Walau begitu, mereka tidak berhenti berlari.

" _Hapuskan tempo tanpa kerling."_

Miku menghentikan langkahnya, dia dan Kaito menaruh kedua senjata mereka lurus di depan dada mereka.

" _Bawalah Eros demi Kebahagiaan."_

" _Dan"_

" _Biarlah Ragnarok memikul lagu kehancuran."_

Senjata Kaito berubah menjadi sebuah harpa, sedangkan senjata Miku berubah menjadi sebuah flute. Keduanya dihiasi dengan lambang sihir yang sama. Ketika Kaito memainkan harpanya, tanah bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

Miku melengkapi harpa Kaito dengan permainan flutenya, getaran tersebut berhenti dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil, lama-lama lingkaran-lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul di bawah setiap _drone_ yang sangat banyak tersebut satu persatu.

""ALLEGRO!""

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lagu merdu termainkan dan juga pasak cahaya muncul dari tanah, menghempaskan setiap _drone_ yang ada menuju arah yang berbeda-beda, panah tersebut tidak menembus mesin-mesin yang ada, tapi berhasil membuat formasi mesin-mesin tersebut kacau.

""VIVASE!""

Petir menyambar dari langit, menghancurkan setiap mesin yang sudah berhamburan kemana-mana. Tapi tidak semua _drone_ hancur, ada banyak yang kebal dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi, tapi perkataan Miku dan Kaito tidak berhenti di situ.

Permainan mereka semakin bagus dan merdu, hingga Miku melepas flutenya dan bernyanyi dalam bahasa latin.

Daratan disekitar mereka bergoyang lembut, pohon-pohon seakan menarik panorama yang ada, seluruh hewan terbang tiba-tiba muncul di atas mereka berdua dan terbang dengan pola yang seragam seakan menikmati musik yang terlantun. Ombak ganas yang ada tidak jauh di belakang Miku dan Kaito mulai menjadi tenang seakan terjinakkan oleh suara Miku.

""GRAVE""

Angin yang berputar menghampiri mereka, menyedot semua _drone_ dan memutar mereka semua tinggi ke langit.

""ANDANTINO TO MODERATO""

Putaran tersebut tiba-tiba saja menjadi cepat dan menghancurkan mesin-mesin tersebut dengan kompresi dan tekanan.

Beberapa _drone_ masih bersikeras menembaki Miku dan Kaito, tapi serangan mesin-mesin tersebut tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai Kaito maupun Miku.

Miku akhirnya mengakhiri nyanyiannya, memegang flutenya kembali, dia memainkan nada yang sama dengan Kaito lagi.

""FORTE!""

Tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring, sama seperti mendengarkan frekuensi rendah, suara tersebut berdengung tapi hanya menggangg kinerja para mesin. Makhluk hidup yang mendengarnya menangkap suara tersebut seperti suara nyaring yang lembut.

Akhirnya Kaito dan Miku melepas instrument mereka, instrument tersebut kembali menjadi bentuk asli senjata mereka dan dengan cepat, mereka menembakan sebuah proyektil yang sama dengan satu bidikan.

""FORTISSIMO""

Para _drone_ yang berkumpul di satu tempat langsung dikelilingi lingkaran sihir merah yang sangat luas, dalam hitungan detik, pilar api sudah melahap langit dan melubangi awan langsung ke angkasa.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Len dan Leon yang sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba melihat sambaran petir aneh di tempat Miku dan Kaito seharusnya berada.

"Apa petir memang bisa seganas itu?" Tanya Leon.

Len terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia langsung berlari kembali dengan diikuti Leon.

"Ada apa Len?!"

"Miku dan Kaito, mereka sedang melawan musuh! Kita harus bergegas!"

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum Kaito dan Miku mengeluarkan pilar api dahsyat tersebut ke langit, Len dan Leon sudah sampai ke tempat awal mereka.

Saat para _drone_ sudah termakan oleh api, sebuah gas aneh berwarna hijau sudah mewarnai api tersebut dari dalam.

Len sadar akan sesuatu, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"SEMUANYA! JANGAN HIRUP APAPUN! TUTUPI HIDUNG DAN MULUT KALIAN!"

Saat api tersebut hilang, Len tidak menyangka… Semuanya sudah pingsan dan kehilangan kesadaran. Hanya Len yang tidak pingsan karena dia berhasil menutupi mulut dan hidungnya di saat-saat terakhir serta tidak menarik nafas sama sekali, tapi karena suara gemuruh api… Teriakannya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Burung-burung yang ada di langit juga jatuh ke tanah.

Racun… Racun yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf dalam sekali hirupan, tapi waktu tersebarnya tidak panjang sudah tersebar dari tubuh para _drone_ yang hancur.

"Kaito? Miku? Leon?" Saat Len ingin menghampiri rekannya, dia ikut pingsan setelah merasakan suntikan paksa di daerah lehernya.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Len terbangun di sebuah tempat.

Di depannya ada jeruji besi, langit-langitnya putih, tidak seperti penjara kumuh.

Dia dibatasi tembok di kanan dan kirinya, ketika dia sadar sepenuhnya, dia berteriak.

"LEON?! KAITO?!"

"Tenang, Len kami di sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Len bisa mendengar suara Leon dan Kaito dari kanan dan kirinya, sepertinya ada penjara lain di samping Len yang mendekap Leon dan Kaito.

Saat dia mencoba melepas borgol yang mengikat tangannya ke atas, seseorang datang dan menyapanya.

"Halo, maaf… Jika kau melepas paksa borgol itu, tanganmu bisa putus."

Orang yang ada di hadapan Len, Leon dan Kaito adalah Albert. Albert menatap tajam Len, Leon dan Kaito.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Len.

"Aku? Aku Albert Morgan, kaki tangan orang yang akan melakukan guncangan besar pada dunia yang bernama Cesto Firstwave. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya dengan nama Hatsune Mikuo."

Ketiganya langsung terkejut.

Tapi Kaito yang pertama bicara.

"Dimana Miku dan Mikuo?!"

"Mereka ada untuk sebuah pembicaraan penting berdua."

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Miku yang terikat di sebuah kursi besi, terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

Miku melihat seseorang yang menyapanya, dan matanya terbelalak.

"Mikuo?"

"Hai kak, apa kau masih mengenalku?"

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku adalah seorang pangeran, seluruh keinginanku terkabul dengan mudah. Tapi…

"Kaito?" Tanya perempuan di depanku ketika aku berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Kite." Jawabku.

"Lidahku masih terbiasa dengan bahasa Jepang, maaf." Ucap perempuan itu.

"Tidak masalah juga sih." Ucapku pelan.

Pada akhirnya, aku selalu kabur pada malam hari untuk terus bertemu dengan perempuan ini di tempat yang sama setiap malamnya.

Ada yang berbeda darinya, matanya yang besar, bulu mata yang lentik, rambut yang halus, kulitnya yang seperti porselen… Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Bosan ya?"

"A—Ah, tidak kok!" Ucapku.

"Oh iya, apa kau ingin bertemu adikku?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Adik? Oh, kau pernah bercerita tentang seorang adik laki-laki."

"Dia pasti akan senang melihatku sudah punya seorang teman." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyuman.

Wajahku makin memerah, dia manis sekali!

"Ada apa? Wajahmu merah… Apa kau sakit?"

Dia tiba-tiba saja menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, otakku tidak sempat berpikir, sejenak aku terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kaget dan terjatuh dengan menggelinding terbalik dari atas bukit tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Perempuan itu mendatangiku dengan terburu-buru.

Sebelum dia memberikan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, aku sudah berdiri duluan.

"Besok!"

"Eh?"

"Besok, ajak juga adikmu, aku penasaran dia orang seperti apa."

Dia hanya tersenyum, dengan satu gerakan simpel, dia berbalik dan akhirnya pulang. Tanganku masih membalas lambaian tangannya yang mengucapkan sampai bertemu lagi besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _teal_.

"Dia adikmu?" Tanyaku kalem.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kite." Aku memberikan tanganku sebagai jabat tangan perkenalan, tapi yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah remasan kasar.

"Adawdawdawdaw!"

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba melepas tanganku dari remasan kuat anak itu, dia lebih muda dariku, tapi kenapa tangannya kuat sekali sih?!

"Miku! Aku memang senang kau punya teman! Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang temanmu adalah laki-laki!"

Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan kasar. Sedangkan si adik, dia masih terus menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, ugh… Sesak… Sepertinya aku bertemu orang yang merepotkan.

Itu adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dangan Hatsune Mikuo.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Never did I care with the life."_

" _Never did I care too with the death."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 19 selesai~

Gila, ngetiknya tiga jam sendiri…

Yah, sebenarnya saya mau mencoba buat komitmen sehari 5 byte biar enak, tapi kok susah ya? Malah tetep aja ngetik buat chapter barunya pas kurang berapa jam gitu sebelum publish chapter baru XD

Untuk kata berbintang.

Turret itu semacam pertahanan buatan yang terpasang permanen di suatu tempat, seperti misalnya rifle otomatis yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan sebuah bunker. Bunker sendiri adalah tempat perlindungan yang dibuat dibawah tanah dengan atap kubah yang menonjol keluar tanah, bisa untuk perlindungan dari ledakan keras, di beberapa kasus, ada yang menggunakan bunker sebagai tempat perlindungan serangan nuklir.

Untuk bahasa yang dikatakan Miku dan Kaito, itu adalah berbagai penyebutan dalam pengaturan tempo serta nyaring lembutnya suatu nada dalam musik. Kalian bisa caritahu sendiri ya artinya ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Down To Zero

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo semuanya, saya balik lagi~

TO tiga hari dan ujian 3 hari, masih ditambah ujian seminggu untuk minggu besok, sumpek juga pas pelajaran agama lima-limanya keluar di 5 hari pertama, fikih campur matematika, berharap ada kalkulus syariah aja sekalian (Padahal belum belajar kalkulus) XD

Minggu depan saya masih akan update, tapi tanggal 13 nya jangan berharap ya, selain 14-16 maretnya UAMBN, ternyata tanggal 13 itu juga ada acara besar di Malang (Saya sampai belain beli tiket SP yang cukup mahal untuk acara regional demi ketemu mbak Mika Kobayashi XD)

Silahkan berkomentar untuk chapter ini nanti ya~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Manusia itu makhluk yang rapuh."

Ya, benar. Manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Mikuo mengatakan demikian sambil memainkan helaian rambut kakaknya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Apa kau tahu? Semua tentang mereka adalah hal yang rapuh. Tubuh, jiwa, bahkan hubungan mereka semua adalah hal yang rapuh, tidak ada hal yang berasal dari manusia yang bisa bertahan lama. Manusia selalu bertemu dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'akhir' sebelum mereka sendiri sadari." Ucap Mikuo.

Miku tidak bisa menjawab, mulutnya masih disekap rapat.

Ruangan mereka hampir tidak memiliki pencahayaan, cahayanya hampir redup karena Mikuo mungkin memang sengaja. Ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh tembok beton dan alloy itu hanya memiliki satu ventilasi saja, ventilasi itupun tertutup rapat, tapi hawa yang terasa sangatlah dingin. Saking dinginnya, hawa yang ada bisa membekukan kulit seseorang hingga dia mengalami hipotermia. Penghangat udara seakan tidak bekerja di tengah musim dingin ini di dalam ruangan itu.

Kulit Miku mulai membeku, baju hangatnya dilepas dengan paksa oleh Mikuo. Miku tidak memakai apapun kecuali pakaian dalamnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan setiap malam selama bertahun-tahun aku terpisah darimu?" Tanya Mikuo.

Tangan Mikuo mulai meraba kaki Miku perlahan, menjalar dari betis ke paha. Tangan yang satunya mengelus pipi Miku dengan sangat lembut.

"Semua tentang dirimu, semenjak kau diambil oleh pangeran brengsek itu… Aku selalu memikirkan tentang semuanya, bahkan malam yang sudah kau habiskan dengan mengulum kemaluan lelaki itu setiap hari. Aku tahu, bukannya itu naluri seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang bersama dalam keadaan yang sangat intim?" Tanya Mikuo.

Mikuo menarik selotip yang menutup mulut Miku dengan paksa, suaranya terdengar sangat keras sampai-sampai Miku mengerang kesakitan.

"Katakan padaku, kak. Apa saja yang selalu kau lakukan tiap malam? Berciuman? Sex? Apa kau sudah puas dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang?" Tanya Mikuo.

Mata Miku menitikan air mata, dia tidak menyangka saat pertama yang dia dapatkan untuk bertemu dengan adiknya adalah saat seperti ini. Dia sudah tidak melihat hal yang sama yang ada pada Mikuo yang pernah dia kenali dulu. Semua orang berubah, termasuk Miku dan Mikuo, tapi masa lalu mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Miku tetap berpegang teguh dengan kepribadian Mikuo yang akan selalu sama kapanpun mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Tapi, ketika mereka sudah bertemu… Harapan di dada Miku meluap tanpa sisa. Tidak ada harapan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kepada adiknya.

"Mikuo…"

"?"

Miku memanggil Mikuo pelan, dengan mulut yang agak membeku, dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu kepada Mikuo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini kepadamu. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa protes jika kau berubah, karena semua orang memang berubah. Tapi… Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai adikku…" Ucap Miku.

"Apa itu yang diajarkan lelaki bodoh itu untuk kau katakan kepadaku saat kita kembali bertemu?" Tanya Mikuo.

Wajah Mikuo langsung berubah geram.

"Ini adalah perasaanku sendiri! Kaito tidak pernah memaksaku! Dia dan aku tidak menjalani hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami menjalankan hubungan berdasarkan cinta! Jangan katakan hal yang tidak pantas seperti menuduh kami melakukan yang aneh-aneh! Jangan berkata buruk tentangnya!" Miku berteriak di hadapan Mikuo.

Mikuo terdiam, membuat Miku berharap kalau Mikuo bisa mengerti. Tapi, Mikuo malah tambah geram. Matanya berubah tajam dan seluruh otot wajahnya berkontraksi, dia menggebrak meja di sampingnya dan menarik rambut Miku dengan kasar.

"Diam!"

BRAAAKK!

"Jangan katakan hal yang tidak rasional kepadaku! Cinta di antara orang asing seperti kalian adalah konsep semu! Manusia dikendalikan oleh nafsu dan aku tahu kalau kau pasti tetap memiliki nafsu kepada lelaki brengsek itu! Hanya cinta ku yang murni! Aku mencintaimu sebagai keluarga dan adik, cinta kepada anggota keluarga adalah yang paling murni! Kau adalah keluargaku, berarti kau adalah milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan pangeran jalang itu mengambilmu lebih jauh lagi!"

Tangan Mikuo yang menarik rambut Miku melepasnya dengan kasar. Masih dalam keadaan terikat, Miku mengerang kesakitan karena perlakuan kasar adiknya sendiri. Tangan kiri Mikuo mulai memaksa Miku untuk membuka kakinya, tangan itu memaksa masuk ke selangkangan Miku dengan kasar. Sedangkan tangan kanan Mikuo menekan kedua pipi Miku, membuat wajah Miku tidak bisa mengelak dari wajah Mikuo.

Mikuo dengan kasar mencium Miku dan memaksa Miku membuka mulutnya.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Miku hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan kasar adiknya…

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Mengisolasi NAF? Apa kalian gila?" Tanya Len.

Albert Morgan ada di depan ketiga penjara yang mendekap Len, Kaito dan Leon. Ketiganya, dengan wajah lelah, menatap Albert dengan susah payah. Ada kemungkinan mereka dipukuli sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam penjara tersebut.

"Mikuo berencana memulai perang hulu ledak nuklir berskala besar dengan GBM. Semua persiapan sudah selesai, hanya butuh satu langkah lagi sebelum missile-missile pembunuh massal itu dilepaskan ke udara untuk jatuh ke daratan Inggris." Ucap Albert.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan negaraku?!" Kaito mencoba memberontak dari borgol di tangannya, tapi setiap dia bergerak, sebuah duri kecil menusuk pergelangan tangannya dan membuat darah merembes keluar dari sana.

"Diam, aku sudah bilang, jika kalian bertindak gegabah, tangan kalian akan putus." Ucap Albert.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pemimpin federasi sebelumnya? Kenapa kalian bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri?" Tanya Len.

Albert diam sebentar.

"Dia sudah mati, Mikuo meracuninya saat dia menjabat sebagai tangan kanan sekaligus orang terpercaya pimpinan sebelumnya. Para senat pembangkang dan kepala negara lain yang ada di federasi sudah mendukung Mikuo sepenuhnya, banyak orang yang menginginkan perang, jadi itu wajar." Ucap Albert tenang.

"Apa yang kau maksud menginginkan perang?! Apa Perang Dunia Ketiga dan Perang 30 Tahun masih belum cukup menyadarkan kalian semua tentang neraka?!" Bentak Leon dengan kasar.

"Tenang Leon, kita harus tenang di situasi seperti ini." Ucap Len.

Leon langsung menurunkan kepalanya yang mendangak dan menantang Albert dengan tatapan sinis sebelumnya.

"Dengar, kalian masih anak-anak. Aku benci menanamkan doktrin bodoh kepada orang lain, tapi ini kenyataan. Naluri manusia adalah hawa nafsu, dan ketidakseimbangan serta ketimpangan antara manusia yang satu dengan yang lain tidak akan pernah tertutupi. Semua manusia ingin berkuasa atas apa yang diberikan kepadanya, termasuk harta milik orang lain. Perang ada karena pikiran manusia pada dasarnya tidak akan pernah bersatu karena manusia memang dibuat dalam berbagai macam bangsa dan suku agar bisa mendominasi satu dengan yang lain." Ucap Albert.

Ucapan itu masih belum berhenti, Albert menarik nafas dan berkata sekali lagi.

"Banyak Kitab Suci yang mengatakan kalau manusia dibuat untuk saling mengerti, tapi apakah keadaan saling mengerti akan bisa terjadi selama manusia dikuasai nafsu? Ketamakan dan keserakahan adalah sejarah berdarah yang mengisi Bumi, jadi, apa kalian pikir perang yang terjadi tidak sampai satu dekade bisa menyadarkan manusia atas arti sebenarnya dari neraka?" Tanya Albert sebagai penutup perkataannya.

"Ugh…" Len mengerang.

Dia benar, Albert benar, tidak ada hal yang salah dalam perkataannya.

Bumi dibuat dengan kekayaan berlimpah, itulah alasan kenapa manusia tidak pernah kehilangan nafsunya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Bahkan Raja Tertua dari Babylonia pernah mencoba menguasai dunia demi mengumpulkan semua harta yang ada di Bumi. Sejarah masa lampau tidak pernah lepas dari perang… Apa yang Len dan para rekannya lakukan selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia? Apa mereka yang mencoba menyatukan dunia dalam kedamaian adalah hal semu yang tidak pernah bisa dikejar?

"Aku tahu kalian adalah anak-anak cemerlang yang memperjuangkan perdamaian di dunia. Tapi, ada satu hal yang salah pada metode kalian sejak awal… Kalian memaksakan kehendak itu dengan kekerasan. Semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan, kalian tidak bisa berhenti walaupun kalian menyadarinya." Ucap Albert lagi.

Len terus dan terus mendengarkan Albert, hingga matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda, seakan Len sudah tahu identitas orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Len menatap orang itu dengan tajam, matanya tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Albert.

"Cukup. Aku tahu dirimu." Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

"Oh?"

"Orang yang mendapatkan gelar Professor saat masih umur 23 tahun, dan menjadi peneliti serta ilmuwan nasional NAF, pemegang proyek kloning manusia pertama yang diberitakan secara terang-terangan. Albert Morgan, apa aku salah?" Tanya Len.

"Memang butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya, tapi kau cukup hebat karena masih bisa mengenalku. Apa yang membuatmu bisa mengenaliku?"

"Caramu berbicara, aku tidak pernah melupakan sarkasme seorang professor baik yang mengatakan kalau proyeknya sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan." Ucap Len.

"Len, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Leon.

Kaito terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya Leon?

Leon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Untuk ukuran remaja, kalian cukup tahu banyak. Padahal aku yakin proyek tersebut dimulai jauh sebelum kalian lahir."

Len dan Kaito terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan tentang orang tua ini?" Tanya Leon.

"Dulu…" Kaito mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

"Pada saat kuartal akhir Perang 30 Tahun, sekelompok ilmuwan jenius dikumpulkan dan dipaksa untuk mengikuti sebuah proyek. Proyek untuk mengkloning manusia, untuk memperkuat Bumi dengan pasukan yang bisa menandingi kekuatan dan stamina para pasukan _Demi-human_ dari _Erda-Orthe_ , para ilmuwan tersebut harus membuat kloningan sempurna yang diperkuat dari manusia asli. _Black Mist Project_ adalah nama proyek tersebut. Walau Rusia dikenal sebagai negara pertama yang mengenalkan sistem kloning, tapi kegiatan mereka dalam mengkloning manusia masih sangat tersembunyi dan tidak bisa diketahui dengan jelas kebenarannya. _Black Mist Project_ adalah proyek pertama yang mengenalkan kloning manusia ke khalayak umum." Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi…" Ucapan Kaito berhenti.

"Seorang ilmuwan muda yang merupakan pemimpin proyek tersebut menentang proyek itu. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan proyek tersebut dan proyek tersebut dikabarkan berhenti setelah perginya sang pemimpin." Ucap Len melanjutkan perkataan Kaito yang terhenti.

"Dan… Orang ini adalah pemimpin proyek mengerikan itu?" Tanya Leon.

"Iya, itu adalah aku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak kalian ketahui tentang proyek tersebut." Ucap Albert.

Ketiga yang lain langsung bingung.

"Proyek itu sudah berhasil saat aku tinggal, dan setahuku, proyek itu masih berlanjut sampai sekarang entah dimana… Seperti yang kudengar, tim yang sudah ku tinggal pada saat itu kini bernama _Scientifical Organ_. Keberadaan dan eksistensi mereka benar-benar tersembunyi dari dunia. Saat aku meninggalkannya, seorang anak kloning yang sempurna sudah pernah tercipta, aku memberikannya nama Venus. Kinerja sel tubuhnya benar-benar sempurna, selnya tidak bekerja terlalu cepat dan tidak mati sebelum waktunya, dia diperkirakan bisa hidup seperti manusia biasa hingga umur 70 tahun… Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah aku pergi…" Ucap Albert.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengatakan hal ini kepada kami?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak masalah, karena tujuanku ke sini sebenarnya adalah untuk meminta bantuan dari kalian."

Len, Kaito dan Leon langsung memasang wajah serius setelah mendengar perkataan Albert.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di luar bunker bawah tanah.

Bunker ini tahan dengan berbagai jenis ledakan, bahkan nuklir pun tidak akan bisa menggoresnya jika tidak dihantamkan berkali-kali ke bunker ini. Di tengah salju, para penjaga bunker sedang ada di pos yang ada di bagian terluar bunker. Pintu ke arah terowongan masuk yang tertutup oleh salju tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"Hei, apa badai di luar seganas itu?" Tanya seorang penjaga yang ada di pos.

"Tenang saja, bahkan nuklir tidak akan bisa menggores bunker ini jika tidak dihantamkan terus-menerus." Ucap temannya.

"Tapi, tidakkah kau menganggap getaran itu mengerikan?" Tanya penjaga tersebut.

"Tenang saja, tenang saja." Ucap temannya.

Getaran itu terus berlanjut tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya.

BLAARRRR!

Gerbang terowongan hancur porak-poranda, puingnya terbang kemana-mana. Para penjaga yang menjaga langsung terkejut bukan main.

Di terowongan yang sudah dimasuki hawa dingin tersebut, seorang pria dengan tombak besar berdiri di sana, memberikan hawa intimidasi yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hei! Gerbangnya meledak!"

"Tidak mungkin! Identifikasi apa yang meledakkan gerbang tersebut! Kita tidak bisa bersantai! Cari dengan teliti!"

"Seseorang terlihat di pintu masuk terowongan, dia membawa tombak yang sangat besar!"

"Apa dia yang menghancurkan temboknya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh! Segera pergi dan bunuh orang itu! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan seorangpun masuk!"

Suara langkah kaki prajurit mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan gemerisik senjata di bahu mereka.

Sedangkan si pemuda masih berdiri tenang, dia mengenakan sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya serta ekspresinya. Baju yang ia kenakan pun cukup aneh. Dia memakai baju ketat tanpa lengan di udara sedingin ini. Celana panjang dan boots kulit bertengger di kaki sang pemuda. Armor kulit yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan satu peluru timahpun menutupi dada pemuda itu, di lehernya, ada kain panjang yang melilit, terlihat seperti syal, tapi kainnya cukup lusuh.

Rambut pink yang mencolok bergerak tertiup angin, tapi… Apa yang paling mencolok dari pemuda itu adalah, lambang aneh yang ada di bahu kirinya. Sebuah _sigil_ aneh dengan lambang matahari di tengahnya. Lekukan _sigil_ -nya sangat asing, warnanya merah seperti darah, dan entah kenapa… _Sigil_ itu terlihat berkedip walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Hentikan orang itu! Dia sendirian! Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!"

Kaki para prajurit berhenti bersuara, mereka membuat formasi dan siap menembak si pemuda.

Dan dalam satu hentakan lagi…

"TEMBAK!"

DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar hingga menulikan telinga, suaranya sangat kasar dan keras, membuat gema yang mengerikan di terowongan itu.

"TERUS TEMBAK! JANGAN BERHENTI!"

Tembakan terus berlanjut hingga satu _magazine_ peluru habis untuk tembakan _assault rifle_ yang masing-masing prajurit itu pegang.

Tapi…

"Apa—"

Crassh!

Dalam hitungan detik, kepala para prajurit tersebut sudah terbang ke udara dengan rapih.

.

.

.

DORRR! DORRR! DORRR!

"Suara berisik apa itu?" Tanya Leon.

"Penyusup?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak mungkin, tempat ini sangat terjamin keamanannya. Mana mungkin ada penyusup yang bisa masuk?" Ucap Len.

Saat ketiga orang itu masih berdiskusi, Albert meneriman transmisi dari bawahannya. Beberapa anggukan berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Albert. Albert menutup transmisi dengan wajah syok. Tanpa basa-basi, dia membuka penjara tempat Len dan yang lainnya disekap dan melepas borgol Len dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi, aku ingin kalian menghentikan rencana gila Mikuo. Ini kode yang bisa menghentikan peluncuran nuklirnya, pasang ini di ruang kendali dan kodenya akan bekerja." Ucap Albert.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Seorang pemuda dengan tombak masuk dan memporak-porandakkan bunker ini dengan mudah… Dia mungkin adalah monster yang tidak ingin kalian lihat wujudnya. Cepat pergi ke ruang kendali! Aku akan mengurus orang itu dengan memisahkan jalurnya agar tidak bertemu dengan kalian! Aku akan menghambatnya, ada kemungkinan dia mencoba memasuki ruang kendali juga. Walau motifnya belum jelas, tidak ada gunanya hanya memikirkan sesuatu tanpa melakukan apapun." Ucap Albert.

"Kenapa kau menolong kami?" Tanya Kaito.

"Namamu Kite, benar bukan? Pangeran, tolong selamatkan negaramu dan juga Mikuo. Aku hanya bisa memohon kepadamu." Ucap Albert.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang." Jawab Albert.

Albert keluar dengan wajah agak panik, tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikan wajah itu dengan emosinya.

Mereka akhirnya berpisah dengan Albert dalam sunyi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Albert sebelum pergi.

"Benar-benar pak tua yang penuh semangat." Ucap Len.

"Sekarang, kita harus bagaimana? Ada kemungkinan ini jebakan." Ucap Leon.

"Kita akan melakukannya." Jawab Kaito.

"?"

"Aku tahu ini bukan jebakan, kita bisa percaya padanya." Lanjut Kaito.

Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dalam diam, dengan anggukan penuh keteguhan, mereka akhirnya pergi ke ruang kendali seperti yang Albert perintahkan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruang interogasi.

"Getaran apa ini?" Ucap Mikuo heran.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Mikuo mendapatkan transmisi yang sama dengan Albert. Dia mendecih kesal dan dengan geram, dia meninggalkan Miku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Wajah Miku sudah terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa, matanya sayu dan sekujur tubuhnya lemas, Branya sudah terlepas sebelah. Tapi, dilihat dari kelengkapan pakaian dalam Miku, sepertinya Mikuo belum terlalu jauh dalam melakukan sesuatu terhadap Miku.

Di dalam diamnya, mulut Miku bergerak, dia meringis pelan.

"Kaito…"

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hanya mengikuti jalan yang terbuka dari tadi?!" Ucap Leon dalam larinya.

"Kita tidak bisa menemukan cara lain lagi, percaya saja pada Albert, dia pasti sudah membukakan jalan untuk kita!" Jawab Kaito.

Len tiba-tiba berhenti dalam larinya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak lupa sesuatu?" Tanya Len.

Kaito langsung sadar dan berbalik arah.

"Sial!"

"Len, kuserahkan sisanya padamu!"

Kaito melempar kode yang sudah diberikan oleh Albert, dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Kaito pergi mencari Miku, walau mungkin akan sulit menemukannya, jika Albert melihat semuanya, dia pasti akan membukakan jalan untuk Kaito juga.

Len dan Leon melanjutkan larinya ke arah yang sudah ada, mengabaikan Kaito yang sudah pergi mencari Miku, ketiganya tetap berlari ke arah yang mereka tuju.

"Len, bisa kau ceritakan tentang _Black Mist Project_ lebih jauh lagi?" Tanya Leon di tengah larinya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak biasanya kau ingin tahu tentang sesuatu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya lain kali." Ucap Leon.

Di tengah pelarian mereka, Len berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Melihat Leon yang terus berlari, dia langsung menarik baju Leon dengan kencang, membuat Leon langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

BLARRR!

Tembok di depan mereka hancur dengan keras, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut pink dan topeng. Pemuda itu melihat Leon dan Len, tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu langsung menerjang Len dan ingin menyerangnya. Leon yang sigap dengan cepat mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menangkis serangan itu, tapi karena refleks seadanya tanpa pondasi dan kuda-kuda yang kuat, Leon langsung terpental dan kedua pedang pendeknya lepas dari genggamannya.

Sang pemuda mendekati Len, dan menekan telunjuknya ke dahi Len.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, Leon melihat Len pingsan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Kaito masih berlari mencari Miku.

Di sebuah lorong, dia melewati berbagai macam pintu sambil meneriaki nama Miku.

"Miku! Jika kau dengar, jawab aku!"

"Miku!"

Tidak ada respon.

Di tengah larinya, dia merasakan banyak sekali getaran seakan bunker ini hampir jatuh dari pondasinya. Saat itulah, ketika dia melewati sebuah pintu, suara erangan kecil terdengar.

"Kai… Kai…"

"Miku?! Apa itu kau?! Miku! Jawablah!"

Mengeluarkan senjatanya, Kaito langsung meledakkan pintu tersebut dengan kencang. Suara ledakannya terdengar sampai memekakan telinga, walau begitu, ledakan tersebut hanya mampu melubangi pintu tersebut, tidak menghancurkannya secara keseluruhan. Kaito langsung memasuki lubang tersebut dan melihat Miku yang dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan.

"Miku?!"

Tubuhnya dingin, dia hampir membeku. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup, Miku hampir tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya lagi. Kaito mengambil baju Miku yang berserakan di lantai, tapi baju hangat Miku sudah sobek dan tidak bisa dipakai. Setelah memakaikan pakaian kepada Miku, Kaito melepas baju hangatnya dan memberikannya pada Miku.

"Kai… Kai…"

"Tenang Miku, aku ada di sini…"

"Kai…"

Air mata Miku keluar dengan perlahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kaito memeluk Miku dengan erat, walau dalam kesadaran yang rendah, Miku tetap berusaha membalas pelukan itu.

"Kita akan kembali, Miku…"

"Siapa yang akan kembali?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Wajah Mikuo terlihat jelas di lubang yang dibuat oleh Kaito.

"Kau…"

"Diam, pangeran jalang. Tidak aka kubiarkan kau mengambil kakak dariku."

.

.

.

"Len?! Sadarlah! Len!"

Si pemuda masih melihat Len yang terbaring di lantai, sedangkan Leon berusaha membuat Len bangun, tapi tidak ada hasil.

'Dimana ini?'

Di dalam pikirannya sendiri, Len menyimpan kesadarannya. Hanya ada hamparan hitam yang sama seperti yang pernah dia lihat saat pertempuran di Rusia beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tidak tahu harus apa atau bisa berbuat apa, dia hanya bisa terus berjalan ke arah yang tidak pasti.

'Apa tempat ini... Apa aku akan kembali lepas kendali?'

Len hanya bisa mencari cahaya, tapi cahaya yang dia dapat hanyalah cahaya kecil diujung matanya, yang tidak bisa dia raih bagaimanapun caranya.

'Apa cahaya akan meninggalkanku lagi?'

Seketika, pemandangan yang sama muncul lagi dihadapannya. Pemandangan dimana teman-temannya mati di hadapannya. Dia kembali melihatnya, Rin yang berjalan tanpa tahu arah karena kedua bola matanya sudah hilang dari rongga matanya.

'Ada apa dengan mimpi ini?'

Len tertawa perlahan, rasa frustasi dan ketakutan kembali menguasainya... Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi...

Tawa ini semakin keras dan keras, hingga akhirnya...

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Len terbuka dengan lebar dengan darah yang mengikuti saat kelopak matanya terangkat ke atas. Pupilnya berwarna kuning dan seluruh matanya menjadi hitam. Dia berteriak dan menyebabkan ledakan aura yang sangat besar, saking besarnya, sampai membuat Leon terpental dan tertahan di tembok.

"Le—Len?!"

Len bangun dengan wajah yang mengerikan, tubuhnya membungkuk, dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar awalnya. Da hanya bisa berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, kedua tangannya tidak bisa terangkat dengan tegas. Erangan demi erangan dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, erangan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan, hingga akhirnya. Len berteriak sangat keras dan menggetarkan seluruh bunker.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Punggung sebelah kanan Len tiba-tiba bergejolak dan terkoyak, mengeluarkan sebuah sayap tanpa selaput, hanya kerangka tulang yang membentuk seperti sayap. Dengan satu kerangka di punggung sebelah kanannya, kini Len benar-benar terlihat seperti monster.

"Target…" Ucap pemuda itu pelan.

Pemuda itu menerjang Len dengan kuat menggunakan tombak yang sudah siap untuk melubangi perut Len, tapi Len menahannya dengan membungkukkan badannya dan menggunakan kerangka tulang di punggungnya untuk menjadi perisainya.

"Khh...!"

Sang pemuda terkejut dan melompat mundur ke belakang, tapi saat pemuda itu menapaki tanah, Len sudah ada di belakangnya dan membuat pukulan yang sangat hebat. Tembok alloy penahan nuklir yang menjadi arah tumbukkan si pemuda langsung retak hingga ke atas.

Tanpa ampun, Len kembali berteriak dengan keras. Dengan cepat, tangannya membuat gerakan aneh, sebuah bola aneh keluar di hadapan Len, bola tersebut berputar dengan lambat dengan warna keemasan dan sedikit gradasi biru. Len meninju bola-bola tersebut dan membuat sebuah ledakan lurus dari plasma yang mengarah ke sang pemuda. Kompresi udara dengan jumlah elektron dominan tersebut langsung menghantam tembok dengan telak dan melubanginya tanpa ampun.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah serangan tanpa mengeluarkan satu _sigil_ pun sebagai perantaranya, membuat Leon yang melihat ke arah Len langsung terkejut bukan main. Kepulan asap terhembus bergantian, Leon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Len…?"

Leon tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa, tiba-tiba saja dari kepulan asap itu sang pemuda keluar dan menghantam atap, membuat lubang yang amat sangat jauh hingga menembus ke permukaan. Len yang tidak mau kalah, menghentakkan kerangka sayap tanpa selaput yang ada di punggungnya, dalam satu kibasan, dia melompat ke atas dan menghancurkan semua tembok yang menghalangi jalannya.

Len terbang di udara, dia melayang hanya dengan tulang di punggungnya. Wajah Len sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi, mulutnya terus mengepulkan asap di dalam suhu rendah dari badai salju di daratan. Taringnya terus terlihat dari balik bibirnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, udara sudah terhiasi dengan dua buah garis cahaya yang saling berhantaman satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Bagus… Teruslah seperti itu…!"

Seseorang, Namine Ritsu, melihat Len dari kejauhan.

Dia tertawa dengan pelan, dan tawanya terdengar sangat menakutkan.

"Bagaimana Kiyoteru? Ryuto? Apa ini pemandangan yang bagus untuk kalian?" Di tengah tawanya, dia menoleh ke belakang.

Kiyoteru dan Ryuto ada di situ.

"Apa itu benar Len?" Ucap Ryuto.

"Akhirnya dia menunjukkan taringnya." Balas Kiyoteru.

Ritsu hanya terkekeh sebentar.

Di balik perban matanya, matanya terus berkedut kesenangan, dia tertawa dengan lantang di tengah kegembiraan yang berasal dari hatinya.

"TERUSLAH MENARI UNTUKKU! MENARILAH UNTUKKU—"

Namine Ritsu menghentikan kegilaannya untuk sementara.

"—YUUMA!"

.

.

.

"Apa itu?!" Neru melihat langit dan mendapati awan mendung bersamaan dengan cahaya yang tidak biasa di kejauhan.

"Aku harap itu tidak berasal dari Len dan yang lain." Jawab Teto.

"Sudah sejam semenjak Len tidak menghubungiku, aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa…" Ucap Rin.

Aria yang duduk di tangga pintu masuk pesawat melihat langit yang sedang diperhatikan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit, dia berjalan perlahan sambil melihat langit itu.

"Yuuma…?"

Aria tiba-tiba saja pingsan dihadapan Rin dan yang lain tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Rin, Neru dan Teto yang melihat Aria tergeletak tanpa kesadaran langsung menghampiri Aria.

"Aria?! Aria?!" Ucap Neru.

"Ada apa?!"

"Dia pingsan!"

"Di saat seperti ini?!"

Teto dan Rin berusaha membangunkan Aria dengan bantuan sihir, tapi tidak ada hasil. Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain membawa Aria masuk ke dalam kabin. Rin hanya bisa terus menatap langit, hatinya bergejolak tidak menentu, dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

* * *

XOXOX

-Kaito's POV-

* * *

"Apa kau dengar? Salah satu ilmuwan yang disewa kerajaan katanya meninggal tadi malam."

"Apa itu benar?"

"Mereka pasangan dari Jepang bukan?"

"Mana mungkin! Sistem keamanan kerajaan tidak selemah itu!"

"Katanya mereka mati saat melakukan eksperimen terhadap sihir."

Aku berjalan di area kastil pada siang hari. Berbagai gosip terdengar dari mulut liar para pelayan. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memedulikannya, tapi ada satu berita yang menarik perhatianku.

Peneliti dari Jepang.

Kalau tidak salah, Miku pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kedua orang tuanya yang seorang ilmuwan.

Yah, palingan juga berita bohong.

Nanti malam aku akan ke bukit itu lagi dan menunggu kedatangan Miku, aku akan menanyakannya tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

Bukit masih sepi saat aku datang.

Biasanya Miku sudah ada di sini setiap malam sebelum aku, apa dia ada urusan?

"Apa ada baiknya aku pulang saja?" Ucapku pelan.

Grrssk!

"Siapa di sana?!"

Aku yakin, tadi ada suara dari sesuatu di semak-semak di sana.

"Miku, apa itu kau?"

Saat aku mencari ke sekitar, aku melihat Mikuo datang menghampiriku.

"Mikuo? Dimana Miku? Apa dia tidak datang?"

Mikuo menatapku, kemudian dia kembali ke arah darimana dia datang. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

Tapi, entah aku salah lihat atau apa, matanya memancarkan kebencian tadi… Semoga aku salah lihat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku mendatangi sebuah acara pemakaman. Sepasang suami istri yang merupakan seorang peneliti yang disewa kerajaan meninggal tempo hari, sepertinya berita itu benar.

Di tengah hujan, aku tidak melihat Miku ataupun Mikuo.

Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka tidak terlibat. Sekarang aku bisa tenang.

Saat pembacaan doa selesai, dan semua orang pulang. Aku memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Dari kaca, aku bisa lihat, dua orang anak kecil yang baru saja datang , mendatangi makam yang baru saja didoakan tadi. Mereka berdua diam di samping makam itu, dengan baju hitam dan tanpa payung, keduanya tidak bergeming dari sana.

Saat itulah, rambut panjang yang aku kenal terlihat setelah selambu yang dipakai salah satu anak terlepas. Aku tidak bisa lagi diam, dengan cepat, aku keluar dari mobil. Para penjaga meneriakiku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Miku! Miku!"

Aku berlari menghampiri dua orang itu.

Saat aku sudah sampai di belakang gadis kecil yang menunduk, dia langsung berbalik dan memelukku erat. Kehangatan darinya, ini benar Miku. Dia menangis di pundakku, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apapun.

Mikuo di sampingku tidak menangis sama sekali, malahan, dia menatapku dengan intens. Tatapan itu… Tatapan yang sama dengan semalam…

Dia pergi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkanku dan Miku.

Tanpa aku sadari, hubungan di antara kami tidak lagi erat seperti yang aku pikirkan... Dan tragedi itupun dimulai

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _It would be fine, if it were all a lie."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 20 selesai~

Beh… Lama nggak nulis yang rada mesum… Hehehe #PLAK

Chapter depan adalah chapter yang menguak hubungan Yuuma dan Ritsu, memang lama, tapi saya pikir 20 chapter adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menguak hubungan mereka.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: To Evoke The End

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Nggak terasa udah tanggal 6, tanggal 13 saya mohon diri untuk libur dulu, selain tanggal 14-16 saya UAMBN, tanggal 13 nya sendiri saya ada acara, udah beli tiket nih XD #PLAK

Chapter ini adalah chapter akhir dan awal, kalian pasti akan mengerti nanti ^^

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Langit menjadi saksi bisu dari pertarungan dahsyat antara dua orang yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya dengan jelas. Petir menari mengiringi tarian mereka di angkasa, gemuruh mewarnai musik seperti pesta.

Ini bukan lagi pertarungan sihir dan sains yang selama ini mereka semua alami, ini sudah melebihi batas kewajaran dari sihir dan sains yang dikenal selama ini.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua— Orang yang bertarung, mengeluarkan satu lingkaran sihir untuk melakukan suatu sihir, seakan-akan seluruh tubuh mereka sendiri adalah sihir.

Len adalah orang yang sangat agresif dalam pertarungan ini, setiap langkahnya diiringi daya ledak yang sangat luar biasa. Tangannya terus menembakkan semacam proyektil kepada lawannya. Dia tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk pertarungan jarak dekat.

Sedangkan lawannya, pemuda berambut pink yang tidak bisa ditebak sedang menunjukan raut wajah seperti apa, hanya terus menghidar dan menghindar, orang yang melihat pertarungan ini pasti akan mengira kalau dia sedang terdesak.

Tombak kembali diputar di tangan sang pemuda, segmen-segmen yang ada di tombak itu membesar dan mulai membentuk bentuk yang runcing, segmennya terpisah satu sama lain dan mulai berputar ke arah yang berlawanan di tiap segmennya. Tombak aneh itu sekarang seperti bor yang siap menusuk segalanya hingga berlubang dan terkoyak dari dalam.

Leon yang tertatih-tatih di bawah hanya bisa melihat ke atas dengan pandangan terbatas, karena lubang yang menunjukkan langit yang terbentuk karena Len dan si pemuda misterius tersebut hanya bisa membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang tidak terlalu luas. Leon terus melihat apa yang bisa dia lihat, hingga dia sendiri akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Pemuda itu… Tombaknya… Bukankah itu seperti milik Yuuma?" Ucap Leon pelan.

Leon mencoba mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya yang seakan sudah remuk ditelan monster, organ dalamnya serasa sudah lepas dan teraduk-aduk dari dalam, dia tidak sanggup untuk berjalan dengan cepat, jadi dia hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya di atas kakinya perlahan dengan terus memeluk benda-benda di sekitarnya sebagai sanggahan. Puing-puing yang berantakan tersebar tidak karuan, sekarang Leon hanya harus mencari dimana Kaito berada, dia pasti sadar kalau guncangan tadi adalah guncangan yang tidak biasa.

"Aku harus segera bertemu dengan yang lain, sebelum aku mengalami _Mana Down_."

Leon yang tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, sedang menghadapi pilihan sulit. Jika dia tidak menyembuhkan tubuhnya, dia bisa pingsan di tengah jalan dengan semua luka tumbuk dan sayat yang terus menyerang syaraf rasa sakitnya. Jika dia menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan diri, dia bisa saja kehabisan stamina dan _Mana_ karena mental dan fisiknya tidak dalam kondisi kuat untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sihir dengan sempurna. _Mana Down_ adalah suatu kondisi dimana tubuh tidak ingin lagi mengekstrak _Mana_ dengan paksa, kinerja penyaluran _Mana_ di dalam tubuh dan inisialisasi nya tidak bisa dilakukan. Jika si pengguna terus memaksa untuk mengeluarkan sihir dalam kondisi ini, dia akan mengalami _Mind Out,_ atau kondisi koma karena kejang otot dan kontraksi tubuh yang dipaksakan untuk menggunakan sihir, si penyihir bisa berakhir pingsan dan jatuh dalam keadaan koma.

Penyihir jugalah manusia, walau tubuh mereka terus mengeluarkan dan memproduksi _Mana_ tanpa batas, ada batasan tertentu yang membuat mereka harus berhati-hati dalam menggunakan _Mana_ tersebut, batasan tersebut disebabkan kinerja tubuh yang juga memiliki limit sampai kapan _Mana_ bisa digunakan untuk membuat sebuah output.

Kembali dimana Len dan si pemuda misterius sedang bertarung di atas langit tanpa menggunakan satu lembarpun bulu sebagai penyanggah sayap mereka untuk terbang.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Auman Len yang tidak jelas mulai terdengar lagi, kuku tangannya memanjang hingga batas yang tidak wajar, taringnya menyembul keluar bersamaan dengan saliva yang terus menetes, meninggalkan pesan ganas yang tidak bisa ditahan.

Tidak memberikan waktu bagi lawannya untuk diam, si pemuda misterius menghilang dan muncul di belakang Len, Len juga tidak mau kalah, dia terus mengungguli si pemuda dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa.

Tombak bertemu dengan tangan, entah terbuat dari apa, tapi tangan Len bahkan tidak sobek sedikitpun saat memegang tombak yang berputar seperti bor itu. Len balik melihat lawannya, tubuhnya yang sekarang seperti setengah monster itu kembali mengejang, dengan satu hentakan, kerangka sayap yang sudah ada di punggung Len langsung membuat sebuah gerakan aneh.

Bola raksasa terbuat di udara, angin berputar membuat sebuah pilinan tanpa berhenti, bentuk bola tersebut semakin besar dan besar. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kekuatan Len yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam hal sihir, bisa sebesar ini hanya dengan satu sentuhan di dahi.

Sebuah kompresi plasma yang lain terbentuk di udara, kali ini skalanya sangat besar, cukup besar untuk mengikis bunker di bawahnya hingga rata seperti tanah yang tandus. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Bola raksasa itu berkontraksi dan menembakan plasma ke segala arah. Satu saja dari tembakan itu mengenai sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu akan berlubang seperti donat dalam sekejap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si pemuda, dia tidak menghindar, tapi dia malah menunggu ke datangan semua plasma yang seperti hujan laser tersebut.

Tanpa bergerak, rantai-rantai muncul menangkap setiap plasma yang ada di udara, Len sempat tersentak karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana sebuah rantai bisa menangkap hal semu seperti plasma?

Plasma adalah kompresi udara dengan tambahan elektron yang tersebar, jika menyentuh benda padat, seharusnya benda tersebut akan meleleh dan berlubang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Len mundur sedikit dari tempatnya, plasma-plasma yang tertangkap sudah menghilang, sama sepert peristiwa oksidasi dalam sebuah senyawa kimia. Len kembali menggebu-gebu, melihat serangannya dihilangkan dengan mudah, wajahnya semakin kesal dan kesal, membuat dirinya geram dan menghampiri si pemuda tanpa mempedulikan resiko pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi…

"Jangan mengabaikan… Aku!"

BLARRRR!

Seseorang datang dan menendang punggung Len yang sedang dalam posisi horizontal di udara dari atas, membuat sebuah debuman besar di atas daratan bersalju.

.

.

.

Daratan yang tadinya putih bersih, kini sudah ternodai darah dan menghitam, Len mengeluarkan banyak darah berwarna hitam pekat dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi, tanpa Len sendiri sadari, darah tersebut terserap kembali dan lukanya tertutup dengan cepat.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dia benar-benar monster… Aku jadi ingin membuatmu ada di dalam koleksi mayat hidupku." Ucap Orang yang baru datang.

Si Pemuda misterius tidak bergeming, dia hanya menatap dengan datar si pendatang baru yang mengganggu pertarungan antara dirinya dan Len.

Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Dia datang dari langit dan menginterupsi pertarungan Len dengan si pemuda misterius.

"Hei, aku kesini bukan untuk membantumu. Lakukan saja tugasmu." Ucap Kiyoteru, sebelum dia melesat ke tanah dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

SPLASH!

"Aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meladenimu, Mikuo."

Kaito berdiri dengan membawa Miku di pelukannya, dia menggendong Miku dan berniat pergi, tapi…

"Kau pikir kau sudah membunuhku?"

Kaito ingin muntah ketika melihat ke belakang.

Sebuah sulur yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya menarik kepala Mikuo yang semulanya sudah putus dengan satu serangan dari Kaito, kepala itu tersambung kembali dengan lehernya, dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Apa ini caramu memperlakukan adik dari orang yang kau cintai?"

"Mikuo… Kau…"

"Aku selalu memikirkannya semenjak hari itu, aku dibuang ke Afrika oleh nenek ku yang aku kira menyayangiku, aku mengisi hari ku dengan dendam dan dendam. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, hatiku sudah tidak pernah lepas dari amarah. Saat dengan cerobohnya, kau membiarkan orang tuaku terbunuh dan mengambil kakak ku. Dendam itu tidak pernah mereda walaupun sedikit. Saat Albert mengambilku, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membalas semua dendam ini… Lihat, bahkan aku sudah memodifikasi tubuhku, berbeda dengan para _Elf_ yang hanya bisa beregenerasi, tubuhku sekarang benar-benar abadi!" Ucap Mikuo dengan lantang.

"Apa kau… Apa kau ada hubungan dengan percobaan yang dilakukan oleh Neru?"

"Neru?" Ucap Mikuo.

"Maksudmu teman _vampire_ mu itu?" Lanjutnya

Mikuo terkekeh, kemudian dia tertawa keras.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apa…?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk rendahan seperti itu!" Teriak Mikuo.

Sebuah sulur keluar dari tangan Mikuo, menghadap langsung ke arah Kaito dengan arah yang lurus, Kaito yang terkejut langsung menghindar, tapi pendaratannya tidak sempurna sehingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai sambil menahan beban Miku di tangannya.

" _Vampire_ masih bisa mati." Ucap Mikuo.

"Apa?" Kaito menggumam dengan pelan.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa dibunuh ataupun menua, tapi mereka bisa mati." Lanjut Mikuo.

"Bagaimana…"

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar? Ada sebuah metode kuno dari _Erda-Orthe_ yang bernama _Cuth_ , jika diartikan dalam bahasa latin, mungkin sama dengan _Nova_ atau 'baru'. Itu adalah cara seseorang untuk menyerap _Mana_ seseorang dan mengambil jiwanya secara keseluruhan, tapi si penyerap akan menjadi wadah segala kondisi orang yang diserap kecuali kesadaran orang yang diserap. _Vampire_ bukanlah pengecualian, tapi teknik aneh itu sudah lama hilang, teknik tersebut hanya ada di dalam catatan sastra sihir lama para penduduk, dan ada kemungkinan itu hanya mitos. Aku berbeda, aku tidak memiliki _Mana_ dan aku murni abadi, aku tidak bisa dibunuh." Ucap Mikuo dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Apa ada kata terakhir?" Tanya Mikuo.

Kaito meletakkan tubuh Miku dengan perlahan, dan tanpa basa-basi, _Artemis_ sudah ada di tangan Kaito.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyerah tanpa perlawanan?" Ucap Kaito.

"Jika mungkin."

Tangan Kaito langsung menarik busur yang ada di tangannya, puluhan panah langsung melesat ke arah Mikuo dengan cepat, tapi jangankan menghindar, dia menerima semua serangan itu dengan telak. Tubuh Mikuo berlubang dimana-mana, tapi tidak ada lubang yang tidak sembuh.

"Aku juga sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit."

Mikuo mengeluarkan sulur-sulurnya sekali lagi, sulur tersebut langsung menarget Kaito dan mengganggu pergerakannya, Mikuo terus tertawa dan tertawa, Kaito terlihat kesusahan menghindari semua sulur-sulur itu.

"ADA APA?! ADA APA?! KEMANA WAJAH SOMBONGMU TADI?!"

"Tch!"

Kaito terus lompat mundur ke belakang, sampai dia melewati tubuh Miku.

Waktu terasa lambat, hingga Kaito menyadari kalau tubuh Miku lah yang diincar oleh sulur-sulur tersebut, terlambat untuk sadar dan bertindak, Kaito tidak punya pilihan untuk menembak ke arah Miku.

" _Slash!"_

Panah Kaito meledak-ledak di udara di sekitar Miku, untung saja, Kaito berhasil dengan akurat menahan semua sulur yang tertuju ke arah Miku dan membuat Mikuo menarik mundur sulurnya.

Mikuo tidak berhenti, tangannya terus terpelintir kesana-kemari seperti lilin, sulur-sulur aneh itu terus berdatangan dan terus menyerang Kaito seperti tidak ada hari esok bagi Kaito. Kaito sendiri adalah penyerang garis belakang, jadi pertarungan satu lawan satu, apalagi tanpa partnernya, Miku… Sama saja dengan mengirim dirinya sendiri ke kuburan.

Tempat yang sempit juga membatasi ruang gerak Kaito, tempat sempit seperti ini malah menjadi keuntungan bagi Mikuo karena dia bisa dengan bebas mengendalikan seluruh sulurnya, sedangkan Kaito butuh membidik sebelum bisa menembak. Kaito terus mencoba menyerang sambil terus bergerak, tapi kebanyakan serangan itu tidak berguna karena tubuh Mikuo hanya harus terus beregenerasi untuk mengungguli Kaito.

Luka sayatan dan luka lebam mulai terlihat di tubuh Kaito, dia akhirnya terpaksa mengambil Miku dan melakukan taktik _hit & run_ sambil membawa Miku. Walau sulit karena harus menggendong Miku sambil menyelaraskan serangan, dia bisa bertahan lebih lama sampai bantuan tiba daripada berdiam di satu tempat selama tidak ada pintu tertutup yang menghalangi jalannya.

"TERUSLAH BERLARI! LARILAH SEPERTI KECOAK YANG TAKUT DENGAN KORAN!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Pertarungan Len dan musuhnya masih belum juga berakhir.

Dengan datangnya Kiyoteru, semua keadaan malah menjadi buruk, semuanya memburuk…

Len, walau tidak kelihatan terdesak, kini dia sedang terdesak. Walau kekuatannya luar biasa, staminanya tidak luar biasa, apalagi dia sedang ada di dalam kondisi dimana dia sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Kiyoteru terus memperburuk keadaan dengan menyerang Len dari jarak jauh dan menggunakan mayat untuk menyerang dari jarak dekat, sedangkan si pemuda misterius hanya terus menyerang Len ketika ada celah. Semua luka Len tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah, sampai kapan Len ada di dalam kondisi mengamuk dan tidak terkendali dan sampai kapan dia bisa terus menahan serangan musuhnya.

Walau Len kelihatan unggul, itu tidak berguna kalau pergerakannya sudah dikendalikan. Dia akan kalah dalam waktu singkat.

Si pemuda misterius dengan topengnya tidak berhenti menghilang dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain yang sudah disiapkan para mayat hidup ketika menggiring pergerakan Len. Len akan terus digempuri serakan dadakan lagi dan lagi.

"TERUSLAH MENARI!" Teriak Kiyoteru.

Wajahnya yang menakutkan dengan dihiasi ekspresi senang malah membuat semuanya makin buruk.

Si pemuda misterius mendapati momentumnya dalam waktu yang sempurna ketika Len berhenti untuk mengeluarkan serangan besar guna menyerang semua mayat hidup yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda misterius itu menghilang dengan hanya menyisakan bayangan, tombaknya berubah bentuk lagi, lebih tipis dan lebih kuat, dia menusuk Len langsung dari belakang dan menghilang lagi menyisakan bayangan yang masih dalam posisi menusuk Len.

Len memuntahkan banyak darah.

Lalu, si pemuda muncul di atas Len, ketika tombak sudah dekat dengan kepala Len, kerangka sayap melindungi kepala Len dari tertembus tombak. Pemuda tersebut hilang lagi sambil menyisakan bayangan di tempat yang sama.

Serangan bayangan itu terus berlanjut terus menerus, membuat Len seperti dikelilingi puluhan orang yang sedang menyerangnya secara bersama-sama.

Tapi….

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

Saat si pemuda misterius sudah siap datang dari sudut yang tidak diduga dan menusuk Len dengan telak, Len menghilang dari hadapan si pemuda dan menyisakan bayangan di tempatnya semula. Tubuh Len beserta kerangka sayapnya muncul di belakang si pemuda, si pemuda terlambat bereaksi dan dengan cepat, sebuah pukulan telak menyambari tengkuk si pemuda itu.

BLARRRR!

Suara dentuman dan tanah retak langsung terdengar berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Para mayat hidup yang kehilangan pijakannya, kehilangan keseimbangan juga dan tidak bisa mempertahankan postur.

Alih-alih menggunakan sihir massiv seperti bola plasma sebelumnya, Len malah menghampiri mayat hidup yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya tersebut. Dia menggunakan serangan yang sama seperti si pemuda misterius dengan cara menyayat satu persatu mayat hidup dengan kukunya dan melakukan gerakan bayangan dengan cepat, serangan Len terlihat seperti ada ratusan Len yang secara bersamaan membentuk bayangan dan muncul di hadapan para mayat tersebut.

"Apa?!"

Kiyoteru terkejut karena Len muncul di depannya juga, tangan Len sudah siap menghantam Kiyoteru, sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan kedua pistolnya.

BLAM!

Tubuh Kiyoteru terpelanting ke udara dan terpental berkali-kali di dataran bersalju.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

"A—apa itu?! Dia mempelajari gerakan musuhnya?!" Ucap Kiyoteru terkejut.

Kiyoteru tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lawan, sepertinya keadaan musuh adalah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan saat ini.

Len melesat dengan cepat lagi ke arah Kiyoteru, merasa pelurunya bisa menyambangi gerakan Len, Kiyoteru menembak membabi buta ke segala arah untuk menghentikan gerakan cepat Len, paling tidak menghambatnya.

Tapi gerakan bayangan itu sangat tidak bisa diprediksi. Hingga ada satu momen dimana Len muncul tempat di depan lintasan peluru yang sangat banyak.

"KENA!" Ucap Kiyoteru.

Len memasang pose bertahan dengan kerangka sayapnya, merasa serangannya berhasil, Kiyoteru langsung melesat maju dan siap menembakan _railgun_ dari jarak dekat tepat di hadapan Len.

"MATI!"

BLAAARRR!

 _Railgun_ sudah mewarnai daratan, percikan listrik langsung menyambari daratan. Seluruh tanah menghitam dan salju sudah menguap.

Tapi…

BUAAK!

Kiyoteru adalah orang yang mencium tanah untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Menyerah?"

Miku sudah tidak ada di tangan Kaito lagi, Kaito sudah terbaring tidak bertenaga di lantai.

"Khh… Miku…"

"Apa kau sudah ingin melepaskan Miku? Kalau iya, aku akan mengampuni nyawamu. Aku adalah orang yang dermawan dan berbelas kasih walau kepada musuh, kau tahu?" Ucap Mikuo dengan wajah meremehkan.

Semua serangan tidak mempan, baik fisik ataupun sihir. Kaito hanya melawan kehampaan, tidak ada serangan berarti yang berhasil dia lancarkan. Jika dia terus mendapat luka, Kaito hanya memberikan kesempatan untuk musuhnya yang tidak bisa terluka dengan diam dan menembak, membuat musuhnya mudah untuk menyerangnya.

Ini semua sia-sia.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kaito lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Miku.

"Katakan, apa kau menyerah?"

Kaito tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

Apa yang masih bisa dia usahakan? Jawabannya tidak ada…

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerah…

Tapi…

"Tidak…" Gumam Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum menyerah…"

Kaito berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Aku masih bisa memperjuangkan takdirku."

BLARRR! BLARRR! BLARRR!

Puluhan tinju dari sulur menghantam Kaito dan menghancurkan tembok alloy di belakang Kaito.

"Apa kau masih ingin membantahku? Apa kau ingin cepat mati?!" Tanya Mikuo dengan tidak sabaran, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kesal.

Kaito seharusnya sudah menyerah, lagipula dia terkadang risih jika dengan Miku. Lantas, buat apa terus memperjuangkan Miku?

"Karena cinta…" Ucap Kaito lemah.

BLAARRR! BLAAARR! BLAAARR!

Serangan sulur tersebut terus menghantam Kaito tanpa henti, seluruh tubuh Kaito babak belur, organ dalamnya seakan teracak-acak dan otak dan syarafnya tidak kuat lagi menahan impuls rasa sakit.

"CINTA MIKU HANYA UNTUKKU!" Mikuo teriak dengan amarah

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENCINTAI MIKU!"

" **HANYA AKU SEORANG!** "

Serangan itu tidak berhenti dan terus menghantam Kaito.

"Aku… Tidak…"

" **DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! DIAM!** "

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Guncangan demi guncangan mulai terasa semakin berat di bunker tersebut, tidak lama lagi sudut bunker tersebut akan runtuh.

Tapi…

"Aku… Belum mau… Menyerah…"

.

.

.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENANG MELAWANMU?!"

Kiyoteru terus mengeluarkan mayat hidup lagi dan lagi, tapi semuanya terus dimusnahkan Len tanpa sisa.

"ENTAH SAAT KAU MASIH LEMAH!"

"ATAUPUN SAAT KAU KUAT!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BISA MELAWANMU!"

Kiyoteru tidak berhenti, dia hanya bisa terus berteriak di belakang segala tumpukan mayat hidup yang tidak berhenti keluar. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan mengalami _Mana Down_.

"Yuki…" Isakan Kiyoteru terdengar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mayat hidup yang ada terus menjadi ganas dan ganas, seakan tidak ada hari esok yang tersisa bagi Kiyoteru. Dia pergi ke tempat ini dengan harapan bisa mengalahkan Len yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, jika begini, ini sama saja dengan berhenti di tengah harapan kosong sejak awal. Di tengah keputus asaan yang dirasakan Kiyoteru, dia hanya bisa berkata dengan pedih...

"Yuki… Kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup bahagia?" Ucapan pelan itu keluar dari mulut Kiyoteru.

Semuanya sama saja. Baik yang ini dan yang itu, yang manapun tidak ada bedanya. Mata Kiyoteru sudah tidak bisa menangkap cahaya, semua usahanya sia-sia, dia sudah tidak mau menerima cahaya. Sebagaimana nasib seorang _Necromancer_ yang mengendalikan hajad mayat yang sudah mati, hatinya juga sudah lama mati. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan cahaya… Cahaya adalah musuhnya.

Kiyoteru putus asa dengan terus menyerang Len tanpa melihat arah tembakannya. Sedangkan si pemuda misterius, dia sudah berhenti menyerang. Dia hanya melihat semuanya dari kejauhan.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA—

JLEB!

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan boneka yang sudah rusak."

Kiyoteru memuntahkan darah, dia tidak memasang pertahanan apapun, dan dia tidak menyangka… Si pemuda bertopeng adalah orang yang menusuknya dari belakang. Tombak itu dibiarkan tertancap, kemudian berubah bentuk lagi seperti bor dan berputar dengan kencang.

"GRAA! GRRAA! GRAAA!"

"AAAH! AAAH!"

Suara itu keluar dari mulut Kiyoteru yang sudah bersimbah darah, rasanya seperti ditumbuk dari dalam perut. Kini seluruh perutnya sudah hancur…

"Yuki…" Ucap Kiyoteru dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Kalian… Ka… Ka…"

Kiyoteru menatap langit, mata dan mulutnya bersimbah darah, dengan mata yang menajam, dia masih menatap langit. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, hidup sudah membencinya, takdirpun membencinya, Tuhan sudah lama berpaling darinya. Kiyoteru tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain terus terkekeh dan lama-lama tertawa keras.

"SIALAN KALIAN!"

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, dia berteriak dengan kencang.

"AKU MENGUTUK SEMUANYA! DUNIA BESERTA ISINYA! ALAM SEMESTA BESERTA TUHANNYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PUAS MEMBALAS DENDAMKU UNTUK KALIAN!"

Hingga akhirnya Kiyoteru mati, tapi… Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya, dengan air mata darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Air mata itu meresap ke dalam salju… Kini semua salju sudah berwarna merah pekat kehitaman…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Len tidak mengubris kejadian di depannya, dia malah menjadi ganas dengan para mayat hidup yang ada di sekitarnya. Tubuh Kiyoteru menghilang tapi para mayat hidup tetap keluar, semakin banyak dan banyak, ratusan, ribuan, puluh ribu, ratus ribu…

Seluruh daratan itu ditutupi mayat hidup.

"Apa _Necromancer_ akan melepas kekuatannya saat mati?" Si pemuda menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih tinggi karena para mayat hidup itu hanya mengincar Len.

Di saat yang sama, Len membumbung tinggi ke udara. Langit kembali menghitam dan berputar di atas Len, membuat sebuah lubang di tengah awan yang memancarkan cahaya kebiruan. Plasma kembali terbentuk, tapi kali ini itu bukan bola plasma.

Sebuah guratan besar dari langit jatuh ke bumi, seperti laser yang dikirim dari luar angkasa, ledakan dahsyat bersamaan dengan hancurnya para mayat hidup di bawah diwarnai dengan warna biru dan juga bau anyir darah.

Serangan itu adalah serangan terdahsyat yang pernah Len keluarkan dalam wujudnya sekarang, tanah menjadi magma dan lautan magma itu membelah bunker menjadi dua area, entah berapa banyak manusia yang mati. Tapi tempat dimana Mikuo dan Kaito berada tidak terkena plasma itu, karena bunker bawah tanah itu benar-benar luas.

Suara gemuruh kembali terdengar dan langit terus berputar mengerikan dengan Len sebagai pusatnya. Hingga akhirnya...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cahaya merah berkedip di langit, dan Len jatuh dari sana tepat ke arah lubang magma. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi semula dan kerangka sayap aneh yang hanya sebelah di punggungnya sudah tidak tampak. Dia jatuh dengan tenang tepat ke bawahnya, luapan magma sudah siap menyambutnya turun.

Tapi…

Wush!

Si pemuda misterius menangkap Len dan membawanya ke daratan.

"Apa dengan begini semuanya berakhir?"

Ucap si pemuda itu.

Tangannya siap menarik tombak dan menusuk Len.

"Aku bisa membiarkanmu jatuh ke magma, tapi, aku tidak akan bisa terima jika kau mati karena hal itu… Len… Entah aku harus berkata apa… Tapi… Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas meminta maaf."

Tombak itu berakhir dengan menancap di tanah.

.

.

.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI, PANGERAN SIALAN!"

Mikuo terus menghantam Kaito, hingga Miku bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kaito?"

Saat Miku melihat helaian rambut biru yang terhantam di tembok, Miku langsung berlari dan mencoba menarik sulur yang menghantam Kaito.

"HENTIKAN!"

Tangan Miku lecet, Mikuo sudah tidak lagi mengenali Miku.

BUAK!

Miku hanya terus terhempas lagi dan lagi.

"Mikuo! Hentikan! Kumohon! Hentikan!"

Tangisan Miku tidak lagi berharga di mata Mikuo.

Hingga salah satu sulur itu berhenti dan terpotong.

Kaito ada di sana, setengah tubuhnya tertutupi oleh zirah aneh, dan dia memegang pedang. Dengan kekuatannya yang terakhir, dia melepas potensi sebenarnya dari busur yang selama ini bersama dirinya. _Overdrive_ , fungsi baru yang ditambahkan ke dalam _Arc Relic_ belum lama ini, menjadi senjta terakhir Kaito untuk bisa menandingi musuhnya sekarang.

" _Overdrive_."

 _Artemis_ yang menjadi miliknya telah berubah menjadi pedang.

" _Orion_."

Dan seluruh tubuh Mikuo terbakar.

"GYAAA!"

Satu tebasan, satu bagian tubuh yang terbakar lepas dan hangus.

Begitu juga dengan tebasan-tebasan selanjutnya.

 _Akan kututup mataku dan mengingat janji  
Yang kita buat bersama  
Dan kusingkirkan kegelapan di diriku, 'tuk maju_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kaito?"

Kaito terus menyerang Mikuo, api demi api mengelilingi pedangnya dan dia tidak berhenti menyerang.

"Ini untuk Miku!"

 _Kapankah aku bisa melihat_ _lagi  
Masa depan yang sudah diriku hilangkan?_

"Kau kira bagiamana perasaanku?! Apa hanya kau yang peduli dengannya?!" Teriak Kaito.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak berbuat baik kepadanya! Aku tahu! Tapi, dia adalah melodi di dalam hidupku! Walau dia tidak beraturan! Dia tetap melodi yang mengiringi hidupku!"

Kaito terus berteriak di tengah serangannya.

 _Lagi dan lagi, ku hancurkan bayangan  
keraguan yang tumpah dan berjalan di dunia ini_

"HENTIKAN!" Mikuo tidak bisa lepas dari api tersebut.

Api itu sama dengan api penyucian, sihir tingkat tinggi yang bisa melenyapkan apapun, tapi tidak dengan _vampire_.

"Kau tidaklah abadi! Kau bukan Tuhan! Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini!"

Kaito tidak berhenti menebas Mikuo dan menggerogotinya sedikit demi sedikit.

" **BAHKAN CINTA PUN TIDAK ABADI! ITULAH ALASAN KENAPA KITA MEMPERJUANGKANNYA!** "

 _Waktu yang berjalan tanpa berhenti  
Sekarang menandakan permulaan  
Dengan menahan emosi di dadaku  
Aku membuka pintu yang tertutup_

Kaito tidak berhenti.

"Miku adalah harmoni yang sudah terbentuk! Dia tidak akan berhenti, dia akan terus terlantun walau tidak beraturan! Itulah arti sebenarnya dari kehidupan!"

Kaito menghancurkan seluruhnya— Termasuk atap bunker yang ada di atasnya. Langit yang gelap terlihat dan dia sudah melihat Mikuo yang setengah sekarat, tanpa tangan dan kaki serta sebagian dari perutnya, tapi Mikuo masih hidup dan bernafas.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula."

Pedang itu ditarik kebelakang, satu tusukan saja, maka Mikuo akan menjadi murni dan hilang untuk selamanya.

 _Hatiku bangun dan menuju masa depan dimana ku bisa_ _ber_ _lari  
Walaupun nanti ku akan terhenti di tengah jalan  
Langit yang biru akan tetap menungguku  
Jadi aku tidak takut  
Apapun yang terjadi, ku tak akan ragu_

Dan…

JLEB!

"Ke—napa…?"

Kaito…

Melepaskan gagang pedangnya…

Dan mundur perlahan…

 _Berkelana di dalam dunia yang sudah hancur  
Ku menuju kesana seakan tertarik  
Tapi, menunggu selamanya tidak membawa hasil  
Walau begitu..._

 _Aku tetap menunggu janji itu selamanya_

 _Walau jiwa tidak lagi ada bersama_

 _Dalam kebohongan, dan juga dalam kesedihan_

"Kenapa…?"

"Ma—afkan… Aku… Ini semua… Karena… Lemah… Aku… Lemah…"

Kaito dan Mikuo tidak bisa lagi mengedipkan mata mereka.

Miku mencoba menyelematkan Mikuo dan berakhir dengan tertusuk bersama Mikuo.

Keduanya mulai berkobaran api.

"Maafkan… Aku… Karena… Tidak… Bisa…"

Tangan Kaito menghampiri tangan Miku di dalam api tersebut, tidak peduli seberapa panasnya. Miku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi Kaito, tangannya memeluknya dengan lembut, di tengah neraka yang sedang membara.

"Kenapa… Miku?" Tanya Kaito, matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi terbendung.

"KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKAN ORANG ITU?!" Teriak Kaito.

"Dia… Adikku… Jadi…"

Kaito tersentak, dia tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Tapi... Tapi!"

Sebuah senyuman terakhir terhias di wajah itu.

"Maafkan… Aku…"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua— Miku dan Mikuo, menghilang dari hadapan Kaito.

Mata Kaito tidak bisa berkedip, pupilnya mengecil dan air matanya sudah terjatuh tidak karuan. Akhirnya seluruh matanya menjadi putih, dan kepalanya menengadah ke langit, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan...

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang memegang kewarasan seorang Kaito.

Pangeran terakhir dari kerajaan Britania.

.

.

.

"Yuuma, apa maksud semua ini?"

Seseorang yang tidak kita kenal melindungi Len dan menghempaskan tombak Yuuma. Sayap putih ada di punggungnya, dia dengan tenang berdiri di hadapan Yuuma.

"Oliver?"

Prak!

Topeng itu pecah dan wajah Yuuma yang dialiri keringat dingin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Bukankah kita berjanji untuk melindungi Len? Apa begitu susahnya mengendalikan jati diri seorang Iblis? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu?"

"Bukan begitu, Oliver… Aku hanya…"

Yuuma berjalan mundur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa itu caramu membalas budi Rinto yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

Yuuma menghilang tiba-tiba dengan tangisan di wajahnya.

Orang dengan sayap tersebut menyentuh Len, dan cahaya kecil tercipta di sentuhan tersebut. Wajah Len kembali segar, seakan dia sudah menghilangkan segala kelelahan Len.

Orang dengan sayap itu pergi dan menghilang ke langit.

"Bohong… Bukankah itu… Ras Malaikat?"

Leon yang melihat segalanya dari balik gundukan salju tidak mengira kalau apa yang dia lihat adalah kenyataan.

Hingga akhirnya dia pingsan… Dan anggota regu yang lain datang untuk menyelamatkan Len dan yang lain.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di Jepang, 2 minggu setelah operasi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku mengamuk lagi…" Ucap Len.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak segera menolongmu…" Balas Rin.

"Tidak, itu perintahku karena menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi keadaan dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami saat itu. Tapi, ini adalah bencana terbesar yang pernah kita alami..." Jawab Len.

Keduanya hening untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana kondisi Aria?"

"Dia belum bangun. Terlebih Yuuma juga belum kembali..." Jawab Rin dengan sedikit isakan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu." Ucap Len.

"Tapi aku ada hubungannya dengan ini, karena aku... Yuuma... Yuuma..." Len teridiam dan memegang tangan Rin.

"Tenanglah, dalam situasi seperti ini kita harus tenang. Bagaimana dengan Leon?"

"Dia masih bungkam mulut." Jawab Rin dengan sedikit isakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kaito, kami berkunjung."

Itu adalah kamar rawat Kaito. Dia sudah kehilangan akalnya, fakta bahwa dia sendiri yang membunuh Miku sudah menghilangkan semua kemampuannya menerima kenyataan.

"Miku? Itukah kau?" Ucap Kaito.

Kaito bercakap-cakap dengan bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang, tapi tidak ada lagi pancaran cahaya di matanya…

Dia sudah gila…

"Rin…" Ucap Len.

"?"

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semuanya…" Ucap Len.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat entah dimana.

"Kiyoteru mati?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Dia hilang kendali." Jawab Yuuma.

"Biarlah, toh cepat atau lambat dia akan mati. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau ras malaikat akan ikut turut campur?" Ucap Ritsu.

Yuuma tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Yuuma, tugas kita sebagai _True Braves_ belum selesai. Kita adalah orang terpilih yang menerima lambang ini dan ada untuk membasmi kejahatan yang mungkin akan mengacaukan dunia. Kerjamu sudah bagus."

Yuuma tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Yuuma adalah seseorang dari ras Iblis, begitu pula juga Len… Tapi Len berbeda…

Ryuto yang mendengar semua itu tidak berani berbicara apapun.

Yuuma adalah iblis, sekaligus pahlawan terpilih dari _Erda-Orthe_ … Dia berjanji untuk melindungi Len kepada seseorang, tapi dia mendapat firasat bahwa Len adalah ancaman yang harus dibasmi.

Yuuma hidup di dalam sebuah dilemma.

Inilah takdirnya.

.

.

.

"Oliver, bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Seseorang dengan sayap yang putih bersih seperti Oliver terdengar marah di atas singgasananya.

"Tapi, Len akan mati jika aku diam!"

"Kita ras Malaikat dan para Iblis dilarang untuk mencampuri kehidupan manusia dan _demi-human_! Kau tahu hukumnya!"

"Tapi Len adalah salah satu dari kita!"

BRAK!

"Aku tidak membicarakan itu!" Ucap Orang dari singgasana tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi Mikita, orang yang menyuruhku melindunginya adalah ratu ras sebelumnya sekaligus kakak ku… Aku akan mematuhimu, tapi aku juga punya privasi dan tugas tersendiri untuk dilakukan."

Oliver meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut.

Cerita mereka telah sampai pada babak baru, guratan takdir sudah menunjukkan wujudnya… Dan, akhir akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya...

* * *

XOXOX

-Kaito's POV-

* * *

Miku sekarang ada di bawah kepengasuhan kerajaan. Ada fakta bahwa orang dalam lah yang merencanakan pembunuhan orang tua Miku, sehingga kerajaan mengambil hak asuh Miku dan Mikuo sebagai rasa tanggung jawab.

Tapi, Mikuo diambil oleh neneknya dan tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Miku.

"Kaito, apa tidak apa-apa aku bersamamu?"

"Aku akan melindungimu, walau kau adalah orang yang terakhir bersalah di muka bumi ini."

Saat itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Miku menunjukan tangisannya padaku.

Sehingga aku bertekad, bahwa aku akan membuat dirinya terus tersenyum.

Ya, terus tersenyum selamanya…

Di dunia…

Juga di dalam hatiku…

Sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan senyuman itu, dan…

Membiarkan dirinya jatuh dari pelukanku

Aku…

Aku…

Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Humans Are Simple"_

" _They Choosing Pleasing Sin"_

" _Because They Left A Lot Lust Than Others"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 21 selesai~

Gila…

Saya sendiri kaget setelah ngetik chapter ini, dan ini adalah chapter terlama yang pernah saya ketik (karena cukup bingung juga mau diakhiri kayak apa)

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Privilege for Someone

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi!

Mau ngomong dikit nih, ada yang orang Malang? Ada yang ikut JCD minggu lalu? Eventnya seru, lebih seru dari tahun kemarin ~

Nggak nyesel deh beli tiket SP buat denger suaranya Mika Kobayashi! Aqua Nanami sama Kamui nya juga nggak kalah keren, semoga tahun depan bisa bawa guest star seperti mereka lagi~ (Inget ada yang teriak buat datengin Lisa tahun depan pas nonton mbak Mika XD)

Fict ini akan panjang, soalnya saya sadar kalau setelah ini adalah masuknya cerita yang saya pikirkan pada saat-saat awal fict ini masih berbentuk kumpulan ide. Bisa dibilang, 21 chapter sebelumnya itu benar-benar terjadi sesuai alur, saya cuma mengembangkan dari yang ada di pikiran saya dan foyla, jadilah 21 chapter!

Untuk chapter 22 dan ke depannya, saya bisa ngetik lebih tenang karena plot ceritanya udah ada dari lama, beda dengan yang 21 chapter sebelumnya yang istilahnya 'ngetik sambil mikir'.

Daripada banyak cingcong, langsung mulai aja~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-? POV-

* * *

Apakah aku sedang sadar? Atau tidak sadar? Apakah aku tertidur? Apa ini mimpi?

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, aku pingsan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa, bahkan aku juga tidak mengerti... Kenapa aku bisa pingsan pada saat itu?

Tempat ini aneh, aku berjalan di sebuah tempat dengan banyak serpihan cahaya kecil yang melayang di sekitarku. Beberapa dari mereka merefleksikan berbagai hal yang pernah terjadi padaku.

Apa serpihan cahaya itu adalah ingatanku?

 _Epsilon_ mungkin sudah hancur sekarang, aku bisa merasakannya. Semua yang kami hadapi terakhir kali adalah hal yang benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Bahkan untuk orang sekelas Len. Tidak, bahkan untuk orang seperti Len, semenjak kejadian penyerangan Perancis beberapa bulan silam, semuanya sudah tidak bisa diprediksi dan dikendalikan.

Ada banyak bagian yang pecah dan tidak bisa dikumpulkan, membuat langkah kami bertiga belas menjadi berat dan penuh keraguan. Membelotnya Inggris, bahkan ratu Inggris— Ibu dari Kaito, kini sedang dalam masa karantina, Inggris mendapat kecaman disana-sini dan mendapat embargo dari banyak negara.

Saat perang di Rusia, semuanya tidak terkendali, semuanya kacau. Len berakhir dengan meledakkan sebagian besar medan pertempuran dengan kekuatan aneh yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Menghilangnya Kiyoteru, Yuki dan juga Ryuto menjadi akibat karena kelalaian kami semua… Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang bisa melakukan sesuatu pada saat itu… Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mengerti perasaan masing-masing anggota… Aku mengira kejadian Kiyoteru akan menjadi tonggak awal adanya saling pengertian dan kepedulian di antara kami semua, tapi menghilangnya Ryuto malah menjadi kehancuran kedua yang kami rasakan.

Penyerangan di pusat kota, _Tartarus_ benar-benar membuat kepanikan yang luar biasa. Bahkan aku dan Yuuma tidak ada di sana, kami benar-benar terisolasi dan akhirnya dilupakan serta dipertanyakan keberadaannya oleh tim.

Yuuma menghilang setelah mencoba menghentikan ICBM yang diluncurkan dari Amerika, entah dari daerah mana. Aku menangis, lututku lemas, tapi ototku tetap kuat berkontraksi dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Kehilangan orang yang pertama kali dekat denganku sangatlah menyakitkan… Dia menghilang dan belum kembali, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak.

Setelah krisis terakhir di Amerika, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Langit yang gelap dan diselimuti badai adalah hal yang terakhir yang aku lihat bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mataku.

Di tengah hamparan luas penuh dengan cahaya ini, aku berkelana, mencari ke arah dimana pintu keluar bersedia menungguku untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi pintu tersebut tidak kunjung ketemu… Aku mulai meragukan tempat ku berada kini, apakah aku benar-benar pingsan? Ataukah sudah mati?

Di tengah rasa kebingungan yang tiada henti, cahaya yang lebih terang dari cahaya di sekitarku bersinar di ujung jalan yang aku tuju. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mengikuti cahaya itu dan berlari menuju ke arahnya. Berpikir bahwa itu adalah pintu keluar yang selama ini aku cari.

Dan disaat aku memegang cahaya itu…

.

.

.

Tiit! Tiit!

Suara dari sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui mengelilingi indra pendengarku.

Suara katup terbuka terdengar selanjutnya, asap mengepul di depan wajahku. Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku keluar dari sebuah tabung?

"Selamat! Kita berhasil!"

Suara sorak sorai yang belum pernah kudengar, menyelimuti ruangan ini dengan kehangatan, kegembiraan mengisi relung hatiku. Orang-orang berjas putih yang terlihat sangat bahagia meloncat-loncat di hadapanku. Bukankah mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal itu?

Salah seorang dari mereka mendatangiku, dengan senyumannya, dia menghampiriku dengan ramah. Senyum itu… Entah kenapa ada sebuah rongga di dalam dadaku yang serasa terisi kehangatan dari sebuah senyuman… Ini semua terasa tidak asing…

"Selamat datang di dunia, Venus!"

Orang itu sepertinya berteriak kepadaku. Tidak ada cermin, aku tidak tahu siapa diriku sekarang... Venus? Itu bukanlah namaku, paling tidak namaku yang sekarang bukanlah itu.

Jika ini adalah salah satu ingatanku, maka semuanya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Bisa jadi ini semua adalah masa lalu yang pernah kulupakan, mungkin juga tidak.

"Ve… Nus…?"

"Itulah namamu mulai dari sekarang!"

Orang itu mengangkatku tinggi, dilihat dari caranya mengangkatku, mungkin sekarang aku adalah seorang anak kecil.

Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku, lalu kulihat anggota tubuhku yang lain. Benar… Aku seorang anak kecil sekarang.

Aku mencoba meraba wajahku sendiri… Tunggu, apa ini benar aku? Ada apa dengan rambut pirang yang menjuntai ini? Ini bukan warna rambutku yang biasanya.

"A… Pa?" Ucapku pelan.

Ada yang aneh dengan caraku bicara. Orang itu menurunkanku, aku kembali dalam posisi berdiri, tapi entah kenapa menggerakkan kakiku untuk melangkah maju tidak semudah aku menggerakkan kaki seperti biasanya.

Alhasil, aku terjatuh dengan mudah.

Bruk!

"Ah! Venus! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kau masih perlu melakukan beberapa rehabilitasi untuk bisa mengkondisikan penggunaan anggota gerakmu yang lain!"

Orang itu berkata dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir, sedangkan orang-orang yang lain juga menampakkan wajah yang serupa.

"Ve… Nus…?" Ucapku lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Itu namamu!"

Kenapa orang ini terdengar sangat senang ketika aku berbicara?

Tidak ada satupun kenangan yang bisa teringat dan mencuat keluar dari diriku saat kejadian ini, jika aku telusuri lebih dalam lagi, akankah aku mengingat sesuatu?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, entah sudah berapa lama aku ada di dalam gedung aneh yang mirip tempat melakukan eksperimen berbahaya seperti ini. Aku menyadari kalau tubuhku sudah berkembang, aku adalah seorang perempuan. Entah kapan, tapi aku baru sadar belum lama ini kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan yang berbeda. Sepertinya sudah beberapa tahun terlewati, tapi itu semua terasa tidak lebih dari beberapa jam.

Apa karena ini benar-benar di dalam ingatanku sendiri?

"Venus, perang adalah hal yang buruk, tapi naluri manusia selalu membawa perang dimanapun mereka berada. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kalau alasan dirimu dibuat hanyalah sebagai alat untuk memenangkan peperangan. Bumi sekarang sedang melawan sesuatu yang mengaku dari dimensi lain, dan atasanku mengatakan kalau keberadaanmu adalah secercah harapan bagi kami semua untuk menghentikan peperangan ini. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi keberadaan dirimu benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk membawa peperangan ini kepada akhirnya." Ucap orang di depanku.

Albert Morgan, itulah namanya.

Entah sejak kapan pula, aku sudah mengenalnya seakan dia adalah ayahku sendiri.

Di dalam _settingan_ yang sedang aku jalankan saat ini, aku adalah seorang manusia hasil klon yang dikembangkan untuk memenangkan perang, perang melawan _Erda-Orthe_ yang nantinya akan berdamai dengan Bumi beberapa tahun lagi.

Apakah ini benar masa laluku? Aku adalah seorang klon? Tapi, siapa itu venus? Aku ingat Luka- _nee_ berkata bahwa bayiku ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan saat itu, sedangkan saat ini, saat dimana aku hidup masih jauh dari saat dimana aku ditinggal di panti asuhan.

Apa masih ada satu hal yang tidak aku pahami?

Aku masih bisa mengingat seluruh ingatan yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan yang terakhir kalinya, daripada mendapatkan ingatan masa lalu, semua kejadian ini malah seperti memberikan ingatan baru bagiku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku pikirkan, bibirku mengatakan hal yang sepertinya sudah di set untuk dikatakan, aku tidak bisa membeberkan kebingunganku pada orang di depanku ini.

Apa aku terjebak di dalam suatu sihir?

Ataukah ini benar-benar ingatanku yang hilang?

"Tapi, Albert, bukankah perang ada untuk kebaikan manusia itu sendiri?"

Aku berkata hal yang bahkan tidak terlintas di pikiranku sama sekali.

"Apakah itu hal yang penting?" Jawab Albert dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Manusia tidak bisa berkembang tanpa perang, bukankah kemampuan alami manusia akan terus berkembang ketika mereka merasa dalam desakan yang hebat? Bukankah itu alasan manusia berperang? Untuk mencari potensi di dalam diri mereka sendiri?" Ucapku lagi.

"Venus." Albert menjawab.

"Bukan naluri positif yang menyebabkan peperangan, tapi nafsu. Nafsu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan sekaligus menakutkan yang pernah diberikan Tuhan kepada manusia. Itu adalah pedang bermata dua, dan kebanyakan manusia menggunakan nafsu mereka untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Manusia memang berakal, tapi nafsu tidak pernah terkuasai oleh akal mereka. Nafsu dan akal menjadi dua eksistensi yang berbeda dan hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menyelaraskan nafsu serta akal mereka untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik. Perang yang terjadi pada saat ini adalah hasil dari nafsu akan kekayaan dan keinginan saling menguasai, ego masing-masing orang membangun hal yang kita sebut sebagai 'perang'. Tidak ada kebaikan dalam perang ini sendiri selama perang hanya terdiri dari kumpulan egoisme orang-orang." Lanjut Albert.

Itu benar, apa yang dia katakan sangatlah benar.

Perang yang terjadi selama ini adalah hal yang seperti itu. Walau kenyataan tentang manusia berkembang karena perang benar-benar terjadi, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang mereka dapatkan dari peperangan selain kedamaian semu dan teknologi.

Aku mengerti itu setelah mengikuti sosok pemimpin bernama Kagamine Len dalam waktu yang lama.

"Bukankah Mainyuu akan segera datang sekarang?" Ucapku.

Mainyuu? Siapa itu? Namanya terdengar aneh dan… Menakutkan.

"Dia akan segera sampai, tunggulah dengan tenang." Jawab Albert.

"Yay!"

Apa dia salah satu orang dari orang-orang berjas putih, atau orang dari luar tempat ini? Yang manapun itu, sepertinya aku yang sekarang sangat menyukai orang itu.

.

.

.

"Apa Venus masih terjaga?" Suara dari orang yang tidak pernah kudengar suaranya terdengar ada di dekatku.

"Dia ada di dalam."

Albert? Dia mengijinkan orang itu masuk dengan mudah? Albert biasanya bahkan tidak mengijinkan teman kerjanya masuk sembarangan untuk menemuiku yang sekarang. Apakah dia orang yang penting?

Orang itu berjalan dari sudut sebuah lorong, dalam beberapa langkah, wajah orang itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Setelannya aneh, celana kain dan sepatu boot besar, sebuah _sweater_ dengan _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan. Ada sebuah _buffet_ yang mengelilingi leher orang itu, berbagai perlengkapan tergantung di sekitar pinggangnya, tapi yang paling penting…

"Yuu… Ma?"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, mulutku berbicara sesuatu dengan apa yang aku pikirkan semenjak aku datang ke dimensi ruang dan waktu yang tidak aku kenal ini.

Wajah dan rambut itu… Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya…

Dia adalah orang yang belum lama ini benar-benar mengerti tentang diriku dan selalu memberikan pundaknya bagi ku bersandar kepadanya. Orang yang benar-benar membuatku rindu, wajah dan rambut itu… Tidak salah lagi…

Itu… Yuuma…

Aku langsung berlari ke pelukan orang itu dengan menangis, dia mengelus kepalaku lembut sebagai respon.

Ini… Perasaan ini…

Tidak salah lagi…

Dia adalah Yuuma.

"Ada apa denganmu, Venus? Apa kau benar-benar kangen denganku? Heh?" Ucapnya.

Bahkan nada suaranya yang terkadang sarkastik itu juga sama.

"Tapi, siapa itu Yuuma? Kau tahu kalau namaku adalah Mainyuu." Ucap orang itu.

Aku terdiam. Dia benar.

.

.

.

Orang itu— Mainyuu dan aku, sedang berduaan di dalam sebuah ruangan tempat biasa aku bermain.

Setelah menanyai orang itu berbagai macam hal, aku bisa menyimpulkan banyak hal.

Dia adalah Mainyuu, seorang _Purebloods_ dan berasal dari _Erda-Orthe_. Dia pernah diselamatkan orang-orang lab sekali saat sedang sekarat di dekat lab tersembunyi ini akibat pertempuran hebat pada suatu hari beberapa waktu silam. Orang-orang di lab ini tidak memedulikan dia berasal dan fraksi mana dan menyelamatkannya tanpa pamrih. Venus atau bisa ku bilang, diriku yang saat ini, bertemu dengannya pada saat dimana dia sekarat, sayangnya aku tidak melewati kejadian itu ketika aku menjadi Venus sampai saat ini. Pokoknya, sejak saat itu, dia sering datang ke tempat ini untuk berkunjung membawa beberapa informasi dan juga untuk menemuiku, walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin menemuiku setiap kali datang ke tempat ini.

Teknisnya, 'Venus' sudah bertemu orang ini beberapa kali, tapi Venus yang sekarang— Aku, baru kali ini bertemu dengan Mainyuu. Jenjang waktunya banyak yang terlompati, ketika aku tidur sebagai Venus kecil yang baru keluar tabung, aku terbangun sebagai Venus remaja yang sudah beberapa tahun lebih tua. Ini menguatkan fakta bahwa aku sedang menyelami ingatan di alam bawah sadarku, ini bukan sihir... Aku bisa mengerti itu. Aku tidak terpengaruh oleh sihir apapun, jika begitu... Kenapa ingatan ini tiba-tiba menyeretku masuk ke dalamnya?

Kesampingkan hal itu, Mainyuu berkata bahwa dia adalah seseorang dari ras Iblis. Berbeda, ini berbeda, sejauh yang aku tahu, Yuuma adalah seorang manusia. Apa kenyataan bahwa dia mirip dengan Yuuma hanyalah sebuah kebetulan?

Tapi, ikat kepala itu…

"Ada apa, Venus?"

Mainyuu menatap heran kepadaku.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan benda ini?"

Ya, karena itu mirip dengan milik seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Benda ini diberikan oleh seseorang yang sampai saat ini mempercayaiku, dia adalah orang yang benar-benar kuhormati, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku. Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku." Ucapnya.

Itupun sama, dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Yuuma tentang ikat kepala yang mereka berdua miliki.

Pasti semuanya berhubungan, pasti ada satu hal yang bisa menghubungkan semua kejadian ini dan juga ingatan yang aku ingat selama ini!

"Hey, kenapa kau berperang?" Ucapku tanpa aku sendiri sadari.

Lagi-lagi aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak aku pikirkan! Tunggu, apa mungkin perkataanku akan menarik sebuah _event_ lain atau kunci lain dari kebingungan yang sedang aku hadapi?

Mainyuu terlihat berpikir sejenak, dia melihatku dengan tatapan serius.

Apa mungkin dugaanku benar?

"Venus, aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun, tapi, tolong jaga rahasia ini baik-baik, oke?" Ucap Mainyuu.

Apakah mungkin cerita ini dapat membantuku menghubungkan semuanya?

Dia menunjukan lengan atasnya, perlahan tapi pasti, ada sebuah _sigil_ aneh dengan lambang matahari di tengahnya muncul, makin jelas dan jelas. Warna merah pekat mulai menghiasi simbol aneh itu dan matahari di tengahnya kini berputar, membuat sebuah nyala aneh yang terpancar dari simbol tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ini adalah tanda, tanda seorang pahlawan."

Hah? Apa dia sedang bergurau? Apa yang dia maksud pahlawan?

"Di _Erda-Orthe_ , ada segelintir orang yang terpilih oleh para Malaikat Tertinggi dari ras Malaikat, mereka mewakili Tuhan untuk membawa orang-orang yang mampu melindungi dunia dari malapetaka. _The True Braves_ , begitulah kami disebut. Ini adalah lambang dari orang-orang yang terpilih, sekarang, kami bertarung untuk kelangsungan dunia yang lebih baik. Bukan hanya untuk _Erda-Orthe_ , setelah kedua dunia bersatu, kami juga bertarung untuk kebaikan Bumi dan seisinya. Karena aku yakin, walau kedua dunia berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda, takdir Tuhan yang terlimpahkan pada kami tetaplah sama." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Oleh Tuhan dan Malaikat? Kau terpilih walau kau adalah seorang Iblis?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi pahlawan. Apa kau mengira Iblis adalah makhluk yang jahat, Venus kecil?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Dia menghampiriku dan mencubit pipiku.

"Aw!" Erangku karena sakit.

"Walau kami Iblis, tidak semua dari kami adalah orang yang jahat! Kalau aku jahat, aku pasti sudah memakanmu sampai tulang terakhir! Kami disebut sebagai ras Iblis hanya karena kami bertanduk dan beberapa dari kami juga ada yang bersayap. Jenis sihir kami juga agak berbeda dari ras yang lain, hanya itu alasannya."

Aku langsung berlari menjauhi Mainyuu.

"Tenang! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak jahat? Aku tidak akan memakanmu!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa.

"Kau tidak bertanduk dan bersayap." Ucapku.

"Oh?"

Zrassh!

Api hitam keluar di sekitar dahi Mainyuu, dalam sekejap, sebuah tanduk aneh yang cukup panjang berwarna seperti lava muncul di sana.

"Huwaa!"

"Ini tandukku, banyak dari kami menyembunyikannya agar tidak mudah dikenali sebagai seorang Iblis. Eh? Apa sekarang kau takut?"

Aku dan Mainyuu akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran sampai lelah.

Tapi, apakah ada hubungan antara cerita Mainyuu barusan dengan potongan cerita yang sedang coba aku selesaikan? Kenapa dia memberitahukan hal sepenting itu kepadaku?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di kesadaranku yang selanjutnya, seluruh tempat terbakar api, lab ini akan segera hancur.

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Albert dan Avanna Blue, salah satu rekan Albert.

Albert ingin keluar dan membawaku pergi, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan proyek kloning ini karena dianggap sudah terlalu menyeleweng dari Hak Asasi Manusia. Avanna tidak peduli apakah Albert keluar atau tidak, dia hanya tidak ingin kalau aku dibawa oleh Albert hanya untuk kepentingan Albert.

Di tengah suasana panas tersebut, lab tiba-tiba diserang oleh seseorang yang awalnya tidak dikenal. Setelah banyak penjaga yang mati dan juga banyak bagian yang penting dari gedung ini hancur. Ada kamera pengawas yang sempat menangkap sosok di penyusup.

Itu adalah Mainyuu.

Dia yang menyerang dan juga menghancurkan tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang mengerti alasannya, tapi semua masuk akal jika ini dihubungkan dari awal. Pada dasarnya dia adalah musuh Bumi, jadi wajar kalau dia menghancurkan tempat yang bisa menjadikan Bumi lebih kuat dalam perang antara Bumi dan _Erda-Orthe_.

Mungkin dia bersikap baik sebagai mata-mata selama ini.

Tapi, diri 'Venus' percaya, setelah mendengar cerita Mainyuu, dia percaya kalau ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dua dunia. Tapi bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya 'Venus', entah kenapa aku juga percaya kalau ada alasan dibalik semua penyerangan ini... Apa karena kemiripannya dengan Yuuma? Aku juga tidak mengerti...

"Venus! Kita harus kabur sekarang!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Albert mencoba menarikku, tapi diriku menolak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan menunggu Mainyuu!"

Albert memasang ekspresi sedih sekaligus marah.

"Dia adalah orang yang menghancurkan tempat ini!"

Tanpa aku sendiri sadari, Venus mendorong Albert dan langit-langit yang terbakar tiba-tiba terjatuh diantara kami, sekarang aku— Venus dan juga Albert terpisah, tidak ada lagi jalan keluar bagiku.

Batuk sudah menyerang, asap mengepul dan memasuki hidung serta mulutku tanpa ampun, air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, perih… Kedua mataku sangat perih.

Albert mencoba menyelamatkanku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Per… Gi… Lah…"

Itulah ucapan terakhir yang bisa aku katakan.

Akhirnya Albert pergi dengan terpaksa, aku yakin dia membawa penyesalan yang sangat mendalam pada dirinya.

Sedangkan Venus— Aku, tetap percaya sampai akhir pada Mainyuu, dan menunggu hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

Semuanya kembali gelap, dan gelap.

Hingga akhirnya, aku kembali ke kegelapan dan kehilangan kesadaran sekali lagi.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Di tengah tempat antah berantah.

"Yuuma, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku akan mengambil Aria apapun yang terjadi."

Percakapan antara Ritsu dan Yuuma berhenti di situ.

Ryuto mendengar semuanya dari balik bayang-bayang. Cerita di antara Yuuma dan Ritsu ternyata lebih rumit dari yang Ryuto kira.

"Aku harus segera kembali." Ucap Ryuto.

.

.

.

Di sebuah istana yang megah.

"Kalian berdua, terobos HQ B.L.A.D.E. di Jepang malam ini, bawakan Len untukku."

""Kami mengerti, Yang Mulia.""

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, sebuah ruangan yang mewah.

"Galaco, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan malam ini bukan?" Tanya seseorang kepada orang yang dipanggil Galaco.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, asalkan kau membayarku sesuai kesepakatan."

Lalu orang yang dipanggil Galaco itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Di HQ, Len dan yang lain sedang duduk bersama, termasuk Leon yang sudah bungkam selama ini. Hanya Kaito yang tidak bisa hadir, mengingat kondisinya sekarang sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk membuatnya dapat hadir.

Rencananya, malam ini Len akan mengambil informasi yang selama ini belum Leon katakan.

"Leon." Ucap Len.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi hanya kau saksi yang tersisa yang bisa mengucapkan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu." Lanjut Len.

"Kaito tidak membantu, mengingat kondisinya… Aku menyesal karena tidak ikut pada saat itu." Ucap Neru

"Aria masih belum bangun." Ucap Rin.

"Sedangkan usaha mencari Miku masih belum membuahkan hasil, kita tidak bisa melacaknya walau berbagai metode sudah dilakukan." Ucap Teto dengan murung.

"Melihat dari reaksi Kaito, ada kemungkinan dia sudah mati." Ucap Dell.

PLAK!

Rin sebenarnya ingin menampar Dell karena ucapannya yang asal-asalan, tapi Teto sudah lebih dulu menampar Dell.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal yang buruk seperti itu?!" Tanya Teto dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan, kalian lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana reaksi Kaito?! Bahkan setiap kita bertanya dimana Miku, dia akan berteriak dan menangis dengan kencang! Apa yang kalian harapkan dari reaksi tersebut?!"

Dell dan Teto mulai naik pitam, mereka sudah siap untuk berkelahi lagi. Len hanya bisa mencoba melerai mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hingga akhirnya Leon membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama.

"Aku."

Seluruh orang terkejut saat mendengar Leon berbicara.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah yang aku bicarakan ini memang benar diperlukan atau tidak, mungin ada baiknya kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya demi kebaikan tim ini sendiri." Ucap Leon.

Len hanya diam.

Dengan mata yang tajam, Len menatap Leon dari dekat.

"Tim ini sudah lama hancur." Ucap Len.

Tidak ada orang yang berani membantah ucapan Len.

Sekarang, tujuan mereka berkumpul bukan untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana mempertahankan tim, tapi tentang apa kebenaran yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi di balik mereka.

Satelit tidak bisa menangkap apapun, ada medan sihir kuat yang melindungi area tempat Len dan si pemuda bertopeng— Yuuma, bertarung.

Hanya kesaksian Leon sebagai saksi hidup yang bisa menghubungkan semuanya, keberadaan Albert Morgan tidak diketahui, tidak ada gunanya mereka terus mencari Albert. Walau krisis missile nuklir yang ingin dilakukan NAF keada GBM berhasil dihentikan, para atasan B.L.A.D.E. tetap tidak puas dengan kinerja _Epsilon_. Perintah pembubaran sudah lama keluar dan hanya Len dan Lily yang tahu tentang perintah itu ada awalnya. Dunia mulai bergejolak kembali, konflik diskriminasi mulai tersingkirkan lagi dengan isu perang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga perang berskala besar yang kelima terjadi di dunia yang sekarang.

Len ingin mengatakan bahwa tim ini sudah diburbarkan. Hanya saja, Len tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan tentang perintah tersebut sehingga _Epsilon_ terombang-ambing tidak jelas sampai sekarang.

Saat inilah, dia mengatakannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tim ini sudah hancur, sudah ada perintah yang turun untuk membubarkannya. Beberapa dari kita akan di deportasi ke tim-tim lain, ada yang akan tetap di HQ sebagai transmitor atau menjadi bantuan di bidang logistik dan penanggulangan bencana." Ucap Len.

Semuanya tidak berani mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Oleh karena itu, Leon, aku ingin kau—"

TUUUTT! TUUUTT! TUUUTT!

Suara sirine peringatan terdengar dengan kencang di tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Tanda tersebut hanya berarti dua hal, ada serangan langsung yang mengarah ke HQ atau ada penyusup yang berhasil menerobos pertahanan dinding luar HQ.

Suara dari _intercom_ mulai terdengar, peringatan disebarkan kepada semua kadet yang ada di dalam HQ.

" **PERINGATAN, PENYUSUP SUDAH BERHASIL MEMASUKI HQ, PARA KADET DIHARAP BERSIAGA DAN MELAPOR JIKA MENEMUKAN SESEORANG YANG DIDUGA SEBAGAI PENYUSUP. TETAP SIAGA DALAM KELOMPOK DAN KIRIM PERMINTAAN BANTUAN BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG BERHASIL MENEMUKANNYA. SEKALI LAGI—"**

"Penyusup?! DI HQ?!" Ucap Dell kaget.

"Mana mungkin! Pertahanan HQ sama atau mungkin lebih kuat dan ketat daripada pertahanan di Istana Ratu di Inggris. Tidak mungkin ada seorang penyusup yang bisa masuk diam-diam!" Ucap Neru.

"Itu jika dia masuk secara diam-diam, bagaimana jika si penyusup melakukan penetrasi langsung?" Tanya Len.

"Maksudmu, dia melawan semua kadet yang dia temui dan berhasil melewati mereka?! Tidak mungkin! Kadet yang ada di sini semuanya adalah orang terlatih, bahkan ilmuwan saja bisa menggunakan sihir di sini! Hanya sedikit orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan orang-orang itu kebanyakan hanya pegawai kelas bawah atau para petinggi!" Ucap Dell.

"Itu berarti, musuh yang masuk sangat hebat. Kita juga tidak tahu apakah musuh tersebut hanya ada satu atau lebih. Tetap waspada, kita akan melakukan patroli dan mencari si penyusup. Leon! Ini perintah terakhirku untukmu sebelum tim ini bubar! Ikutlah dengan kami dan tangkap si penyusup! Aku bisa menanyaimu lain waktu, semuanya akan sia-sia kalau si penyusup tersebut mencoba membunuh Aria atau Kaito yang tida sedang berasama kita!" Ucap Len dengan lantang.

Leon awalnya terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus apa.

Tapi pandangan dari teman-temannya mengukuhkan dirinya untuk bisa bertarung sekali lagi dengan rekan-rekan hebat yang pernah ada di sampingnya.

Leon berdiri dan memberikan jawaban iya.

"Baik!"

"Pertama, kita harus mengamankan Kaito dan Aria. Utusan dari Inggris akan datang besok pagi untuk membawa Kaito untuk melanjutkan proses rehabilitasi di Inggris untuk Kaito. Sedangkan untuk Aria, sebisa mungkin kita harus tetap membuatnya dekat dengan kita. Kita akan terbagi menjadi dua tim, tim pertama akan mencari si penyusup, tim kedua akan mengambil Kaito dan Aria di ruangannya masing-masing!" Ucap Len

Ketika mereka hampir siap untuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, tembok di samping mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Menunjukkan dua orang perempuan yang berwajah identik. Keduanya membawa cakram yang berpola sama, mereka melihat Len dengan bersamaan juga.

""Target ditemukan."" Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda., yang satu terdengar datar, sedangkan yang lainnya terdengar bersemangat.

"Si penyusup?!" Ucap Rin.

Len dan yang lain berjalan mundur sedikit.

"Siapa kalian?!" Tanya Dell.

"Itu tidak penting, kami hanya ditugaskan membawa Kagamine Len. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Ucap salah satu perempuan penyusup.

"Apa itu berarti aku bisa membunuh sisanya?" Tanya perempuan yang lain.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk itu." Jawab si perempuan pertama.

"Asik!" Ucap si perempuan kedua.

Len dan timnya terdesak, mereka belum tahu kemampuan musuh mereka, bertindak gegabah hanya akan membawa masalah.

"Semuanya! Lompat dari jendela, kita perlu tempat yang lebih luas!"

Mendengar itu, Len dan timnya langsung menghantam jendela dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, keluar dari gedung yang sempit tersebut. Tapi saat ada di udara, ada sebuah sosok yang siap menghantam Len, Leon menyadari sosok tersebut dan langsung membuat tubuhnya sebagai perisasi bagi Len.

BLARR!

Sebuah debuman di udara terjadi, suaranya sangat kencang, dan membuat Leon terpental ke sisi lain karena hantaman kuat dari si sosok misterius. Rin langsung menghampiri Leon saat sampai di tanah dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka Leon. Sedangkan si sosok misterius, dia memperlihatkan dirinya dengan gamblang pada targetnya.

"Cih! Tidak berhasil ya." Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Teto kali ini.

"Galaco Agnessa, ingat nama itu, nama yang akan mengakhiri hidup kalian semua. Mati di tangan pembunuh bayaran tidaklah buruk bukan?" Tanya Galaco, si sosok misterius yang mencoba menghantam Len.

Len melihat ke atas dan mendapati dua orang perempuan yang menghancuran tembok tadi tengah melihat Len dan teman-temannya dari atas. Sedangkan di depan mereka, ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Semuanya! Keluarkan senjata kalian! Kita akan memberi pelajaran kepada para penyusup ini!"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tengah langit malam di sisi yang berbeda dari Len dan rekannya...

Sosok Yuuma memasuki HQ yang sedang dilanda kepanikan itu tanpa suara, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Yuuma membuka pintu itu tanpa basa-basi dengan sidik jarinya. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Aria yang tertidur dengan wajah yang damai.

"Aria, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari dunia yang hancur ini."

Yuuma melihat wajah Aria yang terlihat sangat damai, dia mencium dahi Aria dengan lembut.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Counted as Zero."_

" _Whenever You Do The Recount, The Display Won't Change."_

" _Because It's The Reality of Probability."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Akhirnya selesai~

Mungkin 10-15 chapter sebelum tamat, masih lama juga ya…

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Whereabouts Answer

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Gak disangka kurang seminggu lagi UN, dan enaknya, saya libur tiga hari dari hari jum'at kemarin sampai minggu hari ini. XD

Nyempetin ngetik selesai hari jum'at biar sabtu sama minggunya bisa dipuas-puasin main, dan untuk minggu depan libur update sesuai jadwal, mempersiapkan UN soalnya~

Pasti ada beberapa di antara kalian yang berpikir, 'Ini cerita jalannya kemana sih?' atau sesuatu yang seperti itulah, soalnya gimana yah, mungkin ceritanya agak… Apa istilahnya? Mbulet? Terlalu berputar-putar untuk dipahami? Atau seperti itulah.

Saya sedang mencoba membuat cerita dengan ending yang bisa mengaduk perasaan pembaca, dan saya yakin saya mampu untuk melakukan itu. Bagaimana hasilnya nanti, tetap saja sih tergantung pada para pembaca sebagai individu.

Daripada banyak cingcong, langsung mulai aja ya~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

HQ begitu luas, tidak ada gunanya memanggil bantuan dengan keadaan sekarang, bantuan pasti tidak akan datang tepat waktu, itulah yang terpikirkan di otak Len.

Mereka dihadang tiga orang yang tidak dikenal asal-usul serta kemampuannya, tapi, ada salah satu dari musuh yang mengaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Sebagai orang yang bekerja di dunia kriminalitas seperti Len, sangat aneh baginya karena tidak pernah mendengar nama Galaco Agnessa sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hebat.

Sedangkan dua orang yang sedang melihat Len dari atas, dua orang perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang identik, benar-benar asing di mata Len. Tidak ada data dari mereka yang bisa Len cari dari terminal miliknya yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Dua orang itu membawa senjata berupa cakram, sangat merugikan bagi mereka sendiri untuk sebuah pertarungan jarak dekat, dikarenakan jarak serangan cakram yang lebih pendek dibanding pedang. Beda ceritanya kalau ada teknik lain yang kedua musuhnya itu sembunyikan dalam memakai senjata tersebut.

Satu orang pembunuh misterius dengan tangan kosong, dan dua orang yang bisa dipastikan sebaga penyihir dengan cakram. Jika mereka bertarung sambil mengharapkan datangnya bantuan, mereka tidak akan bisa fokus, satu-satunya cara adalah berkonfrontasi langsung dengan mempercayai kekuatan sendiri, target yang manakah yang lebih aman untuk difokuskan terlebih dahulu?

"Leon."

Len berbisik supaya musuhnya tidak mendengar rencana Len.

"Kau, Dell, Neru dan Teto incar dua orang perempuan kembar yang ada di atas kita, aku punya firasat mereka lebih mudah dilawan, tapi akan menyulitkan kalau sampai diabaikan." Lanjut Len.

"Lebih dari setengah anggota melawan mereka? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Leon dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku dan Rin akan mencoba menahan pembunuh bayaran di hadapan kami, kita belum tahu apakah dia penyihir atau bukan, resikonya paling tidak lebih kecil daripada dua musuh di atas yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah seorang penyihir." Ucap Len.

Leon mengangguk, dia dengan segera memisahkan diri beberapa langkah dari Len dan memberitahukan rekannya yang lain tentang rencana mereka.

"Hey! Jangan berbisik dihadapanku!" Ucap Galaco dengan nada galak.

Tanpa perlu basa-basi, Galaco melesat dengan cepat bersamaan dengan tinjunya yang tidak sabaran ingin memukul orang-orang di depannya. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, Rin sudah ada tepat di depannya, siap menghadang tinju tersebut dengan kedua lengan yang saling bersilangan melindungi wajahnya sendiri.

BLARRR!

Alih-alih suara debuman, ledakan adalah yang terdengar dari hantaman keras tersebut. Asap sempat keluar dari hantaman tidak wajar yang barusan terjadi, saat itulah, empat sosok keluar dari asap dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah dua orang perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang melihat Len dan timnya dari bawah.

Pertarungan dua sisi pun dimulai tanpa waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

TRANG!

Suara besi yang saling berimpitan terdengar sebagai awal pertarungan, Leon adalah orang yang maju duluan, dengan anggapan senjatanya paling tidak memiliki jangkauan yang sama dengan senjata musuh sehingga lebih memudahkannya dalam pertarungan langsung. Dell masih menggunakan _gauntlet_ sedangkan Neru juga adalah petarung tangan kosong, sangat dirugikan bagi mereka untuk bertarung dengan musuh yang memiliki serangan jarak dekat sampai menengah.

Si rambut oranye yang pertama, orang dengan rambut yang lebih pendek, tiba-tiba membuat _sigil_ dengan melukiskannya di udara menggunakan jarinya, lingkarannya tidak terlalu besar, membuat Leon tidak gentar menghadapi serangan yang dikiranya tidak akan berdampak besar tersebut.

Di saat yang sama, si perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang lebih panjang mengeluarkan _sigil_ dengan lebar serupa di belakang Leon. Leon terkejut, sejak kapan orang itu ada di belakang ku?!, pikir Leon.

Dell dengan cepat menumbuk Leon dari bawah dengan kasar, pada saat yang sama, kedua perempuan berambut oranye itu berteriak satu kata yang sama.

" _Andante!_ "

WUUUSSSHHH!

Api dan Angin merambat keluar dari kedua _sigil_ tersebut, hanya sebatas elemen kecil, tapi ketika menyatu, sebuah bola api raksasa terbentuk di udara dan seketika membuat udara menjadi sangat panas.

Kaki Dell sempat merasakan bola api dahsyat tersebut karena dia yang berada di posisi terdekat dengan bola api tersebut. Dengan wajah geram, Leon langsung mengambil tangan Dell dan kembali ke tanah dengan cepat. Dia melihat kaki Dell, sepatunya terbakar dengan cepat dan sebagian kakinya sudah terbakar dengan hebat.

"Teto! Sembuhkan Dell!"

Teto hanya bisa mengangguk.

Leon melihat geram musuhnya sekarang, dia bingung, serangan macam apa yang dilakukan musuhnya tadi?

"Apakah mungkin hanya sihir elemen biasa bisa melukai sampai separah itu?!" Ucap Leon dengan geram.

"Leon, apa kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan tadi?" Tanya Neru dalam keheningan.

Kedua musuhnya masih tetap memandang Leon dan rekannya dari atas dengan wajah tenang, mereka melayang di udara seakan-akan konsep gravitasi tidak pernah berlaku bagi mereka.

" _Andante_ …" Ucap Leon.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir itu mirip dengan sesuatu?" Tanya Neru lagi.

Lalu terbesit Kaito di pikiran Leon.

"Resonansi? Tapi, bukankah Miku dan Kaito mengembangkan teknik itu sendiri?" Ucap Leon bingung.

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau musuh bisa mengembangkan hal yang serupa. Sihir Resonansi Kaito dan Miku memiliki mantra aktivasi dan instrument khusus, jika sihir musuh kita ada dalam taraf yang sama, berarti musuh sudah menguasai sihir tersebut lebih tinggi dikarenakan mereka tidak mengucap mantra ataupun menggunakan semacam instrumen untuk membuat sihir tersebut. Dengan kata lain, aktivasi mereka lebih singkat, dan untuk beberapa alasan, lebih kuat." Ucap Neru.

Di saat mereka tengah berbicara, puluhan roda api mengarah pada mereka dengan cepat, sadar akan bahaya, Leon dan rekannya bergerak ke tempat lain yang lebih luas untuk memancing musuh menjauhi Len.

Roda api yang menghantam tanah meledak satu persatu, parahnya, roda api yang lain terus mengejar Leon dan rekannya hingga mereka membuat satu maneuver yang bisa mengelabui roda api tersebut untuk meledakkannya di tempat lain.

" _Homing_?!" Ucap Neru dengan kaget.

Musuhnya sanggup membuat sihir elemen dengan daya ledak tinggi dan kepadatan _Mana_ yang hebat serta dapat mengendalikannya, Neru beranggapan kalau musuh mereka bukan orang sembarangan.

Di saat yang sama.

"Kanon, aku bosan! Mereka terus-terusan kabur!" Ucap perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang pendek.

"Kak, kenapa kita harus mengejar mereka? Tujuan utama kita adalah Len." Ucap Orang yang dipanggil Kanon.

"Karena menyenangkan! Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa membunuh mereka! Tapi bermain kejar-kejaran terus membuat aku bosan!"

Kedua perempuan berambut oranye itu mengikuti Leon dan rekannya menuju ke tempat yang berlawanan dari tempat Len dan Rin bertarung. Identitas musuh masih belum diketahui dengan jelas, membuat Leon berencana terus kabur dan mencari waktu dimana musuh dalam keadaan lengah untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Neru, apa mereka sejenis dengan orang-orang dari _Alchemist_? Mereka hanya menggunakan satu jenis sihir elemen untuk masing-masing, apa itu tidak mencurigakan?" Tanya Leon sambil terus menghindari serangan musuh.

Sebuah roda api yang dilapisi aliran angina kuat tiba-tiba saja meledak di hadapan mereka, beruntung Leon dan teman-temannya sempat menghindari serangan aneh tersebut.

"Tidak ada jaminan. Ada kemungkinan mereka sejenis dengan _Alchemist_ sehingga sihir elemen tunggal mereka bisa sangat kuat, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka hanya menggunakan satu jenis sihir elemen yang paling mereka kuasai secara maksimal. Bisa saja mereka adalah penyihir handal yang bahkan bisa menggunakan sihir mitologi." Ucap Neru di tengah maneuver menghindarnya.

Leon melempar _dagger_ nya ke arah musuh, senjata itu melayang dan menyayat menyilang musuh dalam sekejap. Sepasang perempuan berambut oranye itu lengah karena terlalu meremehkan Leon sehingga serangan Leon berhasil membuat luka di pergelangan tangan masing-masing musuh walau tidak terlalu dalam.

"Sepertinya kita melawan musuh yang merepotkan." Ucap Leon.

.

.

.

Di sisi Len.

"Kau mengira dapat melukaiku dengan senjata api?"

Ucap Galaco dengan nada meremehkan.

Len memegang _shotgun revolver_ di tangannya, dia mengisi _revolver_ -nya dengan sebuah selongsong peluru yang agak besar.

"Rin, dengarkan aku. Akan sangat berbahaya melakukan pertarungan yang berlarut-larut dengan musuh yang kekuatannya masih belum jelas. Ada baiknya kita segera melumpuhkannya atau kita akan menjadi pihak yang dirugikan nantinya." Ucap Len dengan pelan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Rin.

"Gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, biarkan _adrenaline_ mu terpompa dan tetap buat tekanan darahmu ada dalam posisi tertingginya, jangan sampai terlalu berlebihan atau kau bisa pingsan nanti. Aku akan menembakkan sesuatu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, kau akan aman dari apa yang akan dikeluarkan melalui senjataku selama kau tetap menjaga tekanan darahmu." Ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk, dia menghela nafas sebentar dan tatapannya menajam.

" _Wahai Dewa Perapian, Hestia."_

" _Sebuah jalan menuju neraka berdarah telah dibuka."_

" _Wahai Dewa Petir, Zeus."_

" _Amukan mahkota kilat telah mewarnai semua yang hampa."_

" _Khaos, Erebos, Moros."_

" _Biarkan takdir berdarah menyelimuti dunia yang penuh dosa."_

Dan lagi, Rin menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan dalam.

Srasssh!

Tetesan darah keluar perlahan, tapi darah tersebut mengambang seakan punya pikiran. Dari lengan Rin terbentuk sebuah pisau tajam dari darah Rin sendiri. Kedua lengan Rin sekarang sudah siap menyayat apapun yang ada di depannya.

 _Sigil_ yang luas masih bercahaya di bawah kakinya, dengan memompa seluruh _adrenaline_ -nya, dia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang sekaligus menerima serangan.

Len berlari menjauh, menembakkan sebuah peluru aneh yang mengeluarkan gas di tengah tempat pertarungan Galaco dan Rin.

"Kau ingin mempersempit pandanganku?" Tanya Galaco sarkastik.

Seketika, Rin sampai di depan Galaco, menggerakan lengannya dengan cepat dan mencoba memotong lengan Galaco menjadi dua, tapi lengan Galaco malah digunakan oleh Galaco sendiri sebagai perisai dalam menahan serangan Rin.

TRANG!

Suara seperti besi yang beradu terdengar dengan kencang, melihat serangan pertamanya dengan mudah dihentikan, Rin menyerang melalui sisi lain dengan cepat. Tubuhnya masih berada di udara, dia mengendalikan sebuah _membrane_ tipis dari udara di kakinya yang dia bentuk dari _Mana_ sebagai pijakannya dalam bermain serangan di tengah udara.

Setiap serangan Rin terpentalkan, Rin akan menolak tubuhnya mundur dan kakinya akan mendorong dirinya dengan pijakan _membrane_ yang dia bentuk, membuat Rin seperti belalang yang meloncat-loncat di udara dengan cepat sekaligus berat, sampai-sampai suara udara yang tersayat pun bisa terdengar oleh telinga manusia.

TRANG!

TRANG!

TRANG!

Bunyi itu terus terdengar hingga Len selesai menembakkan gas yang menjadi rencana utamanya.

Pada serangan yang kesekian kalinya, Galaco tetap tersenyum remeh menahan serangan Rin yang dianggapnya lemah, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi berat dan seperti ingin pingsan. Pertahanan Galaco goyah dan Rin dengan cepat mendapatkan leher Galaco yang kehilangan keseimbangan sebagi target, tapi…

TRANG!

Kedua pisau darah Rin malah terhenti dengan bunyi besi saat menghantam leher Galaco. Rin terkejut, dia langsung melompat keluar dari gas tersebut dan mengembalikan kuda-kudanya ke posisi awal. Rin terlihat kelelahan, nafasnya agak tersendat karena dia menjadi orang yang menyerang dari tadi.

Sedangkan Galaco, tangannya mengibas dengan kencang, membuyarkan seluruh asap yang ada di sekitarnya barusan. Dia mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya walau rasa pusing masih menyerang kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Tanya Galaco dengan nafas yang tersendat juga.

"Fluida, bergerak dari tekanan tinggi ke tekanan yang rendah. Aku melemparkan Karbon Dioksida kepadamu, membuatmu menghirupnya dan mengacaukan sistem peredaran darahmu, menghilangkan oksigen yang ada di dalam tubuhmu perlahan. Karbon Dioksida dapat dengan cepat terserap karena kau terus bertahan dari serangan Rin, membuat aliran darahmu ada dalam posisi tenang dan jantungmu tidak memompa _adrenaline_ yang banyak karena kau tidak melakukan suatu gerakan sulit yang cukup signifkan, menyebabkan darahmu ada dalam posisi bertekanan rendah. Udara termasuk Fluida, jadi itu mungkin dilakukan." Ucap Len.

"Kenapa gadis yang berdiri di sana tidak terkena dampaknya juga?!" Ucap Galaco dengan nada marah sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Apa aku harus membeberkan kekuatan kami pada musuh?" Jawab Len dengan enteng.

Rin bisa lolos dari Karbon Dioksida, karena Rin tetap mempertahankan tekanan darahnya dalam keadaan tinggi. Walau Karbon Dioksida terhirup oleh Rin, senyawa itu hanya akan keluar lagi melalui hidungnya karena tidak ada tempat yang bisa disusupi oleh senyawa tersebut di aliran darah Rin yang terus terjaga tekanannya, beda dengan Galaco, Galaco memiliki tekanan darah manusia normal, tapi Rin sudah menaikkan tekanan darahnya sendiri. Karbon Dioksida akan otomatis mengikat ke dalam sel darah merah Galaco ketimbang ke dalam sel darah merah Rin dan membuat Galaco kehabisan oksigen lebih cepat.

Tanpa disangka, jawaban Len membuat Galaco marah. Dia geram sampai ke sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Tubuh Galaco berasap dan dia berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah Len, walau jalannya menjadi lebih lambat, tiba-tiba Galaco meninju tanah dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tanah retak dan hancur seketika, retakannya menjulur panjang, bahkan melewati pijakan Len dengan cepat.

KRAK! KRAK! KRAKAKAKAK!

Tanah yang retak dan hancur tersebut langsung goyah dan membuat gempa lokal. Kekuatan luar biasa tersebut membuat Len dan Rin terkejut, Rin langsung menarik Len dan mereka berdua melompat ke atas gedung HQ untuk meminimalisir hilangnya pijakan karena goncangan dahsyat di tanah.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?!" Tanya Rin dengan terkejut.

Musuhnya, Galaco, dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah, melihat Len dan Rin dari bawah. Tangannya masih tertancap di tanah akibat pukulan dahsyat yang bahkan terasa gempanya sampai di tempat dimana Leon dan yang lainnya sedang bertarung.

"Entah, kita masih belum tahu itu apa. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu daritadi… Bukankah begitu Rin?" Tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk.

Di saat Rin ingin memotong tangan, leher atau bagian tubuh lain dari Galaco, hanya suara dentingan besi yang menjadi jawaban dari tebasan Rin. Apa tubuh Galaco itu terbuat dari baja?, pikir Len.

"Rin, apa kau masih bisa menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Len.

"Masih bisa, aku masih bisa berada dalam mode ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Jawab Rin.

"Lepaslah kekuatanmu saat kau merasa kelelahan, jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Len.

Galaco melihat Len dan Rin dari bawah, dia tidak bisa menghampiri Len dan Rin, dari yang Len lihat. Tubuh Galaco terlihat sangat panas, asap masih tetap keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa Galaco adalah seorang _Cyborg_? Pikir Len.

Rin mengeluarkan tombak es di sekelilingnya sendiri, dia menembaki Galaco dengan tombak es tersebut dengan anggapan kalau Galaco adalah _Cyborg_. Suhunya akan bercampur dengan panas dari tubuh Galaco, walau tidak mengenai Galaco secara langsung, flutuasi yang terjadi dapat membuat efek cermin* di dalam tubuh Galaco dan menghilangkan fungsi mesinnya berhenti karena tekanan antara pertemuan suhu dingin dan panas. Alih-alih menghindar, Galaco malah menerima semua serangan itu dengan telak.

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!

Udara menjadi lebih dingin seketika, saat Len melihat ke bawah lagi, Galaco masih berdiri tegak di situ. Len langsung terkejut, kenapa musuhnya tidak merasakan apapun?!

"TURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN PENGECUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!"

Suara Galaco terdengar dengan lantang, pada saat yang sama, ada beberapa kadet lain yang menghampiri Len dan Rin. Melihat Len dan Rin yang sedang dalam kesulitan, para kadet tersebut langsung menghampiri Galaco yang mereka kira adalah sosok musuh yang diduga adalah si penyusup yang sedang dicari.

Belum sempat Len berkata 'Hentikan!' kepada para kadet tersebut, kadet-kadet tersebut sudah mendapati lubang di perut mereka. Entah bagaimana, ada kepala ular yang keluar dari tangan Galaco, kepala ular itu tidak hanya satu, tapi ada banyak. Serangan itu sukses membunuh para kadet yang mencoba menolong Len dan Rin.

Beberapa kadet datang lagi setelahnya.

"Ketua _Epsilon_! Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa tidak ada laporan yang datang ke transmisi pusat!" Salah satu kadet terdengar geram karena Len tidak melaporkan apapun terhadap apa yang kini sedang dilawannya sekarang.

Sepertinya kadet mulai berdatangan satu persatu setelah guncangan besar sebelumnya, tapi Galaco menghadapi mereka semua hanya dengan satu tangan…. Dan juga kepala ular yang keluar dari tangan tersebut.

Len dan Rin akhirnya turun dan mencoba membantu kadet yang baru berdatangan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, begini, jangan gunakan serangan fisik, senjata tidak mempan padanya. Gunakan saja sihir, walau tadi serangan sihir terlihat tidak bekerja padanya, paling tidak itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menyerang sambil menjaga jarak. Tetap jaga keseimbangan kalian karena permukaan tanah yang sudah tidak rata bisa merugikan kita dalam bergerak." Ucap Len kepada para kadet.

Puluhan _sigil_ terbentuk dan siap menyerang Galaco dengan gempuran sihir.

Pertama, Galaco dipaksa turun ke tanah. Sihir Gravitasi, dia tertekan di tanah dengan sihir tersebut. Ular-ularnya juga melakukan hal yang demikian, mereka semua jatuh ke tanah dan tidak bisa bangkit.

"Apa sihir bekerja padanya?" Gumam Len.

Beberapa sihir elemen lain berdatangan dengan cepat, ada yang mencoba menyerang Galaco langsung, tapi semua sihir itu terpental dengan mudah, tidak ada satupun Luka yang berhasil menggores Galaco kecuali efek sihir Gravitasi yang masih ada dan membelenggunya diam di tanah.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan suara teriakan yang kencang, Galaco mencoba melawan sihir Gravitasi tersebut dan bangun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Melihat tidak adanya hasil dengan menyerang Galaco yang seperti monster tersebut, sihir-sihir yang ada difokuskan untuk menyerang kepala ular yang keluar dari tangan Galaco.

Tapi…

SRASH!

Ketika semua kepala ular tersebut sudah terpotong, kepala lain tumbuh dari bagian yang terpotong itu, dari satu menjadi dua dan menjadi lebih banyak. Tanpa Len sadari, Galaco sudah terlepas dari pengaruh sihir Gravitasi. Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, Len ditarik kabur oleh Rin di saat ular-ular tersebut mulai menyerang lagi dan melubangi perut kadet yang lain.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Suara daging yang tertembus terus terdengar secara beruntun.

"Apa-apaan dia?!" Ucap Rin dengan sangat terkejut.

Di saat itulah, Len sadar akan sesuatu.

Musuhnya bukanlah _Cyborg_ , dia juga seorang penyihir…

Len dan Rin kembali ke tanah yang sudah porak-poranda, tangan Galaco sudah kembali menjadi tangan yang biasa. Len bertanya pada Galaco yang masih menahan amarahnya.

" _Herakles*_? Sihir mitologi?" Ucap Len dengan lantang.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menyadarinya, aku memang tidak bisa meremehkanmu." Ucap Galaco.

Rin terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Len.

" _Herakles_?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah tentang Hercules yang melawan Hydra pada mitologi Yunani? Pada dasarnya, pembunuh di depan kita menggunakan sihir dengan konsep seperti itu. Menurut legendanya, Hercules berhasil mengalahkan Hydra dan mendapatkan kekuatannya. Selain itu, kekuatan fisiknya juga sangat luar biasa sehingga dia bahkan tidak mati meskipun terkena bisa kobra sebanyak seratus kali berturut-turut." Ucap Len.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, darimana ketahanan sihirnya yang juga luar biasa tersebut?" Tanya Rin.

Itu benar, dari cerita Hercules, hanya kekuatan fisik yang bisa digunakan sebagai penjelas tentang kekuatannya. Darimana perlindungan hebat terhadap sihir yang melindunginya dari sihir yang menyerangnya tadi?

Len akhirnya larut dalam pikirannya.

"Gadis disana, bagamana jika kita bermain sebentar. Berikan aku satu goresan kecil saja dan aku akan mundur untuk sementara jika kau bisa melakukannya." Tantang Galaco, dan tentu saja, itu kesepakatan palsu.

Tanpa menanyakan pendapat Len, Rin melesat ke arah Galaco tanpa pikir dua kali.

.

.

.

Leon sudah kehabisan nafas.

Dia adalah satu-satunya pemegang _Arc Relic_ di antara mereka berempat,

Dell kelihatannya masih bisa bertarung walau dia menderita beberapa luka bakar.

Teto sudah dalam mode _Elf_ nya. Dia terus-terusan membuat pertahanan sihir dan menggempur musuh dengan sihir tanpa ampun, tapi tetap saja, musuhnya lebih kuat dari perkiraan mereka semua.

Neru sudah mengeluarkan kedua sayap _vampire_ nya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Neru lepas kendali sebelum musuh dapat dikalahkan.

Apakah Leon harus menggunakan _Overdrive_ nya?

Musuh terlihat sangat tenang, walau mereka juga menderita luka yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kombinasi serangan antara Teto dan Neru cukup bisa membuat musuhnya terdesak. Pada saat yang sama, Leon dan Dell akan menyerang kedua musuhnya di saat mereka lengah. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Leon dan Dell bisa lepas tanpa luka setelah menyerang musuhnya.

Sihir Resonansi yang digunakan musuhnya sangat merepotkan, sihir elemen berskala besar dengan daya ledak luar biasa bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan formasi bertahan Leon dan rekannya. Jika dilihat lagi, penggunaan _Mana_ mereka sepertinya lebih efisien dan efektif ketimbang Len dan tiga lainnya. Jika terus begini, Leon dan timnya akan lebih dulu mengalami _Mana Down_ , dan Neru akan lepas kendali lagi.

"Tidak bisa." Ucap Leon.

Dia tidak bisa menggunakan _Overdrive_ begitu saja, dia butuh pendapat dari Len. Penggunaan _Overdrive_ yang melebihi batas dapat membawa beban mental pada penggunanya. Selain itu, ini pertama kalinya dia menggunakannya, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menggerayanginya ketika dia membulatkan pikirannya untuk menggunakannya.

Dia harus segera membuat keputusan sebelum Neru lepas kendali lagi dan menyerang semua orang.

"Kita harus berkumpul lagi dengan Len." Ucap Leon.

"Apa?" Ucap Dell, terkejut.

"Apa kau ingin membawa bahaya kepada Len?" Tanya Neru.

"Bukan, kita akan membuat pertarungan tiga pihak di sana. Ada kemungkinan bahwa dua orang ini dan si pembunuh bayaran bernama Galaco itu tidak berada dalam satu pihak, dan lagi, kita bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan bantuan Rin di sana. Terlalu berat bagi Teto untuk terus menyerang, bertahan sambil menyembuhkan luka kita bertiga. Alasan Len memisahkan kita karena adanya kemungkinan kalau mereka satu pihak, tapi setelah aku amati, sepertinya mereka bertiga tidak ada niatan untuk bekerja sama dalam menghadapi kita. Jika mereka benar-benar berada dalam pihak yang sama, seharusnya dua orang dihadapan kita sekarang tidak akan mengikuti kita sampai ke sini dan tetap menyerang Len dengan bantuan Galaco agar tujuan mereka cepat selesai. Walau tujuan utama mereka adalah Len, kedua orang di depan kita ini masih sempat meladeni kita, beda dengan si pembunuh bayaran yang sudah jelas mengincar Len. Sepertinya dua orang ini sengaja bermain dengan kita dan menunggu Len lelah setelah berhadapan dengan Galaco sehingga bisa kembali pada waktu yang tepat dan menghabisi Len dengan cepat." Ucap Leon.

Semuanya tidak punya pilhan lain. Mereka semua akhirnya berlari ke arah mereka datang dan kembali berkumpul dengan Len setelah mendengar perkataan Leon.

"Ah! Mereka pergi lagi!" Ucap perempuan berambut oranye pendek yang bernama Anon.

"Apa mereka sudah menyadari rencana kita?" Tanya orang di sebelah Anon.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada langsung membunuh Len, Kanon! Kita ikuti saja permainan ini!" Jawab Anon.

"Bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia marah karena kita terlalu banyak bermain-main, kakak?" Tanya Kanon.

Anon sudah terlanjut mengikuti Leon dan yang lain tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kanon.

.

.

.

"LEN!"

Len dan Rin mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melihat sosok Leon serta tiga orang lainnya yang menghampir mereka. Len, Rin, serta kelompok Leon bergabung kembali untuk saling bertukar informasi dan membuat strategi baru.

"Bagaimana kekuatan musuh?" Tanya Len.

"Parah, mereka sangat kuat." Jawab Dell.

"Kita sudah berlarut dalam pertarungan panjang, jika terus begini, kita akan menjadi pihak yang dikalahkan." Ucap Leon.

Di saat yang sama, Leon dan tiga orang lainnya melihat Rin dan Galaco sedang bertarung satu sama lain. Keduanya saling menyerang, tapi tidak ada luka di antara mereka berdua. Walau begitu, sebenarnya yang paling dirugikan adalah Rin. Dia terus mendapatkan luka, walau bisa sembuh dengan cepat, dia akan kalah karena kehabisan stamina duluan dan kemungkinan besar mengalami _Mana Down_. Sedangkan Galaco, dia bisa memfokuskan staminanya untuk menyerang karena tidak takut terluka.

Di saat Rin menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapat isyarat untuk menghentikan pertarungan dari Len dan kembali dalam posisi bertahan. Rin mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Galaco sendirian. Kembali dalam kuda-kuda bertahan, Rin terlihat tersengal-sengal.

"Gawat, kau harus segera melepas mode bertarungmu." Ucap Len.

"Tidak, sebelum krisis ini berakhir."

Galaco hendak menyerang Rin lagi, tapi ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

Tangan Anon ada di sana.

"Tunggu, pembunuh bayaran. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh Len, kami harus mebawanya hidup-hidup." Ucap Anon.

Len dan Leon langsung menangkap percakapan itu, mereka tidak satu pihak, pikir Len dan Leon.

Galaco langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk lepas dari genggaman Anon, dia menjawab tetap dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Cih! Pernyataan skeptis! Jangan kira kau bisa mengelabuiku! Aku yang akan membawa kepala Kagamine Len terlebih dahulu!"

Di saat ketegangan kembali memuncak… Sebuah cahaya terang terpantul di langit malam, dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sebuah debuman kencang terjadi di antara ketiga pihak yang bertarung dari awal.

Sebuah tombak jatuh dari langit dengan cepat.

Syuut!

BLARRR!

Menghantam tanah, tombak tersebut meledak dengan aura yang dahsyat dan membuat kepulan debu dan asap. Seluruh pihak langsung menatap ke arah langit dan melihat seseorang ada di atas sana.

Dia melayang dengan tenang dengan Aria ada di pelukannya.

"ARIA!" Teriak Len.

Itu adalah si pria bertopeng, wajah Leon langsung berubah masam. Tanpa perlu waktu banyak, si pria mengambil tombaknya kembali dan melepas topengnya.

Leon memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan yang lain, terkejut dibuatnya. Rambut pink yang familiar, terlebih lagi wajah dan tanduk itu…

Tanduk hitam itu membuatnya seperti orang yang berbeda, tapi tidak ada dari kelompok Len yang bisa melupakan wajah tersebut.

Dia adalah Yuuma. Mizuhashi Yuuma yang Len dan lainnya nggap hilang setelah krisis missile di NAF. Yuuma yang sebelumnya adalah teman mereka, kini menatap seluruh tim Len dengan tatapan nanar dan penuh penyesalan.

"Len!" Suara Yuuma menggema di udara.

"Yuuma?! Tapi… Kenapa…?" Suara Len terdengar lirih.

Dia tidak mengerti lagi, Len sudah kehilangan pikirannya akan alasan kenapa Yuuma tidak kunjung kembali, dan yang paling buruk adalah… Dia terlihat seperti ingin membawa Aria pergi… Pergi dari diri Len dan juga yang lain. Kenyataan pahit yang dia tidak mengerti apa alasannya masih saja berjibaku di dalam kepalanya, berputar dan terus berputar, menghilangkan segara cipta dan rasa akalnya dalam memahami keadaan.

"Aku tidak berhak menjelaskannya padamu, aku juga tidak berhak meminta maaf padamu. Kau harus menelusuri kebenaran dengan tanganmu sendiri Len… Mungkin aku terkesan menipumu, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

Ucapan Yuuma berhenti di tengah. Dia melihat Aria yang sedang memejamkan matanya di pelukannya sendiri.

Yuuma bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan, kemunculannya saja sudah menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan… Tapi tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kembali seperti semula.

"Ketahuilah kebenarannya! Dan datanglah padaku saat kau sudah mengetahui itu semua!"

Yuuma meneriakannya sebelum menghilang. Tapi… Tapi, ada satu perkataan kecil yang ingin dia katakan dan berharap Len mendengarnya dengan jelas… Sebuah perkataan, yang memberikan bukti bahwa dia masihlah seseorang yang ingin melindungi Len apapun yang terjadi…

"Mengertilah Len… Aku melakukan ini semua untuk melindungimu…" Ucap Yuuma sebelum menghilang. Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di belakang Yuuma, Yuuma terbang masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan lubang tersebut tertutup dengan rapat.

Langit kembali pada kegelapannya yang sebelumnya terpancar dari sana. Len jatuh terduduk lemas di tanah, dia tidak mengerti apa arti ucapan Yuuma… Apa dia… Apa Len sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga Yuuma mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Setelahnya…

"Apa?!"

Setelah mendengarkan transmisi entah darimana, Galaco berteriak dengan kencang.

"Aku harus kembali?! Setelah semuanya menjadi lebih seru?!" Ucap Galaco.

Galaco hanya bisa terus mengumpat, dia mendecih dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Bersiaplah untuk pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, Kagamine Len! Tunjukkan kekuatan sejatimu pada saat itu!" Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Di tengah tumpukan mayat kadet, dua perempuan dengan rambut oranye tersebut juga menghela nafas mereka. Salah satu dari mereka bersiul dengan kencang dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, seekor naga _Adamantite_ datang di atas mereka semua. Besarnya yang bukan kepalang itu membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain waktu!" Ucap perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang lebih pendek.

"Keadaan lebih pelik dari yang kami kira, jadi kami harus mundur dulu sesuai perintah yang diberikan kepada kami." Ucap perempuan yang satunya.

Di saat naga tersebut ingin pergi, Len menyadari sesuatu.

Ada lambang Kerajaan Axiom di sana.

Len langsung geram, dia mengingat kejadian di Perancis beberapa bulan silam. Len sadar, sepertinya dia sudah ditipu pada insiden itu dan membuatnya melawan para ksatria Inggris.

Bagaimana dia tidak sadar? Naga yang sekarang hampir pergi tersebut masih menyimpan jejak-jejak _Mana_ dari sihir para ksatria Inggris, _Holy Knight of World_. Entah apa alasannya, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja bisa merasakan sebuah aliran yang dikenalnya, aliran aura dari para ksatria Inggris, termasuk Rei… Temannya sendiri, menempel pada naga itu.

Dia menyadari ada konspirasi yang terhubung dengan ini semua, dengan Inggris dan juga perang di Rusia… Dia merasa sudah sangat ditipu. Len menyimpulkan semuanya sendirian, tapi dia yakin, kesimpulannya yang terbentuk di kepalanya adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Len.

"SIAPA KALIAN?! APA AXIOM YANG MEMONOPOLI INGGRIS SELAMA INI?! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Len terus berteriak dengan kencang.

Naga _Adamantite_ bukanlah naga sembarangan, dan di kulitnya tercetak lambang Kerajaan Axiom secara permanen. Mungkin kamera Perancis tidak berhasil menangkapnya saat itu, atau lambangnya mungkin sudah ditutupi oleh lambang _Holy Knight of World_. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena berakhir melawan Inggris setelah menyadari bahwa ada konspirasi di antara Inggris dan Axiom.

Dugaan Len yang paling awal, sepertinya benar.

Axiom mengendalikan Inggris dari balik bayangan… Untuk menjalankan sesuatu, sesuatu yang Len asumsikan adalah sesuatu yang besar yang bahkan bisa mengubah tatanan dunia.

Jika tidak, tidak ada lagi penjelasan yang mungkin untuk menjelaskan tentang naga _Adamantite_ sah milik Axiom yang dilumuri sihir Ksatria Inggris.

Tapi sebelum adanya jawaban, naga itu sudah terbang jauh… Meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan di kepala Len. Dia merasa perasaan bersalah pada Kaito dan orang-orang yang dia kenal di Inggris karena sudah memberikan Inggris status Quo* karena tuduhan menyerang Perancis… Dia tidak mengira bahwa pihak lebih besar, Kerajaan Axiom, ada di balik semua ini.

Pertarungan berakhir setelah datangnya Yuuma dan juga perkataannya.

Perkataan yang meninggalkan kebimbangan di hati semua orang…

Rin, Teto dan Neru akhirnya bisa melepas kekuatannya. Dikarenakan kelelahan, mereka bertiga akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Tapi…

"Len!"

Sebuah suara memanggil mereka tanpa memberikan mereka waktu untuk istirahat dan memikirkan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Itu suara Dracko Cerulea, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ryuto.

Len yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang dilakukan pengkhianat itu?! Apa dia masih mau membunuh Len?!" Leon mencoba menyerang Ryuto, tapi dihentikan oleh Len.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi?" Tanya Len.

"Lebih dari cukup, dan ini gawat!"

"Apa yang gawat? Apakah informasinya terlalu vital?" Tanya Len.

"Bukan hanya itu! Kita harus segera kabur dari sini! _Alchemist_ akan segera datang untuk membereskan kekacauan!" Ucap Ryuto.

Len kebingungan, sedangkan Leon dan yang lain memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara Len dan Ryuto, informasi genting? Apa yang mereka maksud? Pikir 5 orang yang lain.

Melihat tatapan kebingungan rekannya, Len bergumam.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti kenapa Ryuto bisa ada di sini, selain itu, kenapa kita harus segera kabur?" Tanya Len lagi.

" _Alchemist_ juga datang untuk menangkapmu dan seluruh rekanmu! Menurut Lily, ada salah satu petinggi yang sudah tidak senang dengan kinerjamu dan ingin segera melakukan pengadilan militer untukmu! Itu hanya kedok, sebenarnya si petinggi ini ingin membunuhmu karena sebuah alasan pribadi yang baik Lily atau Luka tidak tahu apa!"

Len berpikir, apakah aksinya sudah terlalu parah sampai-sampai membawa nama seseorang di antara para petinggi B.L.A.D.E.?

"Jelaskan saja semuanya nanti, kita harus mengambil Kaito jika begitu!" Ucap Len.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap Aria karena Aria sudah dibawa oleh Yuuma tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus segera menuju pesawat! Ruangan Kaito sudah diamankan, tidak ada celah bagi kita untuk menerobos. Jika kita melakukannya, tuntutan padamu akan semakin besar karena tuduhan penculikan terhadap seorang Pangeran Inggris yang sedang dalam keadaan koma! Kita terpaksa harus meninggalkannya, aku dan Luka sudah memodifikasi pesawat dan mengubah segala jalur transmisi dan alat pelacak dari B.L.A.D.E. sehingga seharusnya pesawat itu aman karena sudah tidak berada dalam kendali B.L.A.D.E. lagi. Luka dan Lily menyuruh kita pergi, ada kemungkinan mereka sudah ditahan dan diinterogasi tentang hubungan mereka dengan tim ini. Mengertilah Len perintah penangkapanmu sudah jelas, dan kita masih belum tahu alasan perintah itu, melakukan tindakan gegabahn hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan." Ucap Ryuto.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mereka semua dengan semudah itu?!" Ucap Len geram.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan! Ada sebuah ancaman yang tidak kita ketahui dari dalam B.L.A.D.E. itu sendiri! Ada orang dalam yang menyimpan dendam padamu dan orang itu ada di status yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kita! Jika kau tertangkap, habislah sudah! Walau dengan kabur statusmu akan menjadi buronan, itu lebih baik daripada menyia-nyiaan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Luka dan Lily untuk kita! Kita bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya sambil menghindari kejaran pihak yang ingin menangkapmu!" Ucap Ryuto.

Len menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah, dia sudah kehabisan pilihan…

Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan penyesalan menggunakan _Airship_ mereka…

Tidak perlu waktu lama lagi, status mereka semua sudah jadi buronan…

.

.

.

 _Alchemist_ datang dan melihat lautan mayat dari kadet yang sudah mati… Mereka semua mati mengenaskan dengan perut yang berlubang.

Lui dan Ring, keduanya berjalan dengan perlahan.

Para kadet lain mulai menyelip mereka untuk membawa mayat sebagai obyek otopsi. Ada yang mencari bukti di TKP dan ada yang mencari korban lain yang mungkin tertimbun tanah yang sudah hancur.

"Len… Apa kalian semua yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Lui lirih.

Dell, adik angkatnya juga ada di sana…

Tidak ada yang mengira kalau semuanya jadi begini.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau bukan Len yang membunuh para kadet itu. Alasan sebenarnya dari orang yang mengirim Galaco sudah terpenuhi, menjatuhkan Len ke dalam fitnah dengan membunuh kadet yang datang ke pertarungan mereka, sekaligus menghilangkan saksi yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

" **Instruksi baru, temukan** _ **Epsilon**_ **yang berkhianat dan bawa mereka hidup-hidup untuk diadali, jika terjadi perlawanan sengit, kalian diperbolehkan membunuh mereka."**

Itu adalah perintah terakhir yang _Alchemist_ dapatkan sebelum datang ke tempat ini…

Ring menepuk pundak Lui, tangan Lui memegang tangan Ring dengan erat. Tanpa sadar, Ring sudah memeluk Lui dari belakang.

"Aku tahu Ring, meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… Perintah adalah perintah…" Ucap Lui.

Dia dan seluruh kadet B.L.A.D.E. yang tersisa, memiliki prioritas terakhir untuk menemukan dan menangkap _Epsilon_ , jika perlu membunuhnya… Apapun yang terjadi…

Itu adalah perintah yang para _Alchemist_ kira akan membawa kedamaian pada dunia…

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pihak Axiom akan menyerang di waktu yang sama…" Ucap Galaco di sebuah ruangan yang mewah.

"Kenapa kau menarikku di saat semuanya menjadi seru, Yukari?!" Sambung Galaco marah.

"DIAM!"

BRAK!

Sebuah gebrakan memberikan kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Situasinya buruk, kalau para anjing kerajaan itu menyerangmu dan membuatmu lumpuh, kau bisa tertangkap oleh para _Alchemist_ yang aku perintahkan dan semua rencanaku akan berantakan! Lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau mereka akan menyerang juga, tujuanmu untuk menjatuhkan Len dalam fitnah sudah terlaksana. Membunuh Len bisa dilakukan di lain waktu."

"Apa kau mengatakan aku tidak bisa membunuh para anjing kerajaan itu juga?! Apa kau meremehkan kekuatanku?!" Ucap Galaco lagi. Tentu dengan tempramen.

"DIAM!"

"Waktunya hanya tidak tepat…" Ucap Yukari, yang sudah agak tenang.

"Cih…" Decih Galaco.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos, dia sudah menghancuran reputasiku… Kagamine Len itu… Aku selalu mencoba membuat konflik baru di dunia ini dengan uang sejak dulu agar para 'atasan' tidak bosan. Tapi dia selalu menyelesaikannya tanpa sisa! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa kehabisan kepercayaan dan uang! Semenjak konflik terakhir yang kupicu di Afrika dihentikan olehnya, para 'atasan' mulai meragukanku! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa dibuang dan jatuh miskin!"

Yukari melihat ke kegelapan malam.

"Aku berjanji akan membunuhnya…"

Lalu tirai jendela itu tertutup.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya.

"Miki, apa kau harus terus menahanku agar aku tidak pergi?!" Ucap Oliver, di dalam sebuah penjara.

"Oliver, aku tahu kau punya tugas dan aku tidak bisa mencabut tugas itu. Tapi, tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau akan punya waktu bertemu dengan Len." Ucap seorang wanita yang dipanggil Miki oleh Oliver.

"Aku tahu, Mikita! Tapi, keadaan di bawah sana sudah terlanjur buruk! Jika kita tidak segera melindungi Len, Len akan mengerti kebenaran dan masa lalunya melalui jalan yang tidak kita inginkan! Membawa kehendak Len menuju pilihan yang juga akan berdampak buruk bagi kita!" Teriak Oliver sambil memegang jeruji besi yang bercahaya itu.

Tangan Oliver mengeluarkan asap, jeruji tersebut ternyata sangat panas sampai bisa membakar tangan Oliver jika dia terus menempelkan tangannya di jeruji tersebut.

"AKU MENGERTI! LENKA PASTI TIDAK MENGINGINKAN ITU SEMUA!" Ucap Mikita dengan kencang.

Dua orang berpostur besar yang berada di belakang Miki sampai terkejut.

"Aku juga tahu, Rinto tidak akan menginginkan hal yang serupa! Harapan mereka berdua adalah kedamaian untuk kedua ras! Tapi itu akan sia-sia jika mereka mengorbankan dunia sebagai medan perang hasil dari perdamaian antara kita dan ras Iblis!" Ucap Mikita dengan kencang sekali lagi.

Orang bernama Miki itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Oliver hanya bisa terduduk di lantai penjara dengan rasa menyesal.

Dia, Oliver, menahan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dia akhirnya membulatkan pikirannya.

"Aku akan keluar dengan paksa jika harus…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _The New Sin Has Come…"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 23 selesai~

Jadi ada berapa pihak yang sudah kalian ketahui yang mengejar Len? Apa ada yang paham siapa itu Oliver dan Miki? Apa ada yang sudah tahu hubungan antara cerita-cerita Yuuma dan keadaan Yuuma sekarang? :3

Untuk beberapa kata berbintang.

Efek cermin, yang dimaksud disini adalah keadaan dimana sebuah tekanan atau massa akan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa keluar dari sebuah wadah penampung, terpantul kembali karena sebuah substansi yang menahan massa tersebut keluar. Gampangannya kayak Efek Rumah Kaca, hanya saja dibiaskan pada penjelasan pertemuan antara massa udara dingin dan massa udara panas di dalam pikiran Len yang mengira Galaco adalah seorang Cyborg.

Herakles, sebutan lain untuk Hercules. Di cerita ini, Herakles adalah nama sihir mitologinya, sedangkan legenda Hercules adalah cerita mitologinya.

Status Quo adalah sebuah keadaan stagnan yang dialami seseorang atau sebuah lembaga karena suatu alasan yang membuat orang atau lembaga itu sulit bergerak bebas.

Sekarang saatnya balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named CRB:

* * *

Makasih atas kalimat penambah semangatnya~

Namanya aneh juga, CRB? Singkatan?

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Everybody Knows Whereof They Understand

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo! Masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum UN bagi saya selesai, sekolah saya pakai CBT untuk UN dan hari jum'at serta sabtu nggak efektif untuk sesi UN CBT, sehingga dua pelajaran sisanya dijalankan hari senin dan selasa besok.

Buat adik-adik yang belum di jenjang kelas 12, saya doakan biar ujiannya lancar, diberikan kemudahan dalam menangkap pelajaran, mendapat nilai memuaskan dalam ujian serta naik kelas dengan hasil yang membanggakan. Buat para reader yang lebih tua dari saya (jika ada) saya doakan biar bisa sukses dalam kehidupannya serta diberikan kekuatan dalam menghadapi ujian dan cobaan kehidupan. Buat yang kelas 12, semoga kita bisa mendapat hasil terbaik dalam UN, SNMPTN maupun SBMPTN nanti serta diberikan kelulusan yang cemerlang juga diberikan kemudahan masuk PTN favorit yang diinginkan.

Oke, segitu aja. Langsung aja mulai~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah kastil yang megah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan muda duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya. Matanya yang tajam memancarkan aura yang karismatik sekaligus intimidasi yang sangat tegas sekaligus indah.

"Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ucapnya pelan, tanpa ada satupun penekanan nada.

Datar dan tidak berperasaan, mungkin itu adalah frasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah dan juga nada bicaranya barusan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa perintahku bisa kalian abaikan demi kesenangan kalian, Anon? Kanon?" Ucapnya, masih dengan nada yang dingin.

Orang yang dipanggil Anon dan Kanon, berlutut dan menunduk dengan kepala yang turun sangat dalam hingga tidak terlihat satupun lekuk wajah dari kedua orang itu.

"Bu—Bukan maksud kami tidak mengindahkan perintah Yang Mulia, hanya saja ada pengganggu yang juga ingin membunuh Kagamine Len, sejak awal tujuan kami dengan dia sudah berbeda, sehingga ada kemungkinan akan susah membawa Len tanpa luka. Suasananya berbeda dan tidak sesuai dengan rencana awal." Ucap Anon dengan nada gemetar.

"Membawa? Memang kalian membawa apa ke sini?" Ucap wanita tadi dengan nada yang masih dingin.

"Hiiiy…."

""Ma—Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia!""

Anon dan Kanon meminta maaf bersamaan sambil bersujud ketakutan. Orang di depan mereka memang tidak bisa diremehkan, aura intimidasinya sangat kuat sampai-sampai orang lain bisa sesak nafas hanya dengan ada di satu ruangan dengannya.

"Siapa yang menjadi lawan kalian?" Tanya wanita itu— Mayu Gretelicka, yang adalah seorang ratu, ratu dari kerajaan Axiom yang pernah memerintah _Erda-Orthe_ jauh sebelum kedua dunia bersatu.

"Di-Dia menyebut dirinya Galaco Agnessa, di—dia mengaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran!" Ucap Kanon dengan nada tersendat.

Mayu terdiam sejenak, dia merasakan sesuatu seperti de javu, ada yang familiar dari nama itu di telinganya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, matanya terbuka lebih lebar sebentar, menandakan dia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan wajah yang masih keras dan kaku ekspresi, Mayu berkata dengan pelan.

"Tidak ada keraguan, kalian bebas sekarang." Ucap Mayu tiba-tiba, membawa kesenangan di wajah Anon dan Kanon, walau mereka berdua sedikit heran.

"Te—Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!" Dengan lantang, mereka berteriak bersamaan dan mengambil langkah mundur setelah berdiri, lalu bersamaan menghilang di kegelapan.

Mayu menghela nafasnya, sebuah perbuatan yang terlihat aneh untuk dilakukan seorang ratu. Dia turun dari singgasananya di ruangan yang luas tersebut, pilar-pilar yang ada di sana terlihat seperti bergetar dalam kesunyian.

Sebuah bayangan yang lain keluar dari salah satu pilar tersebut, baju zirahnya mengerincing di dalam kesunyian yang merebak, pedangnya bergerak seiringan dengan jalannya. Dia adalah Elizabeth Hazel Ruina, orang yang pernah menantang _Epsilon_ dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati di Rusia. Pedang emas masih tergantung di pinggang langsing perempuan tersebut, rambut hitamnya yang tidak biasa bagi seseorang yang berkebangsaan Inggris melambai dengan indah tanpa ada ikatan dari sisi manapun.

"Kau tahu orang itu bukan, Rui?" Tanya Mayu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rui yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Galaco Agnessa, seseorang yang dulu pernah disebut sebagai jelmaan Dewa Zoth, dewa kematian di _Erda-Orthe_. Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah _Pureblood_ , namanya mungkin tidak begitu terkenal bagi orang-orang Bumi. Tapi, dia adalah terror bagi kita, _Erda-Orthe_. Perannya pada Konflik Tiga Gugus membuatnya dikenal sebagai orang yang menakutkan." Ucap Rui, dengan mata tertutup.

Mayu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, dengan suara yang terlihat kagum, dia berkata dengan perlahan.

"Hooo… Aku terkejut kau tahu banyak, Rui." Ucap Mayu.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Jawab Rui.

"Begitu banyak yang mengincar anak itu, apa anak itu— Len, memang benar kunci dari takdir dunia ini sesuai ramalan dari peramal kerajaan yang terakhir?" Ucap Mayu.

Matanya melihat ke langit-langit, seketika ada sebuah ornament yang mulai diterangi cahaya remang dari kaca-kaca kecil dengan ukiran mahal di tembok tinggi dekat langit-langit. Sebuah ornament dimana sosok monster dengan tanduk menggenggam dunia yang berbentuk bola dalam genggamannya.

"Konflik Tiga Gugus, perang yang pernah terjadi antara ras Iblis, Manusia dan Malaikat di _Erda-Orthe_. Semuanya berakhir dengan kemenangan manusia, manusia mengambil alih daratan, menguasai semua ras selain Iblis dan Malaikat, baik itu Orc, Elf, Ogre, Goblin ataupun Dryad. Saat itu juga saat terjadinya kesepakatan antara Iblis dan Malaikat yang sepakat tidak akan ikut campur urusan dunia fana dan menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Manusia. Aku masih ingat bagaimana sensasi bertarung langsung dengan Raja Iblis pada saat itu." Ucap Mayu, seakan-akan menerawang masa lalu.

Rui melihat Mayu dengan seksama, walau Mayu adalah Manusia, dia sudah bukan lagi Manusia sebagaimana harusnya. Dia sudah lama hidup, lebih lama dari yang bisa orang lain bayangkan. Percobaannya dalam menggunakan sihir-sihir khusus dan terlarang sudah membuatnya mendapatkan kehidupan awet muda yang tidak akan pernah tua sampai kapanpun. Kediktatorannya di Axiom sudah terlalu lama dari yang bisa orang biasa terima. Dia manusia, tapi sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. Itulah Mayu Gretelicka.

Rui tidak menjawab selama Mayu berkata walau hanya sepatah kata, dia hanya mendengarkan. Setelah Mayu selesai berbicara, Rui menjawab diakhir kalimat Mayu dengan nada seakan tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Rui tegas.

"Aku hanya peduli pada janjimu. Aku bersedia melawan seluruh dunia jika itu maumu, tapi jangan lupakan janjimu untuk membuat Rei kembali normal, Mayu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menepati janjimu." Ucap Rui.

Mayu, tanpa perasaan bersalah, tertawa dengan keras di dalam ruangan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawanya menggema, membawa ketakutan yang nyata.

"Jangan khawatir, Rui. Aku akan menepati janjiku dan melepas mantraku dari pacarmu itu. Apa seorang ratu akan menelan air liurnya sendiri?" Tanya Mayu dengan nada sarkastik.

Rui tidak berkata apapun.

Inilah kenyataannya, semuanya terjadi atas paksaan. Alasan kenapa Rei dan Rui, serta seluruh Inggris, melawan Len adalah… Karena mereka ada di bawah kendali Mayu. Ratu Inggris dan para bangsawan di sana sudah dicuci otak oleh Mayu, tidak terkecuali Rei, hanya Rui yang tidak dicuci otaknya. Ini sama saja dengan menggunakan seluruh temanmu untuk bisa mengendalikanmu juga, tidak menyenangkan jika mengendalikan semua orang layaknya boneka, jadi Mayu menyisakan satu orang, yaitu Rui sebagai pion utamanya. Mayu tidak peduli nasib orang-orang yang dikendalikannya, dia hanya ingin menggunakan mereka sebagai batu pijakan dalam mencapai tujuannya sendiri.

Ini semua berdiri di atas paksaan. Membuat Rei melawan teman baiknya sendiri atas dasar terror adalah hal yang mengerikan.

Mereka ada di dalam jaring laba-laba, akan ada waktunya laba-laba tersebut memangsa mereka. Rui yakin itu, Mayu tidak akan semudah itu mengabulkan permintaan untuk melepas Rei dan yang lain dengan mudah selama Rui belum tahu jelas apa tujuan Mayu, tapi paling tidak dia berusaha, dan itu lebih baik daripada berdiam diri dan hanya mengikuti kehendak ratu gila tersebut tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Rui ingin pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memperlakukan Anon dan Kanon seperti itu? Mereka adalah penyihir terbaikmu bukan? Apa memberi mereka desakan tidak berguna seperti itu akan menambah kesetiaan mereka kepadamu?" Tanya Rui sebelum dia pergi.

Tanpa diduga, Mayu kembali tertawa.

Ketik gema tawanya sudah menghilang, dia membalas perkataan Rui.

"Aku adalah Ratu, aku adalah orang yang memberikan bawahanku tempat bernaung dan tujuan yang sama untuk dijalani, membuat mereka patuh dan setia kepadaku layaknya hewan peliharaan. Sebuah hubungan hierarki harus berdiri di atas paksaan dan intimidasi, memberi mereka kasih sayang dan belas kasihan hanya akan membuat mereka manja dan lemah. Ancaman ada untuk memberikan rasa takut dan motivasi yang kuat untuk melakukan hal yang benar agar mereka tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama berulang kali. Begitulah seorang pemimpin seharusnya bertindak. Seorang pemimpin harus bisa memberikan tujuan pada bawahannya dan memimpin bawahannya mencapai tujuan itu, jika ketegasan dan kasih sayang dijadikan satu, wibawa pemimpin akan hilang dan bawahan mereka tidak akan mematuhi mereka lagi. Inilah cara ku dalam memberikan orang lain jalan dan tujuan." Ucap Mayu.

Rui melanjutkan langkahnya dalam hening.

Memberikan harapan dan mengendalikan orang dalam keputus asaan demi keinginannya sendiri. Bukan sebuah tujuan yang terlihat di situ, tapi hanya rasa sakit karena harus melakukan semuanya tanpa bisa membantah. Hal seperti itu tidak ada bedanya dengan memperbudak demi keinginan.

Membuat Rei melawan teman baiknya sendiri saja sudah sangat kejam, tapi kekejaman Mayu tidak berhenti disitu, dia tidak main-main dalam mengejar tujuannya, membuatnya menghalalkan berbagai cara— Bahkan kekejaman yang tidak lagi manusiawi seperti ini, menjadi jalannya yang dipenuhi duri yang menusuk serta racun yang terus memakan jiwanya, membuatnya menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya, melebihi sosok monster dalam ramalan yang diramalkan akan menggenggam kedua dunia dalam tangannya.

Mayu mungkin adalah monster sebenarnya dalam ramalan itu, yang menginginkan dunia ada di dalam telapak tangannya.

Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Rui.

" _Bloody Crown_ , kau tidak lupa dengannya bukan?" Ucap Rui, walau sosoknya sudah hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Anak manis itu? Tentu tidak, dia adalah pion utamaku, dia istimewa. Dia akan melakukan tugasnya tidak lama lagi, setelah dia mencapai keputus asaan pada tingkat tertentu, dia tidak akan lagi bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Ketika seluruh pionku gagal membunuh si bocah iblis— Len, dia akan menyelesaikannya untukku. Orang yang terlahir kuat tapi tidak dipenuhi kasih sayang sama saja dengan kucing yang ditinggal di jalan, mereka mudah dipengaruhi dan mereka akan mengikuti penyelamatnya apapun keinginan si penyelamat. Tokimiya Rin adalah kucing manisku."

Ucap Mayu, dengan nada yang terdengar senang. Hingga akhirnya, percakapan mereka berdua berhenti dengan sendirinya…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Susana di dalam _airship_ yang dinaiki Len dan seluruh kelompoknya terlihat sangat mencekam. Tatapan curiga ada di mana-mana, dan mereka semua menatap satu orang, yaitu Ryuto.

"Len, aku yakin ini sudah saatnya bagimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada kami." Ucap Leon.

Len menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan semuanya. Dalam satu tarikan nafas yang pelan, Len mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya tanpa ada keraguan. Len tahu, dengan mengatakan ini hubungan mereka semua tidak akan sama lagi, tapi ini semua diperlukan untuk bisa mendapatkan langkah maju dari status tanpa kemajuan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Aku yang menyuruh Ryuto berkhianat, aku ingin dia untuk bisa masuk ke tempat musuh dimana Kiyoteru berada pada saat itu." Ucap Len, dengan tenang.

"?!" Seluruh orang terkejut, kecuali Ryuto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruh Ryuto berkhianat?! Apa kau menjadikannya umpan?!" Tanya Dell dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Neru mendatangi Dell dan memegang pundak Dell, cengkramannya keras, menandakan kalau dia meminta Dell untuk tenang atau kekacauan lain akan tercipta di sini.

"Iya." Jawab Len singkat, seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Dell.

"Aku menjadikannya umpan." Lanjutnya.

Dell mengira Len adalah orang bijaksana yang tidak akan mengorbankan temannya sendiri, tapi dugaan itu langsung tertepis dengan telak setelah kata-kata terakhir Len melayang dari bibirnya. Tidak hanya membuat Ryuto terlihat jahat, dia juga membuat Ryuto harus masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh yang belum jelas identitasnya. Ryuto harus dibenci oleh temannya sendiri, juga musuhnya.

Tempatnya tidak ada, dia menjadi orang yang terbuang, karena keputusan sepihak dari Len yang sangat tidak beralasan.

Sreeet!

"Kau bercanda kan?!" Leon menarik kerah Len tiba-tiba, Ryuto langsung ingin menghentikan perkelahian sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih serius.

Tapi, di tengah keadaan mencekik itu, mata Len yang terlihat tajam menyuruh Ryuto untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk membunuhku dengan perasaan ingin membunuh sungguhan waktu itu, jika aku mati, maka itu adalah resiko karena rencana yang terlihat asal-asalan ini memang benar tidak masuk akal. Nyatanya aku tidak mati, dan dia berhasil masuk. Tidak ada gunanya mendebatkan apa yang sudah terjadi, Ryuto mempunyai beberapa informasi penting yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada kita dan kita benar-benar membutuhkan informasi jika ingin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara tercepat walau resikonya tinggi, Ryuto sendiri sudah setuju kala itu, jadi kalian tidak berhak menanyakan keputusanku. Kalian tentu tidak ingin pengorbanannya untuk kita sia-sia bukan?" Tanya Len.

Leon mendecih dan melepas Len dengan kasar.

Sejak mereka berangkat, suasana hati Len sudah sangat buruk. Mungkin karena dia harus meninggalkan Luka dan Lily, dia merasa sangat bersalah dan terpuruk. Sebelum yang lainnya menyadarinya, Len perlahan-lahan berubah dan terus berubah. Jika terus begini, Len akan berubah ke titik diman tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengenali Len.

Perubahanny sudah terlalu drastis, bahkan rekan-rekannya tidak tahu kalau Len masih menyembunyikan hal lain tentang dirinya, hal yang sangat penting.

Rin yang terbaring di sofa melihat Len dengan sendu. Mereka terbang dengan mode _stealth_ untuk menghindari radar dan juga deteksi sihir dengan menambahkan beberapa sihir perlindungan pada _airship_ itu. _Airship_ diset dengan mode _auto-pilot_ , sehingga seluruh anggota bisa berkumpul di satu tempat untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Mereka sudah memasang pertahanan yang cukup dan sudah memastikan tujuan mereka. Mereka bisa bersantai sedikit dan membicarakan masalah yang ada, walau nyatanya masalah itu malah membuat mereka justru tidak bisa bersantai.

"Ryuto, kau boleh mengatakan informasinya." Ucap Len, seakan tidak terganggu dengan tatapan heran dan marah rekan-rekannya, dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa ragu.

Ryuto hanya bisa mengangguk, dia sendiri juga tidak ingin masalah semakin lebar karena kedatangan dirinya yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku, Dracko Cerulea, pertama-tama ingin meminta maaf karena telah menipu kalian semua." Ryuto menundukkan badannya dengan dalam, dia terlihat benar-benar meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak sepenuhnya dia perbuat.

Pandangan Leon dan Dell kembali tertuju pada Len. Pandangan mereka sudah menunjukan dengan jelas, kalau mereka mengutuk Len karena Len tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas keputusannya.

"Ada tiga hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Pertama, orang yang sepertinya memperalat Yuuma dan Kiyoteru bernama Namine Ritsu, dia adalah anggota dari _True Braves_. Percaya atau tidak, Yuuma juga anggota dari _True Braves_."

Seluruh orang, bahkan Len sendiri terkejut.

Yuuma anggota dari _True Braves_?

"Ryuto, apa kau yakin Namine Ritsu adalah nama aslinya?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku tidak seratus persen yakin. Alasan kenapa dia mengincar mu juga masih belum jelas. Mereka benar-benar menyimpan ketat beberapa rahasia dibalik kita." Ucap Ryuto.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! _True Braves_?! Bukannya para pahlawan yang terakhir sudah mati dalam Perang 30 Tahun?! Dan lagi, Yuuma adalah salah satunya?! Aku tidak pernah dengar kalau ada pemilihan lain yang terjadi!" Leon berteriak pertama kali.

Dia adalah seorang _Pureblood_ , wajar jika dia tahu apa yang Len dan Ryuto bicarakan. Sedangkan yang lainnya bingung bukan kepalang dengan apa yang Len dan Ryuto bicarakan.

"Mungkin ada beberapa di antara kalian yang tidak mengerti, jadi biarkan aku menjelaskannya sedikit. _The_ _True Braves_ adalah segelintir orang— 12 orang yang memiliki potensi luar biasa dan dipilih oleh sang dewa sebagai penyelamat dunia. Di _Erda-Orthe_ , setiap ada kejanggalan dan ancaman bagi dunia, orang-orang ini akan terpilih dan dibebankan tugas untuk menjaga dunia dari ancaman tersebut. Ketika misi mereka sudah selesai, mereka akan mati. Begitulah seterusnya hingga hal itu sudah menjadi siklus dan lambat laun menjadi legenda yang besar di _Erda-Orthe_. _True Braves_ yang terakhir sudah dinyatakan musnah sebelum menyelesaikan misi mereka pada perang besar terakhir antara Bumi dan _Erda-Orthe_ , karena kedua dunia menyatu dan tidak jelas batasan apa yang membuat orang-orang tersebut terpilih, pemilihan baru tidak pernah terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang lama semenjak kematian para pejuang yang terakhir dalam Perang 30 Tahun, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Leon. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada yang tersisa, juga Yuuma yang ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah kenyataan pahit yang sulit diterima. Ada kemungkinan kalau Yuuma selama ini mengikuti kita karena misinya untuk menyelamatkan dunia berhubungan dengan kita— Atau paling tidak salah satu orang di sini. Entah antara kita adalah orang yang mungkin membantunya dalam menyelamatkan dunia, atau kita yang ternyata menjadi eksistensi yang mengancam dunia. _True Braves_ hidup untuk kehendak dunia dan mati demi dunia." Ucap Len dengan tenang.

BRAK!

Gebrakan terdengar dari sisi Dell. Wajah Dell berkerut, dia terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Len.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Yuuma sudah bersama denganmu sejak kau masih kecil?!" Ucap Dell.

"Tenang Dell!" Teto berusaha menarik Dell agar lebih tenang, tapi ternyata cukup sulit dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui. Aku ingin semua orang yang ada di sini tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam dan hanya menggunakan informasi ini hanya sebatas informasi yang penting. Aku tidak ingin ada di antara kita yang terbawa kata hati dan akhirnya menjadi beban bagi yang lain. Keadaan kita sekarang sangatlah sulit, sulit untuk menghilangkan image buruk kepada kita jika sudah terlau jauh seperti ini." Ucap Len.

Len benar, masalah yang seakan melilit dan mencekik mereka datang satu persatu. Entah takdir berkata apa, tapi masalah-masalah itu hanya selesai dan membawa masalah baru dengan meninggalkan jejak, bukannya menghilang sepenuhnya. Takdir seakan mengatakan kalau kehidupan mereka dan berkumpulnya mereka sebagai satu kelompok sudah salah sejak awal. Takdir seakan berteriak akan terus menyiksa Len dan rekan-rekannya selama mereka masih terus bersama.

Ryuto yang melihat tatapan emosi di sana-sini, tetap melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tenang.

"Kedua, Namine Ritsu juga mengatakan bahwa ada pihak lain yang mengincar kita— Lebih tepatnya mengincar Len. Di antaranya adalah Kerajaan Axiom, tentu aku juga belum tahu alasannya apa. Tapi jika dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya Len memegang kunci besar dalam masalah ini." Ucap Ryuto, walau agak ragu-ragu.

"Axiom?" Ucap Leon.

Leon ingin meledak, ekspresinya sudah terlalu sulit untuk dibaca. Bukan hanya mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dia juga harus dihadapkan oleh masalah-masalah yang belum jelas akar masalahnya. Ini seperti mengetahui kenyataan yang menyembunyikan rahasia lain.

"Leon, jangan gegabah." Neru mencoba menahan tangan Leon, walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil menenangkan Leon, paling tidak itu cukup untuk menahan Leon untuk tidak memukul Len.

Rin yang terbaring tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ingin rasanya membantu Len, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Len dalam keadaannya yang terbaring lemah sekarang.

"Lalu, untuk yang terakhir. Aku berharap aku salah dengar soal yang satu ini." Ucap Ryuto, dengan pandangan tegang.

"Yuuma adalah seseorang dari ras Iblis, dan Len… Dia juga berhubungan dengan ras Iblis, menurut percakapan Yuuma dan Namine Ritsu, aku bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut."

BUAK!

Setelah perkataan Ryuto selesai, Leon tidak bisa menahan tangannya lagi untuk meninju Len.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?! Kau selalu ada bersama Yuuma tapi kau tidak tahu kalau Yuuma adalah seseorang dari ras Iblis?! Kau yang terburuk! KAU YANG TERBURUK! Apa gunanya kami melindungi orang yang sebenarnya menjadi akar masalah tapi tidak menyadari apa-apa untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut?! Aku kira dengan kembali ke sisimu, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Kenyataannya, kerumitan ini malah jadi semakin rumit dan semakin rumit." Leon pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang penuh amarah.

Leon sebenarnya tidak ingin membentak dan meninju Len, Len tidak bisa disalahkan, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebagian besar dari masalah yang menuju ke arahnya. Tapi, jika dalam situasi seperti ini Leon tetap tenang dan tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain, dia pasti akan gila, dan Len sadar akan hal itu. Itulah alasan kenapa Len tidak melawan ataupun menyanggah Leon. Tapi sebenarnya, di sisi hati Len yang terdalam, dia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya sendiri selama ini.

Len tidak bisa menyanggah perkataan Ryuto, dia juga seorang _Pureblood_ , jadi dia pasti mengerti apa 'Iblis' yang dia sendiri katakan. Ini menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan kenapa Yuuma selalu bertindak aneh diluar kepribadiannya sendiri.

Iblis adalah ras yang paling kompleks, di dalam masalah-masalah dan umur tertentu, kepribadian seorang Iblis bisa terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tergantung yang mana suasana hati yang sedang dia rasakan, seorang Iblis bisa menjadi orang lain yang berbeda hanya dalam satu malam. Hal itu disebabkan karena Iblis memiliki jenis sihir yang berbeda, sihir mereka memakan dan menenggelamkan diri mereka sendiri ke dalam penderitaan. Tidak sering ada Iblis yang membunuh sesamanya, keluarga, istri, anak, saudara mereka… Iblis adalah ras yang paling sering melakukan perang saudara karena kutukan dari sihir mereka sendiri. Emosi dan sifat mereka berubah seiring kenyataan dan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Oleh karena itu, Raja Iblis dipilih sebagai seseorang yang paling bisa mengendalikan kepribadian ganda tersebut untuk mengarahkan para Iblis menuju kehidupan yang baik.

Alasan ras Iblis selalu dicap sebagi makhluk yang jahat adalah karena ini. Karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kepribadian mereka sendiri. Iblis juga merupakan ras dengan tingkat bunuh diri tertinggi di _Erda-Orthe_. Kebanyakan Iblis memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri daripada hidup dibawah penderitaan sihir mereka yang menyakitkan. Takdir berkata sangat kejam, mereka membuat satu ras menjadi penjahat demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia... Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, ini sudah kodrat, menentang takdir sama saja menyalahkan Tuhan.

Perlahan, semua orang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, kecuali Rin dan Ryuto. Ryuto menepuk pundak Len dan akhirnya juga pergi ke ruang kendali untuk memeriksa penerbangan mereka.

"Len…" Ucap Rin lemah.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Rin.

"Justru karena tidak tahu apapun, aku adalah orang yang paling bersalah. Apa gunanya seorang pemimpin jika dia tidak tahu apapun untuknya memikirkan langkah rekan-rekannya?" Ucap Len.

"Len… Aku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan melindungimu, jadi percayalah padaku, Len. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Perkataan Rin menusuk hati Len… Mengkhianati, apa Yuuma sudah mengkhianatinya? Apakah kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh Yuuma sebelumnya? Apa masih ada hal yang tidak Len mengerti tapi sangat vital dalam kehidupannya?

"Rin, terima kasih. Tapi, jika suatu saat aku berbuat salah, aku ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk pilihan yang kau anggap benar." Ucap Len.

"Ini adalah bebanku." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak." Rin menyanggahnya.

"Kau akan selalu benar dihadapanku. Justru meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang salah. Jadi, biarkan aku menanggung bebanmu juga." Lanjut Rin.

Len hanya menoleh, dia memberikan tatapan hangat. Tapi gelengan juga menjadi gerakan yang mengiringi kehangatan itu. Len akhirnya juga pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian di ruangan itu…

"Len… Biarkan aku mempercayaimu, aku juga tidak ingin mengkhianatimu. Jadi… Percayalah padaku…" Ucap Rin, dengan nada sendu di tengah kesunyian ruangan itu sambil menatap langit-langit.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya sendiri sambil berbaring. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi dan akhirnya menetes melalui pipinya dan terjatuh ke lantai tanpa suara.

"Apakah mengkhianatimu juga akhirnya nanti tetap menjadi takdirku?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Cari! Cari! CARI! CARI OLIVER SAMPAI KETEMU! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA KABUR!"

Mikita terlihat sangat penik. Jeruji Oliver yang seharusnya tidak bisa Oliver sentuh kini sudah rusak bersamaan dengan hilangnya Oliver.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Oliver?! Mencampuri urusannya sekarang hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan! Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu sebentar lagi?!" Ucap Miki dengan nada emosi.

Di kota yang terletak di atas langit itu, keadaan kini sangat kacau. Semua Malaikat penjaga mencari Oliver ke berbagai sudut tanpa berhenti.

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Oliver yang bersembunyi sedang memikirkan rute kabur yang paling memungkinkan.

"Aku harus segera ke teritori para Iblis dan membicarakan semuanya dengan Gumi." Ucap Oliver.

Teritori Neraka adalah tujuan Oliver selanjutnya. Belphe Gumina, orang yang sekarang memegang kendali atas tempat tersebut adalah iblis terakhir yang berhubungan darah dengan raja Iblis sebelumnya. Dia harus bisa membicarakan keadaan yang sedang terjadi kepada Gumi, dia butuh bantuan untuk membawa Len kembali ke sisinya.

"Len, tunggu aku, aku akan menolongmu." Ucap Oliver dengan nada yakin.

.

.

.

Di suatu bangunan yang megah, Aria tertidur di ranjang yang mewah walau agak berdebu, dia terlihat seperti putri tidur yang menunggu pangerannya datang dalam sunyi.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan, di sudut matanya ada air mata yang menggumpal, entah apa yang telah dia mimpikan, tapi itu pasti sangat menyesakkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Mainyuu?" Matanya terbuka, walau masih samar, dia melihat sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Venus?" Ucap orang yang tertangkap di pandangan Aria.

Orang itu adalah Yuuma, tanpa Aria sendiri sadari, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Yuuma menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Dia memegang tangan Aria lembut dan menciumnya, dengan perlahan dan penuh kehangatan. Kemudian dia menarik Aria ke dalam pelukannya, dan mendekapnya dengan erat seakan-akan sudah lama sekali dia menunggu kesempatan ini.

"Yuuma…?" Ucap Aria setelah dia sadar. Dia merasa agak gugup ketika Yuuma memeluknya, tapi perasaan hangat dan nyaman mulai mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Seakan, ini juga saat yang telah lama Aria tunggu.

"Aku kembali… Aria…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Neither Reality Nor The Truth Can Make Us Realize…."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 24 selesai~

Maaf kalau agak pendek, masih jetlag UN. Selan itu, banyak banget rahasia yang kebongkar di sini. XD

Jadi, kayaknya tinggal Leon yang belum dibahas. Dia juga salah satu tokoh penting loh, dia punya hubungan dengan Axiom

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Another Issue

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Akhirnya tinggal menunggu pengumuman UN tanggal 7 mei depan. Masih menunggu hasil SNMPTN, semoga aja keterima.

Sekarat, itulah satu kata yang bisa saya deskripsikan untuk fict ini. Kenapa? Karena semua karakternya sudah 'sekarat', dalam artian konflik yang mereka hadapi sejak awal memang sudah ditakdirkan 'beranak' dan tidak ada yang terselesaikan. Maksudnya, biar nanti tambah 'complicated' dan para karakternya akan 'gila' dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

Langsung dimulai aja, oke?

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau apital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Kami sudah dekat dengan tempat yang kami tuju, bagian selatan dari benua Afrika, di sanalah letak dari salah satu _Black Forest_ terbesar di dunia. Ryuto berkata dia sudah mendapatkan tempat persembunyian di tempat tersebut. Aku tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, aku hanya bisa percaya kalau Ryuto benar-benar sudah menyiapkan tempat persembunyian beserta perbekalan di sana.

Semenjak Ryuto menyadari apa yang telah terjadi setelah menyusup ke tempat musuh, dia menyiapkan semuanya sendiri dengan asumsi jika keadaan akan menjadi buruk seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tidak bisa menyanggah, ketidaktahuan yang aku alami hanya membuat masalah semakin melebar dan melebar. Tidak, bukan hanya masalah, tapi rasa gelisah dan juga pasrah menyelimuti seluruh hati kami yang sedang dilanda perasaan putus asa. Andai aku mengerti tentang diriku sendiri, semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Len."

Wajah Leon yang sangat suram tiba-tiba tertangkap di jarak pandang ku, lebih tepatnya, aku menoleh ke arah nya karena panggilannya yang terdengar sangat hampa itu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Aku mencoba membalasnya dengan tenang.

Pada dasarnya, hubungan di antara kelompok ini sudah tidak erat lagi. Kerenggangan yang terjadi hanyalah awal dari sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih buruk, pada akhirnya aku yakin, kelompok ini akan hilang ditelan waktu. Kehangatan dan juga rasa saling menghargai yang pernah ada di dalam kelompok ini akan perlahan menghilang dan terus menghilang sebagai efek dari berbagai jeratan masalah yang datang silih berganti.

Aku sudah tahu, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa tenang dan berpikir jernih dalam situasi sekarang ini, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang bisa berpikir demikian. Kami semua jenuh, tidak ada harapan, 'kewarasan' kami menghilang perlahan.

"Katakan padaku satu hal…" Ucap Leon, menggantung di tengah pembicaraan yang baru saja dimulai ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Percayalah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Black Mist Project._ Aku yakin kau tahu banyak." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa memang nya?" Tanpa sadar aku malah bertanya balik karena rasa penasaran.

Kenapa Leon ingin tahu tentang percobaan tersebut? Apa ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik? Tapi, hanya dengan mengetahui nama dan garis besar percobaan tersebut saja, sudah membuat ku banyak berspekulasi tentang apa yang diinginkan Leon dari penjelasan ku.

Dan yang paling mungkin adalah…

"Rion…" Ucapku pelan.

"Kau ingin mencari cara 'menyelamatkan' adikmu, benar bukan?" Ucap ku lagi, dengan menekan kata menyelamatkan.

Wajah Leon awalnya terlihat terkejut, tapi dalam sekejap, wajah geram yang baru-baru ini dia tunjukkan sudah menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" Ucap Leon dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

Percakapan ini berubah ke arah yang tidak aku sangka, siapa sangka kalau Leon masih saja memikirkan adiknya?

"Tapi Leon, aku tahu walau proyek tersebut adalah proyek kloning, itu akan berbeda dengan adikmu yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkinan kau bisa membuat klon baru dari sejumput DNA yang tersisa dari adikmu dan menanamkan ingatan yang ada di dalam dirimu kepada klon itu menggunakan sihir, walau aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kinerja nya, tapi cara itu memang mungkin. Akan tetapi, dia…" Ucapan ku terputus di tengah, itu karena Leon menatap ku dengan mata yang dingin.

"Kau, sejauh apa kau menyelidiki tentang keluargaku?" Tanya nya lagi.

Sial… Aku sudah kelewatan…

Leon memang pernah berkata punya adik, tapi dia hanya berkata adiknya sedang sakit parah dan tidak bisa dia temui. Aku penasaran dengan itu dan menyelidikinya sendiri. Aku tahu itu hal yang salah, tapi dengan adanya masalah pribadi dalam tim, aku yang saat itu takut kalau hal tersebut akan mempengaruhi kinerja tim. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, alasan kenapa Leon tidak bisa menemui adiknya lagi.

Karena Rion, Rione Lestarr, adik dari Leon, sudah lama mati.

Aku akhirnya bungkam, sama seperti saat aku menyadari Yuki adalah mayat hidup. Tapi…

Pada akhirnya, aku membongkar kejahatan ku sendiri. Dengan mengatakan adanya cara pembuatan klon dan penanaman ingatan. Dengan ini, aku sudah mengatakan kepada Leon bahwa aku tahu kenyataannya, kenyataan yang tidak pernah diberitahukan oleh Leon kepadaku atau siapa pun bahwa adiknya sudah mati.

Aku… Kenapa? Kenapa aku sungguh bodoh...?

"Percayalah, apapun yang kau lakukan, dia tidak akan menjadi adikmu yang dulu lagi. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak meminta Kiyoteru dulu untuk menghidupkan adikmu?"

Hentikan!

Hentikan, aku!

Apa yang aku katakan?!

Kenapa aku memperkeruh suasana?!

"Apa kau mengira membuat mayat adikmu hidup lagi adalah hal yang buruk? Apa kau tetap ingin adikmu mati dengan tenang sedangkan kau membuat replika yang sama sepertinya untuk keegoisan mu sendiri?" HENTIKAN! CUKUP! HENTIKAN MULUT BODOH INI!

LEON! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MELUKAIMU LEBIH JAUH!

"Percayalah Leon, apa yang kau lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan Kiyoteru jika kau masih membawa perasaan tentang adikmu sendiri, kau tidak mencintai adikmu sendiri sebagai seorang perempuan kan?"

HENTIKAN!

KUMOHON! HENTIKAN, DIRIKU! Kumohon... Hentikan...

BUAK!

Tiba-tiba mataku berputar, tidak, tubuhku sudah berputar dari posisinya semula. Langit-langit dari kabin menjadi pemandangan yang tertangkap di mataku.

"Salah menanyai mu hal ini, dasar pecundang." Leon akhirnya pergi setelah meninju ku dengan sangat kencang.

Aku menyeka darah di bibir ku, ada apa ini? Apa aku sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan ku juga?

Apa yang aku pikirkan dan apa yang aku perbuat sudah tidak lagi sama, iya kan?

Apa kegilaan ini akan terus berlanjut?

Kenapa... Kenapa semua berjalan ke arah yang tidak pernah aku harapkan?

.

.

.

" **Kita sudah sampai, mode** _ **stealth**_ **akan terus diaktifkan selama pendaratan.** "

Suara Ryuto di _intercom_ terdengar sangat jelas. _Airship_ yang kami tumpangi sudah mulai menurunkan ketinggiannya, mendarat secara vertikal, tanah lapang yang luas sudah menunggu kami. Suara pegas yang menahan beban kendaraan ini ketika bertubrukan dengan tanah, terdengar walau sangat pelan.

Kami semua akhirnya turun dari kendaraan tersebut, Neru, Teto dan Dell membuat penghalang dari _Mana_ untuk membuat sebuah teritori yang terpisah pada _airship_ tersebut. Sekarang, hamparan rumput tempat kami mendarat benar-benar kosong, tidak ada objek yang terlihat.

"Dengan begini, walau ada orang yang melewati daerah ini, mereka akan menembus tempat _airship_ kita mendarat tanpa mengetahui atau menyentuh apapun." Ucap Ryuto.

Ryuto yang mengusulkan ini, untuk membuat sihir yang bisa menukar koordinat suatu titik. Pada dasarnya, _airship_ kami mendarat di tempat ini, tapi benda besar tersebut mungkin sekarang ada di atas gunung atau di tempat lain yang tidak mungkin dijamah manusia. Singkatnya, sebuah sihir dimensi.

"Kita harus jalan dari sini, ada desa _Elf_ di sekitar sini, letaknya agak tersembunyi, jadi pastikan kita tidak terpisah. Aku kenal orang di tempat tersebut, dan dengan adanya Teto yang seorang _High Elf_ , aku yakin kita bisa masuk tanpa kesulitan yang berarti." Ucap Ryuto.

Akhirnya kami berjalan kaki melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Dari daerah Sabana yang cukup luas, kami memasuki hutan hujan lebat tanpa perlu waktu yang lama. Karena sekarang malam hari, suasananya sangat tenang diikuti perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan dan hawanya sangat dingin.

Ketika berjalan, sku mencoba menoleh ke arah yang lainnya.

Neru, dia sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Teto, aku kasihan padanya karena dia terlihat sangat lelah.

Leon, ugh… Aku anggap dia baik-baik saja.

Dell, wajahnya masih dihiasi amarah.

Ryuto, entah aku tidak ingin menebak yang satu ini.

Sedangkan Rin, dia sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Hanya ada suara gemerisik semak dan juga angin yang menabrak dedaunan, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa kami memang akan sampai di tempat yang sedang kami tuju sekarang, Hutan ini terlalu tenang, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Len."

Neru menghampiri ku perlahan, dia terlihat memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

Matanya menerawang diriku, dia terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu, _Mana_ di dalam tubuhmu sudah mulai aktif."

"!"

Aku langsung terkejut, dengan cepat aku menutup mulut Neru dengan satu tanganku, sedangkan tanganku yang lain mengisyaratkan baginya untuk tidak berkata terlalu kencang.

Aku melihat ke depanku, sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Neru.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan, kenapa Neru bisa tahu?!

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" Ucap ku dengan bisikan.

"Ada yang berbeda darimu, tanpa aku sadar, aku bisa merasakannya. Teto juga bisa merasakannya, tapi dia memilih diam." Ucap Neru pelan.

Jantung ku terasa mau copot karena perkataan Neru yang tiba-tiba, tanpa aku sadari, aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri dengan kencang.

"Len, apa kau ingat janji kita?"

Aku langsung mencoba menggali lagi ingatanku.

...

Tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya. Sosok Neru yang berdiri dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan mata yang menakutkan dan mennyiratkan kesedihan, serta air mata yang bercampur darah yang mengalir di pipinya. Neru tidak ingin lagi melihat realita, realita tentang dirinya pada saat itu.

Pada saat Neru, seorang gadis normal yang hidup dengan normal, berubah menjadi _vampire_ yang tidak bisa mati.

Aku menjanjikannya satu hal, iya, satu hal.

Bahwa aku akan membunuhnya, aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya tenang di alam sana dengan tanganku sendiri.

Tapi, apa aku sanggup? Perlahan, aku melihat telapak tanganku lagi.

Apa dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa mengabulkan permohonannya? Apa dengan membunuhnya menggunakan kekuatan ini, semuanya akan terselesaikan?

Walau aku menjanjikan hal tersebut kepada Neru, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin Neru merasakan rasa sakit lagi. Baik di hatinya atau di tubuhnya, aku ingin membuat pemakaman yang sudah dia tunggu sangat lama dengan cara yang paling mulia dengan tanganku ini. Memberinya kematian yang membahagiakan baginya, dan juga tidak membawa rasa sakit yang lain lagi kepadanya.

Karena aku tahu, hidup abadi lebih menyakitkan daripada bisa mati.

Aku ingin dia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya dengan senyuman, walau senyuman itu tidak pantas untuk diriku yang akan membunuhnya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan akan hal itu." Ucap ku pelan sebagai balasan.

"Karena itu satu-satunya janji ku kepadamu." Lanjut ku dalam gelap malam.

Dadaku tiba-tiba saja sesak.

Ini sama, sama saat aku merasakan kekuatan aneh itu. Ada gejolak aneh yang membuat ku tidak nyaman. Seakan ada bagian dari diriku yang berteriak, "Lakukanlah sekarang!".

Rasa sakit ini kembali terasa, aku mengingat saat-saat dimana Neru mengorbankan kehidupannya untuk ku. Bukan hanya Neru, bahkan yang lainnya, saat dimana rekan-rekanku mempercayakan kehidupan mereka padaku kembali berputar lagi dan lagi. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak karena tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan mereka.

Aku menatap nanar Neru, walau dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, aku menepuk kepala Neru dan mengelusnya. Dengan tatapan nanar itu pula, aku memaksakan perkataan yang menyiratkan harapan untuk Neru, walau aku tidak tahu apa harapan itu akan bisa terkabulkan olehku kelak.

"Aku berjanji, akau menepati janji tersebut walau butuh ratusan tahun lamanya." Ucap ku, dengan sendu.

Neru melihat wajah ku, dia memegang tanganku yang mengelus kepalanya, dengan perlahan, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menaruhnya di pipinya. Kehangatan itu kembali kurasakan, kehangatan dimana ada orang yang bergantung kepada dirimu.

Kulit Neru yang halus mulai terasa di tanganku, aku sadar kalau Neru juga perempuan. Dalam arti lain, aku sadar kalau Neru juga butuh perlindungan, sekuat apapun dirinya.

Dia butuh tempat bergantung, dan aku menawarkan diriku sebagai tempat bergantung untuknya. Tapi, perasaan karena tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Neru yang sudah terlalu lama terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada menjadi tempat bergantung hampa baginya, bagi Neru dan juga yang lain.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Ucap Ryuto agak kencang.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan ku, yang aku lihat hanya hutan yang sepi, tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum aku sadari, Ryuto berjalan beberapa langkah setelah ku dan menghilang di hadapanku.

"Pelindung?" Ucap ku pelan.

Aku, termasuk yang lainnya mulai mengikuti Ryuto berjalan maju. Pandangan kami sempat buram walau sebentar, saat aku membuka mataku, cahaya yang berbeda dari yang pernah aku lihat mulai berkecimpung di mataku.

Tanaman-tanaman aneh yang mengeluarkan cahaya beserta kunang-kunang yang beterbangan membawa kesan alami dan damai. Aku bisa melihat beberapa karavan pedagang yang berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah kawasan yang sangat besar.

Ada sebuah gerbang besar, dengan penjaga yang familiar di mataku.

Mereka _Elf_. Tapi, pedagang-pedagang yang masuk tidak semuanya berbangsa _Elf_ , ada juga _Ogre_ dan _Dryad_ muda. Pemandangan luar biasa dengan gerbang dan barikade yang menjulang tinggi membuat diriku terkejut dan terpesona.

Ini bukan lagi desa, ini sebuah peradaban yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang di peradaban paling maju di kawasan ini, _Heglar_!" Ucap Ryuto dengan lantang.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Len dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan menuju gerbang dan mengantri di belakang karavan para pedagang dan orang-orang yang juga ingin masuk ke dalam. Len menyadari, bahwa bukan hanya _Demi-Human_ yang ingin memasuki gerbang tersebut, tapi ada juga manusia biasa di antara para rombongan.

Saat tiba giliran Len dan yang lainnya masuk, penjaga _Elf_ menyilangkan tombaknya dengan tegas.

"Identitas dan tujuan kalian datang!" Ucap salah satu penjaga.

Ryuto dan Len bingung, mereka tidak bisa menjawab kalau mereka sekarang adalah buronan dunia. Di saat yang tepat, Teto maju sebagai perantara.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, tapi saya seorang _High Elf_ , mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di bawah perlindungan saya." Ucap Teto, tanpa perasaan gugup sedikit pun.

Para penjaga nampak melihat satu sama lain, tapi akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Len dan yang lainnya untuk masuk. Saat gerbang dibuka, pemandangan yang terlihat ternyata lebih menakjubkan lagi.

Walau tidak sehebat peradaban manusia, ada banyak mesin uap dan distribusi listrik sudah ada di tempat tersebut melihat dari adanya lampu-lampu penerangan di jalan yang berbata. Untuk sebuah peradaban di tengah hutan yang lebat, ini sudah termasuk hebat. Banyak sekali _Demi-Human_ yang berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Ada banyak pertokoan dan pedagang tenda di tepi jalanan. Bangunan dari batu yang menjulang tinggi, dan juga kastil megah yang terlihat di ujung kota tersebut.

"Ini sih udah bukan desa lagi." Ucap Dell.

"Yah, mereka yang ada di sini selalu menganggap tempat ini adalah desa jika dibandingkan dengan peradaban manusia." Ucap Ryuto.

Len terkesima, menyembunyikan peradaban sebesar ini dengan sihir pasti bukan hal yang mudah. Tidak ada keraguan di dalam diri Len bahwa orang yang memerintah di sini pasti adalah orang hebat.

Len, dan keenam orang lainnya sempat terdiam setelah memasuki gerbang. Tapi, dalam beberapa saat, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka, seorang _Ogre_ , walau tubuhnya agak kecil untuk ukuran ras bertubuh super seperti _Ogre_.

"Ryuto."

Ryuto menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, rambut putih menghias kepala orang tersebut. Dengan baju yang terlihat terbuat dari kulit dan pedang besar di pundaknya, bisa diasumsikan bahwa tenaganya pasti sangat besar terlepas dari penampilannya yang kurang memadai sebagai _Ogre_.

Orang itu berhenti di depan Len dan yang lain, dia melepas topi memburunya dan memperlihatkan tanduk yang menjadi ciri khas seorang _Ogre_ , tanduk coklat dan juga sisik di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Pinto Komaggron, seorang _Ogre_ pengembara. Sekarang aku mengabdi untuk pemerintah di tempat ini. Aku adalah orang yang menjanjikan tempat perlindungan pada teman kalian, Dracko Cerulea, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Ryuto oleh kalian." Ucap Orang itu.

 _Ogre_ tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh topinya di dadanya. Len dan yang lainnya membalas perkenalan sopannya dengan anggukan.

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol, Sang Ratu sudah menunggu kalian." Ucap _Ogre_ tersebut.

"Ratu? Maaf, Pinto…" Ucapan Len terputus di tengah-tengah.

"Piko saja." Ucap Pinto Komaggron, menginterupsi perkataan Len.

"Oke. Piko, apa yang kau maksud tentang 'Sang Ratu'?" Tanya Len.

"Ratu dari Ras _Elf_ , Sonika Avery, ingin segera menemui kalian, terutama menemui _High_ _Elf_ yang di sana. Seorang _High Elf_ sudah sangat jarang ada, ketika mendengar Ryuto menjanjikan seorang _High Elf_ untuk datang, Ratu terdengar sangat senang dan meminta kalian segera menghadap sang Ratu." Ucap Piko.

"Ratu _Elf_?!" Dell adalah orang yang pertama kali terkejut.

Teto tolah-toleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Piko mengangguk atas reaksi Teto.

"Cepatlah, Ratu tidak bisa menunggu lama."

.

.

.

Jalanan yang ramai semakin ramai ketika akan memasuki kastil yang megah. Para pegawai istana yang terdiri dari berbagai macam ras membuat suasana di istana sangat hidup.

Ketika pintu besar sudah menunggu untuk dibuka, pintu tersebut malah terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan sosok wanita _Elf_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk Teto. Seorang wanita tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari dalam ruangan dan dengan cepat memeluk Teto dengan erat.

"Selamat datang!" Ucap wanita itu.

"Ratu sudah aku bilang! Jangan bertingkah seenaknya!" Ucap Piko terlihat kesusahan sendiri.

Bultuh waktu lama bagi Len untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, hingga…

"Ra—Ra—Ratu?!" Ucap Dell terkejut.

Dia adalah Ratu _Elf_ , Sonika Avery.

"Di—Di—Dia ratunya?" Ucap Dell masih terkejut.

"Ya, dan sifat Ratu di sini memang seperti ini." Ucap Piko, dengan nada kecewa.

Len dan yang lainnya tidak bisa menghentikan rasa terkejut mereka, Teto sebagai orang yang dipeluk adalah yang paling terkejut. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seorang Ratu yang seharusnya berwibawa dan bijaksana malah terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan seperti yang ada di hadapan mereka kini?

Tapi, tidak memberikan waktu untuk mencerna keadaan, tiba-tiba sang Ratu langsung menanyakan sesuatu dengan tegas.

"Wahai _High Elf_ , ini adalah penawaran hebat yang tidak akan datang dua kali, tinggallah di sini dan jadilah tangan kananku!" Ucap Sonika dengan kencang.

"EEEEHHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Ada-ada saja."

"Tee~ Hee~"

Keadaan sudah lebih tenang, sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam ruang singgasana dan melakukan pertemuan yang lebih wajar. Piko harus susah payah menarik sang Ratu dari pelukan Teto erat, Teto bahkan sampai terjatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya.

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi, wahai para ksatria pemberani, aku adalah Ratu _Elf_ , Sonika Avery. Kami menerima kedatangan kalian semua dengan tangan terbuka di sini. Tidak ada orang yang jahat, itulah prinsip ku. Semua _Elf_ dan orang-orang yang menginginkan kehidupan baru yang tenang diterima dengan lapang dada di sini!" Ucap Sonika.

Len dan yang lainnya mulai _sweatdrop_ sendiri, mereka tidak menyangka kalau seorang Ratu akan sehiper aktif ini.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda memanggil kami semua ke tempat ini, Yang Mulia?" Len memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ah, kau pengikut _High Elf_ yang di sana bukan? Alasan aku memanggil kalian, para ksatria, adalah karena aku ingin _High Elf_ itu menjadi tangan kananku. Kalian tahu bukan? Semenjak perang besar, jumlah _High Elf_ terus berkurang. _Elf_ memang hidup lama, tapi reproduksi kami tidak secepat manusia. Menemukan _High Elf_ di waktu seperti ini sama seperti menemukan permata di dalam kubangan lumpur. Tenang saja, kalian juga bisa mengabdi di istana ini sebagai pengikut _High Elf_ , wahai para ksatria pemberani. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu wahai _High Elf_?" Tanya Sonika.

"Teuka Toppo, Yang Mulia." Ucap Teto.

"Teuka? Nama yang bagus, jadi maukah kau menerima tawaran ku? Keselamatan para pengikutmu juga akan dijamin!" Ucap Sonika penuh dengan semangat.

Di lain sisi.

"Siapa coba yang pengikut?" Ucap Neru sewot sambil berbisik kepada Rin.

"Yah… Gimana yah…" Jawab Rin, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Hei Leon, kita sekarang jadi pengikutnya dari pengikut ketua kita yang sekarang juga jadi pengikut dari pengikutnya." Bisik Dell, sambil cekikikan.

"Hah? Kecoak." Jawab Leon, tidak acuh. Perkataan Dell memang terlalu sulit untuk dicerna.

"Len, apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" Tanya Ryuto.

"Kalau itu pilihan Teto, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kehidupannya akan lebih terjamin di tempat ini daripada menjadi buronan. Dia bisa memulai hidup baru, tempat ini terisolir dari dunia luar, jadi sangat aman baginya ada di sini. Dia juga bisa mendapatkan suami dan hidup dengan tenang dalam waktu yang lama, jadi… Sepertinya pilihan ini sangat tepat untuk dipilihnya." Ucap Len.

Tapi di samping semua itu, Teto hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Yang Mulia. Tapi, saya menolak dengan halus." Jawab Teto.

"Eh?!"

Yang terkejut adalah sang Ratu, Sonika bahkan sampai tersentak di atas kursi mewahnya.

"Saya berterima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, mereka adalah rekan saya yang berharga. Saya tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka. Lalu, saya memang berkata mereka ada di bawah perlindungan saya saat ditanya para penjaga, tapi nyatanya, saya adalah anggota dari kelompok ini, saya bukan ketuanya." Ucap Teto.

"Lalu, siapa ketuanya?" Tanya Sonika.

Teto mendorong Len.

"Hoo… Tidak salah ternyata. Itu alasan kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari anak ini. Kau sangat mulia sekali, ksatria, berani merendahkan dirimu sendiri demi rekan-rekanmu. Aku memuji kebijakanmu." Ucap Sonika kepada Len.

"A—Ah, terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Jawab Len.

"Tapi, tawaranku masih tidak berubah. Silahkan tinggal di sini selama yang kalian mau, kalian disambut dengan baik sebagai rekan dari seorang _Elf_. Jika kau, Teuka, berubah pikiran, aku siap menerima dirimu kapan saja." Ucap Sonika.

Setelah itu, Len dan rekan-rekannya pamit undur diri bersama Piko juga.

Di luar ruangan.

"Ada apa dengan Ratu itu? Dia percaya diri sekali dengan keamanan tempat ini, 'Tidak ada orang yang jahat' ucapnya? Omong kosong sekali." Ucap Leon.

"Ssst! Jaga ucapanmu Leon. Aku tidak ingin dipenggal oleh orang yang memberiku kebaikan." Sahut Dell.

"Tapi, Ratu memang begitu, dia sangat percaya bahwa nantinya akan ada toleransi dan rasa saling mengerti antar ras. Itulah alasannya dia membuka tempat ini sebagai tempat yang terbuka bagi siapapun, Sang Ratu percaya bahwa akan ada kedamaian di masa depan, dan tempat ini adalah langkah awalnya. Setiap orang yang datang di sini sudah mengerti kebaikan Sang Ratu, jadi mereka tidak pernah melawan kebijakannya. Walau begitu, keamanan di sini sangatlah ketat, bukan hanya _Elf_ , banyak orang-orang dari ras lain, termasuk _Orc_ yang bengis dan _Goblin_ yang licik yang sudah tunduk di bawah perintahnya. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sini adalah buangan dari tempat aslinya, mereka mencari kehidupan kedua mereka di tempat ini." Jelas Piko.

Di tengah penjelasan lanjut dari Piko, Len berbisik dengan pelan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya.

"Ratu itu pasti sangat dicintai rakyatnya." Balas Len.

Tapi, Rin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len walau pelan. Merasa Len sedang terpuruk, Rin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Len dan mereka berdua mulai membuat jarak dengan rombongan mereka.

"Ada apa Len?" Melihat Len yang mengeluarkan nada sedih, Rin merasakan kalau Len sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah memberikan kalian semua kebebasan dan rasa cinta seperti yang Sang Ratu _Elf_ lakukan selama ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa gagal." Ucapnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Tidak Len, kau hanya belum bisa melakukannya. Walau sekarang kita sedang dalam kesulitan, aku yakin tidak ada yang membuang harapannya tentang dirimu yang bisa memberikan kami semua jalan dan tujuan." Ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa lebih baikan. Tapi, aku harap kalian tidak berharap terlalu banyak." Jawab Len.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Karena aku sudah bukan orang yang bisa kalian semua andalkan seperti dulu." Jawab Len.

Rin tidak bisa berkata banyak, dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Len melalui puluhan kata semangat. Terkadang, memberi semangat kepada orang yang sedang terpuruk hanya membuat mereka menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya diri mereka karena harus disemangati orang lain sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa meluapkan masalahnya tersebut menjadi sebuah semangat.

"Len, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, bukannya aku sudah berjanji? Jika ada suatu saat dimana kau tidak bisa lagi menjadi sandaran, bersandarlah padaku dan bergantunglah padaku hingga kau mampu berdiri sendiri lagi." Ucap Rin, dengan senyuman manis.

Rin memegang tangan Len yang tergantung lemas, menggenggamnya erat seakan-akan Len akan lepas jika dia mengendurkan genggamannya.

"Kita akan mencari penginapan setelah ini, aku harap kita tidak terpisah di tengah keramaian!" Ucap Ryuto.

Rin masih menggenggam tangan Len, Teto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rin yang menggenggam tangan Len dengan erat. Ada rasa sesak di dalam hatinya, tapi dia juga merasakan ada rasa lega di dalam hatinya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hoi." Dell menyahut ke arah Leon.

"Apa?" Sahut Leon.

"Entah kenapa, tapi sekarang aku lebih beranggapan kalau Ryuto lebih banyak mengarahkan dan memerintah kita daripada Len." Ucap Dell.

Dia akhirnya merasa bersalah juga karena sudah ikut emosi dan mendesak Len pada saat di _airship_. Tapi, jawaban Leon ternyata lebih cuek dari yang Dell kira.

"Begitu?" Ucapnya.

Dell hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Di gerbang kota, seseorang dengan mudahnya memasuki pemeriksaan.

Dia melepas tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dari bentuk telinganya, sudah jelas dia adalah seorang _Elf_.

"Nah, sekarang dimana aku bisa menemukan bocah Len itu?" Ucap _Elf_ tersebut.

Dia menerawang arah, mengecap jarinya dengan lidahnya untuk mencoba merasakan arah angin. Pada dasarnya dia melakukan hal yang bodoh.

"Utara? Selatan? Barat? Timur?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Kemana aku harus pergi?"

Dia mengarahkan jarinya ke satu arah.

"Kesana!"

Tapi, bukannya jalan, tempat yang ditunjuknya adalah sebuah bangunan dengan pencahayaan remang.

"Bocah Len bisa menunggu, Ratu juga bisa menunggu, Misi juga bisa menunggu~ Tapi, kakak-kakak cantik yang ada di sana tidak bisa menunggu~" Ucapnya.

Dan, dia dengan genitnya masuk ke bangunan itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Teritori Neraka."

Oliver sudah terbang di atas tempat yang sering disebut sebagi tempat 'berkumpulnya kejahatan', daerah para Iblis, Teritori Neraka.

Pulau luas tersebut dikucilkan di bagian paling selatan dunia, dekat dengan Antartika sehingga hawanya sangat dingin. Lapisan pelindung pulau tersebut sangat tebal sampai-sampai kau bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

Dengan merentangkan tangannya, Oliver membuka pelindung itu satu persatu. Dia sudah hafal susunan _Mana_ yang menyusun pelindung itu, karena susunannya sama seperti yang ada di pulau terbang tempat para Malaikat. Ini adalah kebijakan yang kedua kubu lakukan untuk mengisolasi keterhubungan mereka dengan urusan dunia luar.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa keluar-masuk pelindung itu, Oliver salah satunya. Pelindung tersebut digunakan untuk menahan para Iblis atau Malaikat awam yang nekat ingin terjun ke dunia para Manusia dan _Demi-Human_.

Saat Oliver sampai di gerbang pertama untuk memasuki peradaban di pulau tersebut, beberapa Iblis veteran mendatanginya.

"Ketua Gumi sudah menerima pesan Anda, Tuan Oliver. Silahkan ikuti kami untuk bertemu dengannya."

Oliver akhirnya mengikuti para Iblis tersebut untuk menemui pemimpin Iblis yang sekarang.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang bisa Oliver lihat adalah warna gelap. Tempat ini selalu berputar pada waktu gelap, setiap hari layaknya malam. Ada beberapa Iblis yang berlalu lalang.

Yang paling membuat Oliver ingin menutup matanya adalah, ada Iblis yang dihukum dengan berbagai hukuman. Dicambuk, direndam di lumpur, di kurung dalam kurungan gantung, di salib, bahkan sampai dikubur di tanah hingga hanya menyisakan kepala. Itu adalah metode yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin sekarang untuk menahan Iblis yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pemimpin yang sekarang tidak memiliki kekuatan sekuat Raja Iblis sebelumnya yang bisa menekan para Iblis untuk berbuat jahat. Pilihan satu-satunya hanya mengkarantina mereka yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Keadaan tersebut membuat Oliver lebih ingin membuat Len kembali. Demi dirinya sendiri dan juga demi Ras-nya.

"Len… Tidak lama lagi, tunggulah…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _And Reality Teach Us How To Give Up."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 25 selesai

Kembali ke 4K perchapter, paling chapter-chapter akhir baru bakalan panjang-panjang.

Chapter depan bakalan ada kekacauan besar-besaran lagi, lihat aja minggu depan~

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named: Guest

* * *

Wow, reviewnya di chapter dua, tapi saya sangat menghargai review dari kamu, maaf kalau baru balas dan ngebalasnya di chapter 25. T^T

Dan yup, analisis mu tentang Mana tepat. Saya sudah pernah membahas ini dengan seorang Author lain dengan perumpamaan Psion dari Mahouka. ^^

Semoga nggak bosen ya bacanya, makasih banget udah mau nyempetin review~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Unspoken Memory

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Weleh, saya bingung mau ngomong apa.

Langsung mulai aja.

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau apital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Aria kembali bangun dari tidur yang kesekian kalinya. Siklus tidur yang tidak biasa tiba-tiba saja menjadi penyakit yang menyerang Aria. Dia terkadang tertidur, terbangun tanpa sadar, dan tertidur lagi tanpa dia sadari. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia tidak menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh dari mulutnya lagi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, cahaya nampak di matanya, dia sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya secara penuh.

Entah kenapa, dia kini merasakan hal yang berbeda ada pada dirinya.

Rumah tua yang Yuuma dan Aria tinggali sekarang sudah benar-benar bersih dari debu dan layak ditinggali, lagipula mereka sudah tinggal di sana semenjak Yuuma membawa Aria kabur. Aria tidak pernah menanyakan Yuuma tentang alasan Yuuma mengambilnya dari Len dan kabur dari Len.

Tidak pernah terlintas walau hanya sekejap jika Yuuma mengkhianati Len di benak Aria, tidak pernah.

Lantas, kenapa Yuuma pergi dengan membawa begitu banyak misteri?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku terbangun, dan tertidur lagi… Aku… Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, semua mimpi itu terasa nyata, semuanya terasa pernah ku alami sebelumnya… Mimpi itu terus berlanjut dan berlanjut, membawaku ke dalam kenyataan lain yang tidak pernah aku ketahui, tapi entah terasa sangat familiar."

Aria bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri dengan pelan.

Dia memegang kembali kepalanya dengan perlahan. Ada yang salah, ya, ada yang salah.

Kenapa dia bertindak seolah-olah semua ini memang seharusnya terjadi? Tidak ada rasa panik dan penasaran berlebih di dalam diri Aria, walau kedua rasa itu tetap ada, sama sekali tidak ada dari salah satu rasa itu yang mencapai titik ekstrim. Dia tidak menjerit apalagi menangis, semuanya terjadi begitu natural hingga Aria sendiri merasa bahwa itu memang yang seharusnya terjadi.

Dia tertidur, terbawa mimpi yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

Ini semua terjadi setelah hal itu, ya, setelah Yuuma menghilang di Amerika dan ketika dia pingsan akibat perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perasaan akan seekor monster… Monster yang siap memangsa siapapun yang ada di depannya…

Monster seakan menampakkan wujudnya dengan jelas di hadapan Aria saat itu… Dia dia melihat sebuah… Tidak, segumpal aura yang menakutkan, berkumpul membawa bencana, dan menyebarkan terror, semua rasa itu terbangkitkan di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui dengan jelas letaknya. Auranya sangat kuat hingga Aria bisa merasakannya dengan sangat nyata, aura itu adalah terror, terror yang sesungguhnya, terror yang membuat dirinya bahkan bertekuk lutut dan tidak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap mata.

Itu adalah aura dari eksistensi yang bisa mengubah dunia…

"Aria…?"

Pintu kayu berderit dan terbuka perlahan, terlihat sosok Yuuma yang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan, dimana keranjang itu langsung terjatuh ketika melihat Aria yang terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sedangkan penampilan Yuuma sendiri, pakaian dan wajah Yuuma masih sama seperti yang Aria terakhir kali lihat, lusuh dan suram.

Yuuma berjalan ke arah Aria dan berlutut di samping ranjang Aria, alih-alih mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang, dia malah menggenggam tangan Aria dengan erat dalam posisinya sekarang.

Mencium tangan Aria dengan lembut, dia kemudian berdiri, menarik lengan Aria dan memaksa Aria berada di dalam pelukan Yuuma.

"Selamat datang kembali… Selamat datang kembali…"

Suara parau terus terdengar dari bibir Yuuma.

Bibirnya kaku, sekarang musim dingin dan Yuuma hanya memakai pakaian tipis serta syal yang kusam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi Yuuma tidak mengeluarkan satupun air mata.

Harga diri serta keteguhan hati Yuuma yang kuat membuatnya tidak menangis, membuatnya terlihat kuat di hadapan satu-satunya orang yang ada untuknya saat ini, Aria…

Aria tidak membalas pelukan itu, tangannya tergantung lemas di samping badannya.

"Yuuma… Apa maksud semua ini? Mimpi itu? Kejadian itu, semuanya… Aku…"

Suara Aria yang datar kembali terdengar di telinga Yuuma.

Yuuma melepas pelukannya, dengan mata yang terlihat lembut, Yuuma menutup bibir Aria dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti, untuk sekarang, makanlah dulu… Bukannya kau lapar?" Ucap Yuuma.

Suara perut Aria ternyata tidak terbendung lagi walau di tengah rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Buah-buahan memang sehat, tapi itu tidak bisa melepas semua rasa lapar. Paling tidak, Aria berhasil mengganjal perutnya dari mengeluarkan suara yang aneh lagi.

"Jadi, kau ingin tahu darimana?" Tanya Yuuma.

Aria tersedak.

'E—E—Eh?'

Di dalam pikirannya, Aria sendiri bingung, apa yang sebenarnya harus dia tanyakan? Darimana dia harus memulainya? Apakah memang perlu baginya untuk bertanya?

"Si—"

"Si?"

Yuuma menirukan perkataan Aria.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Setelah mendenar kalimat yang menusuk itu, mata Yuuma langsung berubah gelap.

"Ah… Itu benar, itu memang benar… Kau pasti meragukan diriku… Aku memang orang yang tidak jelas, menyembunyikan segalanya termasuk kebenaran dan masih juga berani berbicara denganmu… Walau begitu, aku pernah sok kasar denganmu, padahal aku tahu kalau aku tidak ingin begitu… Ah… Ah… Semuanya benar, aku memang tidak jelas, tidak ada gunanya aku ada di sisimu. Aku hanya orang yang pantas diragukan, keberadaanku sangat tipis dan mudah terlupakan, aku tidak memberikan banyak kesan dan juga cukup kenangan yang menyenangkan. Ah…"

Aria langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Apa benar dia Yuuma?!

Aria berteriak di dalam hatinya.

Yuuma yang dia kenal sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah dia kenal. Berat, terlalu berat, aura pesimis terpancar dari dirinya, pikir Aria.

Aria salah tingkah, dengan cepat dia menggoyangkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memberikan isyarat kalau bukan maksudnya untuk meragukan Yuuma.

"Bu—Bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku mengenalmu, tapi aku di mimpiku sendiri benar-benar mengenalmu sebagai orang yang berbeda! Aku hanya bingung!"

Setelah menyanggah dengan penuh rasa gugup dan panik, Yuuma akhirnya berani menatap Aria lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi lagi." Ucap Yuuma.

"Kau mungkin akan terkejut, tapi ini kenyataannya. Semua yang akan kukatakan ini adalah kebenaran, kebenaran antara diriku dan juga dirimu." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Aria menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi gelap, agak lembab dan berubah drastis menjadi lebih menegangkan. Yuuma mengendurkan syalnya, dan dalam satu kedipan, sebuah tanduk hitam kemerahan muncul di dahinya.

Aria tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia terkejut bukan main.

"Dengar Aria, nama asliku adalah Mainyuu, seseorang yang berasal dari Ras Iblis dan salah satu dari _The True Braves_ , pahlawan terpilih dari _Erda-Orthe_ yang menanggung takdir dunia di pundaknya. Sedangkan kau, kau…" Yuuma menghentikan ucapannya.

Apa itu? Iblis? Pahlawan? Apa maksudnya?

Segala pikiran tergabung menjadi benang kusut di kepala Aria, tapi hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah kalimat terakhir Yuuma.

"… Kau adalah klon, _back-up_ yang paling sempurna dari klon pertama _Scientifical Organ_ , Venus…"

Tidak mungkin…

Aria memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

Untuk sesaat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan kepalanya berhenti menerima informasi. Hanya untuk sesaat, ruhnya benar-benar pergi dari tubuhnya dan meninggalkan cangkang yang kosong. Untuk sesaat itu pula, persepsinya antara kenyataan dan mimpi sudah tercampur dan tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

"Aku… Klon?"

Jadi itu menjelaskan semuanya, mimpi itu adalah ingatanku dari tubuh asliku… Pikir Aria, walau masih tidak percaya.

Melihat Aria yang syok, Yuuma menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

Dia bukan bermaksud memberikan kenyataan yang terdengar kejam seperti itu, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menenangkan Aria.

Tapi, Aria menghentikan Yuuma dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ceritakan aku lebih detail lagi." Ucap Aria.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, dengan asumsi ini adalah kenyataan, mungkin itu cerita yang masuk akal… Tapi, kenapa juga dengan Len…?" Ucapan Aria berhenti.

Yuuma sudah memberitahukan semuanya dalam sebuah percakapan singkat.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, aku adalah Mainyuu, orang yang sama yang ada di dalam ingatan Venus. Venus sudah meninggal puluhan tahun lalu, tapi aku mendapat kabar bahwa organisasi tersebut masih membuat klon walau secara illegal dan berusaha menanamkan 'Kode: Venus' sebagai program utama mereka. 'Venus' sebenarnya adalah program dimana klon dibuat untuk menggantikan pasukan manusia yang asli, pikiran mereka dikendalikan sebagian oleh komputer, sedangkan sebagian lagi dikendalikan oleh persepsi logika dan akal sehat, mereka memang diajarkan cara mengutarakan emosi, tapi hal itu diharapkan tidak terlalu mempengaruhi cara berpikir mereka dalam membuat keputusan. Tubuh mereka dibuat dengan cara diproduksi massal, sebuah senjata alami yang dibuat oleh Bumi pada saat Perang 30 Tahun. Tapi, perang tersebut berakhir lebih cepat dari yang diduga, membuat para ilmuwan dari _Scientifical Organ_ membuang harapan mereka dalam menciptakan klon yang sempurna, sayangnya Sains sudah membutakan mata mereka. Masih banyak dari mereka yang menggunakan Sains untuk menciptakan klon yang dapat menggunakan sihir dan mereka terus melanjutkan organisasi gelap itu, aku terus mencari dan mencari jejak mereka, tapi tidak kusangka… Takdir mempertemukanku denganmu di panti asuhan itu belasan tahun lalu…" Ucap Yuuma, seakan menerawang masa lalu.

Aria teringat, Yuuma dan Len mendatangi panti asuhan kecil itu dengan luka serius, mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menjadi korban perang. Aria, yang juga masih kecil pada saat itu, tidak menyangka, bahwa Yuuma adalah orang yang seharusnya dia kenali.

"Aku terus mencari dan mencari, dengan harapan bisa menemukan serpihan kecil dari Venus yang sudah mati. Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya, pada nyatanya, aku mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat dekat denganmu, yaitu dirimu, yaitu kau Aria." Ucapan Yuuma berhenti di sana.

"Tapi, ada banyak hal yang masih belum jelas." Ucap Aria.

Yuuma menghela nafas.

"Pada saat kekacauan besar di Amerika, akhirnya aku menemukan kenyataan. Sebelumnya, aku tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah klon sempurna dari klon pertama, Venus. Tapi, Albert sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku, aku menemui orang itu saat kekacauan di Amerika, dan akhirnya aku yakin, kalau orang yang aku cari sebenarnya adalah dirimu." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria mengingat nama itu, Albert, nama orang yang pernah muncul di dalam mimpinya. Jadi mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Pikir Aria.

Itu memang seperti mimpi, tapi nyatanya, itu adalah cahaya kuantum yang mengingat ingatan Aria yang tidak pernah Aria ingat sebelumnya. Ingatan yang ditanamkan kepadanya semenjak ia diciptakan, menunggu waktu untuk terbangun dan teringat oleh Aria yang sekarang.

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa? Aku adalah klon?! Aku masih ingat kalau aku pernah merasakan masa kecil, aku dulunya bayi dan mengalami pertumbuhan! Bukannya klon diciptakan pada wujud di umur tertentu dan akan mati tanpa berumur panjang?!"

Teriakan Aria membantah semuanya, dia masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya bukan manusia walau kenyataan telah ditamparkan ke wajahnya.

Yuuma terlihat sedih, mungkin ini terlihat jahat, tapi memberikan kenyataan yang tidak pernah di duga oleh Aria adalah hal yang diperlukan agar Aria bisa mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak salah lagi, segala pencarian yang aku lakukan mengarah kepada dirimu, dan perkataan Albert sudah benar-benar menguatkan hipotesisku, dan lagi…"

"Sudah cukup… Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi, aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataan ini…"

Yuuma dan Aria terdiam sebentar.

Walau sebenarnya hati Aria memang sudah mempercayai semuanya, akal sehatnya menolak untuk menerima hal yang sama. Tidak tahu kenapa, Aria hanya tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya hanya sebuah klon tanpa ayah dan ibu…

"Tunggu… Apa aku bisa memanggil Venus dengan sebutan ibu?" Gumam Aria tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Pada dasarnya kau dan Venus adalah eksistensi yang sama. Semua data yang pernah Venus ingat sudah ditanamkan kepadamu, dan sebagian besar dari informasi yang ada di tubuh kalian juga dibuat hampir mirip. Tujuan kalian dibuat juga sama, jadi kalian bisa dibilang adalah dua orang yang sama." Jawab Yuuma.

Aria terkejut, dia langsung menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat karena tidak menyangka Yuuma akan mendengar gumamannya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan satu hal padaku. Aku masih merasakan hal yang janggal, kenapa aku bisa tumbuh dan berkembang layaknya manusia biasa?" Tanya Aria.

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Aria, klon adalah salinan yang dibuat pada jenjang umur tertentu agar efektifitasnya dalam mencapai tujuan si pembuat bisa terpenuhi dengan cepat, dan lagi, umur klon memang tidak lama, 2-5 tahun adalah umur yang normal bagi seorang klon untuk hidup. Klon dibuat dengan mempercepat regenerasi sel manusia, oleh karena itu pula, regenerasi tersebut juga mempercepat kematian mereka.

Seorang klon yang bisa tumbuh dan berkembang dari bayi adalah hal yang aneh.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi kau adalah klon yang 'istimewa'." Ucap Yuuma.

"Istimewa?" Tanya Aria.

"Walau DNA mu dan DNA Venus sama, cara kalian diciptakan berbeda." Jawab Yuuma.

"Berbeda? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak melihat saat aku diciptakan." Untuk sejenak Aria merasa lega karena Yuuma tidak bisa membuktikan hipotesisnya kalau Aria adalah seorang klon.

Tapi…

"Albert mengatakannya. Organisasi menggunakan hal yang berbeda, mereka membuat DNA bergembang sampai pada bentuk zigot dan menanamkannya pada rahim seorang perempuan untuk dilahirkan secara normal… Oleh karena itulah, kau memang klon, tapi juga bukan klon." Ucap Yuuma, dengan nada yang lemah.

Aria kehilangan wajah leganya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya ini! Itu hanya informasi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya!" Untuk yang pertama kali, Aria berdiri dari kasurnya dan membantah dengan tegas.

Tapi Yuuma hanya menghelas nafas.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Albert. Walau dia keluar dari Organisasi, masih ada beberapa bawahan setianya di dalam organisasi tersebut yang memberikan informasi tentang proyek yang mereka jalani. Ini mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi kau memang dibuat di dalam tabung hingga berbentuk zigot, dan seorang perempuan yang tidak beruntung harus rela perutnya dipotong hingga rahim supaya transplantasi nya berhasil dengan baik. Tujuan mereka melakukan eksperimen yang tidak manusiawi ini adalah untuk menciptakan sebuah klon yang bisa bertahan hidup lama, sebagai 'menara kontrol' mereka terhadap klon-klon yang lain."

"Menara kontrol?" Tanya Aria, ketika emosinya sudah sedikit stabil karena termakan rasa penasaran.

"Para klon yang diproduksi massal butuh sebuah komando dan order dari pusat yang sama, transmisi eksternal tidak akan bisa mengatur mereka semua, walau klon, mereka juga manusia, ada kemungkinan terjadinya pemberontakan ketika perintah hanya diberikan melewati lisan. Oleh karena itulah, seorang klon sempurna yang bisa bertahan hidup lama digunakan sebagai 'menara kontrol', otak nya akan ditanamkan sebuah transmitter kecil yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh klon lainnya melewati gelombang otak, meminimalisir adanya penyimpangan terhadap perintah. Dan, kau lah orang yang dicanangkan sebagai 'menara kontrol'." Balas Yuuma.

Jadi, mereka menciptakan sebuah inang yang bisa mengendalikan unit lain? Itulah sebabnya si inang harus bertahan hidup lebih lama daripada unitnya? Pikir Aria.

Ini benar-benar di luar akal, dan tidak manusiawi.

"Disamping itu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya dari ceritamu, seharusnya kau sudah tua mungkin juga mati. Jad, bukannya tidak mungkin kau kembali muda setelah semua waktu yang terlewati itu? Dan kenapa kau pergi dari sisi Len? Kenapa kau membawaku pergi dari orang yang seharusnya kita hormati dan malah berbalik melawannya?" Tanya Aria, tidak sabaran.

Yuuma terlihat tersendat sementara.

Itu benar, dia sudah pergi dari sisi Len, mengkhianati Len. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak terbantahkan, apapun alasan Yuuma.

"Menurut ceritamu, Len adalah orang yang bisa membawa kehancuran di dunia, dan tugasmu adalah menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa membawa kehancuran pada dunia? Siapa Len sebenarnya? Kenyataan apa yang masih kau sembunyikan dari kami semua?" Tanya Aria.

Yuuma tidak punya pilihan, dia harus mengatakannya. Walau tenggorokannya terasa kering dan bibirnya terasa berat untuk berkata-kata, dia tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan semuanya lagi.

Itu benar, tidak ada lagi kenyataan yang harus disembunyikan.

Hubungan mereka sudah hancur, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan kenyataan yang bisa menghancurkan hubungan mereka lagi, karena hubungan mereka semua memang sudah hancur.

"Len, Kagamine Len, adalah anak dari Raja Iblis dan Ratu Malaikat sebelumnya. Dia adalah anak dari hasil perdamaian pada perang besar terakhir di _Erda-Orthe_. Allen Reul Enigma, orang yang mewarisi darah Iblis dan Malaikat, serta orang yang paling berpotensi menghancurkan dunia jika dia memang meinginkannya." Ucap Yuuma, dengan suara parau.

Aria menjatuhkan buah yang ada di tangannya, dia tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana lagi.

"Len… Adalah seorang Iblis… Dan juga Malaikat?" Ucap Aria, dengan suara yang tersendat.

"Jadi itu alasannya memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang bisa menghancurkan Mongol dan Amerika?" Lanjut Aria.

'Jadi Len adalah asal aura monster yang aku rasakan saat itu? Benarkah…?' Pikir Aria.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Tidak ada yang bisa diubah lagi, Yuuma sudah terlanjur mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku, Mainyuu, adalah salah satu Iblis yang mengabdi pada Raja Iblis sebelumnya, ayah dari Len. Aku menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk mengembalikan dimensi waktu pada diriku sendiri, membuat diriku sendiri menjadi anak kecil lagi untuk melindungi Len setelah ayahnya meninggal. Tapi, biayanya tidaklah murah…"

Yuuma membuka pakaian yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, perutnya terlihat dengan jelas sekarang. Sebuah luka spiral aneh ada di pinggang sebelah kirinya, lukanya sangat besar dan terlihat mengerikan…

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau melihatnya, tapi alasan kenapa luka ini ada belum pernah ku katakan kepada siapapun, kau yang pertama." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, pandangan takut sekaligus jijik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Itu luka yang besar, dan terlihat sangat menjijikan... Luka yang tidak pernah Aria duga ada pada tubuh Yuuma.

"Untuk menggunakan sihir itu, aku mengorbankan satu ginjal ku. Iblis memang bisa membuat dirinya terlihat muda, tapi tidak bisa jika untuk mengembalikan umur lagi seperti anak kecil. Tapi, aku harus menjadi seumuran dengan Len lagi, untuk menghilangkan segala kecurigaan. Aku juga adalah orang yang menyegel ingatan dan sihir Len, itu adalah keinginan mendiang ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Raja Iblis sebelumnya ingin agar anaknya menjalani hidup normal sebagai lelaki normal, terlepas dari bagaimana masa lalunya dan apa sebenarnya dirinya, ayah serta ibu Len menginginkan hal itu. Mereka sadar kalau Len tidak akan memiliki hidup yang normal, jadi mereka membuang anaknya sendiri dan menentang dunia untuk menutupi fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai anak. Hanya segelintir orang dari Ras Iblis dan Malaikat yang tahu dan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Len jika Len memang menjalani hidup yang normal… Tapi, sepertinya syarat itu sudah tidak berlaku melihat keadaan yang sekarang…" Lanjutnya.

Len pada akhirnya tetap memilih memasuki dunia penuh kesedihan dan kriminalitas. Pada akhirnya, takdir tetap membuatnya memasuki dunia yang sama…

Yuuma menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia menggenggam ikat kepala kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Aku selama ini tidak pernah percaya bahwa Len bisa menghancurkan dunia, tapi selama bersama dengannya setelah sekian lama, aku yakin, bahwa dia bisa. Aku mengawasinya, sebagai permintaan akhir ayahnya dan juga sebagai anggota _True Braves_ , membawanya ke jalan yang membuatnya tidak akan menghancurkan dunia. Tapi, takdir terus mengarahkan Len ke arah yang tidak terduga, jika Len sampai belajar kebenaran dari pihak yang salah dan mendapatkan lebih banyak kesedihan, dia akan benar-benar memusnahkan dunia. Len memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Akhirnya, aku, dan Namine Ritsu bekerja sama untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, walau harus membunuh Len…" Lanjut Yuuma.

"Namine Ritsu?" Tanya Aria, kebingungan.

"Dia salah satu _True Braves_ , anggota terakhir yang masih hidup selain aku setelah perang besar. Orang yang mencelakai _Epsilon_ , mengambil Kiyoteru dan Ryuto, serta membawa kemalangan bagi Len. Tapi percayalah, dia melakukan ini untuk kepentingan dunia di atas segalanya... Aku percaya padanya sebagai sesama anggota _True Braves_." Jawab Yuuma.

"Jadi begitu…"

Aria hanya bisa diam termangu, dia tidak memiliki hak untuk membalas setiap perkataan Yuuma. Karena Aria tahu, Yuuma lah yang paling merasakan sakit dan kesedihan, melebihi dirinya yang mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula, mungkin dengan membunuhnya, Len bisa terbebas dari takdir yang mengerikan, benar bukan? Walau aku tetap ingin menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan dunia tanpa membunuhnya." Ucap Yuuma, walau dengan berat hati.

Aria tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, mata Yuuma tidak mengisyaratkan kalau dia berbohong. Apa yang dikatakan Yuuma adalah benar dari dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sayangnya, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Aria.

"Apa kau… Mencintai Venus?" Tanya Aria.

Yuuma terkejut sebentar, tapi tatapannya melembut sedetik kemudian.

"Aria, aku merasa, bahwa aku dan Venus itu mirip. Kami sama-sama boneka, digunakan untuk kepentingan orang lain… Aku merasa, kita berdua menanggung nasib yang sama, dan tanpa sadar aku ingin melindunginya dari kelanjutan nasib itu, walau akhirnya gagal…" Jawab Yuuma.

Itu jelas adalah cinta.

Seorang boneka mencintai boneka lainnya, itu adalah cinta yang menyedihkan.

"Jadi, apa kau melihatku sebagai penggantinya? Bukan sebagai diriku yang sekarang?" Tanya Aria, dengan nada sedih dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah diberikan berbagai kenyataan pahit, pernyataan terakhir Yuuma adalah yang paling pahit.

Aku hanya pengganti, pikir Aria.

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa lebih baik dari itu, paling tidak itulah yang terlintas di benak Aria.

Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat di hatinya, hati Yuuma. Aria merenung.

Tapi, Yuuma hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Aria sekali lagi. Walau Aria sudah hampir menangis, pelukan itu melepas tangisnya dalam sekejap.

"Aku memang menyayangi Venus, tapi aku juga nmencintai Aria yang sekarang. Walau kalian berdua mungkin memang sama, kalian juga dua perempuan yang berbeda. Biarkan rasa sayangku pada Venus menjadi penguat perasaanku padamu. Venus adalah Venus, Aria adalah Aria. Betapapun aku pernah menyayangi Venus, tapi sekarang hanya Aria yang ada di mataku seorang. Lebih dari itu, aku melihatmu sebagai wanita, aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin terus bersamamu… Tidak ada hal lain yang aku inginkan asalkan ada di sampingmu… Tanpa aku sadari, Aria yang sekarang adalah alasan kenapa aku berani menentang dunia. Asalkan ada Aria, aku tidak peduli walau seisi dunia membenciku." Ucap Yuuma.

Itulah yang membuka mata Aria dari kesedihannya, itulah yang membuat Aria sadar bagaimana perasaannya terbalaskan. Yuuma yang dia kenal sudah benar-benar berubah, dia bukan Yuuma yang Aria kenal lagi. Tapi, perubahan itu, entah kenapa terasa hangat, perubahan itu membuat hati Aria yang selalu menjadi orang yang tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya kecuali memang perlu, bersemi dan mekar dengan sangat indah karena merasakan arti cinta.

Itu memang benar, cinta memang membuat seorang wanita lebih cantik dan dewasa, dan kecantikan itu pula yang menarik Yuuma jatuh ke Aria.

"Karena aku, walau hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar, menganggap Aria adalah orang yang harus aku lindungi. Naluriku sebagai laki-laki membawaku ke perasaan ini, kau adalah yang terakhir dan satu-satunya yang ingin aku lindung sekarangi, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi… Karena aku, benar-benar mencintaimu…" Lanjut Yuuma.

Wajah Aria memerah seketika.

Itu benar, walau mungkin perasaan Venus yang ada di dalam diri Aria adalah alasan kenapa Aria ingin bersama Yuuma dan walau mungkin juga alasan Yuuma melirik Aria adalah karena ada Venus di dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang dia rasakan bukanlah dusta, itu adalah cinta, cinta dari seorang Aria kepada Yuuma. Aria tersenyum lembut, mengacuhkan matanya yang hampir basah. Jadi selama ini, aku hanya memikirkan hal bodoh? Pikir Aria.

Di tengah kecimpung perasaan yang bergejolak...

... Yuuma melepas pelukannya dari Aria yang sedang membeku.

"Kita tidak punya waktu." Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"A—A—A—A—Apa?" Aria tergagap karena wajah Yuuma tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius.

"Kita harus segera pergi, ke tempat _Scientifical Organ_. Bukannya kau penasaran kenapa kau diciptakan hanya untuk ditaruh di sebuah panti asuhan? Bukannya masih banyak hal yang masih terperangkap di dalam pikiran? Daripada membuat hipotesis yang tidak pasti, lebih baik kita tanyakan ke penciptamu sendiri." Ucap Yuuma.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Aria.

"Albert memberitahuku, kita benar-benar tidak punya waktu, firasatku buruk. Aku merasa Len akan terperangkap ke situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan lagi."

Langit terlihat gelap di tengah udara dingin, badai salju akan segera datang.

Aria bangun dari kasurnya sekali lagi dan mengikuti Yuuma di belakangnya. Mereka akan menghampiri dalang sebenarnya dari kenyataan yang tersimpan dari diri Aria.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

"Maaf, Piko, harus menahanmu untuk menemaniku…" Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Piko.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula ini perintah Sang Ratu. Tugas ku bisa menunggu setelah ini." Jawabnya, dia memang orang yang baik.

Aku, Rin dan Piko akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ke tempat _Dryad_ legenda yang sudah hidup 1000 tahun.

Kenapa aku pergi ke sana? Karena aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran.

Ini adalah percakapan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia? Apa ada urusan memanggil saya ke sini?" Aku dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh Sang Ratu, wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Wahai Ksatria, apa kau berasal dari keturunan bangsawan hebat?" Tanya Sang Ratu tiba-tiba.

"Wa— Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu diri saya sebenarnya." Ucapku, jujur, walau agak terkejut.

Dan... Ya, karena ketidak tahuan ini, semuanya menjadi kacau.

Sang Ratu terlihat mangut-mangut, wajahnya terlihat seperti dia sedang menimang sesuatu. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Ratu.

Apa ada hal yang penting yang ingin dia sampaikan?

"Aku merasakan aura yang sangat besar darimu, wahai Ksatria. Walau samar dan tidak jelas, auranya merembes keluar, walau hanya rembesan, aura tersebut terasa pekat dan kuat. Aku tidak ingin seseorang yang ku kenal ada di dalam kesulitan, jadi, aku ingin menawarkanmu sebuah bantuan. Jauh dari pemukiman ini, di inti hutan, ada seorang _Dryad_ tua yang sudah bersatu dengan alam dan hidup selama 1000 tahun. Dia akan membantumu dengan membawamu ke alam bawah sadar dan juga ingatanmu. Pergilan ke sana, dan bilang kau adalah utusan dariku. Piko, temani Ksatria ini untuk bertemu _Dryad_ itu." Ucap Sang Ratu.

 _Dryad_ legendaris?

Di saat aku memikirkannya, Piko tiba-tiba protes.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kau berikan sebelum—!"

"Tidak apa, bisa saja aku salah. Lagipula keamanan kota ini sudah terjaga, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika bencana besar terjadi. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri jika benar-benar terjadi nanti. Aku punya firasat, kebenaran yang dipegang Ksatria ini lebih berpengaruh besar kelak." Ucap Sang Ratu.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Ratu, mau bagaimana dirinya bertindak, aura dan juga kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Jika Sang Ratu berkata demikian, apakah benar rahasia yang tersimpan di dalam diriku sebesar itu?

Tapi, bencana? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" Tanya Sang Ratu sekali lagi.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia." Tidak Len, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan semuanya sekarang. Lebih baik aku menerima kesempatan ini, Ini mungkin menjadi kesempatan bagiku untuk mengetahui masa lalu.

Ketika aku dan Piko pamit ingin pergi, suara Sang Ratu kembali menghentikan langkahku.

"Tapi ingat, Ksatria. Kenyataan yang kau terima mungkin akan mengubah hidupnmu ke arah yang berbeda selamanya, apa kau yakin ingin tetap pergi?" Tanya Sang Ratu.

Aku berbalik dan memberikan jawaban yang paling sopan yang bisa ku pikirkan.

"Jika memang kebenaran itu adalah kenyataan yang selama ini aku cari, aku tidak keberatan." Jawabku, sebelum pamit dan melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

'Kita akan melewati jembatan itu ketika sudah sampai disana'*, masalah yang akan datang bisa ku pikirkan penyelesainnya nanti. Tapi, kebenaran sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan, suara Rin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Len, itu…" Ucap Rin.

Kami sampai disebuah ruang kosong, pohon-pohon berhenti tumbuh di tempat ini dan ada pohon raksasa yang berdiri di tengah tempat ini.

Perempuan?

Seorang perempuan terlihat tertidur dengan tangan dan kaki yang tertempel di pohon itu.

Wajahnya cantik, dia terlihat sangat muda walau beberapa bagian tubuh yang tersambung ke pohon tersembut berwarna seperti batang pohon muda, tubuhnya ditutupi dedaunan yang terlihat seperti gaun yang indah. Rambutnya yang pendek seperti daun yang lembut bergoyang karena angin malam yang dingin.

Dia membuka matanya, melihatku dalam-dalam.

"Katakan, Wahai Anak Muda, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Suaranya yang feminim sekaligus berwibawa bergema di dalam ruang luas tersebut.

Aku maju selangkah, menjawab perkataan wanita pohon tersebut.

"Saya datang atas perintah Ratu Elf, untuk mengetahui kebenaran." Jawabku, tanpa ragu.

Wanita pohon itu diam sejenak, seakan berpikir.

"Auramu, walau tersembunyi, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Katakan, Wahai Anak Muda, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang ku kenal?" Tanyanya lagi.

Wanita— Mungkin harus aku panggil _Dryad_ , berkata dengan nada yang terdengar menakutkan. Apa mungkin dia merasakan diriku seperti orang yang pernah dia kenal?

Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya sama seperti Sang Ratu? Aura? Apa memang kebangkitan _Mana_ di dalam diriku membuat perbedaan yang tidak aku ketahui?

"Saya, saya juga tidak tahu. Itu adalah kebenaran yang ingin saya cari." Ucapku, jujur.

Sementara itu, di belakangku.

"Apa memang wanita itu _Dryad_ , kenapa dia menempel di pohon raksasa?" Tanya Rin, sambil berbisik ke Piko.

"Dia adalah penjaga hutan ini, Daina, umurnya sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun. Seorang _Dryad_ mungkin memang bisa berjalan, tapi jika sudah mencapai umur tertentu, kaki mereka akan memasang akar di tanah dan mereka akan hidup di sana hingga mereka mati." Jawab Piko.

"Ooh…" Jawab Rin.

Dasar…

 _Dryad_ itu berdiam sebentar, matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan dedaunan berterbangan, burung-burung yang bertengger dan sedang tidur mulai terbang dan cahaya langit yang memang sudah gelap semakin redup karena awan yang tiba-tiba menggumpal. Hawa dingin menghampiri kami semua, tapi di tengah kedinginan dan kegelapan itu, _Dryad_ tersebut bercahaya.

Setelah adegan menakjubkan tersebut, _Dryad_ tersebut membuka matanya.

"Wahai Anak Muda, apakah kau yakin ingin membuka rahasia ini?"

"Saya sangat yakin." Jawabku.

 _Dryad_ tersebut mengarahkan sulurnya tepat ke dahiku.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…

" _Pergilah!"_

" _Tidak akan!"_

" _Jangan kembali lagi! Karena kau, istriku mati! Karena kau… Jadi pergilah! Tinggalkan aku!"_

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa aku bisa kupahami dengan baik.

" _Len, ini adalah tempat yang kelak akan kau perintah. Belajarlah menjadi seorang Raja yang hebat dan berbanggalah setelahnya."_

" _Ya!"_

Ingatan itu datang satu persatu, merangkak seperti kutukan.

" _Mainyuu, bawa anak itu pergi._

"…"

Aku merasakannya, sakit… Sangat sakit… Apa ini memang benar kenyataannya?

" _Jangan pernah kembali. Jangan pernah mencari keberadaan tempat ini lagi. Lupakan semuanya. Tinggallah dalam nama dan takdir yang baru…"_

" _Wahai anak ku yang sangat ku benci."_

Entah aku sadar atau tidak, setelahnya aku terjatuh, kehilangan kesadaran dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan pupil yang mengecil.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Len?! Len?! Jawab aku! Len?!"

Rin menggoyang tubuh Len yang jatuh seketika.

Piko juga terkejut, dia terlihat geram karena tidak mengerti apa-apa. Matanya menatap Diana dengan cepat, tapi tidak ada respon dari Diana.

"Jelaskan padaku, _Dryad_ , apa yang terjadi?! Jelaskan padaku!"

Piko mencoba menanyakan Diana, tapi mata _Dryad_ tersebut perlahan terpejam dan akhirnya tertutup.

Piko menghampiri pohon besar tersebut dan mencoba memukulnya, tapi salah satu batang dari pohon itu menghampiri Piko dan menghempaskan Piko dengan kasar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Len masih bertekuk lutut di tanah, kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan matanya masih terbuka lebar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Air mata keluar dari matanya, menggumpal dan terus menggumpal hingga akhirnya mengalir dengan pelan.

"A… Pa…" Ucapan Len mulai tidak jelas.

"Len?! Len?! Kuatkan dirimu!"

Ketika Rin menggoyang bahu Len, Len menghadap ke arah Rin walau cuma sebentar.

Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan dan menyedihkan di saat yang sama.

Ketika tangan Rin mencoba menggenggam tangan Len.

"Ti… Dak…"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Len merangkak menjauh dengan ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan. Dia dengan cepat bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan tatapan yang masih menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Aku anak baik… Aku anak baik…"

Len terus mengucapkan hal yang sama sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan, Len yang biasanya terlihat kuat, sekarang seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! UWAAAAA! AAAAAARGH!"

Len terus dan terus berteriak, Rin yang panik langsung menghampiri Len. Tapi, Len terus menghindar dari Rin. Len merangkak menjauh dan terus menjauh dengan tenaga yang terlihat lemah namun dipaksakan.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Rin menatap ke arah Piko, tapi Piko hanya menggeleng.

Di saat yang sama, Piko merasakan sesuatu.

"Cih" Decihnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Dengan kasar, Piko menghampiri Len yang terus menerus menghindar dan memukul punggung Len dengan punggung pedang besarnya hingga Len pingsan. Setelahnya, Piko memanggul Len dan memanggil Rin untuk segera pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Len?!" Rin terlihat sangat marah karena tindakan sembarangan dari Piko.

Tapi Piko memasang tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Kita harus segera kembali, ada hal yang buruk sedang terjadi."

.

.

.

"Sial, makhluk macam apa dia? Semua sihirku dimentalkan dengan mudah." Ucap Neru.

Di hadapan Teto, Neru, Leon, Ryuto dan Dell, berdiri seorang _Elf_ yang mengambang di atas tanah. Seakan tidak terpengaruh gravitasi, dia dengan ringan melayang dan bahkan rambutnya juga bergerak berlawanan dari arah angin.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatan musuhku, huh? Mengecewakan sekali, sepertinya Ratu sudah memberiku tugas yang mudah lagi." Ucap _Elf_ tersebut.

Teto sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, dia adalah seorang _High Elf_ sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia seperti bukan _High Elf_ di waktu yang sama.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Leon berteriak di tengah keributan tersebut.

Pusat kota sudah porak poranda, banyak penjaga termasuk rekan-rekan Len mengelilingi satu orang yang tidak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali, nyatanya orang itulah yang membuat kerusakan hebat di tempat sekarang mereka berdiri.

"Sebagai penghormatan sebelum kalian semua mati, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Dex, Dex Elrond, seorang _High Elf_ sama seperti gadis manis yang ada di sana. Atas perintah Yang Mulia Gretelicka, aku mencari seseorang bernama Len dan ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya hidup-hidup atas nama Kerajaan Axiom." Jawabnya,

"?!"

Semuanya terkejut.

Axiom?! Mereka masih mengejar kita?! Itulah yang dipikirkan rekan-rekan Len.

"Mudahnya sih, serahkan saja Len, dan kalian bisa hidup dengan tenang." Ucap Dex.

Di tengah kemelut, Yuuma yang mencari asal-usul Aria, Len yang mengetahui kebenaran dan kehilangan akalnya, serta musuh yang tidak diketahui kemampuannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, roda takdir sudah melawan mereka semua sekali lagi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Nobody Will Help Me…"_

" _Nobody Can Understand Me…"_

" _Neither They Do Both Nor Do The Same As Both."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 26 selesai~

Ada satu kalimat berbintang di atas, itu pribahasa.

Maksudnya, kita akan mencari cara melewati masalah jika masalah tersebut sudah ada di hadapan kita.

Banyak banget rahasia yang terkuak di chapter ini, apa ini tanda fict ini akan segera berakhir? Siapa yang tahu. XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: I Won't Give Up

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo, ketemu lagi~

Saya lagi maso kayaknya, ngetik ini pada hari ini dalam waktu tiga jam. Kemarin semingguan penuh mikirin cerita apa yang akan saya ketik sampe lupa belum ngetik apa-apa. XD

Enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau apital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Leon, Dell, Ryuto, Neru dan Teto sedang susah payah menghadapi lawan di hadapan mereka. Dex, begitulah dia menyebut namanya sendiri. Seorang _Elf_ yang entah datang darimana dan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa kelima orang rekan Len tandingi.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa semua seranganku dimentahkannya?!" Leon, salah satu dari petarung garis depan mengumpati musuhnya tiada henti.

Serangan fisik bisa ditahan dengan mudah, semua serangan Leon dan Dell bisa dihentikan hanya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa koordinasi yang tepat, sepertinya musuh mereka akan sulit ditumbangkan dengan serangan fisik individual yang hanya berisikan emosi.

Beda lagi dengan Neru, Ryuto dan Teto, mereka menyerang menggunakan sihir. Tapi tidak mempan, tidak ada yang mempan. Hanya dengan satu ucapan kecil dari mulut Dex, sihir mereka terpentalkan dengan atribut yang berlawanan.

Api dilawan air, petir dilawan tanah, kayu berhantaman dengan besi, sihir udara dan plasma bisa dinetralkan dengan mudah menggunakan aliran yang sebaliknya. Sulit, sangat sulit melawan orang yang ada di hadapan mereka berlima saat ini. Ada beberapa pasukan yang nekat menyerang Dex dan sudah berakhir dengan menjadi mayat. Mengerikan… Keadaan kota yang beberapa jam sebelumnya damai kini sudah hancur dan porak-poranda.

"So-ni-kaaaa! Tunjukan dirimu!"

Dex berteriak di tengah pertarungan, memanggil Ratu _Elf_ yang menjabat pada saat ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pertarungan!" Leon dengan penuh emosi melesat langsung ke arah Dex, tapi belati pendeknya dihentikan dengan dengan satu tangan oleh Dex.

"Aku… Paling benci jika diremehkan."

Duarr!

Leon terpelanting jauh, tubuhnya terus menghantam dan menghancurkan bangunan yang dihantamnya. Bangunan-bangunan tersebut hancur satu persatu, tembok semen dan kayu hancur bergiliran saat bertabrakan dengan punggung Leon.

"LEON!"

Dell melesat dengan bermodalkan pedang murahan yang dia ambil dari salah satu mayat prajurit. Menyerang musuh di depannya menggunakan _gauntlet_ nya yang notabene tidak berbeda dengan tangan kosong hanyaakan memberi Dell luka berkelanjutan, jika ada senjata yang bisa memperlebar jaraknya dengan musuhnya, Dell harus menggunakannya.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

"Ini sama seperti melawan Galaco!" Ucap Dell, dengan nada kesal dan lelah.

Tubuh musuhnya entah terbuat dari apa, tapi sepertinya Dex menggunakan sihir untuk memperkuat bagian-bagian ditubuhnya sekeras baja. Semua kolega Len masih tidak tahu jenis penyihir seperti apa Dex, tapi dia bisa bertarung di garis depan dengan merapalkan sihir tingkat tinggi dan membuat banyak _sigil_ secara bersamaan. Hanya dua orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu di dalam _Epsilon_ , Yuuma dan Neru.

Yuuma mungkin memang hebat, tapi Neru pengecualian. Darah _vampire_ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya lah yang membuatnya bisa melakukan hal serupa.

Di saat Dell berusaha mengalihkan perhatian musuhnya, tiga orang lainnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ryuto, hampiri Leon, periksa lukanya. Apa kau bisa membawanya ke sini?" Tanya Teto.

"Akan ku lakukan." Ucap Ryuto sebelum pergi.

Kota yang sudah kacau balau dan gemuruh orang disana-sini menambah keruh suasana. Seluruh kota ada dalam keadaan panik dan orang-orang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri. Banyak penghuni yang berlalu-lalang, berlarian dengan menyiratkan ketakutan dan teror yang berkepanjangan di mata mereka sendiri. Di dalam situasi seperti ini, roh hutan bisa kacau balau juga, sulit bagi Teto untuk mengendalikan dan menggunakan sihir roh.

"Teto, siapa sebenarnya orang itu?! Semua sihirku dilawannya dengan mudah!" Ucap Neru dengan omelan.

Teto terlihat berpikir, tapi matanya sudah menyiratkan kalau dia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia tipe _anti-matter_ , penyihir yang melawan sihir dengan merapalkan sihir yang berkebalikan dari yang menyerangnya. Tapi, dilihat dari caranya menghalau sihir kita, dia pasti ada ditingkat S. Seorang penyihir _anti-matter_ sepertinya memang bisa menetralisi sihir yang mengarah kepadanya tapi seharusnya tidak semuanya bisa dinetralkan, mengingat karakteristik sihir yang unik dan berbeda tergantung _Mana_ orang yang merapalkannya. Parahnya, orang di hadapan kita ini benar-benar dengan sempurna menghilangkan sihir yang kita lancarkan, dia seperti menyalin dengan sempurna aliran _Mana_ kita dan membuat sihir yang serupa dengan sifat yang berbeda untuk menetralkan serangan…" Ucap Teto dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Neru melihat Teto panik melawan seorang penyihir tipe _caster_. Seharusnya, sebagai perapal sihir jarak jauh, Teto merupakan salah satu dari yang tertinggi karena dia adalah seorang _High Elf_ dengan _Mana_ yang istimewa. Tapi, keadaan ternyata tidak sesuai ekspektasi mereka.

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Neru.

Neru berjalan pelan, dia mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di tanah dan menghampiri musuh yang sedang dilawan oleh Dell.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Jangan gegabah, Neru!"

Tapi, walau Teto sudah berkata demikian, aura berat kembali terasa melalui udara. Atmosfer yang mengerikan terpancar dari tubuh Neru, dia berniat melepas kekuatan penuhnya di tempat ini,

"Jangan bilang…?!"

"Teto, jika serangan fisik dan sihir tidak bisa mengenainya tanpa usaha yang signifikan, bagaimana dengan menyerangnya dengan serangan yang tidak pernah dia ketahui cara melawannya?"

.

.

.

Piko merentangkan satu tangannya, dia berhenti dari larinya.

"Apa?! Jangan hentikan aku, Yang Mulia!"

Mendapatkan kontak darurat dari Sang Ratu, Piko berteriak seakan Sang Ratu mencoba menghentikannya dari melakukan sesuatu.

"Tch!"

Decih Piko.

Piko berbalik dan menarik pedang besarnya, dengan seluruh tenaganya, dia menancapkan pedang itu dengan dalam ke dalam tanah.

JLEB!

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak boleh lewat." Ucap Piko.

Rin yang mengikuti Piko terhentak seketika, Len yang ada dirangkulan Piko sudah dijatuhkan daritadi oleh Piko dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau maksud?! Seluruh temanku sedang ada di dalam kekacauan itu!" Teriak Rin.

"Tidak ada gunanya membantah, ini perintah Sang Ratu." Jawab Piko.

"Ratu?! Apa yang dipikirkan Ratu di situasi seperti ini?!" Hentak Rin.

"Maaf, tapi keadaannya sangat darurat sampai-sampai Ratu sendiri harus susah payah menghadapinya. Musuh yang sedang temanmu hadapi adalah orang yang tidak selevel dengan teman-temanmu, dia jauh lebih kuat. Ratu memerintahkanku untuk melindungi Len apapun yang terjadi karena menurut Sang Ratu, Len adalah seseorang yang menjadi incaran musuh." Jawab Piko, dengan nada geram yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Apa…?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Rin berteriak dengan wajah yang menakutkan dan urat yang berkontraksi.

"KAU MENYURUH KU UNTUK MENGORBANKAN SEMUA TEMANKU?!" Lanjut Rin.

"Itu benar." Jawab Piko dengan geram juga.

Asap tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Rin, gumpalan merah tiba-tiba berkumpul di sekitar tangannya, berubah menjadi sebuah pisau sayat yang agak panjang.

Trang!

Tiba-tiba saja Rin menyerang Piko.

"Minggir, atau aku akan pergi dengan paksa."

Melihat tingkah Rin, bukannya mengikuti perkataan Rin, Piko malah menggeretakkan giginya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang terlihat amat marah dan juga mata yang tajam, Piko menghempaskan pedang besarnya, memukul mundur Rin yang sempat ingin menusuknya dengan senjata yang Rin gunakan.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" Ucap Piko.

"Ratu hanya ingin melindungimu dan Len! Pikirkan dengan bijak! Andai kalian tidak ke sini, kekacauan ini juga kecil kemungkinan akan terjad!" Tegas Piko.

"Kenapa kau jadi menimpalkan kesalahan kepada kami?!" Balas Rin dengan geram.

"Apa kau tuli? Kau tidak mendengarku? Target musuh adalah Len, orang yang kalian semua bawa! Jadi dialah biang keladinya! Andai kalian tidak datang dengan setumpuk masalah, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Jawab Piko.

"Ku kira kau orang yang baik…" Rintih Rin…

"Aku bersikap baik kepada kalian karena Ryuto, aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan ingin dekat dengan kalian."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya, rambut emasnya terjuntai lemas. Tapi…

Syuut!

DUARR!

Rin muncul di samping kiri Piko dan menghantamnya dengan keras hingga Piko terpental. Asap membentuk garis panjang sepanjang arah Piko terpental, tapi, di ujung asap itu, Piko ternyata sudah membuat pedangnya besarnya sebagai perisai dari serangan Rin.

Piko berdiri dengan tegap, tangannya kembali menancapkan pedang besar itu ke tanah.

"Aku, Pinto Komaggron, bersumpah akan menghentikan kalian atas perintah Sang Ratu." Ucap Piko.

Dalam satu kedipan, Rin sudah menghilang dan mencoba menyerang Piko sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus memaksa dengan kekerasan!"

.

.

.

"Hoo…"

Neru dan Dex, keduanya bertatap mata.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kehabisan nafas ataupun berkeringat, tidak ada yang menerima luka…

Tapi, pertarungan sengit di antara mereka sudah meratakan semua bangunan di sekitar menjadi tanah.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang hebat di antara kalian." Ucap Dex.

"Ratu Mayu sepertinya memberikan tugas yang menarik." Lanjutnya.

Teto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Neru bisa melakukan serangan beruntun untuk membuat lawannya mengakui dirinya. Teto masih mencoba menyembuhkan luka Leon, butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya, 6 tulang rusuk, satu tangan dan satu kakinya patah.

Leon terus merintih akibat rasa sakit, sedangkan Ryuto dan Dell masih mencoba mengelilingi Dex sebagai bala bantuan terhadap serangan Neru. Teto tercengang, walau serangan demi serangan Neru terlihat seperti memojokkan lawan, pembuluh nadi Neru sudah terlihat dengan jelas berwarna merah sampai menyembul dari kulitnya.

Jika begini terus, Neru akan lepas kendali sama seperti waktu di Inggris. Tidak ada orang yang bisa memakai _Gleiphnir_ , sulit mengendalikan Neru jika dia sampai lepas kendali di tempat ini.

"Apa kau sebenarnya? _Mana_ mu terasa asing…" Tanya Dex kepada Neru.

"Apa kau berharap musuhmu memberikan informasi tentang dirinya?" Jawab Neru dengan perkataan sarkastik.

Neru, Dell dan Ryuto menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Neru tiba-tiba mengangkat beberapa pedang yang ada di tanah, pedang-pedang tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak seperti ada yang merasuki mereka. Dengan gerakan aneh, dua pedang menghampiri tangan Neru dan dengan sempurna tergenggam oleh Neru, sedangkan pedang lainnya masih mengambang di udara.

"Serangan sihir berbentuk fisik, apa kau akan bisa melawannya?" Ucap Neru.

Neru langsung saja mengarahkan pedang-pedangnya yang tersisa di udara untuk menyerang Dex, pedang-pedang tersebut tidak bernyawa, Dex hanya menatap bosan mereka.

Tapi, meremehkan sesuatu adalah hal yang salah.

Crash!

Sebuah luka gores berhasil menggores kulit tangan Dex.

"Serangan apa barusan?" Dex yang terkejut mencoba mundur untuk mencari jarak, tapi Neru dengan cepat menghampiri wajah Dex, membuat Dex menyilangkan tangannya sendiri sebagai upaya perlindungan.

Sayangnya, punggung Dex malah menjadi sasaran empuk dari pedang-pedang melayang milik Neru.

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Luka demi luka terbentuk di punggung Dex, membuat sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan yang bukan main.

"Kau bisa melukaiku?" Ucap Dex tidak percaya.

Neru hanya diam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan melawanmu dengan serius."

Dengan tatapan membunuh, Dex membuat banyak _sigil_ untuk menyerang Neru.

Neru tidak menghindar, dia berniat menahan semua serangan musuhnya dengan langsung, konfrontasi tidak dapat dihindari. Dari tatapan matanya, sudah jelas Neru ingin membuat musuhnya terkejut lagi. Bola elemen yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya menabrak Neru dengan tepat dan keras, suara ledakan dan juga hantaman terdengar dengan jelas. Asap terus menyembul dan makin tebal.

Tapi tidak hanya berhenti di situ, Dex mengeluarkan sebuah senjata aneh dari pinggangnya, sesuatu seperti tonfa tapi bentuknya tidak beraturan.

"MAKAN INI!"

Dia menancapkan benda itu dan tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar dengan dahsyat. Sudah menduga akan ada serangan dengan skala yang lebih besar, Teto, Dell dan Ryuto membuat semacam pelindung untuk melindugi orang-orang dari serangan itu. Tapi dugaan mereka salah, serangan tersebut semuanya terfokus kepada Neru.

BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Tanpa bisa bergerak ataupun membuat sebuah pertahanan, Neru menerima semuanya dengan langsung. Tubuhnya terpelanting ke samping karena serangan dahsyat tersebut, tanah yang sudah menjadi lebih cekung membawa Neru kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah berhantaman dengan dinding yang terbentuk akibat cekungan tanah tersebut.

Tubuhnya menghitam, dia sudah habis terbakar. Tidak ada nafas, tidak ada gerakan.

Neru sudah mati.

"Haha… AHAHAHAHAHA! Itulah sebabnya jika kau melawanku!"

Atau itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Dex.

Di tengah tawanya, wajah Dex berubah horror.

Neru terbangun, walau dengan tubuh berasap, asap tersebut lama-lama menipis dan tubuhnya kembali ke warnanya semula. Aura pekat mengelilingi tubuh Neru dan mata Neru berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil emas.

Rambutnya yang terjuntai kini berterbangan melawan gravitasi, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Dex yang masih melayang di atas tanah.

"Apa…" Dex terkejut bukan main.

Orang yang seharusnya mati, tiba-tiba saja terbangun seakan mendapatkan kehidupan kedua.

"APA SEBENARNYA KAU INI?!"

Ratusan bola sihir yang sama dengan berbagai elemen dan warna kembali menghantam Neru. Lagi dan lagi asap terbentuk dan mengepul dengan tebal.  
Sayangnya, tatapan Neru masih belum juga berubah.

Pandangan horror dan juga ancaman yang tidak bisa diperkirakan menghiasi tatapan itu.

Dex berhenti menyerang, dengan tenang dia melihat musuhnya.

"Apa kau abadi?" Ucap Dex dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?"

Keduanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Sebuah maneuver hindaran dilakukan oleh Neru ketika dia muncul kembali, Dex sudah ada di sana dan dengan kakinya dia menghancurkan tanah yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat berpijak Neru.

Neru dengan mudah melewati serangan itu, sedangkan pedang-pedang yang dia kendalikan menghantam Dex tanpa ampun, keduanya melancarkan serangan sambil bertahan. Pertarungan yang tidak jelas siapa pemenangnya terus terjadi.

Dengan satu tangan, Neru menebaskan pedangnya horizontal dan tangan lainnya sudah siap untuk mengantisipasi kemana arah menghindari Dex. Alih-alih menghindari, Dex malah menahan pedang itu dengan tangannya dan menghancurkannya.

Neru tidak berhenti, tangan satunya yang memegang pedang kali ini ikut menghampaskan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Anginnya saja menerbangkan puing-puing yang ada di depannya… Tapi…

Crack!

Bukan pedang yang kali hancur, tapi tangan Neru dipatahkan oleh Dex.

Neru melompat mundur, dan dengan leluasa menyerang Dex dengan pedang yang masih dia kendalikan di udara. Tapi, tinju Dex yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kuat menghancurkan semua pedang tersebut satu persatu.

Neru tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghindari serangan selagi tangannya beregenerasi, tapi Dex tidak kenal ampun…

Dengan satu gerakan halus, tangannya berhasil memenggal kepala Neru hingga terlepas dari lehernya.

"Neru!" Teto berteriak spontan.

Para prajurit yang tersisa ketakutan dengan pertarungan tersebut dan berlarian tanpa arah, tapi Dex dengan mudah sudah melubangi semua perut prajurit yang kabur.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membunuhmu… Tapi, situasi memaksaku…"

Dex, dengan tangan dan wajah bersimbah darah, menghampiri kepala Neru.

Teto, Leon, Dell dan Ryuto terlihat syok, tubuh mereka berhenti bergerak seketika.

Sayangnya, terror tidak berhenti begitu saja…

Pats!

Mata Neru terbuka, kepalanya yang putus itu menatap Dex dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ketika Dex tengah terkejut, tubuh Neru berhasil melancarkan serangan pada Dex, satu tangan Dex berhasil putus dari tubuhnya.

Dex mendecih, dia melompat mundur dan mencoba mencerna keadaan.

Tubuh Neru mengambil kepalanya lagi, aura gelap dan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul menutupi tubuh Neru tiba-tiba. Ketika angin yang entah darimana berhembus, Neru sudah kembali utuh tanpa luka.

"Apa sebenarnya kau ini…?" Dex, dengan wajah terkejut bukan main, melihat Neru.

"Aku hanya makhluk yang tidak bisa mati…"

Dex terdiam.

Tapi tawanya menyebar dengan kencang.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dia memegang kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya yang masih ada, mengibas rambutnya dengan tangannya, matanya menunjukan ekspresi kesal dengan pupil yang mengecil.

"Menarik! Menarik! Menarik!"

Ketika itu terjadi, tangan Dex yang sudah putus tiba-tiba saja berkontraksi, tangannya yang putus seakan ditarik oleh tali yang tidak terlihat untuk kembali ke tempatnya, dalam satu kedipan, tangannya sudah terpasang lagi seakan itu bagian yang bisa dilepas pasang.

"Apa?!" Neru pun ikut terkejut dengan apa yang musuhnya lakukan.

"Walau regenerasimu lebih aneh, bukan berarti aku juga tidak bisa beregenerasi!" Ucap Dex.

Teto dan Ryuto menghampiri Neru untuk memeriksa keadaan Neru, sedangkan Leon yang dijaga oleh Dell menatap musuhnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

Ketika gelombang serangan selanjutnya akan dilakukan, angin kencang berhembus di sana. Tanpa awalan apapun, Sang Ratu, Sonika Avery tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah medan pertarungan.

"Ah, Sonika! Akhrnya kau menjawab panggilanku?" Ucap Dex.

"Ratu?!" Ucap Teto terkejut.

Sonika menatap Teto dan kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa yang diinginkan oleh Dex— Tidak, reinkarnasi Raja _Elf_ sebelumnya dengan datang ke tempat ini?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, semua yang ada di sana kecuali Ratu dan Dex sendiri terdiam karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Piko dan Rin masih melakukan baku hantam.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau menghalangiku?!" Ucap Rin di tengah serangannya.

Piko menghempaskan pedang besarnya sekali lagi, secepat apapun serangan Rin, pusat gravitasinya selama ada di udara rendah. Hembusan kuat dan kencang dapat mengacaukan gerakannya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalianya serangan Rin meleset.

Rin menyadarinya, apapun yang dikatakan Piko soal menyalahkan Len dan dirinya, Piko tidak berniat melukai Rin sedikitpun. Dia hanya terus menghindari atau membuat serangan Rin meleset.

Di dalam hatinya Rin tahu, Piko mencoba melindunginya apapun kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Rin tidak bisa terima jika dia harus berada di dalam perlindungan orang lain ketika teman-temannya sedang berjuang setengah mati demi Len.

Dia harus ikut berjuang, membuktikan bahwa dia masih bisa melindungi Len dan menjadi tempat bersandar bagi Len.

Tanpa sadar, Rin menyadari kelemahannya sendiri, sekuat apapun dirinya dan seistimewa apapun _Mana_ nya, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan itu, dia hanyalah gadis lemah yang bermimpi menjadi kuat dan bisa diandalkan.

Dia hanyalah korban dari pahitnya kenyataan.

"Rin."

Piko membuka mulutnya.

"Ucapanku tentang Len bukanlah kebohongan, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah membiarkan Ryuto membawa Len. Tapi, aku juga sadar menyalahkannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap nya lagi.

Rin akhirnya berhenti menyerang, kakinya bergetar di tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau adalah gadis kuat, tapi mengertilah, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan membawa Len yang seperti ini ke sana. Kau hanya membuat musuh lebih mudah lagi mendapatkannya. Kita beruntung karena sepertinya musuh tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Len lewat aliran _Mana_." Lanjut Piko.

"Tapi, apa aku pantas ada di sini sementara yang lainnya berjuang? Paling tidak, biarkan aku pergi…" Balas Rin.

'Atau aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan wajahku pada Len setelah dia bangun…' Pikir Rin.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Len ketika dia melihat Rin ada di sampingnya ketika ada kemungkinan mereka akan kehilangan rekan lagi?

Belum lagi Len yang sekarang mentalnya sedang tidak stabil, entah apa yang dilihatnya, Len tidak bisa diandalkan saat ini. Rin juga takut, kalau dia meninggalkan Len disaat Len terbangun dan tidak melihat siapapun, Len akan semakin ketakutan.

Tetap bersama ataupun pergi membawa resiko, tapi Rin lebih memilih pergi agar dia bisa menatap Len dan menyadarkan Len kembali saat Len memang benar-benar semakin ketakutan. Dia bisa dengan bangga menatap Len lurus dan membuatnya bersandar pada Rin.

Tapi, jika dia hanya diam, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu.

"Piko, apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

Pada akhirnya, Rin hanya bisa menangis lagi.

Di tengah keheningan itu, tangan yang hangat menyentuh kepala Rin dengan lembut.

Tangan itu adalah milik Len.

"Len?" Ucap Rin.

'Sejak kapan dia sadar?' Pikir Piko.

"Maafkan aku… Aku sempat hilang kendali…" Ucap Len, dengan nada sendu.

"Apa… Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Rin, di tengah tangisnya.

Len terdiam.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Len sendiri tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Dia tidak ingin percaya kalau ayahnya sendiri ternyata membencinya.

Dia tidak ingin percaya kalau masa lalu yang dia selalu harapkan ternyata hanya membawa masalah baru.

Dia tidak ingin percaya kalau dirinya sebenarnya adalah anak dari Raja Iblis sebelumnya, Ulrin Tori Enigma.

Dia adalah Allen Reul Enigma, anak yang dibesarkan di Teritori Neraka sebelum perang merenggut semuanya darinya.

Tapi, wajah penuh kebencian ayahnya yang dia lihat masih terus terngiang, dia tidak ingin percaya, tapi dia harus percaya.

Karena itu adalah masa lalunya sendiri.

Sekarang, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di hadapannya dulu.

"Tidak apakan Piko jika aku pergi sekarang? Aku sudah lebih tenang. Maafkan aku jika aku sebelumnya merepotkanmu." Ucap Len.

Jujur, Len sebenarnya tidak ingat seberapa kacau dirinya pada saat mentalnya kacau. Dia hanya tahu kalau dia sudah mengacau setelah mengetahui masa lalu yang selama ini dia cari.

Piko hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu pergi?" Tanya Piko.

"Maaf, mungkin memang aku yang membawa semua masalah ini. Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jawab Len.

Piko tersentak sedikit.

Piko kira Len adalah orang lemah yang hanya bisa terpaku pada masalahnya sendiri tentang jati dirinya, ternyata Piko salah. Len adalah orang kuat yang tetap bisa mengesampingkan masalah dirinya demi orang yang dia sayangi. Piko yakin, pikiran Len pasti sekarang memiliki hal yang campur aduk antara harapan dan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Tapi, Len tetap ingin menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia bawa. Piko tidak bisa menolak Len lagi.

Piko menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan langsung masuk ke dalam medan pertarungan. Sepertinya musuh tidak bisa melacak dirimu, ini adalah keuntungan bagi kita. Bersembunyilah dan biarkan aku saja yang maju. Bagaimanapun kau adalah target musuh, menunjukanmu di hadapan musuh sama saja memberi makan anjing liar yang jelas-jelas akan menggigitmu. Keluarlah ketika sudah aman, percayalah kalau kami bisa mengatasinya. Tetaplah bersama Rin dan percayalah pada rekanmu, apa kau paham?" Ucap Piko.

"Aku sudah puas hanya dengan itu, selama aku bisa ada di dekat rekan-rekanku. Aku akan percaya." Itulah yang diucap Len sebagai balasan.

Walau di dalam hatinya, Len tidak terima. Dia ingin bertarung bersama rekannya, jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, dia akan maju tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

.

.

"Raja sebelumnya?" Ucap Teto, penasaran.

Sang Ratu, dengan tatapan yang menusuk, masih melihat Dex. Dia menjelaskan tanpa menoleh ke arah Neru dan yang lain.

"Dex Elrond dulunya adalah seorang _Dark Elf_. Dia dikenal sebagai _Elf_ paling bengis yang pernah ada. Ratu Axiom mengambilnya dan menundukkannya dalam kekuasaannya. Pada perang besar terakhir di _Erda-Orthe_ , dimana Ras Manusia memenangkan kekuasaan dan menyingkirkan Iblis dan Malaikat, Raja _Elf_ sebelumnya terpaksa tunduk kepada manusia, dan dengan perintah Ratu Axiom, Dex memakan jiwa Raja _Elf_ sebelumnya. Itulah tonggak awal kenapa _Elf_ memisahkan peradaban dari Manusia, membangkang dari perjanjian dimana Manusia boleh menguasai ras lain selain Iblis dan Malaikat, dan pergi jauh ke dalam _Black Forest_ untuk membentuk pelindung dan peradaban yang mandiri." Jelas Sang Ratu.

"Sonika~ Kau memang hebat! Kau masih mengingat semuanya!" Jawab Dex.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa…" Ucap Sonika, dengan geram.

"Memakan jiwa? Apa itu mungkin?" Neru bertanya kepada Sang Ratu.

"Di _Erda-Orthe_ , ada sihir tingkat tinggi yang bernama _Cuth_. Sihir ini memungkinkan seseorang untuk mengambil jiwa serta kemampuan dari orang lain. Tapi, ini bukan sihir sembarangan, legenda mengatakan hanya orang yang sudah merasakan kutukan takdir dan menerimanya dengan hati terbuka yang bisa menggunakannya. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari 'kutukan takdir' yang disebut dalam legenda." Jawab Sang Ratu.

Neru hanya mangut-mangut seakan mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Sudah selecai bicaranya? Apa kita bisa mulai lagi? Aku belum puas bersenang-senang! Ah, lagipula mengalahkan Ratu yang menggunakan sebagian besar _Mana_ nya untuk melindungi semua orang dan kota yang ada di sini akan sangat mudah. Lagipula, aku tertarik dengan _High Elf_ yang disana, jiwanya begitu murni hingga aku ingin memakannya~ Ingin dicintai? Benar-benar jiwa yang sangat murni." Ucap Dex.

Teto terkejut, kenapa musuhnya bisa tahu keinginan terdalam yang dinginkan oleh dirinya?!

"Apa itu benar, Yang Mulia?! Kau melindungi seluruh kota ini?! Sendiran?!" Ryuto yang terdengar khawatir sekaligus terkejut hanya bisa bertanya dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Tidak ada cara lain, orang-orang bisa mati dalam kekacauan seperti ini walau tidak terkena dampak pertarungan secara langsung. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa, tapi Dex berusaha memasukkan makhluk-makhluk aneh ke dalam kota, makhluk-makhluk tersebut benar-benar berbahaya. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk mencegah mereka masuk." Jawab Ratu.

Dex tersenyum, senyumnya benar-benar terlihat meremehkan lawan di depannya.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang akan melawanku?" Tanya Dex.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Dex terasa berat hingga tertekan ke bawah, Teto yang dipenuhi rasa amarah melepas seluruh kekuatannya dan berniat menyerang Dex. Wajah Teto mulai ditutupi oleh ornament yang diakibatkan kekuatannya.

Dex dipaksa jatuh ke tanah, sebuah bola besar berwarna merah darah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mengecil perlahan.

Teto benar-benar ingin membunuh Dex.

Tapi…

"Apa hanya segini?"

BLARR!

Dex lepas dari belenggu sihir Teto dengan mudah. Teto terhempas karena merasakan tekanan yang kuat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Leon yang masih terluka akhirnya mencoba berdiri dan menangkap Teto yang terpental.

"Sial…" Umpat Leon.

Mereka benar-benar dipojokkan hanya dengan melawan satu orang.

"Teto! Bantu kami dari belakang!"

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, Neru dan Sonika langsung mengajak Dex ke sebuah pertarungan baku hantam sekali lagi. Tapi sekarang berbeda, karena satu melawan dua, Neru dan Sonika bisa lebih mudah menyudutkan Dex.

"HEAA!"

Dex menciptakan sebuah tombak di tangannya, dia menangkis sayatan demi sayatan yang dikeluarkan Neru menggunakan kukunya yang kini sekeras baja. Sonika mengeluarkan banyak _sigil_ yang mengelilingi Dex, di saat yang tepat, Neru melepas serangannya dan menunduk ke bawah.

Dex sadar kalau ada sekitar 8 _sigil_ kecil yang mengelilinginya, dia hanya harus bertahan seperti bagaimana biasanya.

Tapi…

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Bukannya sihir, bilah pedang keluar dari _sigil-sigil_ itu. Pedang tersebut dengan telak menusuk Dex. Kini Neru kembali membangu serangan, regenerasi Dex benar-benar diluar kewajaran.

Tidak seperti Teto, regenerasi Dex seperti membuatnya tidak sempat merasakan sakit dari luka. Ketika sebuah luka baru akan terbentuk, regenerasinya sudah menutup luka tersebut sehingga setelah luka tersebut selesai terbentuk, luka tersebut juga akan segera sembuh.

Serangan Neru kini lebih bervariasi, menganalisa kelemahan musuh yang tidak bisa menahan serangan sihir dan fisik yang digabung secara sempurna membuat Neru menyerang Dex dengan pedang yang sudah dilumuri darahnya sendiri sebagai katalis _Mana_ yang lebih kuat.

Tebasan demi tebasan terbentuk, tapi bukan itu serangan yang sebenarnya ingin mereka lakukan.

Teto sudah siap dengan sihir skala besar di belakang Neru dan Sonika sudah siap dengan penghalang yang akan memusatkan seluruh kerusakan hanya pada Dex. Cahaya kecil mengelilingi Teto, mulai dari yang redup hingga yang sangat silau, terus berterbangan ke udara perlahan sejalan dengan sihirnya yang akan siap sebentar lagi.

Dengan serangan yang menggunakan seluruh _Mana_ Teto tersebut dan sebuah medan _Amplify_ yang memusatkan sihir hanya kepada Dex dan memperkuatnya, serangan itu bisa membuat Dex lumpuh sementara dan Neru bisa menggunakan serangan terkuatnya untuk menyerang Dex tepat di jantung.

"Sekarang!"

Cahaya emas dan perak mengelilingi Teto, dan dalam satu hentakan…

Neru melompat dari jaluri tembak dan membuat serangan Teto mengarah tepat ke Dex tanpa bisa Dex sadari kalau dia sudah terikat sebuah medan dan tidak bisa kabur. Dex melihat serangan itu dengan pupil yang membesar, tanpa bisa menghindar atau membuat penangkal, dia terkena serangan tersebut dengan telak.

BLARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta di sebuah medan bulat sempurna, cahaya merekah dari dalam medan tersebut dan perlahan medan tersebut akhirnya pecah, meninggalkan aura yang sangat pekat dan kuat.

"Neru!"

Sekarang hanya butuh satu serangan dari Neru untuk mengakhiri kegilaan ini.

CRASSH!

Tapi…

Neru lah yang dadanya tertembus oleh tangan Dex.

"Kalian meremehkanku! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEREMEHKANKU!"

.

.

.

"Tetap bersembunyi!"

Piko memasuki medan perang, tapi yang dia lihat adalah neraka.

Seluruh rekannya sudah tergeletak lemah.

Dan Teto ada di genggaman Dex.

"Kau terlambat, ksatria, bahkan Ratu mu sudah _Mana Down_."

Piko dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main, melihat Ratunya tergeletak di tanah.

"RATU!"

"Sekarang, lihatlah saat-saat dimana aku akan memakan jiwa gadis ini." Ucap Dex.

Piko langsung mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke arah Dex dan ingin menebasnya, tapi Piko terpental oleh sebuah pelindung sihir yang tidak terlihat.

Di tangan Dex, cekikan kepada Teto semakin menguat.

Wajah Teto yang semula damai karena pingsan, tiba-tiba berubah kesakitan.

Rengekan terdengar perlahan.

"Argh… Argh…"

Membesar dan membesar.

Mata Teto terbuka dan sebuah aura yang sangat dahsyat menghempaskan segalanya.

"Teto! TETO!"

Neru, satu-satunya yang masih sadar berteriak dan mencoba merangkak menuju Teto, walau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tapi Neru terus merangkak dan merangkak.

"Argh… Argh…"

"ARRRRRRGHHHH!"

Teriakan Teto berubah dari rengekan menjadi lengkingan.

Pupil matanya membesar, air mata dan liur keluar dari mata dan mulutnya.

Perlahan, air mata dan liur tersebut berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan sedetik kemudian menjadi darah.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

Rin dan Len yang melihat dari kejauhan akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran, terutama Len.

Len berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi Rin menangkap tangannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Rin terus menggenggem tangan itu walau hempasan demi hempasan kasar dikeluarkan oleh Len. Rin tahu, jika dia melepas tangan Len, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan Len akan lepas kendali.

Dia bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh kota.

"LEPASKAN AKU, RIN!

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Walau Len yang akhirnya tidak sabaran dan menjadi bengis berulang kali memukul Rin demi menghampiri Teto, Rin tetap tidak melepas pukulannya.

Walau hidung dan mulut Rin mengeluarkan darah, dia tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN TETO!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU BERUBAH MENJADI MONSTER LAGI!"

Rin tidak sadar, kalau alasannya sebenarnya adalah egoisme dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin melihat Len kembali mengamuk. Walau dia mengorbankan teman-temannya sendiri, Rin tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Len.

Walau melihat temannya menderita, tubuh Rin tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Len.

Ego dan ketakutan sudah menguasai tubuhnya untuk tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya.

Ketakutan sudah menguasai Rin sepenuhnya.

"LEPASKAN!"

Dex menoleh tiba-tiba, membuat Rin menjadi lebih takut.

Rin yang dikuasai ketakutan langsung menimpa Len dan menutup mulut Len agar tidak berteriak lagi.

"MMNNHMHHFU! NGGMGMHFU!"

Suara Len akhirnya lebih tidak jelas lagi.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk itu, akhirnya Teto menolehkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan pandangan Len.

Matanya lemah, tapi dia tidak mengisyaratkan kebencian atau dendam karena Len tidak bisa menolongnya.

Mulut Teto bergerak tanpa suara.

Walau tanpa suara, air mata Len mengalir dengan penuh rasa geram dan penyesalan setelah mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Teto.

Dia akhirnya menangis, menangisi kepergian Teto yang sangat menyedihkan…

Karena yang dikataan Teto adalah…

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Teto tergeletak lemas.

Len berhenti memberontak dan terdiam.

Len berdiri setelah Rin sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan dan melepas jeratannya.

Wajah Len tertunduk.

Dia hanya merasakan penyesalan. Len keluar dari salah satu puing besar tempatnyat bersembunyi lagi. Tidak jelas tatapan apa yang diberikan Len kepada Dex, Len hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan perlahan.

Dex yang melihat Len tertawa dengan keras, merasa sudah di atas angin, Dex merentangkan tangannya, mengklaim kemenangan yang sepertinya sudah dia dapatkan.

"Jadi kau di sana, Len, menyerahlah atau temanmu akan—"

Sayangnya...

CRASH! JLEB!

Tidak sampai dua detik, kepala Dex sudah putus dan jantungnya sudah ditarik keluar oleh Len.

Len sudah bukan lagi Len. Tatapannya mengerikan, kerangka sayap keluar dari punggungnya dan tanduk hitam pekat mencuat dari kepalanya.

"Tidak… Mungkin…"

Walau baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan, Dex telah mati seketika.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, seluruh barikade kota telah hancur, makhluk aneh seperti hantu telah masuk ke dalam kota dalam jumlah besar.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi?!" Piko terkejut karena makhluk-makhluk tersebut melayang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Makhluk tersebut menyerang orang-orang, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi orang yang diserang langsung lemas dan terjatuh.

" _Banshee_?!" Teriak Piko.

"Bukan… Mereka… Roh… Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka…" Sonika yang tergeletak berkata dengan lemah.

Piko mencoba menyerang para roh tersebut, tapi serangannya hanya melewati mereka.

"Mereka tidak bisa diserang secar fisik, ada yang harus mengendalikan mereka karena pengendali mereka sudah mati. Aku tidak punya _Mana_ tersisa dan hanya Dex dan _High Elf_ yang bisa mengendalikannya… Kota ini sudah hancur… Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka…" Sonika akhirnya bersandar pada puing-puing sambil pasrah dan menyerah.

Orang-orang yang ada sudah dievakuasi dan para prajurit juga diserang, satu persatu melemah dan mati. Para roh menyedot jiwa mereka seperti makanan.

Rin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Neru yang mencoba berdiri.

Teto yang sudah tidak bernafas.

Rekan-rekannya pingsan.

Len hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Len menghampiri Teto, matanya sudah menghitam, dan mulutnya tersenyum walau mengalirkan darah.

Len mengatupkan kelopak mata Teto dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku… Teto…"

Wajah Len benar-benar menyiratkan rasa bersalah, dia menatap Teto dengan tatapan lembut, ingin rasanya senyuman keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengantar kepergian Teto. Tapi dia sudah terlambat, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, Len tidak berdaya... Dia hanya bisa menontonnya dari kejauhan. Penyesalan terus dan terus datang di dalm hatinya, mengeruak dan menggerogoti bagai kutukan. Semakin dia melihat Teto, semakin pula hatinya sakit.

Dengan perlahan, Len berdiri dengan tegap dan membuat sebuah lubang hitam.

"Dengan kekuatan ini… Aku akan membawa para roh ke ruang hampa." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Bagaimana menarik perhatian roh sebanyak ini?!" Ucap Piko yang juga sudah putus asa.

Sonika menatap Teto, kemudian menatap Neru.

"Ada satu cara…" Ucapnya.

Tapi sebelum dia mengatakan apa itu, Neru sudah berdiri dan melepaskan aura yang sangat hebat. Para roh berpaling dan berhenti mengejar orang-orang, mereka datang bersamaan ke arah Neru.

"Jangan bilang…?!" Ucap Len.

Sebelum Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, Neru menarik Len dan para roh masuk ke dalam lubang hitam tersebut dan menghilang bersama hilangnya lubang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Di tempat yang serba gelap, Len membuat sebuah daerah yang melindunginya dari serangan roh. Dia tidak bisa membuat lubang hitam lagi selama dia menahan pelindung ini dari desakan ratusan roh tersebut.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Len terus dan terus mengumpat.

"Walau dengan kekuatan sehebat ini, aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikan semuanya!"

Di tengah gempuran di tempat gelap.

Neru memegang tangan Len.

"Len…" Ucap Neru dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, jangan bicara Neru! Kau harus beristirahat sambil memulihkan lukamu! Aku yakin bisa menahan semua roh ini selama kau beregenerasi! Kita bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya setelah kau sudah merasa lebih baik!" Len berusaha meyakinkan, tapi Neru menggeleng lemah.

"Kerongkongan… Organ dalam… Kaki Kiri… Hancur berantakan…" Ucapnya dengan susah.

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

Di saat itu.

Neru menggerakan tangannya, sebuah cahaya terpampang di udara membuat sebuah kalimat.

'Kau sadar kan, ketika kita berdua masuk kesini, ada yang harus menjadi umpan untuk dikorbankan supaya yang lain bisa selamat?'

 _Langit yang biru, memalingkan kesedihan  
Seakan dia tidak pernah mengenal segala kepedihan_

'Karena itu, sudahi saja, kau tidak perlu berjuang lagi…' Itu yang ditulis oleh Neru.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

DAK! DAK!

Hantaman para roh semakin kencang.

'Bunuh aku… Tepati janjimu sekarang…'

Ketika melihat itu, Len langsung menolak dengan keras.

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN! TIDAK SEKARANG!"

'Tapi kau lihat? Aku sudah terluka parah… Aku ingin mati di saat seperti ini, sebelum aku tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit…'

 _Hidup selalu berawal dengan sesuatu yang hilang  
Selalu ada hal yang dipenuhi rasa sakit dan penyesalan_

Len menggeretakkan giginya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU?! KAU ADALAH REKAN KU! TEMAN TERBAIK KU!" Akhirnya Len mengatakannya.

'Aku.. Aku senang kau menganggapku begitu… Tapi, aku hanya menagih tujuan yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku.'

Len tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun, dia sudah berjanji. Jika janji itu ditagih, dia hanya bisa menepatinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, setelah semua yang berlalu, sulit bagi Len untuk melepas Neru pada akhirnya.

Tanpa sadar, mata Len kembali basah.

"Tapi… Tapi, jika aku melakukan itu… Aku akan kehilangan segalanya… Dirimu, Teto… Bahkan Rin suatu hari nanti… Aku takut jika aku melakukannya, aku akan kehilangan diriku sendiri…" Ucap Len lemah.

Para roh masih terus dan terus mendobrak penghalang Len.

Neru sempat batuk darah, tubuhnya mulai beregenerasi, tapi beda dengan _Elf._ Regenerasi _vampire_ membawa rasa sakit yang luar biasa, semakin besar luka, semakin besar juga sakit yang didapatkannya.

Rasa sakit semakin hebat dan hebat Neru rasakan, dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _Kita berdua berjalan bersamaan  
Dengan tangan yang terjalin akan kekuatan_

'Itu tidak benar… Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya… Kau hanya belum mendapatkan apapun yang berarti bagimu…"

Len tersentak.

Ucapan Neru benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

Dia melakukan banyak hal, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar membekas di dalam hiatnya. Dia terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu dan juga kenyataan akan jati dirinya, hatinya tertutup dari dunia luar.

 _Langit yang menjauh  
Angin bagai lagu  
Dalam alir waktu  
Kepercayaanku_

'Kau hanya terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, kau belum terbiasa dengan kebahagiaan…'

'Aku yakin dirimu murni, aku yakin kau tidak salah.'

'Aku tahu idealisme mu adalah harapan, aku percaya kalau aku melihat dirimu sebagai keindahan…'

'Karena itulah… Bunuh aku sekarang… Dengan kekuatan itu… Aku hanya ingin berakhir di tanganmu…'

'Karena aku… Mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam…'

Len tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun.

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata penyesalan dan juga kelemahan, Len meletakkan tangannya yang lain di pundak Neru.

Len mencoba merasakannya, _Cuth_ , teknik yang digunakan musuhnya untuk mengambil jiwa. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Neru tenang.

Cahaya merah menyala terlihat, sebuah _sigil_ kecil terbentuk.

 _Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu  
Berjalan keluar dari hutan yang membeku ini  
Aku yakin matamu tidak akan menipuku  
Di dalam nestapa dunia ini_

Neru pun tersenyum melihatnya.

'Terima kasih Len… Karena sudah menepati janjimu…'

Neru melepas nafasnya, matanya terpejam perlahan.

Pada detik selanjutnya, seluruh jiwa Neru sudah menghilang ke dalam tubuh Len.

Len melepas pelindungnya, tapi setelah pelindung itu terlepas, para roh tidak mengincarnya karena Len menyembunyikan aliran _Mana_ nya sendiri. Mereka menghampiri tubuh Neru yang tergeletak lemah, menggerogoti sisa _Mana_ yang kuat yang masih terpancar dari tubuhnya.

 _Memori dari mimpimu  
Teriakanmu  
Tangismu  
Melembut di dalam gema suara merdu_

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Rin yang terdiam tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tempat lain.

"Jadi, Dex gagal membawa Len, sebagai gantinya, dia membawamu… Bukankah begitu Rin?"

Rin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari orang di depannya.

"Kau…"

Leon ternyata ada di belakang Rin, memegang baju Rin dengan erat.

"Oh… Aku dapat bonus."

"Rubah betina sialan… Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?" Tanya Leon.

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya, anak sulung keluarga Lestarr?"

Orang yang menanyakan Rin dan yang dipanggil rubah betina oleh Leon adalah Ratu Axiom, Mayuna Gretelicka

Dex sudah membuat sebuah perangkap terakhir untuk mengirim siapapun yang terkena perangkapnya kembali ke istana Axiom.

"Rin, apa kau sudah mengerti, kejamnya takdir?"

.

.

.

Len keluar dari lubang hitam itu tanpa membawa seorang pun.

Sonika dan Piko sudah menduganya, memang hanya dengan mengorbankan satu oranglah baru bisa membuat yang lainnya keluar dengan aman.

Len menoleh mencari sosok dua orang yang dia kenal, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil.

"Kemana Rin dan Leon?" Tanya Len.

"Mereka dikirim ke Axiom oleh Dex. Si licik itu, dia masih menyimpah perangkap terakhir…" Jawab Piko.

"Disamping itu… Kesatria, kau…" Sonika tercengang.

Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sosok dari ras Iblis, seorang Iblis Murni.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu.

Kota sekarang sedang dalam masa rehabilitasi.

Tapi, Len, Dell dan Ryuto tidak membantu.

"Aku salah. Aku memang benar-benar munafik." Ucap Len.

"Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Aku merasa dengan menyelamatkan orang lain, aku juga akan terselamatkan. Ini karena aku tidak tahu kebenaran, aku melakukan keinginan dan kelakuan yang tidak benar-benar aku inginkan. Pada dasarnya, aku hanyalah orang munafik."

Len melihat dua buah kuburan.

Kuburan untuk Teto dan Neru, sebuah bentuk penghormatan untuk mereka berdua.

Dell dan Ryuto hanya terdiam di belakang Len. Rasa penyesalan yang mereka rasakan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa telah membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang sama besarnya dengan Len.

"Kalian sudah mengerti tentangku kan? Jangan ikuti aku lagi, aku ingin kalian terhindar dari siksaan." Ucap Len.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku telah melihat neraka, dan berusaha untuk hidup melewatinya. Tapi apa gunanya aku hidup jika aku hanya melewati dan tidak merubah apapun? Aku merasa selama ini aku hanya hidup seperti mesin, tidak tahu apa itu keinginan. Aku akhirnya mengenal kehidupan yang penuh dosa dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak meraih apapun dari idealisme ku sendiri. Aku kehilangan pijakan tentang apa yang aku percaya. Pada akhirnya, jalan yang aku percaya sebenarnya bukan datang dari diriku sendiri."

Len menaruh dua buket bunga, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Dell.

"Pergi ke Axiom untuk menyelamatkan Rin dan Leon. Tapi, sebelum itu, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan B.L.A.D.E." Jawab Len.

"Apa kami memang tidak bisa ikut denganmu?" Tanya Ryuto.

Len mengibaskan jubahnya.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk kalian ikuti. Aku tidak pernah pantas untuk kalian ikuti."

Tanduk Len masih dibiarkan ada, dia tidak ingin menghilangkannya, dia tidak ingin menyembunyikannya.

Dalam kedipan, Len menghilang dari sana.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _I Wonder Where Dreams Are Idling At."_

" _Everyone Was Gone Before I Realize It."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 27 selesai~

Gila, 6K words…

Saya benar-benar sudah gila…

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Lacuna

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Gimana hasil UN nya yang kelas 12? Saya sudah mengambil hasil, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Masih ada SNM dan SBM yang harus diantisipasi, semoga dapat hasil terbaik.

Untuk para adik-adik SMP yang akan menjalani UN senin besok dan juga adik kelasnya (?) yang libur karena kakaknya UN, semoga lancar untuk acaranya masing-masing ya!

Langsung mulai~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, walau hanya sebentar, kau sudah sangat berguna bagi kami."

Aku memegang tubuh _airship_ yang terbuat dari besi, keras dan dingin.

Sebelum berangkat dari Afrika, aku meminta Dell dan Ryuto untuk membawa _airship_ kembali dan mengajarkanku dengan singkat tentang manualnya, ternyata tidak terlalu sulit setelah mempraktekannya langsung. Aku sempat berputar ke berbagai tempat di dunia dengan _airship_ ini sekitar seminggu, mungkin lebih, untuk mencari informasi tentang B.L.A.D.E. saat ini.

Bisa saja aku pergi dengan menggunakan sihir, selama tujuannya adalah tempat yang pernah kudatangi, sihir dimensi untuk berpindah tempat cukup mudah dilakukan setelah aku mengingat koordinatnya dan juga lingkungan tempat tujuan. Tapi, aku ingin menggunakan _airship_ ini untuk yang pertama kali sendirian walau hanya sebentar. _Airship_ ini adalah benda yang dipercayakan oleh Luka- _nee_ dan Lily kepadaku, jadi, aku ingin menggunakan benda ini untuk menyelamatkan mereka juga. Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan jika aku bisa membawa Luka- _nee_ dan Lily pergi melewati sihir dimensi, walau mereka bisa menggunakan sihir, aku tetap takut jika sihirku bisa melukai mereka.

Setelah tanduk ini keluar, aku jadi bisa dengan mudah menggunakan sihir, refleksku juga meningkat jauh tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku terasa lebih kuat dan solid. Yah, pada dasarnya aku ini seorang _Hybrid_ , itu tidak aneh. Ini seperti kehidupanku yang sebelumnya benar-benar ilusi, berjuang tanpa kekuatan, entah kenapa itu semua terasa tidak nyata.

Aku sadar, dengan tangan ini, aku bisa menghancurkan dunia. Kekuatan ini bergejolak, sampai pada tingkat yang mengerikan. Aku sendiri takut dengan kekuatan ini, tapi jika aku— Orang yang menguasainya juga takut, siapa yang akan membawa kekuatan ini ke jalan yang benar?

"Mongol kah?"

Aku berhenti di tengah sebuah padang pasir, Gobi. Berhenti di sini tidak akan membawa kecurigaan, lagipula ini di tengah padang pasir, tidak akan ada yang sadar. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kendaraan karena cukup dekat dengan Jepang dan juga cukup terabaikan, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya di dalam laut, itu pasti, dan lagi perbatasan distrik— atau perbatasan negara di UGA* benar-benar dijaga ketat. Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang aman.

Dengan meletakkan telapak tanganku di _airship_ tersebut, aku membuat _airship_ itu kembali hilang dan berpindah ke suatu tempat dengan dikelilingi medan _Mana_ , sama seperti yang pernah kami— Timku lakukan saat ingin masuk ke dalam Black Forest.

Aku melihat ke arah cakrawala, matahari masih ada di atas kepala. Hari akan semakin terik sebelum menjelang malam, malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyusup ke Jepang dan membawa Luka- _nee_ dan Lily. Perjalanan dari Mongol ke Jepang tidak akan lama jika aku menggunakan sihir dimensi, setelah mendapatkan Luka- _nee_ dan Lily, membawa mereka ke sini bisa dipikirkan lagi. Beruntung jika aku bisa mencuri pesawat dari HQ untuk kabur dan berusaha hilang dari kejaran mereka. Jika tidak bisa mencuri, aku hanya harus terbang sambil membawa Luka- _nee_ dan Lily sambil menghancurkan siapapun yang mengejarku walau agak melelahkan.

Bisa saja aku menghancurkan HQ, tapi itu adalah hal terakhir yang terlintas di pikiranku, pada dasarnya, aku masih tidak terima dicap sebagai pengkhianat.

Tempat ini sangat sunyi, jubah yang aku gunakan mulai ditempeli pasir dari hembusan. Mataku kembali menerawang arah setelah aku mencoba melayang di udara dan aku kembali melihatnya…

Lubang yang sangat besar itu kembali terlihat, sangat besar hingga bisa dilihat mata telanjang dari sini.

Itu adalah hasil dari apa yang aku lakukan pada saat pertempuran dengan Inggris, dengan GBM beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lubang yang menghancurkan sebagian besar luas dari Mongol itu terlihat gelap dan suram.

"Aku benar-benar seorang monster, bukan begitu?"

Setelah melihatnya lagi, ketakutan ku benar-benar menjadi semakin nyata. Berapa banyak orang yang kubunuh saat ledakan itu terjadi?

Aku mulai semakin dan semakin takut dengan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar."

Aku mencoba memasuki China dengan berpindah langsung menggunakan sihir. Aku membawa uang, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada makanan yang menggugah selera di mataku.

Aku melihat kota yang besar.

Gedung dan kendaraan ada dimana-mana.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tapi…

Kaki ku melangkah ke dalam sebuah gang sempit.

"Ahh… Hentikan… Kumohon…"

Isakan seorang perempuan terdengar dari sana.

Di ujung gang, seorang wanita harus dianiaya dan diperkosa oleh sekelompok pria. Pria-pria tersebut terlihat senang.

Ini tepat siang hari dan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh seperti ini? Tidak adakah orang yang peduli walau isakan perempuan tersebut cukup kencang hingga terdengar sampai ke luar gang?

Apa yang mereka lihat dari wanita tersebut? Ini yang mereka sebut moral dari dunia?

Apa ini dunia yang ingin aku coba lindungi?

Aku sadar, apa yang aku sebut dengan melindungi dunia hanya memoles bagian luarnya saja agar terlihat bagus, bukan bagian dalamnya. Apa yang aku coba untuk lindungi adalah dunia yang tidak lagi memiliki moral sebagaimana harusnya. Aku menyadarinya ketika berkeliling dalam waktu seminggu, dimanapun itu, semua sama saja, tetap ada orang yang mengabaikan moral. Mereka pasti tidak pernah merasakan neraka dunia karena berani mengabaikan moral yang ada.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria-pria tersebut langsung buru-buru menaikkan celana mereka setelah mereka melihat ku, jubah ku masih dengan ketat menutup wajah dan tanduk ku.

Seseorang dari mereka terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_.

Apa ini yang mereka sebut kedamaian?

"Diam atau—!"

Aku perlahan muak dengan kedamaian.

Kepala para pria tersebut terbang ke udara, meninggalkan bercak merah di jubah usang ku. Tubuh tanpa kepala yang semula tegak, roboh satu persatu. Aku menatap wanita tersebut, dia terlihat ketakutan, kakinya gemetar dan akhirnya dia terduduk di sana.

Aku menatap wanita itu, guratan mataku tersembul dari balik tudung yang aku kenakan.

"Pergilah." Ucap ku pelan, dan wanita tersebut lari tersendat-sendat dengan baju yang acak-acakan.

Aku tidak berusaha menyelamatkan wanita tersebut, aku hanya muak dengan kedamaian tanpa moral ini.

Aku sadar, kedamaian berarti dominasi, dan dominasi berarti hierarki.

Ada orang yang harus merubah arti perdamaian, dimana hal itu harusnya murni dan disiplin dalam kerja sama, menghormati sesama, serta mengerti moral dan norma.

Apa dunia sudah terlalu rusak? Perang dan perdamaian, keduanya berjalan bersamaan, terjadi beriringan dan tidak memilik perbedaan, lagi. Perang menciptakan perdamaian, perdamaian menciptakan perang.

Kapan aku bisa melihat dunia yang damai tanpa perang dan dipenuhi rasa saling pengertian?

* * *

XOXOX

-Yuuma's POV-

* * *

Kruuuk~

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyaku pada Aria.

Kami ada di Jerman, negara yang bergabung dalam SFN. Bermodal sebuah motor sport, aku membawa Aria ke berbagai tempat, entah sudah berapa hari aku berkelana bersamanya, mungkin hampir 2 minggu aku memulai perjalanan ini.

Aku bisa saja membawa Aria terbang seperti bagaimana biasanya aku berpindah tempat, atau lebih cepatnya lagi, membawanya dengan sihir lintas dimensi.

Tapi.

"Aku ingin sebuah perjalanan yang normal, dan… Romantis, bersama Yuuma."

Kalimat itu meluluhkan hatiku untuk membeli, mungkin lebih tepatnya, mencuri sebuah motor sport terbaru dari sebuah _dealer_.

Perjalanan ini terasa lambat dan melelahkan, tapi sekaligus terasa jernih dan menenangkan. Melupakan semua masalah yang sedang kami hadapi dengan perjalanan jauh membuat pikiran kami lebih rileks.

Tentu, tujuan kami tidak berubah, kami akan ke Kanada, untuk mendatangi pusat dari _Scientifical Organ_ yang bersembunyi dari dunia. Tujuan kami ada di Jerman adalah karena kami tidak bisa mencari transit ke Inggris, kami akan mencari kapal dari Jerman. Sangat beresiko menaiki pesawat, wajah kami pasti sudah dikenali sebagai buronan, dan lagi Inggris juga pasti memburu kami sebagai buronan. Menaiki kapal laut adalah pilihan terbaik, kami bisa membawa motor ini bersama kami dengan kapal penumpang kelas ekonomi, dan pelabuhan pasti tidak seketat bandara, kecil kemungkinan ada banyak penyihir B.L.A.D.E. yang mengawasi pelabuhan karena pelabuhan sudah dinilai sangat kuno sebagai alternatif pilihan dalam mencari jalur transportasi, kami bisa lewat dengan mudah jika hanya satu-dua orang penyihir pengawas atau mungkin sedikit lebih banyak juga bukan masalah.

Walau perjalanan akan lebih lama, itu merupakan biaya yang setimpal dengan sebuah perjalanan yang aman dan cocok bagi Aria.

Kembali ke pertanyaan ku tadi, Aria mengangguk, dia memang lapar.

Walau tidak seperti Teto, nafsu makan Aria juga cukup banyak.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ma—"

"Ma?"

Aku mengulangi perkataan Aria.

"Makanan cepat saji." Ucapnya.

Duh, kebiasaan buruknya balik lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa gemuk." Ucap ku blak-blakan.

Inilah Aria, dia senang sekali jenis _fast food_ dan teman-temannya.

Alasannya adalah karena enak, apa kau tidak mengerti kalau makanan enak biasanya berkalori tinggi?

"Apa seorang klon bisa gemuk?" Tanya nya dengan sarkastik dan pipi yang menggembung setelah menelan habis makanannya.

"Siapa yang bilang klon tidak akan gemuk?" Balasku, tidak kalah sarkastik.

Aku mengelap saus yang ada di pipinya dengan tisu, dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, dia tiba-tiba menatap ku dengan wajah merah.

Dengan cepat pula, dia langsung malu dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan ku.

Duh… Kenapa dia sangat imut…

Aku mencoba menutup wajah ku dengan telapak tangan ku, menahan perasaan yang dapat membuat ku salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu kau tertawa…" Ucapnya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tertawa…" Ucapku

Dia kembali meng-'hmph' dengan mulut yang menggembung.

Ketika seluruh makanannya habis, dia menyedot cola-nya dengan perlahan.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa lebih dekat denganmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Andai ini tidak di depan umum, aku pasti sudah memeluknya.

"Yuuma, apa benar kebenaran yang kita cari akan membawa kebaikan?" Tanya nya setelah itu.

Aku terdiam.

"Aku percaya kebenaran tidak selalu membawa kebaikan, tapi aku juga percaya kebenaran adalah hal yang patut diketahui." Balas ku.

"Bagaimana jika kebenaran itu malah memisahkan kita?"

"!"

Aku terkejut, apa yang dia coba katakan?"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kebenaran ini akan membuat mu pergi, untuk yang kedua kalinya kan?" Tanyaku, pelan.

"Aku hanya berandai, tapi jika itu terjadi…" Ucapnya.

"Dan kau kira aku sudi membiarkan mu pergi lagi? Aku akan memeluk erat tubuhmu dan mengikat jiwamu hingga kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun jika itu perlu!"

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berteriak dengan menggebrak meja, tatapan orang-orang mengarah kepada ku, dengan wajah malu, aku kembali duduk. Aku menatap Aria setelahnya, sepertinya dia juga malu.

"Tapi… Yuuma…" Aria berbicara lagi.

"?"

"Apakah tidak apa menghabiskan waktu kita di sini sedangkan kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Len? Bukannya dia bisa menghancurkan dunia?" Tanya Aria.

"Lagipula, perjalanan yang tenang hanya keegoisan ku, kau bisa menolaknya." Lanjut Aria.

Itu memang benar, tapi…

"Tidak, kita tidak melakukan perjalanan yang sia-sia, ini hanya perjalanan yang memiliki tingkat resiko paling kecil. Aku hanya mencari jalan yang paling aman." Jawabku.

"Tapi kita bisa langsung sampai dengan sihir—" Ucap Aria, tapi langsung aku potong.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu dengan cara yang beresiko, sihirku beda dengan yang lain, kami Iblis memiliki _Mana_ yang berbeda serta pola sihir yang berbeda, aku tidak yakin cara yang biasa aku lakukan akan biasa juga jika dilakukan orang lain." Ucap ku, dengan tegas dan volume yang agak pelan.

Lagipula, pembicaraan ini tabu untuk diketahui orang lain.

"Tapi, aku tetap bingung, jika memang Iblis sehebat itu, kenapa kau menghilang sangat lama setelah serangan misil di Amerika?" Tanya Aria.

"Iblis punya kekuatan lebih, ras ofensif yang gila pertarungan, tapi regenerasi kami buruk, hampir sama dengan manusia normal. Itulah sebab kenapa sangat lama bagiku untuk pulih dari luka berat, aku juga tidak bisa mengembalikan satu ginjal ku yang telah hilang, kami memang bisa mempelajari sihir penyembuhan. Tapi pada dasarnya, itu hanya menyembuhkan luka luar, tidak mengembalikan organ yang hilang atau kelelahan yang kami dapatkan. Tapi Len berbeda, dia memiliki setengah genetik dari Malaikat, ras yang hebat dalam sihir defensif, regenerasi mereka cukup cepat setingkat _Elf_ yang dapat menyembuhkan organ dalam yang tidak vital serta memulihkan kelelahan secara bertahap. Malaikat juga dianugerahi dengan sihir yang lebih superior walau jauh dibawah sihir serangan Iblis. Itu alasan kenapa aku selalu butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh dari luka, sedangkan Len bisa sembuh dengan cepat." Jelas ku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa pada perang besar di _Erda-Orthe_ yang terakhir, Malaikat dan Iblis kalah dari Manusia?" Tanya Aria.

"Mungkin, jika hanya Malaikat dan Iblis yang ada dalam pertarungan, pertarungan jangka pendek akan dimenangkan Iblis dan jangka panjang akan digenggam Malaikat. Tapi, Manusia masuk ke dalamnya dan menggunakan kelicikan yang selalu dihindari oleh kedua ras yang lain. Di _Erda-Orthe_ , Manusia dikenal sebagai makhluk dengan tingkat intelejensi tinggi dan juga siasat licik di balik itu semua, pada perang terakhir, Iblis dan Malaikat dipaksa jatuh ke dalam genggaman Manusia. Itulah kenapa aku pada dasarnya membenci para Manusia bangsawan dan bertingkat tinggi dari _Erda-Orthe_ , mereka tidak pernah puas dan akan menggunakan cara apapun demi mewujudkan kepuasan mereka." Jawabku.

Aria tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menipu mu, percayalah."

Aku tidak bisa menghindari dia lagi, sejak kapan dia jadi sangat agresif?!

"A—Aku tahu!" Dengan cepat, aku langsung melepas tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Yuuma, malu." Ucapnya datar, tapi aku merasakan ejekan di dalamnya.

"Mau saling ejek? Dasar cewek gendut." Ucap ku.

"Ge—Gendut?!"

Dan… Kesenangan sementara ini terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita harus segera ke pelabuhan, sebelum hari menjadi gelap." Ucap ku.

Aria menaiki motor dengan memakai helm, aku sudah siap menarik gas.

Tapi, firasat aneh merasuki hatiku, ada orang di sana, dia menatap ku dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat mencekam.

Aku tahu siapa yang menatap ku tanpa harus menoleh.

Aku mengabaikan orang itu, aku tahu, walau aku mengabaikannya, dia tersenyum mengerikan di belakang ku.

Bisikan yang halus terdengar sesaat.

"Apa kau senang dengan kebahagiaan yang sementara ini?"

Sesaat, aku merinding.

Aku tahu, Ritsu, Namine Ritsu tidak akan melepaskan ku begitu saja.

Aku menarik gas dan pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan seringainya yang membawa kengerian di belakang.

Aku mengerti, aku akan menyelesaikan urusan ku denganmu dan Len, tapi itu urusan nanti.

Untuk saat ini, paling tidak, biarkan aku mencari apa yang aku percaya pada orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sama dua kali, oleh karena itu, aku berjuang untuknya.

Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, Ritsu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau lindungi dengan segenap tenagamu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Yuuma, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Aria tiba-tiba.

"Tentang apa?" Aku memelankan gas, agar suaranya lebih jelas terdengar.

"Tentang mencari kebenaran, aku… Aku sudah cukup walau hanya segini, kau tidak perlu berusaha mencarinya, aku sudah puas walau hidupku masih berisi kebohongan selama aku bisa bersamamu." Tangan Aria memegang bajuku dengan erat dari belakang.

Aku menghentikan laju motor yang belum lama jalan.

Tanpa menoleh, aku berbicara dengan pelan.

"Mungkin bagimu itu tidak penting, tapi aku sudah bosan dibohongi oleh kebenaran…" Ucapku.

Ya, aku bosan dibohongi oleh kebenaran, aku bosan disembunyikan dari kebenaran.

Aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin hubungan yang murni, tanpa ada rahasia.

Karena aku lelah, selalu menyimpan rahasia, dan disalahkan ketika memberitahukan rahasia itu…

Aku lelah, berakhir bermusuhan dengan Len karena memberitahukan rahasia dengan cara yang salah.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Hari berubah malam.

Dan Len, sudah berdiri di luar pagar terluar dari HQ B.L.A.D.E. Jepang.

"Aku harap Luka- _nee_ dan Lily tidak kenapa-napa."

Dia tahu resikonya jika menerobos masuk, dan dia juga tidak melupakan kemungkinan kalau Luka- _nee_ dan Lily mungkin sudah tiada.

Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah, dia tidak mau meninggalkan orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan memberikan warna pada hidupnya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan mereka, walau pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan mayat, Len akan mencari mayatnya walau hanya tersisa secuil tulang dan tetap ingin memberikan penguburan yang layak.

Len tidak ingin lagi membiarkan akhir yang buruk tetap menjadi buruk, karena ini semua salahnya, salah Len sendiri. Len tidak bisa menebus dosanya, tapi Len tidak mau menambah dosa yang lainnya.

Len tidak ingin dosanya terus bertambah hanya karena kelemahannya membawa orang lain masuk ke dalamnya dan Len tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Jika mungkin, Len ingin sekali menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri lalu bunuh diri, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Itu bukan solusi, sama sekali bukan.

"Kenapa HQ sepi sekali?"

Benar, tidak ada lampu sorot ataupun suara kadet, sangat sunyi.

Bahkan gedung besar terlihat gelap dari luar. Ada yang aneh…

"Kau pasti mengira ada yang aneh? Benar bukan?" Tanya seseorang dari balik Len.

"Galaco Agnessa, kau masih berani menunjukkan wajah mu di hadapanku setelah membuat ku dicap sebagai pengkhianat?" Ucap Len tanpa menoleh.

"Misi tetaplah misi, walau aku disukai oleh target ku, aku akan tetap membunuhnya. Dibenci oleh target adalah perasaan yang terbaik." Jawab Galaco.

Len berbalik, dia melepas tudungnya dan memperlihatkan tanduknya.

"Tanduk itu, Iblis? Ini jadi semakin menarik! Wahahaha!" Ucap Galaco.

"Kau masih mengira punya kesempatan menang?" Tanya Len.

Bukannya ingin sombong, tapi gertakan Len bukan sekedar gertakan kosong. Tapi Galaco tidak mengubris peringatan itu, dia terus tertawa dan memberikan Len wajah yang dengan seringai buta.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, dicap sebagai pengkhianat! Kau hanyalah orang munafik yang menyembunyikan kebenaran dirimu sendiri, bahkan kepada orang-orang terdekatmu! Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan segalanya! Kau hanya orang lemah yang tidak pantas memiliki apapun!"

Di saat itulah, Len terngiang oleh kalimat dari Neru.

'Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya… Kau hanya belum mendapatkan apapun yang berarti bagimu…'

Lalu Len berpikir.

'Apanya yang berarti bagiku? Bukanlah kalian semua berarti bagiku, lantas kenapa aku bisa tidak kehilangan apapun?'

Di dalam dunia yang selalu penuh dengan distorsi dan imajinasi seorang pemimpi seperti dirinya, pemimpi yang menginginkan kedamaian mutlak, Len seharusnya siap kehilangan sesuatu— Walau sesuatu itu adalah segala apa yang ada dalam hidupnya, dia harus siap.

Demi mimpinya, demi ambisinya, demi tujuannya.

Dia tidak ingin beranggapan melepas sesuatu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Karena dia percaya, apa yang dia inginkan harus mengorbankan hal yang bermakna pada dirinya.

Karena dia percaya, tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam hidupnya, walaupun itu hal yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Lantas… Tunjukan apa yang berarti bagiku… Neru…" Ucap Len pelan.

"Apa?! Aku tida—"

Di saat kalimat ejekan Galaco akan melayang, Len sudah ada di depannya, matanya yang tajam jelas-jelas menawarkan kepada Galaco apakah dia ingin dibunuh atau tidak.

BUAK!

Galaco mental beberapa meter karena tidak melakukan persiapan apapun, tapi mulut Galaco menyeringai senang walau bersimbah aliran darah.

"Bermainlah denganku, selama kau di sini, orang-orang yang berharga bagimu yang disandera oleh B.L.A.D.E. akan menjalani eksekusi mereka!"

Len mengerti siapa yang Galaco maksud, tapi dia tidak merasa terkejut atau panik.

BLARR!

Hantaman kedua terjadi, kali ini Galaco yang menghantam, tapi kepulan asap itu telah menyiluetkan sosok Len yang bahkan tidak bergeming dari hantaman Galaco.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat." Ucapnya.

'Selama aku punya kesempatan, mereka tidak akan mati.' Pikir Len.

.

.

.

"Bulan yang indah." Aria bergumam di samping Yuuma.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di sebuah kapal laut, perjalanan mereka akan sangat lama. Kapal laut masih tetap digunakan untuk transportasi pilihan jika ada badai, karena lebih aman daripada pesawat.

"Aria, apa benar… Apa benar kau tidak ingin tahu kebenarannya?" Tanya Yuuma.

Aria tidak menjawab.

"Masih ngambek?" Ejek Yuuma.

"Nggak mungkinlah." Jawab Aria spontan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum sejenak.

"Aku hanya takut, aku takut jika harus terpisah darimu lagi… Walau perasaan ini belum lama merekah, walau ada kemungkinan perasaan ini hanya perasaan dari Venus, bukan murni dariku sendiri… Entah kenapa aku tetap tidak ingin berpisah darimu…" Ucap Aria.

Takut, itu lah yang dikatakan Aria.

Ketakutan sudah menyelimuti hidupnya selama ini, dia selalu dikelilingi rasa takut akan ketidak tahuan dirinya akan lingkungan dan dunia yang harus dia jalani.

Dia hanya takut kehilangan, sama seperti prang pada umumnya.

Padahal, mungkin Aria belum pernah merasakan kehilangan yang besar.

Tapi dia sudah begitu takut akan kehilangan sesuatu.

"Aria… Kehilangan bukanlah hal yang patut kau tangisi. Jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, relakanlah. Sama seperti yang biasa orang lakukan…" Ucap Yuuma.

Aria melihat Yuuma, wajah Yuuma dipenuhi dengan kesedihan.

Kenapa Aria bisa sangat bodoh? Yuuma sudah kehilangan banyak hal dan dia tetap berdiri tegak, kenapa Aria yang belum kehilangan apapun selain kebenaran dalam hidupnya bisa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang lain?

Tapi, bagaimanapun Aria menyemangati dirinya, rasa takut akan kehilangan tetap tidak bisa luput dari pikirannya.

"Kau hanya harus bersabar dan bersabar, menerima semuanya, dan siap untuk mengisi kehilangan itu di saat kau siap." Ucap Yuuma setelahnya.

"Bukannya itu hanya mencari pengganti?" Tanya Aria.

Lalu Yuuma menggeleng.

"Itu memang mencari pengganti, tapi bukan 'hanya' mencari pengganti. Anggaplah pengganti ini adalah hal yang kau hilangkan, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghilangkannya lagi. Manusia itu simpel, mereka akan mencari pengganti jika mereka kehilangan sesuatu, tapi… Menganggap pengganti tersebut sebagai hal yang kau hilangkan dan menjaganya agar tidak hilang lagi bukanlah hal yang bisa orang-orang lakukan dengan mudah. Sama seperti aku menemukan dirimu, kau hanyalah pengganti, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap mu hanya sebagai pengganti, aku menganggapmu sama seperti hal yang pernah lepas dariku sebelumnya, aku menganggapmu sama seperti hal yang ingin kulindungi walau nyawa ini hilang nantinya." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria terdiam, dia tidak bisa membalas.

Wajah Yuuma yang sendu dan rambutnya yang bergerak karena angin menambah kesan dewasa. Aria salah, dia telah salah karena meragukan Yuuma.

Aria yakin kalau Yuuma adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan dia akan selalu yakin Yuuma akan memilih apa yang terbaik untuknya.

Aria memejamkan matanya, dia meletakkan kepalanya bersandar ke tubuh Yuuma, dengan wajah damai, Aria hanya bisa terus tersenyum diterangi cahaya bulan.

"Aku akan percaya, walau suatu saat salah satu dari kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh, aku percaya kalau kehilangan bukanlah akhir segalanya."

Yuuma tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Aria, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Ucap Yuuma.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kehilangan yang akan mereka berdua rasakan akan mengubah hidup mereka ke arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Oliver! Len sudah benar-benar bangkit!"

Gumi tiba-tiba saja mendatangi Oliver yang sedang berdiam diri menatap hamparan kosong.

"Mata-mata yang ku kirim sudah memberitahukan keadaannya." Lanjut Gumi.

Oliver tidak terkejut, dia tidak punya waktu terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga, pergerakan kita memang melambat karena penghalang ini, bolak-balik membuka-tutupnya untuk keluar-masuk area sangat menyita waktu." Ucap Oliver.

"Apa kita akan tetap membawa Len?" Tanya Gumi.

Oliver terlihat berpikir.

"Kita tidak tahu ancaman apa yang akan terjadi jika tetap membiarkan Len bertindak sendirian, rencana tetap tidak berubah! Kita akan membawa Len walau harus dengan paksaan!" Ucap Oliver.

Para pengawal yang mengikuti Gumi mulai pergi, tapi Gumi masih berdiam diri.

"Oliver, apa kau yakin? Kau sadar bukan kalau pihak Malaikat sudah memburumu sejak lama? Aku tidak bisa terus berbohong kepada utusan Malaikat dengan menyembunyikanmu di sini. Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Mikita?" Tanya Gumi.

"Kita hanya akan dibuat untuk terus menunggu lagi. Pada dasarnya Mikita sudah ingin melepas keterkaitan dirinya dengan masalah ini, dia berusaha membiarkan Len agar dirinya tidak terkena masalah yang lain." Jawab Oliver.

"Bukankah itu terlalu ekstrem? Len adalah salah satu dari kita, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran bahwa Mikita akan meninggalkannya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Dia hanya seorang Ratu Pengecut." Jawab Oliver lagi.

Sia-sia, tidak ada gunanya meyakinkan Oliver juga, dia sudah tidak bisa membendung hasratnya untuk membawa Len kembali.

"Len adalah anak dari kakak ku, dan aku bersumpah akan melindunginya dari pengaruh luar. Pada dasarnya, membiarkan dia pergi keluar bersama Mainyuu dan membiarkan mereka selama bertahun-tahun adalah hal yang salah. Aku merasa bodoh karena telah mematuhi Mikita untuk terus menunggu hingga keadaan menjadi kacau seperti ini." Ucap Oliver.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Oliver menunggu, tapi tidak ada satupun perintah yang datang untuk membawa Len kembali, perintah itu tidak kunjung ada.

Oliver hanya ingin melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan dari kakak nya.

Dia tidak peduli walau harus melawan dunia, demi kakaknya tercinta, dia rela melakukan apapun.

Akhirnya, Oliver dan aliansinya dengan para Iblis membuat pergerakan nyata untuk membawa Len kembali.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _How Far Can I Reach The Lacunae?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 28 selesai~

Hanya bisa setengah dari chapter sebelumnya, wordsnya kemakan chapter sebelumnya semua. T^T

Ada kata berbintang, masih ingat? UGA adalah Union of Great Asia, aliansi negara-negara Asia dengan beberapa negara Eropa. Kalau GBM itu, Great Britain Monarchic, kumpulan negara dominion Inggris bersama Inggris itu sendiri.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: A Piece Of Lost Light

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Gimana kabarnya? Baik?

Saya sih nggak mau banyak cingcong, lagian bingung mau ngomong apa. XD

Langsung saja dimulai.

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, apital yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

" _Inisialisasi Mana, Penyesuaian tipe sihir, pengguna: Galaco Agnessa, Purebloods, Tingkat A+, Agen B.L.A.D.E cabang Jepang."_

Len mengerinyit ketika mendengar suara itu dari arah Galaco. Lengan— Bahkan sampai ke bahu, hingga seluruh tubuh bagian Galaco mulai tertutupi sesuatu seperti armor.

" _Arc Relic…_ " Ucap Len.

"Salah satu petinggi memberikan mainan yang bagus untukku."

Galaco tidak lagi basa-basi, dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Len. Dari matanya, sudah jelas kalau Galaco memandang Len sebagai musuh yang harus dibasmi sampai sirna dari dunia.

Galaco adalah seorang pembunuh handal, dia selalu haus darah dengan pancaran hasrat membunuh yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Jika ada orang yang melihat langkah Galaco dan gerak tubuhnya, tubuh Galaco pasti akan terlihat seperti siluet bayangan yang sangat gelap dengan mata merah dan dikelilingi asap, berjalan membawa dendam yang tidak pernah akan padam.

Melihatnya, Len menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah.

B.L.A.D.E. tidak lagi menjadi organisasi seperti yang Len kenal, Len tidak lagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam tubuh organisasi itu. Selama mencari informasi, Len terus dan terus menemukan kriminalitas baru yang berbahaya berkeliaran dengan bebas, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi itu benar kenyataannya.

Tempat dia bernaung dalam menjaga dunia kini sudah tidak lagi ada pada jalannya. B.L.A.D.E. yang sekarang benar-benar terus dan terus melambat. Mereka membiarkan kriminalitas yang kecil terus merajalela dan membesar tanpa adanya penanganan. Sama seperti saat Len memasuki China, pemerkosaan yang telah dia lihat bukan dilakukan oleh remaja nakal sembarangan, mereka anggota dari organisasi besar itulah alasana kenapa si wanita tidak berani melawan. Lagi, menurut orang-orang yang Len tanyai organisasi tersebut baru saja berdiri. Tidak ada pengawasan, tidak ada penyidikan, B.L.A.D.E. menjadi tidak berguna.

 _Alchemist_ sudah tidak pernah terdengar, Len takut kalau _Alchemist_ juga dianggap pengkhianat, atau yang paling buruk… Para anggotanya berakhir dicuci otak demi kepentingan para petinggi.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan rantai komando B.L.A.D.E.

"Kenapa kau diam, Kagamine Len?" Tanya Galaco dengan wajah berlagak dan sok bingung serta senyuman lebar.

" _Alchemist_ , apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?" Balas Len dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Galaco.

Len menghela nafas, dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari lawannya kali ini. Len mengeluarkan kerangka sayap dari jubah usangnya sekali lagi, baju bagian belakangnya sobek parah dan kulit punggungnya menghitam kemerahan dengan perlahan.

Sebuah detakan seperti denyut jantung mulai terdengar, berkontraksi dari area punggung Len. Sensasi kekuatan sama yang pernah Len rasakan saat akan menghancurkan Mongol kembali terasa.

"Satu hal, namaku bukan Kagamine Len…" Ucap Len.

Matanya menutup perlahan.

"… Tapi, Allen Reul Enigma."

Lalu puluhan _sigil_ berbagai macam warna muncul di belakang dirinya.

.

.

.

Wuush! Wuush!

BLARRR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terangkai bagai musik yang tanpa harmoni, suaranya hanya menggelegar tanpa arah, menyebar bising yang tidak biasa.

Len menyerang Galaco dengan serangan sihir terus menerus, tapi Galaco hanya terus maju tanpa menghiraukan serangan Len.

"Jadi begitu…" Gumam Len.

Len, dengan tenang melepas semua serangannya, dia hanya menutup matanya di hadapan musuhnya.

"Kau meremehkan ku?" Tanya Galaco dengan nada marah.

"Lagipula, apa kau memang menganggap dirimu sebanding denganku?" Jawab Len, tidak kalah geram.

Emosi Galaco memuncak, wajahnya yang semula tenang berubah menjadi tidak sabaran, kecantikan menghilang dari wajahnya. Rambut pelanginya yang tergerai mulai melambai karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang Galaco lakukan dengan cepat, melambai dengan gerakan yang tidak karuan karena angin.

"MATIII!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari Galaco, tubuhnya sudah ada di depan Len yang menutup matanya, sebuah tusukan tajam terdengar menembus tubuh Len, tapi Len hanya tersenyum.

Galaco langsung mundur beberapa langkah, apa yang Galaco hantam barusan hanya sebuah bayangan. Len yang asli sudah tidak ada di sana. Suara menusuk yang sempat Galaco dengar hanyalah suara dari lengannya yang menembus lapisan udara.

Lalu gerakan aneh itu kembali terlihat.

Lagi, Len mengeluarkan gerakan bayangan yang sama seperti yang pernah Len lakukan saat melawan dan menyeimbangi serangan Yuuma di Amerika. Bayangan demi bayangan terbentuk, menyisakan siluet ditempat dimana Len bergerak sebelumnya, tubuh aslinya tidak terlihat, apa yang terlihat hanya ilusi yang yang membutakan mata.

"Apa kau kira bisa mengelabuiku dengan gerakan tipuan murahan itu?!"

Galaco dengan percaya diri menghampiri sebuah tempat kosong, dan dalam satu kedipan mata… Darah terpancar di sana…

Crasssh!

"?!"

Tapi apa yang terjadi benar-benar diluar perkiraan Galaco.

Galaco merasa bahwa tempat yang dia datangi akan menjadi tempat dimana tubuh asli Len muncul, dan dia benar-benar merasa bisa melihat gerakan tersebut dan memprediksi polanya, tapi entah apa yang terjadi di dalam berbagai kemungkinan, bayangan-bayangan dari tubuh Len tiba-tiba berhasil melukai Galaco dari segala arah hanya dengan libasan tangan.

Galaco tidak bergeming dalam beberapa detik.

"Mach 5?! Tidak, itu lebih?!" Galaco terbatuk saat mengatakannya.

Len tidak menatap Galaco, dia membelakangi Galaco yang terluka.

"Kau masih merasa bisa melawanku, wahai pembunuh bayaran?" Tanya Len.

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama… Wajah Galaco semakin geram, emosinya tidak tertahankan, tapi…

Galaco dalam sekejap menunjukan wajah ketakutan yang amat sangat kontras dari emosi yang meluap sebelumnya…

"Apa kau takut, Galaco Agnessa?" Tanya Len lagi.

Galaco tidak menjawab, dia terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sebab, mulutnya juga menganga lebar.

Iblis… Monster… Malaikat Kematian…

Galaco tiba-tiba melihatnya…

Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakannya…

Aura hitam yang menggumpal, penuh kebencian dan emosi negatif, berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk suatu makhluk yang mengerikan. Len, yang seharusnya hanya orang lemah, tidak lagi bisa disadari perubahannya oleh Galaco, aura itu menggumpal di balik Len layaknya mimpi buruk… Membawa terror langsung ke dalam jiwa Galaco…

"Kau kuat… Aku mengakuinya…" Len berjalan perlahan ke arah Galaco, tapi Galaco yang jatuh terduduk merangkak mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

Mereka tidak lagi ada di dalam jenjang kekuatan yang sama.

Mereka sekarang adalah langit dan bumi… Tidak, manusia dan dewa…

"Kau memiliki pengendalian sihir _Herakles_ , membuatmu puluhan kali lebih kebal dengan serangan fisik. Lagi, ada satu sihir pasif langka yang baru aku sadari dan sihir tersebut disempurnakan dengan _Arc Relic_ yang kau gunakan, sebuah pelindung serangan sihir, imunitas terhadap bentuk perubahan wujud _Mana_ , sihir tinggi yang mungkin ada di dalam tingkat sihir Agama… Bisa kau beritahu apa namanya?" Len menanyakan sambil terus mendeketi Galaco.

Galaco, dengan mulut yang gemetar, menjawab dengan ketakutan… Dia masih tidak bisa lepas dari aura membunuh yang dia rasakan. Dia merasa kalau menghiraukan Len malah akan membawanya ke situasi yang lebih buruk, dia serasa dikendalikan dari dalam…

Ketakutan sudah menguasainya, mentalnya tidak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya… Dia tidak berbeda dengan cangkang kosong sekarang.

Hanya dala satu tatapan, seluruh kepercayaan diri seorang pembunuh bayaran terhebat yang pernah dikenal itu luntur… Luntur dihadapan sosok 'Raja' yang sebenarnya.

"S—Star of… Beth—Bethlehem…" Ucap Galaco dengan gemetar.

Len, dengan mata yang tajam, tersenyum.

"Hebat, kau seorang _Pureblood_ tapi menguasai sihir tingkat tinggi di dunia baru yang belum lama bersatu ini. Bintang Bethlehem adalah sebutan untuk bintang yang bersinar di atas kelahiran Jesus Kristus, sang Bapa umat Kristiani di Bumi. Benar-benar hebat, serangan sihir apapun dapat kau halau dengan pelindung itu, tapi aku tahu ada interval jarak yang membuatmu tidak bisa terus menggunakannya dan harus membuatmu menghindari beberapa serangan. Oleh karena itu, kau menyempurnakannya dengan _Arc Relic_ yang kau gunakan sekarang, sungguh hebat." Balas Len.

Len terus mendekat, pujian demi pujian yang Len katakan benar-benar tulus, tapi tidak ada kekaguman dalam pujian tulus tersebut. Len juga sudah dibutakan sesuatu… Kekuatan, sebuah rasa dimana dialah Raja-nya, seseorang yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Dia tidak lagi menggenggam jalannya, dia sudah melewati jalannya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Kegelapan dunia yang haus akan kekuasaan dan juga kekuatan.

"Kau memang hebat Galaco, kau adalah monster sesungguhnya dalam medan perang… Oleh karena itu…"

Len menghentikan langkahnya…

Galaco sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, punggungnya sudah menyentuh pagar, dia tidak punya jalan kabur.

Len membelai wajah Galaco yang ketakutan setengah mati itu perlahan, penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan…

Lidah Len bergerak liar, walau tangannya membelai Galaco lembut, tapi tidak ada kelembutan yang terpancar dari matanya...

Hanya guratan siksaan yang terpancar dari sana…

"… Aku sangat menginginkanmu…"

Setelah kalimat pelan yang mengerikan itu terdengar, suara teriakan Galaco benar-benar menggema di dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Semua pencahayaan yang ada di HQ menyala tiba-tiba, suara alarm terdengar dimana-mana, suara derap kaki kadet dan juga kebisingan karena situasi darurat terdengar dengan jelas.

Semuanya terjadi setelah suara teriakan Galaco terdengar hingga ke relung gelapnya malam.

Kenyataannya, HQ tidak berhenti beroperasi, meraka mengerahkan masalah serbuan dari Len kepada Galaco seorang atas perintah Yuzuki Yukari, seorang petinggi B.L.A.D.E.

Seluruh civitas B.L.A.D.E. sudah mengenal jati diri seorang Galaco Agnessa sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kuat dan terkenal. Dia adalah korban selamat dari Konflik Tiga Gugus, namanya juga sangat terkenal selama Perang 30 Tahun. Dia adalah legenda sebenarnya di medan perang.

Walau seorang pembunuh bayaran yang terlumuri dengan dosa, B.L.A.D.E. tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempekerjakannya untuk melawan pengkhianat, Kagamine Len. Masalah di antara B.L.A.D.E. dan Galaco bisa diselesaikan dikemudian hari, tapi pengkhianatan salah satu tim elit, _Epsilon_ tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi karena baik HQ Jepang ataupun Inggris benar-benar tahu kekuatan anak-anak remaja yang ada di dalam tim tersebut

Menyerahkan Galaco adalah salah satu keputusan paling tepat untuk bisa menandingi Kagamine Len dan timnya.

Tapi… Semuanya hanya menjadi omong kosong.

Kadet yang bersiaga akhirnya menemukan tubuh Galaco yang terkujur lemas tanpa jiwa di dekat daerah terluar HQ. Mata Galaco masih terbuka lebar dan ada tanda-tanda tubuhnya sempat berkontraksi hebat sebelum kematiannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi para kadet berakhir kabur setelah melihat kematian Galaco yang tidak manusiawi karena lehernya ternyata juga sudah patah. Selain itu, keadaan Galaco membuat seluruh kadet ketakutan ketika mencoba mengangkat Galaco untuk diotopsi karena kepalanya menggantung tanpa sanggahan.

Di lain sisi.

"Dimana… Dimana Lily dan Luka- _nee_?"

Len, tanpa ada yang menyadari, sudah ada di dalam HQ.

Dia berjalan tenang melewati semua kadet yang berlalu lalang.

Len benar-benar menyembunyikan kehadirannya dengan sempurna, setelah mengambil jiwa Galaco dan menguasai kekuatan serta pengalamannya, Len benar-benar terkejut dengan kemampuan seorang Galaco Agnessa. Dia bisa menyembunyikan kehadirannya pada tingkat yang terlalu hebat, Len merasa bahwa Galaco adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang seharusnya juga dinobatkan sebagai penyihir tingkat S ketimbang A+.

Len terus berjalan perlahan, mencari ke arah dimana dia harus menemukan orang yang dia ingin selamatkan.

Tanpa sadar, dia sampai di ruang latihan virtual, ruangan besar dengan dinding _alloy_ dimana-mana.

"Sudah cukup, Kagamine Len."

Suara itu terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat Len menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bisa menyadariku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Len tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Kenapa kau datang sendirian? Kemana tim mu?" Tanya orang di depannya.

"Aku meninggalkan mereka. Tim kami sudah hancur, terlalu banyak yang tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ucap Len.

"Apa Dell… Apa Dell masih hidup?" Tanya orang di depannya lagi.

"Dia aman, dia tidak termasuk orang yang tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Orang di depan Len, dua orang itu adalah Hibiki Lui dan Suzune Ring. Anggota dari tim elit B.L.A.D.E. _Alchemist._

"Sudah, hentikan semua ini, Kagamine Len. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucap Lui.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

Lagi… Ring dan Lui dikagetkan oleh sesuatu.

"Lui… Itu…" Ucap Ring terputus.

"Aura yang mengerikan…"

Aura 'Raja Monster' yang menyelimuti tubuh Len terlihat lagi dengan jelas, membawa terror kembali kepada lawannya. Tapi, Lui dan Ring tidak bergeming, mereka mencoba untuk menahan rasa takut mereka, bahkan Ring menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah agar tidak pingsan.

"Orang ini… Dia sungguh gila, dia hampir membuat kita pingsan hanya dengan auranya…" Gumam Lui.

"Apa dia benar Kagamine Len yang pernah kita kenal?" Lanjut Ring.

Len berjalan lagi, dia menghiraukan Lui dan Ring dan mencoba berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi, pedang besar dan juga _pole_ bersilangan tepat di hadapan Len.

"Kau meremehkan kami?" Tanya Ring.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi." Jawab Len.

"Benar-benar pilihan yang bijak." Jawab Lui.

Len berdiam, dia tidak mencoba melewati Lui dan Ring.

"Apa alasan kalian— Apa yang membuat kalian tetap ingin melawanku?" Tanya Len.

""Karena kami percaya, kami harus mengubah dirimu kembali seperti dulu demi kedamaian dunia."" Jawab Lui dan Ring bersamaan.

Demi kedamaian dunia…

Ucapan itu membuat Len tersenyum angkuh.

"Sungguh nyaman masih memiliki sesuatu yang dipercaya… Sangat hangat, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Len.

Ring dan Lui tiba-tiba saja terpental dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Dengan susah payah, mereka harus mengembalikan keseimbangan mereka di udara sebelum punggung mereka menabrak dinding yang keras.

"Mengubah diriku? Jangan bercanda! Ini adalah diriku yang sebenarnya!" Lanjut Len dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Len yang lemah dan juga lembut itu hanyalah ilusi! Aku adalah eksistensi penuh dendam dan kebohongan! Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan terhadap aku yang sekarang! MENYINGKIRLAH!"

Kembali, Ring dan Lui harus terhempas dan berakhir dengan menyentuh dinding yang keras secara kuat.

BUK! PLANG!

"KENYATAAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH!" Teriak Len.

"ARRGH!"

Ring dan Lui tertahan di dinding dengan tekanan yang kuat. Saking kuatnya, tekanan itu cukup untuk membuat organ dalam mereka tertekan dan hancur. Tapi hal tersebut tidak terjadi, Lui mencoba melawan tekanan itu, berjalan perlahan dengan tersengal-sengal, begitu pula dengan Ring.

Keduanya berhadapan dengan Len lagi.

Menyilangkan senjata mereka tanpa kenal takut.

""Kau tetap tidak akan kami biarkan lewat.""

"Kalian…"

Len melangkah dengan menyeret kakinya ketika melihat keteguhan Lui dan Ring, sungguh berat, padahal tidak ada yang menahan kakinya. Tapi kenyataannya dia terus menyeret seluruh tubuhnya.

Inikah yang disebut tekad? Pikir Len.

Bersamaan dengan tangan Len yang melambai cepat, Lui dan Ring juga dengan cepat semakin tertekan dengan dinding yang menyentuh punggung mereka. Tubuh mereka terasa berat dan ditekan dengan sangat kencang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Memangnya kalian tahu apa…?"

Ucapan Len bergema di ruangan kosong itu.

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN TAHU APA?!"

Seiring perkataan Len mengeras, tubuh Lui dan Ring terpelanting kesana-kemari seakan-akan ada yang melempar mereka dengan sangat kencang. Saliva, air mata, dan darah mulai keluar dari hidung, mulut, serta kedua mata mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN MENGERTI TENTANGKU?!"

Len terus dan terus membanting tubuh Lui dan Ring dengan kuat tanpa menyentuhnya. Dinding _alloy_ perlahan penyok dan terus penyok, juga menyisakan lebam di tubuh Lui dan Ring.

Dalam beberapa saat saja setelah ini, mereka seharusnya akan pingsan, tidak… Mereka seharusnya sudah pingsan.

Bahkan orang-orang elit seperti mereka tidak bisa menghentikan amukan dan kesedihan yang ditanggung oleh Kagamine Len— Tidak, yang ditanggung oleh Allen Reul Enigma.

"BEGITU MUDAHNYA KALIAN PERCAYA UNTUK TERUS MENJAGA DUNIA! KEMANA SEBENARNYA MATA KALIAN MENATAP?!"

Terus dan terus…

Tiada henti…

Tidak ada lagi pertahanan, baik pertahanan fisik ataupun sihir yang bisa Lui dan Ring gunakan lagi semuanya tidak berguna dihadapan Len seorang. Semuanya perlahan lenyap, termasuk kesadaran mereka.

Tapi tatapan mata Lui dan Ring seakan-akan berkata 'kami akan selalu percaya pada dunia, karena itulah kami melindunginya'.

Sayangnya, tatapan itu hanya membawa luka yang lebih lebar lagi ke dalam relung hati Len. Dia yang sudah dikhianati dunia, dia yang sudah membenci dunia, dia yang sudah berpaling dari dunia, itulah Len yang ada sekarang.

Tatapan Lui dan Ring hanya membawa kepedihan bagi Len.

"Le—Len."

Suara itu terucap perlahan dari bibir Lui, juga Ring.

Tapi Len tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Kami…"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!"

Teriakan Len menyiratkan kesakitan, dia terus menerus menghantamkan Lui dan Ring ke semua arah. Memberikan penyiksaan dan juga melemparkan pelampiasan kepada kedua orang tersebut. Len tidak mau lagi mendengar harapan, dia sudah lelah dengan harapan.

Apa yang dia harapkan hanyalah kebohongan yang hampa.

"APA YANG KALIAN SEBUT MELINDUNGI HANYALAH KEBOHONGAN!"

Tanpa sadar Len sendiri sudah hilang kendali.

Semua kenangannya bersama orang-orang berharga yang pernah ada bersamanya terbesit kembali, begitu menyenangkan, begitu menyakitkan. Kenangan tersebut berpapasan bagai impian, menyisakan penyesalan dan berakhir menyakitkan.

Dia menyadari betapa sakitnya melindungi hal yang salah dan membiarkan hal yang benar terlepas dari genggamannya.

Len sudah tidak mau lagi menerima kenyataan, mungkin dia juga sudah lupa tentang tujuannya menyelamatkan Luka dan Lily.

Manusia diciptakan dengan sesuatu yang hilang darinya sejak awal…

Tapi Len sudah tidak berniat lagi membuat sesuatu yang hilang itu sebagai tujuan hidupnya, mencarinya hingga dia bisa menemukan hal berharga yang hilang darinya.

Apa yang sudah Len rasakan adalah salah, dia tidak hanya kehilangan sejak awal… Dia juga terus kehilangan selama dia berjalan mencari apa yang hilang darinya…

Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang pernah ada padanya…

Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang pernah mengisi hidupnya…

Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang telah melekat pada dirinya…

Dia buta terhadap sesuatu yang pernah menghiasi jalannya…

Jalan seorang Len.

Len akhirnya sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan.

Lui dan Ring sudah hilang kesadaran, mata mereka sudah lepas dari cahaya.

Len terjatuh di ruangan besar itu, memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan berakhir menangisi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, pada jiwanya.

Dengan mata yang masih pengap, Len kembali melanjutkan jalannya…

Tapi…

"SUDAH KUBILANG! HENTIKAN!"

Len berteriak ke arah Lui dan Ring yang kembali bangun dan menghadang Len.

Tapi Len menyadari sesuatu, mereka tidak lagi sadar.

Mereka berdua sudah lama pingsan.

Entah apa yang membuat tubuh mereka tetap bergerak, mereka tetap menghalangi Len. Wajah mereka yang lebam serta tubuh yang penuh luka membuat mereka lebih mengenaskan untuk dilihat. Keduanya, dengan tatapan yang kosong, menghalangi Len melewati pintu di belakang mereka.

"AAARRGHHHH!"

Len membanting mereka berdua lagi hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan.

Tapi mimpi buruk Len tidak berakhir, mereka berdua masih berdiri walau tanpa kesadaran.

Inikah yang disebut tekad?

Len merasakan, bahwa 'tekad' ini hanya membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak berguna.

"KALI—"

Ucapan Len terhenti.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua senjata Lui dan Ring bercahaya, berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang lebih kompleks. Tubuh Lui dan Ring juga tiba-tiba bercahaya, beberapa potongan perlengkapan tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melekat pada tubuh Lui dan Ring.

Walau tanpa aktivasi, Len tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

 _Overdrive_.

Bentuk perubahan terkuat dan tertinggi dari _Arc Relic_ , senjata suci yang hanya bisa cocok dengan beberapa orang saja.

Apakah ini tekad yang ingin ditunjukan Lui dan Ring kepada Len?

Tidak ada lagi perkataan yang akan sampai kepada Lui dan Ring.

Hanya satu cara untuk membuat mereka menyerah.

Dan Len hanya harus melakukan cara itu...

.

.

.

"Jadi kau datang, Kagamine Len?"

"Apa kau salah satu petinggi? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lily dan Luka- _nee_?"

Len masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan mewah, sangat luas dan juga menawan.

Ditengahnya ada dua buah tabung besar, berisikan Lily dan Luka yang menjadi alasan kenapa Len menyerang B.L.A.D.E.

"Perkenalkan aku, Yuzuki Yukari."

Yukari berbalik dan menyambut Len, tapi Len bisa dengan jelas melihat semuanya, Yukari gemetar bukan main. Apa yang Yukari tahan untuk tidak lepas dari dirinya adalah kewarasannya sekarang, Len tahu itu.

Karena dihadapannya berdiri seorang monster.

"Apa kau yang membuat aku terlihat seperti seorang pengkhianat? Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau membuat aku menerima semua fitnah?" Tanya Len.

Sayang Yukari hanya tersenyum, walau di tengah ketakutan dan getaran kegilaan.

"JAWAB AKU!"

PRAK!

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba retak dan hancur di bagian dimana Len berdiri, retakannya sampai ke lantai di bawah kaki Yukari, tapi Yukari tidak bergeming.

BRAK!

Dalam satu hentakan, tubuh Yukari sudah didorong ke dinding oleh Len.

"Jawab pertanyaanku…"

Tapi ancaman itu hanya dilawan dengan tawa yang keras.

"Ahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Yukari terus dan terus tertawa, membuat Len geram. Tapi, Len melepas Yukari dari genggamannya, Len mengerti bahwa orang yang baru saja dia temui ini sudah gila.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU DIPECAT! AKU DIBUANG OLEH PARA DIREKSI!"

Len diam.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! SALAHMU! AHAHAHAHA!"

"DIREKSI B.L.A.D.E. ADALAH ORANG-ORANG KAYA YANG SELALU MENGINGINKAN HIBURAN, ORGANISASI INI DIBUAT UNTUK MENGHIBUR MEREKA! DAN KARENA KAU HIBURAN MEREKA HILANG! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

Yukari terus dan terus menyalahkan Len dengan wajah yang seram bersamaan dengan mata yang menatap Len dengan kebencian, pupilnya mengecil dan bola matanya seakan terlihat akan keluar dari rongganya.

"KAMI MENCIPTAKAN BENCANA UNTUK DUNIA! KAMI JUGA YANG MENYELESAIKANNYA! TAPI KARENA TIM MU, UANG YANG DIKELUARKAN SIA-SIA KARENA KAU SELALU MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN CEPAT!"

"KAU ADALAH PENGGANGGU PARA DIREKSI DAN JUGA ORANG YANG MEMBUATKU DIPECAT DARI PEKERJAAN INI!"

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Yukari terus dan terus berteriak, tapi Len akhirnya mengerti apa yang coba Yukari katakan. Len mengeluarkan Luka dan Lily dari tabung besar tersebut dan meletakan mereka sebentar di lantai. Len menghampiri Yukari perlahan, lalu menusuk perut Yukari hingga tembus dengan hanya menggunakan tangan.

"Diamlah, sampah."

Yukari melihat perutnya sendiri, merah… Darah keluar dari mulutnya, tapi tidak terlihat dia kalau dia takut mati. Yukari hanya membalas Len dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terlihat seperti akan menyobek mulutnya sendiri.

Len membiarkan Yukari jatuh dengan kasar, lalu mengibaskan tangannya sendiri dari lumuran darah. Len sudah mengerti apa maksud dari organisasi ini sebenarnya… Ini hanya organisasi sampah yang dibuat oleh sampah untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka yang seperti sampah.

Kekecewaan Len pergi ke jenjang yang lebih jauh lagi.

B.L.A.D.E. sebenarnya hanya sebuah kedok dari orang-orang bejat yang menginginkan hiburan dengan uang mereka, mereka membuat konflik, lalu membiarkan bawahan mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. Setelahnya, mereka akan menertawakan kematian di antara dua belah pihak, sungguh pengorbanan yang bodoh dari perintah bodoh di atas kehendak bodoh.

Len akhirnya menyadari hal busuk lainnya.

Dunia yang ingin dia lindungi adalah hal yang paling busuk yang dia pernah tahu.

Len merangkul Luka dan Lily, lalu pergi dari tempat itu…

… Setelah dia menghancurkan seluruh HQ beserta isinya…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Kalian sudah bangun?"

Di sebuah gurun pasir di tengah malam yang suntuk. Len menyandarkan Luka dan Lily di rangka _Airship_ yang dia bawa. Len menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kedua orang yang dia selamatkan sudah bangun dari tidur panjang mereka.

"Len… Apa yang terjadi?" Lily adalah orang yang pertama menanyakan keadaan.

"Kalian sudah bebas sekarang." Jawab Len, walau agak tidak tepat dengan pertanyaan Lily.

Luka juga terbangun tiba-tiba, dia sempat kaget dan syok lalu melompat dengan begitu energiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Dimana aku?!"

Luka memasang pose waspada, tapi setelah melihat Len, Luka langsung menghampiri Len dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"LEN! SENANG BISA MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"Hentikan Luka- _nee_ , geli! Geli!'

Luka terus mengusap tubuhnya ke wajah Len dan menggelitiki Len. Lily juga memasang wajah senang. Akhirnya, sejak kepergiannya dari HQ, ini adalah pertama kalinya Len merasa perbuatannya benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Len, tanduk itu…" Tunjuk Luka.

Len sempat berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Len sadar, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini lagi.

"Aku adalah seorang Iblis, anak dari Raja Iblis dan Ratu Malaikat sebelumnya sebagai bentuk perjanjian perdamaian kedua ras setelah Konflik Tiga Gugus di _Erda-Orthe_. Allen Reul Enigma, itulah identitasku yang sebenarnya." Jawab Len.

Luka dan Lily sempat terkejut, tapi mereka berdua menghela nafas mereka.

"Aku sudah mengira, kemampuanmu dalam memimpin pasti bukan hanya kebetulan." Balas Lily.

"Penelitianku tidak salah! Aku sudah yakin bahwa kau pasti memiliki sirkuit _Mana_ yang hebat!" Lanjut Luka.

Mendengar tanggapan Luka dan Lily, Len merasa hangat, dia merasa senang bahwa keduanya bisa menerima Len apa adanya.

"Oh, kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Lily juga, tiba-tiba.

Setelah pertanyaan itu, wajah Len berubah masam, tapi dia tidak boleh menyembunyikan faktanya.

Len menceritakan semuanya, insiden melawan Galaco serta dua utusan Axiom untuk yang pertama kali di HQ, hilangnya Aria bersama Yuuma, kemana mereka pergi setelah dijebak oleh Yukari, berakhir di sebuah tempat yang seharusnya aman dan tenang, melawan utusan dari Axiom dan berakhir dengan kematian Teto dan Neru serta hilangnya Rin dan Leon ke Axiom.

"Kalau begitu, Ryuto dan Dell baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Lily.

Len mengangguk.

Len sebenarnya enggan menceritakan hal ini, karena hanya membawa lukanya yang mencoba tertutup kembali terbuka.

Tanpa sadar, Len menangis lagi.

Dia sempat bingung kemana arah hidup yang harus dia jalani, Len sempat takut dan gila karena kekuatannya. Dia berakhir kehilangan banyak hal, dan tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Keberaniannya semakin terpendam ke dalam. Dunia hari esok yang selalu dia bayangkan penuh dengan tawa sudah hilang dari kepalanya. Dia tidak lagi berani menatap langit biru yang selalu sama, karena langit biru itu terus mengingatkannya tentang kesedihannya.

Air mata Len tidak mau berhenti walau dia menangis tanpa isakan…

Di saat itulah.

Luka dan Lily sama-sama memeluk Len.

"Jangan menangis lagi…" Ucap Luka.

"Kami ada di sini, dan kami akan terus ada di sini, disampingmu mulai sekarang. Jangan lagi merasakan kesedihan… Karena kau orang yang berhaga bagi kami walau kau tidak menyadarinya sepenuhnya…" Lanjut Lily.

Keduanya memeluk Len erat, memberikan kehangatan seorang kakak dan juga ibu di waktu yang bersamaan, Memberikan Len kehangatan dari orang lain yang sudah lama Len inginkan.

Memberikan Len, orang yang terpaksa harus melupakan kehangatan orang tuanya, kehangatan yang sama seperti yang pernah dia rasakan dari orang tuanya.

Len hanya bisa menunduk dalam tangisnya… Sambil berkata 'terima kasih' dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang." Luka melihat jam di tangannya, waktu sudah hampir menunjukan fajar.

"Len, kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat dan biarkan kami mengemudikan _airship_ nya. Tujuan kita adalah kembali ke kota _Elf_ dimana Ryuto dan Dell berada bukan?" Lanjut Lily.

Len mengangguk dalam diam.

Mereka akhirnya memasuki _airship_ , tapi…

Bruk…!

Luka terkujur lemas di atas pasir.

Len melihat ke belakang, dan pandangannya berubah, dipenuhi dengan rasa takut.

"LUKA- _NEE_! LUKA- _NEE_! BANGUNLAH! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Lily yang mencoba menghampiri mereka, terjatuh lemas juga dibelakang Len. Len kembali menoleh dan rasa takutknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"TUNGGU! AKU AKAN MENYEMBUHKAN KALIAN!"

Len mencoba mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhan, tapi entah kenapa sihir penyembuhannya tidak terlalu baik.

"APA INI?! BUKANNYA AKU SETENGAH MALAIKAT?!"

Len sadar akan satu hal, dia belum pernah menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai Malaikat… Dia belum menguasai kemampuan itu sepenuhnya…

Len terus dan terus mencoba mengobati Luka dan Lily yang perlahan mengejang setelahnya.

"SEMBUHLAH!"

Len terus dan terus memaksakan dirinya mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhan tingkat tinggi, tapi apa yang diinginkannya tidak kunjung keluar. Dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri tanpa dia sadari, beban mental dan juga desakan yang terus dia sendiri buat membuat pikirannya semakin kacau...

Tidak ada lagi harapan...

"Apa ini hukumanku karena meninggalkan harapan...?" Len bertutur pelan.

Di tengah tangis dan usaha Len, Luka dan Lily menyentuh tangan Len dengan lemah.

"Ra… Cun…" Ucap Lily.

"Da… Ri… Ta… Bung…" Lanjut nya.

Luka sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas dan dia sudah tidak sanggup menggerakan bibirnya lagi.

Len terkejut, apa cairan yang ada di dalam tabung besar sebelumnya bersama Luka dan Lily adalah racun?! Sebanyak itu?! Jadi itu yang dimaksud sebagai 'eksekusi' oleh Galaco?!

Senyuman keluar dari bibir Lily, Luka juga mencoba tersenyum walau sudah terlalu lemas. Tangan keduanya perlahan menjauh dari tangan Len, sentuhan mereka perlahan jatuh.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI! KUMOHON! JANGAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Tanpa Len sadari, tanpa ucapan perpisahan apapun, keduanya sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

.

.

.

Di tengah tatapan kosong Len, udara dingin yang menusuk berhembus di tengah padang pasir.

"Aku ingin mati… Biarkan aku mati…" Gumam Len terus menerus.

Luka dan Lily ada di kedua sisi samping tempat Len terduduk lemas, keduanya sudah tidak bernafas.

Len hanya terdiam, tanpa emosi menatap langit… Tidak ada jiwa yang terpancar dari dirinya…

Di saat itulah.

"Len, aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Beberapa orang datang menuju Len.

Beberapa diantaranya memiliki sayap hitam, tapi ada satu orang, satu orang yang memiliki sayap putih.

Mereka adalah rombongan Oliver dan Gumi, beserta beberapa Iblis lainnya.

Tapi Oliver terkejut akan sesuatu, dia sudah terlambat, jiwa Len, Allen Reul Enigma sudah rusak.

Len menatap Oliver dan rombongannya, dia menoleh dengan leher yang seakan patah, matanya terbuka lebar dengan pupil yang mengecil… Air mata mengalir darinya, dan mata kanannya mengalirkan sesuatu yang berbeda… Air mata darah keluar dari salah satu matanya…

"Aku… Ingin mati…"

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yuuma.

Yuuma dan Aria berdiri di luar sebuah pelindung sihir kuat, tapi itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Yuuma untuk menembusnya.

"Kita akan segera mengetahui semuanya." Lanjut Yuuma.

Aria yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang baju Yuuma mengangguk pelan.

Mereka sudah ada di daerah dimana _Scientifical Organ_ beroperasi, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum mereka akan merasakan takdir yang menunggu mereka di sana.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Let Me… Die Already…_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 29 selesai~

Mungkin 35 akan menjadi angka chapter dimana fict ini berakhir. Dari bagian dimana Luka dan Lily bangun, saya ngetik dengan diiringi lagu Last Stardust nya Aimer, setelahnya saya mengetik dengan perasaan berat, terlalu berat... T^T

Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter yang paling saya tunggu, kenapa? Kalian akan tahu minggu depan, XD

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Indwelling

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Chapter yang saya tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba!

Plot dalam chapter ini adalah plot yang paling pertema kali saya pikirkan, bahkan jauh sebelum cerita ini benar-benar jadi konsep utuh. Saya pernah merinding sendiri ketika dapet plot yang satu ini.

Selain itu, minggu depan saya harus libur dulu (lagi) karena dekat dengan SBMPTN, doakan supaya lancar dan diberikan hasil yang terbaik ya~ Semoga teman-teman yang juga ikut tes masuk (jenjang apapun) tetap lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan nanti~

Check this out~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Dia terdiam, lututnya tertekuk.

Matanya yang hampa mengisyaratkan kebencian, kehancuran… Sebuah akhir ironis yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Pemuda itu ternganga, mencoba menggenggam tangan dari satu-satunya orang, satu-satunya orang yang dia abdikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya hanya demi kehidupan orang tersebut.

Tangan yang lemas dan dingin, sensasi tersebut seakan membuat si pemuda mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia ingin ingat lagi walau hanya sekali.

Matanya tidak berkedip, dia teringat senyuman orang yang pernah sekali dia cintai, entah berapa tahun silam lamanya.

Senyuman perempuan di dalam delusinya seakan mengatakan 'jangan menangis, jangan bersedih'. Tapi, apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika dia tidak menangis? Jika dia tidak menangis, dia tidak akan ingat lagi bagaimana kasih sayangnya terhadap perempuan yang ia tangisi. Ia sama saja dengan membuang rasa sayangnya terhadap perempuan yang ia cintai.

Lalu, akhirnya ia pun menangis…

Ya, si pemuda itu menangis, karena ingatannya yang menyedihkan dan kenyataan menyakitkan yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Dia menatap langit, si pemuda hanya bisa menatap langit di tengah kehancuran yang dia buat sendiri dengan tangannya. Amukannya tidak bisa lagi dia kendalikan, mendapati orang yang dia lindungi dengan segenap harga dirinya pergi tanpa bisa dia selamatkan membuatnya sangat dipenuhi penyesalan…

"Kenapa…?"

"Andai aku mengikuti ucapannya… Mungkinkah hal ini tidak akan terjadi?"

Tangisannya belum juga berhenti.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dia benar-benar menangis dalam-dalam, menangisi kebodohannya sendiri yang akhirnya membawa pergi orang yang dia cintai, lagi.

Dia melihat tangannya, _chip_ kecil yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya seakan tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku perjuangkan…?"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA AKU PERJUANGKAN?!"

Orang yang ada di belakang si pemuda hanya diam… Ini pertama kalinya pula sejak sekian lama dia melihat rekannya— Si pemuda, menangis sangat dalam, kesedihannya seakan sudah tertabur garam dan dia tidak hanya merasakan sakit akan luka, tapi juga sakit secara jiwa.

Si pemuda melihat orang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kau hanya diam…?" Si pemuda ingin rasanya marah, tapi air matanya tidak bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sebenarnya ingin dia keluarkan. Termakan kesedihan, tertelan tangisan, tidak ada lagi tempat bagi tawa kebahagiaan dalam relung hatinya sekarang.

"Kau harus tahu apa itu penyesalan untuk yang kedua kalinya dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau sadar bukan? Kau itu orang yang egois, dan egoisme mu pernah merebut sesuatu dari mu sekali. Sayangnya kau tidak pernah belajar." Ucap orang tersebut.

Si pemuda— Yuuma, menghempaskan _chip_ di tangannya.

Dia meremas wajahnya sendiri dengan keras.

Mulutnya meringis, air matanya tidak terhenti apapun yang dia lakukan.

Dia berteriak, dia berteriak, dia berteriak, dia berteriak, dia terus berteriak.

Akhirnya dia meraung dengan sangat kencang, raungan yang membawa kepedihan.

Seperti seekor serigala tangguh yang akan mati dan tidak tertolong lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Teriakannya bergema dengan hebat, terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"KENAPA?!"

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN SEMUA INI!"

Dia benar, apa yang dia kejar dan dapatkan selama ini tidak lagi berguna jika satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan dia melakukan semua itu pergi meninggalkannya. Apa yang ia perjuangkan, apa yang dikatakan egonya dan apa yang menjadi pandangan hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur berantakan, tanpa sisa, tampak nyata…

Teriakannya terus dan terus terulang, lagi dan lagi.

Dia terus dan terus berteriak dengan rasa sakit, memukul tanah untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Tapi dia sadar, apapun yang dia lakukan, hal itu tidak akan membawa orang di pelukannya hidup kembali.

Dia hanya bisa menyesal, dan dia terus menyesal sampai membuat segala penyesalan yang dia tumpuk selama ini benar-benar terasa perih.

Dia akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Air matanya terus menetes dan menetes.

"Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang Yuuma?" Tanya orang di belakangnya, Namine Ritsu.

Yuuma tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk lebih erat orang yang ada di pelukannya. Jasad tanpa jiwa itu terasa dingin, tapi Yuuma tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Yuuma terus dan terus menahan tangisannya, tapi air matanya tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lain, aku tidak butuh kebenaran, aku tidak butuh idealisme, bahkan aku akan membuang keegoisanku…"

Suara seraknya terus dan terus terdengar.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lain, dirinya seorang sudah cukup bagiku…"

Ritsu memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuuma.

Ikat kepala Yuuma yang terpasang di dahinya perlahan melonggar dan melepas, ikatannya kendur dan melemah dengan sendirinya.

Yuuma akhirnya sadar, bagaimana hidupnya sebagai Iblis berjalan. Dia kehilangan orang yg sangat dia hormati, dia kehilangan orang yang dia janji akan lindungi, dia kehilangan orang yang dia cintai, dua kali…

"Jadi ini… Inikah rasanya hidup sebagai Iblis…?"

Iblis adalah makhluk yang dianggap jahat, dan orang jahat akan selalu mendapatkan balasannya walau dia sebenarnya tidak jahat. Selama dia dianggap jahat, dendam dan juga kebencian orang lain akan mengikutinya bagai ekor.

Yuuma memeluk lebih erat tubuh yang ada dia papah di kedua tangannya.

Mata Aria yang kosong menatap lurus Yuuma, tanpa cahaya, tanpa pancaran jiwa.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini, dengan kebenaran, dengan takdir…"

Yuuma tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya.

"Aku tidak peduli walau aku harus kehilangan harga diriku…"

Yuuma seakan menerawang sosok yang ingin sekali dia mintai pertanggung jawaban akan takdirnya, dia seakan menantang Tuhan dengan menatap benci langit di atas kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan bersedia jatuh ke dasar neraka sekalipun jika sudah mati…"

"Tapi kumohon, bawa dia kembali…"

Suara tangisan Yuuma sekarang benar-benar terdengar dengan jelas. Butir air kecil menetes perlahan dan akhirnya merembes di wajah Yuuma, menghiasi wajahnya hingga terlihat semakin dan semakin menyedihkan.

Dia menunduk dan melihat wajah orang yang sangat dia cintai, yang kini sudah tiada, lagi…

"Bawa Aria kembali padaku…"

Ucapnya, dengan pelan, sesenggukan.

Dia hanya bisa terus memeluk tubuh kosong Aria, berharap keajaiban datang dan membawa Aria kembali kepadanya.

'Aku ingin kau menjadi bukti bahwa aku benar-benar hidup…'

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Yuuma dan Aria mendatangi tempat yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka. Udara yang dingin tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk pergi ke sana. Walau tempatnya benar-benar tersembunyi, mereka memiliki cukup informasi untuk bisa menemukannya.

Aria dan Yuuma, keduanya berdiri di atas sebuah bukit yang terdiri dari gundukan salju. Jauh dari pemukiman, terlihat sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat mencurigakan.

 _Scientifical Organ_.

Tujuan mereka adalah mencari kebenaran dari kenyataan yang sudah disembunyikan dari mereka.

"Aria, kita bisa istirahat dulu jika kau memang lelah."

Ucapan lembut Yuuma terdengar di tengah bisingnya angin dingin yang berhembus.

Hanya saja, apa yang Aria khawatirkan bukanlah dirinya yang kelelahan. Apa yang Aria khawatirkan adalah apa yang menunggu mereka di sana.

Yuuma merasakan kegelisahan Aria dan berbalik ke arah Aria.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Yuuma.

Aria sempat terdiam sejenak.

Dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya… Tapi…"

BUK!

Yuuma langsung memeluk Aria erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu walau aku harus kehilangan tubuhku sekalipun."

Aria sempat memasang wajah sedih, tapi dia membalas pelukan Yuuma dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih."

Apa yang Aria khawatirkan adalah, apakah memang tidak apa-apa untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut? Aria bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang akan terjadi di sana adalah hal yang buruk, sangat buruk hingga bisa mengubah takdir dirinya dan Yuuma.

Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Yuuma bersedih, dia tidak mau membawa kesedihan lain bagi Yuuma.

Walau cintanya mungkin palsu, dia tetap mencintai Yuuma.

Dan walau cinta Yuuma hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab atas kematian Venus, Yuuma sudah berjanji akan melindungi Aria.

Walau keduanya tidak sadar bahwa rasa kasih sayang mereka mungkin hanya ilusi semata, mereka tetap tidak akan melepas satu sama lain.

Aria takut, bahwa jalan menuju kebenaran yang mereka cari akan menghilangankan segala bentuk ikatan yang mereka telah jalani.

Sedangkan Yuuma, di dalam hatinya dia percaya bahwa dia harus mencari apa yang benar. Dia harus menemukan apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya yang harus dia ketahui. Yuuma percaya pandangan hidupnya yang walaupun terdengar egois, tetap bisa dia pegang, karena tidak ada lagi pegangan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menopang hidupnya.

Jika dia terus dan terus mengikuti takdir, dia akan kembali kecewa.

Yuuma percaya, kalau dia sendiri egois, dia tidak akan menyesal walau keegoisannya membawa hal yang buruk padanya. Paling tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak lagi menyalahkan takdir yang membawa hal yang buruk kepadanya. Karena Yuuma sendiri sudah lelah selalu menjadi rahasia bagi semua orang, dia ingin membuka dirinya, sebagai gantinya dia juga ingin orang lain yang ada di sekitarny membuka dirinya dengannya. Memang terdengar egois, tapi itulah hal yang Yuuma benar-benar inginkan.

Tapi, Yuuma membatin, apakah keegoisannya adalah hal yang cocok untuk dijadikan pandangan hidup baginya? Yuuma hanya tidak tahu harus menggunakan apalagi selain egoisme nya sendiri, karena hanya itu yang tersisa dari diri Yuuma yang sekarang. Dari seorang Mainyuu yang sudah berulang kali hanya mengikuti takdir tanpa berani menentang apa-apa.

Keduanya berjalan dengan rasa gelisah, keduanya berjalan dengan ketidak tahuan bahwa apa yang mereka pilih dan anggap benar hanyalah jalan yang membawa mereka ke arah tragedi lainnya.

.

.

.

"Ritsu?"

Yuuma melihat sosok orang yang dia kenal tepat di hadapannya, secara tiba-tiba.

"Yuuma, kenapa kau tidak kunjung kembali? Len sudah diambang batas, kita harus segera menyelesaikan urusan kita dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi." Ucap Ritsu yang ada di depannya.

Aria melihat Yuuma dan Ritsu bergantian, Yuuma memang pernah menceritakan Ritsu kepada Aria, tapi Aria belum pernah melihat sendiri orangnya. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Yuuma, dia wanita yang berkarisma, aura yang dia pancarkan memang benar-benar berbeda, itulah yang Aria pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'diambang batas'?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Len sudah sepenuhnya bangkit dan menyadari jati dirinya sebagai anak dari seorang Malaikat dan Iblis. Sepertinya beberapa orang dari pihak Iblis sudah menjemputnya, tidak lama lagi perang besar antara Iblis dengan dunia akan terjadi." Jawab Ritsu.

Yuuma bergidik.

Sejak kapan? Pikir Yuuma.

Len bangkit sepenuhnya, tapi Yuuma tidak merasakannya sama sekali? Bukannya kendali segel ingatan Len ada di tangan Yuuma?

Yuuma kembali memegang ikat kepala yang ia ikatkan di lengan atas lengan kirinya, sebuah peninggalan berharga dari orang yang pernah sekali dia hormati

Yuuma melepas ikat kepalanya dari lengannya dan mengikat ikat kepala itu di kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin melawanku, Yuuma?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Jangan halangi aku."

Aura dari kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja terpancar dengan kuat, terus dan terus menguat hingga membuat Aria hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Aria menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tetap sadar.

Aria tidak mengenal dengan baik tentang siapa sebenarnya seorang Namine Ritsu, tapi jika itu bisa membuat Yuuma sampai seserius ini, sepertinya orang yang bernama Ritsu ini tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali.

Tapi, kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar? Bukannya Yuuma bilang kalau Ritsu adalah rekannya sebagai seorang _True Braves_?

"Kau ingin mengamuk di sini?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Jika kau menghalangiku, maka jawabanku iya. Jangan halangi aku Renne, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu kalau kau harus menunggu, dunia tidak berputar di dalam genggamanmu."

Renne? Pikir Aria.

Apa Ritsu punya nama lain?

Aria yang sedang berpikir tiba-tiba bergidik kengerian, nada bicara dan sifat Yuuma tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Yuuma menjadi lebih sarkastik dan temperamental, Aria ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh Yuuma, tapi tangannya yang gemetar menahannya dari melakukan hal tersebut.

Ritsu melepas ketegangan dalam dirinya, dia tiba-tiba saja melemaskan ototnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin melawanmu." Gumam Ritsu setelahnya.

Ritsu berbalik dan membelakangi Yuuma.

"Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh menyesal. Ini adalah jalan yang kau pilih, kau tidak berhak mengeluh apalagi menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini." Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Ritsu memberikan nasihat kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma sendiri terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang berubah dari seorang Namine Ritsu. Apa Ritsu memnyembunyikan sesuatu?

Sedangkan Aria, dia berpikir mungkin mereka memang seorang rekan setelah mendengar kalimat dari Ritsu yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan tindakan Yuuma.

Bagaimanapun, Ritsu terlihat seperti melindungi Yuuma dengan segenap kemampuannya. Dia tidak terlihat cuek terhadap Yuuma, dia terlihat seperti kakak yang bisa diandalkan, itulah yang terpampang di mata Aria.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk memikirkannya nanti. Tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum Len benar-benar hancur dan melawan seluruh dunia." Ucap Ritsu.

"Melawan dunia? Apa kau mengigau? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau dunia tidak berjalan sama seperti yang ada di dalam kepalamu?" , Ucap Yuuma, dengan ejekan yang terdengar kasar.

Aria terdiam, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana gawatnya kalau sampai Len benar-benar melawan dunia. Selain itu, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Yuuma dan Ritsu apa ada yang belum Yuuma ceritakan tentang diri mereka berdua kepada Aria?

"Kau meragukan perkataanku, Yuuma?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Bukankah kau mengerti, aku bersumpah akan melindungi Len tanpa membunuhnya. Dia anak dari orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku dan melindungiku yang tidak punya apa-apa ini." Jawab Yuuma, walau agak melenceng.

Mata Yuuma dan Ritsu kembali bertemu, tapi hanya Yuuma yang menyiratkan perlawanan.

Tanpa Yuuma duga, Ritsu terkekeh pelan.

"Ahaha…" Tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Yuuma geram.

"Kau memang egois, tapi kau sudah kelewat egois sampai terdengar naïf." Ucap Ritsu.

Ritsu kali ini benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yuuma, tangannya melambai dan dengan suara yang agak keras, Ritsu berbicara.

"Suatu saat kau akan dikhianati oleh egoisme mu sendiri, kau akan menyesal akan apa yang kau jadikan pandangan hidup. Kata-kata ku adalah sesuatu yang mutlak, kau tidak bisa menghindari takdir, Yuuma." Ucap Ritsu.

Wujud Ritsu menghilang perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya berharap kau siap ketika waktunya datang, Mainyuu." Lalu Ritsu benar-benar menghilang.

Dalam sekejap, kesan Aria terhadap Ritsu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aria benar-benar tidak mengerti, yang mana wajah Ritsu yang sebenarnya. Apakah yang terlihat sangat melindungi Yuuma, atau satu lagi yang terlihat hanya memanfaatkan Yuuma.

"Yuuma… Orang itu… Berbahaya…" Ucap Aria, tertatih.

Mulutnya membeku, dan atmosfer yang sebelumnya terjadi benar-benar membawa beban tersendiri bagi Aria. Walau seorang klon dengan eksistensi yang terdengar sanagat hebat, Aria sendiri tidak punya kekuatan luar biasa seperti orang-orang disekitarnya, dia hanya mampu sihir-sihir tingkat menengah-keatas dan ahli dalam melacak sesuatu. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang dia temui, dia tidak punya daya tahan yang kuat terhadap intimidasi dari kekuatan yang dahsyat. Karena, mental Aria sendiri memang tidak dibentuk sebagai mental petarung.

Udara yang sempat tercampur tekanan dari seorang Namine Ritsu benar-benar membuat Aria menggigil ketakutan. Berbeda dengan Yuuma dan Len, aura yang Aria rasakan dari Ritsu benar-benar berbeda… Seluruhnya gelap dan pekat, penuh dengan emosi negatif dan dendam yang murni…

Seakan-akan hidupnya hanya untuk membalaskan sesuatu kepada orang yang menjadi targetnya…

"Yuuma…"

Di tengah kecimpung perasaan yang bergejolak tanpa arah, Aria membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sahutan dari Yuuma sempat membuat Aria gugup, tapi dia tidak boleh menahannya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mau menyudahi saja semua ini?" Ucap Aria.

Yuuma sempat membatu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Maksudku, aku sudah puas dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, sama seperti yang pernah aku katakana sebelumnya… Jadi… Bisakan kita pulang saja? Aku… Aku…"

Ditengah gumaman tersebut.

Aria terduduk lemas.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk… Aku takut…"

Dia kembali menggigil ketakutan, tapi bukan karena Ritsu, melainkan karena hal yang akan segera mereka hadapi.

Yuuma menatap Aria dalam diam, dia tidak menjawab satupun perkataan Aria.

Tapi…

"Aku mengerti…" Ucap Yuuma.

"Jadi kau setuju? Kalau begitu ayo—"

Ketika Aria menarik tangan Yuuma, Yuuma tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aria, kau bisa pergi dan menungguku di tempat yang aman. Aku akan melanjutkannya sendiri." Ucap Yuuma.

"?!"

Yuuma melepas genggaman Aria darinya, dia pergi sendirian, meninggalkan Aria. Aria yang bingung akhirnya mengejar Yuuma, mencoba mengikuti langkah Yuuma dan berbicara dengannya.

"De—dengarkan aku Yuuma! Aku hanya ingin kita berdua selamat!"

"Aku sudah puas hanya denganmu, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini lebih jauh lagi!"

"Aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi lagi! Aku hanya ingin kita segera kembali dan menyadarkan Len! Bukannya dia lebih penting sekarang?!"

"Yuuma! Yuuma!"

Ucapan demi ucapan yang Aria lontarkan tidak berpengaruh pada Yuuma, Yuuma hanya terus berjalan sambil menghiraukan Aria. Aria lambat laun memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan Yuuma pergi.

Tapi…

"Aku… Aku sudah lama hancur… Aku senang dicintai olehmu… Tapi semenjak aku tahu kebenaran tentang diriku, aku sudah mengira aku perlahan menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan memaksakan kenyataan yang tidak ingin aku terima…"

Yuuma berhenti ketika suara serak Aria berkata demikian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi… Aku sudah hancur, oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu hancur juga… Yuuma…"

Ketika Yuuma berbalik melihat Aria, Aria sudah berlutut di atas salju sambil meneteskan air mata.

Ada sesuatu yang Aria sembunyikan dari Yuuma.

Aria merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya, berasal dari tempat yang kini sedang mereka tuju.

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu membuat Aria takut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat tersebut.

Aria tidak tahu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan sebenarnya adalah sebuah gelombang otak, gelombang radio pendek dari alat yang ditanamkan di dalam otaknya. Gelombang itu berfrekuensi sama dengan yang ada di dalam kepalanya, Aria tidak tahu, kalau ada seseorang— Atau sesuatu yang sama sepertinya menunggu di sana, dan itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Aria bisa merasakannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Karena Aria sendiri memang tidak tahu apa-apa, andai Yuuma tidak mengatakan jati diri Aria yang sebenarnya, dia pasti masih percaya bahwa dirinya adalah manusia sampai sekarang…

"Oleh karena itu…"

Yuuma masih terdiam, mendengarkan apa yang Aria coba katakan…

"Kumohon, jangan pergi… Atau aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu juga…"

Yuuma tidak berkata apapun, dia berbalik membelakangi Aria dan berjalan meninggalkan Aria.

"Aku…"

Aria tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi setelah Yuuma meninggalkannya.

Di tengah udara dingin, Aria hanya terduduk diam, menunggu dirinya mati karena hipotermia. Pikirannya sudah kosong, tanpa Aria sadari, ketakutan ditinggal oleh Yuuma lebih terasa menakutkan ketimbang ketakutan karena apa yang menunggu mereka di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Tapi…

"Kau akan kedinginan, tidak baik terus berdiam diri di sini."

Yuuma tiba-tiba datang kembali membawa sebuah jaket yang lebih tebal lagi, sepertinya dia mengambilnya dari salah seorang penjaga yang berjaga di sekitar.

Semenjak meninggalkan HQ, Yuuma dan Aria tidak lagi bisa menggunakan peralatan B.L.A.D.E. seperti transmitter untuk komunikasi atau _nano suit_ yang membuat mereka tetap bisa menjaga suhu tubuh mereka. Jadi Yuuma membawakan jaket tebal sebagai gantinya.

"Tapi, orang barusan benar-benar primitif, mereka bertahan di tempat sedingin ini hanya dengan jaket? Teknologi sudah berkembang pesat tapi mereka masih menggunakan jaket kuno seperti ini?" Oceh Yuuma kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

Aria, tanpa sadar mengucapkan kekecewaan atas kembalinya Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Kalau kau kembali, aku—"

Yuuma menutup bibir Aria dengan jari telunjuknya, jari itu terasa dingin sekaligus hangat.

"Jangan berbicara lagi, aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu sampai akhir, dan aku bukan orang yang senang mengingkari janji. Lagipula ini juga demi diriku sendiri." Ucap Yuuma, dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa Aria sadari, kekhawatirannya menghilang setelah melihat wajah Yuuma.

Dia lupa akan apa yang sebelumnya dia rasakan dan kembali mengikuti Yuuma.

Padahal, kesempatan barusan adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka untuk kabur dari tragedi yang menunggu mereka di depan.

.

.

.

"Aneh… Hanya ada beberapa penjaga, dan mereka lemah… Apa ini tempat yang benar?" Yuuma yang berjalan enteng di dalam bangunan tersebut berbicara dengan nada kecewa.

Mereka sudah ada di dalam bangunan tempat _Scientifical Organ_ menjalankan eksperimennya. Aria masih mengikuti Yuuma dari belakang, tapi kejanggalan ini benar-benar mengganggu Aria juga.

"Menurut peta di pos pengawas tadi, seharusnya ruang kendali masih jauh dari sini. Kita masih harus berjalan sedikit lagi." Ucap Yuuma.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aria merasakan sesuatu yang lebih tidak mengenakkan lagi.

Gelombang yang sebelumnya Aria terima terasa semakin dekat. Jalan Aria terus dan terus saja melemah, hingga akhirnya dia sempat berdiam diri.

"Aria?" Panggil Yuuma.

Tapi Aria tidak menoleh.

Aria melihat, tidak… Dia mengingat sesuatu, ingatan yang juga bukan miliknya.

' _Hentikan!'_

' _TOLONG AKU!'_

' _Buang dia… Lanjutkan ke subjek selanjutnya.'_

' _TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!'_

' _Tolong… Ini menyakitkan…'_

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja merembes bagai air terjun.

"Tidak…" Gumam Aria pelan.

Yuuma yang khawatir langsung menghampiri Aria, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Aria terus mundur ketika Yuuma maju menghampirinya.

"Aria? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuma.

Tapi, pikiran Aria benar-benar kusut akan masa lalu, ingatan demi ingatan yang bukan dari dirinya kembali… Terus dan terus berputar bagai mimpi buruk,

' _Lanjutkan ke subyek selanjutnya.'_

' _TIDAK! KUMOHON! TIDAK!'_

' _Bedah otaknya, kita harus membuat eksperimen ini berhasil.'_

' _Kita akan membuat sirkuit Mana buatan.'_

' _Akhirnya klon yang sempurna!'_

…

Tanpa sadar, Aria memegangi kepalanya sendiri, meremasnya dan menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan horror.

Pupil matanya mengecil dan mulutnya komat-kamit bagai merapalkan sesuatu.

"Aria? ARIA?! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

Saat Yuuma mencoba berlari menghampiri Aria, Aria malah semakin mundur.

' _Siapapun… Ini menyakitkan… Kumohon… Tolong aku…'_

"Eksperimen H-401 sudah ditemukan. Memberi tahukan lokasi."

Suara yang tidak Aria dan Yuuma kenal tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Dari kegelapan, keluar dua sosok perempuan. Aria menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan pandangan buram, dan mimpi buruknya mencapai puncak stress yang paling menakutkan.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aria berlari menjauhi Yuuma dan kedua orang perempuan tersebut, Yuuma langsung refleks mengejar Aria, tapi kedua tangannya di pegang oleh dua orang perempuan yang bahkan belum Yuuma liat wujudnya.

Yuuma memberontak, tapi genggaman dua perempuan itu terlalu kuat. Akhirnya Yuuma menoleh ke belakang, dan matanya juga ikut memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Dua… Aria…?"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"PERGI! PERGI DARIKU! PERGI!"

Aria terus dan terus berlari tanpa arah, tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan sesuatu seakan ada yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"PERGI DARIKU!"

Dia terus dan terus saja berlari, pintu demi pintu, ruangan demi ruangan dia lewati selama tidak ada kunci yang menahannya.

Di dalam gedung besar itu, Aria sampai di sebuah tempat yang seperti kolam besar.

Cahaya dari lampu latar yang dipasang di lantai membias ke langit-langit dan menambahkan kesan menakutkan di ruangan tersebut.

Mata Aria tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu di kolam tersebut...

Sebuah tangan yang mengambang...

Dengan keberanian yang terakhir yang dia punya, Aria mencoba mendekati kolam itu hingga dia ada di tepiannya. Aria tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa takutknya. Dia jatuh dan merangkak mundur.

Tatapan demi tatapan terarah dari kolam yang sempat dia pandangi.

"Apa… Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Gumam Aria.

Apa yang ada di dalam kolam tersebut adalah puluhan tubuh 'Aria' yang tanpa jiwa. Terpotong-potong dan mengeluarkan darah hingga air kolam berwarna merah pekat. Mata mereka seakan menatap Aria dengan dendam dan kebencian.

Seakan-akan mereka berkata.

'Ini semua adalah salahmu…'

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Yuuma mencoba memberontak dari dua tangan yang menggenggamnya.

Yuuma sudah bisa menduganya, dua 'Aria' yang ada di depannya ini adalah kloning lain yang menjad eksperimen di tempat menjijikan ini. Yuuma tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Aria sendirian, akan sangat buruk kalau dia menemui 'dirinya' yang lain lagi di tempat ini.

"Penyusup berusaha kabur, Master, bagaimana ini?" Salah seorang 'Aria' berbicara dengan tenang.

"Ugh… Sulit menahan orang ini, tapi aku rasa kita tidak akan diserang olehnya." Ucap 'Aria' yang lain.

Lalu, sebuah suara menggema di dalam lorong Yuuma berada.

" **Aku tahu kau akan datang Mainyuu."**

"Suara ini? Avanna?"

Ya, Yuuma berhasil menyadari suara tersebut walau sudah agak berbeda. Dia adalah Avanna Blue, orang yang pernah menjalankan _Black Mist_ bersama Albert Morgan.

" **I-401, I-402, bawa dia ke ruanganku."**

""Akan kami lakukan dengan cepat, Master."" Ucap kedua 'Aria' yang menahan Yuuma.

Tanpa Yuuma sadari, posisi ruangan dan sekat di bangunan itu berubah. Dalam hitungan detik, Yuuma sudah ada di sebuah ruangan besar dengan berbagai macam super komputer di dalamnya.

"Mainyuu, akhirnya kau datang, apa yang sekarang membawamu datang lagi ke tempat kami? Apa karena A.R.I.A?" Suara Avanna terdengar dengan jelas.

Yuuma dan Avanna beserta dua klon Aria ada di ruangan yang sama. Sekarang kedua klon tersebut melepas pegangan mereka kepada Yuuma.

"Apa maksud semua ini? A.R.I.A? Apa itu? Kenapa kau masih melanjutkan eksperimen tidak manusiawi ini? Perang sudah berakhir dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa bagi kalian para ilmuwan gila untuk melanjutkan _Black Mist_. Bukannya yang kalian lakukan ini adalah kesia-siaan?" Ucap Yuuma terang-terangan.

Tidak perlu ada perkenalan dan salam hangat, mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Sama seperti yang Albert katakan, Avanna sudah benar-benar terobsesi dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Sayangnya, Avanna hanya tersenyum, walau senyumannya kelihatan lembut, jelas sekali bahwa senyuman itu mengejek Yuuma yang tidak tahu apapun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Avanna.

Kedua klon Aria yang ada di belakang Yuuma menghampiri Avanna dan berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Avanna.

"Aku tahu bahwa Albert membantumu. Aku mengungsikan semua ilmuwan lain dan membuat pertahanan di sini lemah karena tahu pertahanan kuat sekalipun tidak akan membuatmu menyerah. Aku meminimalisir korban dan efisiensi waktu agar bisa langsung berbicara empat mata denganmu, tapi ternyata kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" Jelas Avanna, dengan nada kecewa.

"Cepat beritahu aku apa yang harus ku tahu." Paksa Yuuma.

Avanna kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau lihat semua monitor ini? Kau tahu apa yang terlihat dari tempat ini?"

Yuuma langsung melihat monitor yang banyak tersebut satu persatu.

"Apa-apaan ini…?"

Yuuma melihat mimpi buruk.

Kloning yang mirip dengan Aria yang dia kenal dibuat massal, pengembangan embrio, uji coba yang tidak berperikemanusiaan… Dan Yuuma melihat Aria yang ketakutan setengah mati di sebuah ruangan yang penuh jasad dirinya sendiri.

"Aria…? ARIA?!"

Yuuma bergegas pergi untuk menghampiri Aria dan mengacuhkan Avanna, tapi dia sadar, ruangan tempatnya berada tidak memiliki pintu maupun jendela,

" _Black Mist_ sudah lama mati." Ucap Avanna.

Yuuma berbalik menoleh ke arah Avanna.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau jelaskan tentang semua eksperimen gila ini?!" Yuuma berteriak dengan kesal, dia masih tidak bisa melihat lagi eksperimen yang terpampang di monitor tersebut.

Tubuh manusia dibedah, dipotong, dilukai dengan ironis. Walau klon, mereka tetap manusia… Dan, Avanna adalah orang yang melakukan semua tindakan keji tersebut...

"Apa kau sadar sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang kau bunuh sekarang?" Tanya Yuuma.

Avanna hanya tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT DIRIMU SENDIRI DI CERMIN?! SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK MEMANGNYA YANG KAU BUNUH?! TANGANMU LEBIH BERLUMURAN DARAH DARIKU!" Teriak Avanna.

"Lagipula, yang membuat mereka adalah aku, jadi aku punya hak untuk melakukan apapun pada mereka." Lanjut Avanna dengan tampang yang meremehkan.

Yuuma menunduk.

Dia langsung saja menerobos jarak di antara dirinya dengan Avanna dan tombaknya sudah siap menusuk kepala Avanna. Tapi dua orang klon di samping Avanna menghentikan serangan Yuuma dengan tangan mereka.

Tanganmereka berdarah karena melawan gesekan dengan tombak Yuuma yang keras.

"Lihat? Mereka bahkan melindungiku tanpa perlu aku perintahkan." Ucap Avanna dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau…"

"Kau ingin tahu kebenarannya bukan?" Tanya Avanna.

.

.

.

"Tidak… Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi?" Aria terus meringkuk, memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Ingatan yang datang satu persatu ke dalam kepalanya adalah ingatan dari klon-klon sebelumnya yang telah tiada karena percobaan mengerikan yang dilakukan dalam mereka.

Walau mereka mati, gelombang otak mereka sudah disimpan di dalam sebuah memori, dan Aria adalah klon yang menjadi 'inang' dalam menyimpan memori-memori itu. Ketika dia datang ke tempat ini, gelombang otak Aria menguat dan melepaskan semua memori yang sudah dikirimkan kepadanya selama ini.

Berputar dan terus berputar seperti mimpi buruk.

Bagai ratusan monster yang siap melahapnya ke dalam kegelapan.

' _Ini semua salahmu…'_

' _Salahmu…'_

' _Kau yang membunuh kami…'_

' _Dasar monster…'_

' _Iblis…'_

' _Pembunuh…'_

' _PEMBUNUH!'_

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!"

Suara itu terus terngiang di kepala Aria bagai kutukan, Aria terus dan terus dilempari kalimat yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!"

"AKU BUKAN!"

"AKU!"

"… TOLONG…"

Pada akhirnya, Aria sendiri hancur karena kenyataan yang dia coba dapatkan— Tidak, yang Yuuma ingin dapatkan.

.

.

.

"ARIA?!"

Yuuma terus dan terus menghantamkan dinding dengan senjatanya, tapi dinding tersebut tidak bisa hancur dengan mudah.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Teriaknya, putus asa.

"Kau sudah terlambat, dia sudah 'rusak'." Ucap Avanna.

Yuuma tidak menghiraukan Avanna, dia terus mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"A.R.I.A. adalah singkatan dari Artificial Reality Inteligence Advance, proyek baru yang kami kembangkan setelah _Black Mist_. Klon yang kau panggil sebagai 'Aria' adalah produk pertama yang berhasil kami kembangkan dari eksperimen baru ini. Dia adalah hasil pertama yang berhasil hidup setelah dikembangkan dari bentuk embrio dan tumbuh sebagai manusia normal. Puluhan bahkan ratusan klon sudah dikorbankan sebelumnya, mereka dibedah dan ditanamkan berbagai macam alat untu mengukur probabilitas mereka dalam ketahanan umur fisik dan juga mental. Seluruh klon yang ada di dalam proyek ini ditanamkan sebuah _chip_ kecil yang menghubungkan klon yang satu dengan yang lain melalui sebuah server khusus, memungkinkan mereka berbagi informasi tanpa ada hambatan dan resiko _hacking_. Mereka adalah tentara yang paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan." Jelas Avanna.

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Lantas, kenapa kau membuang Aria begitu saja?!" Tanya Yuuma dengan geram.

"Membuang? Ah, maksudmu membiarkannya hidup di dunia luar. Itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi, semenjak sistem emosi berhasil mengakar kepada para klon, berbagai reaksi yang pantas menjadi data penting berhasil kami dapatkan dalam eksperimen dan pembedahan yang sudah berlalu. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih kami butuhkan, yaitu 'interaksi dengan dunia luar', aku secara prbadi membiarkannya untuk terus mendapatkan data selama 18 tahun ini. _Chip_ di otaknya akan mengkonversi ingatan dan juga data di sel otaknya menjadi angka biner dan mengirimkannya kepadaku walau dia tertidur sekalipun. Efektif bukan?" Ucap Avanna, menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma.

Yuuma berbalik ke arah Avanna yang tersenyum.

Wajah Yuuma benar-benar dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Dasar iblis…" Ucap Yuuma.

"Bukannya kau yang seorang Iblis?" Balas Avanna.

Yuuma dengan ganas mencoba menyerang Avanna, tapi klon yang ada di sampingnya terus dan terus menghalangi Yuuma. Karena kemiripan yang terlalu identik, semangat Yuuma lama-lama menghilang dan dia takut melukai para klon itu karena mereka terlalu mirip dengan Aria. Ini serasa Yuuma sendiri sedang melukai Aria.

Akhirnya Yuuma sendiri tidak berdaya, dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan kebenaran yang kau inginkan, jadi, apa tujuanmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Avanna.

Yuuma tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya menggigit bibirnya.

Yuuma kembali melihat monitor, dia melihat Aria yang terus kesakitan, ketakutan, dan kebingungan.

Jika terus seperti ini, Aria akan benar-benar hancur.

Yuuma percaya bahwa Aria belum hancur, dia akan terus dan terus berusaha supaya Aria mau menerima dirinya sendiri terlepas dari kenyataan yang akan dia terima nanti. Yuuma berdiri tegak, dua klon yang melndungi Avanna sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Tapi, Yuuma menjatuhkan tombaknya, dia berlutut, lalu sujud di hadapan Avanna.

'Aku akan melindungi Aria walau harus kehilangan diriku sendiri.' Tetap Yuuma dengan teguh.

"Aku mohon, pertemukan aku lagi dengannya, dengan Aria. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, tapi biarkan dia lepas dari derita ini." Ucap Yuuma, dalam-dalam.

Avanna menyeringai, dia tertawa dengan keras. Menghampiri Yuuma dengan wajah kemenangan, Avanna menginjak-injak kepala Yuuma dengan kuat.

"Sudah! Aku! Bilang!" Dia menginjak Yuuma sambil terus berbicara.

"Ini pemandangan terindah! Teruslah berlutut! Memohonlah kepadaku!"

"Dasar brengsek! Dasar bajingan! Karena dirimu lah Albert pergi dari sisiku! Kau membawanya pergi dan berbalik memusuhiku! Dasar sialan!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Dasar sampah! Dasar makhluk rendahan!"

Avanna terus menginjak-injak Yuuma dan memakinya tanpa henti, tapi Yuuma tetap tidak bergeming. Dua klon yang ada di belakang Avanna sempat merasakan iba, tapi mereka tidak bisa melawan kehendak pencipta mereka.

Walau Avanna tidak berhenti, Yuuma tetap tidak melawan. Yuuma mendongak dan memancarkan tatapan memohon yang sungguh-sungguh, yang akhirnya membuat Avanna muak dan berhenti menginjak Yuuma.

"Aku muak dengan wajahmu!"

Dalam satu jentikan, sekat dan letak ruangan berubah lagi, kini Aria sudah ada di depan Yuuma. Yuuma kembali mendongak dan mencoba menghampiri Aria. Tapi Aria tetap tidak merespon walau Yuuma memeluknya.

"Kumohon… Tinggalkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Itulah hal yang dikatakan oleh Aria.

Terus dan terus, dia hanya meminta maaf.

Tapi Yuuma tidak berhenti memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Ucap Yuuma.

Aria mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya kembali, tapi dia tidak berani membalas pelukan Yuuma.

"Kumohon Yuuma, tinggalkan aku… Aku sudah hancur… Kau akan ikut hancur jika terus bersamaku… Kumohon, jangan cintai aku lebih dari ini."

Dan akhirnya, air mata Aria kembali mengalir, tapi bukan air mata ketakutan yang mengalir, melainkan air mata penyesalan.

 _Tanpa tinggalkan arti, waktu t'rus berlalu_

 _Kucoba mencarinya dan sadari_

Tapi Yuuma hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku hancur bersamamu, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu seperti sekarang ini…" Ucapnya.

Mata Aria tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" Ucap Aria.

Dia kembali sadar kalau dia sempat berusaha membuang satu-satunya kasih sayang yang paling murni yang tertuju padanya. Aria membalas pelukan Yuuma, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi…

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" Ucapnya terus dan terus.

Perkataan Yuuma membuatnya sadar bahwa Yuuma bukan sekedar menganggap Aria sebagai pengganti.

Dan Yuuma sendiri sadar bahwa dia butuh Aria dalam hidupnya agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Tapi, walau mereka akhirnya bersatu, takdir berkata lain.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Mainyuu."

Ctik!

Dalam satu jentikan, tubuh Aria berhenti bergerak, matanya menjadi kosong dan dari telinganya keluar asap kecil.

Aria tidak lagi bergerak.

"Aria…? Hei… Jawab aku… Aria? Jangan bercanda, ini bukan waktunya bercanda Aria…"

Yuuma tidak sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Aku meledakkan _chip_ di otaknya, dia sudah rusak dan tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku bisa membuat yang baru." Ucap Avanna, dengan geram.

 _Suara tawamu di kejauhan tak lagi bisa aku dengar s'karang_

 _Tangisan yang tersisa_

Tanpa Yuuma sadari, dia mencoa berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Dia akhirnya sadar, kalau Aria yang kini ada di genggamannya sudah tiada.

Akhirnya egoisme nya membawa tragedi terburuk yang bisa dia alami.

"Aria… Hey…?"

Dua klon yang menatap Yuuma benar-benar merasa iba dan kasihan, mereka mencoba berjalan menghampiri Yuuma, tapi langkah mereka dihentikan.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati anak itu." Ucap Avanna.

"Aria…" Yuuma terus memanggil nama Aria, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya suara tawa Avanna memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN DUA KALI?! SEKARANG KAU MENGERTI RASA SAKITKU BUKAN?! DITINGGALKAN OLEH ALBERT?! HAH?!" Avanna berteriak dalam kegilaan ke arah Yuuma.

"Aria… Bangun Aria… Ini bukan waktunya tidur…" Yuuma tidak menghiraukan Avanna dan terus memanggil nama Aria.

Merasa dirinya tidak dihiraukan, Avanna semakin geram.

"JANGAN MENGACUHKAN AKU BAJINGAN! KAU TETAP SAJA BAJINGAN! TETAP MENJADI BAJINGAN! KALIAN BERDUA! BUNUH ORANG ITU! BUNUH MAINYUU!"

Suara Avanna bergema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dua klon yang berada di bawah perintah Avanna tidak bisa membantah, dengan perasaan sangat bersalah, mereka menghampiri Yuuma dan siap menebas kepala Yuuma.

"Aria… Hei… Kau akan bangun bukan? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

 _Bila ini yang kau sebut "masa depan"_

 _Ku berharap esok takkan pernah datang_

 _Biarkanlah ku tinggal sendirian di dunia yang sepi_

 _Air mata dunia yang sudah kukenal_

Langkah kedua klon itu terhenti.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU! BUNUH MAINYUU SEKARAAAANG!"

"Aria…" Ucapa Yuuma akhirnya berhenti.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, dia memotong seluruh bagian tubuh kedua klon 'Aria' yang ingin menghabisinya.

Dalam sekejap mata pula, Yuuma sudah ada di depan Avanna. Matanya kosong, dia tidak lagi mengenal siapa musuh siapa teman… Yuuma sudah jatuh ke dalam relung deritanya sendiri.

"A—Apa?" Ucap Avanna.

Tubuh Avanna didorong ke dinding, lehernya di tekan sangat keras oleh Yuuma.

"He—Hentikan! Aku—Aku akan mem—Memberikan data pen—Penelitian kami! Aku akan! Akan!" Suara Avanna tidak berhenti, lehernya mulai dipelintir perlahan oleh Yuuma.

"Kau kira itu cukup untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang aku alami…?" Suara Yuuma berubah gelap.

Dia melepas Avanna jatuh ke lantai, Avanna terbatuk dan memasang wajah horror.

"Apa kau akan menghancurkan seluruh fasilitas ini?! Ada reaktor nuklir yang dipasang di sini, jika kau menghancurkannya, ini bisa menjadi krisis internasional!"

 _Ketak adilannya tak sanggup kuhitung lagi_

 _Aku takkan pernah bisa menemukan arti hari-hari yang t'lah hilang_

 _Waktu t'rus berdetik_

Yuuma tidak menjawab perkataan Avanna.

Dia hanya menatap kosong Avanna.

"Aku… Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi…"

Ikat kepala Yuuma melambai karena angin kencang yang tiba-tiba saja datang, dinding yang ada mulai berlubang satu persatu. Avanna semakin ketakutan.

"Bi—Biarkan aku hidup! Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau! A—Aku bisa membuat Aria lagi dan membiarkannya bersamamu lagi! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu lagi!"

Ucapa Avanna barusan membuat Yuuma semakin marah.

"Apa? 'Membuat Aria' katamu?" Ucap Yuuma.

 _Bahkan jarum jam berhenti karenanya_

 _Tak sanggup lagi menghitung_

 _Walau ku jalani hari tanpa senyumanmu_

BRAK!

Yuuma kembali memelintir leher Avanna dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Mulut Avanna mulai berbusa, suara 'krek' yang tidak mengenakkan mulai terdengar.

"APA KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! JANGAN ANGGAP ARIA SEBAGAI BARANG! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SEDANG KU RASAKAN!"

Teriakan Yuuma makin menggila.

Avanna tiba-tiba saja sudah tidak bernafas, lehernya sudah patah.

"INI! ITU! SEMUANYA SAMA SAJA! SEMUANYA HANYA DUSTA! TAKDIR YANG TIDAK MEMBAWA TAWA!"

Yuuma mengamuk dan menghancurkan segala yang ada di depannya.

 _Aku tak pernah bisa temukan artinya_

 _Bertanya pada hari, arti kata-katamu_

 _Walau ku tak bisa memahami lagi_

"KEBOHONGAN!"

"KENAIFAN!"

"KEEGOISAN!"

"AKU BERPEGANG PADA SEMUA ITU DAN TETAP BERAKHIR MENYEDIHKAN!"

Apapun yang dia hancurkan, dia tetap tidak membuat tubuh kosong Aria terkena dampaknya.

"BERITAHU AKU APA YANG BENAR!"

"BERITAHU AKU APA YANG SALAH!"

"BERITAHU AKU APA YANG BERBEDA!"

"BIARKAN AKU TAHU SEMUANYA DAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI DARI AWAL!"

Tangisan dan teriakannya makin tidak karuan.

Fasilitas tersebut lambat laun menjadi tanah.

Di depan reaktor nuklir, Yuuma hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tolong… Bawa kembali Aria kepadaku… Oh Tuhan…"

 _Ku harap tak akan ada yang berubah_

 _Biarkanlah ku menangis sendiri di dunia yang sepi_

 _Dalam dunia tanpa cahaya ini_

 _Tanpa seorang pun untuk berbagi kenangan_

Suara ledakan besar terdengar setelahnya.

Radiasi yang mematikan menjalar, menghancurkan seluruh bentuk kehidupan yang dilewati olehnya.

Tapi Yuuma terdiam, dia memegang sebuah _chip_ dan kembali ke tempat Aria. Memeluk tubuh Aria di tengah kekacauan tersebut… Dan menangis tanpa henti…

"Kenapa…?"

 _Tapi aku tahu, saat esok datang_

 _Hari-hari ini kan pergi_

 _Tanpa tinggalkan arti, waktu t'lah berlalu_

 _Tanpa seorang pun menyadari_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sekarang, Yuuma yang kosong tidak lagi melihat kenyataan.

Tapi, Ritsu di belakangnya tetap mengatakan sesuatu.

"Senjata adalah keadilan yang paling tinggi. Orang-orang akan bertindak sesuai dengan yang mereka anggap sebagai keadilan ketika tangan mereka sudah memegang senjata."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melukai seseorang bahkan menghancurkan dunia, tapi tidak ada bentuk perlindungan apalagi menyelamatkan yang bisa kau lakukan." Ucap Ritsu.

Yuuma tidak bergeming.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Pandangan hidup mu itu adalah senjata yang paling mematikan. Keegoisan memakan akal sehat dan pemberontakan diri menentang semua logika."

"Pada akhirnya kau akan dikhianati oleh pandangan hidupmu sendiri. Selama kau belum tahu apa yang benar, kau akan terus dikhianati. Sebagai api yang membara dan juga rasa sakit, keduanya akan tetap bersemayam di dalam hatimu sampai kau menyadari apa yang benar."

"Kau hanya bisa memohon kepada Tuhan agar semua penderitaan itu pergi, tapi permohonan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul, karena kau belum berusaha mengikuti apa yang benar…" Ucap Ritsu.

Yuuma tiba-tiba tersentak.

Dia menatap Ritsu dengan wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu benar?" Tanya Yuuma, tanpa ekspresi.

Ritsu mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ikutilah aku, aku akan membawamu ke sesuatu yang 'benar'." Ucap Ritsu.

Yuuma hanya bisa menatap tangan itu, dia tidak berniat meraihnya. Tapi, walau Yuuma mengalihkan pandangannya, Ritsu tetap tidak menarik tangannya.

Seketika Yuuma melihat _chip_ yang sempat dia buang, itu adalah seluruh data penelitian dari proyek A.R.I.A. yang berhasil Yuuma ambil di akhir-akhir kesadarannya sebelum dia menggila.

Aria…

Tidak… Tidak boleh begini…

Walau tanpa ekspresi, Yuuma meletakkan Aria sebentar dan berjalan mengambil _chip_ itu. Dia kembali ke tempat jasad Aria dan memapahnya.

Yuuma berdiri, walau wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia berbicara kepada Ritsu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Akan kugunakan data ini untuk membasmi seluruh _Scientifical Organ_ yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan menghentikan eksperimen gila mereka."

Yuuma menatap Aria.

Dalam sekejap, mata Yuuma kembali dipenuhi cahaya.

Dalam diam, Yuuma mengecup bibir Aria singkat, lalu memegangnya dengan lebih erat.

"Ritsu, cepat kita selesaikan urusan kita."

Yuuma berjalan duluan, sedangkan Ritsu akhirnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Itu benar, ini adalah pilihan dari keegoisannya sendiri, Ritsu benar… Dia tidak punya waktu menangisi kepergian Aria.

Sejak awal hidupnya memang sudah kacau, dia sudah sangat bersyukur karena bisa merasakan lagi hangatnya cinta walau hanya sebentar. Sekarang, sudah saatnya dia kembali kekehidupannya yang kacau dan meninggalkan kesenangan semata yang pernah dia lalui. Walau begitu, potret Aria perlahan menggantikan potret Venus yang ada di dalam hati Yuuma. Tanpa Yuuma sadari, Aria benar-benar menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya mengalahkan siapapun.

Cinta Yuuma hanya untuk Aria, walau Aria tiada, Yuuma akan tetap hidup untuknya.

Walau penyesalannya tidak akan pernah hilang, Yuuma hanya bisa terus hidup.

Demi Aria…

Dan juga demi dirinya sendiri…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _He Was Dwelling In The Darkness."_

" _Now, He Is Dwelling In The Sadness."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 30 selesai~

6K+ words, waw

Cerita ini sudah mendekati akhir, mungkin sekitar 5 chapter lagi.

Balas anon review

* * *

-To reviewer named: PX males login

* * *

Hai PX, tenang aja, aku liat kamu review aja udah seneng banget kok T^T  
Iya, klimaksnya udah berjalan, mereka akan perlahan-lahan belajar tentang takdir mereka sendiri dan jatuh ke dalamnya...

Typo? Dimana ya? Oh iya, ada typo entah beberapa chapter terakhir, di bagian summary :'D  
Saya ngga sadar dan baru ngebetulin di chapter ini... :'D

Makasih ya udah review~ Ini udah lanjut~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: No One Knows Light From Dark

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi!

Selasa kemarin benar-benar berat, tapi saya berhasil melewatinya sampai akhir, semoga aja hasilnya memuaskan.

Saya yakin udah pada nunggu (emang ada yang nunggu? T^T) kelanjutannya, jadi langsung dimulai aja ya.

ENJOY!

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Udara dingin yang menerpa kulit membawa atmosfer tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang merasakannya. Malam yang kelam disinari cahaya bulan, awan yang menghilang dan bintang yang berkelip terang bagaikan menertawakan Len dan juga takdir yang menimpanya.

"Siapa… Kalian?"

Oliver, Gumi, serta para pengawal yang menjemput Len masih tidak bergeming. Bukan, bukan karena pertanyaan dari Len yang menusuk hati mereka, bukan juga karena mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Len yang masih berduka.

Mata mereka semuanya melihat ke satu arah—

—Sebuah eksistensi asing menghiasi pemandangan mereka.

Di balik Len yang meringkuk sedih, ada sebuah monster yang tiba-tiba muncul, bayangan hitam menjadi latarnya. Tubuhnya besar, tangannya kering melontang, bola matanya yang hilang tidak menghalangi sosok tersebut untuk menatap lurus ke arah Oliver dan yang lainnya.

Mulut penuh kelenjar ludah yang menghasilkan saliva, terlihat berlendir dan menjijikan. Hidungnya tidak ada, hanya kulit yang berongga dan menampakkan tulang.

"A—Apa itu?" Tanya Gumi di samping Oliver.

Gumi sendiri adalah seorang Iblis veteran, walau terlihat muda, dia sudah hidup lama jauh sebelum Len dilahirkan, seharusnya dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang sosok monster yang ada di balik badan Len tersebut. Tapi, Gumi ternyata adalah orang yang pertama bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi dilihat dari bentuk dan kemunculannya, bisa jadi itu adalah makhluk yang menjadi perwujudan _Mana_ Len yang sedang tidak stabil." Jawab Oliver.

Pertanyaan muncul di benak Gumi, dia pernah belajar bahwa ada banyak sekali keadaan khusus yang menyangkut tentang keadaan seseorang dan _Mana_ -nya, seperti _Mana Down_ dan _Mental Out_. Tapi, Gumi sendiri belum mengerti apa sebenarnya kejadian yang tengah terjadi di depannya sekarang.

 _Mana_ yang membentuk kehendak sendiri? Apakah itu mungkin?

Len yang terdiam masih tidak bergeming, tapi monster di belakangnya tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga terlihat sobek dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang berantakan dan berlapis seperti hiu.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG!** "

Suara melengking keluar dari monster tersebut.

Oliver merasakan sesuatu, dia sadar, tapi Oliver sendiri terlalu terkejut hingga reaksinya terlambat. Dua tangan dari monster tersebut sudah melesat melewatinya dan menggenggam dua orang Iblis pengawal yang menyertai dirinya dan Gumi—

—Hanya dalam satu kedipan, eksistensi mereka menghilang dari dunia menjadi abu.

"Ini gawat!"

Seluruh pasukan yang Oliver bawa langsung menyebar dan memasang kewaspadaan terhadap serangan serupa yang kemungkinan akan datang lagi.

"Apa itu barusan?!" Gumi berteriak kepada Oliver karena tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat fenomena seperti barusan." Ucap Oliver, dengan nada dalam.

Monster tersebut terlihat tidak bergerak, dan Len juga masih belum bergerak. Oliver melihat ke sekitar dan berbicara dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kesulitan.

"Sepertinya monster tersebut tersambung langsung dengan Len, dia tidak bisa pergi jauh dari Len. Menjaga jarak dari Len adalah pilihan terbaik." Jelas Oliver.

"Tapi Oliver, jika terus begini, kita tidak bisa membawa Len kembali. Apa kita akan meninggalkannya di sini?" Tanya Gumi.

"Itu bukan pilihan."

Oliver menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dengarkan aku!"

Teriakannya terdengar keras di tempat lebar nan sunyi tersebut, padang pasir yang menjadi arena mereka bertindak membalas teriakan Oliver dengan hembusan angin malam yang teramat sangat dingin.

"Kalian semua, serang Len dengan serangan jarak jauh! Gunakan sihir terkuat kalian! Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya di tengah gempuran dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri!" Tegas Oliver.

"Tunggu! Kau ingin kita menyerang Len?!" Tanya Gumi.

"Dia tidak akan mati, kalau tetap begini, kita yang akan mati." Jawab Oliver.

Tidak ada lagi basa-basi, suara-suara ucapan mantra khas dari para Iblis dan juga _sigil_ hitam keunguan mulai muncul satu persatu. Gumi sendiri merapal mantra nya juga dan membuat persiapan untuk menyerang Len.

Sayangnya, Oliver kembali kecolongan satu langkah.

Len sudah bangkit dari diamnya, dia bediri walau gesturnya lemah. Tangannya terbujur lemas dan kepalanya terkulai tanpa tenaga ke samping. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat oleh Len karena poni Len menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" **Grrrr….** "

Suara erangan aneh keluar dari dari mulut sang monster.

"Bersiaplah!"

Tepat setelah Oliver berkata demikian, puluhan proyektil hitam tiba-tiba saja sudah melesat dan melewati Oliver dengan cepat, menyerang para Iblis lain yang ada di belakang Oliver.

BLARRR! BLARRR!

Entah apa yang terjadi—

—Semua rapalan mantra tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG!** "

Dan erangan melengking dari sang monster kembali terdengar.

Oliver tidak bergeming, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya baru saja dilakukan Monster yang ada di balik Len. Dia tidak melihat Len menggunakan satu _sigil_ pun dalam melakukan serangannya barusan. Apa itu berarti…

"Dia menggunakan sihir tanpa _sigil_?"

Formasi yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa tiba-tiba saja hancur dalam satu serangan, lubang lubang besar yang tercipta karena berhantaman dengan serangan Len menciptakan pasir hisap dalam sekejap.

Orang-orang yang selamat dari serangan tersebut langsung mencoba menghindari hisapan pasir tersebut.

Oliver tidak bisa bergantung pada serangan jarak jauh lagi, dia tidak tahu kapan Len akan kembali menyerang mereka seperti tadi. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sayapnya sebagai seorang Malaikat. Tubuhnya melayang ke udara perlahan.

"Gumi, kumpulkan yang masih selamat, Len tidak boleh memakan korban lebih dari ini." Ucap Oliver.

"Biarkan aku membantumu!" Teriak Gumi pada Oliver.

"Tidak sekarang, prioritasmu adalah mengumpulkan yang selamat. Kita tidak bisa melihat Len terus membantai ras nya sendiri." Ucap Oliver.

Tangan Oliver yang terbentang tertutupi cahaya dalam sekejap, mata Oliver yang berwarna biru _azure_ berubah menjadi warna kuning keemasan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga berubah dalam sekejap, rambutnya memanjang dengan ikatan yang agak tinggi di bagian belakang.

Cahaya yang semulai menutupi tangan Oliver membentuk sebuah _shackle gauntlet*_ yang cukup untuk menutupi seluruh bagian lengan bawahnya. Sayapnya yang semulai terbuat dari bulu menghilang digantikan banyak bentuk pedang keemasan yang mengitari punggungnya.

" _Regalia Mode_." Ucap Oliver.

Gumi tiba-tiba saja terdiam melihat perubahan Oliver, dia tahu apa yang Oliver maksud dengan _'Regalia Mode'_. Malaikat membagi rasnya sendiri sesuai jumlah sayap yang mereka miliki, jumlah sayap tersebut adalah penentu seberapa banyak tingkat _Mana_ dan juga seberapa besar kapabilitas mereka dalam menggunakan sihir. Sebagai seorang _Cherubim*_ dengan empat sayap, Oliver berada satu tingkat dibawah para _Seraphim_ , tingkat tertinggi dalam malaikat. Mereka yang menyandang gelar seperti Oliver memiliki sebuah perubahan khusus yang dibuat berdasarkan teknologi cahaya yang dikembangkan di langit tempat para Malaikat tinggal—

—Itulah _Regalia Mode_.

Sebuah perubahan dari relik suci ciptaan Malaikat yang ditingkatkan, sama seperti _Arc Relic_ yang diciptakan para Manusia.

Selama Konflik Tiga Gugus, tidak terhitung berapa banyak Iblis yang hancur menjadi debu karena serangan relik tersebut, satu saja sentuhan, maka Iblis rendahan bisa langsung musnah.

Senjata tersebut sekarang memang sudah kalah dalam perihal kekuatan dengan _Arc Relic_ ciptaan Manusia saat ini, tapi tujuan penciptaan relik tersebut oleh Malaikat pada dasarnya memang hanya satu, untuk memurnikan Iblis.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH LEN?!" Bentak Gumi dari bawah.

Oliver tidak menjawab, dia langsung melesat pergi dengan cepat ke arah Len.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGGG!** "

Len yang terdiam langsung saja melesat juga ke arah Oliver, insting monster yang ada di balik tubuhnya telah membuat Oliver sebagai target utama.

"Sepertinya monster itu juga bisa merasakan betapa berbahayanya senjata ini untuk dirinya."

Pedang-pedang di punggung Oliver tiba-tiba saja membuka lebih lebar, membuat gaya gravitasi seakan-akan menarik tubuh Oliver muncur beberapa meter, tangannya sendiri ia itarik mundur dan dihempaskan dengan kencang ke depan.

 _Gauntlet_ raksasa Oliver langsung saja melesat ke arah sang monster.

Tapi tubuh Len bersamaan dengan monster itu langsung saja menghilang.

"Kemana perginya Len?"

Ketika Oliver sadar, dia sudah digenggam oleh si monster.

"Tidak, aku lenga—"

Bzzt!

Sebuah sengatan seperti listrik langsung saja membuat Oliver kejang dalam genggaman monster tersebut. Si monster nampaknya juga terkejut, dia langsung mundur dan melepas genggamannya dari Oliver.

Nampaknya monster tersebut ingin memusnahkan Oliver dalam satu serangan, tapi daya tahan seorang Malaikat lebih kuat dari dugaannya dan malah membuat telapak tangan si monster juga ikut terluka.

Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali terbang.

"Serangan tersebut, rasanya seperti jiwaku ditarik keluar dari tubuhku." Gumam Oliver.

"Oliver!"

Suara teriakan Gumi menyadarkan Oliver dari gumamannya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Bukannya serangan barusan sama seperti _cuth_?" Ucap Gumi.

Oliver cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

 _Cuth_ , sihir langka yang hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menggunakannya, sebuah sihir yang menghisap jiwa orang lain ke dalam dirimu sendiri untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Sihir terlarang yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh ras.

'Apa Len menguasai _cuth_?!' Pikir Oliver.

Tidak diberikan waktu untuk berpikir lebih, serangan Len kembali datang. Kini tangan dari monster tersebut membuat sebuah kepalan, tinjunya yang sudah melayang dengan cepat dilapisi aura hitam yang tidak biasa. Oliver membuat pedang-pedang di punggungnya maju dan melindungi depannya dengan membuat sebuah perisai dari pedang, Oliver juga menyilangkan tangannya yang dilapisi _gauntlet_ raksasa.

Tapi pertahanan Oliver tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Hooeeek!"

Tinju tersebut menembus semua pertahanan Oliver dan langsung menyentuh perutnya dengan telak, gelombang kejut yang tercipta cukup untuk membuat Oliver melesat lebih jauh ke udara, darah keluar dari mulut Oliver.

Cahaya yang melapisi tubuh Oliver tiba-tiba saja meredup karena Oliver hampir saja tidak sadar hanya dalam satu serangan barusan. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Oliver dan bekas memar dari tinjuan membekas bahkan dari luar pakaiannya.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah."

.

.

.

Gumi yang hanya bisa menonton tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri lantaran kesal.

"Ketua, bantu Malaikat itu. Kita semua baik-baik saja, kita bisa menyembuhkan luka kita sendiri." Salah satu Iblis yang ada di dekat Gumi bergumam pelan.

Mereka semua adalah para Iblis yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah, tapi apa daya, serangan Len memang diluar akal sehat.

"Tapi!"

"Jangan khawatirkan kami, selamatkan Sang Raja untuk kami."

Ketika mendengar kata 'Raja' Gumi langsung saja menahan emosinya.

Itu benar, Len adalah raja mereka, raja dari para Iblis. Lalu, apa ada alasan yang bisa menentang Gumi untuk menyelamatkan rajanya sendiri? Tentu tidak ada bukan?

Lalu apa sepotong kalimat dari seorang Oliver adalah penghalang baginya?

Tentu saja tidak.

"Tubuhku adalah milik ku sendiri." Gumam Gumi.

Dia berjalan maju dengan perlahan, melihat Oliver yang masih saja kesulitan karena seluruh perisainya tidak pernah bisa menghalau serangan Len membuat Gumi makin membulatkan tekad.

"Gumi?! Bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk mundur?!"

"JANGAN PERINTAH AKU!"

Apa yang Oliver lihat selanjutnya adalah tubuh Gumi yang perlahan ditutupi baju zirah. Sayap Iblisnya yang seperti kelelawar membentang lebar. Sebuah helm dengan tanduk yang mencuat ke belakang kepalanya menutupi kepala Gumi dengan sempurna—

" _Halberd, Empress Mode_."

Sama seperti para Malaikat dan Manusia, Iblis juga punya senjata tersendiri. Sebagai tiga ras besar yang pernah berperang memperebutkan kekuasaan, Iblis adalah ras dengan kekuatan yang paling unggul.

 _Halberd_ adalah sebutan untuk senjata para Iblis, tapi berbeda dengan _Regalia dan Arc Relic, Halberd_ adalah senjata magis, lebih bisa disebut sebagai senjata spiritual yang tercipta dari besarnya daya ledak dan _Mana_ Iblis yang berbeda dari ras lainnya. Mereka tidak menciptakannya lewat tangan dam teknologi, tapi murni lewat _Mana_ dan imajinasi mereka.

Sebuah tameng indah dengan ornament naga menghiasi tangan kiri Gumi, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pedang dengan bentuk yang tidak biasa. Pedang tersebut tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan mekanisme aneh, membentuk sebuah senjata seperti tombak dengan mata pedang yang cukup panjang diujung atas dan bawahnya.

" _Crescent_." Ucap Gumi.

Gumi terbang mendampingi Oliver, mereka berdua kini berdampingan di udara.

"Satu lebih baik dari dua bukan?"

Oliver sendiri agak terkejut, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah lupa betapa hebatnya Gumi dalam Konflik Tiga Gugus dulu.

Sebagai satu-satunya Iblis yang masih memiliki darah Raja Iblis yang mengalir dalam nadinya selain Len, Gumi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mungkin menyamai Oliver dalam Konflik Tiga Gugus silam, tidak mungkin Gumi jauh lebih kuat dalam hal kekuatan murni.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG!** "

—Dan ketiganya melancarkan serangan secara bersamaan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

BLARR! BLARR!

Suara ledakan terjadi dimana-mana.

Dalam pertarungan melawan sosok aneh tersebut, baik Gumi dan Oliver menyerang tiada hentinya.

Perisai dan pertahanan dari Gumi ternyata cukup ampuh dalam melawan sosok asing tersebut, dan serangan dari Oliver nyatanya lebih ampuh dari serangan Gumi yang seharusnya memiliki daya ledak lebih besar dari Oliver.

Pedang-pedang Oliver membentuk sebuah kerucut di depan Oliver dan menembakkan sebuah proyektil panjang yang mengarah langsung ke arah Len, Monster di belakang Len mencoba menghindarinya, tapi serangan itu sudah lebih dulu membelah tubuh bagian atas dari monster tersebut. Tubuhnya seakan membelah dan menyatu kembali ketika terkena serangan tersebut.

"Apa monster seperti ini juga bisa beregenerasi?"

Oliver langsung saja membuat pedang-pedangnya kembali ke daerah di belakang punggungnya dan membuat pedang-pedang tersebut menembakkan sebuah cahaya bergantian yang membuat maneuver Oliver lebih bervariasi dalam serangan di udara. Di tengah gerakannya untuk mendekati Len, pedang-pedang yang tidak digunakan untuk memberi daya dorong bagi Oliver menembaki monster tersebut dengan serangan cepat.

Tembakan demi tembakan membekas di tubuh si monster, berbeda dengan tadi, serangan kali ini butuh waktu yang lama untuk disembuhkan kembali.

"Sepertinya serangan yang ampuh baginya adalah serangan banyak yang terkoordinasi, serangan terpusat membuatnya lebih cepat beregenerasi." Gumam Oliver.

Tangan dari monster di belakang Len tiba-tiba saja kembali menyerang Oliver yang tengah mencoba mendekati Len.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Senjata Gumi dengan cepat memotong salah satu tangan monster tersebut dan menghalau tangan yang satunya lagi dengan melemparkan perisainya tepat ke depan dimana tangan tersebut melesat maju..

" **WAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGG!** "

Tangan yang putus langsung saja beregenerasi dengan cepat, sedangkan tangan sisanya membuat serangan sihir yang sama sepertinya, tanpa _sigil_ , tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang hitam keluar di udara dan mengeluarkan sebuah bayangan hitam yang langsung menusuk beberapa bagian di tubuh Gumi.

"Urrgh!"

Perisai Gumi langsung saja kembali dan memotong bayangan-bayangan tersebut.

"Uwoohh!"

Sebuah tinjuan dari Oliver yang sudah berhasil mendekati Len tertuju langsung ke wajah sang monster, tinjuan tersebut terkena dengan telak hingga menimbulkan sebuah gelombang kejut yang bergema di udara.

Len terpukul mundur bersamanya terpentalnya sang Monster, terjatuh seperti meteor langsung ke pasir di bawah mereka.

Kepulan asap menghalangi pandangan, dan saat asap tersebut menghilang, Len sudah kembali berdiri.

Kulit dari monster yang terlihat seperti langsung membungkus tulang tanpa daging tersebut berkedut-kedut, dan dalam sekejap, Len menghilang dari pandangan. Gerakan Len yang cepat tersebut membuat sebuah pola di udara, dirinya yang sempat berhenti meninggalkan bayangan, membuat tubuh Len seakan terlihat ada banyak.

"Gerakan ini?!"

Gumi mengingatnya, ini sama seperti gerakan Raja Iblis sebelumnya, _Helios Turn_ , bayangan yang ditinggalkannya meninggalkan satu jenis serangan yang akan langsung aktif ketika ada sesuatu yang mendekati jangkau serang bayangan tersebut. Sedangkan tubuh aslinya sendiri entah berada dimana dan bisa menyerang kapanpun. Gerakan yang sangat merepotkan dalam pertarungan individual.

Mendekati Len dengan gegabah sekarang adalah hal bodoh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang disiapkan Len di bayangan-bayangan tersebut.

"Serahkan padaku!"

Oliver membuat pedang-pedangnya berputar di udara dan kembali menembakkan proyektil keemasan lurus ke sembarang arah, serangan tersebut dengan sukses membasmi bayangan-bayangan yang Len tinggalkan satu persatu.

Tapi…

" **WAAAAAAAAANNNGG!** "

Guratan aneh tiba-tiba saja mengelilingi Oliver, Gumi yang tanggap langsung saja menebas setiap guratan-guratan tersebut karena mengira guratan tersebut adalah serangan lain dari Len.

Tapi ledakan tercipta dengan hebat disekeliling Gumi dan Oliver.

Asap tersebut mengeluarkan sosok Gumi dan Oliver yang penuh dengan luka. Oliver bisa mengatasi luka tersebut dengan regenerasinya, tapi Gumi sudah benar-benar diambang batas, lukanya sudah terlalu parah dan banyak. Gumi adalah Iblis, dia tidak bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat seperti Malaikat, kemampuan alami Iblis dalam menyembuhkan luka hampir sama seperti Manusia.

Peran Oliver dan Gumi dalam pertarungan ini terbalik, membuat Gumi lebih tidak diuntungkan dalam pertarungan jangka panjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Oliver panik.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, sekarang kita harus fokus, ini sudah hampir fajar dan kita masih belum bisa mengalahkan monster itu. Tinggal masalah waktu sebelum kita kalah, dan kemungkinan terburuknya kita tidak bisa membuat Len kembali seperti semula." Jawab Gumi.

Itu benar, Len yang menempel dengan monster itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, sepertinya Len sedang dikuasai kekuatannya sendiri.

Kalau begini terus, apapun yang mereka lakukan, ini akan berakhir menjadi kekalahan bagi mereka.

Oliver bangkit dan menghantamkan tinjunya bersamaan. Suara 'Trang!' yang sangat nyaring tercipta. Gumi juga bangkit dan menghempaskan pedangnya dengan kuat, membuat sebuah aliran udara yang terpotong ke segala arah.

"Mau bertaruh untuk serangan terakhir?" Tanya Oliver.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus diam dan tidak menyerang sama sekali." Jawab Gumi.

Merea berdua membuat kuda-kuda mereka, dalam satu kedipan, mereka sudah hilang.

Pedang-pedang Oliver mengelilingi Len dalam sekejap dan menembakkan semua proyektil dengan kekuatan penuh, lingkaran yang terbentuk dari tembakan proyektil itu membuktikan bahwa masih ada pelindung yang bisa menghalau serangan proyektil Oliver.

Oliver sendiri muncul tepat di atas Len dan meninjunya tepat ke tanah, tinjunya tertahan, tapi Oliver terus meninju Len bertubi-tubi tanpa mempedulikan betapa kerasnya penghalang Len.

"Jadi kalau tidak menyerang, pertahanannya sangat keras." Gumam Oliver.

 _Gauntlet_ Oliver berubah bentuk, mekanisme nya mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal, pelindungnya menyebar hingga ke lengan atas Oliver dan akhirnya menutupi kedua lengan Oliver dan membuat pelindung baru hingga ke dada Oliver.

"Makan ini!"

Sebuah tinjuan dilayangkan oleh Oliver dalam satu tarikan tangan, pelindung tersebut pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping, membuat seluruh proyektil Oliver melesat seperti jet dan menyerang Len tanpa henti.

Gumi sendiri sudah menunggu dari tadi, senjatanya sudah bercahaya dengan warna merah yang pekat, berkedip-kedip.

"Terima ini, monster!"

Gerakan Gumi membuat sebuah pola di udara, _sigil_ tercipta dari gerakan gesit Gumi, Gumi kembali ke pusat _sigil_ yang dia buat dan meletakkan pedangnya di tengah _sigil,_ tepat mengarah ke arah len.

Len dan monsternya sendiri masih belum nampak karena serangan proyektil dari Oliver belum berhenti.

Pedang-pedang Oliver langsung saja berhenti menembak dan membentuk beberapa lingkaran tepat di jalur yang dituju pedang Gumi. Len masih belum sadar akan serangan yang mengarah kepadanya karena masih sibuk meladeni Oliver yang meninjunya dari segala arah.

Gumi merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, meletakkan senjatanya dan membiarkannya melayang lurus, ujung senjatanya mengikuti jalur yang sudah disiapkan _sigil_ raksasa tersebut dan juga pedang-pedang Oliver.

Gumi membuka kepalan tangannya, dan pedangnya langsung melesat dengan cepat seperti tembakan cahaya. Oliver langsung menghindar dan membiarkan serangan tersebut mengarah tepat ke arah Len.

BOOOOOOM!

Sebuah garis cahaya tercipta di udara, membelah awan menjadi dua dan menghiasi langit malam lebih terang. Serangan penghabisan yang menggunakan seluruh _Mana_ Gumi ini dapat membuat lubang dengan diameter raksasa hingga ke dapur magma saking dahsyatnya, bahkan gelombang kejutnya cukup untuk membuat badai pasir dadakan di tempat tersebut. Oleh karena itu serangan tersebut dilancarkan dari sudut yang agak rendah dari tempat Len berada supaya serangannya mengarah ke langit.

Oliver kembali ke sisi Gumi untuk menangkap Gumi yang hendak terjatuh ketika serangan tersebut sudah hampir berakhir.

"Aku menggunakan seluruh _Mana_ ku." Ucap Gumi.

"Kerja bagus, mungkin kita sudah bisa melemahkannya sekarang." Jawab Oliver.

Tapi…

Tanpa Oliver dan Gumi percaya, sebuah bola energi sudah tercipta di depan mulut monster tersebut setelah serangan gumi berhenti.

"Dia… Bahkan tidak terluka…?" Ucap Oliver tidak percaya.

Mereka sudah tidak bisa kabur, tapi Gumi dengan cepat melempar perisainya dan membuat beberapa lapis pelindung dengan mengorbankan kesadarannya.

Lalu, serangan yang sepekat gelapnya jurang yang dalam tersebut menghantam Oliver dan Gumi, membelah udara dan menghantam padang pasir, membuat bekas garis yang sangat dalam dan panjang di sana hingga dasarnya tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang…

.

.

.

"Hah… Hah…"

Oliver dan Gumi sudah kembali ke wujud semula mereka, mereka terjatuh dan tidak berdaya.

Sepertinya mereka berhasil menghalau serangan Len dengan bantuan Gumi dan perisainya, tapi dampaknya membuat Gumi sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dia sudah _Mental Out_.

Para Iblis yang ada bersama Gumi dan Oliver benar-benar membeku tidak bergerak ketika melihat serangan barusan, mereka tidak bisa lagi diharapkan.

Sedangkan Len, dia sudah turun kembali ke permukaan dan menghampiri Oliver dan Gumi dengan pelan…

"Sial… Bahkan dengan semua kekuatan itu, Len bahkan tidak melemah sedikitpun?!" Ucap Oliver geram.

Itulah sang monster, kekuatan dari seorang Allen Reul Enigma.

"Apakah ini akhir?" Gumam Oliver.

Oliver berusaha membawa Gumi sambil menyeret badannya sendiri, dia bahkan sudah hampir tidak sanggup berjalan.

Dia terus dan terus menghindar dari kejaran Len, tapi punggungnya sudah tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Bongkahan _Airship_ yang hancur saat pertarungan tidak masuk akal barusan menghalangi jalannya kabur.

"Akhir yang menyedihkan..." Ucap Oliver pasrah..

Len sudah tepat di depan Oliver dan Gumi, dia merentangkan tangannya, tapi gerakannya berhenti setelah itu.

"Kenapa…?"

Len mendangak, lalu Oliver bisa melihatnya dengan jelas—

—Len menangis, dia menangis dengan darah yang mengalir dari matanya…

"—Ke-napa a-ku mem-bu-nuh la-gi?" Ucap Len dengan terputus-putus.

Lalu Oliver melihat ke arah dimana Len menatap, dia tidak sedang menatap Oliver maupun Gumi, tapi menatap mayat dua orang perempuan yang ada di dekat Oliver.

Itu adalah mayat Luka dan Lily.

"—Ke-na-pa..?"

Di saat itulah, monster di belakang tubuh Len berteriak dengan keras.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG!** "

—Lalu monster tersebut menghilang dari pandangan dalam sekejap, dan Len terjatuh lemas ke atas pasir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?" Ucap Oliver di tengah puing-puing _airship_.

Oliver sempat tertawa, dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau dirinya berhasil selamat dari serangan gila yang dilancarkan Len...

Matahari akhirnya terbit, membawa sensasi hangat yang siap memanaskan gurun pada saat siang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Len membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat langit-langit yang asing baginya.

Dia membuka matanya agak lebar, lalu turun dari kasur dimana dia berbaring. Dia menghampiri jendela melihat keluar.

Langit gelap yang tidak biasa, orang-orang dengan tanduk—

—Sama seperti yang dimiliki Len. Len tidak ingin ambil pusing, dia tidak peduli dia ada dimana sekarang.

Dia kembali ke tempat dimana dia tertidur tadi, matanya kembali memancarkan sinar yang redup.

Dia mengingat bahwa Luka dan Lily sudah mati.

Mati karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Len mencoba menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa menangis lagi.

"Len, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang asing terdengar di telinganya, dengan mata yang sayu, Len menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak mengenalku kan? Aku Oliver, Oliver Lichtkreis Katastrope, adik dari ibumu. Aku seorang Malaikat, aku datang untuk membawamu kembali dari dunia manusia, mereka terlalu busuk untukmu. Bersantailah dan murnikan pikiranmu disini, ini adalah Teritori Neraka, tempat yang menjadi kampung halamanmu, tempat dimana kau dilahirkan dan mengenal ras mu sendiri." Ucap Oliver.

Seketika wajah Len berubah marah.

Len mengingat ingatan yang dia dapat dari _Dryad_ , Daina, sebuah ingatan kelam yang menceritakan betapa dia dibenci oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Dia telah membunuh ibunya saat kelahirannya, dan lagi ayahnya mencampakannya…

Hanya hal itu yang berputar di pikiran Len, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi.

"Ah… Ah… ARRRGGGGHH!"

Len tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, kaca-kaca pecah, bahkan Oliver terpental ke tembok.

Len terus dan terus berteriak dengan wajah yang mengerikan, matanya melotot, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata sambil terus berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

"Ada apa Len?! LEN?!"

Oliver yang berusaha menenangkan Len langsung saja mencoba menyentuh Len, tapi tangan Oliver yang terjulur ke arah Len...

... Tiba-tiba terpotong begitu saja, membuat Oliver terkejut dan mundur karena rasa kaget sekaligus takut.

"UUGGHH!"

Oliver yang terkejut langsung saja mencoba menghindari Len dan memegangi tangannya yang terpotong. Beberapa Iblis datang dan melihat apa yang terjadi, atmosfer terasa berat karena teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari mulut dari Len.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?!"

Para Iblis langsung memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Tuan Oliver! Kita harus segera pergi untuk menyembuhkan lengan anda! Kami akan mulai memasang segel pada bangunan ini untuk mencegah efek teriakan Tuan Muda Allen tidak tersebar ke luar!" Ucap salah seorang Iblis.

Oliver akhirnya hanya bisa melihat Len yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, berteriak-teriak kesakitan dan menghancurkan segala benda yang ada di pandangannya.

"Len… Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

"Ratu, persiapan sudah selesai, kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja." Ucap Anon, Anon Rosenkrantz

Di Axiom, pusat dari peradaban Manusia dari _Erda-Orthe_ , Sang Ratu, Mayuna Gretelicka tersenyum dengan lebar di atas singgasananya.

"Lakukan sekarang juga." Perintah Mayu.

"Baik." Anon langusng membalikkan badannya setelah membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Di dalam ruangan besar tersebut, Mayuna melihat ke sebuah sisi, sisi dimana Rin diikat tangannya dengan sihir di salah satu pilar dan Leon yang ada di sampingnya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau gila, Mayu?! Kau ingin menyatakan perang dengan dunia?!" Ucap Leon geram.

Mayu hanya terkekeh.

"Tujuan utamanya adalah memancing Len ke sini. Menyatakan perang hanya prioritas kedua, B.L.A.D.E. sendiri sudah hancur, tidak akan sulit untuk memenangkan perang yang akan terjadi karena para Malaikat dan Iblis sudah berjanji tidak akan ikut campur, mereka bukan ras yang akan dengan mudah melanggar janji mereka sendiri. Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia ini sekarang? Aku akan mereformasi ulang dunia dan menjadi penguasa tunggal dari pada Manusia dan _Demi-Human_ mengesampingkan Malaikat dan Iblis. Saat itu sudah berhasil, aku akan menyerang Malaikat dan Iblis lalu menjadi penguasa mutlak yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Mayu.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Leon.

"Orang yang ingin menguasai dunia haruslah gila, mereka harus haus akan hasrat dan kekuatan, haus akan kekuasaan dan harus berdiri di atas hierarki dari segala akal sehat. Memberikan para pengikut dan rakyatnya tujuan dan menggenggam hidup mereka dalam tangannya sendiri dengan teror, itulah arti seorang pemimpin yang sesungguhnya. Di samping itu, apa kau punya hak protes? Kau mengikutiku agar aku menghidupkan adikmu lagi bukan? Jadi diamlah dan ikuti semua perkataanku, jaga anak ini dan jangan membantah. Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian berdua dan menghilangkan segala mimpimu dan obsesimu pada mayat adikmu dalam sekejap jika aku ingin." Ucap Mayu.

Mayu berjalan menjauhi Leon dan Rin dengan tawa yang sangat kencang, menggema dengan keras dan lantang.

Membawa keheningan dalam rasa takut.

Leon tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Mayu sedikitpun.

Itu benar—

—Leon sudah menjual jiwa dan raganya pada Ratu Axiom hanya demi angan untuk bisa bersama adiknya lagi…

Adik yang pernah menjadi pelita hidupnya dalam kelamnya takdir.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Oliver mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Dia sudah buntu, dia tidak punya ide lagi untuk keadaan Len.

Disaat yang sama.

"OLIVER?! OLIVER!"

Gumi tiba-tiba saja membanting pintu dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan Oliver dengan kasar.

"Gumi?! Kau sudah bangun?! Syukurla—"

"Kesampingkan itu!" Oliver yang awalnya ingin menyembunyikan masalah tentang Len langsung saja dipotong kalimatnya dengan kasar oleh Gumi.

Oliver langsung saja memasang wajah serius ketika melihat wajah serius Gumi.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi?" Tanya Oliver.

"Informasi dari luar baru saja masuk, dan kejadiannya baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu!"

Oliver terlihat terkejut. Kejadian apa yang bisa membuat Gumi sepanik ini?

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke sisi para Malaikat dan mendiskusikan ini—"

"Memang apa yang terjadi?!" Oliver langsung memotong perkataan Gumi dan mengguncang bahu Gumi.

Gumi sempat terdiam.

Akhrnya Gumi membuka mulutnya.

"Axiom, mereka menembakkan _Mass Driver*_ ke beberapa tempat di dunia, salah satunya adalah HQ B.L.A.D.E. di Inggris. Pelurunya dilapisi dengan sihir tingkat tinggi dan berhasil menghancurkan banyak titik di negara-negara target…"

Oliver melepas genggamannya daari bahu Gumi.

'Apa yang sudah dilakukan Axiom…?!'

"Mereka, Axiom, apa mereka menyatakan perang pada dunia…?"

Oliver kembali duduk dan menunduk dalam-dalam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah tetap bersama Len, atau kembali ke sisi Mikita di Teritori Surga?

.

.

.

Ketika hari sudah malam, Len terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Kamarnya sudah hancur dan tidak lagi berbentuk. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin yang sudah pecah, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas.

Len turun dari kasurnya, dengan lemah, dia berjalan ke suatu arah.

Dia berjalan perlahan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang besar tercipta di depannya.

"Aku… Menyelamatkan… Harus…"

"Rin…"

Lalu, Len menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

XOXOX

-Leon's POV-

* * *

Aku menginjak tanah yang bersimbah darah.

Menapaki tiap jalan dengan mayat di kanan dan kiriku.

Aku adalah kebanggaan keluarga Lestarr, aku adalah anak tertua dan juga pewaris selanjutnya.

Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tuaku dan juga para leluhurku.

"HEAAA!"

JLEB!

Di tengah medan perang, tidak ada belas kasihan. Bahkan seorang anak kecilpun bisa membunuh di tengah neraka dunia tersebut. Entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang ku simbahkan dengan tangan ini, entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang ku renggut dengan tangan ini.

Di tengah dunia yang tidak ada lagi harapan ini, setiap orang harus berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Siangnya aku berperang untuk melindungi kerajaan, malamnya aku kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat. Terus begitu setiap hari, terulang dan terus terulang. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama dikirimkan ke tengah medan perang entah dimana, mereka juga tidak kunjung kembali.

Sebagai keluarga seorang ksatria yang memegang gelar bangsawan, peran kami dalam kerajaan adalah sebagai perisai hidup. Tapi kami tidak bisa melawan, kerajaan menjamin kesejahteraan hidup para bangsawan, jika kami membantah, kehidupan yang lebih buruk sudah menunggu kami di luar area elit.

Mungkin kedua orang tuaku sudah mati. Aku masih seorang anak kecil, membayangkan seorang anak kecil yang mengira kedua orang tuanya sendiri sudah mati dan harus mewariskan tugas mereka dalam usia semuda ini… Ini hanyalah kewajiban, menolak juga sama saja mati.

Perang tidak membawa kebahagiaan, perang tidak membawa hal menyenangkan apapun.

Semenjak dunia kami bersatu dengan dunia dari dimensi yang tidak dikenal ini, perang tidak menunjukan tanda untuk berhenti.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, kakak!"

Di tengah neraka ini, hanya satu nirvana yang menjadi kebahagiaan untuk ku.

Hanya satu…

"Kakak pasti lapar sudah berjuang seharian! Tapi kerajaan memang terlalu kejam, sampai menyuruh anak dibawah umur untuk ikut mempertahankan kerajaan."

Ya, dialah pelita bagiku. Aku berjuang deminya, agar dia tidak perlu turun juga ke nereka itu...

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kakak! Walau membuatnya dengan bantuan para pelayan, aku melakukan yang terbaik!"

Ya, hanya dialah… Dialah alasan aku tidak mengakhiri hidupku ini.

"Apa enak?"

"Enak kok, Rion."

Senyum nya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku lindungi dari bengisnya dunia ini.

Dia adalah adik ku, Rione Lestarr.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _No One Knows Light From Dark."_

" _Nothing Grows Right From Wrong."_

" _Nobody Stands True From False.:_

" _Nonetheless, The Thing Will Always Shine From The Past."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 31 selesai!

Saya kayaknya nggak pernah menjelaskan umur para _epsilon_ , bener nggak sih? Kesampingkan Yuki, seluruh anggota lainnya ada di antara umur 17-20 tahun, kecuali Kiyoteru dan Leon, mereka ada di akhir umur kepala 2 mereka, mungkin antara 28 atau 29 tahun.

Untuk kata berbintang, Shackle Gauntlet itu sarung tangan yang besar, yang nutupin seluruh tangan bagian bawah, pernah nggak liat di game-game ada senjata yang bentuknya kayak tangan besi raksasa? Kira-kira begitulah bentuknya.

Lalu, Cherubim, Malaikat di fict ini dibagi jadi 3 jenjang besar, Archangel (2 sayap), Cherubim (4 sayap), sama Seraphim, untuk Sherapim dibagi 2 lagi, ada Greater (8 sayap) sama Lesser (6 sayap). Greater Seraphim hanya ada satu orang di fict ini, dan dia adalah ibunya Len yang masih disembunyikan namanya.

Lalu Mass Driver, perangkat untuk menembakkan sebuah proyektil dengan mekanisme gesekan magnet, sama seperti Railgun tapi ukurannya jauh lebih besar.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Misery

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~

Mau curhat nih, di sebuah game tertentu, saya benar-benar drop maininnya, level hampir maks tapi nggak punya party yang bagus. Ngeroll gacha dapet dua karakter langka yang sama dan akhirnya cuma jadi "makanan" karakter yang satunya. Orang-orang main kayaknya gampang banget ya ngerollnya, sedangkan saya… Ingin nangis rasanya, udah lama main tapi party masih abal-abal, ngiler liat orang-orang yang partynya kelewat keren… Ahaha…

Ini chapter 32 ya? 32 kan? 32 itu, angka yang… Gimana ya ngomongnya, agak aneh, ada yang bilang angka keberuntungan, ada yang bilang keramat. #PLAK

Ketimbang banyak omong lagi, langsung dimulai aja ya~

~Phantasm~

Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin

Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
UTAUloid © Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator

Summary :

"'Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'Abc' (italic): Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'Abc'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Len! Len telah…!"

Itu benar, Len telah pergi, dia kabur.

Sepertinya usaha Axiom dalam menarik perhatian Len bukan perihal yang sia-sia.

"Apa kita harus ke Axiom sekarang juga?!" Gumi berteriak dengan rasa panik berlebih.

Sedangkan Oliver, dia masih saja duduk, diam.

 _Mass Driver_ — Tidak, sihir yang ditembakkan oleh Axiom bukanlah sihir asal-asalan dan mereka tidak menembak berdasarkan arah yang acak. Mereka menembaki pusat-pusat besar dari garis Ley di dunia, mengguncang keseimbangan kekuatan supranatural yang ditanggung oleh bumi itu sendiri. Len yang sekarang akan bereaksi terhadap keanehan sekecil apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, gejolak besar dari garis Ley sudah benar-benar akan menariknya tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi.

"Tapi…" Oliver bergumam.

Itulah yang jadi akar masalah— Alasan, alasan mereka menembak pasti bukan hanya iseng atau hanya sekedar memancing seorang Kagamine Len— Allen Reul Enigma. Merusak stabilitas garis Ley dengan gegabah bisa membuat keseimbangan mental dan juga jiwa orang-orang yang hidup di atasnya terganggu, Ratu Axiom bukanlah orang bodoh, dia pasti melakukannya untuk tujuan tertentu.

"Kalau begitu…"

"!?"

Oliver kembali menyadari sesuatu, Gumi juga menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan Oliver.

Axiom, mereka berniat melakukan sebuah kekacauan.

Perang akan terjadi sekali lagi.

Belum jelas apa niatan Axiom mengobarkan api perang, tapi menimbulkan perang dengan cara pengecut seperti merusak mental dan akal sehat orang-orang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Lagipula, alasan lain apa lagi yang mungkin terlintas kecuali kemungkinan untuk terjadinya perang sekali lagi? Pertempuran demi pertempuran yang telah dirancang oleh Axiom selama ini pasti juga punya tujuan.

Membuat Inggris dikecam oleh seluruh dunia bukannya tanpa maksud, ada rahasia yang bersembunyi di balik itu semua.

Itu benar, membuat otak yang menggerakkan keamanan dunia dibenci adalah cara termudah mengguncang dunia.

"Gumi, apa mungkin mengirim pasukan besar ke Axiom?" Tanya Oliver.

"Itu…" Gumi terlihat tidak yakin.

Oliver bukannya tidak mengerti alasan Gumi mengerinyit, saat menangkap Len saja, walau mereka membawa pasukan yang tidak banyak, setengahnya adalah Iblis veteran yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menghadapi situasi kritis. Lalu, dari semua yang terjadi, pasukan mereka kembali dengan luka yang sangat berat hanya demi mengembalikan Len.

Mengirim setengah Iblis veteran lainnya akan membuat Teritori Neraka benar-benar kosong dan lepas dari penjagaan.

"Tidak! Anda tidak boleh masuk—!"

Saat itulah Oliver mendengar suara gaduh di luar, awalnya samar, tapi dia bisa merasakannya semakin jelas.

Aura seorang Raja.

"Oliver, saatnya kembali."

"Mi… Mikita…?"

Wajah Oliver benar-benar lepas dari segala emosi dalam sekejap. Ratu Malaikat datang sendiri ke tempat ini, itu berarti Teritori Surga lepas dari pengawasan penguasanya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Miki?! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan melepas daerah tanggung jawabmu dan pergi mencariku?! Kenapa kau—"

PLAK!

Dan sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipi Oliver.

"Dan, apa kau tidak sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Bukannya sudah kubilang? Mengikuti urusan para Manusia adalah tabu bagi kita, para Malaikat dan Iblis?!" Mikita nampak marah, sebuah aura yang tidak mengenakkan mulai berhembus kuat.

Beberapa Iblis yang ada di sana langsung bertekuk lutut karena tidak kuat menahannya.

Hanya dengan sebuah bentakan, Mikita berhasil melemahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi Oliver masih berdiri tegak, dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kesal.

"INI SEMUA UNTUK LEN!"

Bentakan itu menusuk langsung ke relung hati Mikita, dengan wajah yang tertunduk, dia kembali menampar Oliver.

"Aku tahu Oliver…" Jawab Mikita.

"Tapi kita tetap harus mengikuti peraturan…" Lanjut Mikita.

"Dengan cara meninggalkan Len?! Meninggalkan anak dari sahabat terbaikmu sendiri?! Juga meninggalkan keluarga yang tersisa satu-satunya bagiku?! APA KAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA HATI NURANI?!"

Seketika—

Oliver jatuh pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Belphe Gumina, aku akan membawa dia kembali. Aku harap kau memaafkan atas semua masalah yang telah dia lakukan kepada rasmu." Ucap Mikita dengan nada yang dalam.

Pada langkahnya menuju ke Teritori Surga, Mikita memang tidak punya cara lain, dia hanya memikirkan cara untuk membuat Oliver tidak sadarkan diri untuk membawanya kembali.

Di setiap langkahnya yang berat itu, dia telah memikirkannya.

Ratu sebelumnya, dan ibu dari Len, telah memerintahkannya untuk tetap lepas dari urusan Manusia. Dia tidak bisa melanggar itu, Mikita tidak bisa melanggarnya, jiwanya sudah terikat pada sebuah sihir dimana dia tidak akan bisa melanggarnya bagaimanapun dia mencoba. Rasa sakit yang sangat akan terasa dengan jelas setiap dia mencoba untuk melanggarnya, dan perlakuan Oliver baru-baru ini sudah membuat dirinya seakan terbakar oleh api terus-menerus. Dia terpaksa kehilangan akal sehatnya sebagai seorang Ratu dan mengabaikan kenyataan dengan meninggalkan singgasananya sendiri di langit.

Ada satu, bahkan ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Miki terima dari sihir ini. Ibu Len— Beliau menanamkan sihir ini dengan mengkategorikan anaknya sendiri, sebagai seorang 'Manusia'. Selama dia mencoba menyelamatkan Len dari masalahnya, rasa sengatan dan terbakar akan terus bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya, menari di atas kulitnya dan perlahan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Mikita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang direncakan Ratu sebelumnya, tapi… Ini terlihat seperti beliau telah mengetahui bahwa anaknya akan membuat masalah di masa depan dan berkeinginan untuk berpaling dari semua masalah itu.

Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit jika itu benar terjadi, tapi sepertinya hanya hal itu yang masuk akal untuk situasinya saat ini.

Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi Mikita tidak mau merasakan kutukan dari sihir tersebut, jika dengan meninggalkan Len dirinya bisa terbebas dari kutukan, dia akan melakukannya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Len, tapi jika melepas tanggung jawabnya dan akhirnya meninggal dalam posisi yang menyedihkan, ras Malaikat akan jatuh dalam kekacauan. Oliver tidak akan bisa menanganinya, posisi seorang pemimpin Malaikat hanya bisa disandang oleh seorang wanita, oleh sebab itu seorang 'Ratu' sangat berharga keberadaannya dalam mengendalikan seluruh ras. Hanya mereka yang dipilih Ratu sebelumnya yang bisa menjadi 'Ratu', tapi Mikita tidak ingin memilih siapapun… Baginya, memilih seseorang sama saja melepas tanggung jawabnya dan juga janjinya sendiri dengan satu-satunya sahabat yang berarti baginya.

Jika dengan menanggung seluruh dosa dapat membuatnya tetap menjadi seorang 'Ratu', walau dengan memikul seluruh kebencian rasnya sendiri pada dirinya, dia tetap bisa menjadi seorang 'Ratu'… Itu sudah cukup baginya, bagi Mikita, janjinya dengan ibu Len adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya, walau dia tahu janji itu salah karena harus meninggalkan anak dari teman baiknya sendiri, dia tetap akan berpegang teguh pada janji itu.

Pada janji dari satu-satunya orang yang pernah dia cintai dengan seluruh hatinya, yang pernah dia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya…

Pada seorang Malaikat cantik nan kuat, jiwa paling murni dan juga lugu yang pernah Mikita kenal.

Bagi Mikita, janjinya dengan ibu Len— Lenda Archel Katastrophe benar-benar alasan dia tetap menjalani hidupnya yang penuh dosa ini.

Walau Oliver harus membencinya dengan semua yang Oliver miliki, walau dia harus meninggalkan Len…

Ya, walau dia harus meninggalkan Len…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di jalan kastil yang gelap, seseorang berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Lubang hitam sebelumnya terbuka di belakang orang tersebut, matanya yang kosong benar-benar tidak menatap apapun, dia hanya mencoba berjalan lurus.

Seluruh mayat yang ada di sekitarnya adalah para penjaga yang mencoba menghentikannya.

Dia adalah Len, tanpa kesadaran ataupun kemampuan untuk mengenal sekelilingnya, dia berjalan sendirian ke arah Istana Axiom, singgasana dari Mayuna Gretelicka, sendirian.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang." Ucap Mayu, dengan kekehan kecil.

Mayu melihat kedua bawahan setianya, Anon dan Kanon. Hanya dengan sebuah tatapan, anggukan terlihat seperti jawaban dari percakapan tanpa suara yang terjadi di antara seorang Ratu dan bawahan.

Kini, Anon dan Kanon sudah pergi, siap menghadang Len dengan taruhan nyawa mereka.

"MAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Teriakan dari Leon membuyarkan suasana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! MEMBUAT MEREKA MELAKUKAN BUNUH DIRI?!"

Wajah Mayu yang semula dihiasi senyum berubah menakutkan. Dalam sekejap, Leon sudah ada di genggaman Mayu, mata Mayu yang biasanya terisi dengan kesenangan kini terisi dengan teror. Tangan kanan Mayu menaikkan dagu Leon yang langsung jatuh terduduk ketika Mayu mendatanginya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Diam kau, rakyat jelata. Mereka sama sepertimu, hanya seorang budak. Mereka akan mematuhiku, walau mereka tidak menginginkannya, mereka akan tetap melakukannya sama seperti dirimu."

Ucapan sederhana tersebut meninggalkan jejak yang sangat dalam di hati Leon.

"Karena aku adalah seorang Ratu, tidak ada yang bisa membantahku."

Mata Mayu bertemu dengan mata Leon. Kedua pupil mereka sama-sama mengecil, tapi Mayu mengecil demi menyebarkan rasa takut, sedangkan Leon mengecil karena merasakan rasa takut.

Mayu melepas dagu Leon dengan perlahan, berjalan pergi dan kembali merekahkan senyuman.

"Mereka akan menahan Len dengan taruhan nyawa mereka, persiapan Rin akan segera selesai, mereka hanya perlu menahan Len sebentar." Mayu menatap Rin yang terlihat kesakitan, terikat di salah satu pilar di ruangan itu.

Leon hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun walau Rin tengah menderita tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Len masih saja berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, tangannya tergantung lemas, kepalanya mendangak ke belakang lalu terjatuh lagi dengan kasar ke depan.

Monster hitam yang pernah dilawan oleh Oliver dan Gumi kembali keluar di belakang Len, kini wujudnya berubah, dengan lendir hitam yang berjatuhan dari tubuh tanpa dagingnya, taring-taring tajam mencuat dari dalam mulutnya.

Apa yang sekarang mempengaruhi wujud si monster adalah jiwa Len yang semakin keruh—

—keruh akan kekuatan dan juga kesedihan.

"Kak, apa benar dia Kagamine Len?"

Suara Kanon baru saja terdengar, tapi Len langsung saja memalingkan matanya.

Walau hanya sebuah tatapan sederhana, tanah seketika hancur dan memotong jalur ke arah dimana Anon dan Kanon berdiri. Seluruh ruangan langsung saja bergetar hebat dan perlahan runtuh karena getaran tersebut.

Anon dan Kanon langsung saja menghindar, tapi Kanon berhasil tertangkap oleh salah satu tangan monster yang ada di punggung Len.

"Argh— KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kanon langsung saja diselimuti rasa takut, tangan kanan nya hangus lalu menghilang seperti abu. Anon langsung saja termakan amarah dan mencoba memotong tangan monster tersebut, tapi senjatanya hanya melewati lengan sang monster.

"APA—?!"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Len tertuju ke arah pintu yang ada di depannya, matanya yang berubah menjadi kuning itu menatap pintu tersebut dengan sangat erat, seakan ada sesuatu yang berada di sana menariknya dengan sangat kuat.

Dengan satu hempasan, tangan sang monster melempar Kanon dengan kasar menabrak tembok, dalam posisi syok dan tidak sadarkan diri, Anon mencoba menghampiri adiknya dan mendekapnya.

"KAU—!"

Dengan seluruh amarah yang sudah terkumpul, Anon mencoba menyerang lagi.

Tapi sebuah pedang berkarat menahan serangannya tepat di depannya.

"Yah, menggunakan sihir dimensi si Ratu Elf itu benar-benar membuatku mual."

"Hentikan itu, kau hanya akan berakhir seperti saudaramu."

Dell dan Ryuto muncul entah darimana.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! PERGI! AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALA KAGAMINE LEN!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Anon dari tangan Ryuto.

"Jangan bodoh, adikmu lebih membutuhkan pertolongan. Entah karena dendam atau karena perintah yang masih ada pada dirimu, lebih baik biarkan Len sendiri." Ucap Ryuto.

"Kita tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya, alasan kami kesini adalah untuk membantunya pada awalnya, tapi setelah melihat kondisinya yang sekarang… Lebih baik menjauh jika masih sayang nyawa." Lanjut Ryuto.

"Aaaahh— AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Anon menangis dengan kencang setelahnya di hadapan Ryuto dan Dell.

Sedangkan Rytuo dan Dell, mereka hanya bisa menatap Len dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah datang, monster?"

Ucapan Mayu begitu menusuk.

Tapi Len tidak menanggapinya.

Tangan dari monster di belakang Len sudah melesat jauh dengan cepat, mencoba menggenggam Mayu, tapi keduanya menghilang ketika hendak menyentuh Mayu.

"Apa kau kira seorang monster kotor bisa menyentuh orang seperti ku?"

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN—** "

Di tengah teriakan dari sang monster, suaranya berhenti tiba-tiba.

Perut Len seketika sudah berlubang, sebuah tangan menembus perutnya tanpa Len sendiri sadari. Tubuhnya melemah, dia terjatuh dan monster di belakang punggungnya lenyap tanpa sisa.

Mata Len kembali ke asalnya, ke kesadaran seorang Kagamine Len.

Di saat dia menatap ke arah orang yang menusuknya, tatapan Len berubah drastis…

Antara tidak percaya dan kemustahilan, tercampur aduk menjadi satu,

— Tokimiya Rin, Rin adalah orang yang menusuknya barusan.

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Aku membuka mataku.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku tidak ingat apapun?

Aku ingat ketika Luka dan Lily…

Lalu aku ingat sesuatu, itu benar, mereka berdua sudah mati…

Lalu sekelompok orang mendatangiku, kemudian…

"Argh…"

Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku, tapi rasa sakit lain yang sangat menyengat membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mengerang. Ketika aku melihat tanganku sendiri, itu darah…

Perutku…

Berlubang…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!"

Karena baru sadar akan rasa sakit, aku langsung berteriak dengan kencang. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dan sedang dimana aku, aku hanya terus mengerang kesakitan.

Tapi di sudut mataku yang berair, aku bisa melihat Rin.

"Ri—"

Tangannya dilumuri darah. Berjalan perlahan, aku mengikuti langkahnya, dia berdiri disamping seseorang yang tidak aku kenali karena pandanganku memburam.

Tapi setelahnya, wajah Leon tertangkap di mataku.

Apa ini Axiom? Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk ini, aku mencoba mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Jika ini Axiom, berarti orang di samping Rin adalah…

"Salam kenal, Kagamine Len, mungkin ini pertama kali— Dan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Aku adalah Ratu dari Axiom, Mayuna Gretelicka."

Suara yang asing tertangkap di telingaku.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku berkontraksi, sesuatu yang seperti benang terlilit dengan cepat, sepertinya tubuhku sedang mencoba beregenerasi. Aku benar-benar buta situasi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Jika ini benar Axiom, apa Rin… Apa Rin adalah orang yang barusan menyerangku?

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku mencoba memfokuskan mataku.

Ruangan besar ini… Dan juga jumlah _Mana_ ini…

Tidak salah lagi, aku benar-benar ada di Axiom, mengesampingkan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi, aku akhirnya datang kesini setelah mencoba menyelamatkan Lily dan Luka.

Kepala ku berdenyut dengan kencang, ketidakmampuanku menyelamatkan orang-orang disekitarku sudah membuatku lepas dari kendali…

Tapi lebih dari sekedar lepas kendali, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar menjadi monster untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, tapi kita bisa kesampingkan itu dulu. Kau mengenal kedua orang yang ada di sampingku ini bukan?" Suara asing itu kembali terdengar.

Aku menyeret tubuhku, mencoba bersender di salah satu pilar.

Rin dan Leon, aku masih bisa mengenali wajah mereka.

Tapi Rin…

"Dengarkan Len."

Suara lembut Rin bergaung di telingaku, untuk sesaat aku serasa merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang sudah kuimpikan sejak lama.

Tapi perkataan Rin selanjutnya benar-benar terasa seperti kaca pecah di telingaku.

"Aku— Aku selama ini menipumu…"

Hah?

Darahku seakan mendidih mendengarnya, otakku kembali memutar semua kenanganku dengan Rin.

'Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu.'

Perkataan Rin kembali teringat olehku. Tidak… Tidak…

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba berdiri. Apa itu benar...? Semua kehangatan itu, pelukan yang selalu membuatku tenang, semua kata-kata manis itu... Itu semua hanya kebohongan?

"Itu benar, Kagamine Len. Para atasan B.L.A.D.E. tempatmu bernaung selama ini sudah aku kendalikan sejak lama, aku mengirim Rin agar bisa dekat denganmu dan memantaumu dari dekat. Mungkin kau kenal beberapa orang, apa kau kenal Yuzuki Yukari? Dia salah satu orang yang ada di bawah kendaliku walaupun dia sangat membenciku." Mayu mengucapkan perkataan sambil tersenyum.

Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti...

"Semua sudah direncanakan, waktu kau kabur dari Perang 30 Tahun bersama penjagamu, rute pelarianmu sudah di arahkan ke arah panti asuhan itu. Walau Raja Iblis sebelumnya tidak ingin ada yang tahu soal keberadaanmu, tapi aku sudah mengetahui nya lebih dulu." Lanjut Mayu.

Apa yang kau maksud?

"Rin yang masih bayi ku besarkan dengan kedua tanganku sendiri ketika dia membunuh ratusan orang di tempat lahirnya, aku mendidiknya seakan dia adalah anakku sendiri, karena _Mana_ -nya istimewa dan itu membuatku tertarik."

Aku mencoba berdiri walau masih terhuyung.

Tubuh Rin… Tangan dan kakinya… Lalu sosok lingkaran di punggungnya…

"Aku menyuntikkan darah naga pada tubuhnya, kaki dan tangannya adalah perwujudan dari naga. Ketika dia melepas seluruh _Mana_ dan segel sihir yang ku pasang untuk mengekangnya, tubuhnya akan berubah bentuk. _Mana_ -nya cukup identik dengan _Mana_ yang dimiliki ras Iblis, sepertinya salah satu keturunannya dahulu adalah seorang Iblis. Sebuah ornament di punggungnya adalah perwujudan dari _Halberd_ , senjata suci yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh _Mana_ seorang Iblis. Seseorang dengan _Mana_ seperti dia benar-benar sangat langka, sebuah kesia-siaan jika tidak mendidiknya dengan benar. Seluruh kemampuannya yang pernah dia tunjukkan di depanmu hanyalah sebuah informasi palsu yang sudah aku atur, dia bukan hanya seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan darah saja."

Aku tidak mendengar apapun… Aku tidak mendengar apapun…

"Kenapa…" Akhirnya mulutku mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU RIN?!"

Wajah Rin yang datar seakan tidak peduli akan amarahku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang menunjukan bahwa dia tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi padaku.

"Aku hanya seorang anak yang tidak bisa melawan orang tuanya. Jika aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh, aku akan membunuh. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh, sejak kecil aku diajarkan naluri alami dalam membunuh… Entah sudah berapa banyak jiwa yang ku lepas dengan tanganku ini. Bertemu denganmu benarlah sebuah keajaiban, mimpi yang nyata… Tapi mimpi yang nyata sekalipun belum tentu menjadi kenyataan, sudah saatnya aku harus bangun dari tidur panjangku…" Ucap Rin, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rin…

Apa ini balasan yang kudapatkan ketika ingin menyelamatkan Rin?

"Le—Leon!"

"Maaf Len."

Jawaban itu membuat hatiku pecah seketika.

"Andai kau memberitahuku semuanya, tentang _Black Mist_ , mungkin aku akan tetap mengikutimu… Aku… Aku hanya ingin adikku kembali…"

Jawaban itu benar-benar merobek kepercayaan yang kuberikan pada mereka.

Apanya yang menyelamatkan?

Apanya yang memberikan cahaya?

Apanya yang menjadi tujuan?

"Bukankah ini bagus? Anak penurut dan juga seorang prajurit yang rindu keluarga, bukankah ini cerita yang mengharukan?" Mayu berkata dengan senyumnya.

Mata Mayu menatap ke arahku dengan tajam, sesaat, aku merasa jiwa ku diambil olehnya.

Tapi, aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah penghalang yang menghalangi jiwa ku untuk pergi dari kesadaran ku.

"Sepertinya kekuatan yang kumiliki tidak cukup untuk mengambil eksistensi seorang 'Raja' sepertimu. Baiklah kalau begitu, Rin, bunuh dia. Kalau aku membiarkannya hidup, dia akan mengganggu rencana ku nantinya. Kalau tidak bisa mengambilnya, menghabisinya adalah pilihan terbaik."

Aku menatap nanar Rin, tapi dia masih belum bergerak.

Aku menatap dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Ada apa Rin? Apa kau ingin melawan ku?"

Ini kesempatan!

Aku mencoba menyerang Mayu ketika Rin diam, akan ku pastikan tangan ini menusuk tubuhnya!

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Tapi…

Tangan ku berhenti, aku tidak bisa…

Tubuh Rin menghalangi ku untuk bisa menyerang Mayu.

BUAK! BLARR!

Dengan satu tendangan, Rin menendang ku dengan keras, tubuh ku melesat jauh dengan kencang dan terpelantin gke segala arah sambil terus menghancurkan pilar-pilar yang aku lalui.

Rin akhirnya berusaha menyerang ku dengan niat membunuh.

"Leon? Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Aku melihat ke arah Leon yang jauh ada di depanku, tangannya mengeluarkan kedua _Arc Relic_ miliknya.

" _Overdrive._ " Ucap Leon.

Kedua belati pendek itu mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Leon, membentuk sebuah senjata baru dan melapisi tubuh Leon dengan pelindung keras.

" _Dai Enki_." Ucapan itu terdengar setelahnya.

Sebuah aura yang sangat dahsyat meledak di dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat ku sesak napas dan terbatuk hebat.

Apa yang dia lakukan?!

"Jika dengan membunuhmu, adik ku bisa hidup kembali, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Leon sambil menghampiri ku.

Mereka berdua melesat ke arah ku, mulai menyerang ku dengan brutal.

Aku berdiri dan terus menghindar, karena aku tahu, serangan ku bisa saja membunuh mereka.

"ITU BENAR! TERUS! TERUS SERANG! BUNUH DIA!"

Teriakan Mayu bergema di dalam ruangan.

Kulit Rin mulai memerah seiring dia mencoba menyerang ku, apa itu efek yang sama dari Rin yang mencoba melepaskan seluruh _Mana_ -nya sejauh yang aku tahu?!

"Bloody Crown tidak lagi cocok dengan julukan Rin yang sekarang, kekuatannya tidak lagi menggerogoti tubuhnya, tapi juga menggerogoti alam bawah sadarnya. Semakin dia sering memakainya, tubuhnya akan hancur dan berubah menjadi seekor naga!" Ucap Mayu dengan lantang.

Rin?! Menjadi seorang monster?!

Aku menembakkan sebuah proyektil yang tidak terlalu kuat dengan cepat, proyektil itu berterbangan dan terdiam di udara dengan maksud menghambat gerakan Rin. Tapi Rin tidak menghiraukannya dan terus menghantamnya satu-persatu.

Ketika aku berhasil menghindari Rin, Leon akan muncul di belakang ku dan memukul punggung ku dengan telak dari belakang.

BLARR!

Suara hantaman diriku yang tertabrak langsung dengan lantai layaknya suara ledakan halilintar. Anehnya, ruangan ini terus memperbaiki dirinya sendiri walaupun rusak, apa Mayu membuat dimensi sendiri di ruangan ini?!

Serangan lain dari Rin dan Leon datang, walau hanya sebuah pukulan, tendangan dan sayatan, aku bisa saja terus menghindarinya. Tapi mendengar perkataan Mayu yang memberitahu kalau Rin akan berubah menjadi monster jika terus dibiarkan, membuat ku terganggu.

Sedangkan Leon, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan darah selama dia mengeluarkan serangan menggunakan perubahan aneh dari _Overdrive_ itu.

Apa serangan dari Leon juga mengurangi nyawa Leon perlahan tanpa aku sadari?!

" _Dai Enki_ adalah usaha untuk membuat diri ku menyatu dengan _Arc Relic,_ baik itu secara fisik ataupun secara mental. Sebuah fungsi yang ditambahkan sendiri oleh Mayu. Lebih dari sebuah _Overdrive_ yang ditujukan untuk mengeluarkan segala kekuatan _Arc Relic,_ mode ini memiliki tahap akhir mengubah penggunanya menjadi _Arc Relic_ itu sendiri." Ucap Leon di tengah serangan.

Apa itu berarti?!

"Selama adik ku bisa hidup lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun..."

Aku menyilangkan tangan ku ketika serangan Leon yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan cepat mengarah kepada ku, setelahnya suara debuman yang berasal dari tabrakan lagi pilar-pilar yang terus memperbaiki dirinya sendiri terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

BLARR!

"Hentikan ini! Kalian berdua!"

Tapi teriakan ku tidak mencapai mereka sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Inilah kehendak seorang Ratu! Pemimpin yang berdiri di atas rakyatnya! Menjulang di puncak hierarki dan mengendalikan dengan kekuatan!"

Suara Mayu terus menggema bagaikan lullaby.

Jika aku menyerang mereka, mereka bisa mati…

Jika aku membiarkan Rin dan Leon terus menyerangku, mereka juga akan mati karena tubuh mereka tidak kuat menahan semua kekuatan itu.

Akhirnya hanya satu cara yang bisa ku pikirkan.

Aku berdiri di depan Mayu, membuat Leon dan Rin bingung dan menghentikan serangan mereka.

"Kau tahu… Aku tidak bisa menyakiti mereka…"

Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku… Setahap kemudian, aku menekuk lututku… Ku rendahkan tubuh ku hingga menyentuh tanah.

Aku bersujud di hadapan Mayu.

"Kumohon, lepaskan mereka dari derita ini..." Ucapku sendu.

Tapi, suara tawa yang keras bisa ku dengar dari arah Mayu.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RIN!"

Lalu tanpa aku sadari, perutku kembali ditusuk oleh tangan Rin.

"LEON!"

JLEB! JLEB!

Kedua kakiku berlubang, kedua tangan Leon yang setajam pisau itu sudah menembusnya.

"Kumohon, bebaskan mereka dari siksaan ini, aku memohon padamu..."

Aku tidak peduli jika dicap hina, aku tidak peduli jika dicap lemah.

Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi teman ku.

"AKULAH RATU YANG BERDIRI DI ATAS DARAH DAN DAGING SELURUH MANUSIA!" Ucap Mayu dengan lantang.

Rin dan Leon terus saja menyerang ku yang tidak bergeming, aku tidak peduli, rasa sakit ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, tapi rasa sakit akan kehilangan teman sendiri di hadapan ku tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan jika aku masih bertindak egois.

"Aku mohon padamu!" Ucapku dengan lantang.

Tapi teriakan ku tenggelam di tengah suara tebasan dan tusukan.

"TOLONG! LEPASKAN MEREKA DARI PENDERITAAN INI!"

Seketika saja teriakan ku menghentikan seluruh gerakan, bahkan Mayu pun ikut terdiam.

.

.

.

Aku ingat, bagaimana kehidupan kami sebelumnya bersama di Epsilon, aku ingat rasanya bagaimana kami berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan bersama.

Semua itu bukan ilusi, semua itu bukan khayalanku saja… Selama ini, aku percaya pada mereka, dan mereka percaya padaku.

Kami dipecah oleh takdir, dipermainkan oleh-Nya.

Sekarang, aku hanya ingin satu hal, kembalikan teman-teman ku… Kembalikan mereka yang berharga bagi ku.

Saat itulah, suara terdengar oleh telingaku… Suara hati Leon dan Rin.

'Lepaskan kami.'

'Bebaskan kami.'

'Kami ingin bersamamu lagi…'

'Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini sama sekali! Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi penyelamat ku!'

'Aku ingin yang terbaik bagi orang yang ku cintai!'

Suara-suara itu membuatku ingat juga…

Aku bukan pahlawan, aku bukan penyelamat kalian…

Tapi, aku pernah memimpin kalian, walau itu menyusahkan, walau itu menyedihkan… Aku pernah menjadi orang yang memimpin kalian!

Terlepas dari semua derita ini, aku adalah orang yang pernah memimpin kalian. Kedua kaki ini bergetar karena luka, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri, menantang Mayu dan juga seluruh kesombongannya.

"Tidak, seorang pemimpin tidak memaksakan tujuannya pada rakyatnya. Walau memang dia harus berdiri di atas mereka, berada di puncak kekuasaan dan berada di ujung hierarki." Ucapan itu bergema, di dalam hatiku yang kosong.

Itu benar, seorang pemimpin tidaklah seperti itu.

Tanpa aku sadari, Luka ku sembuh dengan cepat. Tanpa aku sendiri tahu, tubuh ini mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi menentang takdir.

"Seorang pemimpin, tidak membuat keinginan pribadinya sebagai tujuan negaranya!"

Mayu menjadi geram dengan perkataan ku, mulutnya bergetar, giginya saling berbenturan.

"LEON! BUNUH BOCAH SOK TAHU INI!"

Tapi Leon tidak mengabulkan perkataan Mayu.

"TCH! RIN!"

Lansung saja, Rin menyerang ku dengan cepat, aku hanya terus bertahan dan bertahan. Tapi aku masih terus mendengar perkataannya, di dalam kepalaku, perkataan hati Rin.

'Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku..'

Permintaan maaf yang tanpa henti... Tidak Rin, kau tidak perlu minta maaf... Jangan meminta maaf padaku yang lemah ini...

'Aku menghargai semuanya, aku mencintai semua kenanganku bersamamu! Tapi, kendali ini tidak bisa ku lepaskan, aku akan menjadi monster tidak lama lagi…'

TIDAK! JANGAN!

Aku berteriak dalam hati.

Di tengah posisi yang sulit, aku terus berteriak, memohon pada Mayu.

"AKU MOHON! MAYU! LEPASKAN KENDALIMU PADA MEREKA!"

Akhirnya aku tahu sesuatu, Mayuna Gretelicka adalah seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki potensi 'Raja', sihirnya bisa mengendalikan orang sampai bagian yang terdalam.

"AKU MOHON! ATAU RIN AKAN MENJADI MONSTER!" Teriakku sekali lagi.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! RIN BUNUH DIAAAAA!"

'Aku mohon Len… Bunuh aku… Sebelum aku membunuh diriku sendiri…'

Permintaan itu menjadi tonggak dimana aku menolak semua kenyataan...

Kata hati Rin mengembalikan keegoisan yang ada pada ku sekali lagi, ya…

Karena aku tidak akan mungkin membunuh Rin, sama seperti aku membunuh Neru...

 _Serpihan impian_  
 _Yang engkau berikan_  
 _Bersembunyi, digelapnya malam_

"TIDAK AKAN!" Aku berteriak dengan lantang.

Aku mencoba menyerang Mayu, tapi Rin terus dan terus menghalangi ku.

Matanya perlahan berubah, wajahnya juga ditutupi sisik.

Kecantikannya pudar perlahan, Rin yang aku kenal hilang ditelan kegelapan.

'Aku mohon… Len…'

"TIDAK AKAN! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

 _Bintang bergemintang_  
 _Tertaut, menghilang_  
 _Dalam fajar, sang ARIA, bergema_

"BUNUH! BUNUH DIA RIN!"

Aku tidak akan membiarkan tragedy yang sama terulang lagi, aku akan menyelamatkan Rin kali ini! Pasti! PASTI!

Walau diriku akan robek karena pilihanku sendiri, walau tubuh ini harus menanggung dosa yang lebih banyak lagi!

Walau aku harus memotong tangan dan kaki Rin, aku tak akan membunuhnya!

"Len, apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Suara Leon terdengar di kejauhan.

"Leon?!"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau dia sudah muak dengan semua ini?!" Ucap Leon lagi dengan nada yang geram.

Leon menatap semuanya dengan mata yang memandang jijik, seakan dia sudah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya harus dia lakukan. Dia menatapku, dengan tatapan yang penuh harapan, tapi aku mengerti, kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengabulkan harapan yang dipancarkan mata itu.

Tubuh Rin perlahan meninggalkan bentuk manusianya, perlahan menjadi sosok yang ingin ku hentikan perubahannya..

Darah yang terciprat dari tubuhnya kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya, melapisi kulitnya menjadi sisik yang sekeras baja...

 _Dalam tetes derasnya hujan yang jatuh_  
 _Aku, tak takut lagi akan masa lalu_  
 _Kini, masa depan yang telah kehilangan dirimu_  
 _Baru saja 'kan dimulai_

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR TANGISNYA?!" Leon berteriak dengan kencang.

"LEN! AKHIRI HIDUPNYA! JANGAN BUAT DIA MENDERITA LAGI!"

TIDAK! Aku ingin berteriak demikian.

Tapi… Mayu sudah tidak mempedulikan Rin lagi… Kalau begini…

Tidak… Apa yang salah sampai takdir seperti ini harus terulang lagi kepadaku?

"TIDAK AKAN LEON! AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH NERU DENGAN TANGAN INI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGI KESALAHAN YANG SAMA!" Teriak ku, di tengah situasi sengit.

Tapi Leon tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya… Kenapa?

"KALAU BEGITU! KAU HANYA HARUS MENGULANGINYA SEKALI LAGI!"

Ketika aku lengah, Rin tiba-tiba saja sudah siap memotong kepalaku.

Sayangnya, darah yang terciprat ke wajahku, bukanlah darahku…

 _Gelap malam tanpa tujuan_  
 _Api yang telah kau berikan ini_  
 _Menyinari dalam pelik hati_  
 _Jiwa baru yang terlahir_  
 _Dalam renungan suci_

"Terima… Ka—…"

Suara Rin berhenti disitu, sebelum dia selesai, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai… Kehilangan nyawanya.

Jantung Rin ada di genggaman Leon, dia memegangnya lalu menghancurkannya.

"Ke… Na…" Mulutku sudah berhenti bergetar… Tubuhku kembali lemas.

Dan aku bisa tahu, kalau aku akan lepas kendali lagi.

BLARRR!

Aku meninju Leon dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku miliki, menghancurkan ruangan tersebut, bahkan sampai sihir yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang kami tempati bergetar kencang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ruangan ini porak poranda. Tapi kemarahanku tidak bisa lagi ku tahan, rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyakitkan, merasakan hal yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya… Tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang seharusnya ku selamatkan.

Arti kekuatan yang hanya ada untuk menghancurkan, senjata yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk memusnahkan… Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun dengan tangan ini…

Lagi…

Lagi, aku mengacaukan semuanya.

Air mataku berkumpul di satu titik, siap terjatuh bersamaan.

"Apa kau tuli? APA KAU TULI?!" Suara Leon membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

"KAU ADALAH PEMIMPIN KAMI! KAMI MEMPERCAYAKAN NYAWA KAMI KEPADA MU! ADALAH KEWAJIBANMU UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN KAMI WALAU HARUS MENGAKHIRI NYAWA KAMI!" Teriak Leon, dengan mulut penuh darah.

Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu!

Tapi…!

 _Kasih sayang, yang diberikan_  
 _Oleh dirimu yang buta 'kan cinta_  
 _Menyalakan jiwa yang hilang_  
 _Cahaya yang tak bernama_  
 _Dalam renungan suci_

"AKU SUDAH LELAH JIKA HARUS MEMBUNUH! AKU LELAH KARENA TIDAK BISA MENYELEMATKAN!" Teriak ku kesal,

Aku menghampiri Leon dan menarik kerahnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya…?"

Lalu kalimat Leon menyadarkanku yang tidak bisa melihat ke depan ini.

"Sama seperti adikku, akhirnya aku sadar akan sesuatu. Terkadang kehidupan tidak bisa membawamu menjadi lebih baik… Apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan mempertahankan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas buruk?" Ucap Leon, dengan fasih, walau mulutnya masih memuntahkan darah.

Leon seakan menerawang hari dimana dia melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Aku akhirnya tahu, aku menyesal mengikuti jalan hidup ini! Adik ku telah mengajarkan sesuatu padaku! Tapi, aku tidak menanggapinya sama sekali..."

"Kau adalah pemimpin kami, kau adalah orang yang kami percayai. Bahkan mempercayai jiwa kami kepada mu adalah kewajiban kami sebagai orang yang mengikuti mu. Ingatlah, kita berbagi tujuan, bukan memaksakan satu tujuan. Aku yakin, tujuanmu untuk menyelamatkan dunia itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan…" Ucap Leon.

'Karena kami selalu percaya padamu walau kau sudah tidak lagi mempercayai kami…'

Tiba-tiba saja, suara lembut Rin terdengar di telingaku… Menghembuskan nafas seakan dia masih hidup… Aku merasakannya, sebuah pelukan hangat seperti yang ku rasakan saat Rin memelukku.

Perlahan, mataku mulai menghangat dan basah.

'Karena kami tahu, mempercayaimu bukanlah kesalahan walau kau menganggap dirimu sendiri sebuah kesalahan…'

Air mataku tidak bisa lagi ku tahan.

Apa yang sebenarnya selama ini ku inginkan?

Aku mencari masa lalu dan kasih sayang…

Tapi aku lupa, rasa sayang dari orang-orang yang ada di dekatku…

'Karena kami yakin, kalau pilihanmu adalah pilihan kami juga…'

Akhirnya aku melepas kerah Leon…

Itu benar, itu semua benar… Rin… Maafkan aku, karena telah meragukanmu…

 _Dalam diam, perahu karam_  
 _Api kecil menyatukan harapan_  
 _Di dunia tempat sakral ini_  
 _Selaksa nada ARIA, yang terus bergema_

Di tengah kehancuran, aku menatap Mayu.

Dia mencoba menyerang ku dengan berbagai macam sihir, matanya memancarkan ketakutan, sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Semua serangannya bisa ku pentalkan dengan mudah.

Karena sekarang, aku sudah yakin dengan tujuan ku yang sebenarnya.

"KENAPA?! AKU YANG SEORANG RATU INI TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKANMU?!"

Aku berdiri di depan Mayu, matanya benar-benar melebar dan menyiratan kebencian yang luar biasa…

Biar ku ambl kebencian itu darimu.

Aku memegang leher Mayu, mencekiknya.

"A—Apa?! Kau a—akan menyerapku ju—juga?!"

Suara yang tersendat terdengar dari mulut Mayu.

"Tidak, bahkan eksistensi kotor sepertimu tidak patut untuk tetap hidup di dalam orang lain." Ucapku, tegas.

Tangan Mayu perlahan menghilang lalu terbang bagai abu, perlahan lahan menjalan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"AP—"

Aku akan memusnahkanmu di sini, sekarang juga.

Aku sudah mengerti, apa itu sihir kuno _cuth_ , bukan hanya menghisap jiwa orang…

Tapi juga memusnahkan jiwa seseorang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal, kau memang benar, seorang pemimpin harus berdiri di atas yang dipimpin, memerintah mereka dengan paksaan dan juga mengendalikan mereka. Tapi, tujuan bukan lahir dari kepuasaan pribadi dan rasa takut, tujuan yang harus kau tuju adalah mimpi dari seluruh rakyatmu. Kita, sebagai sosok 'Raja' memberikan dan membagi tujuan kita, tujuan yang memberikan cahaya bagi orang yang mengikuti kita. Itulah yang salah darimu."

"Seorang Raja, adalah orang yang menguasai rakyat mereka, di atas paksaan dan juga tekanan, tapi diiringi dengan ambisi yang terang dan juga kebebasan. Bukan keterikatan akan kepuasan, kepuasan yang hanya mengambil wujud ego dan juga keinginan diri sendiri."

"Lenyaplah, camkan perkataanku, dan renungkan semua itu, di alam sana…"

Ketika Mayu sudah hampir menghilang, matanya menunjukan bahwa dia seakan melihatku sebagai orang lain… Orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"TERKUTUK KAU ULRIN—"

Lalu seluruh tubuhnya menghilang sebelum aku tahu apa yang ingin Mayu katakan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Langit kembali memancarkan sinarnya, menyinari kami semua yang ada di sini. Menghangatkan tubuh yang dingin dan memberikan jalan bagi yang tersesat.

Di tengah kekacauan ini.

Aku kembali berjalan mundur.

Mengambil jasad Rin.

"Leon, pimpinlah kerajaan ini, bawa mereka ke jalan yang lebih baik. Aku mempercayakan nasib semua orang di sini padamu."

Di tengah langkah kaki ku, Leon terbangun dan memanggil ku.

"Len—"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menyadakan ku akan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan…" Ucapku.

"Len! Kau mau kemana?!"

Jawaban itu ku biarkan menggantung, tidak terjawab.

Langkah demi langkah ku ambil.

Aku keluar dari ruangan yang sudah hancur itu dan melihat Ryuto dan juga Dell… Bersama dua orang bawahan Mayuna. Salah satunya kehilangan tangannya, dan sepertinya itu karena ulah ku.

Sambil masih menggendong jasad Rin, aku menghampiri mereka.

Dengan menatap tangan yang hilang itu, aku berusaha mengembalikannya ke bentuk asalnya.

"Kalian, mengabdilah pada raja baru kalian." Ucapku singkat, lalu pergi.

Suara tangisan dari perempuan yang memeluk perempuan lain yang baru saja sadar terdengar dengan keras, mereka berdua terlihat senang, terlihat bahagia. Aku tersenyum atas apa yang mereka lakukan, aku senang jika aku juga bisa membebaskan mereka dari neraka dunia yang menyelimuti hidup mereka.

Tangisan dan senyuman mereka, mengingatkan ku pada seluruh kenangan, seluruh tawa dan tangis yang pernah ku alami selama hidupku bersama orang-orang yang setia kepada ku.

""LEN!"" Panggil Ryuto dan Dell bersamaan.

"Jadi, kalian datang…" Balas ku.

"Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan mu, biarkan kami ikut dengan mu!" Ucap Ryuto.

"Biarkan kami tetap mengabdi pada mu!" Lanjut Dell.

Tapi aku hanya menggeleng, tanduk hitam ku yang semula hilang, kini muncul lagi di kepala ku.

"Tidak… Bantu Leon di sini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian bisa membantunya." Sebelum langkah ini kembali terbuka, teriaka Ryuto terdengar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Pertanyaan lain yang menggantung tanpa jawaban, sama seperti pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Ryuto setelah penguburan Neru dan Teto... Aku hanya akan pergi, dengan tidak menjawabnya...

.

.

.

"Ahahaha…"

Ketika aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, melewati puing dan juga mayat… Aku tertawa.

"Aku salah, aku salah karena terlalu bergantung pada takdir… Membiarkan diriku sendiri dipermainkan olehnya… Aku benar-benar sudah buta selama ini…" Aku bergumam sendirian.

Tapi itu memang benar.

"Aku terlalu berharap pada keajaiban, dan membiarkan mataku dibutakan harapan pada dunia ini…"

"Aku sudah keterlaluan karena membiarkan orang-orang yang ku cintai membawa harapan yang sama dengan ku, harapan yang salah… Yang seharusnya tidak ku pilih."

Itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Aku akan menjadi takdir itu sendiri, aku akan mengubah semuanya…"

Ya… Inilah pilihan ku… Sambil memandang wajah Rin yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, aku mengusap rambutnya yang berlumuran darah. Mengecup keningnya perlahan, walau aku tahu dia tidak akan membalas lagi.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya aku sadar, akan rasa cinta... Rasa cinta yang ku rasakan ini tertuju hanya pada seorang... Seorang Tokimiya Rin yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Seorang Tokimiya Rin yang mengorbankan hidupnya demi menyelamatkan ku.

Aku tahu ini memang terlalu terlambat, tapi penyesalan tidak pernah datang di awal.

Aku sadar ketika aku kehilangan, itu tandanya aku masihlah seorang manusia yang lemah... Rin, aku mencintaimu... Aku sungguh mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak pernah jujur.

Tatapanku hanya bisa menatap Rin seorang sekarang, walau wajahnya damai dan matanya terpejam, aku masih berharap dia membalas setiap perkataanku, saat ini juga...

Tapi... Tidak lagi, aku tidak akan menyesal lagi setelah ini, karena aku akan membuangnya... Membuang semua rasa kemanusiaanku demi membuat dunia dimana Rin bisa tenang tanpa penyesalan lagi untuk pergi ke alam sana.

"Maafkan aku Rin… Aku membawamu ke dalam masalahku…"

Ya, inilah ketetapanku.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kalian telah mempercayai diriku yang bodoh ini sampai sejauh ini… Aku berterima kasih… Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberikan kalian tujuan yang layak untuk diikuti, tujuan yang membebaskan kalian dari penderitaan yang telah kalian semua rasakan…"

Aku memejamkan mataku, air mata kembali mengalir di sana.

Perlahan, air mata ku berubah warna menjadi merah.

Aku menangis dengan dialiri darahku sendiri.

"Aku… Akan menghancurkan dunia yang busuk ini…"

— Ya… Inilah jalan yang ku pilih.

— Ya… Inilah akhir yang ku tentukan sendiri, dengan tangan ku…

Aku akan menghancurkan segalanya, hingga tidak ada lagi kebusukan yang tersisa..

* * *

XOXOX

-Leon's POV-

* * *

Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Semuanya direnggut dari ku…

Adik ku harus berakhir di dalam istana, dipanggil oleh sang Ratu dan menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Apa kau dengar rumornya? Sang Ratu akan menggunakan para Sandra sebagai tumbal sihir awet muda…"

Rumor itu membuat otak ku mendidih.

Dia menggunakan Rion sebagai alat?!

Setelah tahu kebenarannya, aku datang ke istana, menyelinap di malam hari. Melawan semua penjaga, membunuh mereka.

Demi adik ku tercinta.

.

.

.

"Kakak!"

"Aku disini Rion."

Setelah mendapatkannya, aku mencoba kabur dari sini, dengan susah payah aku pergi. Aku akan menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku.

Menyelamatkan satu-satunya pelita dalam hidup—

"Kak, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"A—Aku akan mengabulkan apapun itu!"

Di luar tembok istana, dia menunjukkan punggungnya.

Sebuah sigil tertanam di sana, memancarkan cahaya aneh.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan, selama ada ini, aku tidak akan bebas."

Apa itu?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?!

"Ki—Kita sudah kabur! Kita hanya harus mencari orang yang bisa melepasnya dan—"

Tapi Rion menggeleng.

"Sakit… Rasanya sakit dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…" Rion menangis di hadapan ku, menangis dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Bunuh aku…" Ucapnya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!"

"Lepaskan aku dari rasa sakit ini." Air matanya mengucur perlahan.

"TIDAK AK—"

"Kumohon…"

Lalu perkataannya menghentikan semua rasa keras kepala ku.

Pada malam itu, aku menusuk adik ku sendiri dengan pedang yang kugunakan untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku menemaninya hingga saat terakhirnya.

Aku menangis tidak ada hentinya.

Mleihatnya kesakitan adalah rasa sakit juga bagiku.

Tapi dia tidak ingin mati tanpa rasa sakit.

Dia mengatakannya padaku.

'Rasa sakit adalah bukti kalau aku masihlah seorang manusia, disamping itu, aku tetap ingin melihat kakak sampai saat terakhir.'

Hingga fajar menyingsing, dan air mataku mengering, aku masih saja mendekap jasad adik yang sangat ku sayangi.

Melepasnya adalah hal yang sangat berat, tapi aku tahu, aku sudah melepasnya dengan cara yang tepat. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya kesakitan selama kami kabur dan mencari obat untuknya. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa…

Tapi, rasa penyesalan ku itu menjadi awal keterikatan yang ku alami dengan masa lalu…

Sebuah keinginan untuk membuatnya hidup kembali menjadi tujuan hidup ku yang baru.

Tapi…

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan."

Seorang anak kecil yang terlihat jauh lebih mudah dari ku menghampiri ku beberapa tahun kemudian di sebuah gubuk tua tempat ku menetap, dia menatap ku dengan iba, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan tatapannya.

"Ikutlah denganku, dan aku akan memberikanmu tujuan!"

Perkataannya membuatku tertawa.

Tapi, ada sebuah pancaran tidak biasa, pancaran emas yang memancar dari balik punggungnya. Pada akhirnya, aku mengikuti anak kecil tersebut hingga sekarang, dia adalah orang yang memberikan ku cahaya baru disamping cahaya lama ku, memberikan aku tujuan lain untuk aku perjuangkan.

Dia adalah Kagamine Len, seseorang yang nantinya akan membuat perubahan besar pada dunia.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

 _"Witnesses, Are The Fate Coiling Around Me."_

 _"And Judges, Are The Way Stretching After Me."_

 _"However The Misery Hiding, I'll Find It."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 32, selesai~

Waw.

Cerita ini hanya tersisa 3 chapter lagi.

Len berakhir menjadi pihak yang menentang dunia dan Yuuma menjadi pihak yang mendukung dunia. Keduanya akan bertemu dan kita lihat aja kelanjutannya~

Kalian tahu arti ARIA? Dalam bahasa Italia, itu berarti 'udara' tapi bukan udara yang biasa kita hirup, lebih ke atmosfer atau suasana akan suatu peristiwa. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Sole Demon

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Saya mencoba mengakhiri fict ini dengan akhir yang berkesan, tapi saya sadar kalau fict ini jadi gampang ditebak akhirnya, Tapi kematian demi kematian yang ada di fict ini sebenarnya juga salah satu ide yang muncul di tengah proses aja (karena konsep awalnya tidak memaparkan adanya kematian sebanyak ini juga sih).

Mungkin tiga chapter terakhir akan sama atau berbeda dengan pikiran kalian yang sudah membaca fict ini dari awal, tergantung bagaimana persepsi kalian soal ending dari cerita ini.

Langsung dimulai aja deh.

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Tolong beritahu aku tentang _True Braves_."

Di tengah malam, Len kembali menghampiri Axiom setelah seharian menghilang entah kemana. Leon tidak berani menatap Len dari tempatnya duduk, dia tidak tahu apa tujuan Len sebenarnya.

Tubuh Rin yang dia bawa sudah tidak ada di genggamannya, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari, apa Len sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyematkan tubuh Rin dengan layak?

"Baiklah, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami dan pergi begitu saja. Proklamasi sepihak yang sudah kau berikan pada seluruh kerajaan pada siang hari tadi benar-benar membuat terkejut para penduduk dan juga petinggi di seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Apa kau yakin memberikan kekuasaan atas wilayah seluas ini kepadaku?"

Len tidak menjawabnya.

Akan sia-sia memberitahukan pada Leon kalau dia ingin mengakhiri dunia ini setelah menyuruh Leon untuk memimpin di sebuah kerajaan yang wilayahnya hampir sepertiga bumi saat ini. Itu sama saja dengan Len yang membuat pernyataan perang pada Leon sendiri, dan juga pada Ryuto dan Dell yang telah Len tugaskan untuk tetap ada di samping Leon.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang Len kenali, hanya mereka bertiga, Yuuma dan Kaito yang benar-benar ingin Len lindungi sekarang. Sedangkan yang lainnya, sudah pergi dan tak mungkin akan kembali lagi.

Len sendiri bimbang, dia ingin mengakhiri dunia yang busuk ini, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengakhirinya jika orang-orang yang pernah berjalan di sampingnya bisa saja menentangnya dan berakhir menjadi musuhnya juga?

Apa sebenarnya arti dari 'menghancurkan' yang Len sedang coba lakukan?

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat.

Dia tetap akan mengakhiri dunia ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Len tidak akan melakukannya semata-mata dalam waktu yang singkat, dia harus menyiapkan semuanya, mental dan juga fisiknya. Jika waktunya tiba, Len mungkin akan melawan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi temannya, tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Len tidak mau melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi mati karena dunia ini lagi, pada akhirnya semuanya juga pasti akan mati, jadi jika memang harus… Len memilih mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dia harus menemuinya… Yuuma dan juga Namine Ritsu untuk menyelesaikan segalanya sekarang juga. Jika memang ada musuh yang terakhir yang harus dia lawan, Yuuma dan Namine Ritsu adalah orangnya.

Jika kelak nantinya Len benar-benar sudah siap menghancurkan dunia yang pernah dia coba lindungi datang, walau Len harus melawan teman-temannya sendiri dan berakhir dengan akhir yang menyedihkan, Len akan melakukannya.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan yang tersisa baginya.

Bagi satu-satunya Iblis yang hidup hanya demi berjalan di atas kejahatan.

Mungkin Len sudah lepas kendali dan kehilangan kewarasan seperti sebagaimana para Iblis seharusnya, mungkin dia sudah gila tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

Oleh karena itu, dia hanya punya dua pilihan, mengakhiri dunia dan juga hidup teman-temannya yang tersisa untuk melepas mereka dari penderitaan, atau mati di tangan mereka sebagai akhir dari penyesalan.

Jadi, walau sebentar, dia ingin orang-orang terdekatnya untuk merasakan kedamaian, walau sebentar… Dia ingin orang-orang terdekatnya yang masih hidup untuk merasakan kehidupan yang bisa membawa ketenangan bagi mereka.

Mungkin Len tidak akan menghapus dosa ini, mungkin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya Iblis yang hidup dunia ini kelak… Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di akhir tanpa ada yang menemani dan akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menjaga kewarasannya dengan selalu sendiri… Mencari cara untuk mati…

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di bumi, tanpa ada manusia atau makhluk lain yang menemaninya… Karena Len akan menghancurkan semuanya, walau dia harus membunuh seluruh makhluk di dunia ini dengan kejam, membawa dosa serta harapan dan penderitaan mereka…

Walau dia harus sendirian pada akhirnya…

Dia harus melakukannya, untuk melepas semuanya dari rasa sakit dan kehilangan, karena hanya dengan kematianlah, mereka bisa mendapatkan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya.

"Leon, aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Iya, itu benar, Len tidak akan bisa mengatakannya.

Karena itu sama saja mengkhianati semua kepercayaan yang diberikan kepada dirinya, diri Len sendiri.

Biarkan dia memegang kepercayaan itu hingga waktunya tiba dimana dia harus melepaskan semuanya.

"Tapi Leon, hiduplah, hiduplah demi adikmu dan juga teman-teman kita yang sudah tiada… Lupakan aku… Dan jika waktunya tiba…"

'Tolong, hentikan aku…' Hati kecil Len berkata.

Tapi apa yang Len ucapkan bukanlah hal yang sama.

"Bawalah kebahagiaan yang sudah lama ini kita cari bersama."

'Kebahagiaan yang walau semu dan tidak lama… Tetapi bisa membawa senyuman untuk semuanya.'

Leon terdiam, dia tidak ingin menjawab perkataan Len.

Leon tahu, bagaimana seorang Iblis akan menjadi jika dia kehilangan pijakannya.

Leon sendiri sadar, walau akan berakhir menjadi tragedi yang tidak pernah dia inginkan, dia tetap harus menjalaninya.

Keduanya sudah tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi, tapi tetap menjaga perasaan mereka masing-masing, tetap percaya pada apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa depan. Karena mereka adalah rekan dan juga teman… Keluarga yang tidak tergantikan.

Jika akhir yang terburuk datang, mereka tidak punya pilihan… Walau menyakitkan, mereka harus tetap lakukan…

Karena mereka tidak pernah melepas kepercayaan mereka, kepercayaan yang pernah Len dan Leon rasakan lebih banyak saat _Epsilon_ masih utuh. Itulah arti kehidupan, mereka harus memilih apa yang tidak menyenangkan, menari di atas ketidak mungkinan, dan menerima apa yang paling menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Len, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Bukankah kami semua pernah bilang padamu kalau kami akan tetap mempercayaimu? Mengikutimu walau semua orang berpikir itu salah? Karena kami tahu, apa yang kau lakukan adalah yang terbaik bagi kami, karena kau adalah pemimpin kami." Jawab Leon.

Leon tidak akan mencari jawaban lagi.

Itu benar, dia sudah tidak butuh jawaban.

Rasa percaya yang ada pada diri Leon sudah cukup untuk terus menjadi jawaban atas setiap tindakan Len.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Len.

Walau air mata Len ingin mengalir jatuh, dia tidak bisa, Len tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan, Len keluar dari rumah besar tempat Leon berada. Para penjaga menunduk memberi hormat, tidak hanya penjaga, pelayan dan juga pengurus rumah yang lainnya juga memberikan hormat. Mungkin karena rasa takut akan Len yang sudah mengakhiri hidup ratu mereka.

Yang kuat yang berdiri di atas.

Tujuan Len memberikan tahta pada Leon adalah untuk membuang jauh-jauh konsep itu di Axiom, Len yakin Leon bisa memberikan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik untuk negeri ini.

Berita tentang dirinya yang sudah mengakhiri hidup Sang Ratu Axiom dan juga melepas tirani selama ratusan tahun sudah tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Ada orang yang senang, ada yang semakin takut.

Itu wajar.

Tapi Len tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu, dia punya tujuan lain yang harus dilakukan.

Di tengah jalannya, dia bertemu dengan dua orang perempuan yang pernah melawan dirinya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, walau sepertinya kehendak itu hanyalah kehendak yang dipaksakan oleh Sang Ratu, Mayuna Gretelicka pada mereka.

Mereka terkejut melihat Len dan ikut menepi, memberikan jalan bagi Len sambil menunduk, tubuh mereka bergetar akan rasa takut.

Mereka adalah Anon dan Kanon Rosenkrantz.

Len berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua dan membuat getaran pada tubuh mereka semakin kencang.

Tapi Len ternyata hanya tersenyum, dia merasa apa yang dia lakukan paling tidak telah menyelamatkan orang lain, walau hanya satu atau dua orang. Tawa sedikit merekah di bibir Len karena mengingat perkataan Leon.

" _Kau tahu Anon dan Kanon? Mereka berdua sekarang sangat menempel pada Ryuto dan Dell, kau tahu? Sepertinya wanita tetaplah seorang wanita bagaimanapun wujud luar mereka. Mereka tetap butuh kasih sayang dan cinta."_

Len makin terkekeh.

"Kalian berdua, apa kalian menikmati hidup kalian yang sekarang?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba pada Anon dan Kanon.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya bertanya." Lanjut Len.

Anon dan Kanon menaikkan kepala mereka, mereka sempat terkejut akan tanduk di kepala Len. Tapi Anon memberanikan diri menatap mata Len walau Kanon bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakaknya.

"Ka—Kami benar-benar senang! Terima kasih sudah memberikan kami kehidupan kedua!"

Len pergi setelah mendengarnya, di dalam hatinya, dia menangis bahagia. Apa yang dia lakukan ternyata bisa membawa kebahagiaan pada orang lain dan itu sudah bisa membuatnya merasa sangat terselamatkan, serta membuatnya makin gencar untuk mengakhiri penderitaan orang-orang termasuk Anon dan Kanon.

Ketika mengingat perkataan Leon tentang 'kasih sayang dan cinta' perasaan suram kembali menghiasi wajah Len.

Dia kembali mengingat semuanya, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miku, Luka, Lily, Teto, Neru…

… Dan juga Rin.

Mengkhianati Kiyoteru dan juga Yuki, memberikan tugas berat pada Ryuto, menyalahkan Yuuma, hilangnya Miku, kegilaan yang dialami Kaito dan juga tidak tahu keadaan Aria.

Semua kenangan buruk mulai berputar kembali di kepala Len.

Tapi sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Len dengan santai ketika Len kembali memikirkan hal-hal buruk.

"Yo!" Tangan Dell menepuk dengan santai, Ryuto ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi? Apa kami tidak bisa tetap bersamamu?" Ryuto langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Len berbalik dan menggeleng.

"Kalian punya tugas kalian, aku juga punya tugas untuk diriku sendiri. Lagian, apa kalian akan meninggalkan dua orang gadis cantik yang kesepian itu?" Pertanyaan Len tertuju pada sosok Anon dan Kanon.

Dell dan Ryuto tiba-tiba menunduk dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Sepertinya bawahanku kini sudah belajar cinta, ahahaha." Tawa kecil dari Len mengiringi perkataannya.

Itu juga membuat Ryuto berkata hal yang sama, dalam hatinya.

'Dan, sepertinya orang yang kami semua hormati kini sudah meninggalkan cinta…'

Melihat wujud Len sekarang sudah benar-benar berbeda, bukan hanya dalam hal penampilan, tapi juga bagaimana aura Len terasa sekarang.

Begit pekat, gelap… Dan juga menyedihkan… Dia seakan terus menangis dalam relung hatinya, sendirian dan juga tanpa akhir, menangis dalam amarah dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan.

Ketika Len ingin pergi setelah Ryuto terdiam, Dell mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kakak bodoh itu, apa Lui selamat?"

Len terhenti, mungkin berita tentang dirinya yang menyerang HQ B.L.A.D.E. di Jepang sudah tersebar luas.

Len ingat dia tidak membunuh Lui maupun Ring, tapi…

"Dia, dan juga Rign baik-baik saja." Jawab Len, lalu dia melangkah lagi.

Sebenarnya Len juga penasaran bagaimana HQ setelah penyerangannya, apa langkah yang diambil petinggi yang tersisa membuatnya sangat takut jika itu adalah yang buruk. Tapi, Len juga punya tujuan lain.

Untuk menyelesaikan urusan terakhirnya dengan para _True Braves_ yang tersisa, Yuuma dan Namine Ritsu sebelum Len mendapatkan jawaban terakhirnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Gelap dan bergemuruh.

Awan yang menghiasi langit di atas kepalanya tidak lagi biru seperti yang ia tahu.

" _Pergilah ke daerah di antara Teritori Neraka dan jalan menuju ke Teritori Surga. Tempat Iblis dan Malaikat saling bertarung di zaman dahulu."_

Altar Berakhirnya Harapan.

Itulah yang dikatakan Leon, jika memang ada tempat dimana Namine Ritsu bersembunyi di seluruh bumi yang tidak bisa dilacak oleh pihak manapun, hanya tempat inilah satu-satunya.

Tidak ada yang ingin pergi ke tempat ini lagi semenjak perang terakhir karena dikenal sebagai medan perang paling menakutkan. Hanya ada tengkorak dan gagak di tanah gersang dengan langit yang gelap.

Hamparan luas itu menuju ke sebuah reruntuhan terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi tempat suci di _Erda-Orthe_ , Makam Pahlawan, tempat dimana para _True Braves_ terdahulu yang telah dipilih langsung oleh para Dewa disemayatkan.

Kutukan yang kuat dan juga _Mana_ yang menakutkan mengelilingin seluruh tempat ini kerena begitu banyaknya kematian yang terjadi di tempat ini, sebagai tempat di antara dua tempat penting dari ras superior di _Erda-Orthe_ , banyak Iblis dan Malaikat juga kehilangan nyawanya di tempat ini karena pertarungan di antara kedua ras sebelum pakta perdamian tercipta di antara keduanya.

Dari semua kematian itu, sebuah aura pekat mengelilingi tercipta dari _Mana_ makhluk dan juga orang-orang hebat pada masanya yang mati di sini, para _True Braves,_ Iblis dan juga Malaikat. Mereka yang mendekatinya biasanya langsung sesak napas, ada yang pingsan, muntah dan berdarah… Bahkan mati.

Tapi, bagi eksistensi seperti Len, aura di tempat ini tidak ada efeknya.

Mungkin benar, mengingat auranya saja yang sangat mematikan, hanya tempat ini yang mungkin menjadi tempat dimana dia harus menemui lawan terakhir tempat dia mencari jawaban. Mengingat soal kedua Teritori tempat Iblis dan Malaikat, dia mengingat sebuah peristiwa dimana ada orang-orang yang mirip dengan kedua ras tersebut menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi... Salah satu dari mereka berkata bahwa mereka ingin menyelamatkan Len? Apa mereka orang-orang dari ras Iblis dan Malaikat? Apa mereka orang-orang yang seharusnya Len kenal? Memikirkan tentang hal itu, setelah semua ini selesai, mungkin dia akan menghampiri kedua Teritori tersebut untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin di sana dan mencari apakah masih ada yang tahu akan dirinya. Paling tidak, dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang mungkin masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, sebelum dia berbalik melawan mereka dan juga seluruh dunia...

Ingatan yang dia dapatkan dari Daina masih terpatri dengan jelas di kepalanya, bagaimana dia harus kehilangan kebahagiaannya dan juga wajah dari sosok ibu yang belum pernah dia lihat membuatnya harus menelan kenyataan pahit dibenci oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Di tengah tanah kosong itu, tidak disangka, ada dua orang yang menunggunya, tapi bukan Yuuma ataupun Ritsu.

Dua sosok yang memakai baju zirah itu berjalan mendekatinya, mereka adalah Elizabeth Hazel Ruina dan Reiss Balakovich, penyihir tingkat S yang pernah menjadi segelintir orang yang mengenal sosok Kagamine Len.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Ucap Rei, sepertinya dia sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini.

"Kalian…" Len sendiri terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa dua orang ini akan muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Saat itu, kami harus pergi ke B.L.A.D.E. karena kekacauan besar yang kau buat dengan menyerang HQ Jepang, tapi ketika kami kembali ke Inggris, kami merasakan bahwa belenggu yang mengikat kami sudah menghilang. Sang Ratu telah dikalahkan." Ucap Rui.

"Dan kami berdua, sebagai seorang ksatria, berterima kasih padamu karena telah melepaskan semua kutukan itu." Lanjut Rei.

Lalu Len sadar, bahwa hipotesisnya bahwa Rei dan Rui yang juga dikendalikan Axiom ternyata benar.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Len.

Rei ingin menjawab, tapi tangan Rui menghalangi Rei yang sepertinya ingin meledakkan emosinya pada saat itu juga.

"Kaito, setelah begitu banyak rehabilitasi, dia sudah dasar dari kondisinya. Pangeran Kite sudah bangun dari kegilaan yang menimpanya." Jawab Rui.

Len kembali terkejut.

'Kaito sudah bangun?! Berarti Kaito sudah menerima perginya Miku?!'

Karena alasan Kaito kehilangan dirinya sendiri adalah karena perginya Miku dihadapan matanya sendiri setelah melawan adik Miku, Mikuo. Itulah yang diceritakan Albert Morgan, orang yang pernah bersama dengan Mikuo.

Len berhasil bertemu dengan Albert sebelum menyerang HQ Jepang pada perjalanannya dan menanyakan semua tentang Mikuo… Dan juga Aria…

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kedatangan kalian?" Tanya Len lagi.

Rui dan Rei mengeluarkan pedangnya.

" _Overdrivei_."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Zirah yang mereka gunakan perlahan berubah, Rei membelah pedangnya menjadi dua bagian, membuatnya memegang dua bilah pedang. Sedangkan Rui, bilah pedangnya membesar, membentuk sebuah tameng yang cukup besar untuk menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya dari serangan, lalu Rui menarik pedang yang sama seperti yang dia punya dari balik tameng raksasa itu.

Wajah keduanya kini sudah ditutupi helm dari logam yang terlihat kokoh.

Warna biru yang lembut menghiasi zirah Rei dan warna emas yang menyilaukan membentuk garisnya pada armor Rui.

"Atas perintah Pangeran Kite, kami diberikan tugas untuk menghentikanmu di sini, sekarang juga." Ucap Rui.

.

.

.

Di Inggris.

Kaito terbaring di atas kasurnya, dia bangun dan bersandar paga bagian dari ornament kayu yang menghiasi ranjang tidurnya yang besar.

Jendela yang besar mulai menunjukkan awan dengan guntur yang bergemuruh kencang di baliknya.

"Len, maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang lama… Tapi, kenapa jadi begini?"

Sebagai seorang pangeran, Kaito atau Kite bukanlah seorang penyihir yang lemah, intuisinya juga sangat terasah. Ketika dia sadar dari kondisinya sebelum ini, hal yang pertama kali dia rasakan adalah perasaan tidak enak yang tersebar perlahan di udara, menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh dunia.

Dia sadar, bahwa apa yang dia rasakan adalah _Mana_ milik Len yang mulai tidak terkontrol, walau Kaito sendiri tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana _Mana_ dari seorang Len, tapi Kaito bisa menyadarinya begitu dia merasakannya.

Begitu menyesakkan dan juga menyedihkan, berteriak di atas kekuatan dan keputus asaan.

Terasa menyakitkan dan mengerikan…

Perintah pertama Kaito ketika dia bangun adalah.

"Cari Kagamine Len, dan hentikan dia apapun yang terjadi."

Perintah yang ditujukan pada dua orang ksatria terhebat dari Inggris, Rei dan Rui yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kendali penuh atas tubuh dan kesadaran mereka.

.

.

.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Len kelihatan kesulitan bertarung tanpa ada beban melawan orang lain.

Kedua ksatria di hadapannya adalah penyihir tingkat S yang sudah berpengalaman dan bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Mengandalkan kekuatan saja tidak akan membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan.

Kedua pedang Rei, walau tebasannya tidak cepat, ketahanannya sebagai _Excalibur Sister_ serta tebasannya yang dalam dan bisa berubah arah dalam waktu yang cepat membuat Len harus berulang kali menangkis serangan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sebanyak apapun pelindung sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Len, semuanya hancur dengan mudah ketika bertabrakan dengan bilah pedang itu, bahkan dengan kekuatan seperti dewa tersebut, Len masih belum bisa menghentikan tebasan tersebut. Seharusnya Len sekarang sudah menguasai sebagian besar _Mana_ -nya sendiri dan penggunaannya, tapi gerakan Rei yang sudah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan membuat Len yang baru bertarung dengan sihir sendiri belum lama ini kewalahan.

Disetiap serangan itu, Len selalu merapalkan sihir tingkat tinggi untuk membalas Rei, tapi tameng Rui menghalau semuanya. Kemampuan Rui dalam memotong dimensi ternyata ada di dalam tameng itu, dia mengarahkan sihir Len ke lubang hitam yang entah mengarah kemana. Setiap serangan fisik juga bisa ditangkis dengan mudah, melawan mereka hanya dengan modal serius sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

Dari sisi kanan, pedang Rei kembali datang dengan tebasan horizontal yang datar tapi sangat stabil, Len menahannya dengan kerangka sayap yang dia keluarkan dengan tergesa-gesa dari punggungnya.

Rei dan Rui kembali mundur karena terkejut, bukan hanya tanduk, tapi juga sayap?!

"Jadi benar menurut rumornya, kau sekarang seorang Iblis." Ucap Rei di tengah pertarungan itu.

"Aku sudah menjadi Iblis sejak dulu." Jawab Len.

Rei kembali melesat, pedangnya tiba-tiba bercahaya dan memanjang, sebuah tebasan silang bergemuruh di udara, membentuk lintasan yang siap menyerang Len dengan telak dan bertubi-tubi.

Len berhasil menghempaskan tebasannya, tapi tubrukan dari Rui yang tidak Len sadari membuatnya terpental jauh ke depan, walau berhasil di tangkis dengan kerangka sayap di punggungnya, pentalannya membuat Len tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Pedang Rei sekarang bercahaya merah, dia menghampaskan pedangnya vertikal dari atas di tempat dimana Len akan berhenti dari pentalan tersebut, dengan susah payah, Len mengubah pusat gravitasinya dan menendang udara untuk menghindari serangan tersebut dengan susah payah.

Setiap Len mengincar salah satu dari mereka, yang satunya akan mengganggu Len, merepotkan bagi Len yang belum biasa dengan pertarungan kelompok. Berbeda dengan melawan Galaco yang walau mungkin sama kuat, tapi Galaco hanya bertindak berdasarkan amarah dan ototnya. Ksatria terlatih berbeda dari bayangan Len.

Mengira ini adalah pertarungan mudah membuat Len telah meremehkan musuhnya karena merasa lebih kuat ketimbang mereka.

Gerakan cepat dengan bayangan, _Helios Turn_ yang menjadi andalan seorang Iblis dalam mengecoh lawan dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak menjadi pilihan Len, tapi satu hempasan dari tameng raksasa Rui cukup membuat suara hebat serta angin kuat yang menghempaskan seluruh bayangan Len termasuk tubuh aslinya.

Berpijak di udara kosong bukanlah tidak mungkin, dengan membrane tipis dari _Mana_ bisa membuat Len bergerak bebas di udara. Kerangkanya menghilang, digantikan sepasang tangan hitam yang keluar dari punggung Len.

Tangan monster yang bisa melenyapkan segalanya, walau sosok monsternya tidak ada, sepertinya Len sudah mengerti bagaimana dia mengeluarkan sosok tersebut atas keinginannya sendiri.

Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menghancurkan senjata musuhnya untuk membuat musuhnya berhenti menyerang. Seketika, sebuah sayatan pedang membuka lubang hitam di udara, membelah dua tangan hitam Len dan menghilangkan mereka.

Tepi emas dari lubang hitam itu membuat Len sadar bahwa serangan Rui telah menggagalkan serangan Len lagi.

Rei menyatukan dua pedangnya, membentuk sebuah pedang utuh yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih besar, armor nya menjadi lebih tipis. Tanpa Len sadari, Rei sudah ada di belakangnya dan menebasnya dengan dalam, membuat Len terluka dan terpental akibat hempasan udara dari tebasan Rei. Di bawah, Rui sudah menunggu dengan tamengnya, di tengah tameng tersebut, pedang Rui mencuat siap menusuk Len.

Len yang masih sadar berusaha menghindar dengan bergerak pergi dari lintasan pentalan yang dia alami, ketika Len membuat membrane tipis dan meninju nya dengan tangan hitam dari punggungnya untuk membuatnya menghindari serangan Rui, Rui sudah menusuk Len di udara dengan telak hingga menembus perutnya.

Darahnya terciprat di tameng tersebut dan juga seluruh armor Rui, Rui langsung membanting Len ke tanah dan menahan tubuh Len dengan tamengnya dari atas.

Ketika Len sadar, dia mencoba mementalkan Rui, tapi pedang tipis sudah berada tepat di atas matanya.

"Skakmat, Len. Kami berterima kasih karena telah melepaskan kami dari belenggu Mayuna. Karena itu juga, kami bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kami tanpa ada yang membatasi lagi. Kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu."

Ketika Len mendengarkan perkataan Rei barusan, dia masih mencoba membuat _sigil_ di udara dan menembakkan sihir jarak jauh, tapi pedang Rei yang satunya sudah membelah semua _sigil_ itu ketika pembicaraan berlanjut.

Len tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua sekuat ini. Len sudah benar-benar tidak menyadari pertumbuhan teman masa kecilnya sendiri, Rei.

Bukan hanya Len yang mendapatkan kekuatan.

Musuh di hadapannya benar-benar kuat.

"Hentikan semua ini Len, kami tidak ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Rei.

"Itu benar, Kagamine Len. Ikut dengan kami secara sukarela dan temui pangeran sekarang juga." Lanjut Rui.

Tapi Len hanya tertawa, walau mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, dia tertawa.

"Ahahaha…"

"Apa… APA YANG LUCU?!" Rei langsung saja menebas salah satu mata Len dengan dalam. Rei mungkin akan memotong tangan atau kaki Len untuk bisa membawa Len pergi, hanya menebas salah satu matanya tidak mungkin akan membuat Len terbunuh.

Len sempat berteriak kencang, tapi tawanya masih berlanjut setelah itu.

Luka Len mengeluarkan asap, regenerasinya masih berlanjut. Bahkan pedang yang menusuk Len dari dalam tameng Rui mulai memadat di kedua sisi karena tertekan sesuatu yang mungkin adalah daging Len, perut Len juga beregenarasi walau tidak secepat matanya.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi Kagamine Len. Aku adalah Allen Reul Enigma, anak Raja Iblis dan juga Ratu Malaikat. **Alat** perdamaian dua ras yang telah bermusuhan sangat lama."

Len menekankan pada kata 'Alat', setelahnya Rei dan Rui langsung terpental jauh.

BLARRR!

Seperti ada ledakan yang menghempaskan mereka berdua, Rei dan Rui langsung mencoba mendarat di tanah dengan selamat.

"Memangnya kalian tahu apa…?"

Wajah Len berubah mengerikan, monster hitam di punggungnya kembali muncul.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Rui, tapi Rei tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau mereka akan melawan monster, tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut.

" **WAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!"**

Suara yang membuat telinga berdengung terdengar dengan kencang, langit serasa berubah lagi menjadi jauh lebih gelap.

Sepasang tangan yang muncul entah darimana tiba-tiba saja memegang senjata Rei dan juga Rui, lalu memusnahkannya, membuat wujud bertarung mereka lenyap seketika. _Gallatine_ dan _Excalibur_ milik Rei dan Rui menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Memangnya kalian mengerti apa tentangku?"

Dibalik wajahnya yang mengerikan, senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan tersirat.

Udara terasa lebih berat, tiba-tiba keduanya terpaksa berlutut di tanah.

"Memangnya kalian paham sesuatu dariku yang sekarang?"

Dua tangan itu memegang Rei dan juga Rui, mengangkat mereka berdua ke udara.

Keduanya tiba-tiba saja melemas, _Mana_ mereka dikuras habis.

"Tinggalkan aku, jangan lagi halangi aku."

Len menjatuhkan keduanya ke tanah, suara zirah yang beremerincing terdengar bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Rei dan Rui. Len menghisap _Mana_ mereka hingga mereka mengalami _Mental Out_. Tidak membunuh, Len berjalan pergi, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Rei yang masih mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dimana Len berjalan pergi. Mencoba meraih Len, tapi tidak tergapai.

Lalu, mata Rei tertutup tidak lama kemudian.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di depan reruntuhan makam, seseorang duduk dengan tenang.

Len menghentikan langkahnya jauh sebelum dia menghampiri orang itu.

"Sudah lama, bukan begitu, Len?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut, dengan baju tanpa lengan dan _turtle neck_ yang menutupi mulutnya, tapi kali ini tanpa topeng. Len bisa jelas mengenali sosok tersebut dengan mudah kali ini.

"Bukankah sudah lama semenjak pertarungan kita yang terakhir?" Tanya sosok tersebut.

Yuuma berdiri dengan tombaknya.

Pertarungan yang terakhir, Len berpikir sepertinya itu adalah saat dimana Len kehilangan kesadaran karena kekuatannya dan bertarung dengan Yuuma.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Ucap Len.

Yuuma melihat baju Len yang berantakan, walau lubang dan goresannya tertutupi oleh jubahnya, Yuuma samar-samar masih bisa melihatnya karena jubah Len tertiup angin.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami pertarungan yang sulit selama ini, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Ya, beberapa pertarungan sulit."

TRANG!

Tangan Len yang menjadi hitam dan berubah bentuk dengan tekstur yang keras bertabrakan dengan tombak Yuuma.

Keduanya langsung melompat ke belakang lagi setelahnya.

"Refleksmu sudah semakin bagus, semua rumor itu benar. Sekarang kau sangat terkenal, kau tahu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Terima kasih." Respon Len singkat.

Keduanya sempat terdiam sebentar.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian yang lainnya…" Ucap Yuuma.

"Jadi, kau tahu?" Tanya Len.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini. Selain itu, aku memegang kendali penuh atas ingatanmu, dan sepertinya kau mendapat ingatan yang salah." Jawab Yuuma.

Len tiba-tiba geram.

"Salah? Kau bilang salah?" Tanya Len.

"Iya, salah."

Dua bilah pilar api meledak di sisi kanan dan kiri Yuuma, tapi Yuuma tetap tidak bergeming.

"KARENA INI SEMUA HIDUPKU MENDERITA!" Teriak Len.

Tapi Yuuma masih tidak bergeming, dia masih menutup matanya.

"Kau menderita? Kau yang hanya hidup beberapa belas tahun, menderita?" Tanya Yuuma.

Len terdiam mendengarnya, itu benar, Yuuma jauh lebih tua darinya, dia tidak bisa membantah itu. Walau tubuhnya terlihat seumuran dengan Len, Yuuma sudah melewati kehidupan lebih lama darinya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aria sudah tiada…" Ucap Yuuma.

Len sempat terkejut.

"Padahal aku mencintainya…" Lanjut Yuuma.

Sebuah perasaan bersalah menghampiri hati Len.

"Aku… Aku juga mencintai mereka semua! Semua yang pergi dari sisiku! Bahkan…" Ucapan Len terhenti.

"Bahkan Rin?" Tanya Yuuma.

Mata Len kembali terbuka, dia tidak bisa membantah itu.

Len mencintai Rin, Yuuma mencintai Aria.

Tapi kematian orang yang mereka cintai telah membawa mereka ke jalan yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan apa tujuanku? Jadi, menyingkirlah, jangan halangi aku sekarang. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Namine Ritsu. Apa kau sadar? Kau sudah berpihak pada orang yang mempermainkan _Epsilon_ tanpa rasa kasihan? Mempermainkan kita semua hanya untuk kesenangannya?" Ucap Len.

Yuuma tidak menjawab.

Dia menunjukan tanda di lengannya, sebuah matahari dengan inti yang berputar ketika menyala menjadi merah setelah dialiri _Mana_.

"Aku tahu, tapi, karena aku juga seorang _True Braves_ , aku hanya bisa memperjuangkan yang terbaik untuk dunia ini. Itulah kenapa aku memihaknya." Ucap Yuuma.

Len semakin geram.

"Tetap saja, pergilah. Kita akan bertemu lagi jika sudah waktunya, tapi bukan sekarang. Kita bisa menyelesaikan semuanya ketika waktunya tiba, tapi bukan sekarang."

Tiba-tiba saja, tombak Yuuma terbakar api hitam, bentuknya berubah seketika.

" _Halberd_. _Arc Relic_ tidak akan cukup untuk melawanmu." Ucap Yuuma.

Len pernah mendengarnya, _Halberd_ adalah senjata yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Iblis. Len sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, Yuuma adalah Iblis sama sepertinya, tapi dia Iblis murni bukan darah campuran seperti Len. Oleh karena itu, Yuuma bisa menggunakan _Halberd_ sedangkan Len tidak.

Di tengah hembusan angin yang kencang, awan tergulung dan mengeluarkan guntur. Hujan datang perlahan membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

Yuuma menodongkan tombaknya tepat ke arah Len.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengalahkanmu." Ucap Yuuma.

Len mengeluarkan monster hitam di punggungnya, menerima tantangan Yuuma.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus membuatmu merasakan kekalahan." Jawab Len.

""Karena aku…""

Keduanya berkataan bersamaan,

Kaki mereka mulai melangkah, semakin dekat dan dekat,

Dengan tatapan yang saling menusuk, dengan aura membunuh.

— Keduanya menghilang dari pandangan.

""AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA!/AKAN MENGHANCURAN DUNIA!""

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _And The Rest Of Us Begin To Change The World."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 33 selesai~

Tersisa dua chapter lagi.

Dan, doakan saya agar diterima PTN ya!

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Kismet's Helix

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Chapter 34, minggu depan sudah chapter terakhir. Lalu, selasa ini saya pengumuman, deg-degan… T^T

Nnggak ada yang mau diomongin sih, enjoy~

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Angin kencang menerpa disetiap tumbukkan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, ledakan sonic bergaung di dataran luas bagai raungan dari neraka. Len dan Yuuma, keduanya terus menyerang dan tidak mau mengalah.

Tubuh Yuuma kini sudah tidak lagi sama, dia menggunakan _Halberd_ -nya dalam mode penuh. Tombak itu berayun, menari, menyerang menjadi senjata-senjata yang berbeda, di satu saat menjadi cambuk, di satu saat menjadi belati, di saat yang lain menjadi tameng, atau bisa juga menjadi senjata yang menembakkan proyektil sihir.

Tangan Len keduanya berwarna hitam, menggambarkan malam tanpa bintang dengan guratan merah yang tidak berhenti berdetak. Iblis di punggungnya terus dan terus meraung seakan menyebarkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Di lain sisi, tubuh Len bercahaya, sangat terang dan menyilaukan. Di sisi lain, tubuh Len tergambar pekat, bahkan lubang dan bayanganpun tidak bisa terlihat.

"Apa kau tahu, bagaimana sakitnya mempertahankan kehidupan yang tanpa tujuan?! Terombang-ambing dalam teriakan?! Mencari akhir dimana tiada senyuman?!"

Yuuma berteriak di tengah pertarungan, dia mencoba menjelaskan pada Len apa yang sebenarnya disebut penderitaan.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya tidak memiliki orang yang disayangi?! Lahir tanpa kehangatan hati?! Berjalan tanpa tau arah hanya untuk mati?! APA KAU TAHU RASANYA?!"

 _Dymian_ , seperti itulah Yuuma menyebut senjatanya sekarang.

Sebuah cambuk berduri tercipta dari senjata Yuuma, melilit Len tanpa memberikan Len celah untuk kabur, membanting tubuh Len ke seluruh puing dan reruntuhan. Tanah yang berlubang disertai ledakan, Yuuma tidak main-main, dia serius ingin menghentikan Len dan juga mimpi buruknya.

Seketika tiga buah bola hitam terbentuk di sekeliling Yuuma, melonjak ke udara dan membuat sebuah pentagram dari guratan garis lintasannya. Seakan terlumuri darah, garis di udara tersebut menghitam dan meneteskan cairan merah perlahan, merembes keluar seperti muntahan lumpur dari dalam bumi, menelan tubuh Len yang masih ditutupi asap.

Ratusan,

Ribuan,

Jutaan,

Ratusan juta,

Tidak terhitung jumlah tombak kokoh terbentuk di atas langit, garis-garis tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tinta yang membentuk jumlah senjata yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya, mengarah dan siap menuju ke bawah seperti hujan es.

Teriakan Yuuma memekikkan telinga, nyaring dan berdentum seperti genderang perang. Jeratan cambuk masih belum juga terlepas, diri Len masih terperangkap di sana.

Wajah Yuuma terlihat menakutkan, kedua matanya berakomodasi sempurna hingga pupilnya hanya terlihat sepert kerikil di tengah lubang yang besar di hamparan tanah. Seluruh tombak yang keluar itu bergemuruh jatuh satu-persatu, berjatuhan seperti anak panah dari jutaan prajurit yang menembakkannya terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Suara tersayat, terkoyak, terhenyak dalam gemuruh hantam.

"PERSETAN!"

Yuuma berteriak demikian.

Serangan itu berdatangan tiada habisnya, menyapu bersih tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Dentuman dan ledakan terjadi setiap masing-masing dari tombak tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Entah berapa banyak _Mana_ yang Yuuma pakai dalam serangan tadi, tapi sangat jelas bahwa serangan itu bisa menghancurkan satu batalyon pasukan besar dalam sekali serang.

Di dalam asap dan juga kepulan pasir serta butiran tanah, tubuh Len terlihat ada di bagian paling bawah, di kaki sebuah gunung senjata yang menjulang tinggi bagai benteng yang dibuat dengan kokoh dan solid. Tubuh Len hanya terlihat kepala dan juga sebagian dari kedua lengannya, tubuh lainnya tertimbun di sana, di bawah serangan ganas dari Yuuma, sang Iblis Mainyuu.

Tapi mata Len masih terbuka dengan lebar.

Dia masih hidup, tubuhnya terlindungi oleh pelindung yang sudah dia buat sebanyak 1000 lapis dari membrane tebal _Mana_ sebelum Yuuma menjatuhkan serangannya. Tumpukan tombak itu meledak dan berhamburan, menampakkan tubuh Len yang masih utuh tanpa ada luka.

"Kau meremehkan ku." Ucap Len.

Yuuma sebenarnya sudah sangat terdesak, regenerasi Len memang sangat cepat tapi sebelum itu, Yuuma bahkan kesulitan menggores tubuh Len yang sekarang. Len sudah benar-benar menguasai tubuh dan kekuatannya sendiri. Jika pertarungan ini berlangsung lama, Yuuma akan menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Masih ada—

Masih ada keraguan dalam diri Yuuma untuk melukai Len, tapi tidak ada keraguan dari setiap serangan Len yang mengarah ke Yuuma.

'Ini sulit, satu-satunya cara menghentikannya adalah menghisap nyawanya atau menulis ulang jiwanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya.' Pikir Yuuma.

 _Cuth_ adalah sihir yang tidak bisa dikuasai sembarang orang, menghisap jiwa atau menghilangkan jiwa seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika seseorang memaksakan menggunakan sihir serupa dengan perintah yang tidak sesuai menggunakan formula berbeda yang diimplementasikan dan dituliskan di dalam perintah pembentukan sihir dari _Mana_ , orang tersebut malah akan kehilangan nyawanya sendiri, terbang menjadi arwah tanpa tubuh. Dengan kata lain, baik mantra, formula pembentukkan ataupun susunan _Mana_ yang dilakukan tidak bisa dikuasai oleh orang sembarangan.

'Membunuhnya bukan hal yang mustahil, tapi aku perlu waktu yang tepat.' Pikir Yuuma lagi.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan omong kosong, seseorang dengan regenerasi super cepat pun bisa dibunuh, seperti kasus Hatsune Mikuo yang terbunuh di tangan Kaito. Memusnahkan seluruh tubuh musuh atau menghancurkan kepala musuh bisa menewaskan musuh secara seketika walau mereka memiliki regenerasi yang sangat di luar batas akal sehat.

Tapi—

— Yuuma tidak tahu fakta bahwa Len sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mati walau Yuuma melakukan itu…

Len terdiam, spiral angin yang membawa butiran debu dan tanah terbentuk di sekitar tubuhnya, mengelilinginya dalam lapisan tipis. Beberapa _sigil_ dengan warna yang berbeda terbentuk di sekitar Len.

Yuuma mempersiapkan dirinya terhadap serangan yang akan datang. Menyerang Len saat mempersiapkan mantra mungkin bisa menjadi keuntungan Yuuma dalam melawan Len, tapi dia juga masih harus mempersiapkan serangan yang bisa menghancurkan pelindung di sekitar tubuh Len.

Pusaran air tiba-tiba terbentuk di bawah kaki Yuuma secara tiba-tiba, mengeliling Yuuma dan membuat sebuah dinding air tanpa celah untuk keluar, lidah api perlahan membungkus Yuuma dari luar lapisan api itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" Yuuma berteriak, tapi Len tidak menjawab.

Air yang melapisi Yuuma perlahan memanas dan mendidih, membuat Yuuma terasa terbakar perlahan-lahan. Pilar kilat muncul di empat tempat di sekeliling Yuuma ketika api sudah mengikis air menjadi uap.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan dari pilar itu tidak menyerang Yuuma, tapi Yuuma benar-benar merasa lelah dan pusing.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Yuuma menerjang Len dengan senjata yang dia pegang, tapi Len menghilang seketika Yuuma menusuk Len. Tubuh Len tiba-tiba menjadi banyak dan mengelilingi Yuuma di tengah kondisi Yuuma yang kelelahan dan mata yang agak buram.

Saat itulah, Yuuma sadar akan maksud Len.

" _Divine Hellios Turn."_

Tubuh Yuuma diselimuti kegelapan, bayangan tanpa batas.

Yuuma langsung saja menyerang Len yang begitu banyak dengan gerakan cepatnya yang menyisakkan bayangan di tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya, bayangan-bayangan itu meleleh beberapa detik kemudian, kemudian membentuk bongkahan-bongkahan es dengan cepat.

Apa yang Len coba lakukan adalah membuat ilusi optik dan melemahkan Yuuma pada saat yang bersamaan, dengan uap yang tercipta dari sihir dan juga kilatan cahaya, cahaya akan membias ke beberapa arah, membuat tubuh Len muncul di tempat-tempat yang bukan posisi sebenarnya dari tubuh Len. Sedangkan tekanan tinggi yang dibuat dengan memanaskan seluruh tubuh, armor dan juga senjata Yuuma, bertujuan untuk membuat udara melepaskan diri dari sekeliling Yuuma, menipiskan pasokan oksigen yang bisa diterima Yuuma dengan tubuh panasnya itu.

Pembakaran menghilangkan oksigen, oksigen diluar proses pembakaran mengikat karbon dari hasil pembakaran, Yuuma benar-benar kehilangan banyak pasokan oksigen sehingga dia merasa pusing dan hampir pingsan.

Tapi, hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, Yuuma menyadarinya dengan membuat es untuk mendinginkan suhu di sekitarnya. Len, dia benar-benat tidak ragu, dia mencoba membunuh Yuuma dengan cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit.

Berbeda dengan _Helllios Turn_ milik Len yang bisa langsung menyimpan berbagai macam sihir di tiap-tiap bayangannya, Yuuma hanya bisa menyimpan satu jenis sihir saja. Yuuma dan Len memang sama-sama Iblis dan juga penyihir _Purebloods_ , tapi Yuuma tergolong tipe _fighter*_ sedangkan Len termasuk tipe _caster*_.

Momentum terhenti untuk sesaat setelah berbagai macam serangan dahsyat yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya terengah-engah karena harus saling mengeluarkan _Mana_ dalam jumlah yang sangat besar untuk bisa melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Lumayan juga." Ucap Len, dengan nada yang datar.

Mata Len jelas-jelas memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, Len hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya, dia sudah lelah mendapatkan kematian dari orang terdekatnya lagi. Kepalanya hanya memikirkan cara memusnahkan dunia dan merenggut mereka yang dia sayangi dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali dari rasa kantuk dan pusingnya. Tombaknya dibuat sanggahan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Serangan sihir skala besar sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada dirimu." Balas Yuuma atas perkataan Len.

Yuuma memegang tombaknya dengan tegap di depan tubuhnya, menjulang ke atas, dia membuat kuda-kuda seorang ksatria kerajaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dengan seni bela diri, lagi?" Tanya Yuuma.

Tombaknya bergetar tidak karuan, seperti ada sebuah getaran yang mengganggu ketenangan tombak di tangan Yuuma. Yuuma lepas dari pandangan Len dan muncul tepat di hadapan Len, tombaknya sudah siap menusuk Len dengan kuat.

"Sia-sia saja, tombakmu tidak akan—"

PRANG!

— Dan seluruh pelindung yang melapisi tubuh Len pecah seketika dan tombak tersebut berhasil menusuk perut sebelah kanan Len.

Len memuntahkan darah, dia memasang wajah terkejut dan langsung menarik tubuhnya sendiri dari tusukan tombak Yuuma menggunakan sosok monster yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

Len terengah, matanya menghitam karena rasa sakit. Entah kenapa lukanya tidak menutup dengan cepat, membuat rasa sakitnya menyebar perlahan ketika penyembuhan yang lebih lambat dari biasanya berlangsung pada tubuh Len. Dengan tubuh yang hampir tidak bisa berdiri tegap, Len menatap Yuuma dengan mata yang mengerikan.

"Sialan, sihir itu… Sihir itu mengurai semua mantra dan formasi _Mana_ , bahkan menghambat regenerasi." Ucap Len dengan agak susah payah.

Yuuma kembali menunjukkan kuda-kuda ksatrianya, mengatur nafasnya, dia berdiri dengan tenang sambil memejamkan mata. Matanya terbuka perlahan, urat-urat otot mulai nampak di sekitar matanya.

"Sihir Manipulasi Aliran Mana, aku membuat tombakku dikelilingi sihir tersebut, bentuknya seperti gelombang suara, berdengung dan bergetar tidak beraturan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan bentuk dari sihir, apapun bentuknya, tombakku akan melerai sihir tersebut kembali menjadi kumpulan _Mana_ dan melepasnya ke udara. Tapi jarak efektif serangannya tidak terlalu jauh." Jawab Yuuma.

Len berdecih, ia meludahkan segumpal kecil darah dari mulutnya. Lukanya masih menganga lebar di perutnya, dengan wajah kesal, Len berkata dengan nada remeh.

"Memang hebat, seorang _True Braves_ dan Iblis veteran, pengalamanmu dalam pertarungan membuatmu mempelajari banyak sihir baru. Tapi, aku berani taruhan tentang seberapa lama kau bisa menahan sihir sehebat itu." Lapisan hitam di tangan Len kembali berdetak dengan kencang, warna hitamnya berubah menjadi warna putih dan hitam bergantian, sepertinya Len akan menggunakan kekuatannya lebih jauh lagi.

Yuuma sendiri tidak merasa sombong karena berhasil melukai Len dan membuat keuntungan dalam pertarungan ini, dia tetap memasang kewaspadaannya dalam tingkatan yang tinggi.

.

.

.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Tusukan demi tusukan dikeluarkan oleh Yuuma menuju tubuh Len, dan Len dengan susah payah menahan segala serangan Yuuma. Suara dari lapisan _Mana_ yang hancur berkali-kali bergetar bersamaan dengan ledakan sonik yang terjadi dari setiap tumbukkan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Len memfokuskan pelindungnya pada sudut dimana Yuuma akan menyerang, walau pelindungnya tetap hancur, tapi serangannya tidak sampai menembus hingga menyentuh tubuh Len seperti sebelumnya. Pada saat tersebut, bagian lain di tubuh Len tidak terlindungi sama sekali dengan lapisan sihir apapun, menjadikannya mangsa empuk bagi Yuuma dalam melancarkan serangan. Tapi, setiap serangan Yuuma berhasil diikuti oleh aliran tangan Len yang berhasil menangkis setiap serangan Yuuma. Dengan kata lain, Yuuma dan Len kini sedang beradu kecepatan dan refleks.

Len terus dan terus terdorong ke belakang pada setiap serangan, terlihat seperti Yuuma yang sedang mendapatkan keuntungan. Sebenarnya, Yuuma dan Len sedang dalam posisi seimbang, dan Yuuma cenderung kesusahan mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menghantamkan serangannya pada tubuh Len. Ini seperti Len bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"Ada apa?! Mana serangan hebatmu yang barusan?!" Len mencoba memprovokasi Yuuma dengan perkataan agar Yuuma kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai menyerang Len dengan membabi buta.

Yuuma mendecih, dia mundur ke belakang dan menghentikan serangannya. Ketika Yuuma melihat kembali perut Len, lukanya sudah tertutup seperti semula. Akan sulit membuat serangan kejutan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yuuma masih memasang kuda-kudanya dengan siaga penuh.

"Hei, bukannya ini tidak adil? Untuk seorang _caster_ , refleksmu terlalu bagus." Oceh Yuuma.

Tapi Len hanya bisa tersenyum remeh.

"Kekuatan ini mutlak, mau sebanyak apa pengalaman serta kemampuanmu, kau tidak bisa menentang kekuatan yang mutlak." Ucap Len dengan bangga.

Yuuma melihat dengan mata sedih, sosoknya mulai mengingatkan Yuuma akan ratu sebelumnya dari kerajaan Axiom, Mayuna Gretelicka. Dengan satu helaan nafas, Yuuma mengatur emosinya.

'Emosi tidak akan membantu pada pertarungan ini.' Pikir Yuuma

" _Flare Hellios Turn._ "

Yuuma melesat dengan meninggalkan bayangan yang terbakar api, Len masih memasang wajah yang terlalu percaya diri. Tapi wajah percaya diri itu beralih dipenuhi emosi.

Setiap serangan langsung dari Len bisa dihindari dengan mudah, semua serangan Len hanya mengenai bayangan-bayangan Yuuma, Yuuma tiba-tiba saja muncul dari segala arah, api-api yang tertinggal di sekitar Len mulai meledak dan membara.

" _Flash Hellios Turn_." Sekarang kilatan cahaya terbentuk disekitar Len, setiap gerakan Yuuma membuat lintasan berupa garis kuning dari kilat.

Tanpa Len sadari, Yuuma sedang membuat penjara sihir bagi Len.

" _Wing Hellios Turn_." Kali ini angin, api yang membara mulai menjadi lebih ganas dan memancarkan pilar api di udara.

Perlahan ketiga bentukkan sihir itu membentuk penjara badai dengan Len di dalamnya.

"Apa kau kira sihir seperti ini bisa menghalauku?!" Teriak Len dengan penuh amarah.

Yuuma hanya terus melanjutkan serangannya, dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan Len.

" _Chaos Hellios Turn_." Di luar penjara bencana tersebut, Yuuma mengelilingi penjara itu dengan lapisan hitam pekat menggunakan bayangannya, sebuah kubah dengan sempurna terbentuk dari lapisan hitam yang Yuuma keluarkan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang. Yuuma berhenti dari gerakan kilatnya, dia terbang ke udara dan membuat _sigil_ raksasa yang menghalangi kubah raksasa tersebut dari awan dan langit.

" _DESTRUCTION!"_

BLARRRR!

"?!"

Ledakan besar terjadi di dalam kubah tersebut, bukan hanya ledakan saja, sambaran petir dan amukan api juga terbentuk di dalam kubah tersebut. Kubah yang menutupinya menyerap semua serangan yang mengarah ke luar kubah. Dari balik kubah hitam transparan tersebut, sebuah kehancuran yang amat dahsyat terlihat mengamuk dengan hebat.

Puing-puing reruntuhan yang ada di luar kubah berterbangan karena angin hempasan dari ledakan tersebut sangat kuat, sebuah dentuman yang seperti riak air terjadi berulang kali dengan hebat.

Yuuma melindungi pandangannya sendiri di balik senjatanya, debu, pasir dan butir tanah bergerumbul seakan menciptakan badai pasir. Dalam sekali lihat, sihir Yuuma seakan menciptakan bencana alam alami di tempat dimana Len berdiri.

Bencana tersebut berhenti total setelah beberapa menit—

— Tapi Len, dia masih berdiri di sana, walau dengan pakaian compang-caping dan luka disana-sini. Tubuhnya kembali berasap, dia mulai menyembuhkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sudah Yuuma duga, serangan sekelas tadi sekalipun belum tentu bisa melumpuhkan Len, padahal Yuuma sudah memasukkan hampir 200 perintah berbeda pada alur pembuatan sihirnya.

Bukan wajah kesakitan atau wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Len, tapi waja tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Apa hanya segitu?" Ucap Len.

Yuuma kembali ke tanah dan melepas sihir gravitasinya, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku." Ucap Len.

Tangan Len terbuka lebar, di atas telapak tangannya, terkumpul serpihan kecil dari _Mana_ , sepertinya dia mencoba membuat sebuah sihir.

Bola kecil berwarna gelap dengan inti yang berputar dan kilatan dari cahaya biru gelap terbentuk di tangannya.

"Akan ku ajarkan, apa itu kehancuran sebenarnya…"

Bola tersebut terbang perlahan ke tempat dimana Yuuma berdiri, sangat pelan seakan Yuuma merasa waktu sedang melambat ketika menunggu bola itu sampai.

Yuuma tidak yakin serangan seperti apa itu, jika dia langsung menghindarinya, ada kemungkinan kalau itu jenis serangan yang akan langsung mengejar Yuuma hingga kena ketika Yuuma pergi dari jarak serangannya.

Bisa juga itu serangan super cepat yang bisa memotong tubuh Yuuma dalam sekali sentuh, tapi Yuuma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya lagi. Yuuma membentuk tombaknya, _Dymian_ , menjadi sebuah perisai super besar. Semuanya dikelilingi oleh sihir pertahanan tingkat tinggi.

Seakan-akan Yuuma mengatakan 'Maju! Aku akan menahannya!' dengan lantang kepada Len.

Saat bola itu bersentuhan dengan perisai Yuuma…

" _Dagan_." Bisik Len.

WUUUUUNNNNGGGGG!

"APA—?!"

Bola tersebut langsung membesar, membentuk sebuah kubah sama seperti serangan Yuuma tadi, Yuuma terhisap ke dalamnya bersamaan dengan seluruh pelindungnya. Bukan hanya itu, kubah itu mengikis tanah dan menjadi bulat sempurna, berputar dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan dan bergemuruh dengan suara yang menakutkan.

Langit menunjukkan awan mendung yang sangat pekat, udara terkumpul pada satu titik. Spiral dari awan seakan menusuk langit hingga menuju surga.

Kilatan kecil terbentuk di tengah spiral awan tersebut, bergumpal menjadi lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi. Udara terkompresi dan membentuk serangan lain yang lebih dahsyat.

Sebuah serangan raksasa dari plasma menusuk tepat di tengah bola raksasa dari Len.

Kali ini, seluruh pondasi yang membentuk pintu masuk makam hancur sepenuhnya, sebuah kilauan cahaya menyelimuti mereka semua dalam radius yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tanah retak dan terkikis, debu berterbangan membentuk badai, angin mengoyak segala bentuk kehidupan yang ada.

Setelahnya, ledakan yang sangat tidak masuk akal terjadi, terdengar suara yang sangat menggelegar membelah gendang telinga.

Itu adalah sihir yang pernah Len pakai untuk menghancurkan sebagian Mongol, membuat lubang raksasa yang bahkan terlihat dari satelit di luar bumi sekalipun. Tapi kali ini, radiusnya jauh lebih kecil walau serangannya masih saja memakan daerah yang tidak sedikit, sedangkan daya ledaknya jauh lebih hebat.

Tanah menghilang, meluapkan jajaran magma dari dalam bumi.

Angin menggulung awan di udara, membentuk sebuah bekas lurus yang menjulang tinggi seperti Menara _Babel_ yang tidak terlihat.

Di atas magma tersebut asap menggumpal, awan sulfur mulai menyatu dengan udara. Udara menjadi sesak dan menyakitkan, jika manusia biasa menghirupnya, mereka bisa terkena kanker bahkan hingga mati seketika.

Sosok Len melayang di atas lubang magma yang terlihat sangat dalam tersebut, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan tanpa belas kasihan. Ketika asap menghilang, sosok Yuuma yang penuh darah juga ada di situ.

"Ku akui, sungguh hebat sekali kau bisa manahan serangan itu, Mainyuu." Len memanggil Yuuma dengan nama iblisnya.

Tapi ada sebuah ekspresi yang membuat Len kebingungan, Yuuma tersenyum lebar walau tubuhnya terlihat bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Persiapannya… Selesai."

Tiga buah bola aneh muncul di belakang Yuuma, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, ketiganya tiba-tiba menyatu dengan diri Yuuma.

Yang berwarna merah dengan guratan oren dan biru menyatu dengan tubuh Yuuma.

Yang berwarna hitam pekat dengan alur biru gelap yang lembut menyatu dengan armor Yuuma.

Yang berwarna abu-abu dengan luapan warna putih pudar bersatu dengan senjata Yuuma.

" _Kojiki no Kami, Ama no Tori*_."

Ketika mendengar itu, Len membelalakkan matanya.

"Itu… Sihir tingkat tertinggi… Sihir Agama…" Ucap Len tidak percaya.

Luka Yuuma sembuh, armornya berubah warna, dan senjatanya langsung diselimuti angin yang tidak biasa.

Yuuma telah menyelesaikan tahap akhir dari sihir yang dia ciptakan sendiri mengikuti sejarah agama Shinto di Jepang. Sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang bahkan penyihir tingkat S belum tentu bisa menggunakannya.

Kekuatan _Amaterasu_ , menyembuhkan semua luka Yuuma.

Kekuatan _Tsukuyomi_ , memperkuat armor Yuuma.

Kekuatan _Susano'o_ , membuat senjata Yuuma mengamuk.

" _Oh, Dewi Matahari, Sang Cahaya dari Surga."_

" _Oh, Dewa Bulan, yang Menyinari Jiwa."_

" _Oh, Dewa Badai, yang Menjaga Alam Bawah."_

"Itu… Mantra?!" Ucap Len benar-benar heran sekarang. Di dalam pikiran Len, Yuuma akan melakukan sihir, tapi perkiraan Len salah. Ketimbang sihir dengan daya hancur hebat, Yuuma ternyata menggunakan sihir tersebut untuk memperkuat dirinya sendir, sama seperti yang Rin pernah lakukan.

" _Menyatulah dengan tubuh hamba, untuk menghancurkan pendosa!"_

Len tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kedua lengannya lenyap seketika.

"Aaahh… AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Meraung kesakitan, tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya.

Darahnya menetes, tapi getaran ketakutan hanya datang pada Len tidak lama. Monster di belakang tubuhnya meraung, pangkal tangan Len menggumpalkan sebuah daging, siap beregenerasi.

Di hadapan kekuatan hebat seperti itu pun, Len masih tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

Sayangnya, Len malah tertawa dengan keras, mata Len seperti kehilangan cahayanya. Dia akhirnya juga menyelesaikan sesuatu walau harus mengorbankan kedua tangannya.

"Aku, juga sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya."

Len terbang ke sisi lain yang masih memiliki tanah, diikuti oleh Yuuma.

Tapi seketika serangan menakutkan dari Yuuma hampir menghampiri Len lagi, Yuuma menjadi pihak yang terkejut.

Seluruh kekuatannya…

… Hilang dan musnah ketika menyentuh Len.

"Jangan-jangan—?!"

Sebelum Yuuma sadar, Yuuma sudah jatuh pingsan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Mata Yuuma terbuka, dia merasakan ketidak nyamanan menyerang tubuhnya.

Ketika dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuhnya ternyata sedang di tahan oleh kedua tangan dari monster yang ada di belakang Len, yang menjadi sumber ketidak nyamanan yang dirasakan Yuuma.

Len ada tepat di hadapan Yuuma, agak jauh dari pintu makam yang sudah hancur dan hanya menyisakan tangga untuk turun jauh ke bawah, mereka berdua terdiam di tengah tanah tandus tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku sudah siap menghancurkan dunia." Ucap Len.

Yuuma tidak mengerti, apa yang sudah mengubah Len menjadi seperti ini? Jika dia memang ingin menyelamatkan mereka yang masih hidup, seharusnya tujuan mereka sama, yaitu menyelamatkan dunia.

"Sihir yang terakhir itu—" Ucapan Yuuma terpotong.

"Kalian sama-sama legenda, kau dan Galaco, aku masih bisa merasakan kekuatannya di dalam diriku." Potong Len.

Yuuma tahu, Len sudah menghisap jiwa Galaco ke dalam dirinya.

Efek samping dari _cuth_ adalah, adanya emosi dari yang dihisap tetap hidup dalam tubuh inangnya. Apa mungkin keinginan Len menghancurkan dunia adalah dari Galaco?

"Galaco jenius, tapi dia hanya murni menggunakan kekuatannya. Sedangkan kau, Yuuma, kau sudah menguasai sihir yang bahkan tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, kau menciptakan sihir baru yang patut dibanggakan." Ucap Len, dengan tenang.

Yuuma juga ingin berkata demikian, kemampuan Len dalam memadukan sihir dan fenomena sains sudah bukan hal yang biasa lagi. Kemampuan Len sendiri sudah di tahap yang patut diberi penghargaan.

"Kau, kau meniru Sihir Manipulasi Aliran Mana milikku pada saat yang terakhir?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Setiap kita bersentuhan ketika kau menggunakan sihir itu, aku mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit." Jawab Len.

Pandangan Len berubah datar.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu." Ucap Len.

"Kenapa?"

Ucapan Yuuma terhenti, menghentikan gerakan Len juga.

"Kau tahu kalau sihir digunakan untuk membantu mereka yang mengalami kemalangan. Kau tahu kalau sihir ada untuk membantu mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir." Ucap Yuuma.

Len terdiam.

"Lantas kenapa… Kenapa kau menggunakan sihir untuk menghancurkan dunia? Apa karena emosi negatif dari mereka yang sudah kau hisap? Apa karena penderitaan yang kau alami? Atau… Apa karena ingatan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan?" Lanjut Yuuma.

BUK!

Len langsung mencengkram kerah Yuuma dengan erat, matanya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memusnahkan Yuuma.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Len.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau hanya salah ingat? Biarkan aku membuka apa yang seharusnya kau ingat, aku tahu bagaimana kenangan yang seharusnya kau dapatkan! Karena aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan kedua orang tuamu ketika mereka ada untukmu!" Teriak Yuuma.

Tapi cengkraman Len tidak mengendur.

"Omong kosong, ini bukan soal ingatan. Kau hanya ingin memberikan aku sesuatu yang palsu agar aku berhenti, aku tahu pikiran licikmu, Iblis Mainyuu." Jawab Len.

Sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya yang bisa menembus hati Len, sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Len! Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang tertulis di atas kertas! Kau tidak bisa semata-mata mengubah takdirmu! Jangan pernah mengutuk takdirmu sendiri!" Tegas Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Len hanya memandang Yuuma dengan tatapan yang terlihat lebih menunjukkan kebencian.

"Aku juga pernah mengutuk takdirku! Tapi aku sadar, mengutuknya hanya menghilangkan diriku yang sebenarnya! Jadi, berhentilah mengutuk dan kembalilah bersama kami! Bersama ku!" Ucapan Yuuma sama sekali tidak membuat hati Len bergetar sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak mengutuk takdir, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi takdir itu sendiri."

Jawaban Len membuat Yuuma benar-benar kehilangan pilihan. Sudah tidak ada lagi celah yang bisa Yuuma capai untuk mengembalikan Len.

Pada saat yang sama, air mata Yuuma menetes.

"Apa kau tahu? Dia… Dia mengatakan ingin mempunyai nama, mendiang Aria berkata bahwa dia ingin punya nama yang sebenarnya, bukan sebuah kode atau tipe dia tercipta sebagai sebuah klon… Tapi sebuah nama yang bisa dia sayangi… Dia sangat suka melihat bintang, dia melihatnya dengan mata yang penuh binar harapan…"

Len masih saja tidak menanggapi semua tangisan Yuuma, tangan Len masih siap menusuk kepala Yuuma kapan saja.

"Hoshino Aria… Begitulah aku memberikannya nama… Apa kau tahu? Dia terlihat senang, dia terlihat sangat senang seakan itu adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan sejati yang pernah dia dapatkan. Bukankah begitu Len? Bukankah hal itu juga yang kau rasakan? Pada semuanya, pada Rin?" Ucap Yuuma sendu.

Kenangan Yuuma akan Aria kembali teringat, membuka luka di tubuh Yuuma yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat. Air matanya murni untuk seorang Aria, dia hanya mencintai Aria. Karenanya juga, Yuuma adalah orang yang paling merasa kesakitan ketika dia membicarakan tentang Aria. Setiap senyuman dan juga kehangatan Aria tidak perlah terlupakan oleh diri Yuuma, hingga pada tahap dimana dia selalu memohon setiap malamnya agar senyuman itu kembali, walau semua itu tidaklah mungkin.

Akan tetapi, dari semua ocehan Yuuma, Tangan Len masih belum juga mengendur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tenang dan memutuskan semuanya dengan akal sehat ketika kau kehilangan begitu banyak orang?! Bagaimana kau bisa terus melangkah hingga menuju jalan yang salah seperti ini ketika orang-orang berhargamu pergi?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuuma benar-benar menangis dengan seluruh rasa sedihnya.

"Aku masih ingat… Bagaimana kehangatan yang diberikan Aria… Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh yang aku miliki, ketika dia pergi, aku merasa kehilangan diriku sendiri! Tapi, kenangan darinya memberikan aku jawaban untuk membuat dunia yang lebih baik dimana tragedi ini tidak akan terjadi lagi! Bukankah kau juga begitu Len?! JAWAB AKU!"

Len masih belum bergeming.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat tenang?! Apa begitu mudahnya kau melupakan semua kenangan itu?! Kenangan kita bersama?! Memilih jalan baru yang sebenarnya salah dan tidak kau inginkan, apa itu maumu?! Apa kau lupa bagaimana sosok Rin yang selalu percaya padamu dengan apapun yang kau lakukan?! MONSTER MACAM APA KAU INI?!"

Len masih tetap diam, tidak ada getaran perasaan yang sampai padanya.

"RIN TIDAK MENGKHIANATIMU! KAU YANG MENGKHIANATI RIN! KAMI TIDAK MENINGGALKANMU! KAU YANG MENINGGALKAN KAMI SEMUA!"

"APA PERASAANMU PADA KEPERCAYAAN YANG KAMI BERIKAN HANYA SEBESAR ITU?! JAWAB AKU LEN!"

BUK!

Hingga akhirnya, Len terjatuh lemas.

Yuuma kembali menginjak tanah, dia akhirnya melihat Len yang kehilangan pijakannya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengingatkanku kembali pada kehangatan?! Aku sudah memutuskan jalan ini, kenapa kau membuatku kembali bimbang?!" Akhirnya Len menjawab perkataan Yuuma.

Air mata Yuuma berhenti, tapi air mata Len mengalir dengan deras.

Serpihan bintang yang terakhir sudah membuat Len kehilangan tujuannya sekali lagi, dia yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Senyuman Rin, Teto, Neru, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miku, Luka, Lily… Semua orang kembali menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Len, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Karena mereka bilang mereka selalu mempercayaiku! Karena mereka bilang apapun yang aku pilih adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka! KARENA AKU PERNAH MEMIMPIN MEREKA!"

Senyuman itu perlahan memudar dan pergi, Len berlari di sebuah jalanan kosong, mengejar sosok Rin yang perlahan menghilang.

Dia kembali sendirian, kembali pada awal dia merasakan derita. Seluruh tekad baja yang sudah dia bangun selama ini runtuh seketika.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN MELUPAKAN MEREKA!"

Len berteriak di dalam hatinya, matanya seakan meluber bersamaan dengan tangisannya.

Wajahnya berantakan, bahkan monster di belakang Len juga ikut meraung kesakitan.

Apa yang telah Len coba bangun di dalam dirinya hancur hanya dengan satu kesempatan.

Seluruh keputusan yang sudah dia tetapkan hancur tanpa sisa.

Hatinya terkoyak kasih sayang dan kekuatan.

Dia menangisi semuanya, semua yang ada di dalam hidupnya.

Dia bahkan menangisi cinta Rin yang seharusnya masih dia miliki jika dia bisa menulis ulang dunia yang ada di hadapannya.

Yuuma terdiam, dia tidak bisa mendekati Len, berkata lebih banyak hanya akan menghancurkan Len lebih dalam lagi, Yuuma mengerti itu.

Len perlahan lupa akan kenyataan, dia mulai berkelana di dalam ingatannya sendiri. Mengingat semuanya, baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan. Semua kenangan itu bercampur menjadi satu, menghantam jiwa Len sangat keras berkali-kali hingga suara retakannya serasa bisa didengar oleh Yuuma.

Senyuman, tawa, suara, langkah, rasa percaya dari Rin.

Semuanya mulai menghancurkan mental baja seorang Len, mengingat kembali akan apa yang harusnya dia perjuangkan, dan menyesali apa yang sudah hilang darinya.

Penyesalan adalah perasaan yang menyakitkan, Len berusaha melupakannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Sekarang, semua penyesalan itu merasuki diri Len tanpa henti, memberikan Len penyesalan lebih atas apa yang dia sesali.

'Andai aku bisa menyelamatkan Kiyoteru dan Yuki.'

'Andai aku bisa menyelamatkan Miku.'

'Andai aku bisa menghentikan Teto dan Neru.'

'Andai aku bisa membawa Luka dan Lily.'

'Andai aku… Bisa mengerti perasaan Rin.'

Semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, iya, tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Tanpa Len sadari, apa yang dia kutuk bukan hanya takdirnya sendiri lagi, tapi juga orang-orang disekitarnya, semua yang pernah ada bersamanya, bahkan eksistensi tertinggi yang melihat semuanya dari atas sana. Dia akhirnya mulai mengutuk teman, keluarga, bahkan Tuhannya.

Len akhirnya menjadi lemas, kepalanya menengadah ke langit, matanya putih sempurna, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, bergetar, seakan menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang.

Yuuma setelah melihat itu semua, akhirnya menghampiri Len. Memegang pundak Len, Yuuma mengguncang badan Len.

"Sadarlah! Tidak ada satupun yang harus kau kutuk! Kami semua— Semua orang yang pernah berhubungan denganmu, pasti berpikiran sama! Jangan tolak takdirmu lagi! Jangan lupakan masa lalu mu lagi!"

Mata Len perlahan kembali semula, walau kesadarannya masih entah dimana.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti semua yang kau rasakan! Karena aku tahu rasa sakitmu!"

'Karena aku tahu rasanya, kehilangan sesuatu lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak memiliki sesuatu itu sejak awal.'

Len tidak menjawab Yuuma.

"Orang tuamu, mereka juga pasti sama! Mereka ingin yang terbaik bagiu, anak satu-satunya yang mereka punya! Karena… TIDAK ADA ORANG TUA YANG MEMBENCI ANAKNYA!"

"Walau kau merasa dibenci, kasih sayang mereka akan tetap ada! Akan tetap terasa, di sini!"

DEG!

Len perlahan mengingatnya, perasaan hangat itu.

Ketika Yuuma memukul dadanya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa hati Len masih mengingat kasih sayang walau dirinya sendiri sudah lupa akan kehangatan, kesadaran Len kembali ke tempat dimana dia berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dulu.

" _Len, pergilah! Tinggalkan ayah!'_

" _Tapi!'_

" _Demi kehidupanmu, demi masa depanmu—"_

"— _Demi anak kami tercinta!"_

DEG!

Ingatan itu mengalir, membawa kehangatan.

Orang yang ternyata melakukan sesuatu adalah Yuuma, Yuuma perlahan membuka segel ingatan Len, membuat Len mengingat apa yang seharusnya dia ingat.

" _Ini adalah negerimu! Mereka adalah orang-orangmu! Suatu saat, kau akan memimpin mereka, jadilah pemimpin yang baik, berjanjilah pada ayah!"_

" _Uhm!"_

Air mata Len perlahan berhenti, mulutnya yang hanya menganga, perlahan tersenyum.

" _Ayah, apa itu dunia manusia?"_

" _Itu adalah dunia dimana kota-kota memiliki gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, teknologi canggih dan juga orang-orang intelektual. Kau akan tahu sendiri jika sudah besar nanti."_

" _Aku ingin kesana!"_

" _Haha! Masih terlalu cepat untukmu!"_

Wajah Len perlahan mendapatkan lagi kebahagiaannya.

" _Bangunlah! Anak seorang raja Iblis tidak boleh lemah!"_

" _Uwooh!"_

 _Trak!_

" _Yang mulia, makanan sudah siap!"_

" _Tunggu sebentar Gumi! Bagaimana kalau ayah tidak memakai pedang? Tunjukkan serangan terbaikmu!"_

Isakan tangis itu berubah menjadi tawa, walau tawanya terdengar sangat hambar.

" _Sungguh anak yang imut… Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh…"_

" _Iya, dan suatu saat, dia akan mengubah dunia ke jalan yang benar, sayang."_

" _Aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang tampan."_

" _Dan disukai banyak gadis tentunya! Wahaha!"_

" _Kau terlalu vulgar, Rinto."_

" _Apakah begitu?"_

" _Akan kunamai anak ini… Allen… Ya, itulah namamu sekarang."_

" _Jadilah anak yang hebat, kami akan selalu mendukungmu."_

" _Karena kami—"_

"— _Menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati kami."_

Yuuma melepas tangannya dari dahi Len, walau Len akhirnya memejamkan matanya, Yuuma yakin Len akan segera bangun.

"Aku berhasil."

Yuuma berhasil membawa Len kembali.

'Sekarang, Len tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ritsu dan—'

Yuuma berbalik dengan keterkejutan.

Len bangun dengan cepat, matanya sudah terbuka, dia tersenyum dengan lebar.

Tapi… Apa yang mengalir dari matanya adalah—

— Darah…

"AP—?!"

Yuuma tiba-tiba sudah dijerat oleh monster dari punggung Len lagi, wajah Len lebih mengerikan dari yang sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Yuuma sadar, apa yang telah dia lakukan adalah kesalahan besar.

Yuuma memberikan Len ingatan aslinya yang berisi penuh dengan kasing sayang sebenarnya dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Yuuma lupa akan satu fakta, Len sudah kehilangan kasih sayang berkali-kali selama ini, memberikannya yang baru akan membuat mentalnya bertumbukkan antara membiarkan atau melupakan kasih sayang yang lama.

Membuat jiwanya rusak karena konflik di dalam dirinya, konflik yang mengubah cinta menjadi kebenciaan yang tidak terhingga.

Len tidak bisa membedakan lagi apa yang harus dia percaya, apakah kebenaran atau kepalsuan yang membuatnya bahagia. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang asli atau mana yang palsu.

Dia buta akan kebenaran, tapi juga menutup mata dari kebohongan.

" _Gale Ikresh_." Bisik Len.

Tangan dari monster di belakang tubuh Len tiba-tiba saja terdiam di depan dada Yuuma.

"Mantra itu! Jangan—?!"

JLEB! JRASSH!

Tangan sang monster sudah menusuk dada Yuuma dan mengoyaknya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Yuuma tergeletak lemah, kemudian Len membuang tubuh itu, lalu berjalan lagi ke arah pintu masuk dari makam.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Dasar yang gelap dan juga tetesan air dari stalaktit membuat tetesan menggema menakutkan.

Len datang dengan perlahan sambil menyeret tubuhnya sendiri, dia berjalan dengan tanpa tenaga.

Di depan sana, sebuah tempat yang luas, dengan peti mati di sekelilingnya, altar besar ada di tengah ruangan,, di atas altar itu, berdiri seseorang, dengan perban mata.

Len memegang dinding dari tempat tersebut, sebagian dinding yang dia pegang langsung musnah. Bahkan jejak dia berjalan juga berwarna hitam, dan perlahan musnah membentuk cekungan.

Namine Ritsu, yang berdiri di atas altar, tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Len.

"Selamat datang! Allen Reul Enigma! Aku adalah Namine Ritsu, mungkin ini pertemuan pertama kita!"

Len tidak menjawab sapaan Ritsu, suara feminimnya dan gerangan dari Len menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan besar itu.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wujud seperti itu, Raja Iblis sebelumnya juga pernah berwujud sama." Ucap Ritsu.

Len tidak menanggapi perkataan Ritsu sama sekali.

" _Mata Tuhan yang jatuh dari langit."_

" _Mengawasi makhluk-Nya tanpa suara."_

Ritsu mulai membaca sebuah mantra, entah sihir hebat macam apa yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Len melihat Ritsu dengan matanya yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam.

" _Tangisan penderitaan dan tawa dari kebahagiaan."_

" _Tuhan mengendalikan semuanya dari singgasana-Nya."_

" _Dengan mata-Mu, masuki tubuhku, lukis ulang ragaku."_

" _Biarkan aku mengendalikan semuanya dengan kehendak-Mu!"_

Ketika ucapan Ritsu selesai, Len langsung melesat dan memegang kepala Ritsu. Tubuh Ritsu mengejang di genggaman tangan Len. Len mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas, lalu menghancurkan kepala Ritsu dalam satu kali remasan. Darah terciprat kemana-mana, sisa tubuh tanpa kepala itu jatuh dengan mengenaskan.

Akan tetapi—

Ternyata, tubuh Len langsung terbelah dan tercerai-berai tanpa Len sadari. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terpisah dari tubuh utamanya, kepalanya terpental jauh, tapi mata Len masih sempat mengedip beberapa kali karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namine Ritsu— Orang yang seharusnya sudah mati karena serangan tanpa jeda dari Len, berdiri di dekat tubuh Len, menusuk dada Len dan meremas jantung Len.

" _Eden's Gaze, Ideal Rule."_

Ritsu berkata dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Allen Reul Enigma. Sepertinya ini juga pertemuan terakhir kita."

Ritsu mengumpulkan bagian tubuh Len yang tersisa dan membakarnya denga Api Penyucian.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi, cerita mu sudah berakhir di sini."

Ritsu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan perlahan, api yang membakar tubuh Len perlahan membesar, memusnahkan sisa tubuh Len yang lain.

Langkahnya menggema di dalam tempat itu.

Suara remukan tulang yang terbakar juga perlahan menghiasi malam yang tenang.

Allen Reul Enigma, anak dari seorang Iblis dan Malaikat terhebat— Telah pergi dari dunia ini dalam sekejap.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _I Remember It, Something Warm."_

" _I Curse It, Something Charm."_

" _I Forget It, Something Harm."_

" _And… An End, Comes To Me."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 34 selesai~

Minggu depan adalah akhir dan bagian epilog.

Untuk beberapa kata berbintang, ada kata fighter dan caster. Penyihir dibagi 4 menurut gayanya dalam melakukan pertarungan. Fighter adalah mereka yang menggunakan sihir dan menyatukannya dengan teknik bela diri, petarung garis depan. Caster adalah mereka yang menggunakan sihir dari garis belakang, merapal sihir hebat dengan kekuatan yang besar, biasanya caster akan terlihat sangat lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan fighter. Blocker, mereka yang menggunakan Mana nya untuk menghalau serangan lawan dan melancarkan serangan balasan yang lebih kuat, Rui dan Galaco termasuk dalam tipe ini. Dan yang terakhir, Sneaker, membunuh dengan sihir yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan seketika, mereka lemah dalam pertarungan langsung tapi sangat hebat dalam serangan kejutan dan lebih menggunakan taktik hit & run, Leon termasuk dalam tipe ini jika tidak dalam mode overdrivenya.

Untuk kata 'Kojiki no Kami, Ama no Tori', secara harfiah artinya 'Dewa dari Sejarah Kuno, Burung Surga'. Nama yang diberikan Yuuma berdasarkan jenis sihirnya yang menggunakan karakteristik 3 dewa pencipta yang terbentuk dari Izanagi dan Izanami dalam agama Shinto, yaitu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi dan Susano'o. Sihir yang cukup kuat digunakan Yuuma untuk membumi hanguskan sebuah negara dalam waktu singkat, tapi di hadapan Len sepertinya sihir seperti itu bukan apa-apa. T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian.


	35. Chapter 35

Last Chapter: Phantasm

 _~Phantasm~_

 _Main Character: Kagamine Len, VY2 Yuuma, IA, Kagamine Rin_

 _Main Pair:  
Len X Rin  
Yuuma X IA_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
_ _UTAUloid_ _© Owner creator  
Fanloid © Creator_

 _Summary :_

"' _Tragedi berdarah dari kedua dunia tersembunyi dalam kutukan abadi keegoisan manusia'/"Harus ada orang yang memainkan peran jahat demi kedamaian dunia yang sebenarnya! Dan akulah orang yang akan melakukannya!"/'Dan… Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, tragedi yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang…'"_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutip satu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Mataku terbuka perlahan, entah apa yang aku lihat, tapi suasananya menyejukkan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Len?"

Aku mendengar suara orang dewasa terdengar sayu, ketika aku menoleh, seorang perempuan paruh baya duduk diam di sampingku. Sayapnya berkilau indah, bulu yang menyusunnya bagai pemandangan dari seorang bidadari surga. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan lembut, tatapannya sangatlah hangat.

Hatiku berdegup kencang, kehangatan ini…

"I—Ibu?"

Ucapku agak terbata-bata.

Iya, dia ibuku, dia benar-benar ibuku.

Dia adalah satu-satunya ibuku, orang yang sangat kurindukan dan juga sangat kubenci di waktu yang bersamaan. Air mataku hampir mengalir, dengan wajah kegeraman yang masih kutunjukkan.

Aku dimana? Apa maksudnya ini?!

Amarahku meluap bersama rasa sayang, dalam detik selanjutnya, aku bisa menjadi tidak waras dan melukai orang di sampingku ini… Yang entah adalah ibuku atau bukan.

Bagaimana? Karena dia sudah mati! **Dia sudah mati!**

Dia adalah orang yang membuat ayah ku sendiri membenciku! **Membenciku!**

Tapi, apakah aku pantas menyalahkannya? Apakah aku bisa membencinya? Aku sudah tahu! **Aku sudah tahu!** Kematian ibuku bukanlah hal yang ibuku sendiri inginkan! Lantas, apa aku harus menyalahkan takdir— Tuhan?! Setelah aku berkata akan menjadi takdir itu sendiri?! **Menjadi 'Tuhan' yang akan merubah takdir yang kelam ini?!**

"Ada apa Len? Wajahmu terlihat gelisah."

Dia menghampiriku, tapi tubuhku bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya. Kehangatan yang diberikan olehnya— Oleh sosok ibu ini benar-benar membuatku buta, membuatku ingin mendekapnya dengan seluruh perasaanku. Tapi, kehangatan itu juga membawa kenangan buruk untukku, seluruh tubuhku menolak dirinya walau jiwaku haus akan kasih sayang.

Aku terus mundur dan mundur, mencoba terus pergi dari dekapan ibuku sendiri.

Dadaku sakit.

Menolaknya sangatlah menyakitkan.

Tapi, menerimanya juga sangat menyakitkan.

Air mata ini perlahan tergumpal— Mencoba untuk jatuh, tapi aku terus menahannya.

Aku bingung, aku tidak paham akan diriku sendiri. Di tengah padang rumput yang luas ini, angin berhembus kencang membuat tarian yang seirama di antara para rerumputan yang aku tapaki… Tapi irama itu tidak membawa ketenangan sama sekali.

Apakah aku harus menerimanya?

Ataukah aku harus menolaknya?

"Len? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Ibuku sendiri mulai terlihat panik, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, tatapannya terlihat menyakitkan.

Lalu aku mengerti satu hal, bukannya… Bukannya aku sudah mati?

Di tengah pertarungan yang bahkan belum dimulai itu, Namine Ritsu memotong seluruh bagian tubuhku hingga lepas. Dalam keadaan tersebut, aku menyimpan kesadaran yang diselimuti amarah, aku yakin kalau aku sudah mati. Walau hanya sedikit, aku tahu kesadaranku masih ada dan aku sadar apa yang terjadi pada diriku…

Lalu, dunia apa ini? Kenapa ibuku masih hidup?

Aku terhenti dari gerakanku sendiri, aku sudah tidak lagi menyeret tubuh ini pergi dari sisi. Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku…

Suara itu…

Aku ketakutan, sangat ketakutan hingga tidak berani menoleh barang sedikitpun ke asal suara. Tapi aku tahu, kalau suara itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang bisa ku sebut 'ayah'.

Ulrin Tori Enigma, Sang Raja Iblis.

"Rinto?! Ada yang aneh dengan Len! Dia terus menghindariku entah kenapa…"

Suara sendu ibu kembali terdengar di telingaku, ayahku datang menghampiri kami berdua dan berdiri sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Eh? Anak ini? Tadi dia masih terlihat sangat senang ketika berlatih denganku, apa tidur siang membawa efek yang buruk?" Ucap ayah.

Tidur siang? Tidur siang katanya?

Apakah… Apa semua kehidupanku yang telah aku jalani selama ini adalah mimpi?

Apa semua pertemuan yang aku jumpai dan semua perpisahan yang aku lewati hanya ilusi semata?

Apa senyuman, tangisan, kepercayaan, semua hubungan yang aku jalin selama ini… Hanyalah kumpulan sel otak yang terstimulasi membuat dunia saat aku tidur?

Keduanya masih bingung menatapku, mataku balik menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan horor.

"Len, apa kau melihat mimpi buruk?" Tanya ibu.

Mimpi buruk… Benar… Itu mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Semuanya mati, bersimbah darah di atas papahan lenganku. Semuanya tersenyum, demi kebahagiaanku. Semuanya percaya, demi semua keputusanku. Setiap tangisan dan juga tawa menusuk jiwaku berkali-kali, makin dalam dan dalam, terus-menerus hingga sakitnya yang awalnya amat sangat… Kini tidak lagi terasa.

Perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang aku lakukan sungguh menyedihkan, tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil yang bahagia. Aku membuat bahagia seluruh dunia dengan taruhan nyawa, tapi tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang tahu bagaimana naas-nya nyawa ini dalam memperjuangkan hal yang penting baginya.

Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang mengerti apa yang jiwa ini ingin capai…

Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia yang mengerti… Apa yang coba jiwa ini dapatkan dari jurang derita… Apa yang coba jiwa ini gapai…

Sedetik, dua detik…

Aku yakin waktu terus berjalan, membuyarkan lamunan orang-orang yang memikirkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama hidup mereka.

Apakah mereka sudah berhasil?

Ataukah mereka gagal?

Apakah mereka mencapai sesuatu?

Ataukah mereka terus kehilangan segala hal?

Seketika, aku menangis, menangis dengan pelan, menangis dengan kencang.

"Aaarrrggg.. Aaarrggg…"

Apa yang sebenarnya coba aku lakukan?

Apa yang sebenarnya aku ingin lakukan?

Apa… Apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan?

Peluh dari ketegangan tergantikan kristal yang terjatuh perlahan-lahan dan makin kencang.

"Aku… Aku mengerti…"

Ucapku, berbisik pelan.

Aku memeluk ibuku dengan erat, aku menarik baju ayahku dengan kasar.

Aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan baru ditemukan.

"Ayah… Ibu…. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"

Berpuluh-puluh kalimat maaf melayang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatku puas. Maaf tidaklah cukup, tidak ada perbuatan yang bisa menebus dosa ini.

Dosa ketika aku mulai menyalahkan segala hal, bahkan orang tua yang telah melahirkanku.

Aku sungguh hina, sangat hina. Kehidupanku yang bagai daun kecil tertetesi embun dari dedaunan lain di atasku, dan aku hanya bisa mengeluh. Aku hanyalah daun kecil yang ada di posisi bawah, apa yang aku derita bisa saja penderitaan dari orang lain yang terjatuh pada diriku. Tapi aku terus mengeluh, dan menyalahkan orang lain atas ketidak mampuanku membuat penderitaan yang seharusnya bisa ku lenyapkan dengan tanganku sendiri ini hilang.

Tekadku, apa yang telah aku tetapkan, tidaklah benar-benar nyata. Berkata menyelamatkan dunia hanyalah permainan dari sekelompok anak kecil yang takut menderita.

Menghancurkannya pun jugalah perkataan dari sekelompok anak ingusan yang lelah akan derita.

"Aku… Aku…"

Aku tidak pernah punya kepercayaan, aku tidak pernah bisa percaya. Itulah kesalahan terbesarku. Setelah merasakan kasih sayang dari sebuah pelukan, seluruh kecemasan yang aku pikul hilang seketika.

Selama apapun aku mencoba menganggap diriku sebagai orang yang paling menyedihkan, semua itu hilang hanya dengan sebuah dekapan.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, tapi, entah kenapa aku bahkan sudah menyesal bahkan sebelum masalah yang seharusnya ku sesali selesai.

Itu karena satu hal… iya, satu hal…

Itu adalah buah **keegoisan, ketamakan, dan rasa takut akan kehilangan.**

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" Ucapan itu masih belum juga berhenti dari bibir ini. Walau seluruh wajahku sudah basah dengan air mata, walau nafasku tersendat karena terus sesenggukan.

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Akhirnya aku sadar, setelah Yuuma memasukkan semua memori yang dia bilang 'yang seharusnya kau ingat'… Aku sadar…

Orang tuaku tidaklah membenciku karena melahirkanku, tapi karena aku sendirilah, karena diriku inilah mereka mulai membenciku.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ibu ku melahirkanku dengan bayaran nyawa.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ayahku membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang, walau dia sudah mulai termakan darah seorang Iblis… Kehilangan sosok istri yang paling dia cintai perlahan membuat dia gila…

"Maafkan aku…"

Alasan ayahku menentang dunia, adalah demi menyelamatkanku. Membuatku bisa hidup dengan damai ketika seluruh kebencian ditanggung olehnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Beliau tidak membuangku, beliau menyelamatkanku dari takdir yang lebih buruk.

"Maafkan aku…"

Benar, ini bukanlah mimpi karena aku sudah mati. Ini adalah dunia setelah kematian, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan mereka setelah aku meninggalkan dunia…

Suara lembut ibuku menarik perhatianku, wajahnya menenangkanku dari tangisku. Ayah dan ibu, keduanya mendekapku dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa Len, kami memaafkanmu. Kami selalu memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau berbuat salah. Karena, mendidik seorang anak adalah tugas kedua orang tuanya…" Ucap Ibuku.

"Maafkan kami karena telah membuatmu menderita…" Ucap ayah juga.

"Jadi, ini, ini benarlah alam setelah kematian?" Tanyaku.

Ayah dan ibu mengangguk.

"Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati…"

Asalkan kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak peduli walau sudah mati.

Tapi…

' **Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?'**

Suara lainnya yang aku kenal, datang memasuki kepalaku.

.

.

.

"A—Apa ini?!"

Pemandangan yang telah aku lihat berubah seketika.

Darah dan mayat dimana-mana. Tubuh tanpa jiwa, jiwa tanpa tubuh. Berkumpul menjadi satu, membawa hawa dingin yang tidak biasa.

Satu-persatu, aku melihat mereka.

Semuanya tergeletak disana.

Yuki, Kiyoteru, Ryuto, Dell, Leon, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Lily, Teto, Neru, Yuuma, Aria… Dan juga Rin….

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, di tanganku terdapat sebuah belati pendek, dan di hadapanku, Rin tertunduk lemas.

Aku membunuhnya…

Aku membunuh semuanya…

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aku berlari menuruni bukit mayat itu, kaki ini tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Walau aku berkali-kali jatuh, aku tidak bisa berhenti dan terus melanjutkan lariku.

Mata mereka semuanya melihat ke arahku, hentikan… Hentikan kumohon…

"HENTIKAN!"

Aku berteriak, sambil terus kabur dari pandangan mengerikan itu.

Sejauh apapun aku berlari, aku terus merasakan bahwa mereka tidak berhenti mengawasiku. Sejauh apapun aku mencoba pergi, mata mereka tetap melekat, melihat ke arahku.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! **HENTIKAN!** "

" _Ini semua salahmu…"_

" _Kembalikan hidup kami…"_

" _Mati… Mati… Mati.."_

" _MATI!"_

"TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU!"

Aku terus berlari dan berlari.

Tapi jalan ini seakan tidak berujung.

Ketika aku tidak lagi berani menoleh, seluruh jalan menjadi gelap. Menjadi lorong tanpa cahaya, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

Len tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi.

Apakah itu kebahagiaan? Atau kesedihan? Dia tidak lagi ingin tahu.

Apa yang ada di matanya kini adalah kembalinya rasa takut dan juga penyesalan. Mayat yang Len lihat membuka lagi jiwa Len kembali munuju semua perasaan negatif.

Apa yang bisa Len lakukan?

Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Len sudah mati, itu artinya dia tidak bisa lagi mengubah apapun.

Apapun yang dia usahakan semasa dia hidup adalah perwujudan dari apa yang dia terima sekarang.

Len akhirnya berhenti berlari, bukan karena lelah, tapi karena sudah kehilangan arah. Kakinya melemas, tubuhnya bergetar. Len akhirnya kehilangan posturnya dan jatuh terduduk tanpa tenaga.

Tatapannya kosong, dia menatap mati hal di depannya— Tidak, dia tidak lagi menatap mati, itu adalah tatapan yang lebih menyedihkan.

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang seharusnya menjadi bebannya, apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Akhirnya dia menyerah akan keadaannya, diam meringkuk di sudut kegelapan tanpa tepi.

Tubuhnya tidak lagi gemetar, karena dia juga sudah tidak punya lagi alasan untuk gemetar.

Apapun yang dia pikirkan, semuanya jatuh ke dalam kekosongan.

Apapun yang dia coba lakukan, tidak ada satupun anggota bagian tubuhnya yang akan merespon kehendaknya.

Jiwanya memberontak ketakutan, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak mengenal lagi rasa takut.

"Len…"

Len tidak menjawab ketika ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

Sesosok perempuan perlahan muncul di samping Len dari serpihan cahaya yang terkumpul entah asalnya. Perempuan itu mencoba menggoyangkan bahu Len, tapi tidak ada respon.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas, dengan lembut, dia mencium pipi Len. Awalnya tidak ada respon…

"WAAAAA!"

Len ternyata langsung terkejut dan lompat hingga terjatuh karena merasakan sensasi lembut dan basah di pipinya. Saat Len menoleh, senyuman lebar dari orang yang dia kenal telah menunggunya disana.

"Neru?!"

Neru hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Kenapa bengong?" Tanya Neru.

"TUNGGU! APA YANG TERJADI?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

Len berpikir dia sudah semakin gila karena melihat sosok Neru tepat di hadapannya, tapi Neru lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas.

"Butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan serpihan terakhir dari _Mana_ ku yang tersisa, dan kau hanya memberikan teriakan sebagai balasan dari jerih payahku?"

Len kembali menoleh ke arah Neru dengan wajah penasaran setengah mati, tapi senyuman dari wajah Neru belum juga menghilang.

.

.

.

"Aliran _Mana_ Dunia?" Tanya Len.

"Iya."

Keduanya kini ada di suatu tempat yang aneh, keduanya melayang dikelilingi serpihan-serpihan kecil cahaya yang mengambang.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku belum mati?" Tanya Len.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kau tidak bisa mati, kekuatan _Vampire_ mencegah hal itu. Kau abadi." Tegas Neru.

Len sendiri baru ingat kalau dia mendapatkan keabadian dari Neru, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Len penasaran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku juga melihat yang lainnya, bahkan ayah dan ibuku…" Ucap Len bingung.

"Ketika mati, kau akan selalu datang ke sini karena jiwamu tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka walau tubuhmu di dunia sudah hancur. Kau akan berada disini sementara waktu ketika tubuhmu beregenerasi ulang di dunia nyata. Apa yang kau lihat adalah kenangan dari _Mana_ , _Mana_ adalah potongan jiwa itu sendiri, memang tidak bisa dibuktian dalam teori, tapi aku sendiri akhirnya percaya setelah berulang kali datang ke tempat ini ketika aku terluka parah." Jawab Neru.

"Lalu, kenapa orang-orang yang belum mati juga ada disini?" Len menanyakan keheranannya karena sempat melihat mayat Ryuto, Dell, dan Kaito tadi padahal mereka belum mati.

Neru menjawabnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik Len. Aliran _Mana_ Dunia adalah aliran yang terbentuk dari _Mana_ yang terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya ketika sihir yang memanifestasikan _Mana_ tersebut telah selesai atau lenyap. Sihir akan berubah lagi menjadi _Mana_ dan pergi ke aliran ini. Kita bisa melihat potongan ingatan dari berbagai macam orang yang telah menggunakan _Mana_ nya, tapi kasusku berbeda, aku menyisakan _Mana_ ku sedikit dengan kekuatan terakhirku ketika kau menghisap jiwaku habis agar aku bisa memandumu ketika kau pertama kali datang kesini." Jawab Neru.

" _Mana_ juga bisa menunjukkan kegelisahan pemakainya, apa yang kau lihat kemungkinan besar adalah masalah yang sebenarnya sangat kau takuti hingga sekarang." Lanjut Neru.

Len langsung saja membantah.

"Tapi, aku melihat ayah dan ibuku! Dan mereka tidak hanya sekedar kegelisahan! Mereka begitu nyata dan bisa menjawab semua perkataanku!" Bantah Len.

"Len, mereka— Ayah dan ibumu, sama sepertiku, mereka meninggalkan sedikit dari serpihan jiwa mereka yang terakhir di dalam dirimu, mungkin untuk saat dimana kau akan pergi dari dunia ini. Mereka pasti punya sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan jika sampai seperti itu. Aku berani berkata demikian karena aku juga merasakan eksistensi _Mana_ lain yang menunggu bangkit di dalam dirimu ketika aku berada di dalam tubuhmu."

Len berpikir sejenak.

'Berarti ayah dan ibu yang kutemui tadi adalah benar-benar ayah dan ibuku?'

Ketika tahu itu, Len langsung tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu mereka lagi, tapi tangan Neru menahan Len untuk pergi.

"Len, sebelum itu, ada yang harus aku tunjukkan padamu."

.

.

.

Latar mereka berganti, menunjukkan sebuah desa kecil yang terbakar.

Rupanya, desa itu diserang oleh sekumpulan _Goblin_ gunung, para manusia yang tinggal dibunuh dan dijarah. Para wanita diambil untuk kepuasan seksual para _Goblin_ , para pria dirantai, sepertinya untuk dijual sebagai budak.

Sepertinya, ini adalah pemandangan di suatu tempat saat Perang 30 Tahun belum lama dimulai.

Di tengah semua itu, Len memalingkan matanya pada sosok gadis kecil yang menangis, dia harus menahan sakit dari paksaan kasar para _Goblin_ , dia harus menahan sakit dari kekerasan yang dilakukan para _Goblin_ hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu binatang mereka.

Len sadar, dia pernah melihat sosok itu, entah dimana, walau wujudnya jauh berbeda,tapi apa yang dirasakan Len sama.

"Namanya adalah Renne Welsh, seorang gadis manusia yang harus hidup dibawah siksaan selama perang."

"Renne Welsh." Ulang Len.

'Nama itu…' Len mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu wajahnya benar-benar terkejut bukan main ketika dia menyadari sosok sebenarnya dari gadis kecil itu.

"Dia adalah… Namine Ritsu…" Ucap Len.

"Benar." Jawab Neru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Tanya Len.

"Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahanmu selama berdiam diri di dalam tubuhmu, sosok bernama Namine Ritsu terus saja membawa luapan amarah dan juga kebencian yang sangat besar di dalam dirimu. Dengan bantuan kedua orang tuamu, aku berhasil pergi sementara dari tubuhmu untuk mencari kenangan yang mungkin saja tersebar di dalam Aliran _Mana_ Dunia dari perempuan itu." Jawab Neru.

"Bantuan ayah dan ibu?"

'Apa itu berarti, Namine Ritsu ini sudah dikenal lama oleh ayah dan ibu?' Pikir Len.

"Dia harus hidup di bawah kejamnya dunia, kedua orang tuanya harus dijadikan pelacur dan budak, dia juga dibesarkan sebagai seorang pelacur." Ucap Neru.

.

.

.

Tempat beralih ke sebuah kota besar, dari tata letaknya, kemungkinan besar ini adalah ibukota kerajaan Axiom pada zaman dahulu. Len kembali melihat sosok Ritsu dan beberapa anak remaja lainnya mencuri makanan dari dagangan para pedagang disana.

"Dia berhasil kabur dari jeratan para _Goblin_ dengan bayaran nyawa kedua orang tuanya, dia hidup sebagai seorang pencuri untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya."

Len melihat tawa dari Ritsu remaja, mengingatkannya pada tawa yang pernah Len lakukan bersama rekan-rekannya.

Lalu, ketika Len berkedip, sebuah kota sudah terbakar habis, pertempuran sengit terjadi dimana-mana.

Sosok Ritsu remaja terduduk lemas di tengah-tengah mayat, mayat dari teman-temannya. Ritsu menatap kosong langit yang mendung tapi tidak kunjung menurunkan hujan. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian, seluruh emosinya terpancar hingga bisa dirasakan oleh Len. Eksistensi dari dendam mulai tumbuh di dalam diri seorang Ritsu.

"Ibukota dulu tidaklah sekuat yang sekarang, Axiom harus berkali-kali menderita kekalahan dari pihak Iblis. Pasukan Iblis dengan gila menyerang atas perintah Raja mereka ke ibukota dan membunuh semua teman Ritsu tanpa memberikan Ritsu kesempatan untuk menangis dan memohon." Ucap Neru.

.

.

.

Latar berganti, Neru ada di tengah-tengah ruangan lapang, dia berlatih pedang dengan seseorang. Orang tersebut berkali-kali terlihat kesulitan dan akhirnya kalah di tangan Ritsu.

"Bukankah dia Yuuma?" Tanya Len.

"Ayahmu mengambil Ritsu dibawah asuhannya, menempatkannya sebagai teman sepermainan Yuuma. Tapi ayahmu sendiri tidak pernah bertatapan muka langsung dengan Ritsu, Yuuma lah yang menjaga Ritsu sebagai sosok kakak baginya." Jawab Neru.

"Jadi, maksudmu, ayah dan Ritsu berhubungan?!"

"Ayahmu hanya mengambil Ritsu karena kasihan, jadi dibilang berhubungan juga hubungannya kurang kuat."

Siang berganti malam, Ritsu terbangun dan berjalan ke luar rumahnya.

Di bawah cahaya bulan, dia melihat sebuah _sigil_ merah yang terukir di perutnya.

"Ritsu mulai menaruh dendam pada Raja Iblis, tapi tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Raja Iblis adalah orang yang mengadopsinya dan mengurusnya selama ini. Di balik semua penderitaan itu, lambang dari _The True Braves_ telah memilihnya sebagai orang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia." Ucap Neru.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukankah _True Braves_ adalah gelar bagi mereka yang menginginkan perdamaian?! Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut dilandaskan oleh dendam?!" Tanya Len.

Neru sempat terdiam.

"Itu karena, pada saat itu, kedamaian dunia bisa tercapai dengan membunuh ayahmu, Raja Iblis yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya perlahan semenjak istrinya meninggal karena melahirkan." Jawab Neru.

Len langsung menatap nanar wujud Ritsu.

.

.

.

Altar Berakhirnya Harapan menjadi latar dimana Ritsu berada sekarang.

Kedua belas Pahlawan yang dipercayakan takdir dunia sudah berkumpul di sana. Yuuma juga terlihat di sana, dia ada di samping Ritsu.

"Yuuma…"

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi lambang di lengan Yuuma muncul atas sedikit paksaan. Ayahmu memaksa 'langit' untuk memilih Yuuma untuk menjadi salah satu dari _True Braves_ dengan kekuatannya." Ucap Neru tiba-tiba.

"?!"

"Ayahmu melakukannya agar dia bisa terus mengawasi Ritsu, ayahmu sudah tahu bagaimana dendam Ritsu kepada dirinya. Tapi, ayahmu hanya ingin satu hal, dia tidak mau dendam Ritsu juga mengarah ke anaknya, yaitu dirimu Len."

Sorak-sorai terlihat di mata Len, para pahlawan sudah siap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Ritsu menjadi pemimpin mereka dengan cepat.

Saat itulah, Ritsu mendapatkan kekuatannya, kekuatan untuk mengubah segalanya menjadi ideal melalui matanya.

"Mata itu…"

"Ayahmu berkata bahwa Ritsu mendapatkan anugrah dari 'langit', itu adalah kekuatan yang setara dengan kekuatan Tuhan. Kekuatannya bisa mengubah kenyataan menjadi ideal menurut dirinya hanya melalui tatapan, itu adalah sihir terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah. Jika dia tahu bahwa kau abadi, mungkin dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghapuskan keabadianmu sebelum membunuhmu. Kenyataan karena kau masih bisa hidup kembali adalah karena dia tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki keabadaian _Vampire_."

.

.

.

Latar berganti.

Ulrin Tori Enigma dan Renne Welsh bertarung.

Rekan-rekan Renne atau yang dikenal sebagai Ritsu sudah tiada, mereka semua sudah gugur satu-persatu di genggaman kekuatan para Iblis.

Saat itulah, Len bisa melihat sesuatu yang penting, Yuuma yang membawa dirinya yang masih kecil pergi dari sana.

Jadi, kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sendiri tidak mau melukai Len benar adanya?

"Yuuma bekerja sebagai agen ganda, sebagai orang kepercayaan ayahmu dan kepercayaan Ritsu. Tapi pada saat itu, dia pernah bimbang, berada di sisi Ritsu selama ini benar-benar mengubah persepsi Yuuma terhadap dendam Ritsu. Yuuma percaya Ritsu benar-benar menginginkan kedamaian, Ritsu pun sebenarnya percaya demikian, tapi Ritsu sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya dikuasai dendam."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu begitu banyak?" Tanya Len.

"Ayahmu berkata, 'Aliran _Mana_ tidak akan berbohong', ayahmu menyadari semuanya setelah pertarungan terakhir. Siapa sebenarnya Ritsu dan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Ritsu."

Cerita berakhir di situ, Neru hanya bisa menunduk, dia tidak berani memandang Len.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, aku tidak mau ini menjadi sebuah tragedi. Bukannya kau tahu kalau Namine Ritsu mirip dengan seseorang? Si kecil Renne Welsh harus merasakan penderitaan, lalu lahirnya Namine Ritsu yang dendam terhadap dunia. Bukankah dia mirip denganmu? Bukankah dia mirip dengan kita?" Ucap Neru.

Len mengerti hal itu, tapi Len masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus melawan orang yang menanggung dosa dari orang tuanya.

"Jika kau menyelesaikan ini dengan kekerasan, bukannya lingkaran setan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia? Walau salah satu diantara kalian menang, apakah kalian akan puas dengan hal itu?"

Len mencoba mencerna perkataan Neru, tapi entah kenapa, dia juga tidak bisa menerima Neru sepenuhnya.

Saat itulah, wajah Rin terlintas kembali.

"Bukannya Ritsu dan Rin sama? Keduanya hanya ingin dunia dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum?"

Lalu, Len menatap Neru dengan tajam.

"Jangan samakan Rin dengan orang sepertinya. Mereka berbeda." Jawab Len.

Dilangkah berikutnya, Len meninggalkan Neru.

"Aku akan tetap menghancurkan dunia ini, dunia dimana semua orang tersenyum hanyalah kenaifan belaka, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Lalu Len pergi dari hadapan Neru.

.

.

.

Namine Ritsu berjalan dengan kemenangan di pundaknya. Dia sudah berhasil membunuh Kagamine Len— Allen Reul Enigma dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Pahlawan Renne Welsh! Katakan dimana Len!"

Ketika dia keluar dari reruntuhan, sosok Malaikat menahan kepergiannya.

"Seorang Malaikat?" Ucap Ritsu agak terkejut.

"Katakan aku! Dimana Len!"

Oliver berdiri di luar pintu makam, reruntuhan makam sudah hilang dan altar yang ada disana sudah setengah hancur dari pertarungan Yuuma dan Len sebelumnya.

Lubang magma yang menganga bisa terlihat dari tempat dimana mereka berdua berdiri.

"Apa kau salah satu orang yang mendukung anak dari Raja Iblis?" Tanya Ritsu.

Oliver tidak menjawab, _Regalia_ sudah menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu kau juga musuhku." Ucap Ritsu.

Oliver langsung saja maju menghantam Ritsu, tapi dalam satu kedipan, orang yang terhantam adalah Oliver.

"ARGH!"

Oliver langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Ritsu.

"Bukannya ini akan menyenangkan? Kalau aku boleh memberitahu, Allen Reul Enigma baru saja mati di tanganku." Ucap Ritsu.

Oliver membelalakkan matanya, dia menatap Ritsu dengan kebencian yang mendalam… Jiwanya mulai diliputi kejamnya dendam.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

* * *

XOXOX

-Len's POV-

* * *

Aku melihatnya.

Aku merasakannya.

Aku ada di dalamnya.

Neraka tidak pernah pergi dari dunia ini.

Lantas, kenapa aku bimbang untuk menghancurkan dunia yang sudah seperti neraka ini? Kenapa aku kembali ragu?

Apa karena Namine Ritsu? Apa masa lalunya mengganggu diriku untuk membuat keputusan?

Menyelesaikan ini sekarang dan selamanya, memang apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku sudah berjanji akan menghancurkan dunia yang busuk ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Jika aku memang harus merasakan kehilangan lagi, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar?

Pats!

Sosok Rin kembali muncul di benakku.

Apa memang benar Ritsu dan Rin itu mirip? Apa memang benar kalau mereka merasakan hal yang sama? Tapi, Ritsu sudah mengambil semuanya dariku! Kalau dia tidak ada… Kalau saja dia tidak!

"Len, hentikan itu." Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah berpindah tempat.

Padang rumput kembali menggelitik kakiku, dan sosok dari orang yang kusayangi terpampang lagi di depan wajahku.

"Ayah… Ibu…" Ya, ayah dan ibuku kembali menungguku.

"Aku! Aku akan—!"

"Maafkan kami, Len." Ucap ibu.

Kenapa kalian meminta maaf?

"Maafkan kami karena tidak menemanimu, maafkan kami karena meninggalkanmu."

Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu bersalah? Bukannya orang yang seharusnya aku salahkan adalah Ritsu?!

"Maafkan kami karena telah membuatmu melewati semua penderitaan sendirian."

Kenapa kalian meminta maaf kepadaku?! KENAPA?!

"Maafkan kami, karena telah menipumu…"

Ibu menangis di samping ayah, mencoba menghampiriku dan menyentuhku. Tapi aku menolak pelukan tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian meminta maaf?"

"Itu karena kami telah menipumu! Ibu hanya ingin tetap bersamamu! Kau bisa tinggal disini selamanya dan melupakan kehidupan di luar sana! Ibu tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika memikirkanmu harus menderita lagi di luar sana! Ibu tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!"

"Ibu…"

Ibu terduduk di depanku, menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Ibu membuat para Malaikat tidak bisa membantumu karena ibu yakin kalau kau bisa melewati semuanya dengan usahamu sendiri! Ibu hanya ingin kau hidup normal tanpa mengenal Iblis dan Malaikat serta semua masa lalu yang menyakitkan ini! Ibu hanya berusaha membuat hidupmu normal seperti anak yang lainnya!"

"Tidak, ibu… Ibu tidak…"

"Len."

Panggilan dari ayah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ayah juga minta maaf. Ayah telah gagal merawatmu dan membuat dunia membencimu sebagai ganti dari kebencian kepada ayah… Ayah benar-benar sudah gagal."

"Tidak ayah! Ayah hanya bersedih karena ibu meninggal setelah melahirkanku!"

Penyesalan dari kedua orang tuaku tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam tubuhku. Membuatku berpikir 'andai saja aku tidak lahir'.

Bukankah itu benar? Andai saja aku tidak lahir, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Ayah dan ibu akan tetap bersama, dunia akan menjadi lebih baik, tidak ada dendam yang harus tertuju pada ayah dan ibuku…

Aku sadar, kenapa aku begitu lamban? Bukannya ini semua adalah salahku sendiri karena sudah dilahirkan?

Takdir dan Tuhan hanya menjalankan perannya,

"Andai aku tidak ada…"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipiku.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kenapa ibu menamparku?

"Kenapa? Apa perkataanku salah?"

Bukannya itu semua benar? Ini adalah salahku karena sudah dilahirkan?

"IBU TIDAK PERNAH MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

Di saat itulah, aku benar-benar buta akan siapa yang salah. Jika menyalahkan diri sendiri saja tidak bisa? Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya salah di dalam hidupku ini? Apa tidak ada yang salah? Lalu kenapa hidupku berada di jalan yang menyakitkan?!

"KALAU BEGITU SIAPA YANG SALAH?!"

BUK!

Di tengah air mata yang mulai mengalir lagi, ibuku memelukku.

"Tidak ada yang salah Len, kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Semua penderitaanmu bukanlah kesalahan, semua itu hanyalah perpisahan yang terjadi lebih cepat. Ibu yakin, kelak kau akan bertemu mereka lagi."

Di dalam dekapan itu, aku melihat ke arah ayahku.

"Jangan pernah menganggap hidupmu sebuah kesalahan Len, itu berarti ibu dan ayah membuatmu terlahir ke dunia hanya sebagai kesalahan juga, dan kami berdua tidak mau itu…"

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya harus aku salahkan? Bukannya hidupku penuh dengan kesalahan? Hidup dengan salah tanpa sesuatu yang bisa disalahkan?

"Len, ibu tahu, kau pasti bimbang. Hidupmu yang penuh derita tapi tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa disalahkan. Kau bisa menyalahkan ibu dan ayah sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi ibu mohon jangan benci dirimu sendiri."

"TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA?"

Apa itu kesedihan?!

Apa itu penderitaan?!

Haruskah aku berjalan melalui cakrawala untuk bisa melaluinya?! Haruskah aku terjun dari tebing agar bisa mengerti?! Haruskah aku bunuh diri terus-menerus agar mampu menanggungnya?!

"Karena ibu pun, selalu membenci diri sendiri dan akhirnya meninggal dengan begitu banyak penyesalan."

Kata-kata itu membekas di dalam hatiku.

Di saat itu, aku bisa merasakannya, pelukan hangat dari orang lain. Aku tahu, kalau Rin juga sedang memelukku sekarang. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, karena aku tahu kalau rasa sedih ini adalah karena satu hal yang pasti…

Aku sempat melupakan mereka, melupakan orang-orang yang ku temui dan percaya padaku.

'Jangan pernah benci dirimu sendiri Len, karena kami tahu apa yang kau lakukan pantas mendapat kepercayaan kami.'

Seakan Rin berbisik padaku, tangisan ini terus dan terus mengalir.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ku lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan mereka?

Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Rin dan yang lainnya?

Ketika aku mengusap mataku, di kejauhan, sosok Rin tersenyum kepadaku. Aku mencoba menggapainya, tapi dia sudah berbalik membelakangiku. Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miku, Teto, Luka, Lily dan Neru menunggu di sana.

Mereka semua perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Di akhir tepi cahaya, sosok yang sudah lama tidak kulihat muncul, dia menggerakan bibirnya. Walau aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan, tapi aku tahu dia mengatakan apa.

'Karena kami telah mempercayaimu.'

Itu adalah Aria, hanya dengan satu ucapan darinya, semua kekhawatiranku lenyap. Semuanya sirna.

Karena kalian telah mempercayaiku, karena kalian telah percaya padaku.

Oleh karena itu, aku minta maaf, dan juga berterima kasih. Melepas pelukan dari ibuku, aku akhirnya tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Ibu, ayah, aku akan kembali. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan aku kekuatan sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah membuat hidupku berharga sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku selama ini…"

Aku harus kembali, masih ada yang harus aku lakukan.

"Tapi, kau bisa tinggal disini bersama kami, kami tidak keberatan sama sekali! Kita bisa hidup bahagia disini!" Ketika ibu berkata demikian, ayah menepuk pundaknya sambil menggeleng.

"Pergilah, Allen Reul Enigma. Putra dari dua orang terhebat di dalam sejarah! Berikan ragamu pada dunia, berikan jiwamu untuk jawaban yang telah kau dapatkan!"

Ketika ayah berkata seperti itu, tubuhku bercahaya, aku mulai menghilang.

"Aku senang, bisa menjadi anak dari dua orang terhebat dalam sejarah!"

— Karena aku tahu, bahwa tidak ada yang menyedihkan selama kita masih bisa berdiri dan menghadap ke depan.

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

"Hah… Hah…"

"Masih ingin melawan?"

Oliver dan Ritsu masih bertarung, tapi ketimbang disebut pertarungan, Ritsu hanya terlihat mempermainkan Oliver.

Oliver sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Mikita akhirnya memberikan izin untuk menjemput dan melindungi Len. Tapi Len sudah tiada, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Mikita.

Di saat dimana harapan seharusnya sudah hilang tersebut, sosok orang terlihat mendatangi mereka.

"?!"

"Ah, Yuuma! Kau datang untuk membantu? Tapi _main event_ -nya baru saja selesai."

Tapi Yuuma hanya berjalan tanpa menjawab.

"Yuuma—"

JLEB!

Tombak Yuuma sudah menembus perut Ritsu, Ritsu tidak curiga sama sekali karena Yuuma adalah rekan setianya. Ketika Yuuma menusuknya, Ritsu langsung memasang wajah yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Apa yang kau—"

Crash!

Mata Ritsu ditebas oleh Yuuma menggunakan belati kecil.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, hanya ini satu-satunya cara menahanmu."

"SIALAN! KAU TAHU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI JIKA MENGKHIANATIKU, YUUMA!"

Di saat itulah, sosok Len muncul dengan tenang, memberikan rasa lega yang amat sangat kepada Oliver.

"Namine Ritsu— Tidak, Renne Welsh, akan ku musnahkan semua penderitaanmu sekarang juga."

"ALLEN?! KAU MASIH HIDUP?!"

Len memegang kedua tangan Ritsu ketika Ritsu mencoba memberontak dari tusukan Yuuma.

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Menulis ulang jiwamu, sama seperti yang aku lakukan kepada Yuuma."

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!"

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti penderitaanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengikuti perintahku, aku hanya ingin kau menunggu sebentar lagi untuk membunuhku."

 _Di dalam ayunan waktu_ _  
_ _Terpampang mimpi yang dingin_ _  
_ _Dirimu bernyanyi untukku_ _  
_ _Di bawah lembutnya alunan lagu_

"APA?! APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANGKU?!"

Len menatap Ritsu yang mengejang kesakitan, tapi Len harus melakukannya.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi! Maaf atas kesalahan orang tuaku sehingga hidupmu hancur! Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena membunuhku hanya karena alasan dendam! Tidak ada ketenangan di dalam sebuah dendam!" Ucap Len.

Yuuma dan Oliver tidak berkata apapun, mereka hanya melihat Len yang mencoba meyakinkan Ritsu.

"Meski begitu… Meski begitu, dendamku tidak akan pernah hilang… Walau kau menulis ulang jiwaku dan ingatanku, dendamku tidak akan pernah hilang…" Jawab Ritsu dengan geram.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan menghilangkan dendammu. Itu alasanmu hidup selama ini, aku hanya ingin kau menunggu sebentar lagi untuk membunuhku."

 _Apa yang engkau harapkan?_ _  
_ _(-Abadinya dunia-)_ _  
_ _Apa yang aku harapkan?_ _  
_ _(-Akhir dari dunia-)_ _  
_ _Lantunan nada yang terpilih_ _  
_ _K'raguan (-Senyuman) Derita (Akan terus)_ _  
_ _… Bernyanyi_

"Aku akan menghancurkan dunia yang busuk ini." Ucap Len dengan tegas.

Oliver dan Ritsu terkejut, tapi hanya Oliver yang menanyakan alasannya.

"Kenapa Len?! Kenapa kau menghancurkan dunia yang selama ini kau coba untuk lindungi?!"

"Kau… Kau pasti Oliver, terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama aku kehilangan kesadaranku." Ucap Len.

"Jawab aku Len!"

"Karena aku ingin dunia dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum."

Oliver langsung terkejut atas jawaban itu.

 _Kesedihan dan (-Kebahagiaan) Penderitaan (Dalam sebuah senyuman-)_ _  
_ _Tak terhargai (-terus berdo'a-) akan kah dunia ini binasa?_ _  
_ _Melindungi ( menyelamatkan) dunia ini—(hanya dirimu)_ _  
_ _Di hadapan takdir yang berbeda_

"Apa maksudmu, Allen Reul Enigma?" Kegeraman dalam nada bicara Ritsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menentang dunia, membuat seluruh dunia membenciku dan melawanku." Jawab Len.

Len mendapatkan jawaban ini setelah dia berbicara dengan ayahnya, mengarahkan kebencian pada satu pihak dan membuat seluruh pihak bersatu hanya untuk melawannya. Kedamaian akan datang walau hanya sementara. Tapi Len bisa terus melakukan hal itu berulang kali, selama dia masih hidup.

Len bersedia menanggung semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit seluruh orang di dunia, demi rekannya, demi orang yang berharga baginya.

Demi mereka, yang percaya padanya.

"Maka dari itu, tunggulah aku. Ketika aku selesai, dan dunia kembali kacau, aku akan mengulangnya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, jika kau memang sudah tidak bisa menunggu, bunuhlah aku." Ucap Len pada Ritsu.

Ritsu terdiam, di dalam dirinya, dia memberikan Len simpati yang mendalam atas keputusan itu. Dengan begitu, Ritsu sebenarnya sudah puas jika Len dibenci oleh seluruh dunia.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa simpati masih bisa Ritsu rasakan? Kenapa keputusan Len terdengar menyedihkan?

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Saat itulah, Len sudah selesai dengan persiapannya.

" _Gale Ikresh."_

"HENTIKAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, ALLEN REUL ENIGMA!"

"Aku… Aku hanya memintamu untuk menunggu, oleh karena itulah, perintah yang kuberikan di dalam jiwamu adalah 'jadilah temanku untuk sekali ini saja'."

Len akhirnya selesai, Ritsu sudah jatuh pingsan. Butuh waktu lama untuk sadar dari sihir itu, sihir yang bisa menulis jiwa orang lain kembali. Sekarang Yuuma sedang menyembuhkan Ritsu dari lukanya.

"Apa kau yakin Len? Tadi adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk membuatnya tidak membencimu. Apa kau yakin hanya dengan hal itu? Dengan memintanya menjadi temanmu hingga kau berhasil menghancurkan tatanan dunia?" Tanya Yuuma.

Len hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

 _Kenapa? Semuanya terambil?_ _  
_ _(-masa depan yang menjanjikan harapan-)_ _  
_ _Sakit, derita, semua akan berakhir…_ _  
_ _(-sirna di dalam Requiem-)_

Setelah melihat hal itu, Len memanggil Oliver.

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin meminta tolong. Bisa kah kau memanggil seluruh petinggi dan prajurit dari kedua ras, Iblis dan Malaikat, ke sini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka semua." Ucap Len.

Oliver tidak bertanya lebih jauh, setelah melihat keputusan dan kekuatan Len, dia hanya mengangguk dan terbang kembali ke Teritori Surga.

Satu persatu Iblis dan Malaikat muncul, hingga akhirnya semuanya berkumpul, termasuk Mikita dan juga Gumina. Semuanya berlutut di hadapan Len, Len berdiri di atas bangunan dari Altar Berakhirnya Harapan, dia menatap semua prajurit tangguh yang sudah datang memenuhi panggilannya.

" **Terima kasih sudah datang memenuhi panggilanku, aku adalah anak dari Ratu Malaikat dan Raja Iblis sebelumnya, Allen Reul Enigma."**

Suaranya menggema melewati jutaan Malaikat dan Iblis yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Yuuma ada di sampingnya, sambil memapah Ritsu.

" **Seperti yang kalian tahu, dunia sudah tidak lagi indah, perlahan rusak dan akhirnya menyakiti semua orang. Alasan aku memanggil kalian semua ke sini adalah, untuk meminta bantuan melawan dunia yang sudah rusak ini. Aku akan menghancurkan tatanan dunia yang sekarang, demi membentuk dunia dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum lagi!"**

Pernyataan Len langsung menuai banyak pertanyaan, suara gaduh mulai terdengar. Tapi Len tidak mempedulikannya.

" **Aku tidak mau ada lagi korban, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan. Tapi, demi tujuan ini, korban tidak bisa dihindari! Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, aku hanya mencari orang yang ingin mengikuti keinginan egoisku ini saja! Silahkan tinggalkan tempat kalian jika kalian menolak, aku akan menghargai semua keputusan kalian!"**

Len sadar, dia sudah tidak mau lagi kehilangan. Tapi dia juga sadar, bahwa apa yang dia tuju pasti akan memakan korban. Alasan dia menyelamatkan Ritsu sendiri sebenarnya bukan hanya takut kehilangan lagi, Len juga tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya mati begitu saja. Setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya dan Neru, dia yakin kalau Ritsu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya, dia hanya terjebak di dalam takdir yang menyakitkan, dan penyebab dari segala penderitaan di hidup Ritsu adalah Len sendiri.

Selain itu, egoisme Len juga turut ikut campur. Len membiarkan Ritsu hidup, agar ketika dia sudah selesai dengan tujuannya, Ritsu bisa membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri, karena Len juga tidak akan kuat untuk hidup abadi selamanya. Dia membayangkan dimana dia akhirnya akan sendirian, dan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian. Len mungkin terlihat seperti menodai janjinyanya dengan Neru, tapi Neru pasti mengerti.

Jika kekuatan idealism Ritsu bisa membunuh Len, Len akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Ritsu membunuhnya.

 _Takdir yang menjadi gelap_ _  
_ _(-di antara cahaya dan kegelapan-)_ _  
_ _Sekarang semuanya telah terbebas_ _  
_ _(-telah terbebas dari bayangan-)  
Apa yang engkau harapkan?_ _  
_ _(-masa depan milikmu-)_ _  
_ _Dan apa yang aku harapkan?_ _  
_ _(-waktu di masa lalu?-)_ _  
_ _Apa yang kita kejar hanyalah senyuman yang lembut_ _  
_ _Batas dari utopia yang telah pergi dan sirna_

Ketika Len membuka matanya, dia melihat Mikita dan Gumina membungkukkan badan kepada Len.

Tidak ada satupun yang pergi dari tempatnya, kedua ras mendukung Len sepenuhnya.

Oliver pun tetap terdiam di tempatnya, walau gemetarnya tidak bisa hilang, dia tetap dengan kukuh berlutut di tempatnya.

Len yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Len mengangkat tangannya dan sorakan mengikutinya dengan kuat.

 _Apa yang engkau harapkan?_ _  
_ _Apa yang aku harapkan?_ _  
_ _Suara yang tertinggal_ _  
_ _Bagaikan tetes air matamu_ _  
_ _Sendiri, demimu ku akan bernyanyi_ _  
_ _Sendiri, demi mu ku akan…_

Ritsu mulai menunjukkan tanda akan sadar, ketika Ritsu membuka matanya, dia melihat Len di hadapannya.

Ritsu hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Len, sepertinya sihirnya berhasil.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa menghancurkan dunia yang ada, dan membuat dunia baru dimana orang-orang bisa tertawa." Ucap Len.

"Hanya sampai tujuanmu selesai, Len. Ritsu akan kembali ke sosoknya yang penuh dendam ketika ini semua sudah selesai, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Aku yakin." Jawab Len.

Yuuma akhirnya tidak menanyakan apapun lagi.

Ketika jiwa Yuuma juga ditulis ulang, Len tidak membuatnya untuk mematuhi Len sepenuhnya. Len hanya memberikan perintah yang sama seperti Ritsu, 'Jadilah temanku', kepada Yuuma.

Akhirnya Yuuma bisa melihat sosok Len yang sebenarnya, Len yang sekarang benar-benar sama seperti ayahnya, pikir Yuuma.

Yuuma sendiri akhirnya menghormati Len, sebagaimana dia menghormati penyelamatnya, Ulrin Tori Enigma, ayah dari Len.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Empat Kubu Besar Bumi dan juga Kerajaan Axiom dari _Erda-Orthe_ menerima deklarasi perang dari ras Malaikat dan Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Allen Reul Enigma.

Baik Great Britain Monarchic, Union of Great Asia, State of Far North, New Allied Force, bahkan Kerajaan Axiom terkejut dengan pernyataan ini.

Kota-kota besar mulai menunjukkan tanda akan diserang.

Garis pertahanan mulai dibuat.

Prajurit siap dengan peralatan perangnya.

Pada saat itulah, kelima kekuatan besar dunia mengadakan konferensi setelah yang terakhir kali dilaksanakan saat pembentukan Piagam Judas, setelah Perang 30 Tahun berakhir.

Kelima-limanya setuju menerima deklarasi dengan alasan pertahanan, nama Allen Reul Enigma menjadi sosok yang dibenci di seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

"Pendeta Agung Clara, apa dia benar-benar Kagamine Len?" Di Inggris, Kaito sedang duduk dengan wajah tegang dengan Pendeta Agung dari Gereja Anglikan Inggris.

"Tidak salah lagi, Pangeran."

"Jadi inikah pilihanmu, Len?"

Kaito menatap keluar jendela dengan mata yang sendu, akhirnya Len memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi dunia.

.

.

.

Leonhartd Lestarr, sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan Pendeta Agung Lapis Adelaide di Moskow, Rusia.

Keduanya sedang mengadakan rapat Pakta Pertahanan dan perjanjian kerja sama.

"Raja, boleh aku berkata sesuatu?"

"Panggil saja Leon, kita sudah kenal lama."

"Leon, apa kau yakin Len yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Pendeta Lapis.

"Aku yakin, hanya dia yang akan melakukan ini."

.

.

.

Di tanah kosong, Altar Berakhirnya Harapan. Hampir 30 juta pasukan yang terdiri dari prajurit pihak Malaikat dan Iblis sudah siap untuk menyerang seluruh bagian bumi.

Len, sedang duduk di singgasana di dalam benteng utama yang dibuat di daerah tersebut.

"Akhirnya, tujuan kita akan tercapai, Rin." Ucap Len.

Malam itu, menjadi malam awal dimulainya perang antara aliansi Malaikat-Iblis melawan seluruh dunia.

Perang itu dinamai sebagai –Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir—

 _Menghembus, tersesat, jiwa ini_ _  
_ _(-akhir suci dari sebuah Requiem-)_ _  
_ _-Cahaya dan takdir—_ _  
_ _Semuanya terbebaskan_ _  
_ _-_ _  
_ _Dari dasar cahaya, bayangan terlelap…_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Author Note sebelum Omake!

Silahkan lempari saya benda yang keras kalau kesal XD

Tapi setelah Omake ya~

* * *

XOXOX

-Normal POV-

* * *

-Di sebuah tempat di ujung dunia-

1 Desember, 2220 masehi.

"Len, apa kau sudah siap?" Suara dari seorang laki-laki terdengar dari luar gubuk tua yang ada di sana.

"Sebentar."

Dengan syal yang sudah agak kusam, orang yang dipanggil sebagai 'Len' keluar dengan baju hangat yang juga sudah terlihat jelek.

Hari ini mereka— Len dan Yuuma akan ziarah.

Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu sudah lama selesai, Kagamine Len— Allen Reul Enigma, yang dikenal sebagai pemicu perang hilang ketika perang sudah mencapai puncak. Kedamaian telah terjadi setelahnya, seluruh kekuatan besar membuat Pakta baru yang menjamin kehidupan bernegara.

Perbudakan telah dihilangkan, tidak ada lagi diskriminasi antar ras.

Tapi tentu hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama—

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yuuma.

Len melihat beberapa batu nisan, ada banyak batu nisan yang tertancap di sana.

'Hiyama Kiyoteru'.

'Kaai Yuki'.

'Hatsune Miku'.

'Teuka Toppo'.

'Nerula Bathory'.

'Megurine Luka'.

'Haruka Lily'.

Semua nama itu terukir di masing-masing batu nisan.

Ketika Len kembali menoleh, dia melihat sosok wanita paruh baya di sana.

"Ritsu, kau sudah di sini? Sejak kapan kau tertarik ziarah?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sekali-kali." Jawab Ritsu, Len hanya tersenyum.

Namine Ritsu, orang yang ingin membunuh Len. Dia mengubah wujudnya sendiri dengan kekuatannya, menjadikan wujudnya sebagai 'ideal yang tidak pernah tua'. Entah sejak kapan, keinginan untuk membunuh Len sudah sirna, padahal Ritsu sudah tidak lagi terikat oleh sihir penulisan ulang jiwa milik Len. Setelah mendengar cerita Len tentang bagaimana Len melihat masa lalu Ritsu, Ritsu perlahan-lahan melupakan dendamnya.

Mereka bertiga hidup jauh di sebuah tempat yang belum terjamah siapapun.

Setelah 100 tahun lebih berlalu, kerusuhan akan datang lagi-lagi, tapi Len selalu muncul untuk menghentikannya. Ketika dunia beranjak rusak kembali, dia akan datang untuk memperbaikinya, membawa pasukan entah darimana dan kembali membuat perang terhadap dunia yang sudah 'hancur', demi membuatnya baru kembali.

Ras Iblis dan Malaikat yang pernah mendukungnya diketahui berada di bawah kendali dari Allen Reul Enigma, ketika Konfrontasi Besar Sains dan Sihir selesai, kedua ras tersebut dibebaskan dari pemusnahan ras dan hanya diberikan sanksi isolasi selama beberapa puluh tahun oleh dunia karena dianggap tidak melakukan perang atas keinginannya sendiri.

Sekarang dunia sedang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ritsu, aku dan Len akan pergi ke tempat 'itu'." Ucap Yuuma.

"Awas saja kalau tidak kembali, ku bunuh kalian." Jawab Ritsu, Yuuma hanya tersenyum hambar.

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh lagi, hingga Yuuma dan Len menemukan dua batu nisan lain di tengah hutan. Di sinari oleh matahari dari sela-sela dedaunan.

Terukir nama 'Hoshino Aria' dan 'Tokimiya Rin' di situ.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Rin." Akhirnya Len berbicara.

Mereka berdua akhirnya hanyut dalam kenangan di tempat itu.

Sudah 100 tahun lebih, ya, 100 tahun lebih.

Kekacauan akan kembali terulang lagi-lagi, tapi, atas janji mereka kepada dua orang yang mereka sayangi, Len dan Yuuma akan muncul untuk menantang dunia sekali lagi agar dunia kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya. Walau mereka harus melakukannya lagi dan lagi, mereka tidak peduli, selama dunia tetap menjadi tempat dimana semua orang bisa tertawa.

Sebuah legenda muncul, tentang orang-orang yang akan mengembalikan dunia ketika masyarakat mulai kembali hancur dan tidak terkendali, legenda yang menceritakan tentang Allen Reul Enigma dan juga Mainyuu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka dikenal sebagai 'Guardian of The World', pelindung yang melindungi dunia dari kehancuran, walau awalnya mereka dikenal sebagai penjahat.

Tapi orang-orang yang tahu akan kebenarannya, kebenaran sejati yang telah dilalui Len dan Yuuma sebagai pelindung umat manusia, memanggil mereka sebagai 'Phantasm', sosok yang melindungi tanpa pernah disadari.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Len dan Yuuma sekarang, ada yang bilang mereka sudah mati, ada yang bilang mereka sembunyi di balik bayangan gelapnya dunia.

Tapi Ritsu, Namine Ritsu, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan perjuangan mereka demi dunia selama ini. Sebagai pahlawan, sang Phantasm yang melindungi dunia dari gaibnya bayang-bayang.

""Rin/Aria""

""Janji untuk melindungi dunia ini akan tetap kami pegang hingga Hari Penghakiman nanti.""

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _When you doubt the path trod thus far."_

" _When the hand you held is lost to you."_

" _Gaze anew at the heart that once was…"_

" _For all the answers are within…"_

 _-Fin-_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter terakhir selesai!

Agak lama ngetiknya, dan publishnya butuh perjuangan soalnya cek typonya juga agak lama. T^T

Terharu deh cerita ini akhirnya selesai, minggu depan kayaknya aku bakal buat OneShot YuumaMiku sebagai Spin Off dari Kisah Sebuah Senja. Setelah itu libur dulu sampai awal agustus buat nyiapin ide cerita baru.

Oh iya, terima kasih telah mengikuti fict ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih juga buat para active reader, silent reader, semua yang sudah fav-foll fict ini maupun fav-foll saya #PLAK, apapun yang membuat saya terinspirasi membuat fict ini, orang-orang yang memberi saya inspirasi untuk fict ini baik dari PM ataupun dunia nyata, segala aspek penunjang saya dalam membuat fict ini (terutama laptop dan internet XDD) dan juga KAMU yang telah membuka page fict ini walaupun sekedar membukanya karena salah pencet, hehehehe. Terimakasih ya!

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan~ ^^

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
